Hoping for Happiness
by jaelke421
Summary: Tiva romance. Chronicles their transition from friends to something more. Departs canon after Child's Play. Warning: Mention of rape and torture. Adult sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am warning everyone now that this is pure Tiva romance that borders on fluff. It has a theme but the plot revolves entirely around their transition from coworkers to a committed romantic relationship. It will contain a lot of the usual clichés like a nosy neighbor for Ziva. I will attempt not to be too extremely OC and try to keep it in a vein that could actually happen on the show over time (except for any rated R parts). At least it could if you suspend the reality that there is probably some NCIS policy against fraternization (not to mention rule 12). I'm trying to keep this story about a real relationship and not have it be a total happily ever after fairy tale. More like a romantic comedy with a happy ending.

WARNING: This story may have some allusion to and possible graphic mention of rape and other torture. It may also have some consensual sexual content as well. I've never tried to write that so I'll see how it goes.

* * *

Tony sighed as he logged off of his computer. It had been a long day and an even longer case. At least it was Friday and he had a relaxing weekend ahead of him. Not that he had any specific plans. Spending the weekend watching football with his buddies had become the norm for him. He'd never admit it but he honestly couldn't remember when he had last been on a date. Oh, he still talked a good game but it was mostly for show. Somewhere along the way meaningless hook-ups lost their appeal for him. Yet, he wasn't actively looking for a relationship either. He hadn't stopped to analyze why and he wasn't going to now.

Tony looked over at his partner. They were the only two left working on their reports. Ziva had been quiet and distracted today. He'd done his best to annoy her and gotten only a token response. He grabbed his jacket and walked over to her desk.

"Going to be here much longer?" he asked her.

"No, I am ready to print my report now. Have a good weekend," she replied.

"I could wait if you want to grab something to eat. If you don't already have plans," Tony told her.

"I do not have plans but I am very tired. Maybe another time," Ziva told him. Truthfully, she was hoping he would leave soon so she could be alone.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Of course. I am fine, Tony. As I said, I am just tired."

"You still have to eat, though, right? Come on, let's just go somewhere quick and then you can go home. It's Friday night, Ziva. You can sleep late tomorrow."

"I never sleep late, Tony."

"Of course you don't. Come on, I'll let you choose the place. My treat."

"Your persistence is very annoying," Ziva told him with a glare.

"I like to think of it more as endearing," he replied with a grin.

"You would," Ziva said eliciting a begging look from Tony. Finally she sighed and reluctantly told him, "Alright, I will eat with you. But only if you buy me a Philly cheese steak sandwich."

"Perfect. I know a great New York style pizza and deli about fifteen minutes from here. Come on, I'll drive," Tony told her with a victorious smile.

"That is not necessary. I will just follow you there."

"And ditch me on the way over. Not a chance. I know how you think, David. We're riding together. And there's no way I'm riding with you driving. Not if you are as tired as you keep saying you are."

Ziva merely rolled her eyes in irritation. Slipping into her jacket, she followed Tony to the elevator. She was not sure why she agreed to this. She had deliberately asked for one of her American favorites. She had never eaten a Philly cheese steak sandwich before coming to NCIS four years ago. It was the last thing that would remind her of her homeland. Israel, and more specifically the friends she had left behind, had been heavy on her mind all day.

Tony carried most of the conversation through dinner. He wasn't surprised that Ziva remained quiet. He also knew better than to push her. If she wanted to talk about whatever was bugging her, she would. Otherwise, there was no chance of getting it out of her. It wasn't until after dinner that she finally decided to open up. He had just pulled up next to her car to drop her off.

"I got a wedding invitation yesterday. From Tel Aviv," she said with sadness.

"Ex-boyfriend? That always stings but you're better off without him. I'm sure the chic he's marrying is just a poor man's Ziva," he teased.

"A what? What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked in irritation.

"It's from a movie. _The Wedding Planner_," Tony explained.

"You watched a movie about a wedding planner?" Ziva looked incredulous at first but then revelation dawned. "Oh…you were trying to get some girl to have sex with you, yes?"

"Okay, yes it was a date but the movie starred Jennifer Lopez. Pre-twins," Tony told her as if that explained everything.

"The wedding invitation was not from a former boyfriend. It was from one of my closest friends. She and I went to university together," Ziva explained.

"So, I don't understand. Aren't you happy for her? Is this one of those I'm the last one not married things?" he said with mock sympathy.

"No, Tony. How is it that you ever solve cases when you are so dense? I am going to miss my friend's wedding. Just as I missed the birth of my cousin's first baby last week. This time last year I would have gone to Israel for the wedding and I would have been able to hold the baby while I was there," Ziva snapped. Her frustration with him was evident. She had her hand on the door handle when his next words stopped her.

"I know I've been giving you a hard time about the whole citizenship thing. That's just what we do, you know? Annoy each other for fun. I guess I never thought about everything you are giving up. About how you really can't go back. At least not for a long time. I…well, actually, I'm proud of you. You are making a difficult choice. And standing against your father can't be easy either. I can relate to that, kind of. I'm sorry, Ziva, that it has to be so hard for you. It isn't fair," Tony said.

Tony's sudden change to seriousness caught Ziva completely off guard. She had not expected him to be empathetic. And his attempt to encourage her was definitely surprising. She was not sure what to make of it so she fell back into old patterns.

"It is what it is, Tony. Life is rarely fair. You just have to accept it," she told him with the expectation that he would disagree. Surprisingly, he did not.

"I guess you would know that better than anyone. I hope that changes for you now, though. You said you came to NCIS to make a home for yourself. I hope it works out to be everything that you want it to be. You deserve the chance to be happy, Ziva. And I'll stop giving you a hard time about the citizenship thing. I could even help you study if you want."

"That is not necessary, Tony. I do not need any help."

"What, you don't think I know my American history? I memorized the preamble to the constitution in the fifth grade. And I can name all the presidents from George Washington to Obama," Tony bragged. Seeing her incredulous look, he admitted, "Bar bet."

"Very impressive but I still prefer to study on my own. I am tired and I am going home now. Thank you for dinner."

Tony waited until Ziva started her car before driving away. He imagined her rolling her eyes at his protectiveness but he couldn't help it. It was a partner thing, he told himself, although he knew he would never do the same for McGee. As he drove home, he thought about the past couple of months since she'd been back. She was changing. Everything that had happened the last few months had changed her.

Tony was not one to embrace change. In his perfect world, things would stay the same forever. Instead, Gibbs was becoming less Gibbs. He was overcoming his personal demons, being nicer, and getting along with Vance. He'd actually shown up for Thanksgiving dinner. McGee wasn't the nerdy little probie anymore. He was confident and strong. He stood up for himself. And Ziva just wasn't Ziva anymore either. She never bragged about anything she had done with Mossad. It was almost like she wished that part of her had never existed. And she was more emotional although she tried to hide it. It was just in the last month that she had finally started joking with him again. He hid it well but he had even welcomed the blue teeth because it was something the old Ziva would do. At least their conversation in the ladies' room a couple weeks ago had been reminiscent of their prior relationship. The way she had diverted him with sexual innuendo was classic Ziva all the way.

He guessed Ziva changing was inevitable. She had obviously been through hell. Not just from being held prisoner in a terrorist training camp either. Ziva didn't know how much he knew about the rest of it. Tony had been tasked with escorting Officer Ben-Gidon to the airport and ensuring that he boarded his flight to Tel Aviv. The Mossad officer had surprised Tony with his willingness to talk. It was like once Gibbs played the bad guy and exposed the truth about Cryer's death, a weight had lifted off of Ben-Gidon. He admitted he had not wanted to take Ziva back to Director David. He feared for her life.

"Ziva has been disloyal to her father. Her heart has been torn in two since she came to America. That is why Director David tried to use her feelings for Officer Rivkin to control her. I thought when you people left her in Israel, she would be able to forget. Earn her father's approval again. But she could not forget and the director knew it. It is why he sent her to her death. Eli David does not forgive disloyalty. She will never be safe in Israel as long as he is alive and I am thankful your Special Agent Gibbs knows this," Ben-Gidon explained.

"You don't have to worry about Ziva anymore. We won't let anything happen to her," Tony had assured him.

"Will she be happy here, do you think? She has never had that chance. I have known Ziva her whole life. Mossad is a family. We grew up together. She left me behind in Somalia, you know. She went to Saleem's camp alone because I was injured and she no longer had the will to defy her father. She intended to die there, I think. Her whole life she has been trying to please her father. Yet it has never been enough for him. I hope that she can live for herself now that she is free of him."

Tony thought about what Ben-Gidon had said. Would Ziva be happy here? Happy and safe weren't the same thing. He had teased her over the years about assimilating. Ziva excelled at almost everything she did. It made laughing at her language and cultural mistakes that much sweeter. She always seemed to take it well, often pointing out the ridiculousness of American idioms or customs. He'd never thought about what it would mean for her to truly become an American. He tried to imagine himself in another country giving up all of the traditions he had ever known. He pictured himself struggling to be understood. Talk about feeling isolated.

Ziva had just exited the elevator when she heard the door to the apartment across from hers open.

"Hello, Lucy. You are up late. How are you?" Ziva asked with a tired smile.

"I am doing well. I have had a good day. How are you?" the motherly woman asked.

"I am glad it is Friday. Are either of your children visiting you this weekend?" Ziva asked.

Lucy Dunston was in her early seventies. She had moved into the building the same week as Ziva. The retired woman needed a smaller place after becoming a widow almost two years ago. She had some health problems and could no longer take care of a big house. She had refused to move to a retirement community or to move in with her son or daughter. She and her children had compromised by moving her into an apartment near her church. Lucy and Ziva had recognized the grief and loneliness in one another and had quickly become friends. Ziva adored Lucy and enjoyedd listening to her stories about her husband. The couple had been married for fifty-two years before he died of cancer.

"Not this weekend. Jennifer's boys have a basketball tournament and Jason's daughter is in a marching band competition. They both offered to come get me but I would just slow them down. I prefer a quiet weekend at home instead. They were both so disappointed they didn't get to see you at Thanksgiving. Are you just now getting home from work, dear?"

"We finished about two hours ago but I had dinner with one of my coworkers," Ziva explained.

"Now who would that be? Was it your friend Abby? The one who is Goth? Isn't that what you called it?" Lucy asked. Ziva often entertained her friend with colorful stories of her coworkers and their varied personalities.

"No, I was with my partner, Tony," Ziva replied.

"Oh, now, is he the one who is good with computers or the one that you pretend is annoying?" Lucy said with a glint in her eye. There was nothing wrong with Lucy's memory and she knew exactly who Tony was.

"Tony _is_ annoying, Lucy. He is very annoying. The only reason I had dinner with him was because he was so persistent. It was the only way to shut him up," Ziva protested.

"Well, dear, in my day that kind of persistence meant a young man was sweet on you but I guess that is not the way things work anymore," Lucy teased.

"I am going to that new organic grocery you told me about in the morning. Is there anything I can get for you?" Ziva asked hoping to divert the woman away from talking about Tony.

"Just whatever fruit they have that looks good. You know what I like, dear. Well, we will talk more tomorrow. I should be getting to bed. Goodnight, Ziva."

Lucy was a precious friend and Ziva was fortunate to have her for a neighbor. Lucy's husband had been a Metro cop for forty years and Lucy herself had spent many years working as a secretary in a Legal Aid office. Ziva was actually comfortable talking about NCIS cases with her. Lucy was rarely shocked by anything Ziva shared. Ziva had been more selective with what she told the woman about the events of the last few months, though. Lucy did know that Ziva had been Mossad and that her father was a dangerous man. She also knew that Ziva was starting over. Lucy had spent hours listening to Ziva talk about her family and friends in Israel. She knew all of the things Ziva missed about her homeland. Ziva did not feel like she had the freedom to share these things with her coworkers. She worried that telling them how much she missed her previous home would make them think she was ungrateful to be in her new one.

Thinking about her family and friends, Ziva finally gave in and let a few tears fall. Was it always going to be this hard? Ziva wished her conversation with Mike Franks's daughter-in-law a few weeks ago had not been interrupted by Tony. She wanted to know if it had become any easier for Leyla. The Iraqi woman had said leaving her homeland was worth it for the right reasons. Ziva agreed with that. She had no doubt that getting out from under Eli's control was the best decision she had ever made. It was just so hard. All she had done so far was give things up. Now she was waiting for the good in return. She was waiting to become a citizen and a real agent. Waiting for things to stop being awkward with the team. Waiting for the day when she felt at home here instead of feeling so alone. When Ziva had shared her feelings with Lucy the previous evening, the woman had tried to encourage her.

"Try not to think of it as waiting, dear, so much as hoping. You are hoping for your future. You are hoping for your chance at happiness."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sighed. Monday morning, pouring rain, and heavy traffic. This was not his idea of a fun start to the week. He looked up ahead and saw a mini-van pulled over to the shoulder with a flat tire. As he approached the vehicle, he noticed the Marine bumper sticker on the back window before a petite woman in a raincoat raised the rear door. He realized the young woman was attempting to change the tire herself. Without even thinking about it, Tony hit his hazard lights and pulled in behind her. Reaching for his NCIS identification, he jumped out of the car and approached the young woman.

"Hey, there, need some help?" Tony asked holding out his credentials to reassure her.

"Um, yea, that would be great. I mean, my dad taught me how to change one of these when I was sixteen but I haven't actually had to do it in years. The kids are freaking out," she said pointing to the back seat of the van. Two small unsmiling faces peered over the top of the seat.

"Mommy broked the car. My daddy is in Afastan. He can't come home and fix it," the little boy said with a very serious expression. His blonde hair and large blue eyes reminded Tony of those figurines at the Hallmark store. _Precious Moments_ he thought they were called. Some previous girlfriend had dragged him with her when she purchased one for her mother.

"Well, how about if I fix the car? Would that be alright?" Tony asked.

"You fix our car? Why?" asked a little girl who looked like she could be the boy's twin.

"Um, because it's raining and I don't want your mommy to get all wet," Tony answered.

"Why it raining?" the little girl asked at the same time her brother asked his name.

"My name is Tony and I don't know why it's raining," Tony answered both of them while exchanging an amused smile with their mother.

"WHY IT RAINING?" the little girl asked again, demanding a better answer.

"Because God sent the rain so the flowers will grow, honey," her mother answered and then turned to Tony. "Gracie is almost four. She's in the why stage and she won't accept 'I don't know' as an answer. It's mentally exhausting. I'm Ashlynn, by the way. And the little boy is Aidan. He just turned five last month. They are both late for preschool. And you have no idea how sad that makes all three of us."

Listening as Gracie asked why the flowers growed, Tony grinned. "I think I'm getting the idea. Why don't you sit inside with them while I take care of this? I just need to call my boss and let him know where I am."

"Oh, no, I don't want to make you late for work. I can do this, really," Ashlynn protested.

"Don't worry about it. My boss was a marine. I'd be in more trouble if I didn't stay and help," Tony assured her.

Ziva looked in the mirror and debated. There was really no point in trying to straighten her hair in this weather. I might as well leave it curly she decided as she reached for the hair dryer in her bag. She had been shocked at how understanding Gibbs had been. With the power unexpectedly out in her building, she had taken the time to make sure Lucy would be alright before coming to work. Now she was using the shower room normally reserved for hazardous material incidents to get ready for the day. I guess Gibbs considers watching out for elderly neighbors an acceptable excuse for tardiness, she thought, as she finished drying her hair. She was facing the mirror with her back to the door when she heard footsteps behind her. Looking up, she caught Tony's eye in the mirror's reflection and suddenly became very conscious of her state of undress.

Tony came around the corner in the shower room and realized he was not alone. His partner stood with her back to him wearing only jeans and a lacy black bra. His first thought was that this was a definite improvement on his Monday morning. That quickly changed, though, as he got closer. He could see faint thin pink lines across Ziva's back. They started just below her shoulder blades and continued below the waist of her jeans. Tony felt a momentary wave of nausea but recovered quickly. As his eyes met Ziva's in the mirror, he saw her distress before she quickly masked it. He deliberately shifted his eyes so that he was staring at her chest in the mirror.

"Well, good morning, you look very nice today, Special Agent David," Tony said with a smirk.

With a look of disgust, she asked him, "Why are you so wet, Tony? Lose your umbrella?"

"Flat tire," he replied while keeping his eyes glued to her chest.

Exasperated, she turned around to face him and he finally pulled his eyes back up to hers. "You could have called one of us to pick you up instead of changing it in the rain," she told him, her tone clearly conveying she thought he was an idiot.

"Wasn't my tire. Young mom. Mini-van with kids. Marine husband deployed to Afghanistan. What are you gonna do?" he explained. "What are you doing here?"

"The power is out in my building. There is some issue with the wiring. I believe it was somehow revealed with that city-wide power outage but they are just now finding it. I waited to make sure my elderly neighbor was going to be okay. Her daughter was coming to get her. It is quite the Monday, yes?"

"I don't know about that. My day just got a lot better," he said with another pointed look at her chest.

"Enjoying the view, Tony? Please hand me my sweater," she said pointing to the red pullover that lay on the bench beside him.

Tony picked it up but did not give it to her immediately. "And spoil the view? Why would I do that, Ziva? You aren't embarrassed, are you? It's not like it's the first time I've seen it. Ah, the undercover memories."

"Why would I be embarrassed? I am just cold. Now give me the sweater," she insisted as he held it out of her reach.

"Yea, I can see that you are cold," he said with a leering grin.

"Oh my God, you are such a pig. If you value your life at all, you will give me that sweater," Ziva threatened.

"Here," Tony said with a disappointed sigh as he handed her the garment. "Hey, I don't suppose you'd let me borrow your hair dryer?"

Ziva considered as she pulled on her sweater. Finally, she said, "Alright. I should not but since you helped the mom in the mini-van, I will."

As it turned out, drying their hair had been a wasted effort for Tony and Ziva. Within an hour, they got a call out to a crime scene. The Baltimore police had originally taken the case. After identifying the dead woman as Katie Williams, the missing wife of a Navy lieutenant, they called NCIS. Ducky quickly determined that the woman had only been dead a short time before being found in the vacant lot. She had been killed elsewhere and then likely dumped right before dawn. The rain had destroyed any evidence at the scene. Gibbs still made them look, of course.

Once back at NCIS, the team gathered all the information they could about the woman while they waited for Ducky to complete the autopsy. Everything seemed to point to a random killing by a stranger. Lt. Williams was on an aircraft carrier in the Indian Ocean and the couple had no children. Katie Williams was last seen leaving work on the previous Friday. Her employer had called the Baltimore police when she didn't report to work on Monday morning. There was no evidence of an affair and her friends described her as a supportive wife eagerly waiting for her husband to return home. She lived a quiet life and was well liked by her coworkers. Her credit card showed she had stopped for groceries after leaving work Friday afternoon. The camera footage from the grocery store showed nothing unusual. Her car was parked in her garage at her house and the purchased groceries put away. There was no sign of struggle and her bed was made with neatly arranged throw pillows still in place.

When Ducky completed his autopsy report, the news was sobering. The woman's body showed evidence of a brutal sexual assault and other various injuries. Many of her injuries looked to be the result of bondage and torture. Some appeared to be more than a day old. It was likely she had been with her killer most of the weekend. The woman's death was the result of strangulation with some sort of wire.

Abby was working on identifying the type of wire used to kill the woman but it was going to take time. When Ziva had checked with Abby for a progress report, the forensic scientist had been in the process of reviewing the pictures of the body. Non-consensual BDSM is so not cool, Abby had said. Her observation gave Ziva chills. They had reached a dead end by six that evening and Gibbs told them to go home.

"Power back on in your building yet?" Tony asked Ziva as they walked to the elevator.

"No, I called my neighbor and she said the building manager told her it will be some time tomorrow. There is some issue with the wiring not complying with building codes. She did not understand the cause well enough to explain it to me. She is staying the night with her daughter in Fairfax. I will call the building manager myself in the morning," Ziva told him.

"Maybe you should crash somewhere else too. My couch is always available," he said. At her look he quickly added, "I'm sure Abby's is too. Maybe she would actually get to eat her thank you cupcake this time since McGee is on his weight loss kick."

"I will be fine, Tony. It is not that cold and I will just shower here again in the morning. I need to go home and clean out my refrigerator anyway."

"Since you don't have any food, you want to eat least come over to my place to eat? We can get take out."

"I suppose even your company is better than sitting in the dark all evening," Ziva teased.

When Tony had first returned to the bullpen after getting dry, Ziva had been nervous. It only grew worse when Gibbs sent the two of them to investigate the victim's residence. She expected Tony to acknowledge what he had seen earlier. His ogling of her chest had been an obvious diversion. She did not know how long it would last, though. He was too nosy not to ask about the scarring on her back eventually. The doctor had assured her that it would fade over time. Meanwhile, she did her best to block both the scars and their cause from her memory. Perhaps a preemptive strike would be best with Tony, she thought. If she brought it up first, she would be prepared. She could choose the circumstances. She could stay in control and make sure she did not inadvertently share more than she wanted him to know.

Ziva took another bite of pizza while casting a disgusted grimace at the television. Tony had turned on a show called _Dirty Jobs_ as soon as they sat on the couch to eat.

"I cannot believe you watch this while you eat. It is disgusting," Ziva said as she watched the star of the show gently squeeze a baby chick to make it expel excrement. It was apparently necessary to do this in order to determine the sex of the chick. "Why would anyone do this?"

"Be a chick sexer? Well, someone has to and it probably pays well for the education level. It's the American dream for someone, Ziva," Tony joked.

"I can see why people would dream of falling in a driveway if this is their only alternative. And I meant, why does this man go around doing these horrible things on television?" Ziva clarified.

"I guess that's his version of the American dream. Actually, it's brilliant if you think about it. It's an original take on reality television that no one else has done. Very creative. You should give it a chance. My favorite so far has been when he worked with the guys who put up those billboards on the highway. I've got to find a way to make McGee watch it. I mean, can't you just see him up there trying to paste on those ads? He'd have a total McHeartAttack," Tony said with a grin.

"You really should be more understanding of McGee's phobia, Tony. It is a very real fear to him. Much like your fear of rats," Ziva teased.

"Hey, I have a legitimate reason to hate rats. Those things carry deadly diseases. And I've already survived the plague once, you know. I probably couldn't live through it a second time."

"Yes, Tony, you have told me many times about surviving the plague. I do not need to hear it again. My point is that everyone has their fears and you should be more supportive of McGee."

"Everyone, huh? Even you? What are you afraid of Ziva?" Tony asked her, narrowing his eyes and staring intently.

"Besides being trapped for hours with you while listening to endless movie references? Ah, the cargo container memories," she said mimicking his comment from earlier that morning.

"Very funny. Seriously, you said everyone has a phobia. So that must include scary ninja chics. What is yours?" Tony persisted.

"I may have been mistaken. Not everyone has a phobia. Take Gibbs, for example. I cannot imagine that he has a phobia. What could it possibly be?" Ziva asked.

"Termites? A reinstatement of prohibition? Power tools? Nice diversion tactic, by the way, but I'm still waiting to hear about _your_ phobia," Tony replied.

"I already know I am going to regret sharing this but…okay, I was once deathly afraid of lizards. My brother and cousins used to chase me with them as a child," Ziva revealed.

"So, you're over your fear of lizards now?" Tony asked while silently wondering if the pet store at the mall sold reptiles. He still hadn't paid her back for the blue teeth incident.

"I was forced to confront my fear. And I have learned lizards can be very useful for eating bugs. I do not much care for bugs, either," Ziva explained and then hastily added, "I can easily step on them, though, so I do not fear them." She could see the prank ideas forming in Tony's head and had no desire to find bugs in her desk.

"Confront it how? As part of your Mossad training?"

"No, it was not Mossad," Ziva told him. She thought for a minute before deciding to reveal the truth. "It was in Somalia."

"How…did Saleem's men know about it? Use your fear to try to get you to talk?" Tony asked with concern. He immediately ditched the idea for the lizard prank he was contemplating.

"No," Ziva said with a soft smile. "It was just the opposite. There was a lizard in my cell. I have no idea what kind but it must not have been dangerous. I was afraid of it in the beginning but we became friends. Sometimes I would go for two or three days with no one speaking to me. So I named the lizard and had many conversations with it. It was…comforting. And it ate the bugs."

"You're like Tom Hanks in the movie _Cast Away_. He is stranded alone on a deserted island. He has this volleyball so he paints a face on it and names it Wilson. He talks to it to stay sane. What did you name the lizard?"

"Lagarto. No one at the camp spoke Spanish. I wanted to be sure no one understood in case I was overheard," Ziva explained.

"So it was a big lizard then?" Tony asked recognizing the variation of the Spanish word as indicating a large lizard.

"Probably not but I thought so. Besides lagarto is masculine. I thought of it as male."

"You should have told us about it. We could have tried to rescue him, too. You could keep him in your apartment. You'd never need an exterminator," Tony teased.

"It was too late for Lagarto, Tony. Saleem found out about it. One of the times I made him angry, he killed it. I never made Saleem angry enough to kill me, though. Despite his rage, he always seemed to maintain some amount of control. His control is what made him so powerful."

Tony said nothing for a few moments as he absorbed the impact of her words. In his mind, it was Saleem's lack of control, his caffeine addiction specifically, that led to his downfall. He could understand how Ziva might not see the terrorist from that perspective, though. He had seen the look on her face when Saleem fell to the ground dead. It was part relief but also disbelief. She had not thought it was possible anything could defeat him. It was that look that had enabled Tony to understand why Ziva had been so dismayed to see them there. She had not believed there was any chance they would survive. She expected to watch Saleem kill him and McGee just as she had watched him kill the lizard.

Ziva waited for Tony's next question. She had not necessarily intended to bring up Somalia tonight but the conversation had flowed naturally in that direction. She had found it easier than she expected to talk about it with Tony up to this point. However, they had barely scratched the surface and she was careful with what details she shared. Lagarto had been an important part of her ordeal but far from the worst of it. The lizard's death at Saleem's hands had represented just how powerful Saleem was to her by the time the NCIS team found her. At the time, Lagarto represented everything she cared about. She doubted Tony fully understood that, though.

"Did you try to make Saleem angry enough to kill you? You said you were ready to die but did you also want to?" Tony asked quietly.

"I did once. It was after he killed the lizard. I wanted him to kill me as well. The result made me careful to never anger him again," Ziva again spoke cautiously. She knew this would lead to her revealing the cause of the scarring on her back. She was not surprised by Tony's next inquiry.

"Is that how you got the scars on your back?" Tony finally asked.

Ziva had been preparing for the question since she first said the word Somalia. She took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. Saleem was very skilled at inflicting pain. He always made sure the resulting injuries were not life threatening, though. One of the other guards was sympathetic and he treated the welts so they did not become infected. I have been told the scars will fade."

Tony was again silent for a long time and for once, Ziva could not read his expression. Finally he spoke, "How bad was the pain? Tell me the truth. Please."

Puzzled by his question, Ziva replied, "The pain was not the worst part, Tony. It was the humiliation of it. I was fortunate, though. Saleem sometimes disciplined his men the same way. Their punishment would be outside in the open area where everyone could see. I could hear their screams from my cell. He punished me in my cell. No one else witnessed it although I am sure they heard me. I think the guard who helped me had himself been punished by Saleem."

"He made you scream. That tells me a lot," Tony said in a tight voice. "How did you make him so angry?"

Ziva had remained fairly stoic and unemotional up to this point. She panicked slightly at this question, though, and Tony knew he had ventured into forbidden territory.

"It's okay. Don't tell me if you don't want to talk about it. I…I'm glad you told me some of it," Tony paused and then said what he was thinking. "Sometimes, I wish I could go back and kill Saleem again. Slowly and painfully this time. Watching Gibbs shoot him was not enough…"

"It is enough for me that he is dead, Tony. It does not matter how it was done," Ziva told him. "I do not wish for anyone to be angry and bitter on my behalf. It is in the past. I want to focus on my future."

"Okay. Wow. I can't believe we talked about this. I mean, it's like we've been avoiding anything to do with Somalia since that day in the men's room and then…it's not what I expected when I asked you over. I want you to know that. I just wanted to hang out. Maybe ask if you were feeling better after Friday night," Tony explained.

"I was certain you would ask about my scars. I was actually afraid you would do it at work," Ziva revealed. She was pleasantly surprised that he stopped asking questions when she became uncomfortable.

"Thanks. I'm not that insensitive, Ziva," Tony said trying to hide how much Ziva's words stung.

"Sorry. I just…I knew it would be difficult to talk about it and I was dreading you asking. I know you are not intentionally insensitive."

"I don't know if I can say this in a way that makes sense but…well, I want you to be able to talk to me. I know I haven't always been open with you either. I think it would be good if we could try to change that but I know some things are too hard to talk about. So maybe if we could just be honest about that. Say it's too hard and agree not to push. Did that even make sense?" Tony asked struggling to express what he wanted.

"I believe I understand," Ziva said with obvious relief. "You wish for us to communicate openly and honestly. If something is too difficult, we will admit that rather than hiding behind our usual defenses. And we will agree not push when the other person needs to not talk. Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yea. That's exactly it. So is it a deal?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it is a deal," Ziva replied.

Lying in her bed later that night, Ziva could not fall asleep. She was still processing her conversation with Tony. There was no question he had surprised her tonight. She knew he had matured over the last couple of years. The last few months had a significant impact on him as well. However, he had been intentionally masking it with his annoying behavior over the last few weeks. She knew it was partly a defense mechanism and partly an attempt to make things less awkward for the team. Still, Tony asking for open communication shocked her. He had only _said_ he wanted it, though. She had yet to see if he would follow through.

Tony lay awake in his bed. He could not stop thinking about the things Ziva had told him. He was still shocked she had talked about Somalia. As far as he knew, it was the first time she had done so without being forced. Tony knew by the state she was when they found her that her time in the camp had been bad. For her sake, he would try not to dwell on his anger at what she had revealed. He wondered if she believed him when he said he wanted them to be more open with each other. It wasn't going to be easy. It meant they might eventually talk about the things he told her in Somalia. For now, that remained firmly on his "too hard to talk about" list. He doubted it was something she was ready to talk about either.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday afternoon Tony was in the middle of trying to explain to Gibbs why they had nothing on the Katie Williams case when his desk phone rang. "I'll be right down," he told the caller. The rest of the team looked at him expectantly as he hung up. "Uh, I have a package at the security desk, Boss. Be right back."

Tony's package turned out to be a plastic container filled with cookies and a manila envelope. He stepped over to a corner where he set the container on the floor and opened the envelope. Inside he found a monogrammed thank you card with the initials AEC on the outside and two pieces of paper with pictures drawn in crayon. Tony had given Ashlynn his business card the day before so he wasn't surprised she found him. He was surprised that she managed to find the time to bake for him, though. His impression was that she was living the difficult life of an overwhelmed single parent during her husband's deployment. While her kids were adorable, they also appeared to be quite a handful.

"_Okay," Tony said as he put the punctured tire in the back of the mini-van and looked at the three faces watching him over the back seat. "You're good to go. Be careful driving on the spare. You should probably keep it under forty-five. Um, I looked at your other three tires and the tread is pretty worn. It's probably time to think about replacing them. I doubt the puncture in this one can be repaired." _

"_Yea, I kinda figured. I just hate doing that kind of stuff by myself. I was hoping they would last til my husband gets home. Guess I'll be tire shopping while these guys are at preschool," Ashlynn told him. _

_The young mother was trying to put up a good front for her kids but Tony could tell she was near tears. One look at Aidan and Tony knew she hadn't fooled the little boy. A five year old should never have a reason to look that worried, Tony thought to himself. He pulled out one of his business cards and wrote on the back of it. "That's the name and address of the garage I use. It's a mom and pop type place and they will treat you right. Just ask for Jorge and he'll get you fixed up on tires. Tell him I sent you. My cell number is on the other side if you have any trouble."_

"_Oh, wow! Thank you so much. Really, you have been a huge help. I'm pretty much on my own with this. My brother-in-law lives in Boston and I know he'd help if he could but he only makes it down to visit about once every couple of months. The rest of our family is in Texas," Ashlynn explained over the chatter of kids. Both had become much more animated now that they could see their mother was no longer upset._

"_Hey, anytime. And seriously, if you ever need anything else, you can call me," Tony told her as the kid's chatter escalated to a roar. They were now fighting over a quarter one of them found on the floor._

"_Hey, guys, tell Mr. Tony bye. He has to go to work now. Tell him thank you for fixing the car."_

_Two heads popped back up over the seat and Tony was peppered with "tank ew's" and "bye-bye's." As he started to shut the door, he heard one more "Misser To-nee" and looked back under the door to see Gracie kissing her hand and then blowing on it. Completely charmed, Tony blew a kiss back to her. Not one to miss a chance to flirt, little Gracie reached her hand up to catch the kiss and then placed her open palm on her cheek while giving him a beautiful smile._

"_You're gonna have your hands full in about ten years," Tony told her mother._

"_Tell me about it. Her uncle taught her that. He's a bad influence," Ashlynn replied._

As Tony made his way back up to the bullpen, he thought about the little family he had helped. Curious, he had run the plates on the van earlier that morning and found it was registered to a James Cooper. He pulled the man's service record and found he was a Marine platoon leader whose unit had deployed to Afghanistan in July of 2008. He had joined the Marines in December of 2001 after graduating from Baylor University and had an exemplary service record. Tony wondered if the man missed his family as much as they clearly missed him. While Tony admired the man's willingness to serve, he hoped the marine also appreciated what he left behind. Without consciously realizing he was doing it, Tony began to imagine what it would be like to have his own daughter blowing him kisses as he left for work. A little panicked that he'd allowed his thoughts to drift that direction, Tony focused instead on opening the cookies. He bit into one just as he exited the elevator.

"You guys have to try these things. They're like sex in a cookie. Really good sex. Peanut butter chocolate chip. I've never tasted anything like it," Tony told them.

"You know, there is actually a kind of cake called better than sex cake. And it is too. At least when my aunt made it, it was. Or my uncle thought so. Maybe their sex life just wasn't that great now that I think about it," Abby told him.

"You got something, Abs? Besides a cake recipe?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, my dear Abigail, I have had that particular cake and it is a chocolate delight. In my experience, it actually does live up to its name," Ducky informed her.

"You two here to talk dessert or help us solve a murder?" Gibbs growled. He was frustrated with their lack of progress.

"I identified the wire, Gibbs, and it was standard speaker wire like you would use with a home entertainment system. Like when you connect your TV to stereo speakers. Well, not you because you don't have a home entertainment system. You know, like other people would use. That's not very helpful information, though, because just about anybody could get their hands on it. It's available at most hardware and electronics stores," Abby said with discouragement.

"Yes, I have been over the body again as well, and there is nothing unique or unusual that would lead us to the killer. Whoever he is, he was obviously very methodical and careful. I hate to say it, but it is unlikely this is his first murder. I did find one interesting tidbit, though. What appears to be a needle mark on our victim's neck. Perhaps the killer used some drugging agent to subdue her. Again, that would point to a well thought out crime," Ducky added.

"You thinking this fits the profile of a serial killer, Duck?"

"Yes, I believe that is a strong possibility."

"I do not know if this is relevant," Ziva began.

"I think we'll take anything we can get right now," Tony told her.

"Well, our victim made a large purchase, almost sixteen hundred dollars, at the Columbia Heights Best Buy last Tuesday. Best Buy sells electronics like home entertainment systems. I suppose it could be a coincidence but…"

"We don't believe in coincidences, right, Boss? Want us to check it out?" Tony asked.

"Go," was Gibbs reply.

Tony reached into the plastic tub and grabbed several cookies on their way out. As they entered the elevator, he offered Ziva one. She took a bite and immediately groaned in delight.

"These are amazing. Where did they come from?" Ziva asked not really sure she wanted to hear the answer. Tony had not said anything about the rest of his weekend after their dinner Friday evening. If he spent it with a woman who baked amazing cookies, Ziva did not want to hear about it.

"Mom with the flat tire. You know, the one I changed in the rain yesterday. The kids drew me pictures. One of them looks a car sitting in the rain but I can't really make out the other one. Lots of scribbles. They wanted to say thank you," Tony said.

"That was very nice of them. I would like to have this recipe. I have never tasted anything like this," Ziva replied.

"I was going to call and thank her for the cookies. I could ask for the recipe," Tony suggested.

"And what do you want in return for doing that, Tony?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Tony responded with feigned innocence.

"You always want something. Or else you think there is something in it for you."

"Just hoping for more cookies, that's all. It doesn't look like this batch is going to last the day," Tony told her with a grin before adding, "Um, hey, I was wondering if you're doing anything Thursday night? I have a buddy who has season tickets for the Capitals and he offered to let me use two of them for Thursday's game. They're pretty decent seats. Wanna go?"

"The Capitals? What are the Capitals?" Ziva asked.

"You're kidding me. The Washington Capitals, Ziva. The hockey team? Haven't you ever heard of hockey?"

"I know what hockey is, Tony. I just never paid attention to the fact that Washington had a professional team."

"Well, we do. You should come. It will be an American cultural experience."

"I do not think hockey is exclusively an American sport," Ziva argued.

"Then it will be a North American cultural experience," Tony corrected prompting Ziva to roll her eyes.

"Hockey is quite popular in European and Asian countries as well, Tony. I did not know you were a fan of hockey. I have only heard you talk about football and basketball."

"I'm a guy. We like sports. Doesn't matter what sport. So, you in?"

"I suppose it could be fun. I do not think I have ever been to a professional hockey game before. I will go," Ziva told him.

The store records at Best Buy showed that their victim had purchased a fifty-two inch LCD HD television. The records also showed that the television had not been delivered. Instead, the victim had taken it with her the day of the purchase. No one at the store could remember if she had been alone or had someone else with her. After calling Gibbs with the information, Ziva and Tony went back to the victim's house. They found the TV connected to the couple's sound system which did not appear to be new. Tony found old scratch marks on one of the floor level speakers that appeared to have made by a vacuum cleaner. However, some of the wiring looked like it could have been installed with the television. By the time they were finished, Gibbs sent them home.

Ziva exited the elevator precariously clinging to several bags of groceries. She had a rule about never buying more than she could carry up to her apartment in one trip. Replacing everything in her refrigerator had made that a bit of a challenge.

"Oh my goodness, Ziva dear, you must let me hold a couple of those bags," Lucy called from her doorway.

"I am setting them down now to unlock the door but thank you," Ziva told her. "Come and talk with me while I put them away."

"How was your day, dear? I'm so happy to be back at home. I tell you those nephews of mine are full of energy. Always busy," Lucy said as she watched Ziva putting away groceries.

"My day was long. We have a frustrating case right now and Gibbs is being difficult. He hates it when we cannot make progress. I believe this one is worse for him because it is a Navy wife. She was murdered while her husband was deployed," Ziva explained.

"Now, he is the one who lost his wife and child while he serving in Desert Storm, isn't that right? Poor man. Cases like this must be heartbreaking for him. Well, maybe you will make more progress tomorrow. What did you do last night, dear? You didn't stay in a dark apartment all by yourself, did you?" Lucy asked with concern.

"I did sleep here but I spent most of the evening with Tony. We ate pizza and watched television. He had me watching the most disgusting show. It is called _Dirty Jobs_ and this man…" Ziva started before Lucy interrupted.

"My son-in-law got me started watching that show last year. Isn't that Mike Rowe such a handsome man?" Lucy said with a sparkle in her eye.

"I did not notice. I was too disgusted by the…the…chicken poop," Ziva said after searching for an English word that would not offend her friend.

Lucy laughed and then told Ziva, "Well, dear, I'm afraid I pay more attention to the man than the work he is doing. Maybe you should try that next time you watch it. I hardly even noticed the chicken shit."

"Lucy!" Ziva exclaimed with shock while her friend nearly choked with laughter.

Once she could talk again, Lucy asked, "What shocks you more, dear, my foul language or the fact that I enjoy watching a handsome man? I grew up on a farm, dear. That's what we called it. And as for the man, I may be old but I'm not dead."

"Oh, Lucy, you have reminded me. Have you ever heard of a better than sex cake? Abby was talking about it today after Tony received the most delicious cookies. I forget I did not talk with you last night. Tony stopped to help a young mother with a flat tire yesterday morning and she baked him the most amazing peanut butter chocolate chip cookies to say thank you. He is going to try to get the recipe for me. He expects me to bake him cookies, though," Ziva told her.

Lucy was very intrigued by how much Tony seemed to be figuring into Ziva's conversation tonight. She wisely said nothing about it, though. I will have to find a way to meet him, she thought. "Changing someone else's tire in the rain. Your partner sounds like a nice young man," was all Lucy said aloud.

Surprisingly, Ziva turned serious, "Yes, Tony has a good heart but he often hides it with his annoying ways. We had a very interesting conversation last night."

"Is that right? Do you want to tell me what you talked about or is it too personal?"

"I will tell you part of it. Tony actually said he wants us to try to be more open and honest with one another. I think this may be a first for him. I do not know what to make of it. And he asked me to go to a hockey game with him on Thursday. Tony and I have sometimes spent time together outside of work in the past. We were good friends before all the events that led to me going back to Mossad. I think Tony wants our friendship back again."

"And what do you want, dear?" Lucy asked.

"I would like to have it back as well but much has happened. I do not think it will be the same for us," Ziva said.

"Maybe it will be better. Especially if he is making an effort to communicate. Take it from someone who has been around long enough to know. That is not easy for any man. Your friendship must be important to him if he willing to make that kind of effort."

"Yes, well, he has only talked about it. We will see if he actually does communicate. And I know that my friendship is important to him. He has risked his life and his career for me. Someday I will tell you about it," Ziva told her.

Sensing that Ziva would be uncomfortable if questioned further about Tony, Lucy changed the subject. "Oh, and to answer your earlier question, dear, I do have a recipe for better than sex cake. However, in my experience it was not. But then again, my Matthew was quite exceptional in that area. There's a reason we stayed married for fifty-two years," Lucy teased and then added, "Have I shocked you again dear?"

"I guess I am not used to a woman of your generation talking so openly about sex," Ziva explained.

"Well, perhaps many don't. But I have found it is always best to talk about things even if the subject matter is uncomfortable. And while I may joke about it, the bedroom was not the foundation of my marriage. We were friends first and we worked at it. I found that the physical side of things went better when everything else was working. When we had our problems elsewhere, well, things just didn't go so well in the bedroom either. You keep that in mind, young lady."

"You do not need to worry about me, Lucy. I have no interest in being in a relationship any time soon. I need to focus on building my new life right now. I have much to learn about who I am and who I want to be now that I am no longer under my father's control," Ziva replied.

"Well, dear, perhaps you are right," Lucy said aloud. I wonder, though, if you aren't already in a relationship and just don't realize it, she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The team spent the next two days digging for anything they could find on the Katie Williams case. Tony continued to pursue the new television angle Ziva had uncovered. He re-interviewed all of the victim's coworkers and friends hoping to find someone who could shed some light on who helped Katie install the television. Finally, during his last interview, one of Katie's coworkers said he had given her the name of an individual who helped install entertainment systems.

"What's the name?" Tony asked.

"I don't think I still have it. I didn't use the guy personally. It was a friend of mine who gave me the guy's name. It was someone my friend knew through his church, I think," the man replied.

"I'll need your friend's name and number," Tony said continuing to press for the information.

"I'll give it to you but it won't do you any good. He's in rural Mexico for the next month helping build an orphanage. No cell coverage. I'll give you his email address too. Sometimes they go into town and use the internet."

Meanwhile, Ziva and Tim were working the serial killer possibility. They spent two days searching both civilian and military databases for any other murders bearing similarities to Katie's. They found nothing involving strangulation with speaker wire. It was Thursday afternoon when Ziva found an alternative possibility. Based on a hunch, she had searched for female murder victims that disappeared on any dates that were Fridays.

"McGee, come look at this. I found a series of murders around Ft. Hood last year that also involved military wives whose husbands were deployed. They all disappeared on a Friday. Their bodies were found the following week."

"I don't know, Ziva," Tim said as he read over her shoulder. "Ft. Hood is an Army base not Navy. And the cause of death is different. These women were all bludgeoned to death. Maybe it's worth telling Gibbs about it anyway, though."

"Tell me what McGee?" Gibbs asked as he returned from a coffee run.

"Ziva found a series of murders around Ft. Hood this time last year that might be similar."

Gibbs didn't say anything but looked at Ziva expectantly.

"Four women were killed. All of them disappeared between Thanksgiving and Christmas in 2008. All of them went missing on a Friday. They were each found some time the following week. They were killed somewhere different from where they were found. And all were married to a Ft. Hood soldier who was deployed at the time. None had children. The cause of death was not strangulation, though. They were bludgeoned with a shovel. The case was never solved."

"What about sexual assault or other injuries?" Gibbs asked.

"Let me check…yes, they all were sexually assaulted," Ziva replied.

"If this is our guy, he didn't just start last year. Keep looking," Gibbs told them.

An hour later, McGee hit on a similar series of murders two years prior around Camp Pendleton in California. It again involved four women killed between the holidays. And they had all disappeared on a Friday and were married to deployed military men. This time it was a mixture of Navy and Marine wives. All of them had been sexually assaulted but the cause of death had differed from the other murders. This time each had been suffocated with paint rags stuffed down their throats. Tony returned from his last interview just as McGee was reporting his find to Gibbs. Ziva continued her search while they were talking.

"Gibbs, I found another set of murders from 2006. Near Ft....uh, Ft. something, in Arizona," Ziva informed them.

Gibbs looked over her shoulder and after reading Ft. Huachuca, he told her, "It's hwa-chew-ka, Ziva. Starting checking 2005 and earlier. We need murder zero on this guy. Ziva, Army cases. McGee, old NCIS cases. Dinozzo, check Air Force, Coast Guard, National Guard, and anything else military related."

By five-thirty, they had all gone back ten years and found nothing. Tony had even done some searching of civilian cases. It appeared the killings started at Ft. Huachuca in 2006. After deciding he would ask Vance about getting Army CID cooperation in the morning, Gibbs sent the team home.

Tony pulled into a parking space near Ziva's building and turned off his car. Ziva tried to tell him it was unnecessary to walk her to her door but Tony pretended not to hear. He had picked her up that morning so they could ride to the hockey game together. While he respected her independence, Tony wasn't about to let Ziva walk up by herself. It just didn't feel right.

"I had a lot of fun, Tony. Thank you for inviting me. That was the most fun I have had since before…well, in a very long time," Ziva said as they made their way to her apartment.

Tony had been pleasantly surprised with her enthusiasm for the game. She was definitely not one to sit and watch quietly. Several times he caught himself watching her instead of the action on the ice. I wasn't the only one, he thought bitterly.

"Yea, I could see you were having fun. It was almost more fun watching you than the game. I know Bryan and Pete sure enjoyed watching you. I have a feeling Pete will let you have one of his tickets anytime you want to go. He hardly took his eyes off you. He asked for your number, by the way," Tony told her while trying to hide just how much Pete had pissed him off tonight. As a Baltimore cop, Pete kept himself in good shape. He used it to his advantage when it came to picking up women and he definitely liked to pick up women.

"Please tell me you did not give it to him," Ziva groaned.

"What's a matter? Not your type?" Tony asked with relieved smile.

"He is an overgrown child with an enormous ego. He strikes me as the type who would have a difficult time keeping his hands to himself. It is fortunate you were sitting between us or I would have found it necessary to hurt him," Ziva replied much to Tony's delight.

"Hello, dear, are you just now getting home from work?" Lucy called from her doorway before adding, "Oh my goodness, I didn't realize you weren't alone. I'm sorry to interrupt."

In reality, Lucy had heard both their voices as they exited the elevator. She was determined to meet Tony and this seemed like the simplest way to do it without making Ziva uncomfortable. What she didn't know is that Tony was equally anxious to meet her. Ziva had mentioned her neighbor several times and Tony could tell Ziva really cared about the woman. Other than occasionally mentioning her elderly aunt in Israel, Ziva had never talked about one particular person in her life the way she did Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy. You are up late again," Ziva told her. Ziva knew what Lucy was doing but decided to indulge her friend, "Lucy, this is Tony."

"Oh, that's right. Tonight was the hockey game you were telling me about. Here I was thinking you had been working all this time. Well, Tony, it's nice to meet you. Did you enjoy the game? My grandsons are always disappointed if there isn't a good fight or two," Lucy told him.

Tony could see why Ziva had developed a friendship with this woman. She radiated warmth and kindness. Although the skin around her eyes and mouth showed the effects of a lifetime spent smiling and laughing, Tony could still see hints of the young beauty she had once been. Her eyes sparkled with a joy from within but they also held a hint of grief as well. It must be what drew them together, Tony thought. This woman has known pain.

"I enjoyed watching Ziva enjoy the game. She takes her hockey very seriously. Your grandsons should watch a game with her. She almost started a fight with the Florida fans sitting behind us," Tony told Lucy with a flirtatious smile.

Oh, he's a charming one, alright, Lucy thought as Ziva protested, "I did not start anything, Tony. I merely responded to their inaccurate assessment of the referee's call."

"She nearly got us thrown out of the arena," Tony told Lucy with a wink.

"I did no such thing. He is completely exaggerating, Lucy," Ziva protested.

"Oh, my, aren't you two entertaining? I believe I'd rather listen to you than watch half of what's on the television these days," Lucy told them. "I wonder do you have time to come in for just a minute, Ziva? The light bulb in my bathroom has burned out and you know how my son feels about me climbing up on things. I was hoping one of you could replace it. I hate trying to find my medicine in the dark."

"That's no problem, Lucy, show me the way. Light bulbs are my specialty," Tony told her.

As they followed Lucy inside, Tony was struck by how welcoming her apartment was. Reflecting the personality of the woman who lived there, it was decorated simply and tastefully with mementos and antiques scattered throughout. While he waited in the hallway for Lucy and Ziva to return with a replacement bulb, Tony studied the pictures on the wall. There was an old wedding picture next to a frame that contained a hand written marriage license. It was difficult to read but it looked like it said Lucinda Mae Harris and Matthew Joel Dunston. They had married in 1955.

"That's my Matthew. I lost him to cancer two years ago. You remind me of him in some ways. This one," she said looking over her shoulder to where Ziva stood behind her, "tells me she was a spy before she came to NCIS. But not you. You were a cop, weren't you? I can always spot a cop. After all, I was married to one for fifty-two years."

"So, you're husband was a cop too?" Tony asked.

"He had forty years with Metro before he retired. Now, mind you, some of them were behind a desk. He loved it. Well, here you go. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

After Tony changed the bulb, Lucy insisted she shouldn't keep them any longer so they told her good night.

"She's great. Is she the one who invited you for Thanksgiving?" Tony asked as they moved across the hall to Ziva's apartment.

"Yes, she was," Ziva told him as she unlocked her door and turned to face him. "Thank you, again, for inviting me tonight. It…it was fun to spend time together outside of work."

"Yea, it was. We should go to another game. I'll see if I can get tickets on the other side of the arena from Pete this time," Tony promised and then stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Uh…see you in the morning, I guess. Good night."

"Good night, Tony," Ziva replied.

That was strange, Ziva thought to herself. It seemed like he did not know what to do. If it were not so laughable, I would think he was trying to decide if he should kiss me. Surely, he did not mean for this to be a date. Tony would not be one to be unclear about his intentions in that regard, she decided. If this were a date, he would have said so. More than a few times over the last four years her hopes for something beyond friendship with Tony had been disappointed. I refuse to let that happen again, she thought. I will appreciate this for what it is.

The team spent most of Friday meeting with a colonel from CID. Although the cases at Ft. Hood and Ft. Huachuca had been thoroughly investigated, they yielded very little new information for the NCIS team. This killer was smart. He had spread the killings apart geographically and between investigating agencies, keeping anyone from making a connection until now. Ducky found the variations in the cause of death intriguing but could not make any determinations about the killer as a result. There was no DNA, fingerprints, or other physical evidence. Although each victim's body showed the affects of sexual assault and torture, no trace of the killer remained. The team left for home at the end of the day heavy with the knowledge that they were likely to have another victim before they solved the case.

"How many eggs?" Ziva asked Lucy.

"Three. Oh, my, is that your phone? Why don't you let me stir this?" Lucy said.

Lucy and Ziva had decided to spend a quiet Saturday afternoon and evening in Ziva's apartment baking. Lucy traditionally baked holiday goodies for her family throughout December and Ziva was anxious to try Ashlynn's cookie recipe. Ziva flipped open her phone to reveal Tony's name on the caller id. Her heart dropped. Surely another victim had not appeared already.

Without even saying hello, she told him, "Please tell me we do not have a case. I have cookies baking."

"Oh, yea, what kind of cookies? And if you say Ashlynn's recipe, the next words out of your mouth better be I'm bringing you some on Monday."

"It is Ashlynn's recipe. So I assume there is no case if you are not expecting me to bring them before Monday?" Ziva asked.

"No case, Ziva. I just wanted to see what you're doing tonight. The Capitols are playing. It's an away game. I was thinking we could watch it on TV. Go to a sports bar maybe or you could come over here."

"That would be fun, Tony, but Lucy and I are…hold on for one moment," Ziva said as she saw Lucy motioning. After quickly conferring with her friend, Ziva added, "Um, Tony, Lucy believes we need a third opinion. She suggests that you come watch the game at my apartment and sample our baking."

"Ziva, the game is on CSN. Do you have cable? For that matter, do you even have a television?"

"Yes, Tony, I have both. Cable is free with my apartment. So are you coming or not?"

"Can I flip back and forth between football and hockey? Sports bars have multiple TVs, you know," Tony teased.

"You may have complete control of the remote so long as you do not watch any pornographic movies," Ziva told him.

"You've got porn channels? Did that come with the free cable or are you paying extra for the adult package? You're a naughty girl, Ziva David."

"I was kidding, Tony. And they are pay-for-view channels."

"As in, if I view, you will make me pay?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm, complete control of the remote and cookies straight from the oven…I'm on my way."

Tony and Ziva were both sitting on her sofa. Tony was leaning back with his feet propped on her coffee table and his hand on his stomach. He had eaten far too many cookies but every bite had been worth it. Ziva had managed to replicate Ashlynn's recipe perfectly and Lucy's baking had been equally delicious. The two women had filled a large container of baked goods for Tony to take home as well. Lucy had left about eight-thirty after saying she needed to get plenty of rest before church the next morning. Tony wasn't sure but he thought maybe she had given him a wink as she left. The thought of the elderly woman trying to play matchmaker for Ziva amused him. He had a feeling that if anybody ever hurt Ziva, though, they would be answering to Lucy and it wouldn't be pretty. He was grateful for the woman's presence in Ziva's life.

"It was very kind of you to bring us dinner. And to go over to Lucy's apartment and fix that drip in her sink. That was surprisingly thoughtful of you," Ziva teased him.

"Well, she said it would be next week before maintenance could get to it. A noise like that could drive you crazy by then. Drip, drip, drip," he imitated with a shudder and then added, "Changing tires in the rain for helpless mothers, fixing drippy faucets for old ladies, it's what I do. That's just the kinda guy I am, Ziva."

"Humble, yes?" Ziva teased again but Tony could tell her heart just wasn't in it. She had been subdued since Lucy left.

"You've been kinda quiet tonight. You didn't even cheer for your new favorite team. Everything alright? Is it the holidays? Do they make you miss your family in Israel?"

"No, it is not that."

Tony thought that was all she was going to say but then she quietly added, "If you must know, it is this case. I cannot stop thinking that there is some woman out there being tortured and assaulted right now and there is nothing we can do to stop it. This is uncomfortable for me. I am not used to dwelling on things that cannot be changed but this will not leave my mind."

"Yea, I know, I've been thinking about it too. Actually, I've been thinking a lot about Lt. Williams," Tony told her. "I mean it's bad enough to find out your wife was murdered but to find out some guy tortured her for two days. It's going haunt him, you know? Thinking about what she went through. He's going to imagine her crying for help with no one there to stop it. She must have been desperate for someone to save her and no one came. And he will have to live with that. He was halfway around the world while some bastard…" Tony couldn't finish. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Ziva watched Tony carefully for a few moments. She realized he was no longer talking about Katie Williams.

"You did come, Tony. You and Gibbs and McGee. You all came. And you stopped Saleem," she told him quietly.

"But not before he hurt…" Tony started.

"Tony, please…I do not want to talk about this. Not about that part of it. Not tonight."

"Okay. I won't push. But when you are ready…" Tony told her.

"I know," she replied and then fell quiet.

Searching desperately for another topic of conversation, Tony observed, "This is sweet set up, Ziva. I wasn't expecting you to have a big screen TV. This couch is pretty darn comfortable, too."

"It is all Eli's doing. He had a Mossad officer at the Israeli embassy replace everything I lost in the explosion at my old apartment. Most of it is much nicer than what I had before. Eli is pretending to be supportive and concerned. He believes that if he acts like a loving father, he will be able to make me think Gibbs is wrong about him. I thought about sending it all back but I decided it was best not to anger him any further. He will eventually realize that he can never regain my trust or loyalty. He will be angry enough then," Ziva explained.

"Are you worried about that? Cause you shouldn't be. We've got your back, Ziva. He can't do anything to you," Tony promised her.

"He is the head of Mossad, Tony. There is always something he can do. But, no, I am not worried. I know who I can trust now. Eli will never be able to manipulate me again and that was his most dangerous weapon," Ziva explained. "You know, there is a difference between me and Katie Williams. She was an innocent victim. The things that happened to me were the result of my own poor choices. It was my fault for believing in Eli. He is not trustworthy."

"You really believe that it was your fault?" Tony asked with concern.

"It is the truth, Tony. If I had trusted you and Gibbs instead of Eli…," Ziva started to explain.

"He was your father, Ziva."

"That does not matter. I should have known I could not trust him."

"You're wrong, Ziva. It does matter. A father is someone you are supposed to be able to trust. He started deceiving you when you were too young and innocent to know the difference. It was impossible for you to see him for what he really was. It's not your fault it took something big like this for you to be able to realize the truth about him."

"I wondered but now I guess I know," Ziva said almost to herself.

"Wondered what, Ziva?"

"How you came to forgive me so easily. It is because you blame Eli and not me."

"You're damn right I blame him. He's a diabolical bastard. You're his daughter and he sent you on a suicide mission. Ziva, I know you don't want to talk about this and I'm not trying to make you. But you need to at least listen to me for a minute. Whatever happened to you over there, whatever Saleem or anyone else did, is not your fault. You didn't deserve it. It was not justified. It is _not_ _your fault_."

Ziva remained quiet after that and Tony didn't try to get her to talk anymore. He wanted to honor their deal and not push her before she was ready. He also knew her and she was going to have to internalize what he said. After a few minutes of silence, he said good night and left her to her thoughts.

Ziva remained sitting on the couch for long time. She and Tony had never had the kind of relationship where they said things just to make the other person feel better. They were more likely to be brutally honest with one another. He would not have told me it was not my fault if he did not truly believe it, she thought. Gibbs had been the first to say that Eli had never given her a choice and now Tony was saying it as well. Gibbs had been referring to her past as an assassin, though. And Tony does not know everything that happened. He does not know what I had to do to survive. Some part of it must be my fault or I would not feel so ashamed, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Updated with an additional paragraph for clarification.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and Tony was bored. With Gibbs in MTAC, Tim expected the senior field agent to start throwing paper wads at Ziva and was not surprised when he reached into his desk drawer. After pulling out a small stack of paper, Tony shocked McGee by tossing a question at Ziva instead. "How many U.S. senators are there?"

"One hundred. I still can't believe Abby downloaded those from the INS website so you could quiz me. The test really is not that hard."

"You don't think so, Ziva? Okay, here's a harder question," Tony said as read from the flash card. "Who is one of your state's U.S. senators now?"

"Is that correct English? The sentence structure sounds odd," Ziva told him.

"I'm just reading what's on the card, Ziva. Are you trying to divert my attention because you don't know the answer?"

"Please. You think that is a trick question but it is easy. I live in the District of Columbia, Tony. It is not a state so we do not have senators. This is ridiculous. My interview is not for another month. I will have the whole constitution and declaration of independence memorized by then," Ziva boasted.

Never one to be outdone, Tony replied, "You know I had to memorize the preamble to the constitution in the fifth grade."

"Yes, Tony, you told me," Ziva replied impatiently and then shared an exasperated look with Tim.

"Did I tell you I still remember it? _We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure __domestic tranquility__, provide for the common __defense__, promote the general welfare and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America_," Tony quoted with an absurd imitation of one of the founding fathers.

"Very impressive, Tony," Ziva told him sarcastically while Tim mocked him with a round of applause.

"Yea, Dinozzo, with a memory like that, you'd think you could remember to work once in awhile," Gibbs added as he returned from a conference in MTAC.

"Hey, Boss. I just gotta ask Ziva one more question and then I'll stop. What is one promise you make when you become a United States citizen?"

"To give up loyalty to all other countries," Ziva answered him with a smile as Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gear up," he told them after hanging up. "Metro's got a body in a vacant lot. Looks like it's a Marine wife."

"Boss, do you think it's…" Tony started before Gibbs cut him off.

"We'll know when we get there, Dinozzo."

Later that afternoon the team gathered around the screen displaying a picture of a beautiful young woman. She was petite with brown hair and brown eyes and a shy smile.

"Her name is Marlina Sikes, Boss. She was married to Lance Corporal Aaron Sikes, currently deployed to Iraq. They met when he was stationed in Panama. No children. Her neighbors say she was nice but shy. She didn't have much of a social life outside of the other families from the unit but she was taking citizenship classes at a local church. St. Mark's Lutheran. They have a pretty big ESL program for immigrants. Last time anyone remembers seeing her was when she came home from class Thursday night. She waved to a neighbor…"

"ESL?" Tim interrupted to ask.

"English as a second language. The church offers free English and civics classes to prepare people for the citizenship test. According to the director, Marlina hoped to surprise her husband by becoming a U.S. citizen before he returned from Iraq," Ziva explained.

"Jethro," Ducky said interrupting the description of the victim.

"You got something already, Duck?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"It was written on her body. The inside of her left thigh to be precise. The most unusual thing. A website," Ducky informed them as he handed Tim a post-it with the exact web address.

"On the screen, McGee," Gibbs said and then stared in disbelief at the webpage that appeared. "What the hell is this?"

"Well, Boss man, that is a porn site. A seriously hard core fetish site to be precise. Didn't know you guys were into the master/slave thing," Abby said as she stepped in for a closer look. She had just reached the bullpen as McGee pulled up the site and had missed Ducky's explanation for the source.

"We're not into it but apparently our killer is," Tony said.

"He wrote this web address on the body," Tim explained.

"Abs, you find out everything you can about this site. McGee, help her. This bastard is taunting us," Gibbs said. "Dinozzo, Ziva, see if you can find anything at all that connects Katie Williams and Marlina Sikes. This guy has to have some method to choosing his victims. Find it."

Ziva and Tony spent the rest of the afternoon comparing notes on their two victims. The two women had nothing obvious in common. Katie Williams was a career focused college graduate. She did not attend church and spent her time outside of work with a small circle of close friends. She put a lot of money into decorating her home and appeared to have enjoyed expensive things.

Marlina Sikes had married her Marine husband at eighteen. She was not eligible to work in the United States. She was shy but kind and often spent time helping babysit her neighbors' children. She took the citizenship class at St. Mark's but usually attended mass at a Catholic church near her apartment. Her home was simply furnished but she did have what appeared to be a new computer with fairly nice speakers. It had contained software for learning English.

It was close to five when Abby called them to come up to the lab. Gibbs had Ducky join them so he could enhance his psychological profile of the killer. When they arrived, they found the mood much more somber than normal. Tim started with the background of what they knew about the website.

"Basically, it's a You Tube for amateur fetish porn. Specifically, it's seriously hard core bondage type stuff. People load their videos for other people to watch. Mostly the quality is bad because if it were any good, you could sell it. There is no fee to use the site and all you have to do to load a video is create a login. There is no email validation so you can be completely anonymous. The best we could do is trace our killer's login back to a public internet café. We can tell if he logins again but he has no reason to until he's got another victim to publish," Tim explained.

"Now we get to the worst part, Gibbs. He's loaded videos of all fourteen killings. The guy's got some serious media skills. The editing is perfect. In each one, he's created a short montage of the torture he put them through and he ends it when he kills them. He follows the same routine every time except for the actual killing. Those are in groups of four based on the year of the killing. Four suffocated with paint rags, four bludgeoned with a shovel, four stabbed with a screw driver, and the most recent two strangled with speaker wire. He wears fetish gear that includes a hood so you never see anything that would identify him. It's bad, Gibbs, really, really bad," Abby said quietly.

"Why would anyone watch this and not report it? Doesn't the site administrator censor any of it? This is murder not a sexual fantasy" Tony asked.

"Murder is some people's idea of a sexual fantasy, Tony. I'm sure no one thinks it's real. They probably think it's role play. I would too if I didn't know those women were dead," Abby explained.

"There anything in those videos that could help us locate this guy?" Gibbs asked.

"The background is a set, Boss. No windows, no external noises. Wherever he's doing this, he's created a sound stage. This is practically professional stuff," Tim explained.

Throughout the exchange, Ziva remained silent. She dreaded the words she knew were coming next.

"Play the Katie Williams video, Abs," Gibbs told her. He deliberately chose her because of her blonde hair. Marlina's Hispanic heritage caused her to somewhat resemble Ziva and Gibbs didn't want anyone to make that association. Before Abby pressed play, Gibbs looked closely at the team, particularly Ziva and Tony. "Anyone needs to leave, don't hesitate."

The team watched in horror as a terrified Katie Williams lay tied to a bed. The killer spoke quietly. "These are my rules. Fail to obey them and you will be punished. One, you will make no sound unless I give you permission to do so. Two, you will do exactly as you are told. Three, you will address me as Master. You are mine for the next two days. If you satisfy me, I will reward you with your life. If you fail to satisfy me, you will die. Do you understand? Please answer."

Katie's stammered affirmative reply gave way to series of scenes in which she was abused in every way imaginable. It began with the killer forcing her to her knees and commanding her to ask for the honor of giving him pleasure. When she failed to respond immediately, the killer struck her in the face. The second time he asked, she complied. It was shortly after the first scene that Tony realized Ziva was no longer standing beside him. The video ran for about three more minutes and then ended with the killer telling Katie she had failed to please him. She faced the camera as the life slowly drained from her face.

"The rest are exactly the same, Gibbs. The only variations are the girls' reactions. We searched the site to see if there were any videos where he lets a girl go but there aren't," Tim explained.

"I don't need to tell you that you are dealing with a psychopath, Jethro. He is obviously as methodical as I suspected. Order is very important. I believe the weapon he uses to kill each one is significant," Ducky explained.

"Significant how, Ducky?" Tony asked.

"I wish I knew, Anthony."

"What I don't get is why he gave us the website? Why connect the dots between the murders when he's been so careful to spread them out before?" Tim asked.

"I suspect he's been observing the investigation enough to somehow ascertain that you conferred with CID. He knows you've connected the murders; now he's telling you that it doesn't matter. It won't help you find him. He wants to show you what he's accomplished. He's quite arrogant," Ducky speculated.

"Go home. There's nothing more we can do tonight," Gibbs told them. He needed bourbon.

When Tony and Tim returned to the bullpen, they found Ziva sitting silently at her desk. She didn't acknowledge their presence but continued to stare blankly at her empty desk top. Rather than leaving, both men sat down at their respective desks as well. Abby soon joined them, slipping quietly into an extra chair next to Tim. They sat in silence for a long time before Tony reached for his phone.

"Ashlynn, hi, this is Tony Dinozzo. Hey, listen, we have a case going right now and I just wanted to tell you to be careful…Yea, it seems like wives are being targeted, ones whose husbands are deployed…No, they lived alone and didn't have children…Both of them went missing on a Friday…Just call me if anything seems off, if you're worried about anything at all, okay?...He is?...That's great, Ashlynn…Alright, remember you can call me anytime."

"Who's Ashlynn?" Abby asked.

"The cookie lady," Tim explained, "The one Tony helped that day it was raining."

"Tony," Ziva said softly. When he looked up, she continued, "None of the other victims had children. She is unlikely to be a target."

"I know but…" Tony couldn't really explain how he felt.

"You need to feel as if you are doing something. And this family is important to you," Ziva spoke for him.

"Guys, I think we're both going to head out. We'll see you in the morning," Tim said as he and Abby headed toward the elevator.

Tony and Ziva sat in silence for a few more minutes before Tony finally got up and came over to kneel next to her chair. Looking her in the eyes, he said, "You left."

"Yes," was Ziva's only reply.

"Why?"

"Gibbs said we could," she responded.

"Yea, but that doesn't answer my question. It bothered the rest of us but we watched it. A year ago you would have watched it, too. Why did you leave?"

"I could not watch it."

"Why, Ziva? Why couldn't you watch it?" Tony continued to press for an answer.

"I just could not." Seeing Tony's look of frustration, she added, "I am being honest with you Tony. I am telling you I could not watch it. I need you to stop asking why. I cannot talk about that."

Reminded once again of his promise not to push, Tony sighed and got up. He dropped a quick kiss on the top of Ziva's head and told her good night. Once in the elevator, he wondered if he was doing the right thing by not pushing Ziva. He knew she needed to talk about what had happened to her in order to fully heal from it. Her trust in him was so fragile, though. I can't break our agreement, not now, he thought. I'm just going to have to wait until she's ready. Meanwhile, his anger grew. Whether it was directed at Saleem or the psychopath in the video or both, he did not know.

As the end of the week approached, the tension in the bullpen grew. Gibbs mood in particular grew steadily worse. The completed autopsy of Marlina Sikes yielded no new information and the investigation stalled once again. When Gibbs sent everyone home Friday evening, it was with the knowledge that their killer probably had already taken another victim. Tony talked Ziva into getting a quiet dinner before going home. It was the Capitals first home game in over a week but they both decided their hearts weren't in watching it. They were halfway through dinner when Tony's phone rang.

"Ashlynn, slow down. I can't understand you…How long ago did you talk to her?...Give me your address," Tony continued to listen to Ashlynn as he wrote the address on a napkin. Pushing it toward Ziva, he mouthed "Call Gibbs" and then told Ashlynn they were on their way.

As Tony hung up, he heard Ziva telling Gibbs to meet them at Ashlynn's house. When Ziva gave him a questioning look, Tony told her, "Marine wife. Been missing about two hours. Ashlynn's neighbor."

Gibbs beat them to Ashlynn's house by a few minutes and already had the young mother calmly sitting at her kitchen table. She looked awful. Her unwashed blonde hair was messily held on top of her head with a clip and she was wearing a baggy pair of stained sweats. Her face was devoid of any make-up revealing dark circles under her eyes. Everything about her screamed exhausted housewife.

"The kids have the flu. I haven't slept in two days. Rachel volunteered to come over and spend the night so I could rest. She was supposed to be here almost two hours ago. I've been calling and texting but no answer. I couldn't go over because I can't leave the kids alone. They are finally sleeping."

"Dinozzo, stay here. Ziva, with me. We'll go check on your friend," Gibbs tried to reassure Ashlynn.

"What else was Rachel doing today? Did she tell you?" Tony asked.

"Well, she worked this morning. She has a part-time job at the elementary school. She's been saving money to surprise her husband with a new entertainment system when he gets home. She was going to get it this afternoon and then someone was helping her hook it up. She was so excited. Her husband is also a platoon leader in the same unit as James. We just found out they are coming home soon. Rachel was supposed to call me when they were finished installing the system," Ashlynn explained.

"Do you know who was helping her?" Tony asked urgently.

"No, she never told me his name. I warned her not to let any strangers in her house after you called me. I should have made her tell me his name but she felt okay about it because he is a friend of one of her coworkers. The coworker goes to church with the guy."

"Did she tell you the coworker's name or the name of the church?" Tony asked as Gibbs and Ziva returned.

At Ashlynn's questioning look, Gibbs told her they had found no trace of her friend. Much like Katie Williams, Rachel's house appeared undisturbed.

"What about an entertainment system, Boss? Was there a new one installed?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva answered for him.

"Ashlynn, we really need to know the name of the guy that helped her. Do you remember anything Rachel said?"

"The church was St. something, I think, and it was Lutheran," Ashlynn replied.

Just then, Tony felt a vibration in his phone. Flipping it open, he saw the icon indicating a new email. Normally he would have ignored it but he had a gut feeling about it this time.

"I just got an email from the guy in Mexico. The one who gave Katie Williams's coworker the name of an entertainment system guy. He says he knows the guy through St. Mark's Lutheran and his name is Eugene Smith."

"St. Mark's. That's it. That's the name of the church Rachel said," Ashlynn said.

"Call McGee. Get him to find an address on this guy and then meet us there," Gibbs said as he started out the door.

As she watched Tony call Tim, the significance of the last few minutes sank in with Ashlynn. "Oh my God, he has her. You think that killer has Rachel."

"Ashlynn," Ziva said in what she hoped was a soothing tone, "Please listen to me. If anyone has a chance of finding your friend, it is these men. I know. They found me once."

"McGee's got an address. Let's roll," Tony said.

Tony sat in a cold plastic chair in the emergency room at Bethesda wondering how long one CAT scan could possibly take. Apparently, over an hour, he thought to himself. The orderly who came for Ziva tried to warn him. It was a busy Friday night and Tony was in for a long wait. Glancing at his watch, he realized Abby should be back soon. He had sent her to get the stuff Ziva would need for an overnight hospital stay. The doctor hadn't said for sure that he was keeping Ziva but Tony suspected he would. She had been knocked unconscious for almost twenty minutes.

Nothing had gone as planned but it was done. They'd found Rachel tied to a bed in Eugene Smith's basement. She was unconscious but uninjured. Ziva had been untying her while Gibbs stood guard. Tony and Tim thought they had cleared the basement and were searching upstairs for Eugene when they heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight below. Apparently, Eugene had been hiding in the basement all along. Turns out the guy was military trained. With the element of surprise on his side, he'd managed to throw Ziva into a wall before Gibbs knocked him down. Tim reached the basement stairs first and watched in horror as Eugene pulled a knife. When he lunged at Gibbs, Tim didn't hesitate to take the shot.

"Heard anything yet?" Gibbs asked as he and Tim arrived from processing the scene.

"Rachel is fine, physically anyway. She just woke up about thirty minutes ago so she doesn't remember any of it after he drugged her. They are going to keep her overnight until the drugs are completely out of her system. One of the other unit wives is staying with Rachel tonight. Her parents will get here in the morning and Vance is working on getting her husband stateside ASAP. Doc said they'll do a psych eval before they release her. Ziva came to in the ambulance. X-rays show she's got a concussion but she's coherent so it's probably not too bad. Doc ordered a CAT scan to be sure. I'm just waiting for her to get back from that and we'll see what the doc says. I sent Abby to get some stuff for her to stay overnight just in case. The bastard's in surgery. With any luck, he won't make it. Find anything interesting at his house? Other than a basement with a sound stage?" Tony said.

"Found a lot. Son of bitch liked to write everything down," Gibbs explained.

"The weapons he used were tied to how he found his victims. He offered himself out for hire as a painter, a gardener, and a handyman just like he did with electronics. He had all kinds of articles from when his sister was murdered in Arizona while her husband was deployed. Ducky thinks that might be what set him off," Tim added.

Before they could discuss it any more, the orderly returned with Ziva at the same time Abby arrived from Ziva's apartment.

"Ziva, I met your neighbor Lucy. She is so cool. That's the kinda old lady I want to be. Not that I want to be old. Well, I mean, there's nothing wrong with it but I'm just not in a hurry or anything…"

Abby was cut off by the arrival of Ziva's doctor. After being introduced to the new arrivals, he wasted no time giving them the test results.

"Your scan looks clear but your history still concerns me," he told Ziva before turning to Gibbs, "Your agent's records indicate she sustained a fairly serious head injury a little over a year ago when she was caught in a bomb blast. In addition, she tells me she has been knocked unconscious at least two other times within the last six months. I'd like to keep her over night just be sure. Head injuries can get tricky."

"That is not necessary. I am fine," Ziva protested.

"Doc's orders, Ziver. You're staying," Gibbs told her.

An hour later Ziva watched as Tony pulled the padded chair closer to her bed so he would be able to reach the control for the television.

"You do not need to stay, Tony, I am fine," she told him for the fifth time.

"I told you it's a Team Gibbs tradition. Kate stayed with me when I had the plague," Tony reminded her.

"You had a life threatening illness. I am merely here to appease Gibbs," she told him. After looking at him more closely, she added, "You are worried. You should not be. I have a very firm head."

"No kidding. You are a very _hard_ headed woman, Ziva David. It's not your head I'm worried about," Tony teased her. At her puzzled look, he finally admitted, "Someone has to wake you up every two hours. I didn't think it was a good idea if it was a total stranger. For their sake or yours. I don't want to have to arrest you for involuntary manslaughter because you killed someone in your sleep. Nice pajamas, by the way. Never really pictured you as a Snoopy fan."

"They were on sale. Do you know how much it costs to replace your entire wardrobe at once? I did not expect anyone to see them. I am sure Abby thought it was quite funny to bring these," Ziva told him before quietly adding, "I am not going to sleep. Not here."

"You need to rest, Ziva. Tell you what, we'll both sleep. I'll set the alarm on my phone and it'll be just like waking up at home. Well, for me anyway. You're probably one of those people who automatically wakes up at five a.m. without an alarm."

"No. There is too much activity and noise. Someone will still come in unexpectedly. It is a bad idea. Especially after this case," Ziva said not realizing she was giving him an opening to ask questions she probably did not want to answer.

"Yea, I think this one qualifies as one of the worst of my career. Seems like it really got to you a lot. Why is that Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I guess after everything that has happened, I just cannot distance myself emotionally from things as well as I used to. Maybe that is a good thing. At least Abby can no longer accuse me of not having feelings, yes?"

"Is that the real reason, Ziva? Are you being honest with me?" Tony asked quietly.

"I am not being dishonest. What I said is true. I am more emotional now. That is not the only reason but I cannot talk about the rest of it." Hearing Tony's sigh, Ziva added softly, "You are frustrated with me."

"No, Ziva, I'm not frustrated with you. I'm frustrated with the situation. I just…I want you to be able to trust me but I think I understand why you don't. I just wish I knew what to do so that you would," Tony said. His voice held an almost begging tone.

"Tony, I trust you. I do…I just…"

"Really, Ziva, because it feels like you don't," Tony said. This time there was no question he was frustrated. The stared at each other in silence for minutes before Tony spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I said I wouldn't push and that's what I'm doing," he paused a minute and then added, "Look, if this is going to be an all nighter, I'm going for coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tony had his hand on the door knob when he heard Ziva call his name. The words she said next did not surprise him but the way she delivered them was unexpected. With the difficulty she had getting to this point, he expected her to hesitate but she did not. His own response was not what he anticipated either.

"I was raped," she told him in a clear strong voice.

"Somalia?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes."

The only sound after that was Tony's fist crashing into the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva gently lowered the ice pack she had created onto Tony's injured hand. She had taken a rubber glove from the box above her hospital bed and filled it with ice from the pitcher the orderly had brought earlier. It appeared no one outside the room had heard anything when Tony punched the door. So far, Tony and Ziva had been left undisturbed. Ziva hoped to keep it that way. She had finally been able to coax Tony to sit on the bed with her so she could examine his hand. Since then, she had only left his side briefly to fill the ice pack and retrieve ibuprofen from her bag.

"I do not think anything is broken. It will be very sore but perhaps the ice and ibuprofen will prevent it from swelling. You should have kicked the door instead. At least your shoe would have offered some protection," she told him quietly. She continued to gently cradle his injured hand as they sat side by side on the bed.

"Now you tell me," Tony said making a feeble attempt at a joke. Keeping his eyes on his hands, he added, "I really screwed this one up, Ziva. I kept asking you to talk to me but I wasn't ready to hear it."

She pulled him gently back so that they were lying against the raised incline of the bed. Careful not to jostle his injured hand, she leaned her head against his shoulder and he shifted to lean further into her. They had never before reached this level of vulnerability with each other and both sought the comfort of each other's touch without the intensity of eye contact.

"You have more questions but you are afraid to ask. You do not know if you want to hear the answers," Ziva said.

"Yea, but that's not the only reason I'm not asking. I'm not good at this Ziva. I crack jokes. I quote movies. When someone I care about is hurting, I try to distract them. That isn't going to work this time. For either of us. I…I'm afraid of making this worse for you."

"The only way you could do that is if you treat me as something less than I was before. I can handle your honesty. I cannot handle your pity."

"I don't feel sorry for you, Ziva. I don't. I feel angry for you. I want to drag Saleem Ulman out of hell and peel his skin off his body in strips…slowly. And that is nothing compared to what I want to do to your father. And I want you to do it with me because you deserve vengeance. You deserve to watch them suffer. To be the one who makes them suffer."

"Yes, I do, but it would not change anything. I learned that when I lost Tali. Vengeance did not bring her back and it will not change what happened to me. The last year has been extremely difficult. I cannot deny that the months I spent in that camp were horrible. But it was no worse than I expected it to be. I knew what Saleem was and what he had trained his men to be. I did not intend to be captured alive but I knew what to expect when I was. It is the unexpected that has hurt me the most. Michael's betrayal. Everything Eli has done."

"So, because Saleem acted like the evil bastard that he was, you're okay? That doesn't work for me, Ziva."

"I did not say I was okay. I only said that I know vengeance will not make it better. And I am not trying to tell you that you should not be angry. It is the way you feel and I prefer that you are honest about it."

"But me being angry doesn't help you, does it?" Tony asked.

"Is that what this is about? You think you need to help me?" was Ziva's defensive response.

"That was not what I was trying to say. See what I mean? I'm gonna screw this up. Look, Ziva, I know you can get through this all by yourself. You're the strongest person I know. But the thing is, you don't have to, okay? You have people who care about you now. You're not alone anymore."

"I know that, Tony. That is why I came back to NCIS to make a home for myself. But…trust is still difficult for me. My brother, Ari…" Ziva stopped, suddenly unsure. Since the night she shot her brother, she had never really spoken about him to anyone except Gibbs.

"You never talk about him. But you must have loved him. What was he like before…before Kate?" Tony asked.

"I suppose he was a typical big brother and I adored him for it. He used to chase me with lizards and tease me about everything. He would swing Tali around and carry her on his shoulders. He gave me rides on his motorcycle. We were allies and enemies at the same time. We had a bond that only siblings can have. He…he told me he was innocent of shooting Kate and I believed him. He promised me that I would not lose him. The only time I did not believe him was the one time I should have. Ari said that Eli had his mother killed. Eli did it so he could turn Ari into his mole in Hamas. I should have known then that there was no limit to how Eli would use me."

Before Tony could respond, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was a nurse coming to wake Ziva up and check her vital signs.

"Well, no need to wake you up. Looks like we've got a slumber party going on in here. No prank calling the nurse's desk now. And no making out either. I don't want to walk in on anything embarrassing next time I come to check on you," she teased.

Tony started to move off the bed but the friendly nurse told him to stay put. "No reason for you to move. I can do everything I need to do from her side," she told Tony before turning to Ziva. "I heard you're an NCIS agent and you got a little crossways with a really bad guy. How's your head, honey? Your doctor prescribed a painkiller if it starts bothering you."

"It is fine. Just a little uncomfortable," Ziva told her.

"How uncomfortable? Scale of one to ten. One doesn't hurt at all and ten feels like just shoot me, please," the nurse explained.

"Five," Ziva admitted.

"Five's more than uncomfortable, honey. I think you need to let me get you that painkiller."

As the nurse checked Ziva's pulse she noticed Tony's injured hand. "Oh now, sweetie, what happened to your hand? You two must been in the same fight. You NCIS too?"

"Yea, I hit the door instead of the bad guy," Tony explained. "The doc here doesn't think it's broken. She gave me ice and ibuprofen."

"She's a smart one. I'd keep her if I were you," the nurse said as she examined Tony's hand herself. "She's probably right but if it still hurts in a week you should get an x-ray. You might've cracked something. Alright, honey, I'll be right back with that pain pill."

"Why didn't you say anything about how bad your head is hurting?" Tony asked quietly.

"I really did not focus on it until she asked. I guess I learned to live with pain and I have forgotten that I am now able to do something about it," Ziva admitted.

"Do you still have pain from this summer, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Not usually. Sometimes my ribs ache from where they were fractured. The doctor said that it is normal and it will eventually go away," Ziva explained.

Before Tony could answer, the nurse interrupted them once again to bring Ziva the pain killer. "Here you go, honey. Now, you call me if you need anything else. Otherwise, I'll see you again in a couple of hours. You remember what I said about behaving yourselves."

"She's really chatty. Nice but in a motherly kind of way. I was hoping you'd get a hot nurse. I always heal faster when the nurses are pretty. What time is it anyway? I bet all the rest of her patients are asleep so she saved all her talking for us," Tony joked.

"It is two-thirty. Maybe the day shift nurse will be more to your liking. Or mine. This is a Navy hospital. I am just as likely to have a handsome male nurse," Ziva replied with a yawn. They rested in silence for several minutes before Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva replied hesitantly.

"Tell me something good about you that I don't know."

"What is it you wish to know?" Ziva asked with relief.

"Anything. You're favorite color. You're favorite way to spend a rainy day. You're happiest memory," Tony suggested.

"I like red. On rainy days I like to sit on my couch wrapped in a quilt and read. My best memory is the day Tali was born. Eli acted like a father that day. He was happy. She was born very early in the morning. He woke me that day by telling me I had a new baby sister. Now you must tell me yours as well."

"Blue, I guess. Rainy days I like to be on the couch watching a Magnum or Bond marathon. My happiest memory is the day the recruiter told me I had a basketball scholarship to Ohio State. I knew then I could make it through without asking for my father's help. If he had paid for school, he would have expected a return on his investment. Tell me something you miss about Israel," Tony requested.

"I miss the beauty of it. You did not get to see that when you were in Tel Aviv. Most people think of Israel as a desert but that is not all of it. There are mountains and woods and the seashore. I love the beach at Haifa the best. And there are wildflowers everywhere. The nurit are my favorites. You would call them buttercups. Nurit is actually a common name for a girl in Israel."

"Kind of like how an American girl might be named Lily?" Tony asked.

"Yes, exactly like that. It is my turn to ask a question but I cannot think. I should not have taken that pain killer."

"Does your head feel better?"

"I think so but it is hard to tell. I suddenly feel as if I am floating," Ziva replied and then remained quiet for few minutes before speaking again. "I am glad you stayed with me, Tony," she mumbled drowsily as her eyes drifted shut.

Tony slowly lowered the bed until they were at only a slight incline instead of sitting up. Then he pulled out his phone and set the alarm for a few minutes before the nurse was due to check on Ziva again. Even with Ziva groggy on pain killer, he did not think it was a good idea for the nurse to wake them up. He hoped the drug would make Ziva's sleep dreamless.

Although Tony had set the alarm as a backup, he did not expect to fall asleep himself. The throbbing in his hand alone was enough to keep him awake. Adding that pain to his need to process everything that had happened tonight guaranteed sleep would be allusive. His violent reaction to Ziva confession that she'd been raped had surprised him. Ziva had acted like she expected it, though. He had panicked at first and seriously contemplated bolting out the door. The raw emotion of it scared the hell out of him. As always, it was her ability to remain calm that finally settled him.

He'd known the truth before she voiced it. Cop instinct and common sense both said it had happened. He thought he was prepared to hear her say it. He wanted to be strong for her. At first, he felt like a failure. Then she had said she couldn't handle his pity and he knew it was okay. His reaction gave her the chance to be the strong one and it was exactly what they both needed to get through that moment.

He shifted in the bed so he could see Ziva's face. So far, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He brushed a gentle kiss across her forehead. Then, because he knew he could never get away with it when she was awake, he softly told her, "I'm going to help you through this. I don't care how strong you are."

Despite a lingering headache and feeling a little nauseous, Ziva awoke more relaxed than she had felt in a long time. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was almost six-thirty. She vaguely remembered Tony waking her up at some point and asking her a question from the citizenship test. She must have answered it correctly because he let her go back to sleep immediately. She assumed the chatty nurse would be showing up any minute to check her status again. It was unfortunate because Tony looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Ziva glanced at his hand. Just as she had hoped, the ice and ibuprofen had prevented any significant swelling. My crazy hero, she thought, you are always acting on my behalf without giving any thought to yourself. She immediately flushed with embarrassment even though she'd only said the words in her head.

"Hey," Tony said after waking up and catching her staring. "How's your head feel?"

"Better than last night but it still hurts. My neck and shoulders are sore now as well. How is your hand?"

"Stiff and sore but not too bad. What did I tell you? A pretty nurse put ice on it and it's practically healed already. What?" Tony asked.

"Is there a tooth brush in that bag you brought up from your car? Because if there is, you need to go use it," she admonished him.

"You think my morning breath is bad? You should go check out your bed head. I didn't know hair could go that many directions at the same time," Tony teased. Much to Tony's amusement, Ziva reached up to smooth out her hair before she could stop herself.

It was six hours later before they finally arrived at Ziva's apartment. They had argued for the entire drive from the hospital about whether they were going to stop by NCIS to get Ziva's car. Tony had won the argument only because he was driving and Ziva had not resorted to pulling her gun. They were still discussing it as they got out of the elevator on Ziva's floor.

"Look, I said I will take you to get it tomorrow. Will you just give it a rest already?" Tony said with frustration.

"I think you are being ridiculous. The doctor said a little nausea is normal even with a mild concussion. I am perfectly capable of driving my car," Ziva continued to argue.

Before they could continue the argument further, Lucy opened her door. "Oh my dear, you are home! Your sweet little friend Abby told me what happened. How are you?"

"She has a headache, she's nauseous, and her neck and shoulders are sore but she still seems to think I should've let her drive herself home from the hospital," Tony told Lucy. He gave Ziva a glare that told her that he expected Lucy to be on his side.

"Well, I know exactly how you feel, dear. I hate giving up my independence," Lucy told Ziva with a wink.

"Women. I should've known you'd stick together," Tony groaned causing Lucy to laugh.

"Well, you will just have to come by when my son Jason is here. Then you will have an ally. He is forever trying to get me to stop doing things for myself. Now dear, we must get you inside so that you can rest. Have you been able to eat anything? I will be happy to make you some tea and toast some of my homemade bread for you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds much better than what they tried to pass off as food at the hospital," Ziva told her.

Tony dropped Ziva's bag in the entry way and then told her, "I'm going to head home, get a shower and a nap. The Caps are playing Toronto at seven tonight. If you want, I could bring dinner around six and then we could watch the game."

"I think I would like that. Maybe we could go pick up my car before the game starts?" she tried.

"Tomorrow, Ziva. What about you Lucy? Do you want to join us for dinner?" he said.

"Now aren't you sweet to ask. My son and granddaughter are coming for a visit and taking me to dinner so maybe another time."

Ziva waited until the door closed behind Tony and then began ranting to Lucy. "He is the most ridiculous, over protective man I have ever known. He insisted on staying at the hospital all night and now he will not take me to get my car. He annoys me. I do not need him to take care of me."

"And yet you are letting him do it. Why is that dear?" Lucy asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

"He is not giving me much of a choice, Lucy," Ziva insisted.

"Oh, my dear, you always have a choice. You are a resourceful young woman. If you really wanted your car, you could just call a cab and go get it yourself," Lucy told her with a smirk.

After making Ziva tea and toast, Lucy had gone home so Ziva could get some rest. Despite getting so little sleep the previous night, Ziva was unable to relax enough to take a nap, though. Lucy's comments had caused her to realize just how much she was beginning to depend on Tony. Not for the things he insisted on doing but for the relationship itself. Each time they separated she found herself looking forward to the next time she would see him. It made her just that much more anxious to arrive at work in the morning and more reluctant to leave at night. I cannot do this, she thought. I have been here before with him and been disappointed. I must remember that he is just trying to be my friend. As a friend, though, Tony now knew more about her than anyone else in her life. How am I supposed to guard my heart when he is the only one I have truly allowed to look into it?

Tony sat on his couch watching the last quarter of the Ohio State basketball game and thinking about what he should bring to Ziva's for dinner. I should have asked her about her favorite foods last night, he thought. He was thinking of getting something from a little nicer restaurant. I'm planning this like it's a date, he suddenly realized. Does Ziva see it that way? Do I want her to see it that way? The only thing he knew for sure was that it bugged the hell out of him when Pete asked for her number. For that matter, he hadn't been too thrilled about Chad Dunham flirting with her either. Fortunately, Ziva hadn't been interested in either of them. Next time I might not get so lucky, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warning: This chapter contains discussion of a child's death as a result of SIDS.

* * *

"Lucy, wait. Let me help with that," Tony called. He had spotted her in the parking garage of Ziva's apartment building. She was attempting to lift a large box out of the trunk of her car.

"Well now, how do you plan to hold this box and that bag of food you are carrying, too?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking you could carry the food and I'll get the box. It looks heavy," Tony said as he handed her the food and reached into the trunk. As they walked to the elevator, he asked, "What have you got in here anyway?"

"Just some old Christmas decorations I got out of storage. Just between you and me, I'm planning on adding a little Christmas cheer to Ziva's apartment. I even made a stocking with her name on it."

"Um, Lucy, I don't exactly know how to tell you this but Ziva is Jewish. She doesn't really celebrate Christmas."

"Well, she does now," Lucy said. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not out to change her religion. She told me that being Jewish was more cultural than religious for her. She thinks Christmas seems more like an American holiday. She agreed to celebrate with my family this year. I thought maybe she'd miss her friends and family in Israel less if she focused on Christmas instead of the Jewish holidays. What is it? You still seem troubled."

"I guess it's none of my business but she used to practice her religion. She went to a synagogue on Saturdays when she first came to the U.S. And she used to wear a Star of David necklace all the time, too. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen it since she got back. I wonder what changed," Tony explained.

"Well, I guess you'll have to ask her that. If I was speculating, I'd say that it was one of many things she did just because her father wanted it. Maybe she's trying to decide what she believes for herself now," Lucy said as she studied the sack of food and got a good look at the name of the restaurant. "Hmm, this is more than just stopping at a drive through on the way over. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to impress a girl."

"I was. Did it work? Are you impressed, Lucy?" Tony said with a flirtatious smile.

Shaking her head, Lucy sternly replied, "You won't be distracting me with your charm. What exactly are you up to, young man?"

"I was just trying to do something nice for Ziva, that's all," Tony replied a little taken aback by Lucy's change in demeanor.

"You'd best not be playing with that sweet girl's heart or you'll have me to answer to," Lucy warned him.

"I would never do that to her, Lucy. She's been through hell and I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Hmmph. A charmer like you? I'll believe that when I see it," Lucy said with a glare.

"Look, I know she's probably told you I was a player before but I've changed. It's not like that with her. I think I'm ready for a real relationship," Tony said, automatically defending himself before he paused to think about it. As realization dawned, he told Lucy accusingly, "You did that on purpose. Got me all defensive with your motherly concern for Ziva. You're good. Too good. I'd pay money to watch you take on my boss in interrogation."

Lucy laughed and told him, "From what Ziva has told me about him it sounds like that might be fun. Tony, you listen to me. I recognize good character when I see it and I know your heart's in the right place but you be careful with Ziva. You may be ready for a relationship but she still needs some time. Don't you get discouraged and give up on her."

By this time they were inside the elevator. As it approached Ziva's floor, Tony sat the box down and hit the emergency stop button. Seeing Lucy's concern, he reassured her, "My boss does this all the time. It'll start right up again when I push the button."

When he didn't continue immediately, Lucy asked him, "What is it, dear? Have I said something that upset you?"

"It's not what you said as much as what you got me to say. Look Lucy, I need to be honest with you. I didn't come over here tonight planning to start a relationship with Ziva. At least, I didn't think about it like that. I just know I don't like the thought of her with any other guy and I want to give her a reason not to be," Tony explained.

"I see. Well, perhaps you should think this through a little. If you expect her to give up her chance of finding love with someone else, it seems that you should be willing to offer her something more than take out from a nice restaurant in return, don't you think?" Lucy said gently. When she got no response, Lucy reached over and restarted the elevator herself.

The hockey game had ended about ten minutes earlier but Tony remained motionless on Ziva's couch. He'd been much quieter than normal throughout the evening. Ziva had commented on it but he attributed it to being tired. Now he was claiming he was too comfortable to move. The truth was he just didn't want to leave. He mindlessly changed the channel on the television until he came across an older episode of _Dirty Jobs_. He expected Ziva to protest when he left it there but she didn't.

As if she could read his mind, Ziva informed him, "Lucy watches this show. She has given me a new appreciation for it."

"Really? Lucy's a fan of _Dirty Jobs_? Didn't see that coming," Tony said.

"It is not so much the show as it is the host that she enjoys watching," Ziva told him waiting to see if he would be as shocked as she had been.

"I never figured her for a cougar but why not? Go, Lucy!"

"A cougar?" Ziva asked with confusion.

"Yea, you know, a woman who scores a much younger man. Like Demi Moore with Ashton Kutcher."

"I do not think Lucy actually intends to _score_ him. She just enjoys the view as do I," Ziva explained.

"So now she's got you appreciating the view? Guy's a nomad, you know. Goes from town to town filming this show. Never stays in one place for more than a couple of days. Home maybe five days outta the year. Thought you were done with that," Tony said.

"It is not just the view, Tony. If you look past the disgusting things he is doing, he actually has a very charming personality," Ziva told him. She could see that it was irritating Tony that she had expressed interest in the television host. She could not resist pushing it just a little further.

"So, that's what you're into, then? An old guy with a charming personality?" Tony asked.

"He is not that old, Tony. Older than you, certainly. He is closer to Gibbs age but Gibbs is still a very attractive man. And from what I understand Mike Rowe is not just the host. He created the show as well so I imagine he is quite wealthy," she added continuing to have a little fun at Tony's expense.

"So now you're a gold digger? You're messing with me," Tony realized.

"And you were falling for it. You really must be tired. Or distracted. I cannot decide which it is," Ziva told him.

"So, if nomadic but charming television hosts are not boyfriend material, then what is?" Tony asked. He tried to sound as if he was teasing but it came out sounding like a serious question.

Curious about his motive for asking, Ziva decided to humor him, "Physical characteristics are not so important as long as there is an attraction. I suppose I do find clean cut, is that right?" At Tony's nod she continued, "Clean cut is more appealing but not necessarily a requirement. The most important thing to me is honesty. I have had enough of deception and games. Honesty and kindness. I want someone who finds it impossible to be intentionally cruel. And they must have a sense of humor. I have had enough sadness in my life. I want someone who makes me laugh. And they must be unselfish. I have to be able to trust their motives. I cannot think of anything else. It is your turn."

"My turn?" Tony said with confusion.

"You should not have asked the question if you did not want to answer it as well. Describe your ideal girlfriend material," Ziva commanded.

Tony looked at her oddly but didn't correct her. "I don't really have a list. Physical attraction definitely has to be there. You gotta have that. No question. And I'm with you on the sense of humor thing. But beyond that I can't really describe it. There's just this quality I want but I can't explain."

"You are avoiding the question. Try to explain it," Ziva insisted.

"It really is hard to explain," at her threatening look, he added, "Okay, you remember the movie _Good Will Hunting_? The one where Matt Damon plays the messed up kid who's a math genius and Robin Williams is his psychiatrist."

"I do remember watching that movie with you, Tony. I was pleasantly surprised by the depth," Ziva remembered.

At the time, Tony had referred to it as one of "her" movies. They typically traded off between watching the superficial action flicks he preferred and the more meaningful movies she typically liked. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had watched movies together.

"Well, you remember the scene where the psychiatrist asks the kid who in his life challenges him? The kid tries to say it's the authors of the books he reads but the psychiatrist was talking about a real relationship. He tells him that his friends are like family. They will lay down in traffic for you is the line he uses. He keeps asking who challenges him. Who makes him think? Makes him want to be better than he is? Changes him? That is the best way I can describe what I want. Does that even make sense?"

"Yes, it does. And it is a surprisingly mature outlook for you," she teased.

"Oh, and good in bed. That's top of the list. I can't believe I almost forgot that," Tony said causing Ziva to roll her eyes. "Must be a sign that I need to go home and sleep. Nine-thirty work for breakfast tomorrow?"

When Ziva agreed, Tony finally moved to get his coat and made his way to her door. With a quick good night, he was gone. Ziva sighed. Something was bothering Tony and for once, she had no idea what it was. He'd had the afternoon to think about what she had revealed to him last night. She had been encouraged earlier when he had treated her the same as he always had. Now she was worried that might change.

Tony didn't even attempt to go to bed when he got home. Nor did he turn on the television which was unusual for him. Now that he was alone, he was determined to sort through his conversation with Lucy. She had pushed him into to saying he was ready for a relationship with Ziva but that didn't make it any less true. Being honest about his feelings for Ziva scared the hell out of him but the alternative scared him so much more. If nothing else, this summer had taught him just how painful it was to live without Ziva. He'd come dangerously close to telling her that in Somalia.

Lucy was right, though. Ziva was not ready for a relationship yet. And it wasn't just the sex part although that was likely to be difficult for her. She still had major trust issues to work through. Once again, he knew Lucy was right. He needed to be patient. I just need to make sure I'm the guy who's right there waiting when she is ready and she doesn't even consider anyone else, he thought. I can do this. I can use this time to win her heart.

By eight o'clock Sunday evening Ziva was emotionally and physically exhausted. She seriously contemplated just going to bed despite the early hour. The day had not gone at all as she had expected.

Breakfast with Tony that morning had been surprisingly pleasant. Ziva had prepared herself to confront him if he continued to act as quiet and distant as he had the previous evening. She had even worked out in her head exactly what she would say. As it turned out, there had been no need to say anything. Tony had been energetic and fun and kept her laughing most of the time. He had even invited her to join him watching football with his friends at a sports bar. He'd seemed genuinely disappointed when she told him she already had plans for the afternoon with Abby.

Earlier in the week, Abby had commented that Ziva's social calendar seemed to have gotten a lot busier recently. Every time I talk to you, you're doing something with your neighbor or Tony, Abby had said. Ziva sensed that her friend felt excluded and suggested they have some girl time on Sunday afternoon. Abby had been enthusiastic and had scheduled them for pedicures and facials at her favorite spa. Ziva had never really been to a spa before Abby had invited her for the first time almost four years ago. At the time, she had accepted the invitation in hopes of improving their working relationship. When she learned it was something Abby had often done with Kate, Ziva knew she had made the right choice.

This was the third time she and Abby had gone to a spa since Ziva had been back at NCIS. The first time had been not too long after the Daniel Cryer case. Without asking, Abby had instinctively known to leave a massage off the schedule even though that had been one of Ziva's favorites previously. Until this afternoon, Ziva had never questioned how Abby knew it would be a bad idea. After finishing at the spa, they had gone to a favorite coffee house. The two women were sharing a sinfully chocolate dessert when Abby had approached the subject.

"Ziva, have you ever just known something about a friend and it made you so worried about them but you didn't know how to talk to them about it? It's like you're so scared you'll hurt them but you're also afraid it will be really bad if they don't talk about it."

"What is it that you think you know, Abby?" Ziva had said as her mask quickly fell into place.

"You know how we found Saleem's camp by tracking all that personal stuff he wanted delivered. And we followed the next shipment after the Damocles. Well, the thing is the camp was in the middle of nowhere, right? So most of the stuff made sense except for one thing," Abby told her.

"What was the one thing Abby?" Ziva asked. She had a sinking feeling she knew where this was going.

"Condemns," Abby said quietly. "I read all the reports from after the camp was destroyed and there weren't any other women there. And Dunham's reports all said that they never spotted any of the men in town. That's why it was so hard to locate their camp. And you couldn't watch that video last week. I really want to be wrong, Ziva. Please tell me I'm wrong."

Ziva had wanted desperately to lie but she could not do it. Not when Abby asked her directly like this. "You are not wrong, Abby, but please do not ask me anything else about it."

Abby's stern response had surprised her. "You don't have to talk right now but you will listen to me."

Afraid that disagreeing would lead to Abby causing a scene, Ziva had nodded her assent.

"I'm not an expert but I have been through this with other friends. There was a serial rapist at LSU when I was there. I knew two of the girls who were attacked. One of them kinda fell apart. She got into all this destructive behavior and finally died of a drug overdose. She had never talked about it. Not to anyone. You can't do that, Ziva. It's like poison if you do that. So I just want you to know that you need to talk about it. To somebody. Please, Ziva. Promise me that you will."

"What happened to the other girl, Abby?" Ziva asked quietly.

"She found someone safe to talk to. And it took a long time but she kinda healed, you know? She's married now and has three kids. She lives in Atlanta. I just got a Christmas letter from her. They're like the cutest little family. And she sounds really happy."

They sat there in silence for a long time. Somehow Abby knew to give Ziva time to process everything. Finally, Ziva spoke. "Tony knows. I think he has known for some time but I told him Friday night when he stayed at the hospital with me. We did talk about it a little."

"You know, if you ever want to talk to me, you can. It doesn't matter how bad it was. I can handle it because you're my friend."

"I know, Abby. You are a good friend to me. And I promise I will try to talk about it with someone."

"Okay," Abby said with a small smile which then grew to a mischievous grin. "So, you've been spending a lot of time with Tony. What's up with that?"

It was five o'clock by the time Ziva returned home from her afternoon with Abby. She had been thrilled to find her apartment tastefully decorated for the holidays. The decorations included a miniature tree and a stocking with Ziva's name embroidered on it. Clearly, Lucy had been busy while Ziva was gone for the afternoon. Ziva had immediately gone across the hall to thank her.

"How are you today, dear? Are you feeling better? You've been gone a long time so you must be," Lucy said.

"Yes, I am. My head does not hurt at all. I went to breakfast with Tony before he took me to get my car. And then Abby and I went to a spa this afternoon," Ziva explained and then added, "I wanted to thank you for my decorations. It was a welcome surprise."

"I hope you do not mind that I used the emergency key you gave me for something other than an emergency," Lucy teased.

Lucy was very perceptive. Although Ziva was trying very hard to act normal, Lucy could tell that something wasn't quite right with her friend. "Dear, is everything okay?"

"No, Lucy, it is not but I am not sure I can talk about it. Some very bad things happened to me this summer that I have not yet told you. Abby tried to get me to talk about some of it today."

"Well, why don't I make us some tea and we will sit down and see what happens. You might surprise yourself. Sometimes it is easier to share something with a good friend than it is to hold it all inside."

After making the tea and directing Ziva to her couch, Lucy said softly, "Dear, you know that you can tell me anything."

"I know, Lucy, Abby said the same thing to me. It is just…" Ziva said struggling to explain how she felt.

"You do not wish to burden your friends with the horror of it," Lucy said.

"Yes."

"My dear, did I ever tell you that Matthew and I lost a child?"

"Oh no, Lucy, you did not. I am so sorry," Ziva told her as her heart broke for her friend. Ziva had known grief but never to the degree she had seen in someone who had lost a child. No wonder Lucy had been able to identify so well with everything Ziva had told her about Gibbs.

"Our first baby, Julie, was only four months old. She died in her sleep. Crib death they called it back then. It's got some fancier sounding name now. Most of my friends were young mothers like me. Or they were soon to be. I did not want to burden them. I did not want to make them fear losing their own child so I held my grief inside. I cannot tell you the horror of finding your child dead. Julie was a good baby right from the beginning. She rarely cried and she always woke up happy. I went to her room that morning expecting to find her smiling and laughing as I did every morning. Instead, she was cold and lifeless," Lucy paused for a moment to compose her self.

"Oh, Lucy, I do not know what to say. I have lost many people I loved but to lose a child. I cannot imagine."

"It was devastating and I grieved alone the first few weeks. I even pushed Matthew away. Finally, it was my sister that got me to talk about it. She said watching me suffer in silence was worse than anything I would say. My dear, nothing you tell me can possibly be worse than knowing that you are hurting alone," Lucy pleaded. "Please try to talk to me."

Abby had said her college friend had found a safe place to go. Looking at Lucy's face, Ziva knew she had found a safe place as well. "I have told you that I trusted my father when I should not have. When I did that, he sent me on a suicide mission to assassinate a dangerous terrorist named Saleem Ulman. I was on a team sent to locate and infiltrate his training camp in Somalia. The mission failed and I was captured. I was held prisoner in the camp for over three months before NCIS rescued me. As far as I know, my father did not even attempt to find me."

"Oh, dear, I was afraid it was something like that. Three months is a long time to be at the mercy of such an evil man. I'm amazed that you survived it," Lucy said.

"In Mossad, our missions were often accomplished at great risk. We were trained to endure many things if the mission failed. I did not expect to survive. Now that I have, I am not sure I can…" Ziva stopped as a lone tear began a slow descent down her cheek. "Lucy, terrible things were done to me and I…I participated in some of them just to stay alive."

"You feel degraded and you believe it was your fault. Isn't that right? And you think that I cannot possibly understand the shame you are feeling? Oh my dear, I forget you've never been a parent. Ziva, I thought that I let my own child die. That it was my fault. That if I had just checked on her more that night, it would not have happened. I avoided Matthew for weeks because I thought I was responsible for his grief."

"But Lucy, it was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. It just happened."

"Just as what happened to you was done _to_ you, my dear. I'm sure whatever you did to stay alive was necessary and most likely forced. None of it is your fault. Some day you will talk about the details but for tonight, I want you to listen to me. There are many people, and I am one of them, who love you and are glad you survived. I'm just sorry that it cost you so much to do it. I promise you this, dear. You will heal and you will get through this. You hold on to that when it gets hard."

After leaving Lucy's apartment, Ziva had decided that whether she slept or not, she was going to bed. She had just changed into her pajamas when she heard a knock at her door. It was Tony. Ziva seriously considered ignoring him but she knew he would not go away.

Opening the door, she said, "Why are you here?"

"You weren't answering your phone. I've been calling for over two hours," Tony told her. His expression revealed he was both irritated and concerned.

"I had my phone on silent while I was talking to Lucy. Do we have a case?"

"No case. Is everything okay? You don't usually ignore your phone when you're with Lucy, do you? That won't go over well with the boss if you miss a call out."

"I suppose everything is alright but it has been a long day," a wearied Ziva replied.

Her answered only heightened Tony's concern. "What happened? I thought you were just hanging out with Abby. Doing the girly spa thing. Is something wrong with Lucy?"

Instead of answering, Ziva turned and walked toward her living room. After shutting and locking the door, Tony quickly followed. Ziva surprised him by sitting close to the center of her couch. Without saying anything, Tony sat right next to her and draped his arm on the cushion behind her. He knew better than to push her further and just waited silently for Ziva to say something.

"Abby knows," Ziva said quietly. "She talked to me because she is worried."

"Knows what?" Tony started to ask before he made the connection. "Oh. Did you tell her or did she figure it out?"

"Much like you, she had reached a conclusion and I confirmed it."

"That bothers you, doesn't it? That we could figure it out. I know what you're thinking but you shouldn't take it that way, Ziva. It's not like you're wearing a sign or something. I mean, you've got acting fine down to an art form. It's just the way the evidence adds up. One woman. Thirty terrorists. Three months. Isolated location. Common sense tells you it wasn't good," Tony explained.

"I suppose you are right. You are trained investigators. I should not be surprised that you could reach the correct conclusion."

"So what did Abby say?" Tony asked.

"She is worried that I will not talk about it. She knew someone who did not and was destroyed by it."

"You told Lucy. That's why you weren't answering the phone."

"I told her some of it, yes. She did not even know about Somalia at all before tonight."

"I'm glad, Ziva. I know it was hard for you but I think it's good that you have someone like her that wasn't part of it, you know?"

"So if there is no case, why were you calling?" Ziva asked.

"I thought you might want to come hang out for the last game after you were finished with the spa thing. Pete was totally drunk and making a complete ass of himself with the waitresses. I figured we could laugh at him together."

"If that is all you wanted why did you drive all the way over here? You could have told me all about it in the morning, Tony."

"I drove over here because you weren't answering your phone."

"That is ridiculous, Tony. I might have been in the shower or sleeping or just let the battery die. I can take care of myself, you know. You do not need to worry so much about me."

"Yea, well, the last time no one could reach you it was because you were being held prisoner in a terrorist training camp. Oh, but first we thought it was because you were dead. And less than forty-eight hours ago you were unconscious for almost twenty minutes. And the doctor made you spend the night in the hospital because he says you've had too many head injuries recently. I think I'm entitled to a little mild paranoia here."

"I suppose from your perspective there might be some legitimate cause for concern," Ziva conceded. "But as you can see, I am fine."

"No kidding. You look especially fine tonight. Were those on sale, too, Princess?" he teased reminding Ziva that she was in her pajamas.

"How do you know I am not a fan of Tinkerbell? I understand that fairy princesses are empowered and do not need a prince to rescue them all the time. They are excellent role models for young girls," Ziva stated. At Tony's look of disbelief, she added, "I read it in a parenting magazine at my doctor's office."

"Was it the only thing available to read or do you have news you're not sharing?"

"What? No, there was a shortage of reading material. And the pajamas were buy one, get one free. Snoopy and Tinkerbell were the only ones left in my size. The weather became cold unexpectedly and I needed to purchase some warmer pajamas quickly. We had to work late and I was stuck shopping at one of those twenty-four hour discount superstores. If I had known you were coming over tonight, I would have worn my camouflage pajamas instead," Ziva told him.

"Ziva, um, just tell me if this is none of my business but you've mentioned the doctor several times lately. Is everything okay? I mean, I guess I didn't think about that part of it but…"

"Tony," Ziva stopped him before softly adding, "I am fine. It was a routine appointment. And I have been tested. Saleem…did not like to share. And he had been in the desert for over a year. That lowered the risk."

"It was just Saleem, then? He was the only who one…" Tony started before Ziva interrupted.

"Only him and one other. And that was only one time. Saleem had him killed when he found out."

That means it was more than once with Saleem, Tony thought to himself before saying, "I'm sorry, Ziva. I shouldn't have gone there. It's been a bad day for you already. A bad weekend, I guess."

"It has not been bad so much as difficult. Although it has been hard, I am glad that you know the truth. And Abby and Lucy as well. It is surprising but I feel freer than I was before. I no longer feel that I must try to hide what happened and that I always have to pretend I am okay when I am not. I did not expect that."

Tony gently lowered his arm to rest on Ziva's shoulders. He was surprised when she not only welcomed the contact but shifted closer to him. They sat that way for several minutes without talking. Finally, Tony broke the silence.

"Ziva, will you please do something for me?"

"What is it you want?"

"Next time you have your phone on silent, will you please check it for messages every hour or so? If you don't want to talk, at least text me that you're okay."

So much for empowerment, Ziva thought. Those fairy princesses obviously never encountered a prince so stubbornly determined to be over protective.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I warned everyone at the beginning that this was going to have all the usual clichés. So no throwing tomatoes for jealous Ziva. I'm just saying.

* * *

So far it had been a quiet week for the team. It was a welcome change after their last case but by Wednesday everyone was growing bored.

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?" Tony asked Ziva during a rare moment when the two of them were alone in the bullpen.

"No. Why? I thought the Capitals played last night."

"They did. There's a movie out I thought both of us would like. It's got football and Sandra Bullock for me and character growth for you. It's a true story. You probably read the book already."

"You are talking about _The Blind Side_, yes? I have heard it is very good but I have not read the book yet."

"So, do you want to go tonight? If it stays this quiet, we'll probably get off in time for dinner too."

"Careful, Tony. It sounds like you are asking me for a date."

"What if I am? What would you say?"

"I would say that I need to go home and change clothes before you pick me up," Ziva replied brazenly.

"I'll pick you up at six-thirty then. Movie starts at eight-thirty," Tony said with a flirtatious smile.

Ziva refused to allow herself to give in to nervousness. He was joking. He does not mean a real date, she thought. Nevertheless, with nothing else to occupy her mind, she spent much of the afternoon deciding what she should wear. Then she spent the rest of it berating herself for being ridiculous. Meanwhile, Tony tried not to smile too much. Their conversation had gone exactly as he hoped. He'd been able to hint that his intentions were more than friendship without coming on too strong. He was trying to follow Lucy's advice and not push Ziva too soon.

Tony and Ziva were still discussing the movie when they returned to her apartment building later that evening. The premise of the movie had intrigued Ziva so much that she did not even pay attention when Tony walked her to her door. He was surprised that she hadn't made her usual protest when he turned off his car. He forgot about it, though, as he listened to her animated analysis of the movie.

"I am so amazed by how much having a new family changed the direction of the boy's life. I cannot help thinking about the difference between what he would have been and what he became because he had a family that loved him. Have you ever wondered what you would be like if you were raised in a different family from your own?" Ziva asked.

"I got sent to military school when I was twelve, Ziva. I wasn't exactly raised in a family."

"So do you think having a bad family is better than having no family?" she asked him as they entered her apartment.

"Not for me. I had a couple of teachers that really cared about me. Probably more than my dad ever did. And I had good friends. I was better off," Tony explained as he shrugged off his coat and sat on her couch.

Almost on automatic, Tony had picked up her remote while he talked and switched on the television. He kept the volume low and did not focus on it. It was almost as if he just wanted the background noise. It was on the tip of Ziva's tongue to tell him to shut it off when it hit her. He is turning to the television because he is uneasy with the topic of conversation. Having the television on comforts him.

"It still must have hurt you, though, being sent away like that," Ziva prompted gently as she sat down as well. She quickly added, "If you do not wish to talk about it…"

"No, it's fine. It's not my favorite topic but I'll tell you if you really want to know. It sucked. My dad didn't even tell me where we were going until we were about fifteen minutes away. I thought it was going to be a fun surprise. Some surprise. He basically said there was no point in keeping me around if I didn't want to learn anything from him. He expected me to be interested in his business. To go to work with him. Stuff like that," Tony explained.

"That is ridiculous. You were twelve. Twelve year old boys are interested in video games and cartoons not business," Ziva exclaimed.

"Don't forget girls. I was really interested in girls by then," he said leading Ziva to believe he was going to revert to joking. Instead, he continued in a more serious vein, "You know, my father never really got it about being a parent. He just expected me to be everything he wanted without any effort from him. He was all about not being inconvenienced. Maybe if he actually ever spent time with me I might have cared about something he cared about. I know this is hard to believe but I used to do things for his attention. Negative attention is better than no attention, right? I guess he finally got tired of the irritation."

"You are right. I am quite shocked you would do things to get attention for yourself," Ziva teased before asking curiously. "What about your mother, Tony?"

"My mother was pretty messed up most of the time. When I was little, I was like a live doll she would dress up and play with. When I got too big for that, she really didn't know what to do with me anymore. By the time I was twelve, she was too far gone to care about anything my father did," Tony revealed.

"Eli threatened to send me away once. Maybe I would have been better off if he had."

"How old were you?" Tony asked.

"Six."

"He threatened to send you away when you were _six_? Why?" Tony questioned as his opinion of Eli David dropped even lower.

"I lied to him. My mother was pregnant with Tali and she was sleeping in her room. I was playing with a new ball and I broke a vase. I was not allowed to play with the ball in the house. I knew Eli would take it away when he found out. So I lied and told him I did not know what happened. But of course he knew. When we were called to dinner that night, my chair was not at the table. You know what he said? 'Ziva lies to her father. She does not want to be a part of this family so she will no longer sit with us.' He made me sit on the floor across the room and eat there. Then he began talking to my mother about where they should send me to live since I was no longer part of the family."

"What did you do?"

"I cried and begged him not to send me away. I promised to never lie to him again. Finally, he told me that I could stay but I had to give him my ball and all of my other toys. I even had to give him the stuffed bear I slept with at night. So I went to my room and I gathered all of it up. When I gave it to him, he threw it in the garbage bin and then he put my chair back. He said, 'Enough crying, Ziva. It is done. Eat your dinner.' Then he started talking about work as if none of it had happened."

"He forced you to give up everything that was important to you to earn his love. At six years old," Tony said incredulously.

"I thought it was how all fathers disciplined their children. I did not know he was cruel. And when I pleased him, he was very loving to me. The next day Ari used his own money to buy me a little bear that I could hide under my pillow. It was in my apartment when it blew up. When my mother put me in bed that night, she told me that I must try very hard to never make my father angry. She said as long as I did not anger him, he would not hurt me."

Tony watched Ziva closely. As she told him the story of her father's cruelty, she had gradually drawn her knees to her chest. Now she sat curled into the corner of the couch looking like the scared little girl she'd described in her story. In all the years he had known her, Tony had never seen her look like this.

"Ziva, have you ever talked about this before?" Tony asked.

"No, none of us ever talked about it after that night. I did not mean to talk about it tonight," Ziva said.

"I'm glad you did," Tony said softly and then smugly added, "It proves me right."

"I share one of my worst childhood memories with you and you are telling me I told you so?" Ziva asked with angry disbelief.

Grateful that her anger at him had snapped her out of her headspace, Tony replied, "Yup. I'm going to take a wild guess that Eli was angry with you when he told you to take Rivkin's place on the mission. Am I right?"

"Yes…he said he could no longer trust me to be loyal to Mossad or to him. Then he demanded I prove my loyalty by taking Michael's place but I do not see what that has to do with anything."

"Think about it, Ziva. The second Eli got angry and questioned your loyalty, he turned you back into a little girl begging not to be thrown out of her family. You were willing to do anything he asked to get his love back. He planted that in you as a child so he could control you. You didn't have a choice. See? I was right. Ending up in Somalia was not your fault. It was not the result of your choices because you didn't have any," Tony explained before becoming distracted by the beginning of a _Dirty Jobs_ episode. "Hey, look, it's the high rise window washer episode. You gotta help me figure out how we can force our phobic probie to watch this."

"How did you do that?" Ziva asked in disbelief as the reality of what Tony said began to sink in. It really was not my choice to go after Saleem, Ziva thought.

"Do what? I just call like I see it, Ziva. It's up to you to decide if you buy it. Come on. You seriously think this guy is charming? I can wash windows better than that. Oh, damn, did you that? He almost fell! I missed that the first time I watched it. McGee would totally wet his pants if he saw this," Tony joked.

Tony continued to watch the episode and left Ziva to her thoughts. He was a little disappointed that the movie had spawned such a serious discussion between them. He had intended for the evening to be lighthearted and fun. He sensed that what had just transpired had been a significant step in the healing process for Ziva, though. For that reason, he couldn't completely regret it.

"Tony," Ziva said bringing his attention back to her. "I wish to tell you something. And then you can decide if you buy it."

"Okay?"

"Your father was an idiot. Sending you away was his mistake not yours. It does not matter how much you misbehaved as a child, you did not deserve to be sent away. Your father is missing out on knowing a good man and I am not the only one who sees that," after a brief pause, she added, "You really think you can wash windows better than Mike Rowe? I wish to see you prove it. You can start by washing the dishes in my kitchen sink."

"Uh, yea, not gonna happen, Ziva. I think that's my cue that it's time to leave. Seriously, it's a school night. It's going to be hard enough trying to stay awake tomorrow if we don't catch a case," he said as pulled on his coat.

Ziva followed him to the door. He opened it slightly and then turned back to face her.

"What you said just now, Ziva, uh…thanks," he said before reaching his hand out to cup her face. This time Tony showed no signs of feeling awkward as he stood at her door. He seemed to know exactly what he wanted to do. Leaning toward her, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Ziva."

After closing the door behind Tony, Ziva allowed herself a few brief moments of feeling like a giddy teenager before forcing her emotions back under control. It is just friendship. He only meant it as friendship, she told herself repeatedly. Still, it was very difficult to keep her heart from hoping after tonight. After all, he had picked her up, insisted on paying for everything, and kissed her good night. The kiss could easily be interpreted as friendship, Ziva reminded herself. To keep her thoughts under control, Ziva focused instead on what Tony had revealed about his childhood. It explained so much about him. His almost desperate need to be the center of attention. His constant drive to please Gibbs. He must fear rejection the way I fear betrayal, she thought.

Thursday was another long and boring day. Gibbs was running out of things to try to occupy the team. They spent the morning in the gym with Ziva demonstrating an Israeli martial arts combat technique and part of the afternoon honing their skills on the gun range. As the remainder of the afternoon dragged, Gibbs starting showing signs of letting them leave early. Ziva called Lucy and offered to make dinner for the two of them. She was really hoping to talk with Lucy about the previous evening as well as practice using her lasagna recipe. She was thinking of making it for Tony again soon. He had raved about it the first time she made it for him four years ago. Of course, he had gone without eating all day while they were stuck in that cargo container so it might have been the hunger talking.

Before Tony overheard Ziva's conversation with Lucy, he thought about trying to have dinner with Ziva himself. He probably could have wrangled an invitation to join her and Lucy if he'd tried hard enough. He sensed that Ziva might need to talk to Lucy alone, though, so he asked McGee what he was doing instead. I haven't really talked to him since that whole coffee shop assassin fiasco, he thought. I should make sure he's really okay.

"Hmm, dear, this is just delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Lucy said complimenting her smiling hostess.

"My mother taught me. It was one of the few things we had in common. I think she found me quite frustrating otherwise. I preferred toy soldiers to dolls. I idolized my older brother and wanted to do everything he did. My father took advantage of that and began training us for Mossad at an early age. I completed my first mission at fourteen."

"And how did your mother feel about that?" Lucy asked.

"It did not matter how she felt. She had no choice. My older brother, Ari, was not even her child but my father forced her to raise him. Eli had an affair with a Palestinian woman. She was a doctor in the refugee camps along the Gaza strip. She was killed by an Israeli military strike while Ari was visiting us. Ari believed my father somehow ordered it. My mother had a very kind heart. She never blamed Ari for my father's indiscretion and she loved him as her own child. Eli raised Ari to be his mole in Hamas just as he raised me to be an assassin."

"The more you tell me about your father the more I want to march over to Israel and ring his neck," Lucy told her. Seeing Ziva's puzzled expression, she laughed and explained, "It is one way to kill a chicken, dear. You pick it up and swing it around by the neck. I suppose it sounds cruel nowadays but it is the way it was done back on the farm."

"You know, Lucy, I think I would like to see that," Ziva said. At Lucy's incredulous expression, Ziva clarified, "Oh no, not killing a chicken. I mean I wish to see you ring Eli's neck. I do not think he has ever encountered an adversary quite like you."

Once Lucy was able to stop laughing, she asked, "So, how was the movie last night? Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. It was very good. It made an impact on me. I have not been able to stop thinking about it all day," Ziva replied.

"Tell me about it, dear."

Ziva gave her a detailed description of the movie and then recounted the conversation she and Tony had afterwards. She found it much easier to talk about it the second time. Lucy listened without interrupting until Ziva finished.

"You are quiet, Lucy. What are you thinking?"

"That killing is too good for either of those men," she said surprising Ziva with the depth of her anger. "Tony is a wonderful young man and I will tell him so the next time I see him. To think his father just sent him away like that. And what your father did to an innocent young girl. I can't think of a punishment harsh enough. Well, you are loved now and that is what matters. And you will overcome what these worthless men have done if I have to take you in and raise you all over again myself," she stated emphatically.

"Watching that movie, I wondered what I would be if had been raised by someone like you," Ziva told her.

"Well, I'm certain of one thing, dear. You wouldn't be such a good cook. I learned eventually but I burned everything the first year I was married. Bless his heart, my Matthew ate it all and never said a word. "

Tony returned to the bar to find Tim staring at a business card lying next to his drink on the table. Tony snatched it away and saw that it belonged to a woman. At Tony's questioning glance, Tim nodded to toward a pretty brunette sitting across the room and said she had just handed it to him a few moments before Tony returned.

"Seriously, she just walked right up and handed you her number? Way to go, Probster! The diet's really working," Tony congratulated Tim.

They had been waiting at the bar in their favorite seafood restaurant for a table to open up. Tony had left McGee alone long enough to go to the restroom. In the short time Tony was gone, the woman who was also waiting in the bar had made her move.

"I don't know, Tony. Handing her number to a complete stranger. Maybe she's just desperate," Tim worried.

"She doesn't look desperate to me. I mean, you can tell if a woman is desperate, McGee. That woman is not desperate," Tony claimed as he cast a sidelong glance at the woman in question. "You should call her. At least one of us oughta be getting laid. Try to remember to take pictures this time," Tony encouraged.

"I'm getting a little weirded out about how interested you've been in my social life lately. When was the last time you had a date, Tony?" McGee asked turning the tables on Tony.

"I date, McGee. Just because I haven't told you about it, doesn't mean it isn't happening," Tony defended.

"Why is that Tony? Why haven't you said anything? Cause it used to be all you could talk about," Tim asked. When he didn't get an answer, he switched tactics. "So Abby's all worked up about the time you've been spending with Ziva. That wouldn't have anything to do with why you haven't been talking about your dates, would it?"

"Why's Abby so worked up? Did Ziva say something? What did Abby tell you?" Tony asked.

"What is this? The fifth grade? You want me to pass Abby a note for you? Does Ziva like Tony? Check yes or no." Seeing Tony's horrified expression, Tim relented, "Look, Abby just said she noticed you and Ziva had been spending a lot of time together outside of work. And you did stay with her that night in the hospital."

"Yea, I guess we have been hanging out a lot," Tony conceded.

"And?"

"And what, Probie? We've been talking," Tony explained.

"Talking?" Tim asked in a tone that implied he thought talking must be a euphemism for something else.

"Are you channeling Gibbs with the one word questions? We've been talking about stuff, you know, like this summer and her father. That kind of stuff."

"Ziva talked to you about Somalia?" Tim asked clearly stunned.

"A little. Some. Yea, look it's kinda…"

"Don't tell me. I mean, it's gotta be pretty personal, right? I'm just glad she's talking about it. You know, I knew it couldn't be that easy. She couldn't just be fine after everything that must have happened. But she's okay, right?" Tim asked with concern.

"Yea, McGee, Ziva's okay. She's working through it. She's got a neighbor that's been a good friend to her. Her name is Lucy and she's amazing old lady. She's a better interrogator than Gibbs if that's possible. Ziva talks to her and to Abby some too, I think. Ziva's not really fine yet but she will be."

"What about you?" Tim asked.

"What about me? What do you mean?"

"Are you okay with it? It can't be easy listening to her talk about it. And it's not like you got off light with Saleem either. He put you through the ringer with that truth serum. And what with throwing Ziva down in front of you like that when you thought she was dead and all," Tim explained

"You're kidding me? You're worried about me? My one day with Saleem was a walk in the park compared to the hell Ziva was in for three months."

"Wow. You meant it, didn't you? That's why you're not dating. You meant what you said to her over there."

"What makes you think that Probie?"

"Because I just tried to make this about you and you totally flipped it back around to her. You actually care about her more than you do yourself, don't you?"

"Uh…yea, Tim, I guess I do. Don't tell anybody, okay? I've spent years cultivating my rep as self-centered playboy. Don't want to ruin it now."

By Friday afternoon, Tony declared they had broken a record for the longest amount of time spent with no active cases. Gibbs had completely given up any pretense of getting his team to work. Around four o'clock, Abby joined them in the bullpen.

"I guess all the criminals out there have caught the Christmas spirit," she told them. "I never thought I'd say this about a week without a case but I need to drink. Team happy hour anyone?"

She managed to convince everyone except Gibbs to participate. They had started out at their usual place. As the evening progressed and it became apparent that everyone except Ducky was in for the long haul, they moved to a more lively club. Since it was still fairly early when they arrived, Abby had snagged a prime corner table that gave them a great view of the dance floor and bar. The atmosphere had been fun but relaxed until a bachelorette party arrived. It was obvious it was not their first club of the night. Ziva and Abby had watched in amusement as the boys lost their ability to focus on anything but the group of young women gathered near the bar. In keeping with tradition, most of the girls were dressed in outfits that left little to the boys' imagination.

"Oh, look, my drink is all gone. What about yours, Ziva?" Abby asked while exchanging a conspiring look with Ziva.

"Oh, mine is as well. I guess we will just need to go to the bar ourselves and get another round," Ziva replied following Abby's lead.

"I'll be happy to get you ladies a refill," Jimmy quickly offered.

"It's actually my turn to buy this round, Palmer," Tim asserted.

"I'm the senior field agent here, I'll get the drinks," Tony declared.

A brief argument ensued over whether Tony could assert his senior agent status when they were actually off duty. In the end, Tony conceded that wingmen weren't a bad idea and all three men went to the bar. Tim and Jimmy returned in a fairly short amount of time declaring the group of girls to be much more fun to look at than to actually talk to. Tony, however, remained talking with an animated blonde in a very short hot pink mini-skirt and stiletto boots.

"Looks like Dinozzo's back in the game," Jimmy commented as they all watched the blonde buy Tony a drink and then try to drag him onto the dance floor.

"Actually, Palmer, I think he already knows her from somewhere. It looked like she might've even been wearing a wedding ring," Tim said with a sidelong glance at Ziva.

After their conversation the previous evening, Tim was a little confused by Tony's behavior. He was willing to give his friend the benefit of the doubt, though. It definitely looked like the girl had approached him first. Tim just wished Tony would make a move to get rid of her and get back to their table.

Ziva managed to her keep mask of perfect calm in place and continued to participate in the conversation at their table. It does not matter who he flirts with, she thought. We are just friends, she repeatedly reminded herself as she continued to secretly observe Tony. Even from a distance, Ziva could tell that the blonde woman was gorgeous. Although her outfit was intentionally tacky, it was still very flattering. The alcohol was probably contributing to her behavior but it was obvious that this girl was someone who tended to be the life of the party. She is exactly Tony's type, Ziva thought. When fifteen minutes passed and Tony still appeared to be engrossed with the blonde, Ziva decided it was enough. Hoping to fool her friends, she spent the next five minutes periodically rubbing her forehead and pretending to wince at the noise level. She gradually grew quiet until Abby finally asked what was wrong.

"I have developed a headache from the cigarette smoke. I think I should probably go home," Ziva informed her friends.

"Do you want me to walk you out? I can stay with you while you wait for a cab," Tim offered knowing she had ridden to the club with Tony.

"That is not necessary, McGee, but thank you. I will be fine. I will see all of you on Monday."

"Feel better," Abby called to her while exchanging a concerned look with Tim.

Ziva had only been gone for a minute when Tony returned to the table with a round of drinks. "Sorry for the delay on the drinks. Wow. Talk about a happy drunk. Where's Ziva? Nature call? I woulda thought you'd go with her, Abby. Don't you girls usually stick together for that?"

"Uh, Ziva left, Tony," Tim told him.

"What? Why?" Tony asked.

"She said the cigarette smoke was giving her headache," Abby informed him. "She only left like a minute ago. She's probably still outside waiting on a cab."

"I'm just gonna…" Tony didn't even finish his sentence before turning and walking rapidly toward the entrance.

Tony made his way outside and then looked around until he spotted Ziva near the valet stand.

"Hey," he said pulling her gently to the side so they would not block the other patrons. "Abby said you are leaving. You couldn't wait around long enough to say good night?"

"The smoke was giving me a headache. I needed fresh air. And you were busy," Ziva explained. Trying to appear casual, she asked, "So, did you get her number?"

"Who's number? What are you talking about?" Tony was genuinely confused.

"The blonde in the pink skirt," Ziva replied.

At that point, the revelation hit Tony like a ton of bricks. Ziva had no idea who he had been talking to in the bar. Before he could explain, Ziva spoke again.

"I assume you will be hooking up with her later, yes?" Ziva asked after having decided to drop the pretense that it did not bother her.

"Not if I want to live, I won't," Tony replied.

"What are _you_ talking about, Tony?"

"She's married, Ziva. To a marine. According to his records he's about six three and weighs two fifty. Carries a really big gun. And he'll be home from Afghanistan in about three weeks. Ziva, that was _Ashlynn_. She's at the bachelorette party. It might've looked like she was into me but she's drunk off her ass and really excited about her husband coming home…were you jealous?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"No, of course not. I…I was disappointed. I thought you had outgrown meaningless hook ups with blondes in mini-skirts," Ziva said defensively.

"You are. You're jealous. I can see it in your eyes. You were leaving because you're jealous. Of Ashlynn. The little happy homemaker with a mini-van," Tony said with a laugh.

"I do not see what is so humorous. I may have overreacted a little but she certainly is not dressed like she drives a mini-van tonight. Nevertheless, it is none of my business who you hook up with. It is not as if I have a claim on you," Ziva stated.

"Oh…" Tony said as he put his hands in his pockets. Looking awkward and very uncomfortable, he continued, "So you don't think you have a claim, then? Um, cause I guess I was…well, I was kinda thinking that you do. Have a claim, that is. I mean, we've been spending a lot of time together."

"Why would I think that, Tony? I thought you were just trying to be my friend. Why would I think you meant it as more? You never said that it was," Ziva responded.

"That's not true, Ziva. I said it on Wednesday. When I asked you out. I said it was a date. And I kissed you good night," Tony argued sounding extremely frustrated.

"I thought you were joking about the date. You said it like you were just teasing me. And you kissed me on the cheek. It was very sweet but I did not realize…it was not _that_ kind of kiss," Ziva explained softly.

Tony sighed and gave Ziva a sheepish smile. "I was trying to take it slow, Ziva. I didn't want to rush you. I guess I was a little too subtle, huh? So, just out of curiosity, what if I had kissed you like _that_?"

"I suppose I would have kissed you back."

That was all the encouragement Tony needed. He stepped slowly into Ziva's space and raised his hand to gently cup her face as he had done before. This time, though, he gently brushed his lips across hers. When she stayed relaxed and calm, he brought his lips to hers again. He was less hesitant this time and let his mouth linger on hers with a gentle insistent. Ziva did not try to think and naturally opened to him. The kiss quickly deepened and Tony gently pulled away a few moments later before it could escalate.

"Let's get out of here," Tony suggested. "I'll take you back to your place and we can…"

"I am not ready for…," Ziva interrupted with panic in her eyes.

"Hey, relax, okay? I was just going to say we could talk. It's too cold out here and too loud inside. If your uncomfortable being at your apartment, we can go to a coffee shop or something."

"No, my apartment is fine," Ziva agreed after visibly relaxing.

"I left my coat inside. You want to come with me or will it make your headache worse?" Tony teased.

Ziva just glared and followed him back inside the club.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ziva! I didn't know you were here too! It's so good to see you!" Ashlynn said as she threw her arms around Ziva's neck for a hug. "Look, Lauren, it's Ziva!"

The girl standing with Ashlynn appeared to be one of the few in the group who'd been designated to remain sober. She had taken on the challenge of babysitting the very drunk Ashlynn and was trying to get her out of the door.

"Sorry. She's just a little drunk and this is only bar number two. It's going to be a long night," Lauren told them. "Her brother-in-law is in town so it's like her one chance to really cut loose, you know? She is really going to regret this in the morning."

"Wait a minute! Are y'all here together?" Ashlynn asked. Her normally almost indiscernible Texas accent had become much more pronounced in her drunken state. "How cute is that? I'm soooo glad Tony has a girlfriend. He's a really good guy, Ziva, you should so hang on to him. I mean, you should've seen him with my kids. Gracie just loooves Misser To-nee. I'm telling you, girl, Tony is like serious father material. Plus, he can like totally fix your car."

Lauren grimaced and began pulling Ashlynn's arm, "Alright, Lynnie, say goodbye to your friends. Limo's leaving. We gotta go."

"It is almost impossible to believe that is same woman I met last week," Ziva said in disbelief.

"Yea, you see why it took me so long to get away from her? I'd be willing to bet this is the first time she's been out like this since her husband deployed. Her friend is right. She's gonna be hating life tomorrow. Come on, let's get my coat and get out of here."

Tony looked over at Ziva where she sat in the passenger seat of his car. She'd barely said a word since they left the club. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Tim and Abby had both acted like it was the most natural thing in the world when Tony said he was leaving to drive Ziva home. Palmer was clueless, of course, and had been concerned about Ziva's headache. All in all, he thought they'd managed to get out of the club without too much discomfort. However, he could sense Ziva's tension escalating the closer they got to her apartment.

"You're quiet. What are you thinking?" Tony asked.

"You kissed me. I need to know why," Ziva stated.

"That's not obvious?"

"No, Tony, it is not. I need to know what you want. What do you expect from me?"

"Right now, I just want you to relax, okay?" Seeing her exasperated look, he added, "I'm not making light of this, Ziva. I'm not. I get that it is a big deal. That it feels like a really big deal. And we are going to talk about it, alright? Can we just wait until I'm not driving?"

Ziva just nodded and then turned to face the window. She was frustrated with herself. She had spent the last two weeks hoping Tony wanted more than friendship with her. Now that he had made it clear that his interest was romantic, she was panicking. Sighing, she drew on every bit of strength she had to force herself to maintain a calm exterior.

Tony was trying not to worry but found it difficult. He could see that Ziva was struggling. He hadn't meant to rush things by kissing her. It felt right at the time. I need to find a way to make her understand I'm not going to push her into anything before she is ready, he thought. I'm not going anywhere, either, and she needs to understand that, too.

"I'm going to get some water," Tony told her as they entered her apartment. As Ziva started to move toward the kitchen, he told her, "I'll get it. You go sit down. Do you want some too?"

Ziva nodded and then went to her living room. Tony found her sitting on one end of her couch. He handed her one of the bottled waters he'd found in her refrigerator. Trying to give her enough space to feel comfortable, he sat on the other end of the couch. Without hesitation, he immediately answered her question from earlier.

"In the car, you asked me what I want. I don't know if I have an answer but I can tell you what I don't want. I don't want you to feel pressure to do anything you aren't ready to do. But I also don't want another guy moving in when you are ready. I just expect you to keep being honest with me and to spend time with me. Let's just see where that takes us, okay?"

"What does that mean spend time with you? I do not understand," Ziva replied trying to press him to be more specific.

"I'm just talking about what we've been doing. Hanging out. Doing stuff together outside of work. Talking. That kind of thing."

"Does that mean we are just friends? Or are you going to kiss me again?"

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"I enjoyed it, yes, but I do not want to mislead you."

"Because you're not ready for sex? I'm okay with that. And I don't see us as just friends. It's something more. If you think it needs a label then I guess it's dating."

"Dating without sex?"

"Some people do it," Tony joked. "Okay, bad pun. I mean, some people date for awhile before they have sex." Seeing Ziva's skeptical look, he added, "Okay, maybe not me. Maybe in my world dating and sex is usually the same thing. Waiting for sex would be a new thing for me but I'm up for it…I can't believe I just said that. I mean, I'm good with waiting."

"Why?" Ziva asked him.

"What do you mean why?" Tony responded.

"I mean why would you be willing to date me without having sex? Sex is important to you," Ziva asked as she saw Tony reach for the television remote.

That question hit a nerve, Ziva thought. Oddly, seeing that Tony was now nervous relaxed her somewhat. He waited until the television was on and lowered the volume until it was almost impossible to hear. Finally, he spoke.

"I guess…I think you are worth it, Ziva."

"Okay," Ziva stated.

"Okay, what?"

"I will spend time with you and see where it takes us. And I would very much like it if it includes kissing if that will not make waiting too difficult for you."

Tony was anxious to be done with the discussion before he said too much so he changed the topic. "Hey, when did you decorate for Christmas?"

"Lucy did it as a surprise. It was here when you came by on Sunday," Ziva pointed out. She was well aware that he was trying to move away from discussing their relationship.

"Oh, I must not have been paying attention. So does this mean you're celebrating Christmas this year?"

"It seemed like an American thing to do," Ziva explained.

"There are Jewish Americans, you know. Aren't you about to be one? And isn't being Jewish also a religious thing for you?"

"I do not know. It is difficult to explain. Being Mossad and being Jewish became the same thing for me. Defending Israel was a religious quest. Eli used my sense of duty to my God and my country for his own selfish purposes. Now I am confused about what I believe," Ziva told him.

"Is that why you stopped wearing your Star of David necklace?" Tony asked.

"Saleem took my necklace the first time he interrogated me. I do not know what became of it. Eli gave me that necklace after I completed my first mission for Mossad. I was fourteen. Most of the women in Mossad wore one."

"A mission at _fourteen_?" Tony asked. "I knew you been Mossad for a long time before Tali died but I didn't know you started doing actual missions that young. I thought maybe it was just training or something."

"Many of the extremists that threaten Israel are not above using children to further their cause. There was much I could learn for Mossad from others my age. And I had an opportunity to infiltrate a cell that was planning to use young suicide bombers to attack a school. Many lives were saved. Eli was very proud and made me feel that I had accomplished a great thing," Ziva remembered.

"Saving kids' lives is a great thing, Ziva. I can see how Eli's corruption makes things confusing but a lot of what you did with Mossad was good. It is the man that was wrong not the cause. I just don't think you should forget your heritage because there was one bad part," Tony told her before becoming distracted by the television. "Hey, look, _A_ _Christmas Story_ is coming on next. Talk about an American Christmas. You gotta see this. It's a classic."

"If we are going to watch a movie, I could make popcorn," Ziva suggested. She was glad for a reason to get up. She knew Tony would not make the first move to sit closer to her after their conversation.

After agreeing that popcorn was a good idea, Tony raised the volume on the television. He shifted around to get more comfortable and propped his feet on Ziva's coffee table. When Ziva returned, she looked pointedly at his feet but said nothing. Instead, she stepped over his legs and sat right next to him on the couch placing the bowl of popcorn in his lap. With that encouragement, he shifted again to put his arm around her and pulled her close. He dropped a brief kiss on her lips before reaching for a handful of popcorn.

"Just wait til you see the leg lamp. You can actually buy one, you know. There's a whole store dedicated to this movie," Tony told her.

"Shh," Ziva said putting a finger to his lips. "I am trying to learn about American culture. I will need to know this for my citizenship interview, yes?"

Three hours later Ziva lay in her bed much to excited to sleep. Tony had just left fifteen minutes earlier after kissing her good night. He had taken the time to thoroughly explore her mouth with this last kiss and it left her completely breathless. By the time he pulled away, her body was at war with her heart. He'd carefully kept his hands at her neck, thumbs gently caressing her jaw bone. Kissing Tony had stirred a forgotten longing deep inside her and she'd wished he would allow his hands to explore as well. She wanted to feel his hands on her. Almost as soon as those feelings became a conscious thought, though, she'd begun to panic. Sensing the change, Tony had gently ended the kiss but didn't move his hands away from her face. Once she was relaxed again, he'd given her another quick kiss and told her good night. He said I am worth waiting for, she thought in awe as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Tony smiled as he pulled out of the parking garage. He was in a good mood despite the fact that he had actually braved the mall on the last Saturday before Christmas. Of course, he'd gone directly to the ticket office at the Kettler Center and had not attempted to enter any of the retail stores. The Capitals practice facility was on the eighth floor of the parking garage and he'd felt a little like a fish trying to swim upstream as he fought the incoming shoppers on his way back out. Even the traffic could not dampen his mood, though.

He'd managed to get tickets exactly where he wanted them for the Wednesday night game against the Sabres. And on impulse he'd also purchased a jersey for Ziva. They had a long standing agreement among the team not to exchange holiday gifts. Last night changed that, though. Now he was buying a gift for his girlfriend instead of his partner. And watching the Capitals had become their thing. They had plans to watch the game at her apartment tonight, in fact. It was a late starting away game so she was making her lasagna for him beforehand.

I'm thinking of us as a couple, Tony thought. He was a little surprised to feel okay with that. He knew he'd gotten off easy last night. He'd been able to get Ziva to commit to dating him without having to tell her the depth of his feelings for her. He was definitely not ready to go there. Tony knew he'd surprised Ziva with his willingness to wait for sex. He was determined to be careful with her, though. I'm not going to blow this, he thought.

Ziva sat the grocery bags down to knock on Lucy's door. She was a little concerned by the fact that Lucy hadn't been waiting to greet her when she got off the elevator. When Ziva had stopped by earlier, Lucy had not been feeling well and had agreed to let Ziva pick up her medicine for her. Despite Ziva's excitement the previous night, she had awoken this morning feeling unsure about her relationship with Tony. She had gone over to Lucy's apartment in hopes of talking things over with her. When Ziva discovered that Lucy was not well that had naturally become more important. As Lucy finally opened the door, Ziva's concerns were relieved.

"Oh, my dear, I hope you have not been standing here too long. I began too feel a little more energetic after you left and decided to take a shower. Please come in," Lucy told her as she spied the grocery sacks. "Now, dear, what have you done? I told you I only needed my medicine."

"I got a few things to help you feel better. One of them is Israeli carrot and orange soup from the Kosher deli I told you about. My Aunt Nettie is convinced this soup cures every illness. I do not know if that is true but perhaps it will keep you from feeling ill at Christmas," Ziva told her with a smile.

Lucy sat at her kitchen table as she watched Ziva put away the items she had purchased and prepared them each a bowl of soup. Lucy could tell that her friend had something on her mind. Since Ziva seemed more preoccupied than troubled, Lucy didn't try to get her to open up. Instead, she made small talk about their Christmas plans. Lucy was looking forward to have her family all together and was happy to be including Ziva in the celebration as well. Once Ziva had the soup ready to eat, she joined Lucy at the table.

"Lucy, I have something very surprising to tell you," Ziva said in a very serious tone. "Tony kissed me last night."

"Oh, my dear, believe me, you are the only one who finds that surprising," Lucy told her with laugh. Seeing Ziva's somewhat offended expression, Lucy became more serious. "Dear, that young man has been sweet on you for some time. I believe he has just been waiting until you were both ready to share his feelings with you."

"I did not expect him to be ready so soon. I am not sure he really was. It all sort of happened unexpectedly. I am not really ready, either. But he says we can just continue to spend time together and see where it takes us."

"And what do you think about that dear?" Lucy asked.

"I am not sure it will work but I want to try. Tony is not normally a patient person. But he also did not communicate before and that has changed. Maybe this will be different also."

"Well, my dear, in my opinion, there is nothing wrong with making a man wait. Despite what those Hollywood types might lead you to believe, sex and love are not necessarily the same thing." Seeing Ziva's astonished look, Lucy added, "Did you think I did not realize what you were really talking about, dear?"

"No, of course not. I just forgot for a moment that you were willing to talk so openly about sex. I cannot imagine having this conversation with my Aunt Nettie or even my own mother," Ziva explained.

"Well, you may have it with me. I used to embarrass my children quite regularly by talking openly with them. But it paid off. When they had questions and concerns, they came to me. I was able to have some influence in their lives even as they became adults. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about anything as well, Ziva," Lucy told her.

"Lucy, please tell me if I am being too intrusive but did you make Matthew wait?"

"Things were very different in my day, dear. Our generation was not so…enlightened. You weren't a good girl unless you waited for your wedding night. My Matthew was too much of a gentleman too expect any different. He did marry me six months to the day after he met me, though," Lucy revealed with a teasing smile.

"Yes, well, Tony is not used to waiting and I am not sure when I will be ready," Ziva said with discouragement.

"Ziva, dear, will you promise to listen to the wisdom of an old woman and at least consider what I have to say?"

"Of course, Lucy, I always listen to you."

"I know most young people your age believe that sex is casual. That it doesn't have to mean anything. Well, I just don't believe that is true. You are giving a part of yourself to someone else. You are becoming vulnerable to them. I know this is going to sound old fashioned but I'm going to tell you the same thing I always told my Jennifer. What you have to give is a precious gift and there is nothing wrong with being careful of who you give it to and when you give it to them," Lucy gently explained.

The truth was, Lucy had a very strong opinion about this topic. She could see, though, that Ziva had not been raised to see herself as valuable. After all, her own father obviously considered her expendable. Lucy was also well aware that most young people would consider her opinions to be preaching. So she held back and tried to just gently guide her friend. What Ziva told her next nearly broke her heart.

"Lucy…what if it is taken from you? What if you do not have a choice? What then?"

"Well, that is certainly not love, is it? Nor is it casual sex. It is violence. It is about power and control. Is that what happened to you, dear? Did that evil man…"

"It was not just Saleem, Lucy. Yes, he…raped me. Another man in his camp did so as well. I can understand that was violence. And it is not entirely what makes me fear intimacy with Tony. I know Tony. He will be as gentle and as patient as I need him to be. He will take nothing without permission. But there have been other men who hurt me. One man in particular. I thought I might have loved him. I gave myself to him willingly and he used me. He betrayed me. I trust Tony. I know that I do. But I cannot get past my fear that I will be giving him the means to deeply hurt me."

"Then you must wait until you can get past it, dear. And if Tony truly cares about you, he will be willing to wait for you. I know that sounds trite but it is the truth," Lucy told her.

"He said that I was worth waiting for," Ziva told her. It was obvious she was still a bit in awe over it.

"Once again, my dear, you are the only one who finds that surprising. Now, you must stop worrying about needing him to wait. You have not misled him. He is making a choice to be with you. Much as you have chosen to be with him despite his annoying ways," Lucy teased.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"He really does not annoy me that much."

When Lucy finally stopped laughing, Ziva spoke again.

"Lucy, may I ask one more intrusive question?" When her friend nodded, Ziva continued, "You told me once that Matthew was an exceptional lover. If he was the only man you were ever with, how can you be so sure of that?"

"Now, my dear, if I have to explain that to you then your generation must not be as enlightened as I thought."


	10. Chapter 10

Tony exited the elevator on Ziva's floor to find Lucy waiting for him. Not surprised, he gave her a genuine grin.

"Hey, Lucy! How are you?"

"I'm a little under the weather. I refuse to be one of those old ladies who only talks about their ailments, though. I have a cold and that's all I'm going to say about it. Now, I have some other things I'd like to say to you. Come inside for just a minute," Lucy directed.

"Uh, I told Ziva I would be here at seven. I don't want to be late," Tony explained hesitantly. Defying Lucy seemed only slightly less terrifying than defying Gibbs.

"Well, you'll tell her you were with me and that will explain everything, now won't it?" Lucy teased. "After my conversation with her this morning, I'm sure she'd be shocked if I didn't talk to you."

It was with some trepidation that Tony entered Lucy's apartment. He wasn't sure what Ziva had told the woman and Lucy was obviously still very protective of Ziva.

"I'd tell you to take your coat off and sit down but I know you don't want to stay that long. I'm not going to waste your time so I'll just say what I want to say. I'm very proud of you, young man. And it's not just because you are willing to do the right thing for Ziva. She has told me a lot about you. Probably more than you realize. I don't believe in keeping secrets so I'm just going to say this straight out. I know what your childhood was like or at least what you've told Ziva about it. I want you to know that I would be proud to have you as a son. You are a wonderful young man and you deserve better than you've had up to this point. I hope that is about to change. Now, you may go enjoy your lasagna."

"Yes, ma'am," Tony teased but his smile told Lucy he had taken her words to heart.

Tony found Ziva's door cracked open and started to reach for his gun before he heard her call, "Come in, Tony."

He found her in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on a salad. "I was talking to Lucy," he said before handing her a bottle of wine. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I guess you've talked to her today?"

"I heard her stop you. And yes, she and I talked earlier. How was she? She has not been feeling well."

"She said she had a cold but she seemed okay to me. Still well enough to be intimidating," Tony answered and then responded to Ziva's look. "What? You don't think she could give Gibbs a run for his money? Her stare is almost as good as his and I'd pay money to see either of them try to interrogate the other."

"I guess I have never received such a stare from her and she does not need to interrogate me. I enjoy talking with her," Ziva teased.

"Okay, she wasn't interrogating me exactly. She just tricked me into telling her something she wanted to know that I might not have otherwise shared."

"I believe that qualifies as interrogation," Ziva asserted. "What exactly did she want to know?"

"Oh, tonight she didn't want to know anything," Tony said to avoid answering the real question. "She just wanted to adopt me, I think. She said you told her about my childhood."

"Yes, I told about our talk after the movie last week. I am sorry, Tony. I probably should not have shared something so private with her."

"It's alright, Ziva. It's just Lucy. I know you tell her a lot. If there's ever something I don't want her to know, I'll warn you," he told her as he sat down at the table.

He was pleasantly surprised to see how much effort Ziva had put into preparing the meal. Salad and garlic bread complemented the lasagna she had made. The lasagna was every bit as delicious as he remembered. This is better than what we would have had at most restaurants, he thought. He hoped all of her effort indicated that this change in their relationship meant as much to her as it did to him.

"This is really good, Ziva. If you ever get tired of being an agent, you could easily get a job as a chef or open your own restaurant. Or you could have your own cooking show. Your own version of the American dream on reality TV," he told her.

"It is a hobby that I enjoy but I doubt I will ever want to be anything other than an agent. I have always wanted to do something that makes a difference. I cannot know the evil that exists in this world and not do something to fight it. That was true of me long before I was Mossad. I often got in trouble in school for fighting with bullies. I could not stand by and watch them hurt other children. It upset my mother but Eli found it amusing. When did you decide to become a cop?"

"After I realized a pro basketball career wasn't going to happen," Tony told her.

"Why a cop? Why not a basketball reality show?" Ziva teased.

"One of the guys in my fraternity was robbed. They beat him up pretty good. Left him in a coma for a few days. He survived it but he was never quite the same. The cop that investigated it never gave up. I was impressed, I guess. That he would care so much about someone he never met before. Oh, I almost forgot. I got great seats for Wednesday. Front row, second level, right over the Capitals goal."

"And far away from Pete, yes?" Ziva teased.

The rest of the evening was spent in light hearted banter and flirting. The game didn't start until ten so it was close to one by the time Tony finally kissed Ziva good night and left. Tony had spent most of the day thinking about the best way to approach the physical side of their relationship. Although he did not want Ziva to feel pressured, he also thought it was important that she understand the sexual attraction was definitely there. It was a rare moment of insight for Tony but he realized that Ziva's view of that part of their relationship was pretty distorted. I don't want her to misunderstand and think that I'm okay with waiting because I don't want her, he thought. He could see her misunderstanding and thinking that what happened to her somehow made her undesirable. That could not be further from the truth.

Tony finally decided he was going to do what came naturally unless Ziva became uncomfortable and then he'd stop immediately. Tonight, he felt Ziva tense up as soon as his hands began to drift from her shoulders. She started to apologize but Tony immediately stopped her.

"Don't. No apologies. I think it's good that we are taking things slow. We are building our relationship. I just need you to tell me if I over step, okay?" and seeing her nod, he'd given her another gentle kiss and said good night.

Ziva had been putting the finishing touches on her make up Sunday morning when Tony called.

"Breakfast is off. We've got a case. Marine's car is on fire," Tony told her and then gave her the address.

"Why is that an NCIS case? Why not just let the fire department handle it?" Ziva asked.

"My guess would be because there's a dead marine inside the car," Tony replied.

"What is that smell?" Ziva asked as she approached Tony and McGee twenty minutes later. The two agents stood a safe distance from the scorched vehicle and waited for the fire department to clear it for investigation.

"Didn't they have marijuana in Israel, Ziva?" Tony teased.

"Yes but it was not generally mixed with motor oil and burning rubber," she responded making a face.

"What was it mixed with, Ziva? More importantly, what did you mix it with?" Tony asked.

"I have never used drugs, Tony. I have too much respect for my body."

"A body like yours should be respected, Probette," Tony told her with a leering grin.

"Get to work. Fire department cleared the vehicle," Gibbs interrupted.

After talking with several of the spectators, Tony filled in the rest of the team, "Boss, apparently Cheech over there," he said pointing to the burned out corpse in the driver's seat, "Decided to stash this week's inventory under the hood of his car. Witnesses noticed smoke coming out from under the hood right before he hit that tree. Looks like his fiberweed engine couldn't withstand the heat."

"Cheech?" Ziva asked. "His identification said his name was Private Steve Mahoney."

"It's a movie, Ziva. _Up in Smoke_. Made in 1978. Starred a comedy duo, Cheech and Chong. They drove a van made of hardened marijuana across the country. Superficial drug humor. Not your kind of flick," Tony explained.

"Boss, the fire investigator estimates Private Mahoney must have had more than five pounds under there to produce this much fire and smoke," Tim reported.

"That's not just for his personal use. Get what's left of the mess to Abby," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs wants us to find the name of his supplier, yes?" Ziva asked Tony.

"Yea. There goes the rest of the weekend," Tony lamented.

"Abby," Ziva called as she entered the lab with what few samples of marijuana remained from the burned out engine. "I have ashes for you to analyze. The vehicle should be towed here in an hour or so."

"Let me guess. Gibbs expects me to miraculously trace these back to the supplier. Don't you love getting called in on Sunday?" Abby complained.

Surprised that Abby was not her normal sunshiny self, Ziva asked, "Is everything okay, Abby? You do not seem happy to be here. Did you have big plans for today?"

"No, just sleeping off last night. I went to see a friend's band and it was…well, let's just say I gave that mini-skirted blonde from Friday night a run for her money," Abby said with smile. "What about you? Did it mess up your plans?"

"Just breakfast with Tony."

"Breakfast, huh? So does that mean he spent the night?" Abby asked with a smirk. She was dying to know what happened after the two left the club Friday night.

"What? Oh no. I mean, we did have dinner last night and we watched the hockey game but he went home afterwards. No, he did not stay," Ziva rushed to explain.

Abby tried not to laugh. She had never really seen Ziva quite so flustered. "So, what happened Friday night after you guys left?"

"We talked."

"And? That's it? You just talked? Cause you sure seemed like you were in a hurry to get out of there. I thought maybe there'd be more than talking. Especially the way Tony rushed out the door when we told him you'd left. Come on, Ziva. I want details. Spill," Abby commanded.

"We kissed," Ziva admitted.

"That's it? You kissed. I know there's more you're not telling me, Ziva David. What else happened?" Abby said giving her friend a shrewd look.

"We talked and Tony says we are dating. That is all," Ziva explained reluctantly.

"That's all? Ziva, that's huge! You guys are like…together! Oh my God, this is so cool!" Abby shrieked as she gave Ziva one of her trademark enthusiastic hugs.

"Abby, please. Someone might hear you," Ziva admonished.

"Is it a secret? Are you trying to keep it under the radar?"

"No but it does not need to be broadcast all over the building either. It is…"

"It's your own private thing. I get that. I'll be cool about it, Ziva. I promise. So, are you okay with everything? You seem a little freaked out," Abby said with concern.

"I am…excited but it is a big change," Ziva admitted.

"Yea but it is a good change. I mean, you and Tony, it's just…right, you know?" Abby enthused but then looked closely at Ziva. "Something else is bothering you."

"This is difficult, Abby. I am not used to sharing such personal things but I would like your opinion. You know Tony very well. Everything happened so fast. I am not really ready and Tony says he is okay with waiting but…"

"Oh," Abby said as she realized what Ziva was trying to say. "You know what I said before about Tony, about how he's all goofy on the outside but solid rock on the inside? Tony's like the most honest person there is, well, except maybe for Gibbs. And McGee's pretty honest too. You know what I mean. If Tony says he's okay with waiting, then he's okay. You can trust him, Ziva."

Tim spent over an hour interviewing Private Mahoney's C.O. and got nowhere.

"As far as I know, he was clean. Never touched the stuff. We were on a training exercise for the last week. Someone could've hidden the drugs in his car while we were gone. We came back a couple of days early because half the guys came down with the flu," the sergeant explained.

The team spent all of Monday back tracking through the marine's personal life trying to connect him to the source of his marijuana supply. They made little progress. Abby was able to analyze the make up of the drugs. There were some unexpected chemical components but it was hard to tell if had been part of the original make up of the drugs or a result of the exposure to the car engine and ensuing fire.

Tuesday morning Ziva sat quietly fuming in her car. She attempted to turn the key in the ignition for a fourth time and received the same result she had previously. The only response was an odd clicking noise. It was as if the car were dead. Knowing she was going to have to call a cab and would likely be late to work as a result, she texted Tony. He, of course, insisted on picking her up and inspecting her car. He quickly determined that it had a dead battery and started making plans to install a new one after work. Ziva protested but it fell on deaf ears.

They continued to argue off and on all day over whether Tony was going to repair Ziva's car. As it approached time to leave, Ziva told him, "I just think it is ridiculous for you to waste your time doing it when I can call a service."

"And waste your money instead? It's just changing a battery, Ziva. It will take two tools and fifteen minutes, tops."

"Oh, for the love of God, Ziva, just let the man fix your car," Tim complained. "I swear working with the two of you today is starting to make me feel like I have moved back home with my parents."

"It could be worse, McGee," Ziva told him with a wink at Tony. "We could remind you of your parents _and_ be talking about sex."

"Oh, yea, baby, cuz that thing you did last night…" Tony added.

"Oh, God," Tim groaned. "Now I need mind bleach. You guys are horrible."

Wednesday morning, Ziva arrived at work to find a gift bag on her desk. The tag said it was from Tony. Checking the bullpen to make sure no one else was around, she asked him, "What is this?"

"It's a holiday present. You pick the holiday. For tonight. Open it," he told her.

"We have a no gift agreement," Ziva reminded him.

"No, the team has a no gift agreement. We are not just teammates anymore. I wanted to get you something. Just open it."

"I do not think you should change our agreement just because we are dating. You should not have done this," Ziva said remaining emphatic.

"Come on, Ziva. Would you just open it?" Tony asked in frustration.

Sighing, Ziva removed the tissue paper and pulled the red Capitals jersey out of the bag. Unfolding it, she smiled. She said only thank you and went to work. Meanwhile, Tony tried not to let his anger show. First the car and now this, he thought. Would it kill her to act like we're dating?

By the end of the day Wednesday, they were no closer to finding Private Mahoney's supplier. In a very un-Gibbs like gesture, the supervisory field agent decided they could resume the investigation the following Monday and sent the team home for the holiday. A winter storm was expected to arrive the afternoon of Christmas Eve. Gibbs didn't see the point of them battling the weather or giving up their holiday when no lives were in immediate danger and they were unlikely to make any significant progress.

"Ready to leave for the game?" Tony asked a Ziva few minutes later.

"Not yet," Ziva replied as she disappeared toward the women's restroom. She returned a few minutes later wearing her new jersey.

"I can't believe Gibbs put the investigation on hold for the holiday," Ziva commented as Tony pulled into a parking space at her apartment building later that night. As he turned off the car, Ziva told him, "It is late. You do not need to walk me up."

As Ziva leaned in for a kiss, Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. She recoiled immediately.

"You are angry with me," she said softly.

"No, Ziva, I am just frustrated."

"It is because I did not invite you up to my apartment. You are tired of waiting. I understand. It is not fair to you."

"Whoa, how did you make that leap? No, Ziva, I'm not tired of waiting. I meant what I said. You are worth it. This is not about sex. I'm tired of not being allowed to treat you like my girlfriend."

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked.

"It means you tell me not to walk you to your door. You tell me not to come pick you up when your car breaks down. You don't want me to get doors for you. You complain when I pay or when I buy you something," he said with a pointed look at the jersey she was wearing. "I had to argue with you all day yesterday before you let me fix your car."

"I am not a spoiled princess, Tony. I can take care of myself. You do not need to do all of those things," Ziva replied defensively.

"I know that. You're a strong independent woman. I'm not trying to change that."

"Then what are you trying to do? Why is it so necessary for you to do those things?" Ziva asked.

"Because it's what a guy does when he's with someone who's important to him, okay? The point is not that you need it. The point is that you deserve it. Maybe it doesn't always feel that way to you but it's true."

"You are right. It does not feel that way. It does not feel right that you should put so much into this and not get anything in return."

Tony sighed again. "You're talking about sex again, aren't you? Look, just because we're waiting…can we just settle this once and for all, please?...I told you I think waiting is a good thing. We are building our relationship. I think…we have a chance to make this last, you know? That's not nothing. Not to me. It's something I've never had before, not really. And I want to have it. With you."

"Oh." Ziva paused a few moments and Tony waited nervously.

He hadn't intended to reveal so much about the depth of his feelings for her. He had let his anger and frustration take over. Now all he could do is hope that she didn't ask what he meant by making it last.

Finally, Ziva spoke. "Only off the job," she stated.

"What?" Tony asked completely confused.

"If you insist on treating me like a princess then you may do so but not when we are at work," Ziva explained.

"A compromise. I like it," Tony said with a smile.

When Tony continued to sit there smiling, Ziva asked with a smirk, "Are you going to walk me to my door now?"

"Yea, but don't move, okay? Just sit right there."

"Okay," Ziva agreed with a puzzled expression as she watched him get out of the car. Her expression quickly changed to a smile when he reached her side of the car and opened her door for her.

Christmas Eve morning dawned with very cold temperatures and steady snow fall. The newscasters all warned of more to come and blizzard conditions were expected by late afternoon or early evening. Lucy arrived at Ziva's apartment around ten that morning fretting about their Christmas plans. Ziva did her best to console her.

"They will get the roads cleared as soon as the blizzard stops. It will be safe to drive again once the snow stops blowing and we can see. I am sure your family will be able to reschedule for Saturday or Sunday if we are not able to celebrate with them tomorrow," Ziva told her.

Ziva's attempt to comfort Lucy was interrupted by the phone ringing. It was Tony checking to see if they needed anything before the storm hit.

"Lucy needs one of her prescriptions refilled. I was going to leave shortly to go get it. I may also get a few things in case we need to prepare a Christmas dinner to eat here. If this storm is as bad as they are predicting, I doubt we will make it to Lucy's daughter's house tomorrow," Ziva told him.

"I could get everything for you and then come over for lunch," Tony suggested hopefully.

"You are worrying about us being alone in this storm, yes?" Ziva teased.

"Hey, you're not at work. It's allowed, right?" Tony replied defensively.

"Yes, Tony, it is completely unnecessary but it is allowed. I believe you are also hoping you will get stranded over here when the storm hits," Ziva told him.

"Okay, maybe, but…come on, Ziva. It's not like I've got cool neighbors. Being stuck in this apartment by myself for Christmas is not my idea…"

"Tony," Ziva interrupted. "Lucy and I would be glad to be stuck with you. And even happier to share Christmas with you. Lucy had hoped to invite you to her daughter's house but you had already accepted Ducky's invitation. Perhaps she will not be as disappointed about not seeing her family if you are here with us."

Ziva watched Lucy and Tony from the kitchen as she unwrapped the sandwiches Tony had purchased on his way to her apartment. She had been right about the effect his presence would have on Lucy. He'd only arrived five minutes ago and already he had her laughing hysterically. She is so strong sometimes I forget she is still grieving her husband, Ziva thought. The second year is always harder than the first. You expect it to be easier and it makes it worse when it is not. It is no wonder having her family all together for Christmas means so much to her.

"Lunch is ready," Ziva called to her laughing guests as she grew suspicious about what they found so amusing. "What is so funny?"

"Tony was just telling me about some of your cases, dear," Lucy told her but Ziva could tell she was lying.

"That is very interesting. Our cases usually involved someone being murdered so I cannot imagine what could be so funny about them," Ziva replied with a pointed look at Tony.

"Okay, I might have mentioned a few times when you've mixed up idioms here or there," Tony admitted.

"And, really dear, the English language can be quite difficult. For example, bra and bar is practically the same word. I can see how you might confuse them," Lucy added trying not to laugh.

Ziva gave Tony a look that said "I will deal with you later" and merely asked her two friends what they wanted to drink. After lunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon playing games. Lucy and her husband had often hosted church social gatherings and she had quite a collection of board and card games. She had refused to give them up when she moved and they made good use of them now. All three of them were quite competitive. They became so absorbed that it was six o'clock before any of them realized they had not been paying attention to the weather. One glance out the window confirmed that Washington was indeed being hit by a blizzard.

"Looks like you are stranded here," Ziva teased Tony.

"Good thing I have a bag packed in my car for just such an emergency," Tony joked in return.

Lucy insisted on making them dinner and Tony found a showing of _It's A Wonderful Life_ on the television. After the movie was over, Tony offered to walk Lucy home.

"Well, what a gentleman you are," Lucy told him.

"It's nice to find someone who appreciates it," Tony replied while directing a smug look at Ziva.

"Do not be fooled, Lucy. He needs to retrieve his bag from his car. He was going out anyway," Ziva pointed out.

While Tony was gone, Ziva went to get a spare pillow and extra sheets and a blanket for the couch. Rather than putting them on the couch, though, she stood there lost in thought. Remembering the night they spent together in the hospital, she wondered if she might not prefer to have Tony in her bed. That was before we were dating, she thought. It would make things too confusing now. I cannot tell him I want him to sleep in my bed but not touch me. It would not be fair to him. She was still contemplating what to do when Tony returned.

"Hey," he said softly before pointing at the linens she still held. "That stuff for me?"

"Oh. Uh, yes it is. I was just going to make up the couch for you," she said as she placed the bedding on the chair next to her.

"You know, I kinda wish I thought of getting my bag earlier. I hate putting on cold clothes. Course, you could always sit with me for awhile and warm them up," he said hopefully.

"Or…I was thinking about that night in the hospital. Sleeping together…that is not what I meant to say."

"I know what you meant. Do you want me in your room instead of out here?"

"I do not know. I mean, I do know. The answer is yes but it might make things confusing."

"I won't be confused if that's what you are worried about. I get the boundaries, Ziva, and I won't cross them until you say. You're in control of that," Tony told her. When that didn't appear to settle her, Tony gently asked, "Do you think maybe you're the one that's confused?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you're really into it when I start kissing you. But then the fear takes over. That has to be confusing, right?"

When she didn't answer for a long time Tony realized she was fighting to keep from crying.

"Hey, come here," he said pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

When he could sense that she was settling down, Tony guided her to the couch. He sat next to her and reached over to gently move a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Tony requested.

"No. It is self-pity and it is ridiculous. It will not change anything."

Tony realized that Ziva was on the verge of putting up her walls and moving on without actually dealing with what was bothering her. She needs to let this out, he thought. "Ziva, you know, if anyone has a right to feel a little bit sorry for themselves, it's you. It's okay to have a little self-pity sometimes as long as you don't live in it. You wanted me to be honest when I was angry. I think you should be honest about this."

Ziva closed her eyes briefly, trying to maintain control, and then told him, "It is not fair. This is not fair. And I am tired of trying to accept it. I hate it. I want to just be with you and I cannot. I cannot stop feeling afraid. I stood up to Eli. I kicked him out of my life and he is still ruining things. I hate him."

This was the closest Tony had ever seen Ziva come to breaking down. She had let a few tears escape and was hastily trying to wipe them away before he noticed. For her sake, he ignored the fact that she was crying. He chose his words carefully.

"Yea, I hate him, too. And I hate it that this has to be hard for you. It seems like after everything else you've been through, something should get to be easy. But it's not and I can't fix that. You're right. It sucks and it's not fair. But I want you to know that Eli is not going to ruin this for you. It will get better. It's going to take awhile but you'll get through it, Ziva. We'll get through it, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed as she attempted a small smile.

"So…bed or couch?" Tony asked.

"Bed. Definitely bed," Ziva replied.

"So what pajamas are you wearing tonight? Scooby Doo? Spongebob? Hello Kitty?"

"Santa Clause, of course. It's Christmas Eve."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I apologize for the long delay between updates. Real life got in the way in a big way. Traveling for the holidays and a car accident. Thanks to God, seatbelts, and a kind truck driver, everyone is fine.

* * *

Tony took one look at Ziva in her pajamas and burst out laughing. When he could talk, he told her, "I thought you were kidding. And don't try to tell me they were on sale."

"They were not. I think they are cheerful. It makes me happy to wear them. And they are very warm," she told him while demonstrating the thickness of the green fleece by rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Santa and all his reindeer make you happy? You're Jewish, Ziva. I thought you didn't believe in Santa," Tony said as he continued to stare at the small sleigh holding the jolly old elf and being pulled by nine reindeer. It was designed so that it appeared to be flying across her chest and stomach.

"I believe in the spirit of Santa. Giving gifts to little children is a good thing. And you are missing the best part. Watch," Ziva commanded as she pressed on her shoulder where Rudolph led the sleigh and the reindeer's nose lit up.

Tony simply stared in disbelief. "I never believed in alien abductions before now but this may actually convince me. Who are you?"

"I have surprised you, yes?"

"Uh, yea. I mean, seriously Ziva, what's up with the pajamas?"

"Lucy won them as a door prize at her church Christmas party. They were not her size so she gave them to me. She grew up on a farm and does not believe in letting anything go to waste. So I am using them. They really are very warm. It was also fun to surprise you."

"Okay. Well, glad you had fun with that. I'm just going to go put on my pajamas now."

"Ohio State Buckeyes pajama pants and a grey shirt, yes?" Ziva predicted.

"You looked in my bag," Tony said dismissively.

"I did not. Unlike me, you are quite predictable," Ziva told him smugly.

"Really? What's on the shirt?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. It is a plain shirt," Ziva said.

"Wrong. Try again," Tony said.

"I mean, it is plain on one side. The other side says Ohio State Buckeyes, of course," Ziva quickly amended.

"Wrong again. Next time try unfolding the shirt," Tony told her with an arrogant smirk.

"Hey!" Ziva called as Tony headed into the bathroom. "What does it say?"

"Beat Michigan."

When Tony returned to Ziva's bedroom he found her already under the covers. He hesitated just a second before crawling in beside her. She reached over to turn off the bedside lamp leaving just a small night light to illuminate the room. With a shy smile, Ziva then turned on her side to face Tony. Trying to relieve any awkwardness, he lifted the bedcovers so he could see her pajama top.

"Okay, let's see Rudolph in the dark. I want to be sure I get the full effect," he requested.

"You know if you tell anyone about this I will have to hurt you," she told him as she complied and made Rudolph's nose light up once again.

"I guess I shouldn't have sent that picture I took to Abby and McGee then, huh?" he teased. "So, um, will it make things too confusing if I kiss you goodnight?"

"Mmmm, I think it will give me sweet dreams, yes?" Ziva replied as she moved on to her back.

Tony shifted to put one hand on the mattress next to Ziva so he could lean over her without touching her. He was careful to make sure she did not end up trapped beneath his weight. As he gently brought his lips to hers, he felt her hand reach around to the back of his neck. She didn't try to pull him closer but merely ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. He wasn't prepared for the effect her touch, as simple as it was, had on his body. The urge to lower himself onto her and reach for the warmth of her skin beneath those reindeer was overwhelming. Tony tried to end the kiss quickly without being too abrupt. Yea, sweet dreams, alright, he thought. I just hope to hell I don't talk in my sleep tonight. He managed to say good night in what he hoped was a normal voice and rolled back to his side of the bed.

Ziva did not fall asleep right away. Instead, she thought back to earlier in the evening and how close she had come to breaking down in front of Tony. She had only ever allowed herself that luxury with Gibbs. Rather than treating her as if she were weak or trying to fix it, Tony had simply validated the emotion behind it. I feel safe talking with him, she realized.

Ziva reviewed the past couple of weeks and the change it had brought in her relationship with Tony. His over protectiveness and desire to do things for her was irritating at times. Understanding his motivation made her willing to compromise and to indulge him, however. And there were times when it made her feel like a woman in a way she never had in the past. She was barely willing to admit that to herself, though, and certainly would not admit it to anyone else.

Not surprisingly, Tony was also physically affectionate with her despite the fact that they were not having sex. Outside of work, he almost always reached for her hand or put his arm around her when they were sitting or walking together. A year ago that might have also irritated her. After this past summer, though, she welcomed it much as she did Abby's hugs. Ziva had been surprised to find that physical touch only bothered her when it became sexual. I will never again take for granted what it means to be touched with kindness and love, she thought. Tony really has been very patient and understanding about everything. Ziva knew the true reason he had ended their kiss so quickly earlier and felt more than a little guilty about it. It is not fair to him but I do not want to give him up, she thought.

The idea of actually being that vulnerable with Tony still terrified her. When she thought of opening herself for him, she imagined hands holding her down instead. Thoughts of undressing for Tony quickly changed to thoughts of being ordered to do so. She was certain she could trust Tony to let her be in control and to take things slowly. But Ziva knew if she managed to get through it now, her heart would be fragile glass in Tony's hands afterwards. If he ever broke my trust after that, I would never survive it, she thought with fear. Ziva was overcome with sorrow as she realized physical intimacy with Tony still terrified her. Pulling the covers tight around her, she attempted to let sleep take over and momentarily relieve the sadness.

Ziva awoke with a start and tightened her hand around the gun under her pillow. Quickly assessing her surroundings, she realized she must have dreamed hearing the sound of the heavy wooden door opening. She was relieved to see Tony asleep beside her. She sighed as she allowed herself to relax and turned to check the time on the clock resting on the bedside table. It was two-thirty in the morning. She had only slept about three hours. Knowing she was not likely to fall asleep again tonight, she turned back to watch Tony. The short amount of sleep had done little to change her melancholy mood from earlier. It was so much easier to keep her emotions under control during the daylight hours. She fought the temptation to wake Tony. Her desire to seek comfort from him immediately led to self-loathing. This is ridiculous, she thought. I cannot be so needy.

Ziva was suddenly startled once again but this time the sound came from the man beside her. Tony's sleep had become very agitated and he was clearly in the midst of a nightmare. Afraid touching him would only make it worse, Ziva began softly whispering his name. Finally, his eyes opened and he began to focus on her.

"You're alive," he stated.

"Yes, I am right here and I am fine. Did you dream otherwise?" Ziva asked as Tony rolled onto his back and began rubbing his face in an effort to wake up.

"Yea, he killed you and McGee before I could stop him. I couldn't break the bonds. He left me to watch you die. There was so much blood," Tony told her. He was still hovering in that state where the dream felt as if it had been real and he was no longer sure of the truth.

"He…you mean Saleem, yes? He is the one who is dead, Tony. Gibbs shot him. You did not need your hands unbound to save us. You did what you do best. You talked and you saved us. Saleem did not kill me. I am right here, see?" she told him as she shifted to lay her head on his chest. "And your arms are not bound. You are free to hold me. I am alive and you are here with me, in my bed. Everything is alright."

"Now this is what I thought I was going to dream about tonight," Tony told her as brought his arms around her.

"Do you have that nightmare often?" Ziva asked.

"All the time when we first got back but just every once in awhile now. It's the same every time. Saleem slits your throat and shoots McGee before I can stop him. He leaves me there to watch you guys bleed out," Tony explained. "Sorry I woke you."

"I was already awake when I heard you," Ziva replied.

"Yea? What woke you? You have a nightmare, too?"

"I thought I heard a door but it must have been a dream."

"That happen a lot?" he asked mimicking her question to him.

"Not as much as it used to. The first few weeks after I was home I never slept more than two hours without dreaming. Now I often sleep all night."

"But not tonight. Is it because I'm here?" Tony asked concerned.

"I do not think so. And it was not a bad dream. Just a door. I was…relieved when I saw you were here," Ziva admitted.

"Yea? You actually feel safer with me? Cause you can take care of yourself so I didn't think…I'm glad," Tony said.

Tony was thrilled to know he could make Ziva feel safe. The fact that she had acknowledged it concerned him a little, though. He wondered if maybe her dream had affected her more than she was admitting.

"Why a door?" he asked hesitantly.

"It was the door to my cell. It was often unpleasant when it opened."

"Didn't they open it to bring you food and water?" Tony asked without thinking. "Did they ever let you out?"

Ziva was silent at first and Tony thought she wasn't going to answer. In truth, she was contemplating whether or not to be completely honest with him. It would mean sharing some things she was not sure she was ready to share. He has been trustworthy with everything else I have told him, she thought. Perhaps I will be able to tell him all of it. If I can talk about it with him maybe I truly could move past it and be with him. It was the first glimmer of optimism that Ziva had felt since Tony had reassured her that Eli would not ruin their relationship earlier. Ziva deliberately ignored the fact that it was Tony's comforting arms that had improved her outlook.

"I had to earn my food and water much of the time. Saleem brought it," Ziva told him quietly. When he started to speak, she quickly interrupted. "It is not what you are thinking. That only happened three times."

Tony had spent a lot of time thinking about how he would react when Ziva finally began sharing the details of her ordeal with him. He did not want a repeat of what happened at the hospital. He expected to be angry but he wanted to be strong for her, too. He thought he was ready but it was still with some trepidation that he asked her if she wanted to talk about it. She didn't answer right away. When she did talk, she kept her head on his chest.

"The first time was part of Saleem's interrogation. I could have stopped it if I had told him what he wanted to know. He wanted me to tell him about NCIS so he could take revenge for his men. It was terrible but it was what Mossad had trained me to expect. Mostly I remember that it hurt very badly. Saleem was intentional about that. And there were others who held me down and watched. That was the worst part."

Tony felt absolutely sick at the thought of the strong woman in his arms being degraded like that. He could only imagine how many men it must have taken to force her into such a position. The knowledge that she had chosen it over betraying NCIS only confirmed what he knew to be true of her. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm not surprised that you were loyal to NCIS."

When Ziva didn't respond, Tony hesitantly asked, "And the other two times?"

"Are you sure that you want to know this?" Ziva asked in return. His belief in her loyalty to NCIS gave her the courage to continue.

"I think I'm ready to hear it but only if you're ready to talk about it."

"The second time was not Saleem. It was the guard who helped me after Saleem punished me. He was the second in command and he wanted to undermine Saleem. His name was Rafiq. In the beginning I thought he was being kind. He gave me pain pills after Saleem hurt me. He would bring me extra food and water. He treated my wounds. He was hoping to get information Saleem had not but it did not work. When he realized that Saleem was keeping me for himself, he raped me as a show of power. I was too weak to fight him by then. Rafiq was gentle and tried not to hurt me. He apologized afterwards. He promised to bargain with Mossad for my release once he overthrew Saleem," Ziva explained in a matter of fact of voice. It was as if she had detached herself and was giving Tony an update on a case.

"Rafiq betrayed you. You started to trust him, didn't you? I mean, you would have to. He was the only one showing you any kindness," Tony asked gently.

"No, I did not trust him entirely. Not enough to give him the information he wanted. But he…he was the only one that made me cry. He was the only one I thought might care even a little bit and instead I was nothing but a tool, a way to get what he wanted. Just like with Eli. It did not matter, though. Saleem won their battle. He found me crying and knew what Rafiq had done. I think Rafiq thought the others would see him as more powerful than Saleem. Instead, they forced him into my cell where Saleem executed him. Then Saleem emptied his gun and showed me one bullet. He put it in the gun and caused the chamber to spin. He held it to my head. He said I was his and I had been disloyal to him. I would either die for it or prove my loyalty. The gun would decide. I do not believe Saleem actually put the bullet in it. It was a trick."

"What did he make you do to prove your loyalty?" Tony asked already feeling nauseas. He had decided it was best for Ziva if they got through as much of it as she was able to talk about, though.

"I did nothing. He raped me again. He was much gentler that time. He wanted me to say I enjoyed it. At first I would not but when he brought out his whip, I could not bring myself to make him that angry again."

Tony processed everything Ziva had told him and he realized there were some missing pieces. He wondered if she'd deliberately left them out or if she'd just overlooked it in an effort to get through it.

"Ziva, if you want to stop now, it's okay. I'm not trying to push but you said that Saleem kept you for himself and that you had to earn your food and water from him. What did you mean?" Tony couldn't see her face but he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"I need to stop talking about this. I cannot tell you anything more tonight. I am sorry," Ziva told him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You are being honest. That's our deal. We'll talk about it when you're ready. Or maybe you'll tell Abby or Lucy instead. That's okay too. It doesn't always have to be me."

Ziva was quiet again for awhile and then told him, "I need to know what you are thinking right now."

"Wow, Ziva, I'm not even sure I know how to answer that. There's so much. I'm angry, of course. Now not just at Saleem but at this Rafiq bastard too. Maybe more at him. I think I kind of see what you meant about Saleem just being what you expected and you being hurt worse by people you thought cared and didn't. I want to fix it for you and I know I can't. That's pretty damn frustrating. Ziva, do you think you could look at me now?" Tony was scared of screwing this up but he knew what he needed to say to her. He just hoped it came across as he meant it and didn't sound patronizing.

When Ziva shifted so that she was looking into his eyes, he told her, "I meant what I said about not being surprised that you wouldn't give it up about NCIS to protect yourself. And I know when you made that choice, you didn't think you'd have to live with it later. You expected to die there. It still took a lotta guts, though. Most people would've given in. Told them what they wanted to know. Especially when you'd lost trust in us like you had. You kind of amaze me with your strength, you know? Always have, I guess."

"I do not feel strong tonight," Ziva told him softly as she shifted to lay her head back on his chest.

"That will change. Give yourself time to heal, Ziva. I think the way you feel is probably just part of working through it, you know? Grieving what they took from you maybe. You know, it's really late. We can keep talking if you want but we should probably try to sleep. Do you think you would be able to now?" he asked. As she started to shift off of him, he gently tightened his arms. "No, I meant like this."

Ziva did not say anything else. She stayed with her head on Tony's chest and closed her eyes. Instead of sleeping, though, she thought about what had just transpired between them. I wanted to tell him all of it but I cannot bring myself to say the words, she thought. He understands when it was forced but what will he think of the choices I made?

As Ziva stirred in Tony's arms, his desire for her once again overwhelmed him. How big an ass am I, he thought. She talks to me about being raped and all I want to do is roll her over and put my hands on her. It was more than that, though, and despite his self-derision, he knew that. What he really wanted was to show her what it was like to be treasured again. He wanted her to remember what it felt like to be with someone whose sole purpose was to give her pleasure. Usually his sexual fantasies were about his own gratification. When he thought of the woman in his arms right now, though, he imagined all the ways he could worship her body.

"You're still awake," Tony said after feeling her stir against him for the third time.

"I did not mean to wake you," Ziva replied.

"You didn't. I haven't been back to sleep yet either," he explained.

"Why not?" Ziva asked.

"Thinking," he told her wanting to be truthful without revealing where his thoughts had led him each time he felt her move.

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"What do you want to do for New Year's Eve?" he asked in an effort to take the conversation a new direction.

"You are laying awake thinking about next week?" she said as she shifted off of him so she could see his face.

"Yea, it's a new year, new life for you. I want to start it off right."

"Then you should be thinking about what to do on New Year's Day. That is the true start of the new year, yes?"

"There's no question about that. Buckeyes are in the Rose Bowl. We'll be somewhere watching the game."

"We?" she teased.

"You want to start your new year right, don't you?" he joked. "Okay, so seriously, we could do the whole night club thing or I've got a connection at the Kennedy Center that could get us a couple of tickets. It's a jazz performance, a salute to Frank Sinatra so I think we'd both like it."

"You want to spend your new year's eve at a musical performance?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"It's Ol' Blue Eyes, Ziva. One of my favorites. Besides, it seemed like something you would like. What?" he asked not being able to interpret the look on her face.

"I am not used to being with someone who always considers me before thinking of himself. Not without an ulterior motive. It is surprising coming from you."

"I think you just complimented me and insulted me at the same time," Tony teased. He was not really offended but enjoyed trying to rattle Ziva.

"I only meant that you hide that side of yourself. You pretend to be self-centered when you are not. I am not stupid, Tony. I know the real reason why you are awake. I do not deserve your patience."

Damn. He'd figured she was too smart not to catch on. But why wasn't she pissed at him? He deserved it. Instead, she was once again worried about making him wait.

"I'm going to keep saying this until you get it. You are worth waiting for. But just because I get the boundaries doesn't mean I don't still want you. Whenever you're ready, you won't have to tell me twice," Tony told her before trying to lighten the conversation. "Think about it, Ziva. This isn't new. I've always wanted you. There's no way I could work with you every day and not want you. You're hot. The only thing that's changed is that I've got a different reason for not acting on it. Before I knew you'd kill me just for thinking it. Now I just want to be sure you're ready."

"I did not mean to tell you so much tonight. I am not sure I meant to ever tell anyone," Ziva told him keeping things serious.

"Do you regret it? Would you rather I didn't know?" Tony asked.

"I would rather none of it ever happened but I cannot change that. Are you sorry that you asked?" Ziva responded.

"No, but I wish that I could change it. When Gibbs got on that plane alone, I should have run back out on to that tarmac and begged you to trust me. I should have tried to drag you on that plane with us even if you killed me for it."

"You feel responsible. That is why you have that dream. And that is why you insist on being so protective of me now," Ziva told him.

"That goes both ways, Ziva," Tony said becoming defensive. "You've overreacted before when you thought I was in danger. Besides, I got to spend the summer thinking you were dead. It didn't feel too good. I'd rather not go through it again, thanks."

"I do remember how that felt, you know," Ziva told him softly. "It was only a few hours but watching your car blow up on the screen in MTAC and finding your badge among the ashes, it was…and then watching your heart break afterwards. I do understand some of what you are feeling, Tony."

"I guess I never thought about that whole undercover fiasco from anyone else's perspective," Tony said thoughtfully.

"Of course not," Ziva said and then quickly amended, "I mean it was a painful time for you. You probably prefer not to think about it at all."

Ziva's expression turned thoughtful and she asked, "Was what you said in Somalia true? Did McGee really believe I was alive?"

Tony's heart literally stopped at the first part of Ziva's question until he realized what she was really asking. "Uh, yea, he did, I think."

"He believed it about you, too. He asked me if I believed in miracles. I am glad he was right about you," Ziva told him in an uncharacteristic gesture. It was rare for her to even hint at how much Tony meant to her.

"Yea, I'm glad our little McOptimist was right about you, too," Tony returned with a yawn.

"We really must try to sleep. Lucy will be here early, eager to start Christmas dinner," Ziva said as she mirrored Tony's yawn.

Tony appeared to fall asleep quickly after that but Ziva remained awake a little longer. She could not stop thinking about the man beside her. She had called him predictable earlier. However, he was continuing to surprise her. I think I am falling in love with him, she realized. The thought both thrilled and terrified her.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony glanced over at the clock. Seven in the morning and he was wide awake while Ziva still slept. This has to be a first, he thought. He wondered whether he stood any chance of sneaking out of the bed without waking her. As he quietly slipped out, she stirred and burrowed deeper into the comforter but did not open her eyes. Maybe it's the cold, he thought. He made his way to her bathroom. He had left his toothbrush in the holder alongside hers last night. It was a spare brush and he thought maybe he'd just leave it in there permanently. See if she commented on it. After brushing his teeth and taking a peak out of the window, he slipped quietly back into the bed. He was certain Ziva would wake before too much longer.

Ziva appeared to be at peace while she slept. It's her eyes that reveal the truth, he thought. He'd always been able to read her best when he could see her eyes. As good as she was she couldn't fake it with her eyes. He hoped she would not regret being so open with him last night. It was a weird time to start a relationship when she was dealing with so much. With any other couple, it probably wouldn't be healthy. They had laid the foundation for this change in their relationship since the day she teased him with her provocative slouching, though. Long before Somalia and everything else that had transpired over the last year. Dating or not, Ziva was one of his closest friends. He would've stood with her through this ordeal regardless.

He hoped he had done the right thing by admitting how much he wanted her. He thought he'd succeeded in letting her know there was no pressure. He could live with unfulfilled desire as long as necessary for the right reason. Doing what was best for her was definitely a good enough reason. After everything she'd been through, it seemed to him that honesty was the best thing even if it was a little brutal at times. Tony smiled as Ziva started to wake up.

"Morning, Princess," he teased as he braved her unhappy look and leaned in to kiss her anyway.

"You have already brushed your teeth," she commented as the kiss ended. Looking at him shrewdly, she added, "You are quite proud you woke up before me, yes? Are you planning to remind of it all day?"

"What?" Tony said with feigned innocence. "Just because the girl who claims to never sleep late didn't even move when I got up _and_ slept past seven you think I'm going to rub it in? I'd never do that."

"Have you checked the weather?" Ziva asked changing the subject. It was probably unrealistic to think the storm was over so soon but she had to ask for Lucy's sake.

"Still blowing. I doubt they've even bothered with the snow plows yet. We're doing Christmas here," Tony told her. Seeing her disappointment, he asked, "Were you excited about going to Lucy's daughter's house?"

"Jennifer is very nice and I looked forward to seeing her again but I am more disappointed for Lucy. The holidays are difficult already without her husband and now she will miss the rest of her family as well. I knew it was unlikely we would get to go but I still hoped," Ziva explained.

"We will have to make today about Lucy, then. What are we eating anyway?" Tony asked.

"Why am I not surprised that you are focused on the food?" Ziva teased him before indulging his curiosity. "We will have traditional American holiday food once we get to celebrate with Lucy's family so Lucy and I decided to make fish today. It is an Israeli dish. Do not make that face. I assure you it is quite delicious. You will like it. And I made more of Ashlynn's cookies yesterday morning."

"Wait a minute. You've had those cookies since yesterday? You've been holding out on me. Where are they?" Tony demanded.

"You are not eating cookies for breakfast, Tony. They are well hidden. You may have some after you eat your fish."

"What are you, my mother? If I want cookies for breakfast, I'll eat cookies," Tony replied.

"Only if you find them," Ziva told him with a smirk. "Besides, I will make crepes for breakfast. You will like that much better."

"I think I better start going to the gym more often," Tony groaned ruefully.

Ziva was a little surprised that Lucy did not appear until after ten. When her friend launched into a description of everything her grandchildren had received under their respective Christmas trees this morning, Ziva understood.

"It's a Dunston family tradition," Lucy explained. "Ever since they've been old enough to talk, the grandkids call Grandma and Grandpa and tell us everything Santa brought them. Both Jennifer and Jason have continued the early morning Santa presents under the tree even though the kids are much too old to believe. I'm grateful. Those calls are the highlight of my Christmas. When Matthew was alive, we would both have to be on the phone at the same time. Their attention span was never long enough to tell us twice. Not with new toys waiting. It's not much better now even though the toys are video games and sports equipment and the like."

Despite his feigned concern over the fish, Tony had eaten very well. The meal had been an eclectic collection of Ziva's gourmet creations and Lucy's more traditional dishes but it had blended deliciously. Tony had insisted on the ladies letting him clean up since they had cooked. Ziva had supervised since it was her kitchen. He quickly learned that she was emphatic about washing some of the items by hand. She claimed the dishwasher would warp them. What she did put in the dishwasher went in nearly clean already. Lucy sat at the kitchen table and watched the two of them. By the time the kitchen was clean, she had been thoroughly entertained.

"I don't see the point of even using the dishwasher if you are going to scrub everything down before you put it in. The idea is to let the machine do the work, Ziva," Tony exclaimed in frustration.

"The point is that the food becomes hardened on the dishes if you leave it sitting like that," Ziva explained as if she were talking to a willful child.

"That's why you _run_ the dishwasher after you load it," Tony replied imitating her same tone.

"You cannot run it if it is not full. That is a waste," Ziva stated emphatically.

"Tony, dear, let my give you a bit of advice. If my Matthew were here, he would tell you that the kitchen is her domain and it is best just to do it the way she wants it done. There will be other things that are much more important to you. You should save your arguments for those things. Although I must say I'm finding this quite entertaining," Lucy teased.

"Fine. I'll do it your way but only so we can eat dessert and open presents," Tony told Ziva.

"What presents?" Ziva asked. She thought she done a good job hiding it from Tony that she had a gift for him.

"I got you and Lucy presents, of course, since you let me crash in on your Christmas. We're not at work," Tony reminded her with a pointed look.

"Oh, yes, dear, I have gifts for the two of you as well," Lucy added.

"Then it is time to go to the living room for dessert and presents, yes? Who wants coffee?" Ziva asked.

Their gift exchange turned out to be the best part of the day. It was clear that each had put a lot of thought into their gifts for the others.

"You didn't just buy this at the last minute," Tony accused Ziva as he studied the limited edition collection of Frank Sinatra dvds. It included two movies that were only available as part of the collection.

"I found it on the internet last week. When I purchased it I did not know when I would give to you. Today seemed like the right time," Ziva explained.

Tony loved the idea that Ziva had purchased a gift for him for no specific reason even more than the movies themselves.

"Oh, dear, this is wonderful," Lucy exclaimed as she opened Tony's gift. He had given her a picture frame that would hold multiple snapshots. With Abby's help, he had filled a couple of the slots with pictures of Ziva, both alone and with the others on the team. The frame would fit well with the décor of Lucy's apartment.

"It's called a kindle," Tony explained as Ziva stared at the box in her hands. "Kind of like an ipod for books. You love to read but I had no idea what you have already so this way you can download whatever you want. It supports multiple languages so you can get books in Hebrew. I noticed the book you were reading that time in L.A. was in Hebrew."

"I know what a kindle is, Tony. I have considered buying one. I will enjoy this very much," Ziva told him. Ziva was not sure what she thought about Tony buying her such an expensive gift but she could not bear to hurt him by expressing her discomfort.

Ziva knew that Lucy valued her relationship with God as part of her Christian beliefs. Lucy had told Ziva of a Holy Land trip she and Matthew had taken with their church group shortly before Matthew was diagnosed with cancer. It had been the fulfillment of a lifelong dream for them to see the places where Jesus had walked, taught, and ultimately been crucified and buried. Lucy had mentioned to Ziva that she regretted not letting Matthew convince her to purchase a necklace as a souvenir. Several of the other women in the tour group had obtained inscribed necklaces bearing the Hebrew symbol for God. It would have been a daily reminder our last trip together, Lucy had told her.

"Oh, my dear. It is the exact one I wanted. How did you do this?" Lucy asked as she opened her gift.

"I contacted one of the women in your church group and she let me take a picture of her necklace. I sent it to a friend in Israel and she obtained it for me. I am glad it is what you wanted," Ziva told her.

Lucy gave Ziva a collection of several items that included an old cookbook as well as a monogrammed photo album and a journal. "They are for your new life, dear. I want you to look forward to all that you will fill them with in the future. And that cookbook belonged to my mother. Jennifer does not enjoy cooking as you do and she agreed that we should give it to you. You'll be very interested in page two hundred seventeen, dear."

Ziva smiled as she opened the book to the suggested page and found a recipe for a chocolate dessert. Lucy had penciled "Better Than Sex Cake" by the original title.

For Tony, Lucy had not purchased a gift. Instead, she gave him an aged frame. It contained a parchment inscribed with beautiful calligraphy that depicted a law enforcement oath of honor.

"Matthew's mother gave that to him and it hung in his study for years. The kids each chose other things to remember their father. Jason has his badge and Jennifer wanted an album of his pictures in his uniform. The grandkids all wanted mementos of time they spent with him. They remember him more as a retired grandfather than as a cop. I thought having it would mean something to you since you are a cop as well. It will be a legacy for you, dear," Lucy explained.

"This is great, Lucy. Thanks," Tony said practically speechless.

Lucy seemed to appreciate what it meant that Tony was at a loss for words. Once all the gifts were open, Tony turned on the television news to get an update on the road conditions. The snow plows were just beginning their work and the newscasters predicted that the roads would be passable by the next morning. Lucy called her family and learned that they wanted to get together as soon as possible. It seems everyone had missed their traditional Christmas dinner as much as Lucy had. Ducky had decided not to reschedule so Tony was joining Ziva and Lucy for the day late celebration.

The remainder of the afternoon had passed quickly. Sensing that jokes were not going to be enough to keep Lucy distracted today, Tony had instead asked her to tell him more about the man whose oath he had inherited.

"My Matthew was not perfect by any means but he was a wonderful man," Lucy had told Tony. "He had integrity. If Matthew told you something, you knew you could count on it being true. He always put our family first. He could have gone much further in his career but he chose to focus on other things instead. He coached Jason's football team. He tried to never miss a dance recital or school play. He did what he could to help others. He was always the first to organize assistance when a fellow officer was hurt or killed. He was a leader in our church. I could not have asked for a better husband and father for my children."

"How did you meet him?" Tony asked eliciting a laugh from Lucy.

"He stopped me for speeding. I was just nineteen years old and had gotten my first job in the city. My older brother helped me buy a used car and I was not yet very skilled at driving it. I did not even notice the police car behind me. Matthew asked me if the fact that he had given me a citation would keep me from agreeing to have dinner with him. I wrote my sister after our first date and told her I had met the man I was going to marry. I could tell what a good, kind, unselfish person he was right from the first. Sure enough, six months later we were married."

"And you stayed together for fifty-two years. That's amazing, Lucy. My dad could barely stay married to any of his wives for fifty-two days," Tony said.

"Well, I won't pretend it was easy. Making a marriage work doesn't just happen, young man," Lucy replied.

Ziva almost laughed out loud at Tony's face as he realized he had inadvertently opened the door for Lucy to lecture him about relationships. Since she was usually on the receiving end of Lucy's talks, Ziva was glad the focus was on Tony this time.

"Now I want the both of you to listen to me," Lucy said as Ziva groaned inwardly. She had looked forward to watching Tony squirm alone.

"I don't care how much two people love each other there are still rough times. Some days you'll drive each other crazy," Lucy started.

"No kidding," Tony said. After seeing the murderous look on Ziva's face, he added, "That's how it works with partners, too. Ziva tells me all the time how much I annoy her."

"Nice save, dear," Lucy told him before continuing with her unsolicited advice. "The truth is most people think of love as a feeling but it is not. It is an action. Your feelings will change every day. It is your commitment to the other person that you must decide will not change. It is best not to make that kind of commitment unless you are sure you want to keep it. I was never more certain of anything than the day I vowed to be Matthew's wife. Now, how did we get on such a serious topic? You don't need any lectures from me on marriage, now do you?"

"You were telling us how wonderful Matthew was, Lucy," Ziva reminded her. "You must miss him very much."

"I was very blessed and I still am. I have a lot of people who love me and a lot of people to love. What I miss the most, though, is the companionship I had with Matthew. We knew each other almost better than we knew ourselves. It took some time to get there but we reached the point where there wasn't anything we couldn't tell each other."

"You were soul mates," Ziva told her.

"Best friends," Lucy replied with a sad smile.

Lucy had gone home early in the evening saying she had things to do to get ready for the next day. Ziva suspected she wanted to spend some time alone remembering Matthew. Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the evening watching Tony's new movies while wrapped together in a blanket on the couch. The snow may have stopped but the temperature was still very cold. Neither of them mentioned whether Tony was going or staying until Ziva finally brought it up around ten. Ziva was quite comfortable snuggled next to Tony. She decided she would not mind spending the rest of the cold night sleeping in a similar position.

"Did you bring enough clothing to stay another night? I know the roads have been cleared but I do not think you should drive home in the dark. The roads could still have that ice that cannot be seen. What is it called?" Ziva asked.

"Black ice?"

"That is it. Black ice. It is very dangerous, yes?"

"Oh, yea, it causes all kinds of accidents. When I worked transportation with Baltimore PD, the worst accidents I ever saw involved black ice. You can start spinning in circles, go flying across several lanes of traffic, wind up in a ditch or go off a bridge. Black ice is nasty stuff. You're right. It's definitely better if I stay here tonight," Tony said with a grin.

Tony had decided earlier that he wasn't leaving unless Ziva told him to go. He would've understood if she had asked him to spend the night at his own home. The previous night had been pretty intense. He would never deny her if she wanted to talk but he was hoping tonight would be easier. He had deliberately avoided thinking about the things she had already told him in an effort to enjoy the holiday. At least Ziva hadn't seemed uncomfortable or awkward around him today. He was grateful for that.

When Tony entered Ziva's bedroom after changing into his pajamas, he found her already beneath the covers in the middle of the bed. She shivered as he lifted the bed clothes to slide in with her. As soon as he lay down, she immediately curled into his side.

"I'm guessing you're cold," Tony said as he slid one arm under her neck and guided her head on to his shoulder.

"Yes. We had winter in Israel but unless you went up into the mountains, the temperatures were much milder than this. It never got this cold in Tel Aviv. It does not bother me so much in the day time when I am active but at night…will you be able to sleep like this?" she asked.

"I want to be like this whether I sleep or not," Tony said while shifting enough that he could look down into her eyes. Brushing a finger along her cheek, he added, "I bet your lips are really cold. They're practically blue. Let me help you with that."

Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony decided that wasn't a no and leaned in to kiss her. As he did, he ran his fingers through her hair. He felt her stiffen when he hit a tangle.

"Sorry," he said against her lips.

"I do not like you pulling my hair," Ziva said she started to shift away from him. She left the reason unspoken but she knew Tony had witnessed Saleem yanking her by her hair in Somalia.

"I like having my hands in your hair. A lot. Maybe you could brush it first next time," Tony told her hesitantly before hastily adding, "But if it turns you off, I won't do it."

"I did not know you had a preference for long hair," Ziva replied.

"I have a preference for _your_ hair," Tony told her as Ziva began running her own fingers through her hair to loosen any remaining tangles.

Satisfied that Tony would not inadvertently pull her hair again, Ziva hesitantly placed her hand on his side and sought his lips once more. Pleasantly surprised that she was taking the initiative, Tony returned the kiss enthusiastically. He ran his fingers through her hair few times and then began to slowly slide his hand down her back. It wasn't until his hand reached her waist that he felt Ziva tense up. He quickly moved his hand back to her shoulder and gently ended the kiss.

"I am…confused," Ziva told him with a sigh.

"But are you warm?" Tony teased hoping to let her know it was not a big deal.

Following his lead, Ziva put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him again. "I am quite comfortable now, thank you."

"Good night, Princess. Ow!" Tony said as Ziva pinched a nerve in his shoulder.

"Stop calling me that," Ziva demanded and than added in a softer tone, "Good night."

It was close to midnight the next evening when Ziva closed the door behind Tony. The day had been enjoyable for both of them. Lucy's family had been very welcoming and made them feel as if they were an essential part of the Dunston holiday celebration. Lucy was not the least bit surprised when Tony and her son Jason became instant buddies. Those boys are like two peas in a pod she had told Ziva and Jennifer as they worked in the kitchen. Jason was very athletic and had played football and basketball in high school. He and his wife Melissa had both graduated from Penn State. When Jason learned Tony was a Buckeye, he immediately began a lengthy discussion regarding the upcoming bowl games. His wife, Melissa, quickly joined the discussion as well. It was clear she had not forgiven Tony's alma mater for the loss they handed her beloved Lions earlier in the season.

"Mel is a huge sports fan. She won't be much help with the cooking but just stand back when she cleans up afterwards. What's hilarious is that Nicole here is about as girly as they come. She's a twirler with the marching band and I don't think I've seen her without nail polish since she was four," Jennifer teased her niece.

"What is a twirler?" Ziva had asked only to be offered a baton twirling demonstration by the young lady herself.

When they had a brief moment alone, Jennifer had expressed to Ziva her family's appreciation for Ziva's friendship with Lucy.

"Mom has been so lonely since we lost Dad. She became so isolated that last year of his life. She insisted on taking care of him herself. She has been much happier since she moved to the apartment and met you. Jason and I both tried to get her to move in with one of us but she wouldn't even consider it. I think she felt like she would be intruding. It seems like it is different with you. You have a way of making her feel like she is needed. I worry a lot less knowing she has you right across the hall," Jennifer explained.

"Your mother is a precious friend to me. I have had a very difficult year and her friendship is a great comfort to me. If she feels needed, it is because she is. I am grateful to have met her," Ziva replied.

Tony had spent the evening with Ziva after they returned from Jennifer's house. Ziva was tempted to suggest he spend another night with her but thought better of it. Although he made light of it, Ziva knew he had not slept well the past two nights. Before he left, they made plans to have a late breakfast together the next morning.

Unfortunately, Gibbs called around three o'clock Sunday morning and derailed their plans. One of Private Mahoney's bunk mates had been shot outside a night club near Quantico. The next few days flew by in a whirlwind as they determined the shooting had been drug related. Ultimately, they cleared Private Mahoney as the evidence showed that the shooting victim had in fact been the one dealing drugs on base. He had hidden his most recent supply in Private Mahoney's car for safekeeping. When he couldn't pay for the destroyed marijuana, his suppliers had him killed. The evidence from the shooting led them to a Russian mafia family who had recently expanded their operation from Boston to the Washington area. They chose to make an example of the young marine to help establish their reputation.

The morning of New Year's Eve Vance had pulled strings with a judge to get an arrest warrant for several individuals linked to the well known mafia family. Given the number of suspects, Gibbs had pulled in another team of agents to assist in the arrest.

"This is perfect," Tony told Ziva as they rode together to the empty night club where they expected to find the individuals named in the warrant. Gibbs and McGee had taken a separate vehicle so Tony and Ziva had an opportunity to speak privately.

"We'll bust these guys by noon and have the paper work finished by quitting time. We'll make it to the Kennedy Center with time to spare. I'm telling you, Ziva, we're golden. It's going to be a great New Year's Eve," Tony assured her.

"I think you are counting your ducklings before they quack, Tony," Ziva replied.

"The saying is counting your chickens before they hatch, Ziva," Tony explained with a teasing grin.

"Oh…that makes much more sense. Not all eggs hatch. And you are counting on an easy arrest before we have arrived to serve the warrant," Ziva responded.

"I've got a good feeling about this, Ziva. You watch. We'll be finished in time for an early dinner."

Just before the firefight with the suspects began, Tony had a fleeting thought that maybe his bragging earlier would jinx the arrest. As always, Tony tried to remain aware of his teammates' positions. Tim was close to him at the front of the club while Gibbs and Ziva were with the group of agents in the back. Tony heard Tim's cry as the first shot hit him in the arm. Responding instinctively, Tony immediately returned fire and watched from across the empty dance floor as a suspect fell to the ground. A few more shots were exchanged before the remaining suspects realized they were out gunned and surrendered. No doubt they expected their lawyers would have them back in business in time to celebrate the New Year. Tony ran to Tim and was quickly reassured that the bullet had only grazed the younger agent.

Ziva reached the downed suspect first. After kicking his gun away, she gently checked for a pulse but there was not one. Looking into the lifeless face of a young teenager, her heart broke. Her grief was not only for the boy whose life had been extinguished prematurely. She knew Tony would be devastated at causing the young man's death.

"Gibbs," Ziva called quietly. She hoped to make him aware of the situation before Tony learned of it.

"Aw, hell," Gibbs said as Tony made his way toward them.

Tony knew the suspect was dead before he approached otherwise either Gibbs or Ziva would be administering first aid. When he reached Gibbs, Tony felt his boss's hand gently reach for the gun he still held. It was then that Tony got his first look at the suspect on the ground.

"Oh, God…it's a kid," Tony said in anguish. "I killed a kid."


	13. Chapter 13

Ziva sat next to Tony on a cold concrete curb across from the night club. He had not said a word since Gibbs had taken his gun and quietly ordered him outside. Ziva did not attempt to touch him or ask him to talk. Gibbs had enlisted another agent to drive McGee to the emergency room after Ducky pronounced that stitches were needed. Abby was meeting Tim there. The director had come at Gibbs's request and the lead agent was walking him through the scene. The situation had the potential to be a public relations nightmare if not handled correctly. While Gibbs might not normally care about pissing off the media, he recognized the potential damage they could do to Tony. For his agent's sake, he wanted to make sure it was clear from the beginning that the kid had fired first.

Ziva was less concerned about the media or even Tony's current state of mind. The dead suspect had been identified as fourteen year old Dimitri Novikov. He was the nephew of Aleksey Novikov who was the head of the Washington branch of the mafia organization. Ziva understood enough Russian to know that the others expected Aleksey to be very angry over his nephew's death. Tony had once admitted to Ziva that Gibbs had said Mossad was like the mafia. With her father in charge, it was not necessarily an unfair accusation. Ziva knew exactly what would happen to anyone who killed a family member of one of Mossad's leaders. Ziva looked up to see Gibbs motioning to her from across the street.

"He said anything yet?" Gibbs asked as she approached and Ziva shook her head. "Drive him back and get him to do a report. Then take him home. Yours or his, I don't care. Stay with him."

"You think he needs protection detail, yes?" Ziva asked.

"You heard them too?" Gibbs asked reminding Ziva that he had once lived in Moscow. "Gut tells me it'll be fine, Ziva. I'm more worried about Dinozzo's state of mind."

"But the dead boy is the nephew…"

"Russian mob is a coldhearted business, Ziva. They won't risk starting a war with law enforcement this early in their new operation. Not over a trigger happy kid. Going after Tony wouldn't just bring NCIS down on them. He's also got ties to the Baltimore police and friends in the FBI," Gibbs reassured her.

"But the boy was family," Ziva worried.

"It's not like Mossad, Ziva. It's about business and money for these guys. Truth is, kid was a liability. A screw up waiting to happen. The rest of them would've gone peacefully and let the lawyers deal with it if the kid hadn't fired the first shot," Gibbs tried to explain. Seeing that she was not reassured, he added, "We'll watch his back like we always do. Haven't lost him yet."

"He will not want me with him. He will prefer to be alone. He always needs to be alone when he is upset," Ziva warned.

"I'm not planning on giving him a choice and you shouldn't either," Gibbs told her as he moved across the street toward Tony.

When Gibbs reached his senior field agent, he knelt in front of him and waited. When Tony refused to look up, Gibbs spoke quietly.

"Tony," Gibbs said. His rare use of the agent's first name had the desired effect and Tony finally looked Gibbs in the eye. "You didn't have a choice. You did what you had to do. It was the kid or McGee. You made the right call. Ziva's gonna take you back to do your report. Then she's taking you home. She's staying with you. You know my door's always open. Day or night, doesn't matter. Got it?"

Satisfied with Tony's nod of ascent, Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Get him out of here."

It was late afternoon when Ziva and Tony finally left NCIS. Abby had called earlier to let them know that Tim was loaded up on painkiller and would come in over the holiday weekend to complete his report. Tony did his paperwork in a daze and handed it to Ziva to proofread without saying a word. Once she verified that Tony had reflected all the facts correctly, Ziva placed both his report and her own on Gibbs's desk. Gibbs still had not returned from the scene.

"Tony, it is time to go home," Ziva said softly.

He got up and silently followed her. Once the elevator doors closed, Ziva felt him reach for her hand. She interlaced her fingers with his. She tried to look at him but he refused to meet her eyes. When they reached her car, Tony let go of her hand and started toward his own vehicle.

"I know you want to be alone right now. You wish to drive all night, yes? But I cannot let you do that. Gibbs's orders. Even if he had not ordered it, I would not allow it. You should not be alone tonight," Ziva told him firmly.

"You will not allow it?" Tony said his first words in hours. "How exactly do you plan to stop it?"

"You will find that your car will not start. If you make it that far," Ziva told him with a slight smirk before turning serious. "Tony, please. Stay with me. I will not try to make you talk. I will even stay in a different room if you prefer but I cannot leave you alone. You would insist on being with me if the situation were reversed."

"I wasn't going to defy Gibbs…or you," Tony admitted. "I just need to get the bag from my car. I assumed we were going to your place."

"It is your choice where we go," Ziva told him.

"As long as I let you drive me there," Tony said with a note of cynicism.

After retrieving his bag, Tony got into the passenger side of Ziva's car without another word. Ziva drove toward her apartment. She assumed Tony would tell her if he wanted to go somewhere else. They were almost to her building when he finally spoke.

"What did you do to my car?"

"The spark plugs are in my backpack. I will return them to you when we get to my apartment," she told him.

When Tony and Ziva exited the elevator, Tony kept his eyes down. He knew there was a good chance Lucy would hear them and open her door. He was not disappointed. Lucy could tell immediately that something was wrong. Ziva mouthed "tomorrow" and Lucy nodded in understanding before quietly closing her door. Tony didn't know how Ziva had kept Lucy from questioning them but he was grateful. He had no doubt the wise woman would have comforting words for him but he was not ready to hear them. Once inside Ziva's apartment, Tony dropped his bag by the door and went straight to the couch. He turned on the television just in time to catch the local evening news.

"In other news tonight, a federal agent shot and killed a fourteen year old boy earlier today. The boy was in the company of several men named in an arrest warrant. The warrant was related to the death of a marine, Private Marcus Delaney. Naval Criminal Investigative Services Director Leon Vance had this to say."

"Our agency attempted to peacefully serve an arrest warrant at approximately ten-fifteen this morning. One of the suspects initiated a fire fight, shooting and wounding an NCIS agent. Following protocol, another NCIS agent returned fire, killing the suspect. We always regret the loss of life whether victim, agent, or perpetrator. The fact that this suspect was a teenager makes the loss that much more difficult. Our thoughts are with his family."

"According to an NCIS spokesperson, the wounded agent was treated and released from the naval hospital in Bethesda this afternoon. The suspect who was killed has been identified as Dimitri Novikov. Earlier this evening his family issued the following statement."

As the newscaster spoke, the words appeared on the screen below a picture of Dimitri.

_Our beloved Dimitri was a vibrant but troubled young man. The tragic death of his parents two years ago had a profound impact on his life and he chose to follow a dangerous path as a result. We are thankful that his actions today did not cause more harm. He will be greatly missed but we pray he has finally found peace._

The newscast continued but Tony turned it down to an almost indiscernible volume. He did not realize Ziva was standing next to the couch until she spoke.

"Gibbs was right. The family is distancing themselves from this boy. That was a message, yes? They do not consider you or NCIS responsible. They will not take revenge," Ziva said.

"Yea, I'm in the clear. Mob's not gonna come after me. Vance says I followed protocol. Kid's dead, of course, but it's all good. Gibbs said I made the right choice so that makes it all alright. That what you meant?" Tony said in a voice laced heavy with sarcasm.

"No, Tony, that is not what I meant," Ziva said gently as she moved to sit on the couch beside him. "I am only grateful that you are not in danger. I do not think everything is alright. A child is dead. That is never alright."

"A child I killed," Tony choked out as he closed his eyes in an attempt to keep them from filling with tears.

Ziva paused and searched for the right words for the hurting man sitting before her. She knew no other way but to be honest. It might be brutal at first but the truth was on her side. As horrible as it felt, Tony had done the right thing today.

"You did not kill that boy, Tony. You may have fired the bullet that caused his death but you did not put him in that club. You did not put the gun in his hand. You did not raise him to believe that law enforcement was his enemy. You did not even know he was a child when you acted to save McGee's life."

"There had to be another way, Ziva. Something else I could have done," Tony said in a pleading voice.

"There was not. You did what was necessary," Ziva stated refusing to let him second guess his actions.

"Still feels like shit," he told her. Despite his fight against it, he felt a single tear slip down his cheek.

The desire to hide from Ziva was overwhelming. It was not as if it was the first time Tony had cried. He couldn't remember the last time it had happened in front of someone else, though. Maybe when Kate died. He'd cried over a bottle of whiskey the night they learned the Damocles went down but it had been in the privacy of his apartment. Ziva watched Tony fight for control and her heart filled with love for him. She had not known many men in her life who would grieve over a necessary kill even when the target was a child. She held nothing back in her effort to comfort him.

With no thought toward guarding her own heart, Ziva gently grasped Tony's hands and tenderly told him, "Please do not be embarrassed or ashamed of your tears. You would not be the man that you are…the man that I…love, if you could take the life of a child without grieving."

For the first time since he was a child himself, Tony allowed someone to hold him in comfort. He did not resist as Ziva wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her shoulder. His tears faded almost immediately but he made no effort to move. Eventually, they shifted positions and Tony found himself lying on his side with his head in Ziva's lap. He grasped one of her hands to his chest. The fingers of her other hand ran soothingly through his hair. The newscast faded into a New Year's Eve special. Tony lost track of how much time passed before Ziva finally told him they should try to sleep.

"Fat chance of that," he told her. "Unless you've got a bottle of hard liquor you haven't offered me."

"I do not but I have something else that will help. I will get it for you," she told him. "The pajamas you wore over Christmas are in the middle drawer of the chest in my bedroom."

Ziva had thrown his pajamas in with her laundry the morning they went to Jennifer's house and then never returned them. She expected Tony to comment on it but he did not. Nor had she said anything about his tooth brush remaining in her bathroom. Tony went to her bedroom to change. When he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he found a prescription bottle and a glass of water on the counter. Picking the bottle up, he saw it contained a sleep aid. The prescription had been filled the day after they returned from Somalia. He realized Ziva had left the whole bottle intentionally. With a quick count of the remaining pills, he knew she had actually used them a few times herself. It was her way of showing him she did not think he was weak if he took one.

While Tony got ready for bed, Ziva checked her phone. She was not surprised to see a text message from Gibbs demanding an update on Tony. She smiled as she typed a reply. Gibbs and texting was quite the paradox. While the technology seemed like something he would avoid, the cryptic form of communication fit his personality perfectly. Apparently, McGee had finally taught him how to do it while she was gone. She was still getting used to receiving text messages from her boss. She wondered what Gibbs would do if she replied using some of the text speak Tony often used with her. If the situation had been less serious, she might have been tempted to try it.

After preparing for bed herself, Ziva entered her bedroom to find Tony already under the covers. He lay on his side facing the wall. She slipped into the bed behind him and with a soft kiss to his neck, she put her arm over his midsection. He didn't acknowledge her presence except to grasp her hand beneath his. After several minutes passed, he spoke.

"Did you ever kill a child? I mean, were you ever forced to?" he asked.

"I am not certain," she replied. "When I was in the army, I was guarding a border checkpoint with another soldier. There was a long line of cars mostly filled with families. A young boy approached the checkpoint. He was overdressed for the weather. It was hot but he wore a large jacket. I was looking at him through binoculars and I saw a wire. We yelled at him to stop in several languages but he kept approaching. The two of us fired together so we would not have to know who was responsible for his death."

"Did he have a bomb under the jacket?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We found out later that Hamas paid his parents a large sum of money to use him as a suicide bomber."

"His own parents sold him to Hamas?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"That is not how they saw it. They were refugees in a camp in Gaza. Their children were starving. They sacrificed one to save the others. And in their belief system their son was better off. He was a martyr. They believed he would be given a great reward in the after life. The life he had with them was filled with sorrow. No home. No food. Watching others around him die every day. I cannot imagine the desperation his parents must have felt to make such a choice."

"You have compassion for them," Tony said.

"Yes, because their motivation was not selfish," she told him. Anxious to end the discussion, she told him, "We should try to sleep. It will only feel worse in the morning if you have not slept."

"And if I do sleep?" he asked sarcastically. "What then? Will I feel good when I wake up?"

"You will feel better than you do now but, no, it will not feel good. That will take longer," Ziva told him honestly.

Tony said nothing else and eventually his breathing evened out as the drug took its desired effect. Ziva continued to hold him even after he was asleep. She had kept her own emotions locked down all day in order to be strong for Tony. Now that he was asleep she was free to allow herself to feel. She had told Tony she was grateful he was safe but it was so much more than that. She had never felt this protective of anyone except perhaps Tali. She had believed Gibbs when he said the heartless killer in her had died in Somalia. She knew she would willingly resurrect that part of herself, though, if the threat to Tony became real. She was prepared to assassinate every member of the Russian mafia to keep him safe.

Ziva was worried about more than Tony's physical safety, though. He will take the burden of this and add it to all the other things he carries, she thought. Why did this have to happen to him? Why not me or Gibbs or even McGee? She knew Tony had never completely stopped blaming himself for Jenny's death. He also believed he had blown his undercover assignment. But the reality was Jenny had mismanaged it in her quest for revenge. Worst of all, Tony at least partially blamed himself for Ziva staying behind in Israel. I refuse to let him take this on as well, she thought. I may have picked the wrong time to say it but he is the man I love. I will not let him suffer when he did nothing wrong.

When Tony finally awoke the next morning, he was in bed alone. It was not long before Ziva placed a steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table, though. She did not try to get him to talk but simply gave him a gentle smile and left the room. He knew she was trying to care for him while still giving him space. He appreciated the effort but in reality her tiptoeing around him was irritating. More than anything, he just wanted to be alone. The guilty feeling had not left the pit of his stomach and the coffee made him nauseous. I need a drink, he thought wondering what time it was. A glance at the clock revealed that it was after ten. He wondered if he could get away with leaving any time soon. If the news last night had convinced Ziva that he wasn't in any danger, maybe she would understand his need to be alone.

Tony found his bag had been moved inside the bedroom. He quickly dressed and carried his bag with him to the kitchen.

"I made breakfast," Ziva said before she turned to face him. Seeing his face and the bag hooked on his shoulder, she added, "You can take it with you. I will get your spark plugs for you."

"Ziva…"

"It is alright, Tony. You do not need to explain. I know what it is to need to be alone. I understand."

She tried to sound convincing but Tony knew she was hurt. He just didn't have the emotional energy to deal with it right now. I'll make it up to her later, he thought as he accepted the thermos of coffee and breakfast taco she handed him. She left the room to get his spark plugs before he could think of anything to say. He heard her talking on her phone before she returned and put the spark plugs in his bag.

"I called a cab for you," she told him in a matter of fact voice. "It will be in front of the building in ten minutes. You can wait in the front entryway downstairs."

"Ziva, I…" Tony started before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. For all of this. And last night…I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright," she said as she opened the door for him.

Ziva shut her door quickly behind him and Lucy's opened immediately afterwards. Lucy appraised him silently for a moment before speaking.

"I saw the news report last night. Is the wounded agent alright, dear?" the concerned woman asked.

"Yea. It was McGee and the bullet just grazed his arm. Needed a few stitches but he'll be fine," Tony explained reluctantly.

"Alright then, dear. I won't keep you. I do have something to say to you as I'm sure you well know. But it will wait. You will come see me when you are not so anxious to be alone, won't you please?"

"Um, yea, Lucy, I'll do that. Uh…I'll probably be back later today. I just…I've got a cab waiting," Tony stumbled to explain. He appreciated that Lucy understood his need to be alone but it seemed like everything he did or said at the moment left him feeling guilty.

"So much like my Matthew," Lucy told him with a sad smile. "Go on now. You don't want to lose your cab."

Ziva stood in her kitchen. She had intended to clean up the breakfast she had made but was lost in thought instead. She wished she had been able to discern what Tony had been thinking. There was no question he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. She could not tell if it was just a desire to be alone or if it was something more. I truly did not mean to change anything between us by saying he is the man I love, she thought. I just wanted him to know I believe in him. That I did not think it was weakness to cry over the death of a child. Ziva's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's arrival.

"Hello, dear," Lucy called as she opened the unlocked door.

"I am in the kitchen, Lucy," Ziva replied. "Please come in. I thought I might see you this morning."

"I saw the news report but I want to hear it from you. What happened dear? I saw Tony on his way out but it seemed best not to ask him."

"Tony was forced to shoot a young boy to save McGee. I knew Tony would have a difficult time with this. He always takes responsibility for things he should not. He will spend the day torturing himself with all the things he believes he could have done differently," Ziva explained.

"You were hoping he would stay and let you comfort him. Or perhaps you thought he would be less upset this morning after being with you last night," Lucy speculated.

"No, I knew he would need to be left alone. It is how he deals with things. It has been his way all the time I have known him. But I hoped…well, yes, I guess I did have some expectation that it would be different now that we are dating," Ziva realized.

"Oh my dear, even after fifty years of marriage my Matthew still needed to go off in his cave sometimes. It probably took the first forty years for me to learn not to take it personally," Lucy told her eliciting a smile from Ziva.

"I am trying to understand," Ziva told her. "His behavior this morning would not have surprised me before Christmas but much has changed over the last week. I have been more vulnerable with him. I have told him many things about this summer. And last night, he was…he did not try to hide how he felt. But I said something I probably should not have said."

"What did you say, dear?"

"I wanted him to know that I did not think less of him for being upset. I told him that he would not be the man I love if he could kill a child without grieving. I did not mean to say it…it is too soon. I should not have used that word. Not when he was already dealing with so much. Now he will feel pressured and that was not my intent," Ziva lamented.

"You are worried that what you said is the real reason Tony left, aren't you, dear? Well, we shall see. You know Tony better than I do but I suspect he will act like many men do. If he was not ready to hear it, then he will just pretend it never happened. He will not talk about it unless you force him to do so. If you think it was too soon, then you will just let him off the hook and pretend you never said it," Lucy advised.

Lucy attempted to keep Ziva distracted for several hours. Her granddaughter's eighteenth birthday was approaching. Lucy suggested lunch and a shopping trip claiming she could use the opinion of the younger woman on her gift choice. After they returned, Ziva called to check on McGee. She was reassured to learn that his arm was only a little sore. When he asked about Tony, she had said only that he was dealing with it.

As five o'clock rolled around and the Rose Bowl began, Ziva finally gave in to temptation and sent Tony a text message. She simply asked if he was watching his Buckeyes. He replied and said he was with Gibbs. This at least relieved some of Ziva's concern for him. If anyone can convince him this was not his fault, it will be Gibbs, she thought. Determined not to give in to self-pity, Ziva started reading a new book on her kindle. She left the Rose Bowl on in the background and occasionally checked the score. It was not the way she had anticipated spending the New Year but it was preferable to many of the alternatives she could imagine. She was alive and safe. So was Tony. She was starting a new life among people who truly cared about her. And she was building a relationship with Tony.

Gibbs looked up from his place on the couch when he heard the front door. He nodded a greeting to Tony and pulled a beer from the six pack he offered.

"Your team's off to a decent start," Gibbs said pointing his beer bottle at the television. "Expected to see you last night."

"Ziva drugged me," Tony said with a fake grin before taking a long sip of his beer. "You know Ziva. Always gonna follow orders. You said not to leave me alone so she was gonna make damn sure I stayed with her. Even took the spark plugs outta my car. So I saw Vance on the news. He said I followed protocol. Oh, and we regret the loss of life, of course."

"You did and we do."

"Yea, well, the thing is, protocol sucks when a kid ends up dead, ya know?"

"McGee might not think so. Protocol kept him alive yesterday. Kid fired first, Dinozzo."

"So you're okay with him being dead then?" Tony asked.

"Didn't say that. I don't like it either but I like the alternative less. You spend any time thinking about what woulda happened if the kid got a second shot off or you been too busy beating yourself up?"

"You make a good point, Boss. But then again, McGee mighta just been able to come back from the dead. Ziva and I have both done it. Really, you have too, if you count that time you got blown up," Tony joked facetiously.

"What's really eating you about this, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"You think the kid had a choice about being there? Did he have a choice about who he was? I mean, he was being raised by the freakin' mafia," Tony questioned.

"You thinking that's kinda like being raised by Mossad? You making this about Ziva, Dinozzo?" Gibbs challenged him.

"Did you know she was working for Mossad when she was fourteen?"

"Not surprised. Doubt it was sanctioned. There's no telling what Eli's done under table over the years. Whatever he's had her do, I'm sure she thought it was for the good of Israel. She didn't kill just to kill. That's the difference between her and this kid. She's got a conscience," Gibbs said.

"She's been telling me stuff, Boss. About what happened to her in Somalia. Stuff that keeps me awake at night. Makes me wanna puke my guts out while I'm listening to her. And she blames herself for it cause she trusted Eli. Think I finally convinced her not to but…you ever want to kill him? I mean, if you could get away with it without upsetting the whole Middle East and all that," Tony asked.

"Eli David?" Gibbs questioned and then paused at Tony's nod. "Yea, it'd feel pretty damn good to put a bullet in that bastard but I wouldn't do it."

"Why not?" Tony asked incredulously.

"She'd grieve him, Dinozzo. She doesn't want to acknowledge it but he's still her father. She's better off just getting away from him," Gibbs explained.

"But you'd do it to save her, right? If he was gonna hurt her again…dumb question. Dammit, Oregon just scored. Game's tied," Tony said as Gibbs stared at him. "What?"

Gibbs took a long draw on his beer and continued to stare at Tony. The former marine knew he didn't need to voice what he was thinking. Tony would catch on quick enough.

"I'm not sleeping with her, Boss. We're just hanging out and talking. Okay, maybe it's more than that but there's definitely no sex. She's not even ready…" Tony explained defensively before Gibbs interrupted.

"Don't wanna know the details, Dinozzo. Just want you to keep it out of the office," Gibbs said in a voice that clearly conveyed he didn't want any discussion on it.

Tony watched the game in silence for a few minutes before telling Gibbs, "You know this whole shooting thing really screwed with my New Year's plans. I was gonna make it special for her. Start the year off right, you know? I had tickets…"

"Details, Dinozzo," Gibbs said with an amused smirk. "Got me wondering about something, though."

"Yea, Boss? What's that?"

"New Year's not over yet. What the hell you still doing here?"

"Just waiting for half-time," Tony said with grin.

The two men continued to watch the game in silence. Tony was surprised how much lighter he felt after talking to Gibbs. As usual, his boss hadn't said much. It was what he hadn't said that helped the most. Tony knew if he'd done anything wrong the day before Gibbs would be the first to tell him. Gibbs had made him think. Maybe he was over identifying with this kid because the situation reminded him too much of Ziva's childhood. When the second quarter of the game ended, Tony got up to leave.

"See you Monday, Boss."

"Dinozzo," Gibbs called as Tony reached the door. "You keep telling her it's not her fault. Tell yourself too while you're at it."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony stood next to his Mustang at the gas station waiting for the tank to fill up. He'd burned almost a whole tank of gas driving through the back roads of Virginia this afternoon. Good thing I don't get like this that often, he thought. Gas is too expensive. Most of his drive time had been spent thinking about the kid he'd killed. When he picked up his car from the Navy yard, he'd also gone inside NCIS and done a little research on Dimitri Novikov. He was the only child of Russian immigrants. His parents had been killed in a car accident about two years ago in Boston. Witnesses described a hit and run by an erratic driver but no one had ever been charged. It was very likely their deaths had been a professional hit.

Since losing his parents, Dimitri had been living with his uncle. His relationship with the Washington boss may have been the only reason he was still alive. He had a rap sheet a mile long but very little of it came from helping with the family business. When Tony checked with a buddy in the organized crime unit in Baltimore, he had learned that Dimitri had a reputation for being a wildcard. He had a difficult time with authority in every setting. Within the mafia organization, he was known for not following orders. There were even those who wondered if he'd been the one to purchase the hit on his parents. As much as Tony hated the thought, he suspected he'd done the mafia a favor by taking out the kid. Gibbs was right. This kid's situation and Ziva's were entirely different.

After talking with Gibbs, Tony was ready to put this behind him and attempt to get back to normal. And normal meant figuring out a way to salvage the start to the New Year for both him and Ziva. Trouble was he was fresh out of ideas. He'd never been that good at this anyway. Most of his date ideas were designed with just one end goal in mind. When he'd stayed with the same woman long enough to be in a relationship in the past, he usually borrowed most of his ideas from the movies. That just didn't feel right with Ziva. She liked meaningful. The Kennedy Center idea had been sheer luck. And it wasn't something he could repeat at seven o'clock in the evening on New Year's Day. Or could he? Maybe not the whole symphony but a little Sinatra was doable. An idea was taking shape.

Tony stopped at his apartment to pick up what he needed. As he was pulling things together, he thought about Ziva's face this morning when he left her apartment. She had been trying so hard to make it easy for him to leave without guilt. At the same time, her eyes told him that she was hurt that he wanted to be alone. Time together really means a lot to her, he thought. It especially means a lot to her when it isn't superficial. Thinking back over the last four and half years, he recalled the times when she'd been the most unhappy with him. Aside from him killing Rivkin, it had almost always been when he'd refused to talk seriously with her. Making a decision, Tony grabbed his bag from the night before and dumped out the contents. Then he repacked it with everything he needed for the next two days. If he had his way, he wouldn't see his apartment again until Sunday night.

Ziva watched as the third quarter of the Rose Bowl began. The Buckeyes were not playing as well as they had the first half. As the Ducks came within a point of tying the score, Ziva lost her battle with feeling sorry for herself and Tony. This is a truly terrible start to the New Year, she thought. Tony's favorite team is probably going to lose on top of everything else. Before she could completely descend into the pit of self-pity, her phone chirped. It was a text from Tony.

"Where r u?" the display read.

"Home. Where r u?" she typed in reply.

"Open ur door."

Ziva immediately dropped her phone and hurried to her door. She opened it to find a smiling Tony.

"I thought you might be staying with Gibbs tonight," Ziva told him.

"Gibbs won't let me sleep in his bed," Tony replied with an audacious grin.

"Your hands wander, yes?" Ziva teased.

"Nah, I just steal the covers," Tony quipped.

"I have noticed this as well. I have been meaning to discuss it with you," Ziva said with a mock glare.

Pretending to ignore her menacing expression, Tony reached out and pulled Ziva into his arms. Whispering in her ear, he asked, "If I promise to keep you warm, can I sleep in your bed tonight? And the next night?"

Ziva pulled away just enough to slip her arms up around Tony's neck. "You will not be able to sleep very well," she warned.

"It's worth it," he told her as his lips moved to hers.

As the kiss continued, Ziva felt Tony's hands slide to her waist and she started involuntarily. Disappointed, she expected Tony to end the kiss but he did not. He left his hands still and she began to relax again. Tony didn't stop after one kiss either. As long as Ziva didn't need to end this, he planned to continue. Not accustomed to spending so much time on just kissing, Ziva was amazed at how wonderful it felt. I could do this all night, she thought, before they were interrupted by an amused cough.

"You two might want to shut the door before you get too carried away," Lucy teased.

Tony turned around while keeping one arm still firmly around Ziva's waist. He refused to let her pull away. "Sorry for the show, Lucy."

"No need to apologize to me, young man. It's just not what I usually see when I take the trash out," Lucy said with her eyes still sparkling. She was glad to see everything seemed to be right again with her dear friends.

"Here, Lucy, I will take it for you," Ziva said. Seeing Tony's look, she told him, "You should check the score. You are missing the last part of the game."

Tony was not stupid. He realized Ziva was leaving him alone with Lucy intentionally. He motioned for Lucy to go into Ziva's apartment while he picked up his bags.

"I was planning to come by tomorrow but I guess you can have your say now," Tony said with his most charming smile.

"First, you'd best check on the game as Ziva suggested. Your quarterback is stepping up. Finally living up to expectations I'd say," Lucy told him before laughing at the surprised look on his face. "I've got a son, a son-in-law, and two grandsons who are all football fans. Not to mention a daughter-in-law who puts all four of them to shame. I pay attention. And I happen to enjoy watching football now and then. Especially when I have a reason to cheer on a particular team."

Tony turned to the television just in time to see the Buckeyes score a touchdown. With only seven minutes left in the game, his team had likely clenched the victory. Muting the television, he told Lucy, "That's probably the game. Thought they were gonna blow it in the third but you're right. Pryor's having a career night."

Lucy sat on the Ziva's couch and patted the spot beside her. Tony didn't hesitate to join her. He had no doubt Lucy intended to encourage him and he was finally ready to hear it.

"You've chosen a difficult career for yourself, young man. You know, I spent several years as a secretary for Legal Aid while my kids were in college. I had some tough days. We faced some difficult decisions about our clients sometimes but I never had to choose whether someone lived or died," Lucy began.

"Yea, firing my gun at someone is not my favorite part of the job," Tony admitted.

"No, I imagine it isn't. I used to think my day had been stressful until I got home and Matthew would tell me about his work. You have to make life or death decisions every day. It isn't the same as deciding which stock to buy or which products to put on sale this week. Sometimes you're forced to choose what's best when either choice could very well end a life. And you have to make that choice in a split second when you're facing danger yourself. I don't know where we'd be in this world if we didn't have heroic men and women like you who are willing to do that. I've told you this before and I'm going to say it again, I'm proud of you," Lucy said with a gentle pat to his knee.

"Thanks, Lucy," Tony replied not quite able to voice just how much it meant to hear her say she was proud of him. Those were not words Tony had heard very often in his life.

"Now, I'm going to leave you alone," Lucy said with a smile. She stood and dropped a tender kiss on Tony's forehead. "You need to get back to getting carried away with a pretty girl. She was worried about you today."

"I know, Lucy. I'm going to make it up to her," Tony promised.

"Now don't you worry about that. None of this was your doing and our Ziva is glad to have someone to worry about. You just enjoy each other," Lucy said as Ziva returned.

After telling Lucy good night and shutting the door behind her, Ziva joined Tony on the couch. He pulled her close against him and was ready to begin kissing her once again when she spoke.

"You do not want to see the game? I recorded it so you could watch all of it. I did not know if Gibbs's television actually works," Ziva asked as she put a little space between the two of them. "What?"

"You were watching the game and you recorded it for me? Do you even like football?"

"American football is alright, I guess. I prefer hockey or the other football but it was your team. I was reading while I was watching," Ziva tried to backtrack. She was embarrassed to admit she had watched the game just because of Tony.

"You're so into me that you watched my alma mater even when I wasn't here. That's kind of a turn on, Ziva," Tony teased. He was really thrilled but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You think everything is a turn on, Tony," Ziva countered.

"Everything about you. Kissing you wins over football. Come here," Tony said attempting to pull her close once more.

"You did not shave today," Ziva said running her hand along his face.

"That bothers you? Cause my razor's in my bag. I could go…" Tony was not ashamed to admit he'd do pretty much anything to be kissing Ziva again.

"I do not mind it while we are kissing but my skin will be raw afterwards," she told him.

"Come on, just one more kiss and then I've got something else planned for us," Tony replied attempting to capture her lips.

"What do you have planned?" Ziva asked effectively thwarting Tony's kissing endeavor yet again.

"Kiss me and you'll find out," Tony challenged.

This time Ziva rewarded his efforts and placed her hands on his shoulders before leaning in to place her lips on his. She didn't hesitate and escalated the kiss quickly. Not wanting to dampen her enthusiasm, Tony put his hands in her hair this time. Before the kiss finally ended, they were both breathless.

Tony stared at Ziva until she finally asked, "What?"

"You look like you've been thoroughly kissed," he teased as he took in her messy hair, swollen lips, and, as she'd predicted, the red skin around her mouth. He tenderly ran his thumb across her lips.

"It was worth it," she said. "Now, what do you have planned?"

"It's no big deal. I just…we didn't get to celebrate the New Year when it arrived last night so I thought we could do it now," he said.

As he spoke, Tony moved off the couch and retrieved the shopping bag he'd left by the door. While he was by the door, he turned off the overhead lights. The reading lamp on the end table by the couch was all that was left to illuminate the room. Next, he removed an ice bucket that contained chilling champagne from the bag and sat it on Ziva's coffee table. He then sat two glasses beside it. Before opening the champagne, he shut off the television and pulled his ipod from his pocket. After connecting it to Ziva's sound system, he selected a song.

"Frank Sinatra," Ziva said with a smile as she recognized the music.

"Yea, Ol' Blue Eyes himself. Dance with me?" Tony invited and Ziva rose off the couch to join him.

They danced through several songs before Tony decided they should toast the New Year before it officially ended. After they had each emptied their glasses, Ziva hesitantly asked if they could dance again.

"You are enjoying this," Tony observed as he held her close. "I have dinner reservations for us tomorrow night. We could go dancing afterwards. Not clubbing. Somewhere more upscale."

"I would like that," Ziva told him secretly thrilling at the fact that he made plans without asking about her availability. He really thinks of us as couple, she thought before telling him, "I would enjoy clubbing sometimes as well. In Israel, discos are very popular. I used to go with my friends when I was not on a mission."

"Really? Cause I've never really seen you get that into it when we've gone out with everyone from work."

"I guess I was self-conscious. The dancing is not exactly the same," Ziva explained.

"I'm sure you're good at it. You do a pretty damn good Shakira imitation at least," Tony teased before letting go of her to switch his ipod to a faster song. "Show me."

"No, there is not enough room. You will have to take me out if you want anything besides slow dancing," she insisted.

"Come on," he begged. Seeing the stubborn look she gave him, he relented and asked, "Just tell me your favorite then. What is it? Ballroom? Swing? Hip-Hop?"

Ziva knew Tony was teasing her in attempt to get her to counter with a serious answer. "Crumping," she told him.

"What? What is that? I never even heard of that but it sounds kind of hot. Did you make it up?"

"It is real but I might have the word wrong. It is that type of dancing where people look like they are fighting and challenge each other. Like this," Ziva explained before giving him a brief demonstration.

"Okay. I can see how you might be into that. I've seen kids doing it on the street but I don't know what it's called either. Uh, I'm not sure where we would go…," Tony started before he realized Ziva was messing with him. "Cute, Ziva. I was being serious here. Trying to get ideas for taking you out."

Taking pity on him because of his sincerity, Ziva reached up and gave Tony a quick kiss. "I am easy to please. I do not care so much where we go as long as we are spending time together. I am used to being apart from the people I care about much of the time. Being together is important to me."

"Yea, I'm starting to get that about you," Tony said.

"That is why you asked if you could stay all weekend even though you will not get much sleep," Ziva observed.

"It was one reason. Having more opportunities to kiss you might be another," he said with a smirk before turning more serious. "You know I'll always stop, right? I'm not trying to push the boundaries here. I don't have any expectations. I'm just enjoying whatever happens."

"I know, Tony. I trust you. I think you must like to torture yourself but I enjoy kissing you. As long as you are okay with it, so am I."

"Don't worry about me. I'll just run down to the parking garage and lift a few cars after you are asleep. No worries."

"What? What do you mean lift cars? I do not understand."

"You haven't heard that one before? It's an expression. A guy lifts cars to, you know, relieve the, uh, discomfort," Tony explained.

"Oh. How does that…that cannot possibly work. I do not see why you would not just relieve the discomfort yourself," Ziva said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ziva! God, sometimes I forget how blunt you are. I mean, did you just tell me to…," Tony said in disbelief.

"I do not see what the big deal is. You tease McGee about it all the time. You should not be uncomfortable talking about it…now you are teasing me," Ziva realized.

"Yea, but seriously between the crumping earlier and this…it's time to change the subject," Tony admitted.

With a pointed look down, Ziva asked, "You liked the crumping then?"

"Oh, yea. But I think you better not do it again until we are actually having sex…Ziva, I mean it, stop. Now," he said emphatically as she started dancing again.

"I am sorry. That was not fair to you. I will not do it again," Ziva apologized.

"You've been doing it for the last four and half years and it hasn't killed me yet," Tony told her in an effort to keep her from feeling guilty.

"Yes but you were free to, uh, relieve the discomfort with another woman then. If you do that now, I will be forced to kill you," Ziva explained.

"Good point," Tony said as he pulled her close for another kiss.

Tony glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was just a little after two. He held Ziva with her back to his chest and his arm draped around her waist. Her breathing had evened back out and she finally had relaxed her death grip on his hand. Hopefully that meant she was asleep again. It must have been one hell of a dream for her to admit she wanted to be held. He hadn't fallen asleep yet when she'd screamed and jerked to a sitting position with her gun in hand. He'd remained quiet until she gradually reoriented. With the grip she had on her gun, he didn't want to risk startling her. When she'd finally looked at him with recognition, he simply asked if it was about Somalia.

"No. They killed you. The Russian mob got to you before I could stop them," she explained as she slipped her gun back under her pillow.

With the gun no longer an issue, he'd reached out to comfort her. "Come here. It's okay. I'm fine. No one is after me. Besides, is there anywhere I could possibly be that's safer than your bed?"

She'd laid back down with her back to him to hide her tears but immediately reached for his arm to pull around her. She'd asked him not to let go and he'd promised he wouldn't. The intensity of her reaction to the dream forced him to acknowledge what he had avoided all day. Whether or not she meant to say it aloud the previous evening, she loved him. Even a week ago that word would have completely freaked him out. I'm sort of okay with it, he thought in surprise. It looked like she was going to let him get away with not talking about it. That reinforced his theory that she wasn't aware of what she'd said.

Still holding Ziva, Tony whispered into the dark, "I know you meant what you said, Princess. And I'll say it back. I will. I'm not quite ready yet but I will be. Soon. I promise."

The feather light touch of her lips to his hand told him his fairy princess hadn't been asleep after all. Her continued silence told him that she was content to let that be all that was said about it for now. Tony pulled her a little closer. You have no idea how grateful I am to be with such an amazing woman, he thought silently. He had no idea that by this same time tomorrow he'd be even more grateful than he was now.

Ziva woke first on Saturday morning. Grateful to see that Tony appeared to have gotten some sleep, she quietly slipped out to start the coffeemaker. Mission completed, she hurried back to the warmth of the bed and her still sleeping boyfriend. Feeling a lingering uneasiness from her dream, she pressed in close to Tony and he reached out to comfort her as he slept. With peace continuing to elude her, Ziva held to him tightly. Tony woke a few minutes later to find Ziva's head on his chest and her arm tightly around his waist.

"You okay?" he asked groggily.

"No, something is wrong but I do not know what."

"It's probably just that dream you had. Sometimes nightmares feel more real than real does, you know? Try not to think about it. So what do you want to do today?" he asked in an effort to distract her.

"You said we had reservations tonight. Where? Do I need to dress up?" Ziva asked.

"Two Quail. It's casual," Tony informed her.

"I have heard it is also very romantic," Ziva replied as the smell of coffee began to drift in from the kitchen.

"That was the idea," Tony said with grin. He started to kiss her and then caught himself as she grimaced. "I know. Go brush my teeth first."

They'd spent most of the day relaxing. They'd started the morning by going for a run. Afterwards, Tony had gone with Ziva to the organic grocery she usually frequented on Saturdays. He'd turned an otherwise boring and routine shopping trip into a standup comedy routine in an effort to keep Ziva from worrying. She tried to hide it but he could tell she was still unsettled. Tony had delivered the fruit Ziva usually purchased for Lucy and invited their friend to lunch. After Lucy left, they spent the afternoon on the couch with Tony watching bowl games and Ziva reading.

About an hour before they were supposed to leave for dinner, Ziva disappeared into her bathroom. When she reappeared, Tony was speechless. She had softened her normal look considerably. Dressed in a hip-length fitted black silk sweater and flowing black and white skirt that fell just above her knees, she looked almost sweet. The soft fabric clung to every curve causing her to exude an understated sexiness. Her hair was not as straight as she'd been wearing it recently but was not really curly either. It fell softly around her face and added to the romance of her outfit.

"Wow. You look…wow," Tony said at a loss.

"I think you meant that as a compliment, yes?"

Dinner was everything that Tony had hoped it would be. Ziva had finally relaxed. Tony was determined to keep the evening enjoyable. He did not mind if the conversation turned serious but he did not want to focus on any of the difficulties of the past few months. Hoping to steer the conversation away from the past, he surprised both himself and Ziva with his first question.

"You know that photo album Lucy gave you?" Tony asked. "I was wondering what you want to put inside it."

"What do you mean?" Ziva responded.

"Your new life that you're making for yourself. What do want it to be like? Let's say it's ten years from now and you open the photo album to look back. What do you see?"

"Are you asking because you really want to know or because you think this is the kind of conversation I wish to have tonight?" Ziva asked.

"We talk about the past all the time, Ziva. I really want to talk about the future. If you're just living for the moment and you don't know, that's okay. But if you've got dreams, I'd really like to know what they are."

"I am not sure I know yet. I did not really expect to have a future. Before I came to NCIS for the first time, I thought it would be a miracle if I lived past my thirtieth birthday. And then I got to come here. I almost began to hope. I wondered what would happen if I found a way to stay. I started to feel secure. But Vance took it all away. He sent me back to Israel without any warning and I realized it was just an allusion. I stopped trying to hope even after I was able to come back. I stopped trying to pretend I might have a future and just focused on enjoying what time I had," Ziva explained.

"Yea, but that was before. Now you're here to stay. You can hope again," Tony encouraged trying to steer her away from focusing on the last year.

"I know that I want to be a citizen and an agent. And…I am just focusing on that for now."

"But there is something else you're thinking about. I can tell. Come on, what is it?" Tony prodded. When she didn't answer, it hit him. "You really don't want to tell me, do you?"

"It is just that it is new and something I never considered possible until now. And I am afraid you will make a joke of it," Ziva explained hesitantly.

"Okay. I earned that…" Tony started before Ziva interrupted.

"I am sorry, Tony. I did not mean…"

"No, you're right, Ziva. It's fair. When you've tried to talk to me about stuff like this in the past, I've blown you off. I even made fun of you. But I won't do it this time. I promise. But if you're not sure you can trust me on that, I understand. I…"

"I want Lucy's life," Ziva blurted out and then rushed to continue before she lost her courage. "I want a family full of people I love who love me in return. I want to double all my recipes every time I cook. And I want never ending laundry instead of doing a couple of loads every two weeks. I want to hear noise and laughter and music in my house all hours of the day and night. And I want to share all of it with the same person for fifty years."

"So I guess this is when you expect me to make a crack about how it sounds like you dream of starring in a fifties sit-com. Hey, I know, you could call it _I Love Lucy_. But, you know, I promised so I'm not going to say anything like that," Tony teased earning him a small smile from Ziva.

"What are you going to say Tony?"

"Well, uh, I think that's a really big dream, Ziva. Lucy's probably the only person I know who has been able to stay in love with one person for that long. But hey, six months ago we thought you were dead and here you are. So maybe nothing's impossible."

It was not exactly what Ziva had hoped to hear but at least it was honest. Not willing to stop now that they'd begun, Ziva turned the question back on Tony.

"You must answer the question now. What is in your photo album in ten years, Tony?"

"I'm not really a photo album kind of guy. Storing a few pictures in my phone is more my style. If they're really good, I might print them out and put them on a bulletin board," he teased.

"You brought it up, Tony. You must answer the question as well."

"I was hoping you'd forget that rule. Okay, Ziva, here's the thing. This is going to sound like a cop out but it's the truth. I don't like it when things change. My impossible dream is to keep things the same. I want our team to always be together. I want the Boss to stay young and never retire. I want Probie to act like a probie and not get all confident. And I want you to always be my partner. I don't want to think about the future because that means it's something different from today and I like today the way it is. Sounds ridiculous, huh?"

"Change does not always have to be bad, Tony. For example, if everything stays exactly as it is right now, we will never have sex," Ziva told him trying to soften her point with humor.

"Okay, that can change. But nothing else," Tony joked.

"You were a good team leader, Tony. Have you ever thought about that?" Ziva prompted.

"For me to have my own team any time soon, it would mean leaving Washington. I'm cool with taking it slow."

"There is nothing wrong with taking it slow. Just as long as it is not an excuse because you do not think you are capable of doing it."

"So you think I could do it? I mean, if I wanted to, that is," Tony asked.

"Of course. You did a very good job while Gibbs was in Mexico," Ziva told him.

"I thought you said I was insufferable," Tony reminded her.

"You were. And according to Gibbs, that is what made you so good," Ziva teased before turning serious. "You do not give yourself enough credit, Tony. You always focus on one mistake instead of seeing the fifty other things you did well. You are a good man and a good leader."

Tony simply smiled his thanks and changed the subject to a more superficial topic. By his standards, he'd met his quota of meaningful for one evening. After finishing their dinner, they left the restaurant hand in hand and Tony paused to kiss Ziva before reaching to open the passenger door for her. Before he could touch the handle, he felt her grab his forearm in death grip and pull it back.

"Get away from the car. Now!" Ziva said as she dragged him into a dead run.

When she finally stopped a safe distance from the car, Tony looked at her terror stricken face. "Ziva, what the hell…"

"Call Gibbs. Tell him your car is wired to explode."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I've spent a week trying to get this chapter to work. I'm not really satisfied with it but it accomplished the one purpose I had for it so I'm moving on with the story.

* * *

Gibbs finished conferring with the Metro commander over the explosives ordinance disposal unit who was currently in charge of the situation. What happened to just calling it the bomb squad, Gibbs wondered as the man walked away. The Metro team would be handing the investigation over to NCIS once the scene was stable. Until then, Gibbs's team waited at the edge of the perimeter Metro had established. The fire department had evacuated everyone in the immediate vicinity. Gibbs had McGee interviewing all the restaurant patrons and personnel. Meanwhile, his other two agents were parked in the back of the NCIS truck to keep them out of the open. The lead agent didn't think it was wise to rule out the possibility that whoever planted the bomb might have hung around to ensure it was successful.

"Walk me through what happened," Gibbs commanded as he climbed into the back of the truck.

"Our reservations were for seven so we probably arrived about five til. There was some mix up with our table so we waited about twenty minutes to get seated. We finished up about nine-thirty and headed back out to the car. I was about to open the passenger door for Ziva when she grabbed my arm," Tony explained before Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"He was holding my hand. He forgot to let go before he reached for the door handle so my eyes were on our hands. I saw the putty. There was a smear on top of the handle. When I looked through the window, I saw the box on the seat," Ziva explained quietly.

"Boss, the traffic camera for the block was disabled about six-thirty but I did find two witnesses that say they saw a man digging around the passenger side of Tony's car about seven-thirty. They said the guy came out with a phone in his hand and kind of laughed it off like he'd just found it. Said something like 'she can't live without this thing.' Their description is pretty generic. Nothing stood out," Tim said after opening the door to the truck and climbing inside.

"Uh, excuse me, Special Agent Gibbs," the commanding officer for the explosives team interrupted. "I've got some bad news. There's a strong possibility we might not be able to disarm this thing. We may have to detonate it."

"Oh, no, no, no. I don't think so. That's like three cars in six years, Boss. There's gotta be another way," Tony whined.

"We'll do our best, sir, but it _is_ just a vehicle. We're trying to save lives here," the man explained with just a touch of arrogance.

"We're trying to save lives," Tony imitated in a sing-song voice. "How about saving a little property too while you're at it? What's the point of having a freakin' bomb squad if you can't even disarm bombs? I can set the damn thing off myself."

"Tony…," Ziva said trying to settle him but having no success.

"I don't believe this. First, some dumb ass stole my car and scattered it all over the highway running away from the cops. Did I mention he walked away without a scratch? And the next car I replaced it with? Blown up while I'm undercover. Now this. I mean, who has this kind of luck?" Tony groaned as he sat down and covered his face with his hands.

"Apparently you do, DiNozzo," Gibbs deadpanned.

"I'm sorry about your car, Tony, but the commander's right. You guys are lucky to be alive. If Ziva hadn't seen…" Tim started.

"Yea, thanks for the McObservation there, Probie. What was your first clue? The bomb in my car? We get it, alright. Someone is trying to kill me. Or kill Ziva. Or both of us. You think maybe...Ow! Thanks, Boss," Tony exclaimed as Gibbs's hand connected with the back of his head.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. This is the first Saturday night in two years that my wife and I have had the house to ourselves. You couldn't last the weekend without causing more trouble, DiNozzo?" Vance asked as he stuck his head inside the truck. Turning to Gibbs, he asked, "So, are you thinking the Novikovs aren't so understanding after all?"

"That's one possibility," Gibbs replied. At Vance's questioning look, he added, "Novikovs might not be DiNozzo's only enemies. And Ziva was with him. Bomb's wired to the passenger side door. DiNozzo might not be the target."

"Or we both might be," Tony added suddenly switching to his serious investigator persona.

"That's a lot of possibilities. Sounds like you've got a long night ahead of you. Take your team back to headquarters, Gibbs. I'll babysit the scene. It's already turning into a media zoo out here," Vance ordered.

It was on the drive to NCIS when Tony finally realized how quiet Ziva had been. He reached for her hand and softly asked if she was okay. She only nodded but said nothing more. Now that he was focused on her, Tony's concern began to grow. He didn't like what her face and body language were telling him. When they all stepped off the elevator back at NCIS, Tony pulled her aside from the others.

"Talk to me," Tony told her. His voice was stern but his eyes revealed his concern.

"What is it that you wish for me to say, Tony?" Ziva asked with feigned nonchalance.

"Tell me what you are thinking because I know you're up to something. I know that look, Ziva. Your little assassin wheels are turning. Don't you dare do anything stupid," Tony warned her.

"I do not consider keeping you alive to be stupid. I will do whatever is necessary."

"No, Ziva, you won't. You'll do what is legal and nothing more," Tony ordered.

"I do not care about legal when your life is at stake," Ziva countered.

"First of all, you don't even know if I'm the target. And if I am, you don't know that it has anything to do with the Novikovs. If you do something and it backfires, you could get deported. You'll be right back in Eli's hands and I refuse to be the reason for it. Do you understand? Not again. I'd rather be dead."

Tony's words hit their mark. He was not wrong in suspecting that Ziva had been plotting the best way she could eliminate the threat against him. The thought of Tony taking on her father in order to protect her, though, stopped her cold. She had no doubt that if her actions forced her return to Israel, Tony would follow with no thought to his own safety.

"I cannot do this, Tony. I cannot sit back and do nothing when your life is in danger," Ziva protested but Tony could see the fight had drained out of her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Tony gently teased, "Nobody said anything about doing nothing. We're gonna stick together til this is over, alright? We'll watch each others' backs. And the second this guy gets anywhere close, you're free to go empowered fairy princess all over his ass, okay?"

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. "I knew I should not have worn the Tinker Bell pajamas last night."

As they entered the bullpen, McGee began pulling files up on the big screen. He was determined to find a way to protect his teammates. My best chance for keeping them safe is to figure out who's doing this, he thought.

"Hey, Boss, I kept all the lists of Tony's enemies from the last two times someone framed him for murder. That should save us a little time. And I'm thinking we can rule out the disgruntled women. How many of the women Tony dates would actually be intelligent enough to plant a bomb this sophisticated?" McGee speculated without realizing what he had just said.

"I can think of at least one, McGee," Gibbs replied with sardonic amusement.

"Oh, uh, yea, well I meant, you know, women from Tony's past. You know, before he raised his standards and all. I-I-I was excluding Ziva from that, of course. Um, you know, Boss, there's gonna be a lot of physical evidence. Abby could probably use some help getting set up."

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs barked. "Go."

"Yea, you better run, McDiarrheaMouth. She's already pissed she can't assassinate all the Novikovs," Tony yelled as McGee hurried toward the elevator.

Ziva continued to glare at Tim until he was out of sight and then turned to Tony with a smile. "I think perhaps you need not worry about change. That will keep McGee full of fear for some time, yes?"

Tony and Ziva spent the next hour working on a list of possible enemies who could set up such a sophisticated hit. Although McGee had been joking, Tony did eliminate most of the women who might possibly hold a grudge against him. This was way out of their league. Most of the small time criminals he'd busted over the years fell off the list as well.

Ziva had once joked that she could not remember all the names of the people she had killed. Truthfully, she knew exactly who they were. Mossad specialized in eliminating the entire threat on a mission, though. While retaliation against Israel or even Mossad was certainly a strong possibility, it was unlikely Ziva would be targeted individually.

Their theorizing was interrupted by the ringing of Gibbs's phone.

"Your car is in the evidence garage," Gibbs told Tony.

"How many pieces?" Tony asked fearfully.

"Just one til Abbs gets a hold of it," Gibbs said. "Where do you think you're going DiNozzo?"

"To make sure she doesn't use a chain saw like she did with your boat," Tony explained.

"You are using his car as a catalyst to allow him to process his emotions," Ziva observed but Gibbs continued working as if he hadn't heard.

Three hours later, the team gathered in Abby's lab as she and McGee demonstrated the make up of the bomb that had been placed in Tony's car.

"It's like a paradox, Gibbs. A complete contradiction. On the one hand, it's pretty sophisticated. The whole idea of wiring it to the door handle and having it explode when the handle is raised is ingenious. And very effective _if_ you do it right," Abby explained.

"This was one wasn't done right?" Gibbs asked.

"The chemical used in the explosive is strong but relatively stable. It would have needed direct contact with a heat source. Raising the handle should have induced an electrical charge that would have been delivered to the…," Abby began but a look from Gibbs stopped her. "The detonator was totally messed up. There might've been a little fire in the seat but no _kaboom_."

"Boss, every bomber has their signature and according to the FBI database the working version of this particular bomb belongs to a professional hit man who calls himself the Chameleon," Tim explained.

"Oh, that's totally lame. Who calls themselves that? That's like the Disney movie version of a professional killer. Totally cliché," Tony said with disgust.

"Well, the name may be stupid but the guy is actually very good. The FBI has been tracking him for fifteen years and they haven't found him yet. I spoke with an agent on the task force and there is an interesting rumor circulating about the Chameleon. Word is he's ready to retire and has been training an apprentice," Tim informed them.

"It does not appear the training has been successful," Ziva observed drily.

"Hey, wait a minute. If this thing didn't have the right set up to kaboom then why did Sergeant Explosives think they might not be able to disarm it?" Tony asked. Seeing one of Gibbs rare smiles followed by everyone else's laughter, Tony whined, "Oh, that was just cruel, Boss, making me think my car might get blown up again."

"Find anything else, Abs?" Gibbs asked ignoring Tony's pouting.

"Oh, yea, you're going to love this. There was a print in the putty. I'm running it now. This is like the most incompetent hit ever. I mean, how could a killer this good pick such a total screw up for an apprentice?" Abby asked.

By Sunday afternoon Gibbs could tell his team was running out of steam. Although they were likely dealing with either the apprentice or a copy cat, the Chameleon was their best lead so far. They'd focused on learning as much as they could about the professional killer. He was known for using ordinary life activities such as opening a car door to carry out his kills. Ziva had been particularly intrigued that he had poisoned the dentures of two of his older victims. She had dubbed the method "quite creative" and then made the odd observation that she knew lizards should be feared.

If there was such a thing as a contract killer with a conscience, the Chameleon was it. All of his credited victims had been shady characters in their own right. Government officials suspected of being on the take, union leaders in cahoots with the mafia, unethical businessmen, and cheating spouses topped the list. Selective about his clients, the Chameleon was only known to operate within the continental United States and appeared to have no ties to the international spy game. He had no loyalties to any group or organization. It appeared he valued satisfying his twisted sense of justice over increasing his wealth.

"Aghhh. None of it makes sense," Tony groaned in frustration. "Who'd hire some vigilante hit man to take us out? Unless the apprentice has gone completely rogue, we don't fit this guy's typical victim profile. He's never hit law enforcement before."

"Maybe someone convinced him Dimitri's death wasn't justified. And Ziva killed terrorists but maybe someone doesn't think Mossad should…" Tim started.

"Mossad assassinations. That has to be it," Ziva said suddenly getting a second wind. "Gibbs, do remember what you said to me when I first came to NCIS? You reminded me that Mossad killed the wrong man by mistake in Norway. Perhaps that is the case now. Maybe Tony and I were not the intended targets. Tony, what was the issue with the table at the restaurant? The maître d' called you by the wrong name, yes?"

"I can't believe I missed that. The guy said our reservation wasn't until seven-thirty but he kept calling me Mr. DiMezzo. I just thought the guy was brainless and couldn't read his own handwriting," Tony exclaimed.

"What if there really was a Mr. DiMezzo and he was given our table at seven?" Ziva asked.

"Guys, I don't think so. I would have noticed a name that similar to Tony's. There was no DiMezzo among the restaurant patrons I interviewed. Metro said they didn't let anyone leave. And I went through the receipts of everyone who left within the hour before you found the bomb. No DiMezzo there either," Tim said.

"He probably would've finished before us since he got a table closer to seven. Maybe he paid in cash," Tony said as he searched the Department of Motor Vehicles for a DiMezzo.

Tony's initial searches came up blank. Ziva suggested maybe DiMezzo was a visitor to the Washington area and the group began searching airline records.

"Got one. A Marco DiMezzo arrived at Dulles from Chicago last Thursday afternoon," Tim said.

"Boss, looks like he's staying at the Grand Hyatt on H Street," Tony added a few moments later.

"McGee, you're with me. You two don't leave NCIS until we know who the real target is," Gibbs said with a very pointed look at Tony and Ziva.

McGee and Gibbs returned two hours later. They'd searched DiMezzo's room and learned that he was a vice-president for Sidel Industries, a pharmaceutical company based out of Chicago. Security tapes showed him returning to the hotel Saturday evening with a beautiful brunette who shared several similarities with Ziva. The couple left the hotel together Sunday morning. McGee emailed the footage back to NCIS and Ziva was able to find the identity of her doppelganger. Her name was Amy Rosenbaum and she was an aid to an Illinois senator. Gibbs also found a rental car receipt showing that DiMezzo's taste in vehicles was very similar to Tony's.

"What've you got?" Gibbs asked as he and McGee entered the bullpen.

"Boss, it looks like Sidel Industries is seeking FDA approval for a new blood thinning drug. Most of those drugs require a patient to have their blood levels monitored frequently and managing side effects can get pretty expensive. The new Sidel drug could change all that if it gets approved. There's a group of doctors fighting it, though. They claim the test results are inconclusive and patients might be at risk for heart attack if the drug is approved now," Tony explained.

"The senator Amy Rosenbaum works for has been known to influence the FDA in the past. Perhaps DiMezzo was hoping he would do so again," Ziva added.

"If he was planning to bribe the senator then he's a prime candidate for a Chameleon victim," Tim pointed out.

"He also spent the night with a woman who is not his wife. That qualifies him as well," Ziva noted.

Once Gibbs apprised Vance of their latest discoveries, the investigation was quickly resolved on the NCIS side. The director had been holding off the FBI all day and refused to continue if NCIS agents were not the intended targets. Although Gibbs willingly briefed the FBI task force, he was not prepared to entirely give up the investigation. This bastard had messed with two of his agents. An hour later, the head of the FBI task force called to inform Gibbs that Marco DiMezzo and Amy Rosenbaum had been found dead in Amy's home.

"Disable the carbon monoxide detector and then altered the heating system. They were probably dead in minutes after they entered the house. Our best lead right now is DiMezzo's wife. She figured out he's been sleeping around about a month ago and she was pissed," the FBI agent informed Gibbs. "Between the print your forensic scientist got off DiNozzo's car and the information the wife gave us to save her own ass, we've got the apprentice. Chameleon's a different story. He may be one for the history books. Especially if he's really retiring."

After hanging up, Gibbs told his exhausted team to go home and not return until Tuesday morning unless he called them before then. Tim offered his teammates a ride home since Tony's car had not yet been released from evidence. On the way to Ziva's apartment, the three continued to discuss the prior twenty-four hours with disbelief.

"Wow. So this was one huge case of mistaken identity. A guy with a name and a car almost the same as Tony's picks the same romantic restaurant to also have dinner with a very beautiful woman," McGee said in an obvious play to make up for his faux pas earlier.

"Yes, it is quite the coincidence," Ziva agreed with a forgiving smile for Tim.

"Do you guys think this might change Gibbs's philosophy? I mean, I don't see how you could not believe in coincidences after this," Tim asked.

"Oh my probies, so ignorant," Tony said as he shook his head in mock disgust. "Let your senior field agent enlighten you. _We do not believe in coincidences._ We do believe in really stupid criminals, though. I can see how you might confuse the two."

It was late by the time Tim finally dropped his teammates at Ziva's apartment building. Ziva had called Lucy three different times since Saturday evening in an effort to keep her from worrying. Tony had also been concerned Lucy might have some reason to use her key to enter Ziva's apartment. He had been emphatic that Ziva tell her not to do so. With Ziva's last phone call, she told Lucy that the threat against them appeared to be over. Neither Tony or Ziva were surprised when they didn't see Lucy at her door at this late hour.

"Wow. This has been totally surreal. Was it really only yesterday when we were sitting here watching football?" Tony said as he collapsed on the couch.

"You were watching football. I was reading," Ziva corrected as she joined him. "It has been a difficult day."

Ziva drew in close to Tony. Without waiting for him to understand the hint, she reached for his wrist and put his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a knowing smile and pulled her even closer.

"Yea, not being able to hold you sucked for me, too," he said with a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "You realize we could have died before we ever had sex?"

"You still may," Ziva informed him with a murderous glare.

"I can't believe I just said that. Sorry. I say stupid insensitive things when I haven't slept."

"I know. You are never insensitive when you are well rested," Ziva said in a patronizing tone.

"You know, Martin Luther King Day is coming up and it's our turn to be off the call rotation for the holiday weekend. I was thinking we should go away somewhere. The last few days have sucked. I think we could use a little fun. What do you think?" Tony asked ignoring her teasing.

"Fun sounds good," Ziva replied hesitantly.

"It's no pressure, Ziva. I don't expect anything."

"I know," Ziva said with a sigh.

An hour later Ziva lay awake as Tony slept contentedly. She tried to be still so she would not wake him but it was difficult. Her mind would not rest and, therefore, her body refused to do so as well. She kept replaying the moment when she realized there was a bomb in Tony's car. That was not what was keeping her awake, though.

Close calls were nothing new for them. On the job they were expected and they were prepared for them. Gibbs did not take unnecessary risks with his agents. No, it was the randomness of this situation that bothered her. She was haunted by the fact that they could have died simply from being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ziva had been lulled into complacency by the relative safety of the U.S. compared to her homeland. As an Israeli it had been part of her culture to live as if each moment could be your last. She realized that in the months since her return from Somalia, she had stopped doing that. She had assumed that she and Tony had time to build their relationship. Now, she no longer believed in that certainty. I must find the courage to be intimate with Tony before it is too late, she thought.

"Would it help if I hold you?" Tony asked sleepily.

"I woke you. I am sorry," Ziva apologized. "I was trying not to."

"You really need to sleep too," Tony replied.

"You think I do not know this? I am trying. I just…I cannot get past the fact that we almost died," Ziva admitted. "It is the unexpectedness of it. That is not supposed to happen here."

"Here? You mean in the U.S.? You know, Ziva anything can happen anywhere. Especially the way you drive. There are no guarantees."

"Thank you. I feel better now. I will be able to sleep," Ziva said with clear irritation.

"What do you want me to say? You're trying to have a serious conversation when it's the first time I've seen a bed in over thirty-six hours. There's no chance this is going to go well, Ziva."

"So I should just stop feeling this way and go to sleep? I cannot do that," Ziva said with a frustrated sigh. "This is pathetic. I do not like not being able to control my emotions. It is worse when I have not slept."

Tony did not reply. Instead, he kissed Ziva gently and left the bed. He returned a few moments later with a glass of water and the bottle of sleeping pills.

"Here," he said and handed them to her despite her rebellious expression. "We have all day tomorrow to talk. Right now we need to sleep. Please."

Tony awoke first in the morning. The time on the clock seemed inconsistent with the amount of light in the room. The rain he heard pounding on the window explained the discrepancy. Ziva was still sleeping soundly. Tony hoped the combination of the rain and residual effects of the medication would keep her that way for awhile. Mimicking her actions from Saturday morning, he left the bed to start the coffee maker. While he was up, he brushed his teeth as well. He had every intention of kissing Ziva when she awoke. To that end, he slipped back into the bed to wait for her to open her eyes.

As Tony lay there watching Ziva sleep, he wondered what was in store for him when she woke up. She'd clearly been on edge throughout the previous day. He had hoped she'd settle down when the danger had passed. After last night, he realized that was probably not going to happen. Maybe she just needs to process it, he thought. Two months ago that would've meant he should leave her alone. Now it meant he needed to listen and maybe even push a little if she had her mask back in place.

"Hey," Tony said quietly when Ziva finally opened her eyes.

"You drugged me," Ziva replied groggily.

"You were a willing participant," he said but upon seeing her glare amended, "Okay, more like a grudging participant. It was the only way either of us was getting any sleep. You want coffee?"

Ziva gave him a bleary yes as she started to sit up.

"Stay here. I'll get it," he told her. He returned with two steaming cups and sat them on the bedside table. As Ziva reached for hers, Tony asked with a grin, "Kiss me first?"

Tony leaned down to truly kiss Ziva for the first time since Saturday night. He took his time but he wasn't necessarily gentle. His need for reassurance that they were still alive was fulfilled with a passionate exploration of Ziva's mouth. His lips left hers to trail gently across her jaw bone until he whispered in her ear, "Sorry I wasn't up for talking last night. You okay?"

"Yes," Ziva said with a sigh. "I…it is difficult to explain. I accept that our jobs are dangerous but it is different from Mossad. In Mossad, lives are expendable and loss is accepted. Gibbs would never willingly sacrifice one of us for a case. Even if I had not been Mossad, sudden death is a constant reality in Israel. It took some time but I had forgotten that possibility here. It is difficult to be reminded that it still exists."

"Yea, it scares the hell out of me to think about losing you for any reason. I can't guarantee that nothing will ever happen but I don't want to live like it could happen any day either. There's has to be a way to count on a future without taking today for granted," Tony told her.

She studied him for a moment and then said, "That is a serious and thoughtful answer. You are surprising me again."

"See what I can do after a little sleep?" he joked before reaching over to kiss her. Once again his lips trailed to her ear and asked "What do you want to do today?"

"We could stay in bed all day," was the whispered reply.

Surprised by the answer and unsure of what she really meant, Tony pulled back to look into her eyes. He was saddened by what he saw. Rather than being filled with passion or desire, her brown eyes held a steely resolve. She has made up her mind to just get through it, Tony thought. Tony's own eyes were filled with regret. There was only one response he could give and still be able to live with himself.

"You're not ready, Ziva," Tony said softly.

She did not deny it but instead told him, "It feels as if we are wasting time, Tony. It is time we may not have to waste."

"Is that what this about? We're back to the almost dying thing? You know, technically we were never even in danger. The stupid apprentice screwed up the bomb and the real Chameleon was smart enough to target the right guy. Even if the bomb had been set up right, your instincts still would have saved us," Tony rationalized.

"I am not just referring to yesterday. You said it yourself. There are no guarantees," Ziva reminded him.

"We are not wasting time, Ziva. This is time you need to heal. It's important," Tony told her before deciding maybe it was the right time to push a little. "If you don't want to waste time, then talk to me about Somalia. Talk about _all_ of it. Tell me the part you've been afraid to say out loud."

"I do not understand why that is necessary," Ziva said instantly on the defensive.

"Yes, you do. Tell me the rest, Ziva. What did Saleem make you do to earn food and water?"

"No. I cannot talk about that," she stubbornly maintained.

"You won't fully heal if you don't. Tell me, Ziva," Tony remained strong.

"You promised you would not push," Ziva almost pleaded.

"You want me to push or you wouldn't have started this. Tell me what Saleem made you do."

Ziva remained silent this time and Tony waited. He refused to back down, though. Tony was not completely obtuse. He realized the combination of almost dying while off the job and holding this terrible secret was devastating for Ziva. Already, she was willing to force herself to have sex with him despite her fear and inability to trust. Tony knew that could only do harm to both Ziva and their relationship. The path she was on would lead to some kind of self-destruction if she didn't deal with the truth soon.

"I tried to go without but I could not do it. I am sorry," Ziva told him quietly while refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why are you sorry? You survived, Ziva. That's what matters," Tony told her emphatically. When he could see that she did not believe him, he quietly added, "Tell me what he made you do, Ziva."

She shook her head at first but Tony continued to wait. When she spoke, it was with halting words. She again refused to look at him as she spoke.

"Saleem did not make me do anything…he gave me a choice…I did not have the willpower to go more than two days without water…I tried but…it was like that video of Katie Williams…that first scene…on my knees…he would leave my hands tied and hold me by my hair...when I pleased him, he gave me food and water…I hate that I gave him pleasure," Ziva whispered.

"Is that the worst of it?" Tony asked her. He was gentle but his tone conveyed that he was determined to have an answer. "What did you do to make him so angry that he whipped you?"

"I bit him," Ziva told him softly.

"Tell me he was rolling on the floor in agony," Tony commanded.

"It drew blood and…it left a scar," Ziva answered finally looking him in the eyes and giving him a small smile.

Tony searched for the right words. Ultimately, he decided the best thing for Ziva was his honesty. He figured that was true even if it was classic insensitive DiNozzo.

"I hate what it led to, Ziva, but I'm loving the idea of Saleem in pain. Especially that kind of pain," Tony said with a wince. "You did what you had to do to survive but you didn't let him break you. Not completely. I stand by what I've said before. _You survived._ I'm proud of you for that…Ziva, do you think Katie Williams is at fault for what she did?"

"Of course not. Her life was threatened. She thought complying would keep her alive," Ziva replied.

"Isn't that what Saleem was doing? Refusing to give you food and water is the same as threatening to kill you. You were just trying to stay alive, Ziva."

"But I meant to die. I thought I was ready. I was sure I wanted to die but…"

"I'm glad you were wrong about that. You know, I didn't have to face Saleem alone. McGee and I were in it together. And I knew Gibbs was out there. You didn't have any of that and you still held on. Even when you had no reason to hope, you were too strong to give up."

Tony gave Ziva a chance to respond and when she didn't, he continued, "Ziva, I think the way you see this is messed up because you are in the middle of it. Can you just try to trust me on this until you really believe it? It is not your fault. None of it. You were in Somalia because of your father. That is Eli's fault. Saleem gave you an impossible choice and you did what you had to do to survive. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm proud of you. Not ashamed. _Proud._ Hold on to that for now, okay?"

Ziva was quiet for a long time before finally asking, "Why do you always believe the best of me? Even with Michael, you hoped I was being played and not willingly helping him. I do not understand."

"You do the same for me, Ziva. I mean, we give each other a hard time but when it comes down to it, we've always backed each other. I don't know why. I guess I just know. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but it is not entirely true. I did not believe the best of you when you shot Michael. I…"

"Ziva, stop. We've talked about that. The stuff from your past was screwing with your head. Why shouldn't you think I was just another man in your life who would betray you? It's all you'd ever known."

"My past still affects me and that is not fair to you. You deserve my trust and I am not yet able to fully give it to you," Ziva told him sadly.

"I'm okay with that. I know it's not about me. And it will change. I won't always get it right but I won't ever intentionally hurt you, either. I will prove that you can trust me. You know why?"

"Because I am worth it," Ziva said finally giving him a genuine smile.

"You got it, Princess…Ow!"

* * *

A/N: I hope no one is extremely disappionted that the hit turned out to be mistaken identity. It was meant to be a catalyst so Ziva would talk about the remainder of her ordeal and truly get on the road to healing. Ziva growing stronger will open the door for Tony's insecurity to rear its ugly head. He's got his own set of baggage to deal with as well. Just remember, an insecure Tony is not always a mature Tony. These two both have some growing up to do and that won't be without some friction. Just so you know, I'm an idealist. Only grown ups get to have sex in my stories. Chapter 16 should be back to some cute and sweet date time and, of course, Lucy will need to see for herself that everything is okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Ziva stood staring at the child's lunchbox with a bittersweet smile. She had been surprised by Tony's suggestion that they spend a few hours exploring the Smithsonian's American History Museum. She could see now why many of the collections and exhibits appealed to him. He had patiently escorted her through the Abraham Lincoln exhibit but he was clearly here for the pop culture collections. They were currently exploring the history of lunchboxes and Tony was busily searching for the _Six Million Dollar Man_ model he had as a child.

"Didn't know you were a Spiderman fan," Tony commented as he returned to find Ziva in the same spot where he had left her a few minutes before.

"It reminds me of someone, uh, something," she told him. Responding to his inquisitive expression she explained, "Lagarto looked like this. He was red and blue."

"He must have been an agama then and you were right about him being male. The dominant males turn red and blue during mating season. Wonder why he never left to look for females. He must have had a crush on you," Tony teased before continuing, "Agamas actually make good pets if you know how to take care of them. They become tame when they are held enough. Did you ever pick him up?"

"Uh, no," Ziva said with a grimace. "I only talked to him. He would sit about a foot away and just stare at me like he was listening attentively for hours at a time. That is quite remarkable for a male, yes? How do you know so much about agamas?"

"Remember that week with no case? I googled African lizards. Agamas are one of the most common lizards in the Horn of Africa. They can also be green and yellow. The red and blue ones have become popular exotic pets because of the Spiderman connection." Taking her hand, he gently asked, "You never said why Saleem killed him. What happened?"

"Saleem overheard me talking to him in Spanish. I gave everyone a Spanish name but I should have been more careful about the other things I said. He recognized investigación and assumed I was talking about NCIS. He demanded to know what I was saying. I refused to tell him," Ziva explained.

"Tell me the names," Tony requested trying to keep the conversation less serious.

"Gibbs was Carpintero, McGee was Señor Elfo, Abby was Vampiresa, Ducky was Pato, Vance was Boxeador, and Palmer was Pulmón Negro," Ziva told him.

"You left one out," Tony said pointedly.

"Who?" Ziva said with feigned confusion. Laughing at his exasperated expression she told him, "Compañero."

"Really?" Tony said clearly pleased. "You still thought of me as your partner after everything that happened?"

"Yes," Ziva said before giving him a chaste but loving kiss. "Now, may we go look at the Star Spangled Banner exhibit?"

They'd explored the history museum until early afternoon and then Tony had insisted on taking her to the National Archives for a short tour that included seeing the original constitution. He had tried to buy her the museum's popular signature teddy bear before they left the Smithsonian but she had talked him out of it.

"It is sweet of you to try, Tony, but you cannot replace what has been lost. I will make new memories instead," she explained as she chose a postcard for her photo album.

Tony had been disappointed when she'd refused the teddy bear. He recovered later, though, when she let him buy her a framed print of the constitution at the National Archives. This represents my new life she had explained before choosing another post card.

They had stopped by Tony's apartment after the museum trip. Since he needed a ride to work the next morning, it made sense for him to spend the night at Ziva's apartment again. Tony made quick work of gathering the things he needed while Ziva perused his movie collection. When he emerged from his bedroom, he was carrying not only his clothes for work the next day but a full laundry bag as well.

Seeing Ziva's raised eyebrows, Tony gave her his most charming smile and made an appeal, "You said it was your dream to do more than just a couple loads every two weeks. I haven't been home for more than five minutes since last Wednesday night. I've had to go to the gym a lot more since we've been dating, you know."

"Oh, please. You will not make me feel guilty enough to do your laundry. You are the one who cannot control how many cookies you eat."

"Yea, but you feed the junkie. You're an enabler, Ziva."

"You are right. Therefore, I will stop enabling you and allow you to deal with the consequences. You may use my washer and dryer but you are doing your own laundry."

They had visited with Lucy before leaving in the morning to reassure their friend that everything was alright. Although they had appealed to her to join them on their museum adventure, she preferred to make dinner for them instead. Tony groaned when they entered her apartment at six-thirty and found it filled with the tantalizing smells of pot roast, homemade rolls, and a chocolate cake.

"Now you see why I have to spend every morning at the gym. It is not just your cooking I'm eating," Tony told Ziva.

"Exercise is good for you," Ziva replied unsympathetically before adding sternly, "Do not try to charm Lucy into washing your bag of laundry for you."

"What is that, dear? Are you behind with your laundry? I imagine it has been so hectic for you the last few days you've probably had to let a few things go. Now, you can just leave it with me and I will take care of it for you," Lucy told Tony.

"Lucy!" Ziva protested. "He is perfectly capable of washing his own laundry."

"Well, of course he is, dear, but everyone can use a little mothering once in awhile. Now young man, you just run and get it while I finish up the last of dinner," Lucy said.

After shooting Ziva a victorious smile, Tony went to retrieve his laundry bag. Ziva watched him leave in disbelief.

"Ziva, dear," Lucy said softly. "You are not the only one who likes to take care of him. I will enjoy the chance to spoil him just a bit. I get more opportunities to bless you since you are nearby. It has been a difficult few days for both of you. How are you doing?"

"I…I told Tony the worst of my time in Somalia this morning," Ziva blurted out. "I did not think I could but…Lucy, he…I am not sure I would be able to heal from this without him. He knows everything and it has not changed the way he sees me at all. He does not think any of it was my fault. I am holding on to that."

"Well, dear, that will do for now. You need to believe it for yourself before you will truly heal, though," Lucy replied before Tony opened the door.

He was holding his laundry bag but he looked a little sheepish. "Lucy, you really don't have to do this. Ziva's right. I can do it myself."

"Enough of that nonsense. Give that bag to me and sit down at the table," Lucy said before taking the bag and sitting in an out of the way corner. "Now, tell me about this ridiculous lizard that tried to blow up your car, dear."

"Oh my," Lucy exclaimed after they filled her in on the Chameleon. "I've never been more thankful I still have my own teeth. Poisoned dentures! What a dreadful way to die. Now I must say, there's been a politician or two I've known over the years I wouldn't have minded at least torturing a little but killing them for money is a different thing altogether. Let's hope this horrible man is truly retired."

Later that evening, Tony sat on Ziva's couch watching a James Bond movie. He had been surprised that Ziva had chosen it until they actually sat down to watch it. As soon as he leaned back and propped his feet on her coffee table, she placed a throw pillow against his leg. Lying on her back with her head on the pillow she began reading from her kindle.

"You are missing a classic here, you know," Tony told her as he began idly playing with her hair.

"I am reading a classic. You should try it sometime," Ziva replied.

"I read," Tony protested.

"The articles in GSM do not count, Tony," she teased.

Forgetting himself, he gave her hair a gentle tug. "Hey, I read books, you know."

"No pulling or I will be forced to retaliate," Ziva admonished. "Tell me the last book you read."

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I forgot. I…"

"It is fine, Tony. You were teasing and so was I. It is not the same thing. Tell me about the last book you read."

"It was a biography about a college basketball coach. Roy Williams. I actually read the book that _The Blind Side_ was based on too, you know. I like the whole overcoming obstacles personal triumph thing. It makes me feel good to read it. Especially after some of the crap we see. What are you reading?" Tony explained.

"_The_ _Federalist Papers_," Ziva reluctantly admitted.

"And you think I'm overdoing it when I ask you the questions for the citizenship test?" Tony joked.

"I have become quite fascinated with American history. Not just with the constitution but the intent behind it. It was brilliant to create something that could change and stay relevant the way that it has. Thank you for today. It is not something I would have thought to ask for but I enjoyed it very much," Ziva said with a sincere smile.

Placing one hand on her cheek, Tony leaned down to give her a kiss. "You're welcome, Princess," he told her as he caught her wrist before she could apply her Vulcan death grip on him once again. "You're going to have to stop doing that. I'm still sore from this morning."

"It would not happen if you would stop using that ridiculous nickname," Ziva said with disdain.

"It's not ridiculous and I'm not going to stop, Ziva. Get over it," Tony said suddenly turning serious.

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Ziva realized this would not be a battle easily won. She had thought it was a joke between them in the beginning. Now she could see that it meant more than that to Tony. Perhaps if it has meaning then I do not wish for him to stop, she thought.

"Okay. I did not realize it was so important to you. It started as a joke," she reminded him.

"I know. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk but, yea, it's important," he said without elaborating.

"Tell me something else that is important. Besides sex," Ziva requested as she brought the arm Tony was still holding down across her midsection.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his released his grip on her wrist and slid his palm around to the side of her rib cage.

"You know that time together is important to me. I wish to know what is important to you," Ziva explained.

"I don't know, Ziva. I guess I never thought about it like that."

"What means the most to you when you are dating someone?" Ziva asked refusing to give up without an answer.

"Besides sex?" Tony said skeptically. At her glare, he added, "I'm trying to think of a serious answer. Just give me a minute."

As he spoke, Tony began idly moving his thumb in slow circles against her ribs. He was merely being affectionate and it was in no way sexual. Ziva believed he did not realize he was doing it but her awareness was growing every second. She began to imagine what it would feel like if his hand slid just a few inches higher and his thumb was rubbing those same teasing circles around her…

"Ziva, you still with me?" Tony asked surprised that she had zoned out it the middle of a meaningful conversation. "I said I think I have an answer."

"What is it?" Ziva replied in what she hoped was a normal voice.

"Um, it means a lot to me to…uh…hear the words. I mean, like what you said the other night about how I'd make a good team leader. That meant a lot. And when you say things that make me feel important to you. I know you don't just say that, you know. You're like Gibbs. You mean it when you say it. I guess that's kind of…most guys don't need the words," Tony said clearly embarrassed to have admitted to what he perceived as weakness.

Amazed by his vulnerability, Ziva was quick to reassure him. "Many men are not willing to admit that they need the words. That does not mean that they do not. It only means they are not as honest as you."

Tony and Ziva both grew quiet after that. They said little as the movie ended and they prepared for bed. After a tender good night kiss, Ziva automatically curled into Tony's side and put her head on his chest. It was under the cover of darkness that she found the courage to whisper the words.

"You are the best of my new life, Tony. I will find a way to overcome my fear because _you_ are worth it," she said as she felt Tony's arms tighten around her.

Tony lay awake long after Ziva was asleep. In the quiet of the night the distractions ceased and he was forced to think. He had been worried about how he handled Ziva's confession this morning. She seemed to enjoy the day, though, and he wondered if their talk had freed her from another piece of the burden she carried from this summer. She was growing stronger but also softening as well. He had been surprised by how easily she compromised on the princess endearment. Thankfully, she hadn't demanded that he explain why it was important because he didn't think he could. He just knew it embodied what she meant to him. He cherished her in a way he never had any other woman in his life. Because he could not find the courage to admit it aloud, he called her his princess instead.

When Ziva and Tony arrived at NCIS the next morning, it was only to immediately turn around and leave again. Gibbs explained the situation on the way to the garage. One of the other teams had been investigating the burned out house of murdered naval officer when a portion of the roof collapsed. Fortunately, none of their injuries were life threatening but they were out of commission for a couple of weeks.

"So much for our holiday weekend off," Tony muttered. "When is Presidents' Day anyway?"

"February sixteenth," Tim said. "I already looked. The only up side is that we get Valentine's weekend off now."

Ziva was secretly relieved. She had been nervous about spending a weekend away with Tony so soon. Knowing that she now had over a month before it could happen instead of less than two weeks was comforting. Tony's mind immediately turned to planning a more romantic getaway than he had originally intended.

The case kept them occupied most of the day. Although the arson investigators controlled the scene until the structure was stabilized, they were able to begin interviewing witnesses before returning to NCIS. It was late afternoon when the DCFD chief arson investigator came by to drop off his report. Ziva was the only one in the bullpen at the time. He handed her the report along with his card and asked her to call him with any questions.

"The scene is all yours now. Have fun. I'm headed home to dinner with the wife and kids," the DCFD investigator told Ziva cheerfully.

"Who was that?" Tony asked after arriving just as the man was leaving.

"Arson investigator. I should probably take his report to Abby so she can analyze it for us," Ziva said.

"He seemed to enjoy talking to you," Tony replied.

"I think he was just trying to be helpful," Ziva said nonchalantly.

"Maybe he just wanted to help you, Ziva," Tony said pointedly.

"I do not think so. He said he is married."

"Oh, yea, so you asked him?" Tony questioned.

"What is the matter with you? He told me he wanted to have dinner with his family," Ziva answered. "You are not seriously jealous are you?"

When he did not answer, Ziva rolled her eyes and left to take the report to Abby. She fumed as she rode the elevator to the lab. After everything we have been through over the last few weeks, how is it possible for him to think I would want anyone else, she wondered.

Abby greeted Ziva as she got off the elevator.

"I was just about to bring these to Tony," Abby said as she held up his car keys. "The FBI agreed to release his car from evidence."

"Good. I will not have to drive home in the same car with him," Ziva snapped.

"Uh oh," Abby said with a grimace.

"Oh, it is nothing. Tony is just being ridiculously jealous of the fire investigator. Here is the arson report," Ziva said as she followed Abby back into her lab. "Were you able to take time off yesterday?"

"Yes. It was the perfect day to do nothing. Well, except stay in bed. That's always more fun when you have someone to stay in bed with. Which I didn't but it was still good. What did you do?" Abby said pointedly.

"American History Museum. It was Tony's idea," Ziva replied.

"A romantic dinner Saturday night. A day at the museum yesterday. Tony is really stepping it up. I want details. We haven't talked since before Christmas," Abby lamented. "We need some girl time."

Abby and Ziva made plans to have spa time on Sunday afternoon. Hesitantly, Ziva told Abby to include a massage when she made the appointment. She knew she did not have to tell Abby to make sure the massage therapist was a woman.

Ziva returned to the bullpen to find everyone back at their desks. She tossed Tony his keys and told Gibbs that Abby would have an assessment of the arson report for them in the morning. Upon hearing that, Gibbs sent them home for the day. Tony's phone rang as the three teammates entered the elevator.

"Oh, hi Ashlynn…That's really too bad. I'm sorry to hear that but, yea, I guess Afghanistan is the big push right now…I'll bet she is disappointed…Um, okay, uh let me see what I have going on and I'll let you know…No, if you really think it would help, I'll try to make it…Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Ashlynn?" Tim asked. "You still keep in touch with the cookie lady?"

"Uh, yea," Tony replied acting uncomfortable. "I gave her my number in case she ever needed anything while her husband's deployed. He was supposed to come home about now but they extended it because of that big effort in southern Afghanistan. She wants me to come to her daughter's birthday party. Thinks having me there would help be a distraction since her dad didn't make it home in time."

"My mother often employed that tactic as well. It rarely worked," Ziva commented.

"Deployment is hard on families. My dad missed a few key events as well but he always tried to make up for it later. It helped knowing that he wanted to be there even if he couldn't," Tim revealed. "So, how old is the kid?"

"Four," Tony admitted.

"Sounds like an exciting time," Tim joked as he left the elevator on the ground floor.

Ziva and Tony continued on to the evidence garage. Ziva studied Tony carefully for a minute. She was not concerned about his friendship with Ashlynn but she was curious why this family meant so much to him. Tony had not said much directly about Ashlynn's children but their drawings still hung on his bulletin board. Ziva wondered if little Gracie's adoration of Mr. Tony might not be equally reciprocated.

"When is the party?" Ziva asked.

"Next Saturday afternoon. The sixteenth. Some place called Build-A-Bear in Fairfax. Listen, Ziva, about earlier, I didn't mean to…" Tony began.

"You do not need to worry about other men, Tony. It does not matter if they are interested in me. I am only interested in you. Do you want to go to the little girl's party?" Ziva asked.

"It's not my idea of fun but Ashlynn sounded pretty desperate. She feels like she screwed up telling the kids their dad was coming home soon. Gracie got it in her head that her dad would be home for her birthday and from what I saw, she's a pretty stubborn kid. Probably won't let it go. The brother-in-law can't come down and the rest of their family lives in Texas so Ashlynn's not getting any help there. So, yea, I guess I feel like I should go. Uh, you wouldn't want to go with me?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I suppose since you are trying to be kind to a soldier's family I might be persuaded to join you. I would also like to meet this little girl who has obviously captured your heart," Ziva teased before pointing out, "You will need to bring a gift."

"Yea, uh, I was kind of hoping you might help with that too. You always help shop for the Christmas toys. And you must have been a four year old girl once, right?" Tony reminded her.

"If I recall correctly I was quite disappointed that the toy gun Eli gave me was not real," Ziva joked.

"No offense but I think I'll ask Ashlynn for ideas when I call her back," Tony teased. "So, you want me to pick up take out and meet you at your place?"

"I will cook. Something light so you will not need the gym so much," Ziva teased.

After Tony dropped Ziva off at her car, he drove slowly to her apartment. On the way he thought about the fire investigator. When he had rounded the corner and found a strange man talking and smiling with Ziva, he had lost all rationale perspective. It made no logical sense. Ziva had said she loved him. He knew her well enough to understand she did not say those words easily. I need to be more careful, he thought. I don't want her to think I don't trust her.

Tony had been a little nervous about what Ziva was preparing for dinner. He was pleasantly surprised by the delicious chicken and vegetable stir fry she offered him, though. When he complimented her cooking once again, Ziva claimed it was because she used only fresh organic ingredients. You do not know how good food is supposed to taste because you are used to eating so much processed food, she had told him. He found it amusing that she seemed to be on a subtle mission to make him eat healthier. They watched the Capitals game after they ate and it was during the first break that Tony unveiled his plans for the Valentine weekend.

"I made reservations today," Tony told her. "For a room at a historic resort in Hot Spring, Virginia. It even has a balcony patio with a hot tub and a fireplace. It's a pretty sweet set up. A buddy of mine from college hooked me up. Does it sound okay to you?"

"It sounds very relaxing," Ziva replied but she didn't seem relaxed as he talked about it.

"Since it's a resort, there's a ton of winter stuff to do during the day. Cross country skiing, snowshoeing, snow mobiles, ice skating. At night, they've got a movie theater and dancing. There's so much to do we wouldn't even have to spend any time in the room. Or we can spend all of our time in the room. That's totally up to you. I'm good either way," Tony explained hoping to make sure the weekend was no pressure.

"I told Abby to schedule a massage appointment when we go to the spa on Sunday afternoon," Ziva told him assuming that he would understand the significance.

Instead of encouraging her progress, Tony focused on the fact that she had made plans for Sunday that did not include him. He had hoped she would join him watching the Baltimore Ravens play off game with his buddies.

"Tony, I do not like football that much. And I wish to spend time with Abby. She and I have not spent time together since before Christmas. Her friendship is important to me. I thought we would have breakfast Sunday morning as we usually do," Ziva explained.

"Okay, I get it. I just…well, some of the other guys bring dates and I guess I kind of wanted you there," he said.

Ziva was secretly thrilled that Tony wanted his friends to know they were dating. She also loved it that Tony thought of them as a couple and automatically included her in his plans. She was a little disappointed, though, that he had missed the significance of the massage appointment and had instead focused on how it impacted him. She was used to having to explain how she felt to him in the past but she expected he would have more understanding now. I suppose it is not fair to always assume he knows what I am feeling, Ziva thought.

"I could meet you after Abby and I have finished. Abby already has plans on Saturday so we cannot change our spa time. Did you hear what I said about the massage?"

Tony studied her for a moment and then replied, "I'm missing something important."

"It is the first time I have had a massage since I returned from Somalia. The therapist is a woman, of course, but it is still progress. It is undressing that is difficult for me. It is too…I feel vulnerable. But I am choosing to do this because I think it will be pleasant."

Because he knew she expected it, Tony asked, "So you'll be naked then? Another woman will be touching you and it will be _pleasant_? What about Abby? Is she getting a massage too? Will you be in the same room? Work with me here. I'm trying to get the mental picture."

"I have another picture for you, Tony," Ziva said a sultry voice. "Last night I thought about you touching me and it was very _pleasant_."

"You're teasing me. Not nice," Tony said but his sparkling eyes took any accusation out of the words.

"You deserved it," Ziva replied but then softened it with a kiss.

The rest of the evening was spent in light banter and cuddling on the couch as they watched the remainder of the hockey game. Saying good night lasted nearly half an hour and Ziva decided she most definitely had been thoroughly kissed tonight. Do not forget your laundry, she had teased Tony as he left. He seemed in a bit of a daze and Ziva laughed at a mental picture of him lifting cars in the parking garage. She was stunned to realize that tonight she felt no guilt about making him wait. Instead, she enjoyed the idea of building anticipation. I might be ready by Valentine's weekend, she thought hopefully. It is a shame he is spending so much money on a resort when we may never leave the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony entered the elevator balancing his backpack and the drink tray he held. In an attempt to be covert about bringing Ziva her favorite breakfast tea, he had purchased coffee for McGee and Gibbs as well. On the ride up, he thought about the previous evening. He hoped he hadn't come across as being a possessive boyfriend. After being together almost constantly over the last two weeks, he had subconsciously begun to think of Ziva's time as his own. Of course, she needed time with Abby too. He should have realized that. Two years ago he would have avoided admitting to his buddies that he was in a relationship. Now he couldn't wait to introduce Ziva as his girlfriend. Of course, part of that was due to the fact that he would be the envy of every guy in the place. He particularly couldn't wait to see the look on Pete's face.

Tony entered the bullpen to find Ziva on the phone. Her expression was troubled and her body language screamed tense. He sat the tea on her desk and leaned over to see the caller information on her phone display. The call was from the immigration field office in Fairfax.

"No, I understand. I will be expecting your letter then. Thank you," Ziva said before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked.

"I do not think so. My citizenship interview is cancelled. The secretary said the interviewer had emergency surgery yesterday and they are short staffed so they will send me a letter to reschedule," Ziva explained.

"That sounds plausible, Ziva. Are you worried there's more to it?"

"I do not meet the five year residency requirement until September. Vance used his influence to try to have it waived based on my contribution to national security. Now I am wondering if Eli has found a way to influence the process as well," Ziva said worriedly.

"You really think he's capable of that? Never mind. Dumb question," Tony said.

"Who's your interviewer, Ziva?" Gibbs questioned startling both Ziva and Tony who'd forgotten he was already at his desk.

"Mary Weatherford. The interview was supposed to be at the field office in Fairfax."

"Give me the number. DiNozzo, start checking hospitals."

Fifteen minutes later both Gibbs and Tony had independently confirmed that Mary Weatherford underwent emergency surgery at Inova hospital in Fairfax the previous afternoon to repair a tear in her lower intestine. There did not appear to be any reason to believe it resulted from unnatural causes. She was expected to be released from the hospital by Friday and would return to work in two to three weeks. Gibbs was told that her interviews were being rescheduled as quickly as possible. Ziva was somewhat reassured but naturally disappointed. She remained more quiet than normal throughout the morning despite Tony's efforts to cheer her up.

Their investigation took an interesting turn in the late afternoon and Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to look into a connection between the murder victim and an online prostitution ring. The drive to Arlington gave Tony and Ziva a chance to talk privately.

"It is a temporary set back. I am disappointed but I am fine, Tony," Ziva responded when Tony asked how she was. "All that matters is that I am allowed to stay here and be an agent. Unless that changes, I am fine."

Sensing she wanted the subject closed, Tony asked about the evening instead.

"I made plans to have dinner with Lucy," Ziva told him.

"Dinner with Lucy always sounds good. It means extra time in the gym but it's always worth it," Tony joked.

"I was planning to have dinner with Lucy alone, Tony. You said that Ohio State has a basketball game tonight and I thought you would be watching it."

"It doesn't start until eight-thirty so we can still eat together even if you don't want to watch the game. Or I can just record the game if you want to do something else."

"I want to spend time with Lucy tonight. You should spend time on your own as well," Ziva told him in a determined voice.

"Are mad about something? Tell me what I did," Tony demanded.

"Do not be ridiculous, Tony. I am not angry. I just want to spend time talking with Lucy alone. Her friendship is important to me," Ziva explained.

"I thought spending time with me was important to you," Tony pouted.

"Now you are just being childish, Tony. I have spent almost all my time with you for the last two weeks. When I am not with Lucy or Abby, I am with you. I am never alone. I like having time to myself but I have given it up to be with you," Ziva said in irritation.

"Well, hey, if you'd rather be alone…"

"Stop this, Tony," Ziva interrupted. The stress of they day had reduced her patience to almost nothing. "I am not doing this with you. Not today. I am having dinner with Lucy tonight. Alone."

Arriving at their destination put an end to the personal conversation. The return trip was spent on the phone with Gibbs. The lead agent called an end to the day shortly after Ziva and Tony arrived back at NCIS. Before Tony could pick up his backpack, Ziva was gone. Noticing Gibbs had already left as well, Tony asked McGee if wanted to grab dinner.

The elevator doors had almost closed when Gibbs hand appeared. Ziva gave her boss a brief smile as he entered. Her smile quickly faded when he hit the emergency stop button. He didn't say anything but just gave her his trademark stare and waited.

"I am fine, Gibbs. I am disappointed, of course, but it is just more waiting. As I told Tony, all that matters is that I am allowed to remain here and to be an agent. I would prefer to no longer be probationary but I will be patient," Ziva told him with a sigh.

"You ever known me not to follow through on my word, Ziva?" Gibbs quietly asked.

"No, you are a man of great integrity. It is why you are one of the few men I trust," Ziva replied puzzled by the direction of the conversation.

"I said you are off limits to Eli David. I meant it."

"I know that," Ziva told him sadly. "It is just difficult to believe sometimes. I understand now that I see Eli with the distorted view of a child. I am trying to see him objectively but he has been the controlling power for most of my life."

"It's time to grow up, Ziver," Gibbs told her gently before releasing the emergency stop.

"Your cooking was delightful as always, dear. I wish I could say the same for your beautiful smile. Are you going to tell me why I haven't seen it since I got here?" Lucy asked as she and Ziva settled on the sofa.

"It was just a long day," Ziva sighed. "My citizenship interview has been postponed. I was afraid Eli was involved but Gibbs and Tony are satisfied he is not. I am placing my trust in their judgment since my own is distorted."

"Oh, you must be so disappointed, dear. I have found waiting to be one of the most difficult things in this world while I'm doing it. I promise, dear, one day you will find yourself looking back and wondering if it has really been twenty years since you became a citizen. All this painful waiting will be a distant memory," Lucy said encouragingly.

"My day was difficult for other reasons as well. I think Gibbs is disappointed in me because I still fear Eli. He told me to grow up. And Tony is unhappy with me because I wish to spend time with my friends instead of always being with him. And yesterday he became jealous over a simple conversation I had with a fire investigator. All of it is ridiculous. I have told him I love him. He knows I do not say that easily. Sometimes I think I know him better than I know myself and other times I find him to be the most confusing person on earth," Ziva revealed causing Lucy to smile.

"Well, now, what would be the fun in understanding him all the time, dear?" Lucy teased. "I don't think Tony has ever found himself quite in this position before. You mean a great deal to him and I'm sure that creates a lot of uncertainty in his world. Try to be patient, dear. This change in your relationship will require some adjusting and I've never known that to come without a little friction. You must communicate and communicate and then communicate some more if you are going to make a relationship work," was Lucy's wise advice.

"Tony made plans for us to go away Valentine's weekend. We have the holiday weekend off. I am hoping I will be ready to truly be with him by then," Ziva revealed. When Lucy remained silent, Ziva added, "You do not approve of this?"

"It is not a matter of whether I approve or not, dear. May I be very honest with you?" Lucy gently asked.

"Of course you may, Lucy."

"I am concerned for you, dear. I fear it is too soon and you are not fully healed from your ordeal this summer. You have talked about the details with Tony and that is a good thing but it is not enough. What was done to you does not define who you are, dear, but I worry that you do not truly believe that," Lucy explained.

"It is not what was done to me but what I chose to do in order to survive that haunts me. I had to give Saleem pleasure in order to earn my food and water. It was my choice and I was not strong enough...I gave in to Saleem almost every day I was there and it is impossible not to be ashamed of that."

"I have never been in your situation, dear, and I'm probably over simplifying things but I wonder have you thought about Saleem's motives? Was it really about his own pleasure or did he have some other reason for what he did to you?" Lucy asked.

"It had nothing to do with sex at all," Ziva replied. She and Lucy had already discussed this and Ziva was puzzled by the question. "It was about his power over me. He wanted to humiliate me."

"Well, my dear, Saleem is dead. His power only exists now if you believe in it. I know you cannot control how you feel. You can change what you choose to believe is the truth, though, and eventually your feelings will change as well. This evil man gave you an impossible choice because he wanted you to feel ashamed and degraded. You have a different choice now. Do you choose to believe the shame Saleem wanted you to feel is the truth or do you believe that you are strong and triumphant because you survived and he did not?"

"Oh, yea," Tony groaned licking his lips. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had anything fried? Ziva is like a total health nut. Don't get me wrong. She's an unbelievable cook but sometimes you just gotta have a little grease."

"Or not," Tim said in disgust as he ate his grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. "So speaking of Ziva, why aren't you with her tonight?"

"She needed some girl time with Lucy, I guess. That or I pissed her off. Wouldn't be the first time but I usually at least have a clue what I did," Tony replied. Upon seeing Tim's nostalgic grin, he asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. One of those inside family jokes no one else thinks is funny."

"I could use a laugh after today. Tell me," Tony commanded.

"It won't be funny to you, Tony. You just reminded me of something my sister used to say," Tim said. Seeing that Tony wasn't going to let it go, he added, "We're like best friends in some ways despite the age difference. I could always tell when she was down. One time I asked what was wrong and she told it was something only another woman would understand. She was seven."

"Of course that's it. I'm an idiot," Tony said seriously without acknowledging the humor in Tim's anecdote. "There's gotta be stuff from this summer that only another woman would understand."

"Tony, what are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"Nothing. Just something Ziva said," Tony replied.

"What's going on with you? Are you worried about that thing with Ziva's citizenship interview?" Tim asked.

"Nah. Gibbs won't let Eli David hurt her. And there are other ways to become a U. S. citizen if the five year residency thing becomes an issue. Either way she's good come September."

"Then what's bugging you?" Tim said continuing to push.

"What makes you think something's bugging me?" Tony asked.

"Come on, Tony. I sit next to you everyday. It's our job to be able to read each other. I know when something's not right. Give me a little credit and just say you don't want to talk about it."

Tony sighed. "You're a good friend, Tim, and if I knew what to say, I'd say it. This serious relationship thing is harder than I thought it would be. I may actually suck at it."

Tim ignored how great it felt to know that Tony thought of him as a good friend and instead focused on what Tony said. He could see his friend needed encouragement. For all his bragging about his dating savvy, Tony actually seemed insecure about his relationship with Ziva.

"Doesn't look like you suck at it to me. Ziva seems happier than she's been since, well, maybe ever. At least as long as we've known her. I mean I know she's still going through stuff but I don't know. It's like she has hope now or something."

"She wants the fairytale," Tony admitted. "Fall in love and live happily ever after together. If she ever finds out I told you that, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"I can see that about her. Even with all the emotionless, kick ass exterior, I always kind of thought she might be a girl on the inside. What about you?"

"Seems unrealistic to me but…"

"But what?" Tim asked extremely curious.

"I can't live without her, remember?" Tony said finally repeating out loud the words he'd spoken in Somalia.

Ziva checked her phone after Lucy left for the evening. She was disappointed there was not a text from Tony. Was he really that upset about her wanting time alone with Lucy? Ziva found herself once again in a place where she was fighting hard against giving in to self-pity and tears. Nothing about today had gone well or been what she expected. She had been full of optimism when she woke up this morning. She felt like she had made tremendous progress by telling Tony everything from Somalia. And she was looking forward to her citizenship interview and the weekend away with Tony. Now she was discouraged about all of it.

In her heart, Ziva was someone who wanted the people she cared about to be pleased with her. It was something her father had exploited. Feeling like Gibbs and Tony were both unhappy with her was the worst of the day. She could not help thinking that Lucy was right and she should have been more patient with Tony. Besides that, she should have been more honest with herself. Her first reaction when she hung up the phone with the immigration office was that she wanted Tony to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She had immediately brushed it aside as weakness. Maybe I should just give in and call him, she thought just before her phone chirped.

"Good night Princess. See u tomorrow."

Ziva smiled. For some reason she had never quite determined saying good night was very important to Tony. Since they had been dating, he often texted her a good night message on the nights they were apart. She was thankful he was not too unhappy with her to do so tonight. Forgetting her pride, Ziva typed a reply.

"Good night. Wish you were here."

Tony read Ziva's reply as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. He knew Ziva and she had just admitted a lot. The day must have finally caught up with her. He did a quick mental tally of the dry cleaning hanging in his back seat. Between that and the clean laundry he'd covertly snuck into the chest in Ziva's bedroom, he had what he needed to spend the night at her apartment. Before the light changed, he typed a quick reply. He wondered if she would recognize the movie quote. He and Abby had both been known to imitate the film in the past. For once, he hadn't been the one to force cultural education on Ziva, though. When Abby learned she'd never seen _The Princess Bride_, she had instantly organized an impromptu movie party to rectify the situation.

"As you wish."

Ziva laughed out loud at Tony's reply. If he calls me Buttercup, I really will have to hurt him, she thought before starting to prepare for bed. She heard Tony's knock just as she finished washing her face. She had the passing thought that she should give him a key as she went to open the door. Tony gave her a tender smile as he came inside. Ziva eyed the items he carried with relief. She had not intended to ask him to stay with her on a weeknight. She still worried about him not sleeping enough when he was with her. Truthfully, there was nothing she wanted more than to fall asleep in his arms tonight, though.

She went to sit on the couch while Tony put his stuff in her room. She turned the television to an episode of _Dirty Jobs_ and turned the volume down low. When Tony returned to the living room, he sat on the couch with her and pulled her into his arms. With a gentle kiss, he asked her how her dinner with Lucy had been. Before she could stop herself, everything came pouring out. Ziva told him about her conversation with Gibbs in the elevator and Lucy's concerns. Tony just listened until she was finished. She surprised him by giving him specific instructions.

"I do not want to talk any more about this tonight. I only want you to tell me that everything will be alright," Ziva told him.

"I can do comfort," he told her with a teasing grin before turning serious. With his thumbs gently cradling her jaw, he gave a slow kiss before pulling back to look into her eyes. "Everything is going to be alright, Princess. It will."

"I am not sure. Every time I think I have made progress something happens and I realize I have so much further to go. I still fear Eli. I have not let go of the shame of what happened to me," Ziva said. Although her eyes remained dry, Tony could hear the tears in her voice when she added softly, "I am discouraged."

"I know you are. It's been a frustrating day. You want to know what I see?" he asked. When she nodded her assent, he added, "I see how far you've already come. Two months ago you couldn't even talk about Somalia. Not at all. Now you've told me everything that happened and Lucy and Abby at least part of it. You're also a lot more open and trusting than you used to be about everything. You've made a lot of progress even if it doesn't feel that way."

Ziva reached for Tony and gave him deep kiss. She trailed her lips gently across his jaw before whispering in his ear, "You do comfort very well."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure he meant it like that Ziva? Maybe he was just trying to reassure you. Make sure you know he isn't going to let Eli get to you," Tony commented as they ran.

Tony had opted to join Ziva on her morning run instead of going to the gym. He had done it partly to convince her that he had slept. He knew she worried about him spending weeknights in her bed. Ziva awoke wanting to talk about the events of the previous day. Tony felt sure she had misinterpreted Gibbs's motives and taken his attempt at reassurance as disapproval. He thought she had probably overreacted to Lucy's concerns as well. He was choosing to ignore his protective instincts and believe the best about both Gibbs and Lucy. Tony was tempted to be angry at the two for not being more sensitive to Ziva. He reminded himself that he now knew her better than anyone. He was much more in tune with how discouraged she was.

"Perhaps you are right. My fear of Eli bothers him, though," Ziva replied.

"I think he just can't imagine a father doing the things Eli has done," Tony explained. "Ziva, it's hard for me knowing you still have to live with your fear of Eli. I want the fact that we will protect you to be enough. It's got to be worse for Gibbs. You're one of his and he wants to know that you believe he can keep you safe."

The team finally caught a significant break in their case later that morning. It was late Friday night before everything was finally wrapped up. As had become their habit, Tony spent the night with Ziva and tagged along for her usual Saturday morning run and organic grocery shopping routine.

After having lunch with Lucy, they visited a toy store to purchase Gracie's birthday present. Tony had called Ashlynn to let her know they would both be attending the party. In the course of the conversation, Tony had obtained gift ideas for both Gracie and Aidan. Ziva had teased him mercilessly about his desire to be fair. Since he had met the family shortly after Aidan's birthday, Tony wanted to purchase a gift for him as well. Once in the toy store, Tony quickly became separated from Ziva. After choosing the kids' gifts, Tony found her once again nostalgically staring at _Spiderman_.

"He really meant a lot to you," Tony said quietly.

"It is ridiculous. He was just a lizard," Ziva replied. "Did you find the gifts you wanted?"

"Yea. I'm ready to go unless you want to check out the fairy princesses before we leave. Ashlynn gave me quite an education in their various powers. I've decided you must be an animal fairy since you speak so many languages and talk to lizards," he teased.

Ziva responded by threatening to use her powers on him.

Tony once again took Ziva out for a romantic dinner Saturday evening and then to breakfast on Sunday morning. Both meals were blissfully uneventful and the two were able to spend the time enjoying one another. After a lengthy goodbye kiss, they went to their separate destinations Sunday afternoon. Before parting, Tony made sure Ziva had clear directions to the sports bar where his friends planned to hang out and watch the play off games.

Alone in one of the massage rooms, Ziva reached to unfasten her jeans and froze. The voice in her head was very clear.

"_Remove your clothes," Sadeem said with a sadistic smirk as Ziva's eyes remained focused on the whip in his hand. When she shook her head in terror, he added, "It is your choice. Remove them yourself or I will call the others to help you."_

Ziva was startled back to the present by the sound of a knock on the door. After asking for one more minute, she forced herself to remain calm and finish undressing. Slipping under the blanket on the massage table, she waited nervously.

Ziva recognized the woman who entered a few minutes later as one of Abby's friends. It was not surprising that Abby had become closely acquainted with the spa owner and several of the employees. This woman was different, though. She had been Abby's friend before obtaining the job at the spa. Not only had Ziva had a massage from her in the past but she had met the woman at a party once as well. Much like Kate before her, Ziva had been persuaded to hang out with Abby's Goth friends on occasion. Ziva suspected that Abby had requested this therapist intentionally.

"Hi, Ziva. Do you remember me?" the woman asked as she entered the room.

"It is Beth, yes?"

"That's me. You like the citrus scents, right?" Seeing Ziva's nod, the woman began lighting candles and preparing the oils and lotions. "Abby mentioned you'd had some on the job injuries since your last massage so just let me know if anything hurts too much or makes you uncomfortable. I'll go a little easier at first and you just let me know if you want it to be more intense."

On the job injuries, Ziva thought with thankfulness. Leave it to Abby to find a way to get Beth to take it slow without revealing any of Ziva's secrets. Ziva took a deep breath and tried to force herself to relax.

"So how was it?" Abby asked as she and Ziva split their traditional after spa dessert.

"It was fine. It will probably be more relaxing next time but it was still good. Thank you for requesting Beth. And for what you said to her. It made it easier for me," Ziva replied.

"Maybe next time Tony will be the one giving you a massage," Abby teased hopefully.

"He made plans for us to go away together for Valentine's weekend. I am hoping that I am ready but there is still much I need to work through," Ziva revealed. At the surprised look on Abby's face, she added, "You did not think I would be so open about it."

"You did used to get all reserved about the really personal stuff. That's a good change after this summer. Oh God, Ziva, that was a terrible thing to say. I'm sorry. Of course none of it is good and I wish it never happened," Abby said quickly.

"It is okay Abby," Ziva reassured her. "I am learning that while I cannot change what happened, I can control my response to it. I do not want to be bitter or self-pitying. I want to grow. Good changes can come out of terrible things."

"Wow, that's an amazing attitude," Abby said. "If you seriously feel that way every day, I'm nominating you for saint hood, though. I mean, it's not that simple right?"

"No, Abby, it is not that simple. I get very discouraged sometimes. Having my citizenship interview postponed was a setback and I did not handle it well."

"I bet Tony made you feel better, though," Abby teased again. It was clear she was enjoying her friends' new relationship.

"He did…" Ziva was interrupted by the chirping of her phone.

It was a text from Tony asking where she was. She typed a quick reply informing him she was still with Abby. They had not set a time for her to meet him and she was a little irritated with his checking up on her.

"Do you need to go?" Abby asked when Ziva told her about the message.

"No, I need to finish spending time with you," Ziva said before adding. "Tony is wonderful but sometimes his possessiveness is really annoying."

Abby studied Ziva carefully for a minute and than said, "It's not a surprise, though, right? I mean Tony is Tony. All that clowning around is a cover for some serious insecurity. He's told you how he was raised, right? It's amazing he's not more messed up than he is. Did you know his dad forgot him in a hotel room for like days one time?"

Ziva thought about what Abby had said as she drove to meet Tony at O'Malley's. She knew Tony was affected by his past but she had never really thought about the implications to their relationship. It is not just rejection that he fears, she thought. He may actually be waiting for me to abandon him.

Tony wasn't drunk but he wasn't exactly sober either. And he was damn tired of waiting for Ziva. It was almost five o'clock. He was about to text her again when she finally arrived. His single buddies were quick to make room for her at their table. Tony had the fleeting thought that maybe Ziva would be happier if they moved to a table with some of the other couples. She held her own, of course, and put Pete in his place in about two seconds flat. One of the girls at the adjacent table overheard and deliberately moved in order to talk with Ziva. Although the girl wasn't exactly on the same level as Ziva intellectually, she was nice enough. After a mojito, Tony thought Ziva seemed to relax and enjoy herself a little more. Meanwhile, he enjoyed the rather crude accolades of his buddies. Most of them readily admitted that Ziva was the hottest thing in the room.

Two hours after her arrival, Ziva was done. She felt like she had taken a time machine back to Tony's fraternity days. The mature man she'd been dating for the last few weeks was nowhere to be found and the one taking his place was beyond annoying. When she could get his attention, she quietly told Tony she was ready to leave. He followed her to the parking lot. Instead of saying good night though, he made his displeasure known.

"You just got here, Ziva. What's the matter with you?"

"It is not my idea of fun, Tony. Pete is an insufferable pig and that woman has told me about the latest plot line of _Days of Our Lives_ three times. I did not find it remotely interesting the first time," Ziva said with irritation.

"Yea, I guess I can see how my friends would be beneath you," Tony replied sarcastically.

"Most of them are beneath you, Tony," Ziva bit back. "I thought you had outgrown this behavior. Perhaps I was wrong."

"Maybe you just don't know how to have fun, Ziva. Not everything has to be an intellectual challenge, you know. You could try just hanging out," Tony suggested.

"I know how to _hang out_ Tony. That is a bunch of…of womanizers and their…trophy girlfriends. There is a difference and you know it. I am leaving now. Good night," Ziva said before turning and stalking away. Just as she reached her car, she turned and told Tony, "The massage went well. Thank you for asking."

Ziva heard Lucy's door open as she exited the elevator.

"Hello, dear. I didn't expect you so early. I wanted to see how the massage went but something tells me it is the last thing on your mind. Would you like to come in and have some tea?" Lucy asked.

"Tea would be wonderful, Lucy," Ziva replied as she followed Lucy inside.

After giving Lucy a brief summary of the evening, Ziva asked, "Did you like Matthew's friends, Lucy?"

"Well, dear, my situation was a bit different. Matthew had some buddies in the police department that I was not too fond of. After we decided to marry, we joined the same church and made many mutual friends. I tolerated the others when I had to but they weren't Matthew's closest friends."

"I think I insulted Tony's friends and that was not really my intent. Well, I did intend to insult Pete but that is a different story. If Tony had the chance to go to Israel and spend time with my friends, he would probably find them quite boring. We are in a place now where we have much in common but the journey we have each taken to get here is quite different."

"You just need to give Tony some time to see that as well, dear. He will realize when the old no longer fits so well."

Tony threw the blaring alarm clock against the wall and listened to it shatter. Crap, I'm glad that wasn't my phone, he thought as he heard it begin to ring. It was Gibbs letting him know a body had been found in a field at the Paxutent Naval Air Station. Gibbs had already sent Ziva and McGee for the truck. Tony was grateful since he knew talking to Ziva couldn't possibly be a good idea with this headache. He wasn't hung over exactly since he'd never really been that drunk but he just didn't feel good. Of course, part of it could also be all the Buffalo wings and nachos he'd eaten. In a way, he wished he had gotten drunk. Then maybe he wouldn't remember what an ass he'd been. Womanizers and their trophy girlfriends, he thought. Of course Ziva hadn't made any English mistakes with that one.

On top of everything else, Tony was out of pain reliever. Maybe Ziva's right and I should spend a little time on my own once in awhile, he thought. At least I'd know when I need to go to the store. Of course, spending time alone wasn't going to be a problem if Ziva was still upset with him about last night.

The drive to the air station normally took two hours but with Ziva and Gibbs each behind the wheel, it was considerably less. Tony was amused to see that McGee looked green around the gills from riding with Ziva. Riding with Gibbs hadn't exactly been cake for Tony either. The mood was somber as Gibbs explained the situation.

"Navy Airman on his morning run found her. No id and no one reported missing on base. Spread out and see what you can find."

"Gibbs, I found a cigarette butt with lipstick," Ziva called. "Empty beer bottles as well."

Tony went over to where Ziva was working and called, "Looks like Ziva found the mother load of party trash, Boss."

"I guess someone had a little fun at our victim's expense," Tim commented as Ducky and Jimmy finally arrived.

"Got a cause of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked a few minutes later.

"It's more what didn't cause her death that concerns me, Jethro. This poor girl shows evidence of torture. If I had to guess, I'd say it was of the amateur variety. It reminds me of a hazing incident at a local secondary school when I was stationed in…"

As Tony turned to follow Gibbs over to the body, he felt something brush against his hand. Looking down, he saw Ziva holding out a bottle of water. In her other hand she held two tablets.

"Thanks," he mumbled refusing to meet her eyes.

When they finished at the scene, Tony pulled senior field agent rank and assigned Ziva and McGee to pick up a late lunch for everyone on the return trip. He hoped the combination of the detour and driving the truck would slow down their travel time to NCIS. Gibbs, of course, had Tony back at headquarters in record time. Tony whined incessantly about his head and stomach on the return trip. Finally, he convinced Gibbs to grant him twenty minutes to run to a nearby pharmacy. Alarm clock and medicine in hand, Tony passed the toy section on his way to the front register and quickly scanned the items. Finding what he wanted, he added it to his other purchases.

Ziva and Tim returned to NCIS balancing trays of drinks and sandwiches. This probie hazing lost its charm long ago, Ziva decided. She was not at all happy with Tony for pulling the lunch stunt especially after she had given him pain reliever. Gibbs had backed him, though, so they did not have a choice. Naturally, Tony had picked the slowest deli in town and she was sure Gibbs would comment on their late return. After distributing the lunches, Ziva sat down at her desk with a sigh. Opening her side drawer to retrieve an extra napkin, she found a _Spiderman_ action figure with a post it note attached. The note simply read, "Sorry about last night Princess." The lunch detour suddenly made a lot more sense.

Tony reluctantly followed Gibbs into autopsy. He was not looking forward to Ducky's report. An hour earlier, Ziva had identified their victim as nineteen year old Caryn Sylvan. Her mother had reported her missing to the Alexandria police department Sunday evening. Caryn was mentally challenged. She was part of a career and life skills program for young adults and had just started a new job as a cashier at an Alexandria grocery store.

"Well, Jethro, just as I feared, our poor girl was tortured extensively before being shot in the chest with a twenty-two. It was the gunshot that killed her. Fortunately, it was an instant death but I'm afraid she suffered greatly beforehand. You can see the obvious cigarette burns and bruising. There is also evidence she was made to drink detergent. One can only speculate regarding the mental torture that was inflicted. Fortunately, there is no sign of sexual assault so the poor girl was at least spared that much," Ducky explained.

As Tony started to follow Gibbs to the elevator, Jimmy stopped him.

"Um, Tony, I've, uh, heard a few rumors about you and Ziva..."

"Look, Palmer, it's none of your business…"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just, well, I thought if you wanted ideas for a special date or something…well, here," Jimmy said as he handed Tony a printed internet article. "You know Ziva loves music and, um, I tuned her piano once and she mentioned liking this guy's music, uh, David D'Or. He's Israeli but he'll be in Washington for a special performance at the end of January. With your connections, I thought you might be able to get tickets."

"Wow, Palmer. Thanks. Sorry if I jumped to conclusions. It's just Ziva is pretty private person," Tony explained before turning to go.

Who would've thought the Autopsy Gremlin knew how to romance a woman, Tony thought as he waited for the elevator. Reading the article, Tony saw that the Israeli singer was part of an international musical tribute at the Kennedy Center on the twenty-ninth of January. He should have no problem getting hooked up for tickets. He'd tell Ziva to save the date and then surprise her with the performance.

By the time Tony returned to the bullpen, Gibbs had decided to call it a day. They would start the next morning by interviewing Caryn's family and friends and retracing her steps leading up to when she was found. Ziva and Tony both lingered until everyone else left.

"Dinner?" Tony asked.

"Is there a game on tonight?" Ziva asked in return.

"Nope. No Caps, Wizards, or Buckeyes. The night is all yours," Tony told her with a grin.

"Take out and a movie, then," Ziva decided. As they entered the elevator, Ziva asked, "Wizards?"

Tony sighed, "Washington has a professional basketball team, Ziva."

"I am only interested in basketball players not basketball teams," Ziva responded as she gently pushed him against the elevator wall and slid her arms around his neck. "I am particularly interested in former college basketball players who are now in law enforcement. Especially ones with captivating hazel eyes and endearing smiles who make me laugh when I am sad. My favorite basketball player calls me Princess and leaves toys in my desk drawer."

Surprised by Ziva's flirtatious mood, Tony asked, "How about when he has a bad game? Makes a really stupid play? Do you forgive him?"

"Always," Ziva replied before pulling away as the elevator stopped.

The rest of the week flew by as the investigation progressed. It had been heartbreaking to learn what a special person Caryn Sylvan had been. She may have been limited intellectually but her loving spirit knew no bounds. According to her friends and family, she had been a gentle soul known by all for her kindness and generosity. Unfortunately, it made her much too trusting. When one of her new coworkers invited her to go see the Navy planes with his friends, she happily went along.

The coworker's older brother worked for the private contractor that maintained access security for the air station. Stealing his brother's identification had been the least of the young man's crimes. He, along with two of his friends, had cruelly tortured and killed a truly defenseless woman. The DNA evidence alone was more than enough to get a conviction. Gibbs's righteous sense of justice demanded a confession, though, and it did not take him long to get it. By the time the week was over, Tony found himself actually looking forward to the innocence of Gracie's birthday party.

Wow, Tony thought as he and Ziva entered the designated party room at the Build-A-Bear store and took in the chaos of four wildly excited preschoolers. Ashlynn appeared to be in her element, though. She might lack confidence when it came to purchasing tires but she knew how to deal with a group of kids. When Ashlynn's two children spotted Tony, they immediately ran to him.

"Misser Tony, it is my happy birthday. I four years old," Gracie announced.

"I buyed Gracie a present," Aidan told Tony very seriously.

"Me too. And guess what? I bought you a present too," Tony whispered conspiratorially after kneeling down to be eye level with the kids.

"Is it a blue Power Ranger? The blue one is my favorite," Aidan asked. Without waiting for Tony's answer, he added. "We get to make animals. I want my bear to be a marine. Like my daddy."

"I want a princess kitty cat. Why my daddy not come to my party?" Gracie asked.

"Daddy is in Afastan stupid," Aidan answered.

"Mommy, Aidan say stupid to me," Gracie whined.

"No, I say-ed Afastan is stupid," Aidan defended as both children went to appeal to their mother.

Taking in Ziva's dazed look, Tony teased, "You realize that's exactly the kind of noise that would fill your _I Love Lucy_ house, right?"

Ziva's reply was cut off by the arrival of the last two guests.

"Lynnie, I'm so sorry we're late. Um, someone is having a difficult day," Lauren said nodding toward her older daughter.

Recognizing Lauren as the sober woman from the bachelorette party, Ziva was surprised to realize she was old enough to have what appeared to be a seven or eight year old daughter. She had a younger daughter as well. The smaller of the two girls quickly joined the birthday frenzy. Her older sister stayed close to her mother, though.

"We've met, haven't we? Tony and Ziva, right? I'm Lauren Martinez," the woman said as she put her arms over the shoulders of the child in front of her. "And this is my daughter Alyssa."

"It is nice to see you again," Ziva said politely before addressing Alyssa. "Hello, Alyssa. That is a very beautiful dress you are wearing. Is pink your favorite color?"

As Alyssa quietly nodded in response to Ziva's question, Tony was struck by the resemblance between the young girl and Ziva. Alyssa's long curly dark brown hair and velvety brown eyes made her look like Ziva's physical mini-me. It was the serious expression she wore, though, that most reminded Tony of Ziva. It unnerved him a little to realize that Alyssa looked more like Ziva's child than Lauren's.

"Alyssa, why don't you put our gift on the table," Lauren suggested.

"May I go with you?" Ziva asked holding out her hand.

Again, Alyssa only nodded but she took Ziva's hand as they walked across the small room.

"Her father usually emails regularly but we haven't heard from him in three weeks. Ashlynn hasn't heard from James either. Their unit is helping prepare for the Marjah offensive that has been in the news. Alyssa is old enough to realize how much time has passed and she is worried. I can't get her to talk about it at all, though," Lauren explained quietly to Tony.

Across the room, Ziva continued her monologue with Alyssa. Although the child said nothing at first, Ziva could tell she was taking in every word.

"I had a little sister who looked very much like you. Her name was Tali and her favorite color was purple. She was always very kind to everyone. She loved stuffed animals. My papa would bring them to her whenever he had been away for a long time."

"Did she get sad when her daddy was gone?" Alyssa finally asked.

"She did. Sometimes at night she would get very sad so I would tell her silly stories about where he was and what he was doing," Ziva told her.

"My daddy is far away and I'm sad too. I want him to come home but Mommy says he can't. She said he's making bad people stop doing mean things and I should be very proud of him. He hasn't sent me an email on the computer in a long time. Do you think he forgot me?" Alyssa wondered dejectedly.

"Oh, no, sweetheart, I am sure your daddy could never forget you. I think maybe his computer got broken or…or maybe a burro stepped on it," Ziva told her after deciding to use the silly story tactic Tali had loved. "Burros are very stubborn. Maybe this one is standing on the computer and it will not move. It is a grey burro, I think. They are the most stubborn of all. They can stand in one place and not move for a long time. Even if you hit them with a stick, they still will not move."

Wide-eyed, Alyssa asked, "What if you push it really, really hard? If you're really strong."

"No, burros are much stronger. That would not work. You just have to wait until it is ready to move. Will you be brave until your daddy can send you an email, do you think?" Ziva asked.

"Okay," Alyssa replied. After a brief pause, she tugged on Ziva's hand and said, "Ziva, I know the burro is pretend. Can I still be brave?"

"You are a very smart girl, Alyssa. And I think you can be very brave," Ziva told her.

"How did she do that?" Lauren whispered to Tony. "I've taken Alyssa to Family Services twice and she wouldn't talk to any of the counselors."

"I think kids just know when someone really gets them, you know?" Tony said quietly. At Lauren's questioning glance, he explained without revealing too many details, "Ziva is originally from Israel. Her father is part of Mossad. He was away from home a lot."

When it was time for the children to make their stuffed animals, Alyssa hung back once again and refused to participate. Ziva offered to make one with her and it appeared to work at first. Once Alyssa realized Ziva was not making her own animal, though, she again refused. Communicating silently as only partners can, Ziva appealed to Tony for help. Unfortunately, Tony's only idea was to offer his credit card to pay for Ziva to make an animal as well. He could tell Ziva was not happy but she went along with it for Alyssa's sake.

"Pretend you're undercover as a kid. Look, they have lizards," Tony whispered.

"Those are alligators, Tony," she said with glare.

As the process progressed, Tony realized he was going to be in deep trouble with Ziva when it was over. After choosing the shell of the animal, the children picked a small heart to put inside. Before inserting the heart, the sales clerk led them in a chant accompanied by motions like spinning and jumping. Alyssa would only do what Ziva did. Tony watched in fascination as his normally reserved, kick ass assassin girlfriend finally gave in to her inner child and fully participated. Knowing he was basically dead anyway, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures. The unwelcome wish to be watching his wife and daughter suddenly popped into his head and caused his stomach to burn uncomfortably.

"You're girlfriend doesn't babysit, does she?" Lauren joked as they continued to watch from a distance.

After Alyssa and Ziva had finished stuffing, bathing, dressing, and naming their bears, Lauren insisted on them taking a picture together. Ziva's brilliant smile gave Tony a small hope that he might live through the evening. With their stuffed animals packed safely inside house shaped boxes, the kids were herded back to the party room for cake and presents.

"You will delete those pictures or live in agony for the rest of your life," Ziva whispered to Tony as they followed the others.

Once in the party room, Tony and Ziva watched in fascination as Ashlynn opened a laptop and pulled up a video file.

"Shhh!" the young mother told everyone. "There's a special message for the birthday girl."

Tony recognized the face on the screen as James Cooper. He appeared to be sitting on a foot locker. You could hear several other guys in the background join in as he sang happy birthday to his daughter. He ended the message by telling her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her.

"There's a British reporter imbedded in their unit," Lauren explained. "He lets the guys film messages for their families on special occasions and then they email the files. James sent this when he learned their deployment was extended. It was the last time Ashlynn heard from him."

Alyssa stuck close to Ziva for the remainder of the party. When it was time to say goodbye, the little girl asked if Ziva would send her an email on the computer. With Lauren's permission Ziva agreed. She gave Lauren a card with her NCIS email address so the other woman could begin the exchange.

Tony attempted to act normally as they drove home. He was still very unnerved by the image of Ziva as the mother of his little girl, though.

"You were great with that kid," he told her. "Lauren said no one else could get her to talk about her dad."

"She reminded me of Tali. She used to get very sad when Eli was away. She was much too compassionate to be Mossad so Eli allowed her to have more of a childhood," Ziva said. In hopes of changing the focus of the conversation, Ziva added, "Do not think I am not on to your tactics. You found a sneaky way to buy me a stuffed bear."

"That's right, Ziva. I conspired with a seven year old. I got her to pretend to miss her dad just so you'd let me treat you like my girlfriend for once," Tony snapped.

"I was teasing you," Ziva said quietly. Then after a few moments silence, she said the words guaranteed to strike fear in the heart of any man, "Tony, we need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm sure you've figured this out already but writing the cases is not my greatest strength so I've been taking a page from the Law & Order playbook. In most instances, the cases are "ripped from the headlines." Saldly, the one featured in this chapter happened in my home town. The previous chapter was a combination of two cases I've read about. Oh, and the idiot who stashed his pot under the hood of his car was also true. He didn't die, though, unless it was of embarrassment.

* * *

Tony and Ziva had both agreed that the car was not the place for a serious conversation and an awkward silence had ensued. Ziva could see the tension radiating off Tony. She gently reached over and began rubbing his neck just below his hairline. She occasionally allowed her fingers to drift through the back of his hair. When he looked over nervously, she gave him an encouraging smile. None of it seemed to relax him, though, and Ziva was at a loss for what else to do.

As soon as Tony heard her say the words, he had decided one of two things was about to happen. Ziva was either about to kick him to the curb or she was about to demand a commitment he was not ready to make. The possibility of either alternative had the burning in his stomach reaching volcanic proportions. He shouldn't have snapped at her. He knew that. His mouth just got away from him sometimes. Maybe he could try apologizing and see where that got him. He spent the rest of the drive to Ziva's apartment trying to come up with an excuse she might buy. He certainly wasn't telling her the real reason. He'd been stressed out from thinking he might someday want to have a child with her.

Once inside her apartment, Tony sat on the couch with a sigh and said, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Nice attitude, Tony," Ziva told him. "I have some things I need to say and I want you to listen. You will have a chance to talk when I am finished. I will be right back."

So much for apologizing if she was going to insist on talking first, Tony thought. He had the distinct feeling he shouldn't try to dissuade her, though. Tony heard Ziva open a drawer in the kitchen but he was too nervous to be curious about it. When Ziva returned she sat on the couch facing him. Then she reached for the remote and turned on the television. She flipped channels until she found a basketball game and then lowered the volume.

Nodding toward the television, Tony said, "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do. Having the television on calms you. Here. This is yours," she said holding out a shiny new key. "I have let you into my heart. It does not make sense that you should have to knock before coming into my apartment."

Okay, so it's not a break up talk, Tony thought. But a key? This had to be leading toward some kind of a major commitment talk then. Taking a deep breath, Tony waited for Ziva's next move. It was unexpected. She reached down by her feet and opened the cardboard box holding her new bear. Pulling it out, she held it in front of him.

"Look at the bear, Tony. What do you see?"

"A cop," Tony admitted after a brief silence. "It's dressed like a cop."

"Yes. It is a cop. Read this," Ziva said as she handed him the bear's adoption certificate.

"You named him Buckeye," Tony said.

"Yes. And you should know that he will sleep in my bed when you are not in it," she said with a teasing grin before turning serious again. "I had fun today, Tony. It was very unselfish of you to give up your afternoon to help Ashlynn. I said I wanted new memories and this bear will be a treasured memory. It will remind me of you and how kind you are. Even if you sometimes say things you do not mean."

"Ziva, I'm sorry I snapped…"

"I am not asking for an apology, Tony. What you said is not the problem. It is a symptom of a bigger issue," Ziva said. Seeing that Tony was becoming tense again, she added, "Please just listen to me and try not to become defensive. We have discussed many times how my past affects our relationship. I believe yours is affecting us as well."

"That's what this is about, Ziva? You want to psychoanalyze me? Tell you what, why don't you finish dealing with your own issues and then you can work on mine."

"I was attempting not to be brutally honest as I usually am. I can see now that is not going to work. You will be quiet and listen to what I have to say or I will gag you. Do not test me on this. You will not like the result," Ziva warned. "You have a serious insecurity problem, Tony. Every time I grow stronger you become more possessive. You prefer that I need you. You are afraid that if I do not need you then I will no longer want you. That is not true. You are the man that I love and I want you in my life. I hope that you will want to be here for a very long time."

"You've been secretly watching Oprah, haven't you? Or is it Dr. Phil?" Tony said with a knowing look. Now fully in smart ass clown mode, he continued, "Oh, no, wait. I know what this is. You downloaded some book on controlling men. I'm sure the topic _fascinates_ you. I'm not insecure, Ziva."

Ziva refused to be baited and softly replied, "Your father abandoned you, Tony. Many times. Your mother did so as well although it was beyond her control. You are afraid to love because you fear you will be left alone again."

Without giving him a chance to reply, Ziva stood. Stepping closer to Tony, she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Go drive. Think about what I have said. When you are ready to come back, you will not need to knock. I will be here waiting," Ziva told him before leaving the room.

Tony sat in his car parked in a turnout overlooking the bay. He'd spent the last two hours driving and thinking. It had taken awhile for him to get past the anger. Where did she get off deciding he had insecurity issues? She was right, though, and deep down he knew it. Yea, his childhood sucked and he had commitment issues because of it. That was not breaking news. It was worth overcoming them for a woman like Ziva, though. So why hadn't he? This thing between them had been there since they'd first met. Ziva had given him plenty of opportunities but he'd avoided acting on it until now. Was Ziva right? Was it because she finally needed him? That might be part of it but Tony knew it was not the only reason.

Every time Tony had teased Ziva over the years about not assimilating to American culture, it had been a cover for what he was really thinking. He knew her heart was still in Israel and he didn't think he could compete. Of course, before last May he hadn't known what, or rather who, was really controlling her heart. The past few months had changed everything. Ziva was free of Eli's control and committed to becoming an American now. This was her home and Gibbs was equally committed to keeping her here. When she gave Tony an opportunity this time, he went for it.

So if he knew she was here to stay, why did he continue to guard his heart with her? It was time to admit the truth. It was because she had left him once already. She'd stayed on a tarmac in Israel instead of getting on a plane with him. He blamed Eli completely but that didn't take away the fear. He was not sure how to overcome it.

When I told her we should see where this takes us, I sure as hell didn't expect to end up here, Tony thought. Tony laughed sardonically at how naïve he'd been over the last few weeks. He honestly thought he and Ziva could just hang out together and the walls around their hearts would eventually erode over time. He didn't expect to be confronting his wall head on and desperately looking for a foothold so he could attempt to climb over it.

Tony had honestly gone into this thing with Ziva assuming she was stuck with most of the work. She was the one with the major daddy issues. She'd been betrayed and misused by men. So all he needed to do to make this work was be a stand up guy and show her she could trust him, right? If he did that, then they were golden. And eventually, probably when she forced it out of him, he'd tell her he loved her. That had been his plan until today.

Tony sighed. Why couldn't they just leave things the way they were? Aside from no sex, it was working for him. And she'd eventually get there with the sex. So what was the big deal? The big deal was that unless he found a way to overcome his fear, Ziva would never get that dream of hers. Watching her with that little girl today caused him to realize how much he wanted to be the one in that dream with her. I need to decide how hard I'm willing to fight for this, he thought. Lucy was right. If he wasn't willing to give Ziva a chance at happiness, then he needed to step out of the way so someone else could. The only problem with doing that is he wasn't sure he could live without her.

It was starting to snow heavily and Tony knew he had to start back toward Washington before the roads got bad. He had two hours to decide what he was going to do.

Dread had pooled deep in the pit of Ziva's stomach. From the moment Tony had walked through her apartment door, she'd sensed the change in him. Any defensiveness or clowning was gone. In its place was a deep resolve that she had never seen before. There was an air of sadness about him as well. Ziva did not know it was the same demeanor Tony had shown when he told Gibbs that Saleem Ulman had to be stopped. It was rock solid determination born from intense hurt. Since Ziva had never seen this side of him, she was destined to draw the wrong conclusion. He has decided this is too difficult, she thought.

Tony sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him telling Ziva, "Come sit with me, Princess. It's time for more Dr. Phil."

Ziva sat down nervously beside him and he took her hand, interlacing her fingers between his own. Before he could say anything more, she reached for the television remote.

"Leave it off," he told her quietly. "You're right about it, though. The television is my Lagarto. When no one else was around it was all I had. I got left alone a lot as a kid. I think maybe that's why I have a hard time with you being with Abby and Lucy sometimes. It feels like I'm being left alone even if that's not really what's happening. You like time to yourself. I only need it when I've got something to work through. The rest of the time I'd prefer a roomful of strangers over being alone any day."

"I will try to be more understanding of that, Tony. Perhaps on the nights I am with Lucy, you could spend the night afterwards. Or I could call you to say good night instead of texting," Ziva suggested in an effort to meet his needs.

"Yea, about that, the reason saying good night is so important to me is because most of the time when I was growing up, no one ever said it. I was on my own most nights. I usually fell asleep with the television on," Tony explained.

"Saying good night to you is the best part of my day," Ziva assured him softly.

"I like saying good morning the best," Tony teased before turning serious again. "Ziva, I'm probably going to do a really bad job of explaining this but it's something we really need to talk about. I realized something out there tonight. My childhood isn't the only part of the past that's affecting me. I want you to understand all of it but I need you to remember a couple of things, okay? I said something to you in Somalia. Something I probably would never have said without truth serum in me. Do you remember?"

"You said you couldn't live without me," Ziva said quietly as tension began to creep over her again.

"I meant it, Princess. I still do. I also told you something else on Christmas Eve. I told you that Eli was not going to ruin this for you. I meant that too."

"You are trying to reassure me. You have something to say that will be difficult to hear. Just say it, Tony," Ziva said as her face took on a closed expression.

Tony recognized the signs that she was shutting down her emotions. She was steeling herself for whatever came next. He raised their intertwined hands to his lips and placed a tender kiss against her skin.

"Don't shut down on me, Princess. This is a bad time to start pretending like you don't feel anything. If I can keep this real, so can you," he challenged. When he saw her expression change from stoic to scared, he continued, "This thing between us has been around for awhile. I wasn't completely blind, you know. I knew you wanted more than friendship. I just never had the guts to act on it. I was afraid your time here was temporary and I wouldn't be enough of a reason for you to stay."

At this point, Tony paused knowing the rest of what he had to say was going to hurt Ziva. "I was right, you know. You left me, Ziva. It wasn't your choice but it still hurt. A lot. You have to understand that I don't blame you, okay? But that doesn't stop me from feeling like it might happen again."

"I would never willingly leave you Tony…" Ziva pleaded trying to convince him before realization dawned. "You know that but you fear it anyway. It is not that you are afraid to love. You are afraid to love _me_. I understand how you feel, Tony. I have not been able to have sex with you because it will make me too vulnerable afterwards. I fear that I will be giving you the power to deeply hurt me. I fear your betrayal. Yet, I know you would never intentionally do that. You cannot allow yourself to love me because you fear I will leave. It is not because you do not trust me. It is because the fear is too strong."

Tony nodded in agreement. Before he could say anything else, Ziva spoke again.

"These fears are here because of me and the things Eli has done. There is much for both of us to overcome before this will work. You would be able to fall in love more easily if you were with another woman. Being with me is stealing your chance for happiness. I should let you go," Ziva said without attempting to stop the tears that began to trickle from her eyes.

"Don't say that, Ziva," Tony said emphatically with tears in his voice as well. "We are not going there. This sucks and it's hard but I made a decision tonight. It is still worth it. I don't want to be with anyone else. I think I've proved I can wait for sex. I'm asking you to wait for the words and the commitment. I don't want to give up on us but I can't promise you that your dream will come true any time soon either. And I can't promise I won't hold on too tight sometimes. I know that's not fair to you so if you can't wait…"

"I do not give up so easily, Tony," Ziva told him. "I will wait."

As he pulled Ziva tightly to him Tony knew they had just taken a giant leap forward in their relationship. They weren't having sex tonight. He hadn't acknowledged that he loved her and wanted to live out her dream with her. Instead, they had done something much more important. They had both been completely honest about their deepest fears and they had agreed to fight those fears together.

Ziva lay in bed emotionally exhausted but unable to sleep. This day had been much more difficult than even sharing the worst of her ordeal in Somalia. She knew part of the reason it was so difficult was because she had been confronted with Tony's pain. She would much rather be in pain herself than to know he was hurting. As had become her custom when she wanted comfort, she lay with her head on Tony's chest. He did not comment on the fact that she was still awake even though she knew he was as well.

"Hey, Ziva," Tony said finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, Tony?" she said as shifted so that she could see his face.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know," he requested reminding her of the night they had spent in the hospital. He had used this same tactic to relieve the somberness then.

"What is it you wish to know this time?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Um…most embarrassing moment before age twenty," he decided.

"Why before age twenty?" Ziva questioned.

"Because you will expect me to answer too and I don't want to admit to anything recent," Tony explained.

"Ari put a lizard in my school bag. I screamed hysterically in front of my entire class including a boy I liked. I was twelve."

"Ouch. Twelve is not a good age to stand out. You kind of want to blend in and not get noticed. Did you retaliate?"

"I gave him a black eye. I did not have to fear punishment because I knew he would never admit that his sister had done it," Ziva confided. "It is your turn now."

"Freshmen year of college. First basketball game. Sell out crowd. We run out onto the court and it's time to take off our sweats and start warming up. I was so excited that I forgot to put on my shorts on underneath my sweats."

"Boxers or briefs?" Ziva teased.

"Uh, jock strap actually," he admitted sheepishly. "I thought campus security was going to bust me for indecent exposure."

Ziva studied him carefully before saying, "You are not really embarrassed by this. How many phone numbers?"

"Over a hundred," he replied with a proud smirk.

Deciding to indulge him, Ziva said, "I would have liked to have been there to see that."

"Would you have given me your number?" Tony teased expectantly.

"No," Ziva said causing his face to fall. "That would have been wasting time. I would have followed you into the locker room."

Tony's lips quickly found her neck and Ziva felt Tony's warm breath in her ear when he told her, "I would've enjoyed having you up against the lockers."

"Do not be ridiculous, Tony. It is you who would have been against the lockers."

"Oh, yea? That works for me too," he told her with a leering grin before his expression turned tender. Brushing her hair away from her face, he said, "Hey, you know we are going to make this work, right?"

"Yes, we will," she replied with a tender smile.

The snow had been much heavier than expected and they had spent the rest of the holiday weekend holed up in Ziva's apartment. Lucy had been over several times sharing meals and teaching them to play a domino game her family often enjoyed. Lucy could sense something had changed in her friends' relationship but she didn't ask about it. They'll tell me when they are ready, she thought. By Tuesday, the roads were cleared and they returned to work as normal. The ongoing extreme cold and lingering snow appeared to have frozen most criminal activity. The week progressed slowly without any new cases until Friday when Tony read an online news article.

"I think we just caught a break in a cold case, Boss," Tony said excitedly.

"Yea?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember the koala smuggling idiot? I think I might know where he got the koala."

"That case was real? I thought you were playing a trick on me," Ziva said incredulously.

The koala file had been at the bottom of the stack her teammates had passed off to Ziva the day she became a probationary agent. According to the reports, a petty officer had been found dead aboard a submarine. It turned out the smuggled koala had become neurotic in the confined space and killed his sleeping owner. The team had never found out where the petty officer had obtained the koala or how he managed to get it aboard undetected. Ziva had been absolutely certain the case was fictitious and had steadfastly refused to ask about it.

"Baltimore police raided this place by Diamond Point Plaza on Tuesday thinking it was a front for drug money laundering. Turns out it's an illegal exotic animal distributor called Animals of the Earth. Baltimore PD and Animal Services are there now," Tony explained.

Glad for a chance to finally get his team out in the field, Gibbs said, "Gear up. Let's go check it out."

Once on the scene, the team spoke with the Baltimore detective who was overseeing the Animal Services evaluation and clean up. He had sobering news.

"It's a mess in there. Building was basically divided into three rooms. One for office space, one for warm-blooded marsupials and rodents, and one for cold-blooded reptiles. The reptile room is the worst of it. They aren't built to handle the cold that came with that last storm we had. They weren't housed properly either. Overcrowded tanks, inadequate food, and not enough heat. There were more dead than alive when we found them. Most of the dead animals are cleared out now and we've got veterinarians evaluating the live ones," the detective told them.

"What's going to happen to the animals that survive?" McGee asked.

"Got inquiries out to zoos across the country. Ever since the media broke the story this morning, people have been calling left and right looking to adopt. Most of them want the pythons and boas," the man explained. "Don't know what you'll find to help your case but feel free to look around."

"McGee, check out the office. Ziva, take the reptile room. DiNozzo, rodent room," Gibbs said handing out assignments.

After assigning his senior field agent the rodent room, Gibbs waited with amusement for Tony's protest. Gibbs was a little surprised when he started bargaining instead.

Turning to Ziva, Tony told her, "I'll stop calling you Probie for a week if you'll trade rooms with me."

Seeing Gibbs's stern look, Tony continued, "It's the rodents, Boss. There's gotta be some huge exotic rats in there. Just think of all the mega-germs they have. Ziva's got ninja strength immunity but I've already had the plague once, you know."

"Oh, God, here we go," Tim moaned escaping to the offices as quickly as possible.

"One month," Ziva said sternly. "And you may not say Probie or any variation of it to me or McGee."

"Oh-ho-ho, I see what you're up to, Probette. Your newly rescheduled citizenship interview is February seventeenth so you think you'll lose your probationary status before the month is over. You're forgetting Probie One is still called Probie," Tony smirked.

"Do you want me to take the rodent room or not, Tony?" Ziva snapped.

Tony sighed, "Alright. No probies for a month."

Tony felt Gibbs's stare as soon as Ziva departed for the rodent room. His boss smiled as he looked up.

"Snakes?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Lizards. Since she was a kid," Tony replied.

Since the marsupials and rodents had been more equipped to deal with the cold, there were fewer workers in that room and Ziva had finished her interviews quickly. McGee had found some fishy financial records so Gibbs sent the two of them back to NCIS to consult with a forensic accountant. Things went slower for Tony in the reptile room. He'd talked to all but one of the veterinarians but that doctor was currently busy with a very unhappy iguana. Tony decided to explore the lizard section on his own while he waited.

"That's a Mwanza flat headed rock agama. Better known as the Spiderman lizard," the veterinarian told Tony as he saw him staring into the case. "It's a lot gentler than the iguana. This one is a hell of a survivor, too. Little guy is the only agama that didn't die. Idiots didn't have enough heat lamps on them. I'm Dr. Stevens, by the way."

"Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. It's kind of small for an agama, isn't it? I thought they were usually about a foot long?" Tony asked.

"Probably got captured before it was fully grown. It's a little malnourished, too," the vet explained.

"Why's it red and blue now? I thought mating season was not until March," Tony wondered.

"Actually, it can stay these colors all year round especially if it's the dominant male. Some of them only turn brown when they are frightened or threatened," Dr. Stevens explained.

"What's going to happen to the lizards? Guy out front said something about zoos?" Tony asked.

"The more rare ones are definitely headed to zoos. The others are looking for a good home."

"What about Spiderman here?" Tony asked.

"Haven't found an interested zoo so far. Agamas are too common. The zoos mostly want animals on the rare or endangered lists so they can build the population back up," Dr. Stevens explained.

Gibbs stood dumbfounded as he watched his senior field agent emerge from the reptile room with an insulated pet carrier. He was followed by three Animal Service workers carrying a large glass case, a heavy duty heat lamp, and an aerated plastic tub filled with mealworms.

"Uh…I can explain, Boss."

"You damn well better, DiNozzo."

Tim and Ziva returned to the bullpen after spending three less than exhilarating hours poring over Animals of the Earth's financial records. Much like the company's care of the animals, their records too had been shoddy and inadequate. So far it appeared that the animals were their only business, though. Ziva crossed the room and came within four feet of her desk before freezing.

"What is that…thing doing on my desk?" Ziva asked indignantly.

"It's evidence, Ziva," Abby told her cheerfully.

"But why is it on _my_ desk?"

"You got a problem with that, Probie?" Gibbs barked.

"I was just concerned that…we might be breaking protocol. Shouldn't _evidence_ be kept in the lab with Abby?" Ziva pointed out.

"Ziva!" Abby protested. "The chemicals would be bad for Sammy. He's still recovering from his ordeal and he needs a healthy environment."

"Sammy?" Ziva asked.

"Yea, I named him Uncle Sam. I mean, don't you think he looks all patriotic with the red and blue and look, he even has little white spots on his back like stars," Abby explained. "So, the vet wrote out all the instructions for when you take him home tonight…"

"Take him home?" Ziva choked out.

"You gotta take him home, Ziva. He can't stay here all weekend without anyone to take care of him," Abby protested.

"Then you should take home, Abby. You are the scientist," Ziva said.

"Oh, I wish I could take you home, little cutie pie," Abby said to lizard as he munched on a mealworm. "My landlord just won't allow pets. Not even lizards."

"Well, I am sure my building must have a similar policy regarding pets, Abby," Ziva said as she latched on to a possible excuse. "McGee can have pets. He should take him."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure Jethro would think that thing was dinner," McGee said with a grimace.

Ziva turned to Gibbs to make an appeal but without any luck.

"It'd eat my goldfish," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"I got Lucy to check with the building manager, Ziva. Pets under twenty pounds are allowed. Reptiles included as long as they aren't poisonous," Tony said quietly. "I can help you take care of it."

Ziva walked over to where Sammy sat inside his glass case basking in the warmth of the heat lamp and finishing up the last of his mealworm lunch. She hesitantly sat down in her chair and peered through the case. This lizard was much smaller than Lagarto and his markings were a little different. His miniature face held the same attentive expression, though, as he returned Ziva's stare.

"As long as it is just for the weekend," Ziva agreed with the sinking feeling that she had just adopted a homeless lizard.

When it was time to leave, Tony went to pull the truck he'd borrowed from Gibbs into the evidence garage. Abby and Tim volunteered to take the glass case and heat lamp down for him. Ziva watched in horrified fascination as Gibbs lifted the lizard out of the case to move it to the portable carrier. Even after the others left, Gibbs continued to hold the animal close to his body for warmth.

"That lizard is not evidence, Gibbs," Ziva stated. "He should not be a pet, either. He should be returned to the desert."

"It's too late for that. It's not wild anymore. His old home would be too dangerous. He needs a new home. Hold out your hands, Ziva," Gibbs told her.

Ziva just stared at him with eyes that were wide with fear.

"Sometimes the only way to overcome your fear is to face it head on. Put out your hands," Gibbs said quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva reached out and voluntarily touched a lizard for the first time in her life.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony awoke early Saturday morning to find himself alone in Ziva's bed. The room was still dark and a quick check of the clock confirmed it was a few minutes past two. Not hearing any noise in the bathroom, Tony grew concerned and went to find Ziva. He could hear her talking softly as he left the bedroom. From the entrance to the living room, he could see her sitting against the side of the couch facing the lizard's case. Too curious not to eavesdrop, Tony hung back in the shadows and listened.

"I knew someone else like you once. His name was Lagarto. I was afraid of him, too, when I first saw him. But then we became great friends. He had to die so I could protect the same people who rescued you today. I guess that is fitting, yes? It is not so easy to start over in a new home that is so very different from your old one, is it? I promise it will get better. We will find some rocks and plants to remind you of home. And I will learn to hold you. You would not have had someone to care for you in the desert. That is something I have learned about making a new home. You must give up much but you will gain more in return. And you will have people in your life who are very nosy and do not give you any privacy."

"You knew I was here the whole time," Tony guessed as he joined her on the floor. "You sure you're okay with this? I mean, I know hanging out with Lagarto didn't make you entirely get over your fear of lizards but I thought another one that looked like him would be okay. I didn't mean for it to freak you out or anything."

"Fear is often not rational, Tony. I guess I was so desperate for contact with a friendly living thing that I stopped seeing Lagarto as a lizard. Having Sammy is healing for me, I think. Will you get him out for me?"

After picking up the lizard, Tony returned to sitting next to Ziva. The lizard rested along Tony's forearm and Tony kept his arm against his stomach for warmth. Ziva leaned against Tony's shoulder and gently rubbed her finger across Sammy's back. Sammy looked content and eventually his eyes shut.

"The vet told me he's pretty young. The malnourishment may keep him from growing to full size. Sammy was the only agama that survived, you know. He's strong like you. I guess that's why I couldn't leave him behind," Tony informed her.

"Yes, I think he and I have much in common. We should go back to bed now. I think we are keeping our little friend awake," Ziva said as Sammy's eyes opened and shut for the third time.

On Saturday morning, Tony and Ziva added a new stop to their Saturday morning routine. Before organic grocery shopping they went to a specialty pet shop the vet had recommended and purchased worms and bugs for Sammy. They also obtained some items to make Sammy's tank a little more natural. The salesperson recommended using a different kind of case as well to help prevent escape. Tony had laughed at Ziva's expression upon hearing the word escape. She might be getting used to touching the lizard but she clearly had no desire to come upon it unexpectedly roaming loose in her apartment.

Lunch with Lucy on Saturday was enjoyable as always. She had heard the commotion when they carried up the case and heat lamp the night before. However, she hadn't really gotten a good look at Sammy until she arrived at Ziva's apartment around noon.

"Oh, my. Well, he certainly is a colorful little thing. And it is amazing the way he seems to be so attentive when you talk to him. Still, I'm not sure I could have him in my apartment," Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy, I've got something for you," Tony said handing her a picture.

"Well, Ziva dear, don't you look beautiful? I'm not sure I've ever seen you smile quite like that. Tell me again about the little girl," Lucy requested.

Lauren Martinez had emailed Ziva twice during the previous week. The first time she emailed she attached the picture she had taken of Ziva and Alyssa holding their bears. Lauren was a very talented photographer and Tony thought the picture was amazing. Ziva looked absolutely radiant. His own pictures with his phone had not turned out as well as he'd hoped. Tony wished he had used the video feature to capture the bear making action instead. He had convinced Ziva to forward him the picture with Alyssa in exchange for deleting the images on his phone. He had printed several copies and one now hung on his bulletin board alongside the drawings Ashlynn's children had made for him.

When Lauren emailed again on Thursday, Ziva had been thrilled to learn that Robert Martinez had finally been able to communicate with his family. The Martinez's wedding anniversary had just passed and the imbedded reporter had graciously assisted the marine in sending a video as well. With her mother's help, Alyssa had sent Ziva a message telling her all about seeing Daddy tell Mommy happy anniversary. The video file was attached so that Ziva could see Alyssa's daddy too. Ziva was amazed by the physical similarities between father and daughter.

On Sunday, Ziva decided she wanted to make breakfast at home in lieu of going out. She and Tony had been eating and watching a morning news program when a story caught Ziva's attention. One of Hamas's founding military leaders had died in his hotel room in Dubai earlier in the week. Although his death had initially appeared to be from natural causes, police were now calling it murder. They claimed to have caught several of the suspects on the hotel's security cameras and alleged they were linked to Israel.

"Do you think Mossad is responsible?" Tony asked quietly. "It seems kind of sloppy for a Mossad op. Isn't the first rule of assassination to disable the security cameras?"

"If it is Mossad, this would be a great victory for Eli," Ziva told him. "Dubai would have been considered a safe haven for a Hamas leader. This would strike fear in the heart of all the enemies of Israel. You are right, though. It does not seem as well executed as a Mossad mission would be. No matter how it was done, Israel is a much safer place without this man alive."

It was only later that Tony realized she had never told him what she believed. He had no idea if she actually thought Mossad was responsible or not.

Tony had been content to watch the current round of football playoffs at Ziva's apartment Sunday afternoon. The Ravens were out of it anyway. He told Ziva he was pulling for the Indianapolis Colts because he was a Manning fan and the New Orleans Saints because they deserved some goodness after Katrina.

"And what will you do if they both win and play each other in the Super Bowl?" Ziva surprised him by asking.

"You've been reading about football, haven't you?" he teased before adding, "I don't know. Flip a coin I guess. Hey, I was thinking. Don't make any plans for Friday night because I've got a thing for us. A _you_ thing. And don't go digging to find out what it is. That'll ruin the surprise. So I was wondering if I go to all this trouble to do something you like on Friday, will you go to a Super Bowl party with me? One of the Baltimore PD guys is hosting it at his house. He's married and his wife doesn't put up with Pete and the other guys talking trash so I think you'd have fun this time. Will you give it a try?"

"I will go but if anyone talks to me about detergent, um,…" Ziva snapped her fingers as she searched for the word.

"Soap operas?" Tony smirked.

"Yes! If anyone talks to me about soap operas, I am leaving."

"That's fair. It should be illegal to discuss soap operas or anything else chic related during the Super Bowl anyway," Tony said with a scowl.

Before he left on Sunday night, Tony finally managed to coax Ziva into holding Sammy. She was so focused on the lizard that she missed the camera he had hidden behind his back. She did not miss it when he emailed a copy to the entire team later that night. He had been unable to resist sharing the victorious smile she wore with the people who cared about her the most. He gave printed copies to Gibbs and Lucy. An aversion to checking their email was yet another characteristic the two had in common.

The team arrived at work on Monday intending to tie up lose ends on the koala case and finish out their reports. No one commented on the fact that Sammy had not returned to NCIS. At nine o'clock Vance called them to his office. When they arrived, the screen across from the conference table showed a large map of Afghanistan.

"I'm sure it's not news to anyone that we're about to launch a major offensive in the Helmund province. But you probably aren't aware that our advance troops have met with some challenges from the east in the Nimruz region," Vance explained as he pointed to the areas on the map. "Helmund is a significant Taliban stronghold as well as a very fertile farm area. Poppy is the most widely grown crop. We have reason to believe the drug profit from Helmund is not only funding the Taliban resistance in Afghanistan but is also being funneled to Hezbollah by way of the Qods Force. They're trying to keep it quiet but they are definitely acting in their own interests to assist the Taliban in keeping control of Helmund."

"Qods Force?" McGee asked. "They're Iranian, right?"

"David, you want to explain?" Vance asked.

"The Qods Force, or the Jerusalem Force as they are often called, is part of the Iranian Revolutionary Guard. They are responsible for extraterritorial operations which often includes terrorist operations. During the Afghan war, the Qods Force trained foreign terrorists in Afghanistan. They are currently believed to limit their training efforts to Iran, Sudan, and parts of Lebanon. Their external terrorist organization is commonly believed to include over twelve thousand Arabic speaking Afghans, Iraqis, Lebanese Shiites, and North Africans," Ziva recited.

"We've had an NCIS team out of the Bahrain office working in Nimruz to assist the marine battalion there with threat assessment and security for the past month. The agents have determined that we have a leak. That leak is passing information to the Iranians. It needs to be plugged before the Helmund offensive launches," Vance continued explaining.

"What can we do from here or are we getting a paid vacation to southern Afghanistan?" Tony asked.

"Iran has an Interests Section in the Pakistani embassy here in Washington. Over the weekend, routine NSA monitoring intercepted a transmission from the Pakistani embassy back to Iran. The transmission contained detailed information on a planned marine offensive along the main river in Nimruz. You need to find out who sent it and where they got the information," Vance explained.

The Washington team met with the Bahrain team via MTAC and learned that every outgoing phone call, email, and letter from the personnel stationed in the region was being screened. That included any transmissions made by a British reporter who was imbedded in the marine unit. The troops and the reporter were only allowed to use military satellite internet and it was secured. Gibbs had McGee and Abby start digging anyway. He had Ziva and Tony start investigating the embassy employees.

"This is the 4th Reserve Battalion out of Baltimore. James Cooper and Robert Martinez are part of this unit," Ziva told Tony as they left MTAC.

"Yea, I guess that explains why their deployment got extended. They're helping clean up Nimruz before the Helmund offensive launches," Tony speculated.

As the day progressed, Ziva grew extremely frustrated. She knew Mossad kept very close tabs on Qods Force activities. She even knew of at least two operatives who were imbedded within the Iranian terrorist organization. However, none of her former contacts were willing to supply information to her. Tony could sense her discouragement and asked about it more than once. She finally admitted to him that Mossad was blackballing her and it was hampering their investigation. Tony suggested they go to Gibbs immediately and Gibbs went to Vance. Vance called Eli Monday evening but with little success.

"Eli's frustration level is off the charts right now. He's not doing me any favors. The way he sees it, I haven't done any for him recently. I told him I'd deal with you but we still have his daughter. She won't even speak with him. He's playing the worried father card. Find a way around it or she's going to have to be the one to ask him," Vance explained to Gibbs. As Gibbs turned to leave, Vance added, "We knew this would come to a head sooner or later. Do you think she's strong enough?"

"When the time comes, she'll be ready," Gibbs answered.

"Isn't it in Israel's best interest to stop the money flow to Hezbollah?" Tony asked when Gibbs gave them a brief summary of the results of Vance's conversation with Eli.

"Eli has other means of doing that. I am sure he believes NATO forces are acting too slowly in the region. He probably has something else planned," Ziva explained.

Tony looked at her closely, "You know something about what Mossad might be doing, don't you?"

"Yes. And when I am an American citizen and no longer bound by Israeli law, I will tell you," Ziva replied with a sigh.

Tony brought the topic up again when he and Ziva finally left NCIS late Monday night.

"I guess I don't get why you're so hell bent on following Israeli law when you're in America. You wouldn't even speculate about Mossad activity on Sunday. Are you really that big of a rule follower?" Tony teased. "Live a little, Ziva."

"That is exactly what I am trying to do. Live. Talking about a Mossad operation without authorization is the equivalent of treason in Israel, Tony. Secrecy is the reason Mossad is successful. If I were sent back to Israel, Eli could…"

"Hey, you're not really scared about getting sent back to Israel are you? I've told you that will not happen," Tony said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Ziva sighed, "I will breathe much easier when my citizenship is finalized. Eli's refusal to assist us concerns me. There may come a time when I have to reestablish a dialogue with him to obtain information we need. My exception to the residency requirement is based on what I am able to contribute to the fight on terrorism. My contribution is not worth much if the head of Mossad refuses to cooperate with NCIS because of me."

"Look, Ziva, I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you here. So is Gibbs. You are not going back to Israel and there is no reason worth you talking to Eli," Tony told her.

They caught a break on Tuesday when Abby and McGee discovered that someone had hacked into the secure email server used for marine families. What made it interesting is that the hacker appeared to be focused on intercepting the emails from a particular squad. It was led by Sergeant James Cooper and one of his team leaders was Corporal Robert Martinez.

"We need to find the common thread, people," Abby admonished. "Why focus on this squad? All thirteen of these marines can't be passing secrets to the Iranians."

"Maybe someone is hacking on the other end and altering the content. Or imbedding code or something," McGee speculated.

"Or maybe they are the only ones sending video files to their families," Ziva said excitedly.

"Lauren Martinez told me the reporter films videos for the guys to send their families. He saves them off on flash drive and gives it to James to load on his laptop. James has a rotation system for letting his men use the laptop to email their family and friends," Tony explained.

"McGee, we need to hack into the email server and download one of those videos," Abby ordered.

"That will not be necessary, Abby. I already have one. Lauren Martinez sent me the latest one from her husband last Thursday," Ziva told them.

It took until Wednesday afternoon for Abby and McGee to find the imbedded file, crack the encryption, and interpret the code. It solidly implicated the reporter as the leak. He was a second generation Lebanese immigrant to Great Britain. He claimed his family was Christian and had fled the country to avoid persecution. However, a more thorough investigation revealed that his father was Shiite and the young reporter had been recruited by a sleeper cell trained by Qods Force. The last message from the reporter was disconcerting. He believed that he was about to be exposed and asked for an extraction. He included not only the information on the planned offensive along the Helmund River but the unit's routine patrol schedule as well.

Vance and Gibbs conferred with the NCIS team in Afghanistan but the warning came too late. The reporter had accompanied a rifle team on a patrol a few hours earlier. Because the reporter was with the team, the squad leader had gone on the patrol as well. When the patrol did not return as expected an investigation began. NCIS agents and another team of marines found the remnants of an ambush. Three wounded marines were left behind. James Cooper and Robert Martinez had been taken prisoner and the reporter was gone as well.

Vance had allowed Tony and Ziva to join the Marine chaplains as they notified Ashlynn and Lauren that their husbands were missing. Alyssa was old enough to understand something was terribly wrong. Lauren herself had been too terrified to explain it to her daughter and the task had fallen to Ziva. Having been in Alyssa's place once she knew it was important not to lie to the child.

"The bad men your father is trying to stop have taken him to their hiding place. His friends are trying very hard to find him. Tony and I will help them look. I promise we will try very, very hard to find your daddy for you," Ziva did her best to explain.

"Ziva, is my daddy going to die?" Alyssa asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I hope not, sweetheart. I will do everything I can to keep your daddy alive," Ziva promised.

The team worked through the night trying to trace how the information was passed from Iran to the local terrorists in Nimruz. They hoped that might lead them to the location of the missing marines. Tony and Ziva worked on shaking down the embassy employee who obtained the information while Abby and Tim continued the electronic trace. Mid-morning on Thursday Vance entered the bullpen and told the team that he had bad news.

"McGee, pull the Aljazeera website up on the screen," Vance said.

"English, McGee," Gibbs barked as Arabic characters filled the screen.

Without being told, Tim clicked through to the video link under a headline that read "Taliban Captures American Soldiers." The video showed two marines both covered in cuts and bruises. They were surrounded by several masked men who held prominently displayed knives. James Cooper and Robert Martinez each took turns reading a written confession saying that the United States was committing grievous crimes against the people of Afghanistan. They appealed to the American leaders to flee the country before they suffered greater losses. It was clear the statements had been written by their captures. The video ended with one of the terrorists calling on the United States to release several imprisoned Taliban leaders in exchange for the marines' lives. They promised to kill the marines in forty-eight hours if the United States did not cooperate.

When the video ended, Tony immediately flew into a rant, "What the hell do they think they are going to accomplish with this? They have to know by now the U.S. doesn't negotiate with terrorists."

"It's a propaganda war, DiNozzo. We've been touting the Helmund offensive in the media for weeks now in an effort to get civilians to abandon the Taliban and protect themselves before the offensive launches. This is the Taliban's way of retaliating and keeping the civilians under their control," Vance explained.

Tony had been so distracted by the video itself that he had missed the look of recognition on Ziva's face as she watched it. He also missed the subsequent looks that passed between her and Gibbs. When Ziva finally spoke, though, he heard the resolve in her voice loud and clear.

"Director Vance, I believe Mossad is capable of telling you the location where these marines are being held," Ziva said.

"Eli isn't going to share that information without a reason, David. Are you prepared to give him one?" Vance asked.

"Yes. It is necessary to save these men. If we do not intervene, the next video we see will show their murder. I will ask Eli for his help," Ziva replied.

"What the f…?" Tony caught himself just in time. "The hell you will. Boss, you can't let her do this."

"It's her choice, DiNozzo," Gibbs said but it was clear he agreed with it.

"You really think letting her choose is a good idea, Boss? Last time you tried it she ended up in Somalia," Tony snapped.

The room fell into a shocked silence. Tony's anguished expression made it obvious that he regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. He was at a loss for what he could say to undo the damage, though. He had seen the stunned hurt on Ziva's face before her stony mask fell into place and he was afraid to look at Gibbs. He had just accused his boss of not protecting Ziva from her father. Finally, Vance broke the silence.

"Gibbs, David, my office. Let's talk strategy," Vance ordered.

Ziva could feel Tony's eyes boring into her as she followed Gibbs to Vance's office. She refused to let her emotions take over and focused instead on the task ahead of her. If Eli had a downfall, it was his self-centered arrogance. He was narcissistic enough to believe that he could have her loyalty again. Ziva planned to use his arrogance to obtain his help. She shared her idea with Vance and Gibbs without revealing any details about Mossad operations. The two men were in agreement that it might work. It fit well with the strategy they had employed for managing Eli up to this point. Gibbs and Ziva listened in as Vance laid the groundwork with a preliminary phone call to Eli.

"Eli, shalom, my friend. I have good news. The opportunity we have been waiting for has arrived. Your daughter wants something and Gibbs can't do a damn thing to help. This is your chance to win back her heart, Eli. My secretary will set up secure video conference in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later the three stood in MTAC waiting for Eli David to join them by satellite link. Let the games begin, Gibbs thought as he watched the Mossad director's face appear on screen. Both Gibbs and Ziva were shocked by how much Eli had aged since last spring. Ziva had the fleeting thought that perhaps her father was no longer in good health. She remained stoic as Eli began the conversation.

"Shalom, Leon, Special Agent Gibbs. Ziva! It is wonderful to see you, my dear. You are well?" the director asked.

"Hello, Papa," Ziva said her voice emotionless. Her crossed arms were the only indication that she might be uncomfortable.

"I have been worried about you. I trust Officer Bashan did an adequate job replacing your things," Eli asked.

"More than adequate. It was too much, Papa. My friends find the television quite impressive, though," Ziva replied with a soft humbleness.

"You will tell Special Agent DiNozzo that I am glad he is enjoying it," Eli teased but Ziva caught the underlying meaning of his words. He was being informed of her activities.

"I will do that. However, I am sure he would wish you to know that he enjoys the bed much more," Ziva shot back giving him just a tiny spark of the fire that had previously consumed her.

"You see, Leon, what you will face in a few years. My daughter is telling me she is a grown woman and who she dates is not my concern," Eli joked.

"I feel your pain, Eli. Kayla already refuses to tell me the name of the boy she likes," Vance joked in return.

"Well, enough of the pleasantries. You have business to discuss with me," Eli asked.

"We need your help, my friend. You have seen the news regarding the American marines captured in Nimruz? Your daughter tells me you might be able to tell us where they are being held although she refuses to tell my why that is," Vance explained.

"What is it you think I can do, Ziva?" Eli asked Ziva. When her only response was a pointed look, he continued, "You recognized Officer Cohen?"

"I was with Ephraim when he obtained that scar on his hand. It is clearly evident in the video," Ziva explained.

"Aw, my dear, so long ago. I had forgotten you were part of that operation. You saved his life as I recall. You are asking me to compromise an important mission, Ziva. Tell me why I should do this?" When she didn't answer immediately, he scrutinized her closely, "You have some tie to these men, these marines."

"Not to them but their families. Please, Papa, these men are fathers," Ziva said as she appeared to become more uncomfortable and her control slipped slightly.

"The birthday party you attended, yes?" Eli asked further acknowledging he was having Ziva watched. "Loss is accepted part of war. The families of these men must know this, Ziva."

"It is one of the daughters, Papa. She looks so much like Tali. It caused me to remember what I had forgotten," Ziva explained softly while appearing to be desperately struggling to maintain control over her emotions.

"And what is that, my dear?" Eli asked remaining stoic.

"I remembered what it was to feel so proud and so scared all at once. But you always came home…please, Papa…," Ziva let her voice trail off.

Ziva's demeanor reminded Gibbs of the conversations he had with her when she first returned from Somalia. She was creating the appearance of someone who had a very tenuous hold on their emotions. I'll be damned, Gibbs thought as he watched Eli closely. He may actually buy this.

"Humph," Eli grunted appearing to be lost in thought. After a pause, he turned to Vance, "Mossad has two agents implanted among the Taliban controlling the Nimruz province. The Taliban believe them to be Iranian trained Palestinians who are securing funds for Hezbollah. I have a team in place to execute an extraction very soon. There is no reason that cannot be a joint effort if your people are willing to take direction from us."

"That can be done. Let's work out the logistics, Eli," Vance replied with nod dismissing Ziva and Gibbs.

"Thank you, Papa. Shalom," Ziva told Eli as she turned to leave.

"Ziva, an email, a call, hmm? No more silence between a father and his daughter. Shalom, my dear."

"Good job in there. You played right into his ego," Gibbs told Ziva once the door shut behind them. "He believes he made you beg for something he was already planning to do."

"I told you it would work. I knew they had to be close to an extraction with the imminent Helmund offensive," Ziva replied with a smug smile before her expression turned more earnest. "I will not communicate with him unless you or Tony are present, Gibbs."

"I trust you, Ziva."

"He does not look well," Ziva observed.

"Losing your only remaining child could do that to a man. It's still not a reason to trust him," Gibbs warned gently.

"Of course not. I will never trust him again. It does give me a reason to hope, though," Ziva replied softly.

"Hope for what?" Gibbs asked with concern.

"That perhaps he felt something less than nothing when he ordered me to my death," Ziva explained before she turned to start down the stairs.

Gibbs caught her hand and gently pulled her back to face him.

"Leaving you on that tarmac was one of the hardest things I've ever done, Ziver."

Reaching up on her toes, Ziva placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before telling him, "I already knew that but I thank you for saying the words."

Inside MTAC the two directors finished working out the logistics for the rescue effort. Before ending the conversation, Eli spoke to Vance about his daughter.

"I see why you say she is much changed, Leon," Eli said appearing sad.

"That is why I shared her psychological evaluation with you, Eli. She is no longer strong enough for Mossad. Her best asset for NCIS right now is her ability to empathize with the victims. Gibbs is a bastard but he's trying to protect her. He knows she's not capable of being what she was before. Your spear is broken, Eli. It cannot be repaired. Ziva feels useful here. She has friends who watch over her," Vance said.

"Perhaps you are right, Leon. NCIS may be the best place for her now," Eli replied thoughtfully.

When Ziva and Gibbs returned to the bullpen, Tim spoke first, "Uh, how'd it go?"

"She's a maestro," Gibbs said nodding toward Ziva.

Tim looked confused until Abby smacked his arm and told him, "She played him, McGee."

"How long until we hear something?" Tim asked.

Vance answered from overhead and told them, "Nightfall is in an hour. The rescue effort launches then. I'll keep you posted."

Silence fell over the bullpen as the team waited. They kept busy finishing their reports for both this case and the prior week's case. Ziva continued to feel Tony's stare but refused to meet his eyes. She finally pretended she was going to the restroom knowing he would follow. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, she turned to him with anger seeping out of every pore of her body.

"I could not stand by and do nothing when it was within my power to save those men. If you knew me at all you would know this. You will leave me alone until I am calm enough to talk to you."

"Ziva, I'm so…" Tony began but she was already gone.

Once back at her desk, Ziva began composing an email while the team waited. It was almost six o'clock when Vance appeared on the catwalk. He smiled as he descended the stairs and joined them in the bullpen.

"The rescue effort was a success. No casualties for us or any of our friends. Most of the Nimruz branch of the Taliban is dead. That should put a serious dent in the drug flow through that province. We owe Mossad a great deal of thanks," Vance said pointedly to Ziva.

Ziva hit send on the email she had written and left. A few moments later Tony saw a new message in his inbox. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked by the recipient or by the fact that he had been blind copied.

"Boss, you need to see this," Tony said knowing Gibbs was unlikely to check his own email.

The contents of the email were simple. It was the two attached pictures that conveyed the real message.

_Dear Papa,_

_I wish to thank you for saving two American marines today. Here is a picture of the little girl whose father was rescued. _

_I think the other picture will surprise you but I hope it will make you proud as well. I am learning to conquer my childish fears. _

_Shalom,_

_Ziva_

"Picture of her holding the lizard makes sense. She's telling him she doesn't fear him anymore. Bear mean something too?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea, it means she is no longer willing to give up the things she cares about to earn his love," Tony explained before telling Gibbs the story of how Eli had forced a six year old Ziva to give up her beloved stuffed bear in order to remain in her family.

"Uh, Boss, about before…"

"You let your mouth get away from you, DiNozzo. Isn't the first time. Won't be the last," Gibbs said making it easy on him.

In truth, Gibbs could sympathize with Tony's desire to keep Ziva and her father far apart. If Gibbs thought it was possible, he would have chosen to do exactly that. He knew, however, that Eli David was not a man who would give up easily. Therefore, it was necessary to help Ziva learn how to face the man without giving him control of her life again.

"I really screwed up, Boss. I don't know if there's a way to fix this," Tony said with his head in his hands.

"Sure there is, DiNozzo. Apologize."


	21. Chapter 21

Ziva made it to the parking garage of her apartment building before she could no longer fight the tears. She knew part of her emotional state had to stem from confronting her father but it was Tony's words that caused her to cry. Why did he tell me it was not my fault I was in Somalia? It is not what he truly believes. He lied to me, Ziva thought angrily as she slammed her hand against the steering wheel.

Lucy heard the elevator and was surprised when she also heard noise outside her door. Ziva had worked late into the night most of the week and had barely been home to sleep. Lucy knew a little about the case from a conversation with Ziva one morning before the younger woman left for work. Everything must be resolved if she is home at a reasonable hour, Lucy thought before opening the door. When Lucy saw that Ziva was alone and had obviously been crying, the older woman knew it was not good.

"Here you are, dear," Lucy said bringing Ziva a cup of tea. "Well, I am glad to hear that those young marines are safe but something else must be terribly wrong. Did something happen to one of your coworkers? It's not Tony, is it?"

"No, Lucy, it is nothing like that. I spoke to my father today. It was necessary to obtain his help to locate those kidnapped marines. And Tony said something beforehand that upset me. He hurt me, Lucy," Ziva said with quiet anger.

"Alright, dear," Lucy said a bit sternly. "You will tell me every bit of it from start to finish. I do not care for the idea of you talking with your father. I'm not at all happy that boss of yours allowed it to happen. And as for Tony, I love him but he does not always choose his words wisely. I want to know exactly what he said."

Ziva was a bit surprised at Lucy's aggressiveness. Her friend usually gently pushed and then patiently waited for Ziva to be ready to share. In this case, Ziva found herself wanting to talk. She told Lucy everything that had happened from the moment they learned that James and Robert had been captured by the Taliban. She ended by describing her email to her father.

Lucy could see that Ziva was emotionally overwrought. Poor thing, Lucy thought. She was already exhausted and upset from the case and then she had to face her father. Lucy thought Ziva was probably overreacting to what Tony had said. It wasn't surprising given the circumstances. Lucy was wise enough not to discount how Ziva was feeling, though, even if it didn't seem completely logical to the older woman.

"I suppose asking your father for help was necessary. It sounds as if you are setting the proper boundaries with him, dear. And you are right to keep others involved. You've grown much stronger over the last few months but a little accountability never hurt anyone," Lucy told her. "Now dear, I know facing your father was difficult but it is really the situation with Tony that has you so upset, isn't it?"

"I am so angry with him, Lucy. He told me it was not my fault I was in Somalia but he does not truly believe it," Ziva declared as she began to pace around the room, "He is wrong, Lucy. I know that he is. Eli did not give me a choice. Tony probably lied to me about the rest of it as well but it does not matter. I know that what I did was necessary to survive. I have no reason to be ashamed and I do not care if Tony believes that or not."

Ziva stopped her pacing and with her hands on her hips, she demanded, "Why are you smiling, Lucy?"

"I am smiling because you have come to believe the truth for yourself, dear," Lucy said joyfully before patting the sofa cushion beside her and waiting for Ziva to sit. "I know you are feeling very hurt and angry right now. When you allow someone into your heart, there are going to be times when they hurt you. Most likely it will be unintentional. You will hurt them as well. Now dear, it is difficult for me to believe that Tony flat out lied to you. I think this is just a misunderstanding. Perhaps when you are feeling a bit calmer, you can talk with him and give him a chance to explain."

"Tony was upset about my contact with Eli," Ziva said thoughtfully as she began to feel some of the anger seeping out of her. "Sometimes he says things he does not really mean when he is upset."

"I can imagine he was quite scared for you, dear. I must tell you I felt the same concern when you first mentioned it to me. Perhaps we both underestimated you a bit," Lucy said before pausing a moment to contemplate. "I also wonder how Tony must have felt to have you suddenly announce in front of everyone that you intended to speak to your father."

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Ziva asked.

Lucy continued to think for a few moments before finally speaking, "Well, dear, I am from a different generation. I realize things have changed so before you get all riled up about your independence at least hear me out. Marriage is a partnership."

"Tony and I are _not_ married, Lucy," Ziva stated emphatically.

"I know this, dear," Lucy said with patient smile. "But if I'm not missing my guess you've become quite serious about one another. You are no longer just two isolated individuals spending time together. Everything you do, every choice you make impacts the other person. And I also find it difficult to remember my own relationship with Matthew before we knew we wanted to be married. So I'm afraid you are just going to have to put up with the marriage talk."

"You know I always value your advice, Lucy, but right now Tony is the last person on earth I ever want to marry," Ziva replied her crossed arms indicating she was not fully over her anger.

"I see," Lucy said trying unsuccessfully to hide her amusement. "Well, we will just see if you still feel that way this time tomorrow. Talking with your father was a courageous choice, dear. I would never have made such a serious decision like that without talking it over with Matthew, though. Matthew would have given me the same courtesy. For example, he never accepted a promotion at work before he discussed it with me. If a decision impacted both of us, we made it together. Perhaps it would have upset Tony less if you had at least asked for his thoughts before announcing your decision. He needs to feel that he is a valued part of your life, dear."

"It was very clear what needed to be done. Those men were going to die if we did not find a way to rescue them," Ziva defended unhappy that Lucy seemed to be taking Tony's side.

"I understand that, dear. And I am not suggesting your decision would've been any different after talking with Tony. I just know that if you want to make a relationship like this work you must consider the other person's needs as well as your own. Sometimes it may even be necessary to put their needs ahead of yours. There is nothing wrong with that as long as things stay balanced and it is not always just one of you giving in."

"I will have to think about this, Lucy. I do not know if I agree with you."

"Well, good friends rarely agree on everything and I've been known to be wrong a time or two in my life," Lucy conceded humbly. She had no wish to force her views on her friend. "Now tell me how it felt to face your father. I imagine you've been so upset about Tony you have not even begun to think about that yet."

"Eli looks terrible. Mossad has had many victories since Somalia. He should not look so burdened. Part of me wants desperately to believe it is because he regrets what he did to me. I know I cannot allow myself that luxury, though," Ziva sighed. "Lucy, Gibbs was very kind and supportive to me today. I think he might have been proud of me."

"Well, he should be, dear. I am quite proud of you myself. You have overcome so much," Lucy said with encouragement.

Tim groaned as he got off the elevator. He hoped everyone on his team had already left. He really did not want to explain that he had made it half way home before he realized he left his cell phone on his desk. The lack of sleep must really be getting to me, Tim thought. As he approached the bullpen, he was surprised to hear Tony talking.

"No, buttercups. Not tulips, _buttercups_. Red buttercups. I get that they are not in season. You said that already. Haven't you people ever heard of a greenhouse?" Tony slammed down the phone with a discouraged sigh and scratched his pen roughly across the paper on his desk.

Feeling as if he were being watched, Tony looked up to find Tim standing at the entrance to the bullpen. The younger man was looking at him with concern.

"What?" Tony demanded.

"You okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay, McGee? I'm tired. I'm frustrated. Hell, I'm pissed. Is it really that difficult for someone to grow red buttercups somewhere in the northeastern United States in the dead of winter?"

"Uh…apparently it is. Why do you care about red buttercups?" Tim asked before the realization hit him. "Ziva."

"Yea. Her favorite. They grow wild in Israel," Tony explained softly. "I have to find a way to make this happen."

"Okay," Tim said as sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

"What are you doing, McGee?"

"There's this online international florist I found when I needed to send flowers to a funeral overseas once…"

Ziva lay on her couch propped against throw pillows with Sammy resting on her pajama covered stomach. She used one hand to hold him steady as she reached for her chirping phone. She had been surprised that Tony had respected her wishes and not tried to call or come by. She expected the text to be from him and she was not disappointed.

"Let me know ur ok. Please."

"I am fine. Talked to Lucy. Talking to Sammy."

"Ok. Good night Princess."

Ziva hesitated for a minute and then typed, "Good night. See u tomorrow."

"I had to do it, Sammy. It does not matter how angry I am. Saying good night is too important to him. I cannot hurt him by not saying it. Lucy is right. He did not mean what he said today. I think perhaps I misunderstood. You must always remind me of what I know to be true. That will be your job, Little One. Tony has risked his job, his life, everything for me. He would not lie to me about something so important. I need to remember that he is the one I trust."

Ziva paused her dialogue with Sammy as she became lost in her thoughts. The things Lucy had said about relationships had angered Ziva at first. After everything her father had done, she was determined she would never be controlled by another man. Why should Tony have a voice in something that was her decision?

"Sammy," Ziva said quietly after a few more minutes of thought. "I was very unfair to Tony today. Tony loves me. He cannot say the words but his actions show me that he does. You will find that Tony always protects those that he loves. I should know this better than anyone. I knew he would be upset when I decided to talk to Eli. I should trust him to be involved in my life without trying to control me. He is not like the men who have hurt me. Tony always puts me first and I must do the same for him. You must help me think of a way to apologize."

Ziva expected to be the first one to enter the bullpen the next morning. Instead, she met Tim at the elevator door. She had no way of knowing it but Tim had arrived early hoping to witness Ziva's reaction to the flowers Tony was giving her. He and Tony had worked all night to make it happen. Mossad training or not, Tim had decided if she didn't like them, he just might strangle her. As the two rode up in the elevator together, Tim gave Ziva an amused smile as he eyed the container she was holding. His smile grew even bigger when he peeked inside.

"I do not see what is so funny, McGee. I brought Tony breakfast."

"Homemade crepes, Ashlynn's cookies, coffee, _and_ his favorite jelly donut? You know, you guys could have saved each other a lot of trouble and carb consumption if you'd just talked about this yesterday. Not to mention we would have all gotten a lot more sleep. Well, maybe you guys wouldn't have slept," Tim said with a knowing smile before turning serious. "He was up all night again last night so at least pretend you like what he did, okay?"

Seeing the shadows under Tim's eyes Ziva told him, "I see he had help. Perhaps I should have brought you breakfast as well. You are a good friend to us both, McGee."

"Give me a couple of those cookies and we'll call it good. You know he isn't going to share," Tim said.

Tim was glad to see that Ziva had gone to so much trouble. He'd actually been a little frustrated with her last night as he helped Tony. Yea, Tony had said something stupid but that was Tony. If she couldn't handle it, she shouldn't be with him in the first place. It's not like she hadn't known what he was like before she started dating him. Tim was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, though. Maybe whatever Tony said was an emotional trigger for her for some reason. And she had talked with her father for the first time since she'd been back from Somalia. That was bound to mess with her head.

It was hard not to side with Tony a little bit when the guy was trying so hard, though. Man, he has it bad for her, Tim thought as he bit into one of the cookies. Tim figured Ziva probably felt the same way about Tony but she just wasn't as obvious about it. It was a pretty big gesture for her to bring him breakfast at work like this. She was usually pretty militant about them keeping their personal relationship out of the office.

As Ziva approached her desk, she saw a large flower pot filled with red buttercups sitting next to her keyboard. Turning to Tony, she gave him a joyful smile.

"Tony, this is impossible. How did you…"

"You don't want to know. I'm pretty sure it involved some illegal hacking of an international database for florists or something. I had help," Tony admitted.

"Yes, I have already spoken with your helper this morning," Ziva said with nod toward Tim. "I gave him some of your breakfast. I love my flowers, Tony."

"Cookies! You made me cookies for breakfast. Oh, yea!" he said spying the jelly donut. After taking a bite of it, he turned back to her with a puzzled expression, "Why did you do this? I thought you were seriously pissed at me."

"I…," Ziva began then glanced at her watch. "We have time before Gibbs will expect us to be here. We could go sit in the break room and talk."

Tony quickly gathered some of the items from his breakfast buffet and followed Ziva while Tim just grinned at them both. Tony had been prepared for Ziva's anger this morning and her change of heart was a pleasant surprise. He wasn't sure what was driving it, though, and that made him a little nervous. He was determined to talk first and get out the apology he'd rehearsed most of the night. Once they were sitting at a table in the break room, he launched into his prepared speech before Ziva even had a chance to say a word.

"Ziva, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I know I agreed not to do the overprotective boyfriend routine on the job. This was different, though. It was Eli. He's already taken you away from me once. I never should have accused Gibbs of not protecting you. I just didn't want to see you hurt. I was afraid of what talking to Eli would do to you," Tony explained.

"Tony, I…" Ziva started before Tony interrupted.

"I'm not finished. I'm hoping you aren't still angry with me. But just in case you are, I want you to have this," Tony said handing her an envelope. "It's the tickets for tonight. It was about you anyway and I don't want you to miss out because you're mad at me. You should still go but take Abby or Lucy…or I'll go if you still want me to."

"Tony, I cannot accept your apology," Ziva said with a very tender expression.

"But…" Tony looked completely confused. He could not reconcile the breakfast and her expression with her words.

"I cannot accept it because you have no reason to apologize. I am the one who made a mistake yesterday. I should have talked to you before I agreed to face Eli. I knew you would not like it and you deserved some advanced warning. And I misunderstood and overreacted to what you said. I am sorry. Here," she handing him back the ticket envelope.

"But don't you want to…"

"It is meant to be a surprise, yes? I wish for you to surprise me," Ziva explained as she leaned in to give him a gentle kiss.

Tony ended the kiss quickly but it was clear he wanted to continue it.

"This making up at work really sucks," he told her with a grin. "Wow, Ziva, this is totally not what I expected this morning. You were so angry last night."

"Yes," Ziva said with a reluctant sigh. "I owe you an explanation for that but I do not wish to give it to you. I am afraid you will be hurt and possibly angry as well…what you said and what I heard were two very different things."

"So it was a he said, she heard thing? It happens," Tony shrugged it off.

"It is a little more complicated than that. I have learned much in the last twenty-four hours. About myself and our relationship. It is good and it will be good for you as well," Ziva told him.

"Good how?" he asked skeptically. When Ziva responded with a seductive look, he said, "Oh, really? You have my attention, Princess."

"I misunderstood yesterday and thought you meant that Somalia was my fault…"

"Ziva, no…" Tony said with anguish.

"I know now that is not what you meant. Lucy and Sammy helped me to understand that," Ziva continued.

"I'm not seeing the good in this, Ziva," Tony said bitterly.

"When you first told me I should not be ashamed of the things that happened to me, I held on to it just as you said. When I thought you blamed me yesterday, I got angry because I knew that was wrong. _I know it is not my fault._ I believe it for myself now, Tony, not just because you said it," Ziva explained excitedly.

"That's great, Ziva. Really great but I wish you'd said something yesterday. I hate it that you even thought for a minute that I blame you," Tony said as he reached for her hand.

"I think it is important that I figured out it was a misunderstanding on my own," Ziva informed him. "Do you know how I figured it out?"

"Sammy told you? Little guy has my back, right? He should. He owes me," Tony joked.

"This is serious, Tony," Ziva lightly admonished. "I figured it out because I realized I could trust you not to hurt me that way and that you would never have lied to me about something so important. I am sorry I did not figure it out immediately."

When Tony didn't respond right away, Ziva hesitantly asked, "Are you angry that I mistrusted you at first?"

"No, Princess, it's like I told you before; I get that your trust issues not about me," Tony sighed but gave her a gentle smile. "I guess this is going to be part of it for us, you know? We are just going to have to cut each other a little slack when stuff from the past interferes. We were both exhausted and worried about James and Robert. And then we had to deal with you talking to Eli on top of all that. It's not really that surprising that I said something stupid and you took it the wrong way. We just have to keep talking it out when stuff like this happens. Do you think maybe next time we could talk a little sooner? Like maybe right after it happens?"

"Okay," Ziva said relieved that he had handled it so well. "I wish you had not spent all night finding them but I truly love my flowers."

"You know what you said about talking to me before you agreed to ask for Eli's help?" Tony asked continuing in a more serious vein. "I probably would have asked you not to do it. I should have known you could handle it."

"Lucy said the same thing, Tony," she said hoping to prevent him from feeling bad about it. "I think Gibbs is the only one who knew I was ready. I felt unsure myself but I had to keep my promise to Alyssa. I had to do everything I could to save her father."

"So, how is Eli anyway? Did you tell the selfish old bastard I said hi?" Tony joked.

"Actually, he gave me a message for you. He hopes you are enjoying the television Officer Bashan procured for me," Ziva told him.

"He's watching you. Big shock. What did you say?" Tony asked.

"I told him you enjoy the bed more," she said with a smirk.

"I'm really proud of you, Princess. Facing Eli took a lot of guts," Tony told her before giving her another brief kiss.

It was around four in the afternoon when Ducky decided to pay visit to his favorite investigative team. There was a rumor afloat that there were unbelievably delicious peanut butter chocolate chip cookies to be had. The good doctor was disappointed to find only Gibbs remained.

"Sent them home early, Duck. Hadn't slept in two days," Gibbs explained.

"Yes but the truly important question is did you require young Anthony to leave any of the cookies behind?" Ducky joked.

Without a word, Gibbs reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small plastic container. It held a few remaining cookies. Ziva had anticipated Tony's hoarding and made some extras for everyone else.

"There's a nasty rumor afoot that you actually advised a certain young man to apologize. Surely that cannot be true? It would violate one of your most sacred rules," Ducky teased.

"That rule doesn't apply to friends, Duck. You know that," Gibbs specified.

"Ah, yes. So then, I take it you always apologize to the women in your life when you are the one in error?" Ducky questioned skeptically.

"Aw, hell, Duck, why do you think they always leave me?" Gibbs said with a scowl but his eyes sparkled with humor.

"You really want to see those two make this thing between them work, don't you, Jethro?" Ducky asked not expecting an answer.

Tony road the elevator to Ziva's apartment Friday evening with a heart filled with anticipation. Ziva had managed to convince him that his unfortunate words from the day before had benefited their relationship. It was great that they had worked through more of their baggage but he wanted to be done with the friction for awhile. Tony had planned tonight with the hope that it would bring Ziva joy and he was anxious to make sure nothing marred that.

Lucy's door opened as soon as Tony exited the elevator. He was a little nervous about facing her but he had no need to worry. She put him at ease with the first words she said.

"Hello, Tony dear. Now don't you look handsome in that suit? Those flowers you gave Ziva were just lovely. I'm amazed you pulled that off. Not to mention you deserve a gold star for remembering her favorite. Now, before you open her door, are you going to let me in on the surprise? Ziva was absolutely glowing when she got home earlier," Lucy said as her eyes danced with fun.

"I can't really take all the credit for the flowers, Lucy. I had help. And tonight wasn't really my idea either. One of the guys at work told me about it. We are going to see an Israeli singer. The article I read said he's like some super talent or something," Tony explained.

"You are being far too modest. What you've done is put your investigative skills to good use. Now are you taking Ziva to the event at the Kennedy Center?" Lucy said joyously. "I saw a piece about it on the morning news. Oh, Tony, our Ziva is going to be thrilled. When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm thinking I'm not," Tony said conspiratorially unable to resist Lucy's contagious spirit of fun. "I'm just not going to say anything and wait for the moment when she figures it out. What do you think?"

"Oh, that's perfect, dear. I wish I could be there to see her face but I imagine that would take all of the fun out of it for you, now wouldn't it?" Lucy teased. "You'd best get inside. I want to see how Ziva looks in that new dress of hers."

You're not the only one, Tony thought as he unlocked Ziva's door. He had told Ziva to dress as she would've for New Year's Eve. She'd been delighted since she'd purchased a new dress and never gotten to wear it. He'd teased her about it trying to get an idea of what to expect. She'd rolled her eyes and told him it was just a little black dress. That of course led him to speculate on just how little it might be.

When Ziva appeared from her bedroom, Tony was not disappointed. The dress was simple but she looked amazing in it. The top was fitted with three quarter sleeves and a deep v-neck in front. It gathered across the chest in a way that left Tony speechless. The skirt flared slightly and fell a couple of inches above her knees. She'd paired the dress with sheer black tights and heels giving Tony a rare view of her legs. Watching her now he wondered if she would be running in shorts when the weather warmed up. If so, he'd be changing his gym routine to join her on her run every day.

"Oh my, don't you look just beautiful," Lucy said echoing Tony thoughts. "Now I hope you don't mind that I barged in but I just had to see you. You have a wonderful time and tell me all about it tomorrow."

Before she left, Lucy gave Ziva a very knowing look. If Tony hadn't known better, he would have sworn it was a silent I told you so. As soon as the door closed behind Lucy, Ziva reached her arms around Tony's neck and gave him the kiss they had both been wishing for earlier that morning. Tony pulled away a few minutes later telling her reluctantly that they needed to leave.

Once they were in the elevator, Ziva turned to him with an almost giddy expression and told him, "In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight."

"Did you just quote _Pretty Woman_?" Tony asked incredulously.

When Ziva's only response was a mischievous grin, he asked, "Have you even seen that movie? You got that out of the movie quote book you used to have. There's no way you watched that movie."

"I did use the quote to see if you would recognize it," Ziva admitted slipping her arms around his waist. "But I also liked it very much. It describes how I am feeling tonight. I know you are excited about whatever you have planned but it does not matter to me what it is. It is being with you and knowing you have gone to so much trouble on my behalf that brings me joy."

Once they were on the road, Tony had to struggle to pay attention to his driving rather than the view he was getting of Ziva. Sitting in the car had caused her skirt to shift and reveal even more of her legs. Sadly, the rest of her was currently covered by a short coat.

"If you want to pull over, I will drive. Then you can stare all you want," Ziva teased.

"Very tempting offer, Princess, but you don't know where we are going," Tony retorted.

"When are you planning on telling me?" she asked.

"I'm not. Let me know when you figure it out," he replied.

"The Kennedy Center," Ziva said a few minutes later as they traveled down the Beltway.

Giving her a scrutinizing look, he asked, "You didn't cheat, did you? Do you know what the show is?"

"I was guessing, Tony," she said with an indulgent smile as she reached for his hand. "The clothes and the direction you are driving were my only clues. I will also guess musical performance but I know nothing else, I promise. I purposely did not try to find out. I did not want to ruin your surprise."

Tony gave her hand a gentle squeeze and attempted to focus on the traffic until they turned onto Rock Creek Parkway. After that, he kept his eyes on Ziva's face as much as possible. He knew the moment she saw the sign and realized the name of the featured performer. There was no question she was surprised. Her eyes found his immediately.

"How did you…the buttercups you remembered but I never told you this," she said with wonder.

"I might've had a helpful hint," he explained.

Tony knew five minutes after David D'Or took the stage that it was worth every dime he spent and then some to bring Ziva to this performance. There was no question the guy was talented. He had an incredible vocal range and his music varied all the way from rock to ancient Hebrew hymns. It wasn't Tony's thing but he was more interested in Ziva's reaction anyway. He watched in awe as all the pain faded out of her eyes as she listened to the music.

"Did you enjoy it at all?" Ziva teased gently as Tony yawned for the third time.

They were sitting in the bar at the Rooftop Terrace restaurant in the Kennedy Center with drinks and a shared dessert. Both had been reluctant to end the evening after the concert was over. The lack of sleep the past two nights was finally catching up with Tony, though. Ziva, on the other hand, continued to bubble over with enthusiasm.

"I enjoyed watching you," Tony told her. "I can't even describe your face. It was your eyes really. It was like everything that haunts you disappeared."

"That was not just because of the music," she told him before giving him a quick kiss. "Tonight represents the best of what I left behind. It means more than I can say to share it with you. Thank you for doing this."

"I'll take you back to Israel to visit someday when it's safe for you to be there again. You can show me everything you loved about it," Tony promised.

"I cannot imagine getting through the last few months without you."

"You're strong, Ziva. You would've found a way to do it," Tony told her.

"Perhaps but I am glad I have you. I hope to keep you for a very long time," she said with a tender smile.

"Yea?" he said as he swept her hair back from her face and cradled her jaw in his hand. "Maybe I'll stick around for awhile then."

When their next kiss ended with Tony yawning, Ziva dissolved into laughter.

"I need to get you into bed," she told him.

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line," Tony quipped.

"You are so tired you are…sluggy?" Ziva questioned.

"I think you mean punchy or punch drunk. And, yes, I am. How come you're not?" Tony asked.

"I believe it is because I was asleep while you were meeting a cargo plane at the Baltimore airport at four o'clock this morning. I have had a few of hours of sleep in the last two days and you have had none. Thank you for everything you did to find my flowers. Did I mention that I love them?"

"Only a few times. I think I'm going to see if Abby can grow some in her lab. Then I'll have a ready supply whenever I say something stupid," Tony joked.

"You do not need to worry about saying the wrong words, Tony," Ziva said turning serious. "I know what is in your heart. That is what matters to me."

"Maybe I should focus on saying the right words, then," Tony said nervously. Swallowing and then taking a deep breath, he added, "I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I hit some writer's block with this one but I think it's back on track now.

* * *

"_Maybe I should focus on saying the right words, then," Tony said nervously. Swallowing and then taking a deep breath, he added, "I love you."_

Tony expected Ziva to be shocked by his words. For that matter, he'd just surprised the hell out of himself by saying them. He was expecting a response, though. After a few moments of silence he looked away with his stomach burning uncomfortably. When a full minute had passed without any words spoken, he found the courage to look into Ziva's eyes again and his heart melted. She was fighting to retain her composure.

"You said the words," she finally told him in a choked whisper. "I was not expecting…you have surprised me once again."

"Kinda surprised me too, Princess," Tony admitted. "I mean, not that I love you, just that I can say it out loud without hyperventilating."

"I knew. Your actions have shown me many times but I did not…I did not know what it would do to my heart to actually hear the words," she told him softly before reminding him, "I love you as well."

Tony's lips gently sought hers once again and he took the time to savor the woman who had so thoroughly captured his heart. Both were reluctant to end the evening but the restaurant was closing for the night. They reached Tony's car a few minutes later. Instead of opening Ziva's door, Tony leaned back against it and pulled her to him.

Whispering in her ear he asked, "Do you think Eli's minions are watching us right now?"

"Yes, I spotted one in the restaurant," she whispered back puzzled by the question.

"Wanna give the Mossad-arazzi a photo op for daddy dearest?" Tony teased still whispering.

Without waiting for an answer, Tony's mouth was on hers once again. He was not gentle this time and he was in no hurry to end it either. Tony's attention did lapse for a moment as he wondered if Eli would ever see this particular pose. Tony knew there would be no mistaking the prominence of his middle finger as his hand rested on Ziva's back.

******

Tony awoke to daylight streaming through the gaps in the blinds and the smell of coffee permeating the air. The aroma explained why Ziva was no longer in bed with him. The exhaustion had hit them both full force by the time they finally made it home. He vaguely remembered whispering good night as Ziva crawled in beside him before he fell asleep. Tony hoped Ziva had slept as well. After brushing his teeth and pouring himself coffee, Tony found Ziva sitting in the living room holding Sammy.

"Good morning," he said before sitting beside her on the sofa and giving her a tender kiss. "Hey there, Sammy. You got him out by yourself?"

"I have been doing it since you convinced me to hold him last week. I think he likes it," she told him.

"He's in the arms of a beautiful woman. What's not to like? Right, Sammy?" Tony joked before addressing Ziva again. "You sleep any?"

"Some. I woke early so I have been talking with Sammy."

"Yea?" he replied before asking the lizard, "Did she tell you I love her?"

"We have talked of many things but that is the first thing I told him. He was not surprised," Ziva said with a brief smile that did not reach her eyes.

"What else did you talk about?" Tony asked thinking he probably knew the answer.

"Everything from the past two days. Sammy wonders why it is too much to ask for a father to love his child even just a small bit."

"I don't know if Sammy has any answers but I sure don't. The only thing I know is that it is not the child's fault. It's the father who is incapable of love," Tony said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I wanted it to be because of me but it is not. He does not feel guilty for what he did," Ziva told him.

"Wait. You wanted what to be because of you? I'm not following you."

"Eli looked terrible. Burdened. Tired. I hoped…but he is sick. I have a facebook message from Malachai this morning. He thought I should know. Eli has prostrate cancer. It was caught in the earliest stage. He is going through radiation treatments and they should be successful. I did not mean to hope."

"Ziva, he's your father. Of course a part of you is always going to wish he loved you. Every kid in the world wants that. It's not a reason to beat your self up," Tony told her. He hesitated before adding, "I don't know if you should trust something from Mal. This might be Eli trying to manipulate you. Get you to feel sorry for him."

"I thought of that possibility. That is why I am telling you. And I will tell Gibbs as well. I promised Gibbs I would not communicate with Eli without you or him involved. The same goes for anyone else I think may be doing Eli's bidding," Ziva said with a sigh. "You gave me a wonderful evening yesterday and now I am sad. I am being selfish. I am sorry."

"If it makes you feel better, I saw it coming. You shouldn't be sorry. The emotional high you had from facing your fear was bound to wear off. I knew the reality of talking with Eli would sink in sooner or later. And I know that no matter how much I love you it does not entirely make up for the fact that it seems like Eli doesn't. What do you want to do today?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"Sammy needs food as does my refrigerator."

"That's this morning. What about the rest of the day? I was mostly thinking about tonight. Caps and Buckeyes play tomorrow afternoon. Wizards have a game tonight but I can take it or leave it. They're not doing that great right now anyway. We could go dancing if you're up for it or just out to dinner."

"I prefer not to share you today," Ziva told him.

"Not even with Lucy?" he teased.

"I have no choice about that," Ziva joked. "She will expect to hear all about last night. Does she know where we went?"

"Are you kidding? She interrogated me in the hall. Of course I told her. It'd be like trying to hold out on Gibbs."

******

There is nothing on worth watching, Tony thought as he surfed through the available channels on the television. He finally settled on a Big 12 college basketball game. His choice was between it and a western movie he'd seen ten times already. Maybe he could care if Texas Tech lost to Texas A&M. At least one of them was bound to end up in the NCAA tournament in March. I should bring more of my dvds over here, Tony thought. In fact, he'd been thinking he should just bring a lot more of his stuff over. With the Lucy factor, it seemed they were going to spend most of their time at Ziva's apartment rather than his.

Tony felt Ziva stir and looked down to see if she was still sleeping. Their afternoon on the couch had started with her reading. Within ten minutes her kindle was on the floor and she had curled onto her side with her head on a pillow propped against his leg. She'd been quiet all morning while they ran and shopped. Lucy had drawn a little enthusiasm from her at lunch but it had been short lived. Tony had intentionally left the two of them alone while he took the trash out. Judging by the look Lucy had given him when he returned, Ziva had told her everything about the previous evening.

Watching his sleeping princess, Tony was overcome yet again with the desire to deliver a painful death to Eli David. At the very least, Tony wanted to confront the man. Demand to know how it was possible he could not love someone so precious. Tony knew he wouldn't get a good answer, though. It was beyond comprehension that a man could do the things Eli had done to his own children. Thinking about it made Tony more determined than ever to be a good father himself someday. He was surprised to realize that the mental picture of Ziva with Alyssa no longer made him uncomfortable. If he was ever fortunate enough to have a child with Ziva he would make sure they both always knew they were the treasure of his life.

Tony had not planned to tell Ziva he loved her last night. It had just happened. Her level of anger when she left NCIS Thursday had scared the hell out of him. He'd honestly thought he might've finally pushed her too far. In his panic, he'd never taken the time to think about why she might be so irrationally angry. His heart still hurt from the reason behind it. He had to agree that the misunderstanding had strengthened their relationship, though. It had released something in him to know that she now trusted him not to hurt her. It also helped that she'd manipulated Eli and then followed it with a very subtle go to hell message. Somehow that had given Tony the confidence to believe that Eli could never pull her away again.

In hindsight, Tony's timing for uttering those three little words had been just right. He knew Ziva's euphoria from having faced Eli would eventually give way to the harsh reality of why it had been necessary in the first place. He didn't know what to think about Ben-Gidon's message. He knew the man cared about Ziva but the Mossad officer also feared Eli. Even if Eli's illness was real, Tony knew that Ben-Gidon had most likely shared the information with Ziva at Eli's request.

Leaning back and letting his own eyes drift shut, Tony thought about how far he and Ziva had come in the last two months. The fact that they both now readily acknowledged their love for one another amazed him. The most unexpected thing to him, though, was how open and honest they now were. He had expected Ziva's mood crash today and it didn't surprise him that she admitted to it. He'd anticipated her need for comfort as well but her clinginess had caught him a bit off guard. She'd kept close to him all day wanting to hold his hand or be in his arms. It was a side of her he had never known existed and he was grateful she was willing to reveal it to him. He wondered if this might be the first time in her life she'd ever had anyone to whom she could cling.

******

"Do you think they will be okay?" Ziva asked as she and Tony sat on the sofa eating pizza on Saturday evening.

"James and Robert? I hope so. They'll definitely get to come home after this. Returning from combat is tough no matter what. But you're more worried about what happened while they were captured, right?" Tony asked resigning himself to spending their Saturday night talking rather than watching a movie.

"It is obvious they were tortured. They are good men with families. It does not seem right to me that any of them should suffer especially not their children," Ziva explained.

"I really think they will be okay, Ziva. It will take some time but Lauren seems like someone who deals with stuff head on, you know? She told me how she was trying to get help for Alyssa before you got her to talk. Lauren will do the same for her husband, I bet. And Ashlynn and James seem like they have a really solid relationship. This isn't his first time around either. He did tours in Afghanistan and Iraq before he left active duty and joined the reserves."

"You read James's service file," Ziva observed.

"Yea it was back right after I first met Ashlynn. I was curious, I guess," Tony admitted.

"Nosy," Ziva teased before asking, "Why is this family so important to you? You have tried to help them more than once."

"I don't know. I guess…well, it's Ashlynn. Not in that kind of way, though. Don't get the wrong idea. It's more about her as a parent. She sacrifices. She puts her kids ahead of herself. They're loved and you can tell they know it. I guess I've known guys that were that kind of parent. I'm sure Gibbs was. But watching Ashlynn is the first time I've ever really seen it in action. If I ever have a kid, that's the kind of parent I want to be," Tony explained.

"I guess Ashlynn was right about you then. You are good father material," Ziva teased but there was sadness in her eyes. "I try not to ask why or to succumb to bitterness but sometimes...it does not seem fair that a father like Gibbs lost his child and Eli…this is self-pity. I will stop. I have a wonderful new home and a new love. I have many friends who care about me. I will focus on that."

"Okay, um, so can I change the subject then? I mean, I'm not trying to stop you if you need to talk about this. But you said you wanted to focus on something else," Tony paused until Ziva nodded and then continued nervously, "I've been thinking maybe I should bring a lot more of my stuff over. Not move in or anything like that. Just not have to pack a bag every time I'm gonna stay. What do you think?"

"I have had very little time to accumulate much of my own so there is plenty of room for your things," Ziva said casually while secretly thrilling at the idea.

"So maybe tomorrow we can have breakfast and then go by my place. I was planning to stay tomorrow night unless you don't want me to," Tony suggested.

"Once again, you are staying because you are worried about me. And I worry you do not get enough sleep when you stay on a work night. We are pathetic," Ziva joked.

"Not worried really. Just want to be here especially if you're still feeling the way you've felt today. Doesn't seem right for you to be feeling like that all alone when I do the comfort thing so well," Tony said with a smug grin.

******

"How many pairs of shoes do you own, Tony?" Ziva teased.

She was sitting on Tony's bed watching him comb through his closet as he decided what to keep at her apartment. Ziva had forgotten what it was like to accumulate stuff. Moving back and forth between Tel Aviv and Washington over the last few years had forced her to purge the unnecessary. Her possessions had been much fewer than Tony's even before her apartment exploded.

"I get that I have a lot of crap. I hate cleaning out, okay? You're not helping. Go pick out DVDs or clean out the refrigerator or something," Tony groused.

"You know," Ziva said getting up and putting her arms around his waist, "I think I will allow my crap to accumulate like this over the next ten years. Every time I look at it I will be reminded of how long I have stayed in the same place."

"Yea, I'm not seeing it. I picture you more as the clean out every spring donate to Good Will type," Tony told her before giving her a quick kiss. "Let me get this done. We're gonna miss the Buckeyes' tip off."

"That would be very tragic. I will go explore in your kitchen and leave you to this then," Ziva replied.

Tony watched her go with a grin and a strong appreciation for the view as she walked away from him. Ziva seemed to be in a much better frame of mind today. Although she never said anything, Tony got the impression she was thrilled about him planning for spending time at her apartment like it was a long term thing.

******

By seven o'clock Sunday evening Ziva's mood had done a complete turn around from the previous day. She had spent all of Sunday enjoying her time with the man she loved. Putting Eli and all the feelings associated with him as far out of her mind as possible, she had focused instead on Tony. He was also in a very good mood now that two of his favorite teams had won.

Ziva had learned that the Ohio State basketball team was having a stellar season. According to Tony, one of their players was probably the very best in the college ranks right now. She had listened with amused patience as Tony explained the finer points of the game to her. At times he even used the DVR to rewind and point out a particular move or strategy. The most interesting part for her was when he explained the position he used to play and told her about some of his best games.

They ate leftover pizza after the Capitals game ended. Unlike the previous evening, Tony was able to start a movie without interruption. Ziva didn't find the movie that interesting, though. Tony wasn't surprised when she quit paying attention entirely and started kissing his jaw instead.

"Hmm, you trying to start something?" he teased.

"I wish to be thoroughly kissed," she told him.

"As you wish," Tony teased as he shifted to face her and gently placed his hand at her waist.

There was no preamble with the kiss and Tony quickly realized thoroughly actually meant intensely. Without breaking the connection as their tongues danced, Tony shifted so that he could place one hand in Ziva's hair. The other remained at her waist. When breathing became a necessity again, Tony began trailing his lips along Ziva's jaw. She held completely still as he kissed her neck and the hand at her waist slowly drifted toward her rib cage. Tony's lips moved to hers again and his thumb began drawing slow circles against her ribs. He remained cautious as he waited for the tensing that never came.

Ziva's only thought was of Tony's hand at her ribs. His kisses had once again awakened a buried longing deep within her. She waited for the fear to overtake her but it did not. She was vaguely aware that Tony's lips had left hers once again. He found a sensitive spot on her neck as his hand began to drift slowly. Is he going to…? She had not completed the thought before she felt the gentle sweep of his thumb across the side of her breast.

Ziva reached her arms up over Tony's shoulders granting him easier access. She heard him hiss as her tongue teased his ear lobe and then his hand tenderly cupped her.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Your thumb…" Ziva hinted barely able to form a coherent thought.

Tony felt a brief moment of amusement. He was concerned about her reaction and she was giving him directions. However, his amusement didn't last long as he concentrated on trying to please Ziva. Thinking he knew what she wanted, he softly brushed the pad of his thumb across the front of her breast. When she responded by finding his mouth and kissing him fervently, he increased the pressure.

For the next few minutes, Ziva reveled in the sensations Tony was creating. She was quickly becoming dissatisfied, though. I want more, she thought but was too afraid to ask. She did not want her pleasure to be halted by fear as so often had happened over the last two months.

Tony's fingers longed to find the warmth of Ziva's skin. He had been intentional about touching her over her shirt initially. His desire for more was growing rapidly, though. He carefully slid the hand that had been in Ziva's hair to her waist. Raising her arms to his shoulders had left a strip of skin exposed and Tony ran a teasing finger along it. Ziva's whispered yes was all the encouragement he needed. He moved slowly despite his longing to do otherwise and slipped his hands underneath her shirt but left the garment on her. Ziva responded by shifting a little so he could comfortably reach her with both hands.

Having only the barrier of a thin lace bra between her and Tony's touch greatly enhanced Ziva's pleasure. When her kisses became more passionate, Tony tentatively slid one hand around to find the clasp of her bra. Ziva responded by kissing him still more fervently and Tony decided to have a little fun. He slid his hand to her waist while leaving the clasp intact. Ziva's hand combed up through the back of his hair and she began kissing his neck. She searched for a spot where her tongue could communicate her wishes. Tony was not oblivious to Ziva's desires but he continued to tease her. He once again built the anticipation and then failed to give her what she wanted.

"Stop teasing me," Ziva pouted almost whining.

It was the sexiest thing Tony had ever heard. He'd expected a threat or a command. But his princess pouting? Almost begging? Never. Unable to deny her again, he slowly unhooked the clasp of her bra and began a slow sweep of his thumbs across the undersides of her now exposed breasts.

"Please…" Ziva begged in a whisper as her head lay against Tony's shoulder.

"Like this?" Tony asked as his thumb circled one stiffened peak.

Ziva's only response was a soft moan that shot straight to Tony's groin. He forced himself not to reach for the drawstring of her yoga pants immediately. Somewhere in the distance, Tony thought he might have heard his phone ringing but it soon stopped. He intended to ignore the missed call but then he heard the unmistakable sound of Ziva's ring tone.

"It must be a case if we are both getting a call," Ziva said with frustration as she pulled away.

"No. Oh, _hell no_," Tony moaned collapsing against the cushion as Ziva left the couch to retrieve their phones.

She handed Tony his phone as it began ringing again. Jerking it open, Tony saw McGee's name on the caller id.

"What!" he yelled into the phone.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tim asked sarcastically.

"What do you want McKillJoy?" Tony replied.

"Admiral's kid is missing. Thirteen year old girl. Hang up and I'll send you the address," Tim informed him.

Without a word, Tony shut his phone and switched into serious investigator mode.

"Missing kid. We gotta go," Tony explained to Ziva as he stood up.

"Could you please?" Ziva asked pointing over her shoulder.

Tony refastened her bra and then pulled her against him.

"Are you okay, Princess? I mean besides being frustrated as hell," he asked.

"Yes. I need to change clothes," she said pulling away and going toward the bedroom.

******

As Tony parked his car in the Friendship Heights neighborhood, he reached for Ziva's hand. She had been very quiet on the drive to the Admiral's house.

Placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand, Tony told her, "We will talk as soon as we get an opportunity, Princess. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. I am okay. I promise," she replied giving him a small smile before getting out of the car.

Ziva and Tony walked up as Metro Detective Mark Gillepsie finished informing Gibbs and McGee of the particulars of the case.

"We probably should've called you guys from the get go but I honestly thought it was just a little teenage rebellion and we'd find the kid holed up at friend's house. She and the mom have been doing the usual mother/teenager angst. Parents grounded her for being disrespectful yesterday and made her stay home instead of going to a friend's. I figured the kid snuck out and went anyway. Been looking all day and no luck finding her," Detective Gillepsie explained.

"We'll take it from here," Gibbs told him clearly unhappy they had not been called sooner.

Tim turned to Ziva and Tony and gave them the rest of the information about the case.

"Admiral Jeffrey Carnes is stationed at Naval Command in Annapolis. His wife Diane stays home. Two kids, Caleb fifteen and Calleigh thirteen. Mom and Calleigh got in an argument at dinner yesterday. Calleigh used what her parents considered unacceptable language. Apparently that's been a recurring problem recently so dad grounded the kid to her room. Mom checked on her once at eight-thirty and the kid acted remorseful. She was reading a book. Checked on her again about nine this morning when she didn't appear for breakfast. Room was undisturbed except for the window which had been opened. Metro dusted for prints and they are sending the results to Abby electronically."

"DiNozzo, get to know the brother. Ziva, go through the girl's room. DiNozzo, help her when you're finished talking to the kid. Find out everything you can about this girl. McGee, with me. We're talking to the parents," Gibbs ordered.

Ziva looked out of Calleigh's bedroom window to see Tony shooting hoops with a lanky teenage boy. She smiled as he let the kid out maneuver him and make a shot. Tony immediately sank the rebound, though. Turning from the window, Ziva began exploring the rest of the room. She found no computer but she did find a hand written journal under the mattress. Not wishing to invade the young girl's privacy more than necessary she started with the most recent entry.

Reading the diary of a thirteen year old brought back long forgotten memories. The anxiety of struggling to fit in with peers while still wanting to hold on to childhood. Ziva quickly formed an impression of a protected and somewhat naïve young girl who showed signs of periodic maturity. Calleigh's bed had not been disturbed and a dog eared copy of _Anne of Green Gables_ had fallen to the floor next to it. One corner of the room contained a bookshelf filled with modern teenage books as well as many childhood classics. Calleigh's collection ranged from the _Twilight_ series to _Nancy Drew_, _Little House on the Prairie_, and the rest of the _Anne of Green Gables_ books. All looked well worn as if they had been read many times. Ziva turned toward the door as she heard Tony enter the room.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"I believe that Calleigh and I have a love of books in common. She did not sleep here last night. And one of her most loved books was tossed on the floor. That is surprising given how neat the rest of the room is. There is fifty dollars in the jewelry box and her purse is on the desk. If she left on her own, she did not expect to be gone very long," Ziva informed him.

"Brother doesn't think she snuck out. They're pretty close and he thinks she would've asked him to cover for her. He's worried enough that I believe him," Tony told her.

"Tony, I do not think this girl is a runaway. Something terrible has happened to her."

Before Tony could reply, they heard Gibbs barking for them to get downstairs.

"I think the boss's gut probably agrees with you," Tony said.

* * *

A/N: I know. I know. You're frustrated. I'm frustrated. Tony and Ziva are REALLY frustrated. The case will make the time until Valentine's weekend pass quickly, though :-)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I really thought it would only take one chapter to wrap up the case and get Tony and Ziva on the road to their romantic weekend. Calleigh demanded that the whole story be told, though, and as you will see, she's a young lady who won't be denied. She asked me to point out that it shows how much Ziva and even Tony have truly healed from the past.

* * *

Calleigh lay on the cold hard mattress shivering uncontrollably. Her wrist burned from pulling at the rope that tethered her to the bedrail. The feel of a soft quilt startled her and Calleigh looked up to see a young girl. She was only a few years older than Calleigh at the most. The girl lifted a finger to her lips and quietly slipped away.

******

Gibbs stood on the Carnes's porch with his team assessing the information they had gathered. The team's findings did not bode well for young Calleigh Carnes.

"Alright, this is a criminal case until we know different. McGee, get everything set up for taking a ransom call and then check out the family computers. Make sure this kid didn't get mixed up with an online predator," Gibbs ordered.

"There's nothing in her journal about an online friend," Ziva pointed out.

"You're so convinced it's a random stranger then go get me some evidence," Gibbs barked.

"Yea, have fun looking around outside in the dark. I can't believe Metro waited so long to call us," Tony groused.

"You could try helping me," Ziva replied with sweet sarcasm. Grabbing his high powered flash light, Tony followed Ziva around to the side of the house where they stopped underneath Calleigh's second story bedroom window.

"Notice anything weird?" Tony asked as he shined the flash light up at the window while Ziva looked in the bushes below.

Standing in front of Tony and shining her own flash light on the window, Ziva replied, "The screen is missing. All of the other windows have one."

"Yea," Tony said as he looked over Ziva's shoulder and joked, "I can see down your shirt."

"What? My jacket is…" Ziva started before rolling her eyes at the reminder of the day he sat with her while she diffused a bomb.

"I was wrong, you know," Tony whispered. "Definitely worth dying for."

"Pay attention to the case, Tony," Ziva replied sternly but he could tell she was pleased.

"Oh look, what's this? Our missing screen," Tony said sarcastically as his flash light reflected off something hidden behind the bushes. "Ow, ow, dammit! This thing has thorns."

"Try not to get your blood on the evidence," Ziva admonished.

"Hey, I'm the one risking life and limb digging through the briar patch here. You could have a little more sympathy," Tony whined as climbed back out with the missing screen.

After handing Ziva the screen, Tony held out his scratched arm and pouted endearingly, "Kiss it and make it all better?"

Ziva gave him an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. Feeling safe under the cover of darkness, she gave him a quick kiss on his lips rather than his arm and then turned back toward the house. She hoped to get a better look at the screen in the light. After holding it under the porch lamp, she stepped inside and signaled for Gibb's attention.

"This is the screen off of Calleigh's bedroom window. It appears someone attempted to cut it from the outside. They made a three inch slit which they probably used to reach in and push it off from the inside," she explained.

"It's got blood on it," Gibbs said inspecting it more closely.

"That is most likely Tony's," Ziva replied. Responding to Gibbs inquisitive expression, she added, "It was hidden in a briar patch."

Gibbs gave her a puzzled look but didn't ask. Tony joined them and pointed out the tear in his jacket and scratches on his arm.

"Bush had thorns two inches long, Boss, I swear. Oh, and I found scratch marks on the siding under Calleigh's window and indentions in the snow probably from a ladder," Tony added.

"We just had the siding replaced last fall. I haven't had a ladder out all winter. There shouldn't be any scratches. And we had new windows and screens installed then too," Admiral Carnes interjected.

"Want me to pull the trigger on an Amber Alert, Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs nodded in response.

******

It was almost midnight on Sunday and Ziva stood in the hallway of the Carnes home staring at their most recent family portrait.

"I hate those formal things but with Jeff's rank we have to keep one current. We never know when he will need it. At least their school pictures were a little more casual," Diane told Ziva pointing to the end of the row of pictures before adding, "If it were up to me, I'd just take snapshots. Those have real memories attached to them."

"You have a lovely family," Ziva replied.

"They're our miracles. We got married late in life. Jeff spent most of his career on aircraft carriers before we met and I was a corporate attorney. We weren't sure we'd be able to have children. I walked away from my career when Caleb was born and I've never looked back. Jeff is retiring next year. He wants to spend more time with the kids before they go off to college. Oh, God, what if we don't find her?" Diane asked breaking down.

"Mrs. Carnes, we will do everything we can to find your daughter. Our team is very good at this. I would be lying if I made you promises but please do not give up hope," Ziva encouraged. "You said you prefer snapshots. Do you have one you would like to use for the Amber Alert?"

For the remainder of Sunday night and into the next morning, Gibbs split the team up. McGee continued to go through the family computers looking for anything that might indicate Calleigh had come across a sexual predator online. The kids were required to use a family computer stationed at a desk in the breakfast area and it had parental control software. The admiral also had a laptop and Gibbs had McGee go through it as well. When Tim found nothing on either computer, Gibbs put him to work helping Tony interview friends and neighbors on Monday morning.

Once word got out that Calleigh was still missing many of the neighbors and friends the team interviewed wanted to organize searches. Gibbs had Tony coordinate with Metro and oversee all the areas to be covered. Admiral Carnes's position at Naval Command required him to oversee the maintenance and support of all the equipment needed at the Naval Academy. It was a fortunate assignment for someone in the twilight of their career. It also meant the Academy was willing to assign the entire Plebe class to assist in the search.

Caleb was growing more restless and antsy with every hour that passed. Gibbs and his parents decided it would be best if the admiral and his son shadowed Tony and helped with the physical search. It would give them both a way to feel that were doing something to find Calleigh. Gibbs also thought it would give Tony a chance to do double duty and continue to build a relationship with the boy. He appeared to be the one person in the world who knew Calleigh the best.

Gibbs had assigned Ziva to stick with Diane and continue walking through every possible reason for Calleigh's disappearance while they waited for a potential ransom call. Gibbs could see that the distraught mother was close to breaking. She seemed to draw strength from Ziva's calming presence, though. It was quite a contrast from Ziva's first kidnapping case with NCIS.

By Monday afternoon, there had still been no ransom call. The search teams found nothing as well. Although no one voiced it, the team knew the likelihood was high that Calleigh had been taken by a sexual predator. Tim had called Abby from his car and had her pull a list of known sexual offenders in a fifty mile radius. Sadly, the list was lengthy. Gibbs had enlisted another team's help to eliminate as many as possible as well as weed out calls to the tip line. The Amber Alert had yielded little useful information. Abby wasn't able to find anything helpful from the physical evidence either. Whoever had taken Calleigh had left no identifiable fingerprints or DNA behind. It seemed Calleigh had vanished off the face of the earth.

As the sun began to set on Monday evening, Ziva sat with Diane pouring over family photos from the last year.

"These are from a half-marathon Calleigh and Jeff ran two weeks ago. We lost a family friend to leukemia last September. Calleigh came to us after the funeral and asked if she could run a marathon in our friend's honor. Jeff has been training with her. She raised the sponsorship all by herself. The marathon isn't until October but they're already up to fifteen miles on their long runs. We've been so proud of her dedication," Diane explained.

"And what about these?" Ziva asked as she held up another set of photos.

"These are from Shenandoah Park. We like to take the kids snow shoeing in the winter and hiking in the summer. We go as often as we can with the kids' sports schedules," Diane explained.

"This one is fun. They are very close, yes?" Ziva asked holding up a picture of Calleigh and Caleb making funny faces.

"Oh, that's the Porky's BBQ near the Gap Station park entrance. We always stop there on the way home. We laugh about the big pig with a bonnet painted on the side. The kids were making pig faces. I think they may have offended some of the locals. Those two are the best of friends. They love and hate each other at the same time if that's possible," Diane said with a short-lived smile.

"My siblings and I were much the same way," Ziva commented.

"I'm an only child so I have no idea what it's like. Do you have brothers or sisters or both?" Diane asked glad for the distraction of talking about Ziva's family.

"I had one of each. I am originally from Israel and my sister was killed in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was sixteen. My brother is gone now as well. I am starting over in a new home," Ziva explained.

"Wow. And I thought it was a big life change when I left a six figure job to be a stay home mom," Diane commented.

"I am sure that was a difficult decision," Ziva replied.

"The transition was difficult but the decision was easy. You don't have children yet, do you? Before I had kids one of my friends told me being a parent was like having your heart walking around outside your body. I knew what she meant when I held Caleb for the first time. I…I can't help feeling like we've failed Calleigh. We didn't protect her and now God only knows what is happening to her. Where is she?" Diane cried as her mind once again turned to her missing daughter.

******

Calleigh huddled in a corner and tried to eat her sandwich with her hands bound together. She listened with horrified fascination to the two men arguing across the room. It was almost impossible to believe they were talking about her. She felt as if she had fallen into the television and was now the star of a really bad horror movie.

"What were you thinking Jeremiah? The Prophet said to get one that was eighteen like we did with Hannah. Now there is an Amber Alert across the northeast. The Prophet will not be pleased," the older man said.

"I'm sorry Father but Zechariah wanted her. She is beautiful. She will be a good addition to our community," the younger man replied.

"She is too young for marriage. The Prophet will make him wait at least a year."

"Maybe she will be trained to be sweet by then. Zechariah will not have to deal with the hardships Samuel has faced with Hannah. I have had a much easier time with a wife who was raised in our ways."

"That you have, my son, that you have. Tabitha is a sweet wife. Perhaps if the publicity becomes too much then you can just drop this one off somewhere in Ohio. She won't be able to tell them how to find us."

"Yes, Father. She has only the simple mind of a woman. She will not remember how we got here."

That's what you think, dumb shit, Calleigh thought. I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you. I know exactly where I am. Simple woman, my ass.

******

By midnight on Monday, Gibbs knew he and his agents needed to sleep. When he mentioned sending them home in pairs for five hour shifts, Diane had begged Ziva to stay. The worried mother offered her guest room as an option and Gibbs agreed.

******

Tuesday evening found Tony once again shooting hoops with Caleb. Although it could be considered goofing off, Gibbs allowed it. His gut kept telling him it was a good idea to encourage the relationship.

"Do you think my sister is like…dead?" Caleb asked as took a shot from the free throw line.

"Boss's gut says she's not and I've never known him to be wrong," Tony replied.

"He like never talks, huh?" Caleb observed before adding, "I think this is my fault."

"Your fault how? I'm not seeing it, buddy," Tony reassured him.

"I just shoulda heard something, you know. Her room is right across from mine. How could someone just take her and me not hear anything? She's my little sister. It's my job to look out for her."

"Yea, buddy, I know how you feel. My partner got lost for awhile because I didn't see the danger for what it was. Even if it's not your fault, it's still going to feel like it is. Thing is, it's done and you can't change it but you can decide what to do next. When we find your sister, she's going to really need you. That's when you need to look out for her," Tony told him.

"Do you think it'll mess her up? Being kidnapped? Like maybe make her crazy or something?" Caleb asked before adding, "So your partner as in Ziva, right? She's like okay now, isn't she?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Does Ziva seem crazy to you?" Tony joked.

"Yea, crazy hot," Caleb smirked.

******

"Here you are," Ziva told Diane as she handed her a cup of coffee on Thursday morning.

"Thank you. This probably sounds ridiculous but I feel like I'm doing something when I talk with you. That somehow something I say will tell you where to find her," Diane explained.

"Diane, may I tell you something?" Ziva asked and then continued when Diane nodded, "You said something before about failing your daughter. That is not true. Wherever she is, she knows you love her and that you are looking for her. That is the most important thing."

******

Sunday morning marked a week that the team had looked for Calleigh with no success. They had interviewed every person who touched the girl's life in any way. Friends, teachers, and pastor were all included. Tony had even spent time at a homeless shelter where the family volunteered regularly. Vance knew Gibbs and his team were emotionally invested in the case. They spent every morning meeting with the family before continuing to pursue the investigation. Given the father's rank, Vance had been reluctant to call the case cold. Finally, he gently told Gibbs they could have one more week to stay fully dedicated to the investigation before taking on another case.

"Caleb, son, please stop. You know how your mom feels about the basketball in the house," Jeff told the boy as he idly bounced the ball on the hardwood floor from his seated position on the couch.

"Hey, Tony," Caleb shouted.

"Right here, kid," Tony replied as he came into the living room carrying his coffee.

"Want to go shoot hoops with me?" Caleb asked.

"Sure thing, buddy. Let's go," Tony said figuring the kid needed a distraction.

Caleb had started out at a whipping pace but it didn't last. Tony came down from a rebound to find the boy staring intently at the street.

"What's going on, buddy?"

"It feels like there's something important I'm forgetting. Calleigh and I played out here before dinner last Saturday. There was something different about that day and now," Caleb explained.

"Did it have something to do with the street?" Tony asked.

"Yea, that's it! There was this truck. A really old, redneck looking truck. A goofy color like this weird blue. It seemed like I'd seen it before but it wasn't right for it to be here. It was like that feeling you get when you see one of your teachers at the mall, you know?"

"Yea, I do. That is pretty important. Let's go inside and tell the others," Tony replied.

Once inside the house, Tony called everyone together and had Caleb repeat what he remembered. His parents both were puzzled and had no recollection of the truck. Tony saw by Ziva's expression that the wheels were turning in her head, though.

"An odd blue? Perhaps turquoise, yes? I have seen such a truck. It was in one of the pictures from Shenandoah," Ziva said turning to Diane who was already retrieving the photos in question.

Ziva flipped through the pictures for a moment. Finding the one of the kids making faces in the Porky's BBQ parking lot, she handed it to Caleb.

"Yea, that's it. That's the truck I saw."

The team sprang into action. Tim called Abby and then went to work emailing her the photo. There was no license plate visible but hopefully with the odd color she would be able to work some magic. By the time Gibbs turned to them, Ziva had hers and Tony's backpacks ready. Tony was already on the phone with the Virginia State Police asking for assistance. Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva ahead to Porky's BBQ with a copy of the photo hoping they would catch the early lunch crowd. Unable to leave Calleigh's family behind, Gibbs allowed them to follow him and McGee with the intention of leaving them at the state police's Luray field office.

******

Calleigh slowed to a stop just as she reached the edge of the clearing. She never thought she would be this excited to see a pig in a bonnet. Thankful for the warm brown coat and snow boots she wore, Calleigh huddled into a cluster of trees. She hoped not to be seen as she carefully scanned the cars in Porky's parking lot. Damn, no cops, she thought. I'll just have to stay here until I see a police car. Calleigh knew Porky's was a favorite among the troopers who cruised the nearby highways and rural roads. Carefully watching each car that turned into the busy lot, she noted the blue Dodge charger with interest. As soon as she saw the NCIS on the passengers' black jackets, she took off down the hill at a dead run.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Calleigh screamed.

"Tony, look! Calleigh!" Ziva yelled before running up the hill to meet her.

"It is okay, sweetheart. Just breathe. You are okay. Your parents are on their way," Ziva soothed as Calleigh tried to catch her breath.

"No, you don't understand. It's not okay. You have to save Hannah," Calleigh gasped.

******

"Daddy!" Calleigh yelled as her father entered the back room of Porky's through a side door.

Admiral Carnes crossed the room in two seconds and swept his daughter into his arms. Calleigh wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on for dear life as the admiral turned to join his wife and son. Ziva's eyes filled with tears as she watched the family reunited. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned expecting Tony and found Gibbs instead. A shared look of sad understanding passed between them as Ziva mourned what had never been and Gibbs grieved what had disappeared much too soon.

A few minutes later, Calleigh sat in her father's lap surround by her mother, her brother, the NCIS team, and three state troopers. She explained how two brothers, Jeremiah and Zechariah Jones, woke her from a dead sleep just before daylight on the previous Sunday morning. After duct taping her mouth and tying her hands, they carried her quietly out the back door and into their waiting truck before collecting their ladder.

Fortunately, that had been the extent of their clear thinking. Her kidnappers stupidly allowed Calleigh to sit up in the truck between them. She recognized Porky's and paid close attention to the roads and landmarks after that. She described being taken to a compound of some sort and being given a small room in one of the buildings where the two brothers lived with their father and another brother named Samuel. The older two men were married and she quickly learned she was meant to be a wife for the youngest brother. Calleigh ended her story by explaining how Samuel's wife, Hannah, helped her escape.

"She like never said anything except 'yes sir' to the men. She cut me loose right after the others left for the Sunday service and gave me the coat and boots. I totally tried to get her to come with me but she had all these bruises where Samuel punched her in the ribs. I think he punished her for giving me a quilt. She doesn't want to be there but she like thought she'd slow me down or something. I heard them talking and they took her just like they took me. You have to save her from those assholes," Calleigh said appealing to Gibbs before turning to her father, "Sorry, Daddy. It just slipped out."

Giving her daughter a wink and smile, Diane turned to Gibbs and said, "Please tell me you're going after these bastards."

Gibbs turned to the nearest trooper and asked, "You know the place she's talking about?"

"Yea, it's a cult compound about five miles from here up in the foothills. They call themselves The Infallible True Church of the Mountain or something ridiculous like that. It's led by a man who uses the name of Jonah Smith. Calls himself the Prophet. They're a self sustaining bunch living off the land. Had a little trouble with them poaching when they first showed up about six years ago. Thought they'd been peaceable ever since. Had no idea they were kidnapping young girls. The women don't ever leave the compound. You want me to take you up there?" the senior trooper asked.

******

The state troopers and the NCIS team arrived at the cult compound just as the Sunday service ended. Stationing themselves outside the doors of the assembly hall, they waited for the people to exit. The women used a back entrance while the men came out the front. The troopers quickly pointed out the alleged kidnappers.

"Gentleman, it has been a long time since you have had need to visit our community. What can I do for you?" Jonah Smith asked addressing the state troopers.

"You can let these federal agents talk to the Jones boys for starters," the senior trooper replied. "And then you can produce Samuel's wife Hannah and let them talk to her."

"This must be some sort of misunderstanding. I see no need to involve the woman," Jonah replied.

"We can just wait here while a judge signs a warrant for us to search the whole place," Gibbs said quietly.

"Amos, where is Hannah? She was not in attendance at the service," Jonah asked turning to the oldest member of the Jones family.

"In her room. She wasn't feeling well," Amos replied.

"The woman may talk with Hannah. I do not think it is necessary for any of the men to talk with her," Jonah conceded.

Tony smirked as he followed Ziva and Samuel to his home. He waited in the doorway as the other two went inside. They have no idea she can take them all out in about ten seconds flat, Tony thought. Ziva grew annoyed with Samuel's high handed manner very quickly. It was clear he viewed women to be greatly inferior to men. She couldn't help but hope that he would give her a reason to hurt him.

"Hannah, get out here. This woman wants to talk to you," Samuel called as they walked through the door.

A young girl wearing a shapeless tan dress and hiking boots came out from the bedroom. She kept her eyes to the floor.

"I will speak to her alone," Ziva informed Samuel.

"She is my wife. We have no secrets. Anything you have to say can be said in front of me," Samuel insisted.

"Go stand on the porch or I will put you out there myself," Ziva demanded.

"You really don't want to mess with her," Tony told him.

"I will not be intimidated by a mere woman. She has forgotten her place and needs to broken and trained," was Samuel's arrogant reply.

Samuel had barely completed the word trained when his face hit the floor and Ziva had his arms pinned behind him.

"I hate to tell you this, Samuel, but she _trains_ just so she can humiliate arrogant pricks like you. But hey, it's your face, dumb ass. If I were you, though, I'd shut the hell up and get out on the porch like the _woman_ told you to," Tony advised.

Ziva gave Samuel's head another shove against the hard floor before allowing him to get up. With a very pointed look at Hannah, he made his exit.

"I'll baby sit the prick while you have a little girl talk," Tony told Ziva before following Samuel.

Ziva turned to the young girl and called her name. After a few moments, Hannah finally looked up and met Ziva's eyes.

"Are these men making you stay here? Do you want to leave?" Ziva asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"My name is Ziva. Will you come with me? I will keep you safe."

"Yes ma'am."

******

"Here it is, Boss," Tim said as he pulled up a web page on the borrowed laptop at the state police office. "Hannah Holbrook went missing December 30, 2009 from a motel in North Carolina while driving back from a skiing trip in Shenandoah. She and her father had an argument before she disappeared. There was evidence she bought an open ended bus ticket and she had just turned eighteen so the local LEO's didn't really pursue it. Parents have been looking for her ever since. Dad lives in Pickens, South Carolina and mom lives in Atlanta. Want me to notify them we found her?"

Before Gibbs could reply, his phone rang. It was Vance informing him that the FBI was taking over since the case now went far beyond NCIS jurisdiction.

"That's not gonna work. This kid only trusts Ziva. She needs to be with us until we can get her family here."

"It's kidnapping across state lines of a civilian victim. Not to mention whatever else that bunch was doing up there. It's an FBI case. What do you want me to tell them? Finder's keepers?" Vance asked.

"Worked for me in Africa," Gibbs muttered as he snapped his phone shut.

******

"You mind letting your agent stick around awhile? She's the only one this kid trusts. I need to know what these guys did to this girl and which state they did it in before we decide where to file charges. Not to mention the kid's been through hell and could use a friend right now," the surprisingly sensitive FBI agent asked Gibbs.

"My team's not going anywhere until this kid is back with her family," Gibbs replied.

"Boss, do really think it's a good idea to push Hannah to talk about what happened so soon?" Tony asked.

"Look, Special Agent…"

"DiNozzo."

"Special Agent DiNozzo, I understand your concern. I don't like this any more than you do but it's necessary if she's going to get justice. Right now, I've only got enough to hold Zechariah and Jeremiah Jones. There's no evidence anyone else knew Calleigh was there and no sign of any other criminal activity. Not to mention they've got one of those zealot religious freedom lawyers that's whipping my ass," the FBI agent explained.

"You can't wait a day? A week? At least give her the chance to feel safe again," Tony asked.

"In my experience, if she can't at least give us the minimum now then she's not going to be able to do it on a witness stand in front of God and everybody. Every last one of these nut jobs are claiming Hannah married Samuel Jones willingly and she was free to leave the compound any time. All I got contradicting that is hearsay from a traumatized thirteen year old girl. The most I can do without charging Samuel is hold him for another sixteen hours. We want to file charges, it's got to come straight from the vic. He's got the survival skills to disappear if I cut him loose. Honestly, as painful as it is, she's better off not burying it. I've seen what happens to the vics who do. It's not pretty."

******

Ziva and Hannah sat in an interrogation room with the FBI agent. Ziva had explained to Hannah what it meant for her to give a statement. The agent attempted to ask the young girl about her ordeal several times but she refused to talk. Finally, Ziva asked the agent to step outside with her.

"You are making her uncomfortable," Ziva told him.

"I know this sucks, okay? It's not my favorite part of the job but she's the only one who knows what happened to her."

"That is not what I meant. Your presence is making her uncomfortable. She is not going to talk with a man," Ziva explained. "I should talk to her alone."

"Alright. I'm sure not getting anywhere. Give it a shot," the FBI agent told Ziva.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hannah said softly as Ziva handed her a cold drink.

"Ugh. Please do not call me ma'am. I am not _that_ much older than you. My name is Ziva," Ziva reminded her with a mock pout that she hoped the girl would perceive as non-threatening.

Hannah rewarded her with a shy smile and said, "I'll try to remember, Ziva. Um, that's a cool name. Very unique. I like unique."

"It is Hebrew. I am originally from Israel. I am hoping to become an American citizen soon," Ziva said sharing personal details in the hopes that Hannah would reciprocate.

"That's cool. My aunt married this guy from Sweden and I got to go to his swearing in ceremony. It was awesome. Why did you decide to come here?"

The rest of the NCIS team and the FBI agent watched from the outer room as Hannah gave Ziva the opening she needed.

"I originally came here for work. It is too dangerous for me to return now," Ziva explained.

"So, Israel's like over there with Iraq and stuff, huh? It that why it's too dangerous cause of bombs and all that?" Hannah asked.

"There are bombs sometimes, yes, but that is not what makes it so dangerous for me. My father is not a good man. I need to be far away from him," Ziva told her.

"Like how is he not good?" Hannah asked overcome with curiosity.

"He does not care if I live or die. He forced me to do very dangerous things," Ziva attempted to explain.

"That sucks. My dad's kind of puritanical and ridiculously religious but not in a crazy way like the Prophet or anything. At least my dad loves me," Hannah observed quietly before she paused and averted her eyes from Ziva. "I don't think he'll want me anymore now."

"Why not? Because you argued? The letter he put on the website sounded like he is sincerely sorry and wishes for you to come home," Ziva told her.

"No because…just because," Hannah said with a sigh.

"Because of the things that happened to you?" Ziva asked softly.

Hannah nodded but refused to say anything more. Ziva took a deep breath. Getting answers from this girl in a short amount of time was going to require an emotional investment. With a long look at the window, she thought about how much she was willing to reveal to the men who stood on the other side of it.

"Hannah, you and I have much in common. I spent over three months as the prisoner of a very evil group of men. Their leader was not a prophet but a terrorist. He did many horrible things in the name of his cause. Some of them he did to me."

"You probably fought back, though. I mean, you're strong. Like what you did to Samuel today. That terrorist probably couldn't make you…" Hannah trailed off unable to voice what she was thinking.

"Hannah, I wish to show you something. Will you look at me please?" Ziva asked.

Ziva stood and turned her back to Hannah. She lifted her shirt just enough that Hannah could see the faint lines that were still visible on her flesh.

"Is that…did he…what did he do to you?" Hannah asked horrified.

"He had a whip and he only had to use it once to ensure that I obeyed him. Today when I was strong with Samuel it was because my partner had my back. It is not so easy to be strong when you are standing all alone against evil, is it?" Ziva empathized.

"He hit me. With his fist and with a paddle. He said he was training me to be sweet. I…it hurt so much. After awhile I just did whatever I could to make him happy so he wouldn't hurt me," Hannah admitted.

"Who hit you? Was it just Samuel or did the others do it too?" Ziva asked.

"Just Samuel. Amos said that he had to learn how to be a man and rule over his own wife," Hannah explained.

"Did Samuel hit you a lot? Every day or just sometimes?"

"Mostly just the first few days until I learned all his rules. He punched me last week when he found out I gave that new girl a quilt, though. I had to help her. I knew what Zechariah would do to her," Hannah said.

"What did you think he would do, Hannah?" Ziva replied softly.

"Make her his wife. You know that terrorist? Were you…did he…?"

"I was his…he used a word I will not translate. It means something like whore but it is a racial slur as well. He forced me to have sex with him and to give him pleasure in other ways to earn my food and water."

At this point, Tony looked over to the other men listening to gage their reactions. Tim looked ready to vomit but Gibbs's face was unreadable. The FBI agent was focused on listening to Hannah's reply.

"Samuel did not touch me until after the marriage ceremony but then he forced me to have sex every night. He wanted me to get pregnant but I guess my birth control shot is still working. That's why they kidnapped me and that other girl, you know. So there would be new blood in their cult," Hannah revealed and then hesitantly added, "I learned to make him happy. He was nice to me when I made him happy."

Having long forgotten the men listening, Ziva concentrated on helping Hannah.

"Is this why you think your father will not want you? Because you made Samuel happy?"

"Yea," Hannah whispered.

"I think you will be surprised, Hannah. I was. Some of my friends know what I had to do to stay alive and it has not changed anything. They are glad I survived. The people who truly care about you will feel the same way. I am healing and I have someone who loves me now. It will be the same for you someday. It will be hard but I want you to promise me you will not give up."

"Okay," Hannah said with uncertainty. "When will I get to see my mom?"

"I will find out," Ziva told her.

It was with some trepidation that Ziva opened the door. Tony met her there as Gibbs and the others exited the observation room.

"You have what you need, yes?" Ziva asked the FBI agent before turning to Gibbs. "May we take her back to Washington until her parents arrive?"

"Yea, Ziver, she's staying with you," Gibbs said a voice that brokered no argument from the FBI agent.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is already written and will be posted shortly.


	24. Chapter 24

It was close to midnight Sunday when Tony stood at Ziva's door saying good night. It had been a full week since they had been alone for more than a few minutes and it was difficult to leave. Tony knew there was no way he could stay at Ziva's apartment with Hannah there, though. It had been awkward enough for the girl to ride in the car with him on the drive back to Washington. She was taking a shower now so Tony had a brief few minutes alone with Ziva.

"You are worrying," Ziva told him as he held her tightly against him.

"I'm unbelievably proud of you but, yea, I don't like leaving you alone tonight," Tony said.

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva replied pulling away to look in his eyes. "I truly am. I feel…triumphant. I have healed enough to use what happened to me to help someone else. That is a victory, yes?"

"Yea, Princess, it is. I've missed you," Tony said leaning down to give her long kiss.

When it ended, Tony looked up to see Hannah watching them with wide eyes. He said the first thing he that popped into his head.

"You gave her the Tinker Bell pajamas. They're my favorites."

"I thought Santa Clause was your favorite," Ziva joked.

"Alright, ladies, I will see you tomorrow," Tony told both of them before dropping a quick kiss on Ziva's lips and whispering, "Good night, Princess. I love you."

After returning the sentiment, Ziva quietly closed the door behind him and turned to Hannah.

"Tony is the one who loves you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, and I love him as well," Ziva explained. "We should get some sleep. Your father will be at NCIS by nine tomorrow morning."

"I can't believe he is driving all night to get here. Bet the step-monster is loving that one," Hannah replied. "I wish my mom could've gotten an earlier flight."

"Special Agent McGee is picking her up at ten-thirty. You will see her by lunch," Ziva reassured her.

Although Ziva hoped to finally get a good night of sleep it was not meant to be. Hannah's nightmares began only an hour after going to bed. She quickly found her way to the couch where Ziva was sleeping and they spent the rest of the night talking. Ziva surprised herself by telling Hannah a few details of her own imprisonment that she had not even shared with Tony. Hannah in turn began to open up about her own ordeal. Despite the differences in their backgrounds, Ziva was shocked by how similar their feelings and reactions were.

******

Early Monday morning Hannah sat in Abby's lab watching a demonstration of how the mass spectrometer worked.

"I love your shirt," Hannah said. "Please don't say anything to Ziva but her clothes are kind of boring."

"Ziva is a little…practical," Abby said trying to be kind. "I've got some extra clothes in my office if you want them."

When Ziva came to tell Hannah her father had arrived, she was shocked to find a carbon copy of Abby. It was the first time she realized that Hannah had a tattoo on her forearm. The young girl looked a little embarrassed.

"Please don't be offended, Ziva, it's just…well, you dress like a muggle, you know," Hannah explained. "I wasn't sure my parents would recognize me dressed in your clothes."

"I am glad you found a way to be yourself again," Ziva said with a smile. "Are you ready to see your father?"

Ziva had been pleased with how David Holbrook handled the reunion with his daughter. He was sensitive enough to let her come to him and after his soft declaration of how much he loved and missed her, she was voluntarily in his arms. As they waited for Hannah's mother, Gibbs explained the case to the concerned father. The lead agent assured him that the men involved would pay for what they had done to his daughter. Ziva noted that rather than being upset at her father's anger and protectiveness, Hannah seemed to be reassured by it. All she needed was to know that he loves her and wants her back, Ziva thought. It is helping her to know his anger is directed entirely at the men who hurt her.

******

By mid-afternoon, Ziva was dragging. The lack of sleep the previous night coupled with the stress and exhaustion from the last week left her physically and emotionally exhausted. Hannah had gone to a hotel with her parents. Fortunately, they were the type of people who put their daughter ahead of any of their personal differences and they were working together toward Hannah's recovery. Without Hannah as a distraction, though, Ziva was suddenly very aware of how much Tim and Gibbs now knew about her time in Somalia.

"Here," Tim said as he offered Ziva a coffee around three o'clock. "Looks like you could use it. Did Hannah have a rough night?"

"Yes. She woke with nightmares and we stayed up talking most of the night. It was healing, I think…for both of us," she said deliberately giving Tim an opening if there was something he wanted to say.

"Ziva, um, I feel like I should say something but, um, I don't know what it would be. I just wish…well, I hate that it all happened. It is just wrong that you had to go through that. If there was a way to change it…"

"It helps that I have such good friends who care about me," she told him not really sure what to say herself but wanting to convey how much his support meant to her.

******

Ziva went straight to her bedroom to change as soon as she entered her apartment. Not very sexy, she thought as she pulled on one of Tony's long-sleeved Buckeyes t-shirts and her own flannel pajama pants. Warm wool socks completed the ensemble. Ziva had every intention of reveling in Tony's care tonight. He had offered to pick up dinner after work and she had gladly accepted. She knew he still thought they needed to talk about what had transpired on her couch a little over a week ago. Hopefully, he was not expecting that to happen tonight.

Ziva heard the door just as she exited the bedroom. She sent Tony to change while she got everything ready to eat. He followed her lead and got comfortable as well. Ziva spread out their dinner on the coffee table and turned on the television. Pulling up the DVR, she selected the Super Bowl. After starting it, she quickly hit pause to wait for Tony.

"You recorded the Super Bowl?" Tony questioned as he sat down. "Is this your way of making sure we don't talk tonight?"

"I was trying to be nice when I realized the investigation would cause us miss your friend's party," Ziva defended before sighing. "I know we need to talk but I was hoping it would not be tonight."

"I was teasing, Ziva. We'll talk when you're up for it, okay? So, I've heard the Doritos commercials are a must see. Let's start it up."

******

The team caught another case on Tuesday morning and everyone was grateful it was a straightforward embezzlement investigation this time. Tony pushed the team in an effort to have it wrapped up ahead of the holiday weekend. He was determined that nothing interfere with his plans for a romantic getaway with Ziva. As a result, he and Ziva didn't get an opportunity to talk until they were in bed on Tuesday night.

"You're not sleeping," Tony observed as Ziva shifted against him.

Rather than keeping her head on his chest, she moved back to her side of the bed. With her head propped on her hand, she faced him.

"I know I should have started this earlier but I am ready to talk," she informed him. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because this is so you. Okay, so I know what I think we need to talk about but you've got something you want to say first, right?" Tony guessed.

Ziva looked down at the blanket and pulled slowly at a loose string while Tony waited patiently. After taking a deep breath, she finally began.

"That night before we got the call about Calleigh, I only expected to kiss you. When you began touching me, I thought my fear would take over but it did not. What would have happened if we had not been interrupted?" Ziva asked still continuing to stare at the loose string on the blanket.

"Honestly? I wouldn't have stopped unless you needed me to. I didn't plan it or expect it either but I was going with it. I mean with everything that's happened over the last few weeks, I guess I thought you might be ready. Was I wrong? Was it too fast?" Tony asked concerned that Ziva still had not looked up.

"I am very hopeful about this weekend…" Ziva said without really completing her thought.

"Yea, me too," Tony said but his concern was not alleviated.

"I wonder if perhaps it would have been better if we had not been interrupted and the first time we had sex had been spontaneous, though."

"Why? Is it because you've had too much time to think about it and you're getting scared?" Tony asked trying to understand what was bothering her.

"I am extremely nervous," Ziva admitted before finally looking into his eyes.

"Ziva, I want to be perfectly clear. You are still in control here. That doesn't change even if we decide we want to try to have sex this weekend. There is no point of no return, okay? I want to be sure you know that. You say stop and it stops. No matter what," Tony reassured her.

"You did not need to say that. I trust you completely. My anxiety has nothing to do with that," Ziva reassured him.

"Tell me why you're so worried then."

"The day I got a massage, I almost had a flashback. I was undressing and in my mind I heard Saleem ordering me to remove my clothes. I do not know how far it would have gone if I had not been interrupted. I do not want to relive what happened. I especially do not want to associate it with anything that happens between us."

"I guess I was hoping it would be like the other night. You'd be so into it that you wouldn't think about anything else but maybe that's wishful thinking," Tony explained.

"Or just confidence in your abilities, yes?" Ziva teased before growing serious again. "There was nothing about what happened that night that would have reminded me. Foreplay was not part of it with Saleem or Rafiq."

Tony remained quiet and there was a sadness in his expression that Ziva had never seen. Ziva wondered if maybe it was because she had never before had the courage to look into his eyes while she talked about her ordeal.

"You are afraid that you need to know all the details about what happened to make this work. I cannot talk about that and I do not think you can hear it either," Ziva said quietly.

"Can you at least tell me what not to do? I want it to be good for you, Princess. I guess I didn't get it. I've been thinking I could make it about you, you know. Remind you what it feels like to have someone be about giving you pleasure. I figured as long as we took it slow, you'd be okay," Tony said with discouragement.

"Just because I am nervous does not mean I will not enjoy it. Maybe I should have said this first. I…I liked having your hands on me. I liked it very much," Ziva told him eliciting a smug smile from him. "When we were undercover that time…so much has changed since then. It will not be like that. I cannot undress for you. I will not be aggressive or be the one to initiate anything. Not the first time. I am concerned that pain could trigger a flashback. I know you will be gentle but I need you to be especially careful about that. And I…there is something else I have been thinking about."

"What is it?" Tony said as he reached over to brush her hair out of her face.

"I have been tested twice since I have been back from Somalia and the results were negative both times. And I am on birth control pills. Do you think we could…I do not want to use a condom. I think it could be a trigger for me as well," Ziva explained hesitantly.

Ziva was worried about this request. She knew Tony would be militant about her safety. If he had any concerns, there was no way he would agree. It was something she wanted desperately, though.

"I haven't been with anyone since my last physical and everything was cool then. I guess it would be safe as long as we're covered on the pregnancy thing. That's supposed to be one of the benefits of a monogamous relationship, right? It's not like I use condoms because I think they're fun," Tony agreed much to Ziva's relief. "What else?"

"That is all," Ziva informed him. "What did you think we needed to talk about?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay with what happened. Make sure it wasn't moving too fast and that you enjoyed it as much as I thought you did. That's all. And I wanted to talk about this weekend. I've spent a lot of time thinking about this weekend. Well, more like I've been thinking about having sex with you," Tony admitted.

"I am shocked," Ziva teased.

"It's not like that," Tony defended. "I've been thinking about you and how to make it good for you."

"I know that you have," Ziva told him reaching over to give him a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

******

Ziva sat at her desk Wednesday morning reviewing bank records when a shadow fell across the paper. She looked up to find Gibbs staring intently.

"I do not have anything new yet, Gibbs. This will take some time."

"Need to talk to you about something else. My office."

Ziva swallowed and got up slowly to follow Gibbs to the elevator. When Tuesday passed without Gibbs acknowledging the details Ziva had revealed about Somalia, she'd hoped she had escaped talking with him. Tony looked concerned but gave her an encouraging smile before she turned the corner. Once inside the elevator, Ziva stared intently at her feet as Gibbs hit the emergency stop.

"That was good work with Hannah. And I'm not talking about getting her story for the FBI. That kid's got a long road ahead but she's gonna be alright because you showed her it's okay to talk about it."

Gibbs gently reached out to cup her face in his hand. He slowly lifted her chin forcing her to meet his eyes before he spoke. Gibbs had witnessed the longing of her heart as she watched Calleigh and Hannah reunited with their fathers. She desperately wanted a father that loved her and had missed her. He knew he could never fully fill that void just as she could not replace what he had lost. He gave her what comfort he could offer, though.

"I looked for you. Every day for months."

"You wanted me safe despite no longer trusting me. It is more than I deserved. Thank you for killing Saleem," Ziva awkwardly told him as she attempted to reach for the emergency switch.

"Hey," Gibbs said as he thwarted her effort to restart the elevator. "It was _less_ than you deserved."

"Ben-Gidon wrote me that Eli is sick. I have not had a chance to tell you but I told Tony as soon as I received the message," Ziva blurted out as she suddenly realized she'd gotten distracted by the search for Calleigh and forgotten to tell Gibbs about Eli's alleged illness.

Gibbs saw it for the desperate play that it was. Ziva wanted to change the subject but more importantly, she didn't want to lose his trust again.

"I stopped questioning your loyalty months ago," Gibbs assured her. "Vance has heard the cancer rumors too."

"Do you think it is true?" Ziva asked.

"Probably is. Eli is definitely going to a hospital twice a week for something."

"He wants me to feel pity for him but I do not. Cancer is no respecter of good or evil. It does not make him a better father because he is battling a life threatening illness," Ziva stated emphatically.

"Nope, sure doesn't," Gibbs agreed.

Although Gibbs knew Ziva was uncomfortable, there was one more thing he had to say. He'd known what must've happened in that camp from the moment he saw her face for the first time in Somalia. The difference was that she was aware of his knowledge now. Grasping her shoulders, he gently pulled her close enough to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad you survived, Ziver."

******

Ziva and Tony got home in time to catch the second half of the Capitals game Wednesday night. Ziva had already filled Tony in on her conversation with Gibbs. Choosing not to think about it, they kept the evening light hearted and fun for the most part. The game went into over time. Once it was finally finished and they were sitting in bed, Tony surprised Ziva with a Valentine's present.

"I thought the trip was my gift," Ziva said clearly caught off guard.

"This is something you need for the trip," Tony explained.

Ziva opened the bag to find a swim suit similar in style to the one she had worn almost two years ago in Los Angeles. Instead of black, it was a rich dark red.

"For the hot tub. I figured you hadn't had a chance to buy one," Tony told her.

"You are right. I have not purchased a new suit but I thought you said the hot tub was on the balcony. I assumed I would not need a suit. It will be much too cold to use the hot tub," Ziva argued.

"You've never been hot tubbing outside in the cold? It's awesome. And I was thinking we might want to use it when we first get there. You know, before…you said undressing would be hard."

"And you are very thoughtful," Ziva said before leaning in to kiss him. When they came up for air, she told him "I ordered your present. I am picking it up during lunch on Friday."

"I thought this was my present," Tony said as his finger slowly traced a line from her neck to her stomach causing Ziva to jump slightly as it passed between her breasts.

A little breathless, she told him, "I thought you deserved something else as well for your patience."

"So do you think if I continue to be patient I might have a little part of my present tonight?" Tony asked as his fingers teased the hem of her pajama shirt.

"You are trying to seduce me, yes? Build anticipation for this weekend," Ziva observed as Tony lifted her hair so his lips could tease the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Oh, no, this is completely selfish. I just don't want to wait until Friday night to put my hands on you again," Tony said honestly before pleading, "Only a little touching, okay? I promise your pajamas will stay on."

Ziva was unprepared for the flood of desire she felt when Tony admitted he wanted to touch her. Unable to speak, she merely nodded before she reached her arms around his neck and poured her heart into kissing him. Tony was much less cautious this time and slipped his hands under her shirt almost immediately. He spent a few moments dancing his fingertips lightly across her back and stomach. Sensing the urgency in her kisses, he soon gave them both what they really wanted and palmed her breasts.

When he felt her nipples hardened beneath his hands, Tony began the teasing and tweaking he knew Ziva craved. He was prepared for her soft moans of pleasure this time. He held his own desire in check as he continued his ministrations.

"Lay down for me," he whispered softly in her ear.

Ziva pulled back to look into his eyes. She wasn't panicking but she was definitely cautious.

"I'll keep my promise, Princess. Lay down."

This time Ziva complied and slid down onto her back. He shifted until he lay on his side next to her and slid his free hand back underneath her shirt to resume his previous activity. Meanwhile, he began kissing her neck and trailing his lips along her collar bone hinting at what he wanted.

Having Tony's arm under her shirt had raised the garment enough to expose part of Ziva's stomach and he shifted to kiss her there next. He raised his eyes in silent question. She nodded expectantly and he raised her shirt enough to expose her. He hissed in appreciation at the sight before him.

"You're more beautiful than I remembered," he breathed against her caramel skin eliciting goose bumps across her flesh.

Ziva held still in anticipation as Tony's lips skirted across the top of her breast. He gradually drew closer to the stiffened peak until his tongued danced tantalizingly around it and he gently suckled her. Oh, my God, Ziva thought as something akin to an electric shock jolted straight to her core. Was it because it had been so long or had she never been with anyone who made it feel this good?

"Ohhh," Ziva whimpered as she began to squirm beside Tony.

Tony forced himself to remain solidly in control despite Ziva's enticing reaction. He slowly slid his hand from Ziva's other breast to her hip. Using his thumb he drew slow circles against the fabric of her pajama pants. When she didn't tense, he allowed his hand to drift downward slightly. As soon as he did, he felt her jump and then freeze beneath him. He immediately moved his hand back to her ribs and his lips left her breast to find her mouth again. As he kissed her, he gently pulled her shirt back into place. Ziva looked discouraged when the kiss ended.

"You are stopping," she observed.

"It's getting late and I promised your clothes would stay on. I need to stop even if you don't."

"You are saying that so I will not feel discouraged," she told him.

"No, I'm saying it because I was close to breaking my promise that I would only touch you tonight. You need to know you can trust what I say and that I won't go back on it in the heat of the moment. Breaking promises seems like a very bad idea. We can wait until this weekend. We'll have three days to take our time, okay? We'll get there, Princess, I promise."

"Okay," Ziva sighed acknowledging the wisdom in his words. "If it was your intention to make me impatient for Friday night, you have succeeded."

Tony gave his most endearing grin and then kissed her good night.

******

Eli David gingerly approached his desk chair. His body was betraying him. He was confident he would beat this disease but the fight was excruciating and it was humbling him. The pain alone could bring a lesser man to his knees. It was the loss of control of some of his most basic functions that dealt the most severe blow to his pride, though. Few would have realized it but he had been a broken man long before his diagnosis. When Ben-Gidon reported that Ziva had gone ahead to Saleem's camp alone, Eli had been certain he had lost his last remaining child. He accepted no responsibility for his role in her assumed death but he did grieve for her.

As a young man, Eli had been a passionate but self-centered idealist determined to ensure Israel remained a sovereign nation. By the time he had married and had children, his zeal had turned to a consuming hatred and bitterness for those who sought to destroy his homeland. He had long ago begun to justify any means necessary to win the fight including the sacrifice of his own children. Ziva had been his indestructible one, though, and it was her loss that finally cracked his hardened heart.

When NCIS found Ziva alive, he had been determined to have her back. It did not matter what she needed; she was his. Seeing her for the first time since her rescue had deeply affected him. She was alive but she was not what she had once been. For perhaps the first time in his life, Eli David put his child ahead of himself. He would leave her in America and allow her to find happiness away from him. It was a far cry from the love he should have given her but it was something.

A report from Officer Bashan awaited Eli on his desk. Scanning the cover document briefly, he turned quickly to the pictures. When he saw the one from the parking garage at the Lincoln Center, he smiled in amusement. You have spirit, young man, he thought. Perhaps my fiery daughter has met her match. The grudging respect Eli had formed as he interrogated the young agent the past spring had only grown over the last year. It occurred to him that Tony DiNozzo might be an acceptable choice for a son-in-law.

******

"So do you?" Tony asked as they sat in the car Thursday evening.

"Do I what, Tony?" Ziva replied distractedly as she continued to watch for their suspect.

"Do you think you'd be okay waking up to morning sex?"

"Why are we talking about this? You've been interrogating me about my sexual preferences for the last hour," Ziva asked.

"For future reference," Tony explained.

"I do not understand why we need to talk about this right now. Why not just wait until we actually have sex?"

"Because I usually figure out what's important when I get it wrong. I want to get it right with you. Humor me. Morning sex, yes or no?"

"I suppose if it was good enough the night before I would enjoy an encore," Ziva teased before growing more serious, "Waking me up with it might be risky but you are welcome to start something as soon as I open my eyes if you have already brushed your teeth."

"Duh. I wasn't thinking on that one. Sex with you is definitely worth dying for but I think I'd rather live to enjoy it if I can. Okay, next question. So how do you feel about…you know…?"

"You know…" Ziva asked quizzically.

"I'm trying to think of something to call it that's not crude. I don't usually talk about it. I just do it."

"By _it_ you mean oral sex, yes?" Ziva guessed.

"Oral sex sounds so clinical. Doesn't really do justice to the pleasure."

"I see your point. Asking how I feel about you going down on me sounds much more romantic, yes?"

"Actually I was thinking more of ecstasy than romance, Princess."

"Ecstasy, Tony? You are very sure of yourself."

"I've never had any complaints. Quite a few compliments, actually. It's all about taking your time. So is that the kind of morning encore you might be interested in?"

"I do not know. I do not have much experience with that particular pleasure."

"Seriously, Ziva…no way. You're teasing me."

"It is a very vulnerable position. I like to be in control," Ziva said defensively already regretting her honesty.

"Some things make giving up control worth it, Princess," Tony replied gently as he realized she was serious.

"I will keep that in mind," Ziva said clearly uncomfortable. "Do you…are you hoping to be on the receiving end of such a morning encore?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's something I've enjoyed in the past but I'm not sure now, you know? Not after what you went through. Was it something…did you like it before?"

"It was something I used both to give pleasure and to gain information," Ziva replied emotionlessly.

"I guess I'm not sure how I feel about it for us. I think I would need to be absolutely sure you were doing it for the right reason."

"What reason is that?"

"When you figure it out and tell me, then I'll know it's okay."

"That makes no sense, Tony."

"It will when you figure it out, Princess. Ugh, I'm sick of sitting in this car. Is this guy ever going to show?" Tony said acting as if he was changing the subject.

Although he continued to a talk about other things, Tony's hand slipped over Ziva's knee. He began moving his thumb in slow circles against her leg. His hand remained a safe distance from anything risqué but it stirred both of their thoughts nonetheless. When Ziva looked over at him, he subtly licked his lips.

"Oh my God," Ziva said rolling her eyes.

Tony scrutinized her closely for a moment and then asked, "Are you blushing?"

"What? No. Stop being ridiculous, Tony."

"I think you are. You're blushing. Does that mean you might be thinking about giving me a little control? You know, someday in the future, like maybe this weekend?"

"How do you know it is not right now?" Ziva asked him with a very sultry look.

"Because we're on a stake out or did you forget?" Seeing her grin, Tony added, "Okay, now you're teasing me."

They were interrupted from any further conversation by the appearance of their long awaited suspect.

******

Abby smiled over at Ziva as they drove to pick up Tony's Valentine's gift during their lunch hour on Friday.

"This is an amazing idea, Ziva. Tony is totally going to love it. You must have spent a fortune, though," Abby enthused.

"No more than he spent on the resort. I wanted to do something to reward his patience."

"So this weekend is it, huh? Are you nervous? You seem calm but then I'm not really sure you'd let it show," Abby observed.

"I am a little nervous but I am also filled with anticipation," Ziva explained.

Ziva had a dual purpose when she asked Abby for her assistance procuring Tony's present. Tony had driven her to work so Ziva truly did need a ride. She also needed to talk to another woman. As much as Ziva loved Lucy, she had not grown totally comfortable talking to the older woman about specifics regarding sex.

Abby scrutinized her friend closely and then broke into a knowing smile, "Somebody's been engaging in a little preview to get ready for the main event. I want details. Tony's good with his hands, right? I always knew he had to be. You can just tell."

"Abby," Ziva said rolling her eyes. "It really has not been like that. Just a little touching but, yes, Tony is very good at it. I will tell you more details afterwards but if I talk about it too much now…"

"Oh, Ziva," Abby said with sympathy, "You are nervous. It will be okay. Tony will take good care of you. He adores you, you know. I've never seen him like this about someone before."

"He loves me," Ziva told her softly.

"He said the words?" Abby replied and then responded to Ziva's nod of affirmation with an ear splitting squeal. "Oh my God, Ziva. And he said it before you even…whoa! I think I get the expensive gift now."

"Abby," Ziva asked hesitantly. "Your friend…did she ever talk to you about what it was like the first time?"

"No, Ziva, she didn't. I'm not sure it happened before we graduated. I know it's going to be okay, though. You're ready, Ziva. I'm sure you are. You'll see. On Tuesday, you'll be sneaking up to the lab to tell me how great it was," she said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"You are a good friend to me, Abby," Ziva replied.

******

Gibbs took pity on his agents and cut them loose early Friday afternoon. He knew Tony and Ziva had a four hour drive ahead of them and Tim had plans as well. They had worked hard over the last month and deserved to enjoy their holiday weekend.

"Sweet!" Tony exclaimed as he eyed the red Ferrari parked in the spot next to his Mustang. "Somebody got new wheels. I have to know who's driving this."

"You are," Ziva replied with a smile as she handed him the keys. "At least until Tuesday. I have to return it then."

"You rented this for the drive to Hot Springs? In a hurry to get there, Princess?" Tony teased as he pulled her close.

"I wanted to get the same model from that Magnum show but I could only find new ones for rent. I hope this will do," Ziva lamented.

"Are you kidding? It's a Ferrari. And I get to spend the next four hours driving it with an incredibly beautiful woman in the passenger seat. Life doesn't get much better than this," he told her.

They quickly moved their luggage from Tony's car to the rented Ferrari. Ziva noticed a gift bag that hadn't been among their things earlier but didn't acknowledge it. When Tony opened the driver's side door, he was surprised to find a white note card on the seat. Picking it up, he realized it was laminated. Reading the words left him struggling to control his emotions. Ziva had filled both sides of the card with all the reasons why she loved him.

"You said hearing the words meant a lot to you. Now you will have them whenever you need them," she said softly as he sat behind the wheel.

Tony leaned over and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Princess. I'm going to spend the weekend showing you how much. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: For those of you who have been afraid a case would interfere with the romance again, have no fear. Gibbs is on your side.

Also, I just want to refer you back to the original summary and warning. This is my first attempt at sexual content. It was very challenging to make what I pictured in my head turn into words on a page. It is by no means overly graphic or sensual and definitely not nearly as steamy as a lot of what I've read on this site. You get the general idea, though, and it will hopefully stir the imagination. It is probably the only detailed scene that will be in this story since I think it's all I'm capable of writing.

Finally, I apologize for not putting more specific warnings on the previous chapters with the foreplay scenes. For those of you who like the romance but prefer to skip the sexual content, just stop reading right after Tony's "I love you" in the hot tub and skip to the next section. You'll get all the romance without the sex that way.

* * *

"Lucy's feeding Sammy, right? She's good with the worm thing?" Tony asked as he pulled on to Interstate 66.

"I asked her the same thing and she informed me she often baited her own hooks when fishing with Matthew. She will not touch Sammy but she has no problem with the worms," Ziva said with a smile. "Abby is going to buy more food and take it to her tomorrow morning. I never had the opportunity with the case this past week."

"You sure it's a good idea to get those two together again?" Tony joked before turning serious. "When was the last time you had a chance to really talk to Lucy?"

"It was before Calleigh disappeared. I will have much to tell her when we are able to talk," Ziva replied.

"You should plan dinner with her next week. I'll watch the Olympics or something. Figure skaters in sexy costumes," he said with a grin.

"Yes, those tight pants are often very…flattering although I believe enhancement is involved. I did not realize you found artistic men so attractive," Ziva said deliberately misunderstanding.

"Cute, Ziva. I was talking about those short skirts. Those are some of the most amazing legs I've seen besides yours, of course," Tony replied with an impish grin. "You know they have ice skating at the resort. They probably even sell those little dresses at the gift shop."

Laughing at Ziva's murderous glare, he returned to planning the upcoming week, "Just not Wednesday with Lucy, okay? Save that night for me so we can celebrate."

"You are assuming my citizenship is guaranteed," Ziva said with a frown.

"Just thinking positive. Either way I want to be with you. You should break out the note cards. Use this time to study," he said deliberately provoking her.

"I have had them memorized for weeks, Tony," Ziva said rolling her eyes before adding softly, "I have done everything I can do to become a citizen. Now we will see if Vance did his part."

******

"Gibbs," Vance called from the top of the stairs trying to catch the lead agent before he left for the weekend.

Gibbs turned from his path to the elevator and acknowledged his boss with a nod before ascending the stairs.

"I have good news. I just spoke with Mary Weatherford at INS. She's blown away by the recommendations Ziva received from SecDef and SecNav. You getting Morrow to throw in Homeland Security's blessing didn't hurt either. She's fully prepared to waive the residency requirement if Ziva passes the citizenship test," Vance said. Seeing Gibbs's smile, he said, "I'm guessing that won't be a problem."

"Better not be. She's memorized the constitution, read books about it, even went to the National Archives to look at it. Hell, you could ask her how many bathroom breaks the founding fathers took while they were writing the thing and she'd probably know the answer."

Gibbs turned back toward the elevator with a sense of contentment. Five more days and he hoped to see some of that constant worry leave Ziva's eyes. He was counting on the approval of her citizenship request to provide her with a greater sense of security. Her citizenship and permanent agent status wouldn't officially change until she was sworn in. Having it approved and scheduled should go a long way toward easing her concern, though. Gibbs smiled when he thought about the signed leave request he'd left on DiNozzo's desk. His senior field agent wasn't taking any chances. He was going to the interview with Ziva.

Gibbs smiled in amusement as he remembered that the personal time hadn't been DiNozzo's only request.

"_Boss, um, I know you don't want the details and I wouldn't have said anything before but now that you know what you know…this weekend is really important. I'm not just saying that because I'm finally getting to…it means a lot to Ziva. If there's any way to make sure we don't get interrupted…I mean, I know we're supposed to be off the call rotation but you know how that goes…"_

_Gibbs gave Tony a hard stare until the younger agent said, "Shutting up now, Boss," and returned to his own desk. _

Although he'd said nothing to Tony at the time, Gibbs intended to make damn sure his two agents were not disturbed before they returned to Washington on Monday evening.

******

Ziva leaned back against the luxurious leather of the car seat and closed her eyes. She knew Tony wouldn't be fooled into thinking she was asleep. He would leave her to her thoughts for awhile, though. Tony's suggestion that she schedule a dinner with Lucy had caused her to wish she'd had an opportunity to talk with her friend this past week. Even though it might have been uncomfortable, in hindsight Ziva wanted Lucy's perspective on this weekend. She probably felt like this the first time she was with Matthew, Ziva thought. Scared and excited at the same time.

For Ziva, this weekend was no longer just about overcoming what had been done to her in Somalia. We are changing our relationship, Ziva thought. Lucy is right. This is new level of intimacy and vulnerability we have not ever had. It is that much more so because of what we have been through this past year. I do not think I could do this if I were not sure of Tony's love.

Ziva felt ridiculous for being so nervous. It was hard to reconcile the scared, hesitant woman she was now with sexually confident, brazen woman she had been before her capture. Even the night she lost her virginity she had been less nervous than this. That night was a fond memory shared with a man she still called her friend. They had grown up together and gone through their army training at the same time. Both fearful of their upcoming army assignments and determined not to die virgins, they had snuck off to the weapons facility the last night before their training ended. They had fumbled and laughed their way through it and the second time had been much better than the first.

Anxiety was far from the only emotion Ziva felt about what was coming. Tony had made sure of that Wednesday night. She looked forward to Tony's touch again. She truly longed for it. His questioning of her Thursday evening had seemed ridiculous at first. She had a feeling that everything she told him she liked was going to happen tonight, though. He is trying so hard, Ziva thought. I hope he is not disappointed.

Tony pulled onto Highway 81 and took a few moments to appreciate the acceleration of the Ferrari. I can't believe she did this, he thought. He knew a grand gesture like this was a big deal for her. The laminated card now carefully housed in his wallet was an even bigger deal. Although he hoped she done all of it solely out of love, he knew gratefulness and even guilt probably played into it as well.

She feels like I have given something up to be with her, Tony thought as watched Ziva pretend to sleep. She has no idea how privileged I feel to be the one she trusts. He always thought being with a woman as strong and fiercely independent as Ziva would make him feel like less of a man. Having her stop guarding her fragile heart and place it in his hands for safekeeping had the opposite effect, though. Knowing a woman with her uncommon strength was choosing to be unguarded and vulnerable with him was a gift he cherished. It inspired him to be a better man.

Glancing over at Ziva, he wondered how long he should leave her alone with her thoughts. She wasn't overtly tense but he could see it building to that. Since their conversation Tuesday night, he put a lot of thought into how to make tonight the best that it could be for her. He'd been very deliberate about his actions on Wednesday. She'd probably kill him if she ever found out but he'd also taken the time to talk to Ducky. Since she feared a flashback, Tony wanted to be prepared. The kind doctor had walked him through the best way to respond to someone in the midst of a post-traumatic stress reaction. Tony felt better with an action plan even though he hoped he wouldn't need it.

"Hey," he said softly, "You awake?"

"Yes," she replied opening her eyes and turning to him.

"So, unless you're hungry now, I was thinking we could do room service and then relax in the hot tub for awhile. What do you think? You want to stop or wait until we get there?" he asked.

"Waiting is fine. I am not hungry. It is freezing outside. You really want to use the hot tub?" she asked skeptically.

"Just try it. I'm telling you, you'll love it. Hey, I almost forgot. Tomorrow night I was thinking we could do dinner and dancing in the ballroom. They've got something special going for the holiday. Did you bring a dress? If you didn't, we can buy one. And there's a snowmobile tour we could do tomorrow afternoon. Unless you're environmentally opposed to them. Some people are," Tony said mostly in hopes of distracting her.

"A snowmobile sounds fun. A motorcycle on snow, yes? You are not planning for us to spend all of our time in the room?" Ziva asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Just didn't know if that was realistic. I mean, it's been awhile. I don't want you to end up sore or anything. Besides, the ballroom thing is romantic, right? All part of the seduction," he teased.

"You have thought about this a lot," Ziva observed.

"Boring case. I can study bank records and think about sex at the same time," Tony shrugged.

"Is there anything that can keep you from thinking about sex?" Ziva teased.

******

Even with the cover of darkness, Ziva could see that the resort was magnificent. The huge sprawling building with red brick, white trim, and a clock tower at the center was a throwback to a different era. The interior design reflected both the southern and Victorian influences common in this part of New England. Colorful florals and stripes dominated the motif. It was not a style Ziva normally found appealing but in this setting it worked. The resort staff was immediately attentive from the moment they arrived. I guess this is what they mean by southern hospitality, Ziva thought.

Their suite was everything Tony had said it would be. The living area boasted a gas fireplace along with an overstuffed sofa and chairs. An ottoman served as a coffee table and it already held a tray with chilling champagne and an assortment of fruits and cheeses. The bedroom contained a queen sized bed with a thick pillow top mattress. A large bay style window overlooked the grounds. Ziva adored the window seat with its deep cushions and could not resist climbing into it for a few moments to appreciate the view. The bathroom had a claw foot tub along with separate vanities. French doors opened from the living area to a private balcony with the much anticipated hot tub.

"Wow. I knew Mike would take care of us but…oh,yea," Tony said.

"Mike?" Ziva asked.

"Buddy from college. He owns an advertising agency in San Diego. This resort chain is one of his biggest clients. They must be satisfied customers to do this. That or Mike supplemented it and didn't tell me. He did make some smart ass remark about how he knew when I finally went down, I'd fall hard," Tony explained.

Once their luggage arrived and they were settled, Tony retrieved the gift bag Ziva had seen earlier. Handing it to Ziva, he explained what it was.

"Abby gave me this a couple of days ago. She said it is for both of us but you are supposed to open it alone and then you decide when I get to see it. I'm guessing it's lingerie since she said to tell you she already washed it. I didn't peek, I swear," Tony explained. "So, what are you hungry for? You still want room service or we could go down to that little café we passed on the way up? Whatever sounds good."

He is getting nervous too, Ziva realized. It was so surreal. Up until this past summer, Ziva always assumed if she had sex with Tony it would be a spontaneous loss of control rather than a planned event. It also would have lacked any commitment or communication. And it probably would have resulted in either a temporary end to their friendship or the two of them pretending it never happened. This way was better but…weird.

"I…I am still not that hungry but you could order something if you wish. I think I would prefer to try the hot tub first and then just eat something from that tray," Ziva suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go outside and fire it up while you change," Tony decided.

Once outside, Tony took a deep breath. What the hell was this about? He wasn't supposed to the one getting anxious. It's the change in our relationship, he realized. It's not like I've been just waiting a couple months for this. It's been almost five years. She's my partner. I've told her things no one else knows. I'm about to have sex with the best friend I've ever had. With that thought, the nervousness started to leave him. Having someone else know him so intimately both emotionally and physically was disconcerting. The fact that it was Ziva, though, gave him a sense of peace.

Ziva deliberately did not spend any time in front of the mirror after putting on her new swimsuit. She did not want the reminder that her skin still bore the marks of her ordeal. The balcony would provide a cover of darkness so Tony would not need to be reminded just yet either. She quickly wrapped herself in one of the soft, thick hotel robes and then secured her hair up so it would not get wet.

Unable to resist, she took a moment to open Abby's gift bag. The contents caused her to once again be incredibly thankful for her friend's sensitivity. As lingerie went, it was very conservative. Conservative and perfect. Abby must have instinctively known how difficult undressing would be because the outfit contained two pieces: a baby doll styled nightgown and panties. The fabric was a deep jewel toned red silk and lace combination that revealed little but hinted at everything. The nightgown had a deep v-neck with spaghetti straps and an empire waist. Tony could easily slip the straps off her shoulders and touch her without removing it. Even when it did come off, she would still have the panties until she was ready to give that part of herself to him. With a smile, Ziva grabbed the second robe and went to join Tony.

Her breath hitched when she found him standing in the bedroom wearing only his swim trunks. Despite having him spend the night at her apartment so frequently, it had been a long time since she had seen him this way. The cold weather had forced him to remain fully clothed. Out of consideration for what she had been through, he had never changed clothes in front of her either. The sight of him now gave her a greater appreciation for what was to come.

"Like what you see?" he teased as he reached for the robe she offered. "It's gotten colder out there so the secret is to move fast. Once you're in the water, it'll feel great."

Tony was right about how it felt once they were sitting inside the hot tub. Of course, it helped that he had immediately pulled her sideways into his lap and kissed her. As his tongue forcefully explored her mouth, it hit her. She realized Tony's insistence that they start the evening in the hot tub had been very deliberate. The warm water would slow things down for him while he concentrated on building her desire. Even the position they were in gave her the upper hand. She could easily pull away from him if needed.

As the kiss ended, Ziva pulled back enough to look into Tony's eyes and placed her hand gently on his cheek, "I love you. More than you will ever understand. Thank you for everything you have done to make this easier for me. You make me feel…I cannot explain it. Treasured. Cherished in a way I have never been in my life but somehow it does not diminish who I am."

"I love you too, Princess," Tony whispered into her ear before his lips found her neck.

Tony cradled her against him with one arm around her and his hand resting on her hip. Ziva leaned back into his arm as he kissed her neck and then found a sensitive spot on her collar bone. His other hand had begun teasing the skin along her ribs. She wanted to scream in impatience for him to move faster but she knew the slow tease was intentional.

By the time his fingers caressed her breast, her lips were swollen and her jaw ached from kissing him. Tony gently turned her and shifted her off his lap to sit on the bench. He knelt in front of her with his eyes level with hers. Without saying a word, his lips found her neck again and his thumbs began to brush across the front of her bikini top. Just as he reached for the clasp of suit, reality hit Ziva.

"Stop," she whispered softly. "We need to go inside for this. We may not have as much privacy as we think."

"Mossad," Tony said as realization dawned. "Do you really think…"

"I do not know but I have no desire to share this with anyone but you. Besides, a warm fire sounds good, yes?"

"Yea, it does. Stay here," he told her as he climbed out and put his robe on as quickly as possible. Holding her robe open, he said, "Whenever you're ready. It's not as bad as you think it will be."

Once they were inside, Tony was shocked to realize they'd been in the hot tub almost an hour. He sent Ziva to the bathroom to change while he put on a pair of silk pajama pants and started the fire. On impulse, he took the comforter off the bed and spread it in front of the fireplace. He also grabbed a throw blanket from the couch and put it nearby in case she was cold. Last he poured the champagne. Leaning back against one of the overstuffed chairs, he rested his chin on his raised knee. Tony stared into the fire lost in thought as he contemplated the words Ziva had said to him in the hot tub.

"If you were naked, you would look like one of those Greek statues," Ziva teased as she approached him slowly.

Tony looked up and smiled. Abby had chosen well and the color and style of the nightgown flattered Ziva perfectly. She had taken her hair down and the steam from the hot tub had left it curly and full. She looked amazing.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said as reached his hand up and guided her to sit between his legs. Pulling her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. Shifting slightly so she could watch the fire, she leaned her head against his shoulder. He handed her one of the champagne glasses.

"Trying to lower my inhibitions?" she joked.

"I'm having a little trouble remembering you have inhibitions with you dressed like this," he responded.

She reached over to set the glass of champagne down and looked into his eyes.

"I am ready, Tony. I want this."

Downing the rest of his champagne quickly, Tony lifted her chin and gently kissed her. She started to protest when he pulled away but he put a finger to her lips.

"I'm not going to ruin this by asking you every ten seconds if you're okay. I'll pay attention to your signals but if you need to stop I want you to say it, alright? Promise?" he asked.

"Yes."

Tony sat up straighter and shifted so that they were facing each other. He reached for her and his mouth found hers again as his hands began to glide over smooth silk. She leaned into every touch and seemed to crave it even as his hands drifted below the small of her back. Finally, he could wait no long and softly whispered that he wanted to see her. She pulled away and slipped her arms through the straps of the nightgown and he helped her lift it over her head.

Tony had to remind himself to breath. He'd seen her briefly before but he'd never had the freedom to gaze at her unashamedly like this. Without him asking she moved to lie down on the comforter and he followed her lead. Although he longed to run his hand along the inside of her thigh, he forced himself to move more slowly. His tongued teased her ribs just a few inches shy of what he knew she wanted. He was surprised by her growl of frustration.

"Getting impatient, Princess?" he teased.

"Tony…," she warned. "Do what you did the other night. And do not stop this time."

Yes, ma'am, Tony thought with silent amusement. He was afraid she'd hurt him if he said it aloud. This was a side of Ziva he'd refused to hope he'd see tonight and he was enjoying it. He wasn't expecting it to last, though. Despite her demand, he did take a few minutes to build the anticipation before he complied and his tongue found the stiffened peak of her breast. He'd barely begun when she whimpered and her hips rocked against him. Taking a risk, he slid his leg between hers and she rolled onto her side to press down against his thigh with a groan. Surprised by her reaction to the teasing of his tongue, he moved to give her other breast the same tantalizing treatment. His hand drifted to her hip then around to her ass to press her harder against his leg.

"Please," Ziva begged no longer even sure what she was asking for.

The jolt she'd experienced the first time he'd taken her in his mouth Wednesday night was nothing compared to the throbbing emanating from her core now. Her body seemed to know the long famine had ended and the hunger was so great she could not begin to understand how to satisfy it. She could only plead with Tony and trust that he knew what she needed.

Testing her reaction, Tony slid his hand down the outside of her leg and gently pulled her knee higher. As his hand began to slowly drift back up, his thumb grazed the inside of her thigh. As he approached her center, he felt her tense and he moved his hand back around to her ass. He shifted to move his mouth back to hers and she kissed him fervently as his fingers caressed her inner thigh once again. With a feather light touch over her panties, his thumb brushed her center. She stilled but he sensed expectation more than fear this time. He gave her a few moments to stop him and then touched her again with more pressure. This time he felt her shudder with desire.

Ziva felt the gentle caress of Tony's fingers along the edge of her panties as he continued to kiss her. She longed for the courage to remove the barrier between them. Yet each time he hinted he might slip a finger beneath the fabric she tensed involuntarily. Please do not give up, she pleaded silently as it happened once again.

"Please do not stop. Please," she implored him as the kiss ended.

"Shhh," Tony breathed into her ear. "Patience, Princess. It's just going to take a little time. We've got all night."

Ziva tried to relax as Tony lips found a sensitive spot on her neck and then eventually returned to her breast. This time when his fingers teased the edge of her silk panties, she was ready for him and she moaned softly when he gently moved the fabric aside. The moan turned to a cry when his thumb circled the sensitive bud hidden there. He tried to patiently tease her but her continued cries of pleasure undid his restraint. Before he could stop himself, he had two fingers buried inside her while his thumb continued its torment. She pressed against his hand begging for more and he felt her building toward release.

Ziva felt that long forgotten tingling sensation beginning and again she pleaded with Tony not to stop. Her skin was humming and she could focus on nothing but the sensation Tony was creating.

Tony whispered, "Come for me, Princess," and she flew over the edge.

Tony was prepared to take a moment to allow her to bask in the afterglow. He tried to pull her close and ask if she was okay but she would have none of it.

"Off," Ziva declared reaching for the waist band of his pants. "Mine, too."

"I thought you weren't going to be aggressive the first time," he jokingly admonished as he complied with her wishes and removed his pants.

He was a bit more cautious when he reached for her panties. Looking into her eyes he saw no hesitation, though. He pulled them slowly down her legs and then kissed his way back up. Using his hand to guide him, he gently brushed himself against her opening. She spread her legs a little further for him and gave him a silent nod of assent.

"Now? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered in awe as if she couldn't quite believe it herself.

Tony slid into her carefully and stilled immediately when he saw her slight wince. Ziva held her breath as she stretched to accommodate him. When she was comfortable once again she dug her fingers into his ass.

"Move," she commanded.

Tony tried to move slowly but she felt so good around him. She wasn't exactly holding still either and they soon found a faster rhythm that brought them both to the edge. The sensation of feeling her with nothing between them made it difficult for Tony to hold out. He was trying desperately to last long enough for her to reach her climax first when Ziva gave him directions once again.

"Page 57," she ordered with an almost feral smile.

He complied instantly and reached between them. Ziva cried out repeatedly as he flicked her sensitive bundle of nerves. She gasped for breath as Tony continued the torment while simultaneously pushing into her with steady strokes. By the time the tremors began, her head was buzzing and coherent thought had ceased to exist. Tony heard her scream as she quaked beneath him and he finally gave in to his own release. After a slow return to reality, he shifted to make sure she was on her side against him and not trapped under his weight.

"Wow," Tony said as gentle fingers brushed Ziva's cheek. "Just…wow!"

She gave him a contented smile but said nothing as she moved to put her head on his chest. After a few minutes, Tony broke the silence.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything, right? I was trying to be careful."

"It would be impossible not to feel okay in this moment," Ziva replied contentedly. "And, no, you did not hurt me. I will need to get used to you but I already knew that from our undercover assignment."

"I think you just gave me a subtle compliment," Tony observed obviously more than a little pleased.

"You deserve many compliments tonight," Ziva told him still a little giddy from the afterglow. "You follow directions very well."

******

Tony awoke to an empty bed. It took a moment for him to realize it was much too early for Ziva to be up. They had finally moved from the fireplace when they both realized they were starving. They ordered something quickly before room service ended for the night. After they'd eaten Ziva had given him a sultry look and demanded that he "do it again." He'd taken her to the bed this time. She'd been less passive and he'd been less careful. The first time had been really good but the second was more the stuff of Tony's pre-Somalia fantasies. He'd fallen asleep exhausted with her in his arms.

He looked around until he saw her wrapped in a blanket on the window seat. She sat with her back against the wall and her head resting against the window. He was amused by how much she loved that window seat. He grew concerned, though, as he watched her raise a hand to wipe her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly as he slipped in behind her with a second blanket in tow.

Ziva shifted forward to allow Tony to sit between her and the wall. She immediately leaned back into his embrace and rested her head on his arm. He could feel the moisture on her cheek.

"What's going on, Princess?" he asked softly.

"Dream," she answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I needed to process it. It was not exactly a nightmare. It was something more. It is difficult to explain."

"Can you try?" he encouraged.

"Yes, I think it is important. When I told Lucy about the things Saleem made me do, she said the only power that he had over me now is what I give him. I could choose to believe him and continue to feel ashamed. Or I could believe the truth and feel like a survivor. Saleem said horrible things to me after he…he called me a name. The translation would be a combination of the worst racial slur you can imagine and the most derogatory word for a woman. He would spit on me and tell me no one would ever want someone like me. He often told me no one was looking for me," Ziva explained.

"He was wrong," Tony bit out as his arms tightened around her.

"I know. I dreamed about the day you rescued me but it was much different. We were not bound and you had your gun. I told Saleem he was wrong because you came for me and you wanted me. I spit on him. Then I took your gun and I killed him."

"That's pretty deep, huh? Like maybe you've silenced him. Or at least that voice you hear that tells you what he said was true. You are a survivor," Tony said proudly as he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder where the blanket had slipped slightly. When she didn't respond, he asked gently, "Is that the only reason you're crying?"

"I am scared."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of this. Of us. You believe that I am strong enough that I would have healed without you but I am not certain of that. It is symbolic that I used your gun to kill Saleem in my dream. I have grown to need you and that scares me. You have much power over my heart," Ziva admitted.

"It's the same for me, Princess. If you walked away now…I know you need a real commitment and I'm working on it, okay? I am. But you have to know I would never hurt you. I won't betray you. And I'm not going to just throw this away or string you along. Your heart is safe with me. What you said before about how you feel treasured, um, it's because that's how I feel about you. It's like a privilege to get to love you. You really are my princess. Ridiculously cheesy, huh?" Tony said with embarrassment.

Ziva knew he expected her to laugh or roll her eyes but she could not. After all, beneath the tough assassin exterior she was a woman deeply in love for the first time in her life.

"A little dramatic, perhaps," she teased gently, "but they are still words I will be happy to hear any time you wish to say them."


	26. Chapter 26

Ziva stretched and watched Tony sleep. It was past eight on Saturday morning and he showed no signs of waking. I believe I have exhausted him, she thought with a mischievous smile. She made a stealthy trip to start the coffeemaker without disturbing Tony. When she slipped back under the blankets, she moved to sit astride him.

"Oh, yea, baby. I love this dream," Tony groaned still half asleep.

Leaning down, Ziva whispered in his ear, "You are not dreaming, my love. Open your eyes."

"Hey," Tony said with a huge grin as he took in the view. "I like waking up to morning sex."

Tony tried to kiss Ziva put she resisted and sat up out of his reach.

"No kissing before you brush your teeth. You will just have to find other ways to occupy your mouth."

"I don't do sex without kissing. Get over it," he joked as if he were capable of resisting her.

"Liar," Ziva replied. "You _do sex_ any way I will give it to you."

Catching her off guard, Tony flipped them over and passionately kissed her. Maybe his morning breath is tolerable after all was Ziva's last coherent thought for the next hour.

"Want to go downstairs? The breakfast buffet lasts until ten-thirty," Tony asked much later. Laughing when her stomach growled in response, he added, "I'll take that as a yes. Shower with me?"

******

Abby lugged the tub of mealworms off the elevator and smiled when she saw Lucy waiting for her.

"Let me help with that, dear," Lucy told her after unlocking Ziva's apartment door. "It's such a treat to get to see you again. I was so glad when Ziva told me you would be coming by. Poor thing, she's been so busy the past two weeks. I've barely had a chance to talk to her."

A few minutes later, Abby sat at Lucy's kitchen table enjoying homemade bread and vegetable stew.

"So tell me dear, have you heard any more from that young girl who stayed with Ziva? Hannah, I believe it was. I only met her briefly but she seemed like such a sweet girl. Ziva only had a moment to tell me she was a kidnap victim. I do hope she will be able to overcome all that happened to her," Lucy said with concern.

"Oh, wow, so Ziva didn't get to fill you in, huh?" Abby asked. When Lucy shook her head, Abby continued, "It was awesome. Well, not awesome what happened to Hannah but Ziva was awesome. She was so brave. She talked to Hannah about what happened in Somalia to help Hannah talk about getting kidnapped by this evil cult. You do know all about Somalia, right? I mean it sounded like Ziva told you a lot. Anyway, Ziva rocked. She totally got Hannah to open up. When Ziva talked to her, it was like in front of Gibbs and McGee and everything. So now they know what happened to Ziva but she seems really okay with it. Timmy was totally upset at first but I talked to him and then he talked to Ziva and they're good. Gibbs didn't say anything but you could tell he was all in his biblical justice mode. Like he was ready to dig Saleem up and kick his ass, oops, sorry, kick his butt, all over again. Then Gibbs like talked to Ziva too and she seemed really good after that. And I think Hannah's gonna be okay too, you know? I mean, not like now or anything, but eventually."

Lucy smiled when Abby finally took a breath.

"It's wonderful to see how far Ziva has come, isn't it, dear? She is well on the road to being fully healed. I hope that means she and Tony will have a wonderful time together this weekend," Lucy said.

"So, do you think they've done the deed yet?" Abby gossiped with smirk.

"I think that is none of our business, dear," Lucy tried to say with sternness but her sparkling eyes gave her away. "My Matthew took me to a resort like that once and it was quite romantic. Of course, just getting to be alone was romantic in those days. Having young children can put quite a damper on things if you aren't careful. We always found a way to have some time together, though. Matthew would often surprise me a special date for just the two of us."

"You actually make marriage sound fun, Lucy," Abby said with a sigh.

"Marriage can be quite wonderful. Not that it is always easy, mind you. Most of the good things in life take a little work I've found. I'm convinced it is worth it, though. I wouldn't change a thing about my life with Matthew. Now, my dear, Ziva never tells tales. Is there a special young man in your life?" Lucy wondered feigning ignorance.

"Nope. I'm blissfully single. Well, okay, it's not really bliss but it's better than being with the wrong person, right?" Abby asked.

Ziva might not be one to gossip but she had mentioned the special connection between Abby and Tim. Lucy was wise enough to read between the lines. All thought she pretended innocence what she said next was quite intentional.

"Well, dear, now don't you worry. I'm sure the right person will come along before you know it. You never know. Maybe he is already a part of your life. That is exactly what happened to my Jason. He and his wife Melissa were the best of friends all through college and it wasn't until after graduation that he realized he'd fallen in love with her along the way. Of course, by then she'd moved to Tennessee and started a new job there. He wore his old car out over the next year but he finally convinced her to marry him and move to Virginia."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to talk to you about Ziva's citizenship. There's a plan in the works," Abby said conspiratorially as she deliberately ignored Lucy's story about Jason.

******

Ziva and Tony left the restaurant Saturday morning with two hours to kill before their snow mobile tour began. Hand in hand they explored the shops scattered throughout the first floor of the resort. Ziva was particularly entranced with a store that sold finer kitchenware. She considered the prices outrageous, however.

"So, you never answered me about the dress. Did you bring one?" Tony asked as he steered her toward a clothing store.

"I brought my black dress," Ziva replied as she drifted away from him.

Tony watched to see what caught her eye and when she returned to the same red dress for a second time he encouraged her to try it on.

"We've got time. Just see how it looks. For the fun of it," he told her.

Ziva knew the moment she looked in the mirror that Tony was going to try to convince her to buy the dress. It was similar in style to her black dress but much more modest. The front had a v-neck with a twisted design at the waist. The sleeves were capped and the full skirt fell a couple of inches below her knees. The cost was reduced for their President's Day sale but it was still significantly more than she normally spent on clothing.

"You have to get it. You can wear it tonight," Tony said when she finally ventured from the fitting room.

"It is too expensive. And it is not practical like a black dress. I might never have another occasion to wear it," she argued.

"Sure you will. Wear it to your swearing in ceremony. You could even wear it to your interview. You'll look patriotic," Tony teased.

"That is ridiculous. I am dressing professionally for my interview…" Ziva began before she was interrupted by the salesperson.

"How are we doing over here? Oh, that dress looks perfect on you. Not everyone can pull off that shade of red but you wear it beautifully. What do you think?"

"She's getting it," Tony told the lady handing her his credit card.

"Tony…" Ziva whispered in exasperation.

"Think of it as part of your citizenship gift," he told her.

"That is not necessary. I do not expect a citizenship gift," Ziva said.

"Come on, becoming a citizen is like graduating or something like that. In America, we give gifts for graduation. Really nice gifts. Get with the program and learn the customs, Ziva. You're about to become a citizen for crying out loud," he said deliberately annoying her so she would be distracted from stopping the sales lady before the transaction was completed.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and returned to the fitting room. Giving up on changing his mind, she handed the dress out to Tony. When she came out, he was wearing a victorious smile and holding a plastic garment bag.

"We should run this up to the room before it's time for the snow mobile thing. You know, you better get used to the idea of gifts. I happen to know I'm not the only one who's planning on doing it," Tony hinted.

"What are you talking about Tony? It is Abby, yes? You will tell me," Ziva threatened.

"Good luck with that. They aren't stupid. They didn't tell me the details. They knew you'd be able to get it out of me now that now that there's sex involved. All I know is they're up to something and it might be kind of big," Tony admitted.

"Who is they?" Ziva demanded to know.

"Abby's the organizer but there's been a lot of whispering between her and McGee and even Gibbs. And every time I've caught her in autopsy with Ducky and Palmer, they go quiet. Seems like it might be everybody but Vance. Who knows? She might even be recruiting Lucy since you gave her the perfect opportunity with the food for Sammy thing. So are you dying of curiosity now?" Tony asked doing his best to irritate her.

"I can live with not knowing until Tuesday. McGee or Palmer will tell me then," Ziva said with a smug smile.

******

"Shiiittt!" Tony yelled as he jumped as far away from the snow mobile as he possibly could. "Ziva!"

He looked around quickly and was relieved to find her already standing again. Naturally, she had managed to clear the overturning snow mobile by several feet. He, on the other hand, came within inches of having the thing land on his ankle.

"What the hell…what were you thinking? The guide said to stay on the path," Tony yelled.

"This is not my fault, Tony. I followed the instructions. You are the one who does not know how to lean into an incline," Ziva replied haughtily.

"I leaned into the incline, Ziva. An incline, I might add, that we would not have been on in the first place if you had _stayed on the path_," Tony argued.

"You leaned toward the bottom of the incline, Tony. You are supposed to lean toward the top. It is basic physics. You weigh more and you leaned down. Your weight pulled us over," Ziva explained as if he were a small child.

"You folks okay?" the young guide asked. "No worries. We'll get it up righted in no time. Happens to someone about once a month around here. Just be glad it didn't land on you. We had a guy break his ankle that way last time. Guess that's why they make you sign the release form, huh? You might want to stay on the level part of the path from here on out at least until you get a little more experience handling the turns. Lean toward the up side of the incline next time. Let me get some of the other guys to help."

As soon as the guide was out of earshot, Tony and Ziva looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Are you sure you are not injured?" Ziva asked.

"Nah. It was a close call but I managed to get out of the way. You know, I think I can stop worrying about the plague. I know how I'm going to die. It'll be from your driving. But hey, at least we'll go together, right?" Tony joked.

"Be careful, Tony, or you will be walking back to the hotel," Ziva told him in a steely voice.

"Oh, hey, come on. You're not seriously mad? I mean, you gotta admit it's funny as hell that you wrecked the snow mobile," Tony teased until he realized she wasn't smiling. "Ziva, come on, I'm just kidding. You're not really upset are you?"

Tony was worried for a few moments until she relented and broke into a grin.

"Trying to start a fight so we can have good make up sex, Princess?"

"I do not think we need an excuse to have good sex, Tony."

******

"So, I really wish we could afford one of the baby grands but I think we're just going to have to stick with an upright," Abby told the sympathetic owner at Bob's Used Pianos.

She had spent the last ten minutes explaining to him why they just had to buy a piano for their friend to celebrate her becoming an American citizen. Bob was clearly intrigued. It was debatable, however, whether it was the story of Ziva's citizenship journey or the adorable storyteller that had him so inclined to help.

"Well, I tell you what. We've got one baby grand that came in yesterday from an estate sale that I could make you a deal on. Normally, I wouldn't take a risk on one in this condition but the musical quality was so good I couldn't pass it up. I'll warn you, though, it looks bad. There's a lot of damage to the finish. I was planning to get a carpenter to work on it before I sell it but you're welcome to take a look," Bob told her.

"Jimmy, are you sure? It looks awful," Abby asked after her co-conspirator had finished assessing the piano in question.

"It's a great instrument, Abby. I know the outside surface looks bad but it's just superficial damage. It really is in excellent condition. If you're serious about going with a baby grand, this is the best we're going to get for our money," Jimmy explained.

"I think it's just the remnants of those Hello Kitty stickers that are throwing me off. I mean Ziva and Hello Kitty? It just doesn't work," Abby said before calling Gibbs to bring his truck.

When Gibbs arrived, he gave Abby a pointed look and nodded toward the sad looking instrument.

"You sure about this, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"This was a very expensive piano at one time," Jimmy rushed to explain. "It's in excellent condition, really. It just looks bad but, uh, you know, looks aren't always everything. I mean, they're important, of course, but…"

"It'll be at your house for a few weeks," Abby pleaded. "Maybe you could…"

"No promises, Abs," Gibbs replied but after seeing her pout, he added, "I'll see what I can do."

******

Ziva stood at the sink in the ladies' restroom listening with disgust to a conversation taking place across two of the stalls behind her. She and Tony had just finished dinner and had stopped for a quick break on their way to the ballroom.

"So, seriously, if I don't get a ring from that son of bitch this weekend, I'm sleeping with Bryce. That'll make him jealous as hell. He needs to figure out what it's going to take to keep me, you know? I'm not waiting on his ass forever."

"You show him, girlfriend. It's been six months. He needs to get his ass in gear. And make sure it's a nice ring, too. No less than five thou, for sure. Your finger deserves the best."

The girls exited the stalls just as Ziva was leaving. It was all she could do to turn away without telling them off. Of all the manipulative …they have no idea what love is, she fumed inwardly.

"Wow, what's her problem?" one of the girls asked with a scowl.

"Jealous much, bitch?" the other directed at the door without realizing the danger of angering Ziva.

Fortunately, Ziva was well out of earshot and did not hear what the woman said.

"You okay?" Tony asked as Ziva came over to where he was waiting.

"Fine," she said giving him a smile and a kiss. "I love you."

"Uh huh, I love you, too. What's going on?" Tony asked not at all fooled by her claim to be fine.

"Obnoxious conversation in the bathroom. I have a new appreciation for honesty in a relationship," she explained.

"I don't want to know. Forget about it and let's go dance," Tony said with a grin.

******

Ziva and Tony were cuddled in front of a warm fire watching the Olympics Sunday evening. Tony had grown worried although he tried to hide it. Ziva seemed very preoccupied. She was making an effort to focus on him but something was obviously bothering her. He had no idea what the problem was since from his perspective their day had been amazing.

Tony had wanted Ziva to try new things and he had not been disappointed. Ice skating had been hilarious. He'd spent more time with his rear end on the ice than she had. She'd teased him mercilessly for it. It was her first time on skates and yet she somehow managed not to fall. Snow tubing had been less of a challenge and more of a return to childhood. Before they realized it, they'd literally spent two hours playing in the snow. They'd even gone to the game room for awhile and gotten into a serious Wii boxing match. They'd had quite a large audience before Ziva finally kicked his Mii butt.

After dinner, they had joined the bonfire and marshmallow roasting in the courtyard. There they'd encountered a stressed mother trying to manage three young boys while their father was stuck on a business call. Unable to stand by and do nothing, they'd foregone the romance to help. It had taken three tries but Tony had finally figured out how to heat a marshmallow with no "black stuff" on it. Finally tired from all the fun, Tony had suggested they relax in front of the fire.

While Tony was engrossed in the television, Ziva's mind once again returned to the overheard conversation from the previous evening. She should not have been surprised by it. It was not as if she were naïve enough to believe the whole world was like Lucy and Matthew. Ziva was an idealist, though. Why would you want a love you had to coerce someone to give you? Your true soulmate does not need to be tricked into marrying you, she thought. It was then that she realized what was truly bothering her. It was Tony's words the night before about a real commitment.

Tony muted the television and turned to Ziva, "What's going on, Princess? Dreading the return to reality tomorrow?"

"I would like to stay here forever, yes," Ziva said with a smile before sighing. "I cannot stop thinking about the conversation I overheard in the restroom yesterday."

"Was it really that bad? Were they planning to murder somebody?" he joked.

"No, one of the women was planning to manipulate her boyfriend into giving her an engagement ring. She was planning to have sex with another man to get his attention," Ziva explained.

"Sucks but it happens. We see it all the time. I don't get why it bothers you so much. You don't even know them. For all you know, the guy could be an ass. Maybe he sleeps around on her and deserves it," Tony speculated.

"I supposed my experience with Eli impacts how I see it. Manipulation is not love. It is playing games. And it made me think. Tony, what did you mean when you said I needed a real commitment? You love me. That is real," Ziva explained.

Tony hesitated and swallowed before finally stammering out an answer, "I guess, you know, I was, uh, thinking of real as something more permanent. You know where you would be sure this wasn't going away. Um, like a start to your _I Love Lucy_ dream. Look, Ziva, I'm not really ready to talk about this, okay?"

"Okay," Ziva said tenderly. "Will you at least listen to what I have to say about it?"

When Tony nodded reluctantly, Ziva continued, "When I told you I was scared, I did not mean for you to think I need more than you have already given me. I know you love me. My fear was the result of my past and the vulnerability I felt from the change to our relationship. I shared it with you only because I wanted comfort."

"Ziva, I know you'd never try to manipulate…" Tony started before Ziva interrupted.

"I am not finished. Whatever it is that you believe is the start to my dream will not change anything between us. The true commitment comes from your heart. A ring is certainly no guarantee of permanency. Gibbs is proof of that is he not? Tony, you love me and only me. That is a commitment, yes? We have only been dating for three months and have much time ahead of us. I want you to promise me that you will not feel pressured to do anything before you are ready. That is what you told me many times. And waiting is the reason this weekend has been the very best time of my life."

"I guess I just think you deserve more, Princess," Tony admitted.

"Then I will give you the same consideration you gave me. I will be honest and tell you that I am hoping for more…someday. I want you to be a part of my future. But I still think waiting is a good idea. We are building a foundation and we will need that if we want this to last. You are worth the wait, my love," Ziva said.

Having said that, Ziva stopped talking and concentrated on showing Tony how she felt instead.

******

Gibbs gently ran the fine sand paper over the newly stained finish of the piano. What had started as promise to appease Abby had become a labor of love. He spent most of Saturday night sanding off the old damaged finish. Fortunately, none of the damage went below the surface. A good hard sanding had erased all of the scratches, drawings, and sticker residue left by the previous owner.

Gibbs had gotten up early Sunday to add a coat of stain. After allowing it to dry all day, he began a light sanding. He would apply another coat of stain the next morning. He would repeat this process three or four more times before applying a couple coats of lacquer. The key to refinishing was patience. One light layer at time with a light sanding in between. When he was finished, he would tell Palmer to have the piano professionally cleaned and tuned. Gibbs was determined that this instrument would be worthy of its new owner.

As he worked, Gibbs wondered if Ziva was worried about her INS interview. He debated whether to tell her beforehand that Vance was certain he'd cleared the path to early citizenship for her. He preferred to let her be surprised if she wasn't too stressed. He decided to judge based on her demeanor on Tuesday.

******

Late Sunday night, Tony lay awake with Ziva peacefully sleeping on his chest. God, I love you, he thought as his fingers stroked her back. It was hard to imagine he'd ever been afraid to admit it. And she was right about this weekend. It had been worth every minute of the agonizing wait. Over the last two days he'd seen the return of her confidence and the results had been beyond his wildest hopes. In this moment, it was impossible to believe he'd ever grow tired of being with her.

It was also impossible for Tony to be excited about returning home the next day. Although he knew the nights spent at Ziva's apartment would be even more enjoyable now, he was not looking forward to the intrusion of cases and real life. To love something, or rather, someone more than his job was a new experience for Tony. For years, his entire identity had been centered on being Gibbs's faithful protégé. Now he was more. My love, Ziva had called him and that described it perfectly. He was more than just a boyfriend. He was still struggling to understand how much more, though.

Thinking about the week ahead, Tony worried about the outcome of Ziva's citizenship interview. Although he remained positive for her sake, Tony was prepared for the worst. He'd done a lot of research on obtaining U.S. citizenship. He'd always bought into the myth that marrying an American citizen would solve everything. While it could keep an immigrant from being deported and enable him or her to have a green card, the marriage had to last three years before citizenship would be granted.

Ziva would meet the individual five year residency requirement in September. If things didn't go their way on Wednesday, the key would be keeping her here and eligible to work at NCIS until then. To that end, Tony had done a little more research. The state of Virginia had the most lenient laws for marriage. Couples could obtain a marriage license without blood tests and marry the same day the license was acquired. Maryland and Washington D.C. were much stricter and each had a waiting period of a day or more. He said nothing to Ziva about any of it, of course. Just something to have in my pack pocket, he thought.

The choice between marrying Ziva to keep her here and losing her was an easy one. The choice between being her boyfriend and committing to a true marriage was another matter entirely. I don't know why I'm even thinking about this, Tony thought. She's not asking for more. He suddenly had a new appreciation for how Ziva must have felt about needing him to wait for sex.

The thing that freaked him out the most about the life Ziva wanted is that he had no idea how to live it. I don't know what a working marriage looks like, he thought. He'd had no example of it in his life. Before Lucy, he'd never known anyone who'd actually pulled it off for more than a couple of years at the most. Gibbs was his hero and he certainly was no shining example in this area. That's not actually true, Tony suddenly realized. The boss was married to his first wife for a long time and it sure seemed like it was still working when she died. Maybe he just didn't want to make it work with anyone else, Tony thought. Although it made him very sad for Gibbs, that thought also gave Tony comfort.

******

"What did you do with Tony, dear?" Lucy asked Ziva Tuesday evening as she looked at the pictures from the couple's weekend getaway.

"He is watching the Olympics. A hockey game, I think. He wanted to give us a chance to talk," Ziva explained.

"Oh, dear, you look just beautiful," Lucy said holding up a picture of Ziva and Tony taken in the resort ballroom. "This reminds me of the photographs Jennifer and Jason always brought home from college. Flash! I believe it was called."

"Yes, I was not expecting there to be photographers. I was annoyed before I realized they would not bother you unless you called for them. And it was fun to go to the studio on Monday and see all of the pictures. The one with the overturned snow mobile is my favorite. The guide insisted on it. He said they take one every time someone turns one over. Tony and I still disagree on who was at fault," Ziva said with smile.

"Now dear, why do I think there is more to that story than you are telling me?" Lucy replied with a knowing look.

"We pretend to fight about it so we will have a reason to make up. That is all," Ziva revealed.

"Was this weekend everything that you hoped it would be, dear? You certainly seem to have enjoyed yourself," Lucy teased.

"Lucy, it was wonderful. Tony was wonderful. He was as patient and gentle as I expected he would be. And I feel…I am myself again. I have regained what was taken from me. When I am with Tony now, I am bold and confident and…uninhibited," Ziva told her.

"I am so glad to hear that, dear. You know, Abby told me what you did for Hannah. It is a sign that you have truly healed when you are able to reach out to someone else and help them through the same thing you yourself have faced. I remember the first time I reached out to a grieving mother after I lost my Julie. I finally felt like I could breathe again. The grief did not leave. It never will but at least it was no longer controlling me," Lucy shared.

"Yes! That is exactly it. It is not that everything that happened no longer affects me. It does. But every day, every moment is no longer defined by it," Ziva agreed. "Oh, Lucy, so much has happened since we have been able to talk. Not only with Hannah and Tony but I have learned that Eli is ill as well. He has prostrate cancer. He is expected to survive it."

"I imagine you must find that very confusing, dear. You want to be angry at him and, yet, now you have a reason to feel sorry for him," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"I feel that he is getting what he deserves," Ziva said quietly. "Is that giving in to bitterness?"

"Well, dear, I think only you can answer that. I will say that was my first thought about it. I wondered if maybe there is a little justice in this world after all. The man certainly deserves harsh punishment, in my opinion, but he is not my father. I only see what he has done to someone I love. I have learned the hard way, though, that unforgiveness only hurts the one who does not forgive. You are wise to avoid bitterness, my dear. I admire you for that," Lucy replied before moving to a happier topic. "Are you ready for your interview in the morning? You must be so excited."

"I am ready for the civics questions and I will have no problem demonstrating mastery of the English language despite what Tony says," Ziva answered with a smile. "I was feeling nervous about the residency requirement until today. Tony is the one who is worried though he pretends he is not. He asked Gibbs for leave time to go with me."

"Why is it that you no longer feel nervous, dear?" Lucy asked.

"I cannot explain it. Intuition, perhaps? There was something about the way Gibbs acted when we left…he is expecting a good result, I think. I have told you his gut is always right, yes?"

"Well, my dear, I expect a phone call the minute you know something. You simply cannot expect me to wait all day," Lucy said with mock sternness.

"Abby said the same thing to me at lunch today. You must both learn patience, Lucy," Ziva teased.

"Please dear, I'm much too old for that."

******

After logging in to her computer on Wednesday morning, Mary Weatherford reviewed the upcoming citizenship ceremony calendar very carefully. She had several applicant interviews today and most of them were likely to be approved. She wanted to have a general idea of the open slots for those soon to be citizens to attend a swearing in ceremony. Oh, perfect, she thought liking what she saw. She had an opportunity to make her first couple of applicants very happy today. These are the days I just love my job, she thought as she went to call her first interviewee.

"Ms. David. Ziva David."


	27. Chapter 27

"_Ms. David. Ziva David."_

Tony gave Ziva an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand as she stood.

"Hello, Ms. David. I'm Mary Weatherford. Let's go into my office, shall we?"

Tony watched as the office door shut behind Ziva. He knew he'd driven her crazy this morning asking her the civics questions repeatedly and giving her unsolicited advice. He'd finally shut up when he realized she was on the verge of hurting him. Actually, she'd been pretty gracious about the whole thing considering how annoying it must have been. Ziva had realized how badly he wanted this to go her way and she couldn't fault him for that.

The interviewer seems nice enough, Tony thought. He wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't Mary Weatherford. The slightly overweight middle aged woman did not fit his stereotype of an immigration agent. I guess I've just seen too many movies where they're deporting some loser who faked a marriage for a green card, he thought causing a return of his anxiety. He was dying to know what was happening behind that closed door.

The immigration officer observed Ziva as she entered the office. Mary had become insatiably curious after studying the young woman's file. The many recommendations extolling her invaluable contributions to United States national security were just the beginning. The fact that she was formerly a Mossad operative who was no longer safe in Israel added to the intrigue. Somewhere along the way, Mary had begun expecting to meet a real life Sydney Bristow.

Ziva seemed very reserved and calm…and normal. Well, of course she would be, Mary thought laughing internally at her own silliness. Despite Ziva's professional attire of dress slacks and a jacket, Mary could see that the young woman was quite beautiful. The immigration officer couldn't help but wander about the handsome young man in the waiting room as well. He was the one who was openly anxious.

"Please sit down, Ziva…may I call you Ziva? I'm not much for formality so please call me Mary. First, let me apologize that your original interview was delayed. I know that must have been very disconcerting for you."

"I understand you were on medical leave. I hope you are fully recovered," Ziva replied politely.

"I am thank you. I'm very glad to be back. Let's get started, shall we? All your paperwork seems to be in order so let's begin with a few questions. Why do you want to become an American citizen, Ziva?" Mary asked.

"I supposed you expect me to say all the reasons I believe this is a great country. I do believe that but it is not the reason I want to be a citizen. The truth is that I want to make a new home for myself and I have friends here. Friends that are trustworthy and who truly care about me. Friends that I…love. And I wish to be a sworn NCIS agent. American citizenship is a requirement," Ziva explained softly.

"Yes, Ziva, I am well aware of your many friends. Several of them have written me letters over the past month explaining why I should grant your citizenship request. Some of them, an Abigail Scuito in particular, are quite passionate about it," Mary told her with an amused smile.

"Oh, I did not realize they did that. I was called at work when the original appointment was cancelled and my friends learned your name. I am sorry if it was inappropriate for them to…"

"It's fine, Ziva. It cannot influence the process, you understand, but it certainly made my job more interesting," Mary said with a smile before growing serious.

"I noticed that your friends are all part of NCIS. Is that why you want to become an agent?" Mary asked.

"Fighting the evil in this world is something I have always been compelled to do. It was only after I came to NCIS as a Mossad liaison that I became an investigator as well. I cannot imagine not doing it. I choose to do it at NCIS because I am part of a team there," Ziva explained.

"It's nice when your job and your passion can be one and the same, isn't it? Why don't we take care of the civics test now?"

Mary proceeded to ask Ziva ten of the easier questions from the exam. She answered each of them correctly, of course. Finally, as a formality, Mary went through the motions of having Ziva demonstrate her English proficiency.

"Well, Ziva, your request to have the residency requirement waived is unusual. I must say this is the first time one of my applicants has had such a request from the Secretary of Defense, the Security of the Navy, and Homeland Security. That is quite impressive as is your contribution to the fight against terrorism. Truthfully, I've been looking forward to meeting you since I received your application. When you become a naturalized citizen, you will take an oath to protect and defend the United States against all enemies. It seems you've already spent the last four years doing that. Well, it creates extra paperwork for me but I see no reason to make you wait until September and my supervisor concurs. Congratulations, Ziva, your citizenship request is granted."

Before Ziva could fully comprehend what Mary had said, the woman continued, "You are probably aware that the next step is for you to be sworn in. There is a naturalization ceremony this afternoon at this location if you are able to attend. Otherwise, we will send you a ceremony date in the mail."

"I can become a citizen today?" Ziva asked stunned.

"If you can be here for the ceremony, yes," Mary said gently as she watched Ziva's calm façade melt away.

"I…I am sure that I can be here. My boss will agree to…" Ziva began but she was finding it difficult to speak as she fought for control and lost.

"Here," Mary said handing her a box of tissues. "This happens a lot so I keep them handy. Really, please don't be embarrassed. Even the men cry. It's an emotional moment to know your dream is so close to becoming a reality. To be honest, moments like this are the reason I love this job."

"Thank you. I did not expect to react this way. I…what do I need to do next?" Ziva asked after quickly regaining her control.

"Just be in room 104 a few minutes before two. You will need to turn in your permanent resident card and then you will take the oath with a group of forty-nine other people. It is a large room so feel free to invite anyone you wish. Video and still photography are allowed. I recommend you change your social security information and obtain an updated passport as soon as possible after the ceremony. Congratulations again!" Mary said as she moved to open the door.

Tony jumped at the sound of the door opening. It looked like Ziva might have been crying and his stomach dropped. He was at her side instantly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have to return at two o'clock today," Ziva replied.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Tony. That is when the naturalization ceremony begins," Ziva explained with a smile.

"Wait, today? Like _today_ today? As in you'll be an American citizen by the end of the day _today_? Not next month? Not next week? Not tomorrow? _Today_," Tony said as he struggled to comprehend before finally pulling Ziva into his arms.

******

"Has it sunk in yet?" Tony asked as he and Ziva ate lunch at a little café in downtown Fairfax.

"No. I do not think it will become real until I take the oath. Are you certain that Gibbs was okay with both of us missing the entire day? You could drive back and I can take a cab after the ceremony," Ziva suggested although she honestly wanted him there.

"You're kidding me. There's no way I'm missing this, Ziva. This is huge. Seriously, you don't become an American citizen every day. I was serious about it being like a graduation or birth or wedding. It's huger than huge. Boss gets that. He actually sounded good with it. What did Lucy say?" Tony replied.

"She was very excited, of course. I assume Abby was as well?" Ziva asked.

Tony's conversation with Gibbs had been brief, of course. Word had obviously gotten out quickly because Abby had called Tony before Ziva finished talking with Lucy. Tony did his best to act annoyed when he answered Ziva's question. He was desperately trying to keep her from figuring out the real contents of his conversation with Abby.

"I think she broke my eardrum with that squeal. Seriously, do you see blood because my ear still hurts like hell? Can an eardrum be damaged without actually being busted because it sure feels like it is? Maybe I should go to the doctor tomorrow," Tony said melodramatically.

"You are such a chimp, Tony," Ziva said with an obviously intentional English blunder.

"Wimp," Tony corrected halfheartedly knowing she was on to him. "You aren't buying this, are you? Will you at least pretend to act surprised when Abby shows up? She's bringing your red dress, by the way. We should probably head back. She said she'd be there about one-thirty so you'd have time to change."

On the drive back Tony finally remembered he had something else to tell Ziva. He decided now was a good time since it would serve as a distraction. He was hoping Ziva was buying his pretense that Abby was showing up alone and there would still be some element of surprise left for the afternoon. His only hope was that Ziva seemed very preoccupied with the thought of her impending citizenship.

"Oh, yea, Ashlynn called while you were at Lucy's last night. The guys have been back about three weeks and they're doing pretty good. They want us all to have dinner on Saturday night at this hibachi place they like and then go back to their house for dessert. She said James and Robert are really anxious to meet us. I told her I'd check with you. What do you think?" Tony asked.

"It would be nice to see them again. I would especially enjoy seeing Alyssa under happier circumstances," Ziva replied.

You might not have to wait until Saturday for that, Tony thought trying not to smile.

******

Ziva stood with Tony in the waiting area of the INS building forcing herself not to pace. Amidst all of her excitement about her citizenship she'd had one disappointment. She felt absolutely ridiculous about it but she could not help it. She really wanted to become a citizen wearing the dress Tony had bought her. Now that she knew Abby was bringing the dress, Ziva was even more anxious for her friend to arrive. Ziva heard Abby's entrance before she saw her.

"Ziva, Ziva, oh my God, this is so cool! I can't believe it!" Abby said sweeping both Ziva and the dress into a bone crushing hug.

"She's turning blue, Abby," Ziva heard Tim say.

Ziva looked up in surprise to find that most of her friends had arrived with Abby. Ducky, Palmer, and even Vance stood alongside of Tim. It was almost too much for her to comprehend and she once again found herself fighting to stay in control of her emotions. It was the sight of Gibbs joining the group a moment later with Lucy on his arm that sent her over the edge.

"Hello, dear. Wasn't it wonderful of Jethro and Abby to bring me? I'm so excited I get to be with you today," Lucy said gently trying to give Ziva a moment to regain control.

Tony realized Ziva was getting overwhelmed and shot a silent plea for help to Gibbs.

"Better get changed, Ziva. Gonna run out of time," Gibbs ordered.

When Abby started to follow Ziva to the restroom, Gibbs called her back.

"It's too much for her, huh?" Abby sighed contritely. "Maybe I went a little overboard inviting everyone. I just want her to know how much we love her."

"Just give her a few minutes to take it all in, Abs," Gibbs said gently.

While Ziva was changing, Lucy's daughter Jennifer arrived with her video camera and Lauren arrived with her camera and Alyssa. In the course of his conversation with Ashlynn the previous night, Tony had learned that Lauren was a semi-professional photographer. He had known she was talented from the picture she'd taken of Ziva and Alyssa. He hadn't realized she often photographed weddings and other events to earn extra money, though.

After hanging up with Ashlynn, Tony had called and talked with Lauren about the possibility of photographing Ziva's ceremony when it took place. At the time of their conversation, neither had any idea that the ceremony would occur the very next day. Fortunately, Lauren had been flexible and agreed to come when Abby called her. She had even pulled Alyssa out of school early claiming it was educational for her.

A few minutes later Gibbs stood alone outside the women's restroom waiting for Ziva. He had ordered Tony to go inside room 104 with Lucy and make sure she got a good seat. Gibbs could empathize more than anyone with Ziva. It was difficult for her to be the center of attention on such an emotional day. Gibbs felt the show of love and support was more important than any discomfort it might cause, though. Otherwise, he would've called a halt to Abby's plans.

Ziva took a deep breath and stared into the mirror. The next time I see my reflection I will be an American citizen, Ziva thought. She had studied the oath she was about to take as part of her preparation for the civics test. She knew she would make a promise to give up her Israeli citizenship at the same time she swore allegiance to the United States. She had no doubts or second thoughts. She knew it was worth it but she still felt some sadness. Glancing at her watch, she realized it was time to go. Ziva exited the restroom to find Gibbs waiting for her. He stared at her for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Ready to get this done?" he asked.

"Yes," Ziva answered confidently.

Gibbs stood in line with Ziva while she waited to surrender her residency card. When they reached the doorway of the room where Ziva would become an American citizen, she stopped him.

"When I asked you to allow me back on the team I was desperate. I only hoped to have a safe place to go every day among people I knew I could trust. I did not expect to gain so much. I did not know it was they, and not the apartment I go to each night, that would truly become my new home," Ziva said with a nod toward the group of friends inside the room.

******

Ziva stood among forty-nine other men and women and waited for the immigration official to begin. The fifty had many different reasons for being there. Some wanted to share the same citizenship as the man or woman they loved. Others fled a homeland ravaged by war and strife. Still others wanted to escape debilitating poverty and disease for a land with promise. Some, like Ziva, wanted to taste true freedom for the first time in their lives. They all shared one common purpose, though; they wanted to swear allegiance to the country they had grown to love.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please repeat after me…"

_I hereby declare, on oath,_

_that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all_

_allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince,_

_potentate, state, or sovereignty, of whom or which I_

_have heretofore been a subject or citizen;_

_that I will support and defend the Constitution and_

_laws of the United States of America against all_

_enemies, foreign and domestic;_

_that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same;_

_that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States_

_when required by the law;_

_that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed_

_Forces of the United States when required by the_

_law;_

_that I will perform work of national importance under_

_civilian direction when required by the law; and_

_that I take this obligation freely without any_

_mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help_

_me God._

Tony envied Lucy and Abby as they both shed tears at the sight of Ziva swearing her loyalty to the United States. He struggled to hold himself together until all the new citizens finally had been awarded their naturalization certificates and the official encouraged everyone to applaud them.

******

"Congratulations, Ziva. I really liked watching you swear," Alyssa said eliciting smiles from Ziva's other friends. "Do you want to come tell my class how you got to be an American?"

"I suppose that would be fun, Alyssa, but you will have to ask him if I may miss more work," Ziva teased pointing to Gibbs.

"Alyssa Martinez, your teacher expects you to give that report, young lady. Ziva is not going to do your work for you," Lauren said rolling her eyes at Ziva above Alyssa's head.

"Sorry," Ziva mouthed to Alyssa when Lauren looked away to take another picture.

"Hey, Alyssa, do you still have show and tell in the third grade? You could take Ziva for show and tell. She loves having everyone stare at her especially a roomful of kids," Tony suggested earning him a glare from both Ziva and Alyssa.

"Third grade is way too big for show and tell, Tony. I'm eight years old. Duh," Alyssa said sarcastically.

"Alyssa," Lauren warned. "What did Daddy tell you about saying duh to grown ups?"

"Don't be too hard on her, my dear. She probably just doesn't realize that Anthony is a grown up," Ducky said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ziva, I have to run. I'm so glad it worked out so that I could be here. It was so convenient of you to have your ceremony right here in Fairfax," Jennifer joked as she gave Ziva a hug. "I'll get one of the boys to make the video into a file we can email to you. About all I know how to do is turn this thing on and off."

"Do you have a minute to let me look at it?" Tim asked. He studied the camera for a moment and said, "It's got a USB port right here. I can just download it onto my flash drive really quick if you have time."

Jennifer nodded as Tony asked, "You carry a flash drive Prob…?"

"Uh-uh-uh, Tony, I don't think so. You're still probie-less for two more days, remember? And, yes, I keep a flash drive on my key chain. You never know when it will come in handy," Tim said smugly.

"Oh, yea, that's not nerdy or anything, McGeek…" Tony began.

"I carry an encrypted flash drive on my key chain, DiNozzo," Vance interjected.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being prepared, of course…," Tony backtracked.

"Well, Special Agent David, congratulations. I've got to get back to the office. We'll talk about your change in status tomorrow," Vance said before shaking Ziva's hand and leaving.

Once Tim had the video file downloaded, Lauren asked him to email it to her. She and Tony had talked about a digital scrapbook of the event. With the last minute change in plans Lauren had been unable to find someone to man her video camera. She was anxious to see if this video would be an adequate substitute.

******

An hour later the NCIS crew and Lucy sat in a restaurant in downtown Fairfax. The mood was jovial and Tony was glad to see that Ziva seemed comfortable. It was obvious she was enjoying having Lucy together with her NCIS friends. Once their food arrived, Ducky called them all to attention and raised his glass.

"Well, my dear Ziva, it seems that Jethro has squelched the idea of individual toasts so I have been elected to do the honors. I promise I will do my best to be succinct," he said as he nodded to the others to raise their glasses as well. "To Ziva, our very dear friend. Today you have made this great country your permanent home. We could not be more thrilled that you have chosen to make your new life with us. May we keep you with us always. Welcome home, my dear."

At the chorus of "l´chaim's" and clinking glasses, Ziva found herself once again fighting for control. When her expression became puzzled, Tim informed her that you can find anything on the internet including the Jewish toast to life. Abby noticed Ziva was struggling not to become emotional and attempted to relieve the seriousness of the moment.

"_Now_ can we do presents?" Abby asked petulantly as she had already been denied twice.

Much to everyone's amusement, Gibbs denied Abby once again until everyone finished eating. As soon as the waiter took Ziva's plate, Abby handed her a gift bag. Trying to be sensitive, Abby told her she could read the card later as long as she opened the gift now. Ziva pulled out two envelopes. One contained the card and Ziva wisely chose not to open it. The other envelope contained several pictures.

"Those are pictures of your gift," Abby explained. "Because, for one thing, we couldn't fit it in a bag. And we sorta bought it used so Gibbs is fixing it up and we thought he'd have a long time but then he didn't so Tim took pictures this morning. One of them is the before picture that Jimmy took with his phone so you could see what it looked like before Gibbs started fixing it."

Ziva looked through the pictures slowly handing each one to Tony as she finished. After a few moments, her silence became unnerving. Jimmy tried to fill it as best he could.

"It's an amazing instrument, Ziva. I can't believe it ended up at a used piano store. Really, the only damage was to the surface," he told her.

"It is…my aunt in Tel Aviv had a similar piano. I often played it as a child. I had hoped to have such a piano myself one day. It is one of the many ways all of you have returned to me much more than I have given up. Thank you," Ziva said slowly trying to stay composed. She then turned to Tony and asked, "How will I get it into my apartment?"

"I'm sure it can be done. Not sure where you're going to put it with Sammy's case but we'll figure it out," Tony replied.

"Don't worry about moving it, Ziva. I guess Vance was kinda unhappy that we left him out of the plans. When he found out, he offered to pay for professional movers when it's finished as his contribution," Abby explained.

Turning to Gibbs, Ziva asked, "When may I see it?"

"Door's always open," Gibbs replied.

Tony pulled out his gift next reminding her that the others had not allowed him to participate in their plans. He knew she would realize it was jewelry by the size of the box. Ziva opened it to find a gold necklace.

"So, the saleslady said it's the Hebrew symbol for life, a chai, I think," Tony said as Ziva nodded. "I figured, you know, it could represent your new life but still acknowledge what's good about your heritage. If you don't want something Hebrew, we can exchange it."

"No, Tony, it is perfect. Thank you," Ziva replied.

"Tony, that was an amazing idea," Abby gushed and the others concurred.

******

Ziva slipped quietly through Gibbs's front door just after eight o'clock on Wednesday evening. The celebration had ended a couple of hours earlier. Tony seemed to sense her need to have time to herself. When she told him she wanted to go see her piano, he reminded her that the Buckeyes and Wizards both had televised games. Instead of joining her, he stayed at her apartment to watch them. She found Gibbs and the piano in the basement. The lead agent merely gave her a nod and continued varnishing the piano. He pretended to ignore Ziva as she walked slowly around observing the instrument from every side. When she stopped in front of the keyboard, he finally spoke.

"You can play it but I wouldn't recommend sitting on the bench," he told her eliciting a small smile from Ziva.

She began a playing a melody that he did not recognize. At his questioning glance, she explained.

"It is a Hebrew lullaby. Israel is a democracy like America," Ziva told him.

"I know," Gibbs replied.

"It is ironic I had no freedom there, is it not?" she asked as she played with the necklace Tony had given her. "You asked me when my apartment blew up if this was my home and I told you no. When you are Jewish, Israel is your spiritual home no matter where you live. The more devout who are born in other countries often choose to move to Israel. It is called an aliyah. Today I did the opposite."

"Nothing wrong with you missing Israel, Ziva," Gibbs assured her.

"I am not confused about missing my family and friends or even the place of my birth, Gibbs. I know that does not make me less American," Ziva explained.

"Becoming an American make you less Jewish?" Gibbs asked trying to pinpoint what was troubling her.

"Eli told me to make Michael's mission my aliyah. He used my religion to control me. Saleem used it to justify what he did to me. I became a killer because I believed it was my religious duty to protect Israel. Since Somalia, I have been confused about what I believe. Tony thinks I should not be. He thinks I should keep what was good about my heritage and leave what was bad in the desert," Ziva explained.

"Ever once in awhile DiNozzo gets it right," Gibbs said.

"Do you think embracing my religion once again would open the door to the bad?" Ziva asked.

"Eli controlled you when you didn't know the difference. Now you do. Don't think there's much chance of it happening again no matter what your religious beliefs are," Gibbs responded. "Don't think God's got a problem with you becoming an American either."

"I really hate it when Tony is right," Ziva told him with smile before walking around the piano once more.

Gibbs could tell something was still troubling Ziva. He waited patiently for her to talk again.

"Today is a day I wished to be more like Abby," Ziva said regretfully as she pointed to the piano. "I found it difficult to express my emotions. Do you think they understood how much this meant to me? And that their presence meant even more?"

"Yea, Ziver, I think they got it."

Gibbs would never embarrass Ziva by telling her but her friends had been very clear about her feelings. Her ongoing battle to maintain control over emotions had been evident all afternoon. That alone spoke volumes to those who loved the normally emotionless warrior.

Ziva was at the bottom of the stairs when she turned to ask Gibbs, "Will I become an agent tomorrow?"

"You already are an agent," Gibbs replied without looking up from his work on the piano.

Ziva looked puzzled for a moment and then broke into a huge smile, "Will my status change on paper tomorrow?"

"That's up to the director," Gibbs replied.

******

Ziva returned home to find Tony half asleep on the couch watching the Wizards game. She snuggled into his arms before asking how the Ohio State game had gone.

"They lost. It was a close game. Purdue's tough this year," Tony said. "How's the piano?"

"Beautiful. Gibbs is almost finished. He has put a lot of work into it," Ziva said softly.

"It's right up his alley but still…means a lot, doesn't it?" Tony asked with understanding.

"Yes. Everything today meant a lot. Thank you again for the necklace. You have made me think," she said giving him a kiss.

"Yea?" Tony asked.

"I may go to a Shabbat service on Saturday morning. Would it bother you if I change our Saturday routine? I know you like things to stay the same," Ziva joked.

"Routines change all the time," Tony said with a shrug before focusing on the more important question to him, "Does it bother you that I'm not religious? I mean, technically, I guess I'm Catholic but I don't practice or anything."

"What do you mean? Religion was never an issue before," Ziva asked puzzled.

"I guess I mean for the long term. You know, in your dream is the person you spend fifty years with the same religion as you?" Tony asked nervously.

"If that were a concern, I would not have begun dating you in the first place. I…are you sure you want to talk about this?" Ziva asked.

"It's just hypothetical," Tony replied.

"Okay. Hypothetically, being Jewish is traditionally passed through the mother. I am comfortable with an interfaith marriage and my children would have the option of being Jewish if they chose. The most important thing to me will be giving my children choices since that is something I never had. Does that answer your question?" Ziva explained.

"Yea. So, has it sunk in yet?" Tony asked with a grin repeating his question from earlier.

"It is starting to feel real. I am an American," Ziva said happily.

"Alright, American Princess, that's the game. Time for bed," Tony told Ziva as he turned off the television.

"Before ten, Tony? You do not wish to watch _Dirty Jobs_?" Ziva teased knowing exactly why he wanted to go to bed early.

"We've got some celebrating to do. You realize this will be the first time you have sex as an American citizen?" Tony pointed out before kissing her.

"I am convinced you can turn anything into a reason to have sex, Tony" Ziva said a few minutes later as they lay in bed.

"This isn't about me, Ziva," Tony replied. Seeing Ziva's skeptical look, he added, "Seriously, you worked very hard to become a citizen today. I saw the application you put together. That was a hell of a lot of paperwork. And then there's all the studying and reading and memorizing the constitution that you did. You deserve a reward."

"Hmm, and I suppose it is sheer coincidence that you will enjoy this _reward_ as well," Ziva replied.

"I told you, Princess, it's not about me," Tony said with an evil grin before disappearing under the covers.

"Oh," Ziva said with shocked realization before moaning, "Oh, God."

******

"It's your call, Gibbs. She's been on your team for four and half years so she knows all the basics. I can make her a full blown agent today or tell her she has to go through FLETC first," Vance explained to Gibbs on Thursday morning.

Gibbs didn't have to think about his answer. When Ziva had first become a probationary agent, he had been determined that she learn to stop seeing herself as a Mossad liaison. Over the last few months she'd done just that. As he told her the prior evening, she was already an NCIS agent.

"Make her agent today, Leon," Gibbs told him.

"Had an interesting conversation with Eli David last night," Vance informed the lead agent.

"Oh, yea? He have anything to say about Ziva's citizenship?" Gibbs asked.

"He acted pleased about it," Vance replied.

"Still playing the concerned father? Or you thinking he's not playing?" Gibbs wondered.

"Seems genuine but then you can never really tell with Eli. He did sound pretty convinced she doesn't have the strength to be Mossad again. Talks like he's looking forward to watching her live her life. He wants grandchildren. He's given me that line before, though," Vance explained.

"Man's facing his own mortality. Might've made him think," Gibbs observed before moving toward the door.

"She needs to throw him a bone once in awhile. Give him enough to keep him cooperative," Vance reminded Gibbs as he left.

******

Ziva returned to the bullpen from human resources Thursday afternoon filled with excitement. She was officially a sworn NCIS agent! She was overwhelmed by all that had happened in the last week. She knew it would take awhile for her to fully absorb it. For now, she basked in the fact that she was finally safe. She had a home that was permanently hers and she had a family of sorts that loved and supported her. She stopped cold when she saw a large vase filled with red and blue wildflowers on her desk. The thought of the most likely sender filled her with dread and she shot Tony a questioning look hoping that she was wrong.

"Wasn't me. I'm all tapped out on giving gifts," Tony replied with regret.

"I am sorry to hear that. I very much enjoyed the multiple _gifts_ you gave me last night," Ziva responded in a sultry tone trying to make light of the flowers.

"Really?" Tim interjected with sarcastic disbelief. "I mean, really? You're going to bring it to the office now?"

"Only when the boss isn't around, McPrude," Tony told him with a smirk.

Anxious to change the direction of the conversation, Tim told Ziva, "The flowers were at the security desk when I got back from lunch. Some guy from the Israeli embassy had just dropped them off."

Ziva reached for the card with trepidation. As she suspected, the flowers were from Eli. The congratulatory sentiment and well wishes for her new life were expected. The sincerity and lack of an underlying message was unanticipated, though. Ziva immediately handed the note to Tony who read it aloud as Gibbs was returning to the bullpen.

"I am certain his secretary wrote it," Ziva said in response to Tony's raised eyebrows.

"Still need to thank him, Ziva," Gibbs ordered quietly.

Ziva sighed and nodded reluctantly. She knew Gibbs would not ask it of her if he did not think it was necessary. She was still trying to determine what to say when a new email appeared in her in box from Tony.

"Lauren just sent this. Msg to Eli?" the email read.

Attached was a picture of Ziva standing between Gibbs and Tony proudly holding her naturalization certificate. Ziva quickly composed what she hoped sounded like a sincere message of thanks for the flowers and even added a line acknowledging Eli's illness. Although she wanted to choke on it, she wished him a rapid recovery.

Since Eli had not laced his message with hidden meaning, she felt Gibbs and Vance probably expected her to give Eli the same courtesy. After attaching the picture, she blind copied Gibbs and Tony and hit send. I wish I could tell Eli that I hope his treatments give him as much pain as I experienced in Somalia, Ziva thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that her lack of forgiveness would only hurt her and not him.

******

The team caught a case first thing Friday morning. Gibbs was away from his desk getting a second cup of coffee so Tony took the call.

"Go gas up the truck, _Probie_," Tony ordered Ziva as he texted Gibbs.

Tim held his breath waiting to see what Ziva would do. He was surprised when she laughed instead of getting angry.

"It is ironic, yes?" she told Tim. "My first full day as a sworn NCIS agent is also the day Tony is allowed to say Probie again."

* * *

A/N: The sequence of events for Ziva's citizenship is based on someone I know. Minus the residency exception (he married an American citizen and waited three years) this is exactly how it happened for him. He went for his interview hoping to be approved and expecting to wait several weeks for a naturalization ceremony. By the end of the day, he was an American citizen. When I heard his story, my first thought was that it would be so cool if it happened that way for Ziva.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Ugh! This is very frustrating. For the last ten chapters or so, I have been putting sections breaks (supposed to look like this ******) per a reviewer's request. I have relied on them to signal the transitions in the chapters and without them some of the changes are quite abrupt. I just realized that for some reason they do not show up in the published version despite being there when I preview the document using the document manager. I'm sure that has been very confusing and I apologize. I will try lines instead with this chapter.

* * *

Ziva drove back to her apartment Saturday morning with a sense of peace. She had found a part of herself that had been missing for the last few months. Tony had just woken up when she left for the synagogue. He had kissed her goodbye and offered to get Sammy's food while she was gone.

Ziva had been surprised by Tony's question about religion and marriage on Wednesday night. She knew she should not allow herself to analyze it too much. Although he seemed to be thinking about the future a lot, she did not want to let her heart go there. I must focus on the present so I do not pressure him, she thought. It was difficult not to hope, though. When Ziva entered her apartment, she found Tony dressed in running clothes and watching the Olympics. He hit the mute button as she dropped beside him on the couch.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Familiar," Ziva replied. "Like returning home after you have been away on a long trip. Are you dressed for running? The wind is very strong today. If you wish to exercise, I will go to the gym with you instead."

The northeast was in the midst of yet another bitter cold spell. Fortunately, this one had not brought any snow with it yet. Ziva normally ran no matter what the weather. However, on more than one occasion the cold wind had caused Tony to cough and struggle a bit with his breathing. He shrugged it off but it worried Ziva. It's like Gibbs's knee that acts up when the weather changes, he told her. It's just something you live with.

"We could just stay here and do a little indoor aerobics," Tony suggested hopefully as he began nuzzling her neck.

"I was thinking of baking Ashlynn's cookies," Ziva said with feigned indifference. She pretended to be unaffected when Tony's hand crept up her shirt. "I distinctly remember you saying they were like really good sex."

"We hadn't had sex when I said that. I was talking about the generally accepted definition of good sex, Princess. You know, the kind of sex other people have. Not us. Nothing compares to sex with you," Tony said giving her his most charming smile.

"Your charm does not work on me, Tony," Ziva replied but she made no attempt to stop him.

* * *

"Oh, my dear, it is just beautiful. Jethro did a wonderful job with the finish. It will be a family heirloom for you to pass down to your children and grandchildren," Lucy exclaimed.

It was late Saturday afternoon and the movers had just delivered Ziva's piano. As Tony predicted, it had taken some creative arranging to fit both it and Sammy's case in the living room with Ziva's other furniture. Tony just shook his head at the configuration.

"You're going to have to climb over that end table every time you want to play the thing," Tony pointed out.

"I do not mind," Ziva shrugged.

"This place is too small," Tony continued to argue.

"I cannot afford anything else," Ziva insisted. "I am at the lowest pay grade for an agent, remember?"

Tony didn't say anything else but Lucy observed him closely. She wondered if either of her friends realized that Tony had not spent a night in his own apartment since they returned from their romantic weekend. I wonder if he has even been home at all, Lucy thought with a smile. She couldn't help but speculate about what Tony was thinking. Lucy was old fashioned and she dearly hoped her friends were heading toward a marriage. However, she was not naïve. She realized her ways were not the ways of the modern world. Her two young friends might choose to join households without a wedding. The idea of losing Ziva as a neighbor made Lucy sad. She had no doubt, though, that she would remain close friends with the couple.

* * *

Tony could not help but laugh at Gracie's face as she watched the chef prepare their dinner. Every time he threw a knife or lit a flame, she covered her eyes. She could not resist peeking between her fingers, though. Tony understood now why Ashlynn had picked a hibachi grill. Having the chef at the table kept the kids thoroughly entertained. The talented cook had just finished lighting a fire in a tower he built by stacking rings of onions. Soon the flame died down and steam poured from the tower. The chef then used his knife to scoot it across the grill while imitating a train whistle. The kids had immediately dissolved into hysterical laughter.

The chef's next trick turned out to be the best of the night but not because of his skill. When he cooked the eggs for fried rice, he cut one into several bite sized pieces. Motioning to Tony, the chef flipped a piece off his knife and into the air. Tony attempted to catch it in his mouth and missed resulting in another round of giggles from the kids. The chef went around the table letting each of the kids as well as Robert and Ashlynn make an attempt. After everyone had missed, Tony covertly pointed to Ziva. Without giving her any opportunity to decline, the chef aimed a bite at her. The kids watched in awe as she caught it.

The conversation during dinner remained lighthearted and fun. The Martinez and Cooper families were close friends but they easily welcomed Tony and Ziva into the group. No mention was made of Afghanistan in front of the kids. Ziva observed James and Robert carefully throughout the meal. They showed no obvious signs of their ordeal but James was rather quiet. It was hard to tell if that was just his normal personality, though. Ziva imagined the same could be said of her. It took significant effort to appear talkative in the midst of extroverts like Tony, Ashlynn, and Robert not to mention the kids.

James and Robert could not be more different in appearance and personality. James was tall and lean with blonde hair and blue eyes. His words were few but what he did say revealed a strong sense of humor. However, it was rarely at anyone else's expense. Ziva sensed a kindness about him and he treated Ashlynn like precious gold.

Robert, on the other hand, was much shorter than James. He appeared stocky from a distance but it was all muscle. Like his oldest daughter, he had dark brown eyes and hair. Robert had a very outgoing personality. Ziva could easily imagine him as the most social man in their unit. Despite their differences, the two men were very close. Ziva recognized it as a brotherhood born of facing combat together.

It brought both Tony and Ziva joy to watch the kids especially Alyssa. Ziva had been thrilled to see Alyssa's once sad demeanor completely gone. It was obvious that she and Robert had a special bond. He was a loving and affectionate father who clearly adored his two daughters. James, too, seemed very involved with his kids. Aidan was very much a miniature version of his father. Tony was glad to see no trace of worry remained in Aidan now that his father was home. He was simply a typical five year old boy.

After the group returned to the Cooper's house, Ashlynn served a cherry cheesecake to the adults. The kids wolfed down ice cream and then went to play in another room giving the adults a chance to converse.

"This cheesecake is incredible. I usually prefer cooking entrees over desserts but I have made your cookie recipe many times. I would like this one as well," Ziva told Ashlynn.

"That's the reason I married her, you know, her desserts," James told Tony prompting Tony to compliment Ziva's cooking as well.

"When we registered for wedding gifts, James was bored out of his mind until we got to the cookware. I think he put at least ten cookie sheets on the registry. Not to mention a mixer, muffin tins, and even a pancake griddle," Ashlynn remembered.

"We all get why he married you, Lynnie, but what I want to know is how Coop ever got you to marry him?" Robert joked.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who married up," James pointed out.

"Yea, we both out punted our coverage," Robert said with a loving smile at Lauren.

Lauren rolled her eyes and turned to Tony and Ziva, "We're in the honeymoon phase. They've been back just long enough to fall in love again. It'll wear off in another month and we'll be back to fighting about who didn't replace the empty roll of toilet paper."

"I don't know, babe," Robert said quietly. "It's hard to imagine taking anything for granted. I wasn't sure I was ever going to get the chance to fight with you again."

Ziva noticed James got up and started clearing empty plates as soon as Robert made a reference to their ordeal. Before she could think any more about it, Alyssa rushed in from where she had been playing with the other children.

"Mom, can we watch Ziva's movie? Please?" Alyssa begged.

Seeing Ziva's puzzled look, Lauren explained, "I have a DVD of your naturalization ceremony. It has the video as well as the still pictures. Alyssa has been my critic while I edited it. Would you like to see it?"

Everyone went to the living room where Lauren set up the DVD to play on the Cooper's television. She had done an amazing job inter mixing her still pictures with video Jennifer had taken. Watching the DVD was obviously the first time Ziva had seen the day from her friends' perspective. She had been facing the front of the room during the ceremony and guests were seated in the back. As Ziva relived the day, she looked over at Tony. Knowing she would be embarrassed if she became emotional, he started making goofy faces at her. When the DVD ended, everyone complimented Lauren's work.

"Seriously, if you ever need a reference, you can use me," Tony told her.

"I have another DVD with all the still pictures for you like we talked about. I also found a frame that will hold the certificate and a picture so just let me know which pose you want to use," Lauren told him.

"I thought it would be something to keep, you know, like how Lucy has her marriage certificate," Tony explained to Ziva.

"Thank you. Both of you," Ziva told Tony and Lauren quietly.

"Okay, I'm just going to admit I'm like the nosiest person there is," Ashlynn interjected. "I want to know the story of how and why you became a citizen."

"It is not possible that you are more nosy than Tony," Ziva replied with a smile before answering the question. "The short version is that I wanted to be a sworn NCIS agent and citizenship is a requirement. The long version is not a story for young ears to overhear."

"Young ears are going back to the basement," Ashynn said hopefully referring to the downstairs area the couple had finished out and filled with the kids' toys.

"Lynnie," James said with mock exasperation. "Maybe she's trying to tell you she doesn't want to talk about it."

Tony waited with curiosity to see how much Ziva would choose to tell their new friends. The two couples knew that Ziva had been instrumental in securing the information that led to the rescue in Afghanistan. However, no details had been shared with them. This was the first time Ziva had been asked about anything related to Mossad since gaining her citizenship. Tony was interested to see not only what she would share about herself but how much she was willing to reveal about Mossad.

"I was a Mossad liaison to NCIS for four years before returning to Tel Aviv last spring," Ziva began.

"You were Mossad?" Lauren asked. "Tony mentioned that your father was Mossad but I did not realize you were as well."

"Eli…my father, is actually the head of Mossad," Ziva explained in a matter of fact voice.

"So, were the guys that rescued us Mossad then? They wouldn't tell us anything but they obviously weren't American," Robert explained.

"It is Israeli policy to neither confirm nor deny Mossad involvement in any operation," Ziva said with a smile. "But I am an American now so I will tell you. Yes, the men that rescued you were Mossad."

"It was unbelievable. One minute you couldn't tell the difference between them and the rest of those Taliban nut jobs. Next thing we know, only two guys are left standing and they're dragging us out of there to rendezvous with an extraction team," Robert recounted.

"I have a message for you from one of the guys on the extraction team," James said quietly. He waited for Ziva to nod before delivering it in front of everyone, "I'm supposed to tell you it is from Malachi. He said to tell you that a change of name or place may sometimes save a person. He said you would know what he meant."

Turning to Tony, Ziva explained, "It is a Hebrew proverb. He is congratulating me for getting away from Eli and beginning a new life."

"Is that why you came to America? To get away from your father?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yes. He is very controlling and I wish to live my own life," Ziva said.

"He sounds a lot like my dad. He's the reason we never moved back to Texas after James left active duty," Ashlynn shared.

The adults were interrupted by Aidan screaming for his mother to come look at Gracie. Recognizing the tone her son's voice, Ashlynn bolted down the stairs. The remaining adults shared amused smiles as they heard Ashlynn's voice drift back up from the basement.

"What in the…? Coretta Grace, is that _lipstick_? How did you even…we do not put lipstick in our hair. In the bathtub. Now."

"Gracie is named after James's grandmother," Lauren explained to Tony and Ziva. "Well, at least Coretta was your grandmother's name, right James?"

"Yea. Lynnie wouldn't let me name her that unless we gave her Grace for a middle name. The Grace is for everything we went through when we got married. Her dad was pissed I joined the Marines. I just…9-11 happened my senior year. I had to do something. Lynnie really stuck by me. I don't think it's the life she pictured when she agreed to marry me but she's been a real trooper," James explained.

It was the most Ziva had heard James say about himself and it piqued her curiosity. She could not refrain from asking about his life just as Ashlynn had questioned her. Over the next hour, Tony and Ziva learned much about their new friends. In fact, Tony was surprised at how open they were about their lives. He had to admit he felt pretty comfortable around them as well. The group seemed to just click.

James had lost his parents at an early age. He and his brother were raised in a small Texas town by their widowed grandmother. He joked that she had raised him to be a southern gentleman with old fashioned values. She died unexpectedly the year after he married Ashlynn. James went to Baylor University on a full scholarship for basketball and met Ashlynn there.

Ashlynn and James had very different backgrounds. She was from an affluent suburb near Dallas and had been a high school cheerleader. Once at Baylor, she joined a sorority. She had a degree in interior design but had worked as a wedding coordinator before Aidan was born. Despite his public image as a philanthropist, her father was a controlling and sometimes abusive man. Ziva wondered if Ashlynn had fallen in love with James because he was the complete opposite of the man who raised her.

Lauren and Robert had a much different story. They both came from large loving families and had grown up together in Baltimore. They were high school sweethearts who married right after graduation. They had been married less than a year when Alyssa was born. Robert worked for a commercial airline at the Baltimore airport as a supervisor over the ticket counter employees. He had joined the reserves for extra money to support his young family. Fortunately, the airline he worked for was very military friendly and his job was waiting for him when he returned from deployment. He had aspirations of being a manager one day. Lauren had never worked full-time. She and Ashlynn talked of combining their talents and starting a business planning weddings and parties.

James, on the other hand, seemed a little lost about where to go next with his career. He had joined the Marines immediately after his college graduation and stayed on active duty for four years. He had been a civilian less than two years when his reserve unit was called up and deployed. During his time as a civilian, he had taken a job as an accountant and found he hated sitting at a desk all day. When he mentioned that he had applied with a couple of local police departments, Tony offered to help him apply to be an NCIS agent. James expressed concern over the possibility of being assigned somewhere he couldn't take his family. The man obviously had no desire to be separated from them ever again. Tony assured him there were plenty of opportunities within the United States.

The talk of becoming an NCIS agent had led the conversation back around to Ziva and her recent citizenship. By then Ashlynn had rejoined them and she continued to press for Ziva's story. Tony was shocked when Ziva indulged her although it was definitely a sanitized version that lacked details. Ziva simply explained that Eli had sent her on a very dangerous Mossad mission to eliminate a terrorist threat in North Africa. Ziva told them the mission had failed and she had been held prisoner in a terrorist camp for over three months.

"When NCIS rescued me, I decided I preferred to stay in America and build a new life for myself here," Ziva explained.

"That is what you meant when you told me they had found you once," Ashlynn said with understanding. "I'm really sorry to hear you went through that Ziva but I'm glad you're getting a chance for a new life."

"The worst part for us was thinking we might die without ever seeing our families again," Robert began oblivious to James's growing tension.

When Ziva saw Ashlynn reach for James's hand, she gave Tony a pointed look. Trying to stay sensitive to Robert, Tony gradually changed the subject to sports and asked James what position he had played on the Baylor basketball team. During the remaining conversation, the Coopers admitted they were huge fans of the Dallas Stars. Hockey team, Tony mouthed silently to Ziva. Tony made a mental note to find out when the Caps and Stars played next. If it was a home game for the Caps maybe he could get tickets.

* * *

Tony and Ziva lay awake late into the night Saturday talking about their evening. Both agreed they had enjoyed the time spent with the two families.

"It was kind of you to offer to help James become an NCIS agent," Ziva told him. "I am concerned for him. He is struggling with what happened to him. He seemed very comfortable with you. You can be a very good listener when you wish to be. Perhaps you should try to spend more time around him and see if he will talk to you."

"Is that why you said what you did about being held prisoner? For James? You surprised me," Tony asked.

"I am not sure why I shared that. I did not plan to say any of it but I felt very comfortable. And Ashlynn's questions made me realize that I will have to say something. It is obvious I am not originally from this country. I will get asked where I am from and how I came to be here as I make new friends. If I do not wish to be truthful, my only alternative is to keep my friendships superficial. I think I am finished with relationships that are not real," Ziva replied thoughtfully.

"Your courage always amazes me, Princess," Tony whispered before giving her a tender kiss.

Tony lay awake long after Ziva was asleep. He felt the same concern for James that Ziva had. Tony decided he would reach out to the young man and find out if he was serious about becoming an agent. Tony thought he could use that as a starting point for building a friendship with him. Tony had found the evening more fun than watching football with his single buddies had been. He wondered when exactly he began to have more in common with married guys. I like us having friends as a couple was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

When Tony woke up Sunday morning it was to the smell of coffee brewing and the sound of a piano playing softly. The piano music was accompanied by quiet singing. When he entered the living room, he smiled in amusement. Ziva was sitting at her piano which in and of itself was not funny. The site of Sammy perched comfortably on a towel on top of the piano was a different matter. After climbing over the end table, Tony joined Ziva on the bench.

"You have a beautiful voice. Your audience seems to agree," he told her nodding at Sammy.

"I think he likes the vibration," Ziva smiled. "I had him in my lap but he crawled up there so I put the towel under him. I did not want the finish to get scratched. It does not enhance the sound quality but he is happy. I am sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. The nightmare I had that Edward was playing his vampire lullaby just for me, on the other hand…" Tony joked.

"This is not a vampire lullaby, Tony, it is Brahms. A classical composer," Ziva supplied after seeing Tony's blank look.

"I recognized it," he replied revealing that he had been teasing her.

"I had a facebook message and a friend request from Ashlynn this morning," Ziva informed him as she continued to play idly. "She enjoyed our evening and would like to have lunch with me sometime. She also said James is very excited about applying to be an agent. He will call you today."

"Maybe they should both come up to NCIS one day this week. I could show James around and take him down to human resources while you have lunch with Ashlynn. I mean, I'm assuming you want to have lunch with Ashlynn," Tony suggested.

"Yes, I think I would enjoy that. She and I are very different yet we have much in common as well. She did not say it but I think she wants to talk to me about James. I sense she is worried about him as well," Ziva explained.

James called Tony on Sunday afternoon. They made arrangements for the couple to visit NCIS on Wednesday assuming a case didn't interfere. Before talking to James, Tony had taken a look at the Caps upcoming schedule and learned they would play the Dallas Stars at home on March eighth. Both teams were strong and it promised to be a good game. Tony invited the Coopers and asked about the Martinez family as well. Lucy came over for dinner Sunday evening so she was there when James called Tony back about the game.

Tony sighed after he hung up and told the others, "The Martinez crew can't make the game. Alyssa has a science fair that night. James and Ashlynn want to go but they think it's too late a night for the kids so they're looking for a babysitter. They didn't sound too hopeful since they usually trade off with Robert and Lauren and they're obviously busy."

"Well, now, babysitting is a problem that is easily solved," Lucy interjected. "Call them back and tell them you found someone. You can just take me to their house when you pick them up for the game. I may not like to drive myself to unfamiliar places but I'm not too old to babysit."

"Lucy, are you certain you wish to volunteer for this?" Ziva asked. "They are sweet children but they are only four and five years old."

"They're definitely rambunctious. And Gracie can be challenging. She's pretty stubborn. Kind of like a little Ziva," Tony teased earning him a glare from both Ziva and Lucy.

"Well, of course, I expect they are quite energetic as children that age usually are. I'm a mother and a grandmother and I taught kindergarten Sunday school for twenty years before Matthew got sick. You don't have to tell me about preschoolers," Lucy admonished her friends. "I enjoy young children. I'm sure the three of us will have a wonderful time."

Lucy smiled as Tony called James back. Ziva had told her about their concerns for James. For that reason alone, Lucy wanted to do what she could to help. More than that, though, she liked the idea of Tony and Ziva becoming friends with a young family. Maybe it will push them in that direction, Lucy thought happily. She kept her thoughts to herself, of course. Much like she had with her own children, she allowed herself to hope but tried not to control things or interfere too much. But encouraging things a little, well, that's a different matter altogether, Lucy told herself.

* * *

The NCIS team spent most of Monday morning wrapping up their reports from the case the previous Friday. Their murdered Marine had been a robbery victim. Abby had traced the bullet to a gun stolen from a pawn shop in Baltimore. Tony got the Baltimore police to give up the name of their unofficial suspect and Gibbs got a confession before five on Friday. Tony gladly declared the case an open and shut. It was fortunate since their next case was less straightforward.

A tobacco farmer found the body of Navy wife Natalie Ricks in his field in rural Virginia on Monday morning. Her husband, Lieutenant Jeremy Ricks, said he thought she had left on a business trip Sunday morning. He had not expected her to return until Thursday. He grew concerned when her employer called around eleven Monday morning. They informed him she had not arrived for her nine o'clock meeting at their Omaha headquarters and they had not been able to reach her. The lieutenant claimed he spent the hours until NCIS arrived trying to confirm whether she checked into her Omaha hotel or even made her flight.

Natalie was an accounting manager for Roland Properties. The company was an Omaha based developer that was responsible for building and managing a large shopping center in Bowie, Maryland. They currently had a deal to begin a similar project in Landover revitalizing the area around an old mall.

It had taken the local sheriff in Virginia several hours to identify the body and notify NCIS. Ducky spent the rest of Monday afternoon doing the preliminary autopsy. The woman had been stabbed twice. Based on the lack of blood at the scene, the team determined she had been killed at another location and dumped in the field.

Jeremy Ricks appeared to be distraught to learn of his wife's death. He had been extremely cooperative and given the NCIS team full access to his home. There was nothing to indicate that a murder had taken place there. He did admit there had been some tension between him and his wife recently. They had been trying for over three years to get pregnant. His wife wanted to spend the money for in vitro fertilization and Jeremy wanted to consider adoption. They argued before she left Sunday morning so he assumed that was the reason she hadn't called him from Omaha.

Jeremy also indicated that Natalie had seemed stressed about her job recently. He thought it was because they were approaching the end of the fiscal year and that was a usually a very busy time for the accounting department. She had been putting in a lot of overtime trying to automate some tasks to make the process go smoother.

The team spent most of Tuesday tracing Natalie's steps on Sunday and interviewing her coworkers. They determined that she had taken a cab to her office on Sunday morning. Computer records showed that she had logged on to her desktop computer for a couple of hours. Her flight was scheduled to leave at six in the evening but she did not board it. Nor were there any records of a cab being summoned to her office. Unfortunately, the company did not maintain surveillance cameras of their parking lot or entrances. Employees needed to use a security card to enter the building but were able to exit undetected.

The team spent the afternoon interviewing Natalie's coworkers. Her boss did his best to explain her responsibilities to the team.

"Natalie oversaw the reporting of the financial statements for the northeast region. She would submit her information to the corporate office in Omaha for consolidation with the other regions. She was very good at her job. She'd only been here a year but she'd already made a lot of improvements," the man explained.

Every time the team asked about her personal life, they got the same answer. Natalie loved her husband and was anxious to start a family with him. She'd been open about their struggles to get pregnant and her growing frustration. However, she never talked about another man or gave any indication she wanted out of her marriage. All the signs pointed to ruling out her husband or any other love interest as a suspect.

"Does anyone else feel like they need to take an accounting 101 class?" Tim asked as the team finished their interviews.

"All I know is that I need the restroom after all the coffee it took to stay awake through that. No wonder James didn't like accounting," Tony told Ziva.

"I am sure there are those who find working with numbers interesting and challenging. Much like studying statistics for basketball teams, for instance," Ziva replied with dry humor.

"That's different, Ziva. Who doesn't want to make an educated selection when they fill out their NCAA tournament brackets? There's honor at stake," Tony said smugly.

"I personally never participate in the office NCAA pool. The odds of winning are so low it is just a waste of time. It's not even like you win any money since we can't gamble at work," Tim replied.

"I choose my brackets based on the school mascot. It is more fun that way and I did much better than you last year," Ziva pointed out to Tony.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Tony headed for the nearest men's room. When he exited a few minutes later, a beautiful young woman slammed into him from the side. As she apologized, she bent down and picked up a flash drive off the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I think you dropped this," she said literally pushing the flash drive into Tony's hand while glancing around nervously.

"Oh, it's not…" Tony began but seeing the earnest look on her face, he changed his mind and pretended to flirt with her. "…Safe to leave that laying around. Thanks, you saved my ass. This is classified information, you know. If I lost it, national security would be at stake. I'm NCIS very special agent Anthony DiNozzo. Do you have a name or should I just call you beautiful?"

"Catherine. My name is Catherine," the woman replied.

"Well, Catherine," Tony said with a wink as he handed her his card. "I don't see a ring so how about giving me a call sometime? At least let me buy you a drink to say thanks."

Tim cast a covert glance at Ziva as they walked up in time to overhear Tony's attempt at flirting with the pretty brunette. Ziva looked puzzled rather than angry and Tim realized whatever Tony was doing must somehow be connected to the case. Once they were in the car, Tony handed Tim the flash drive.

"I think I just met the love of your life, McGeek. She carries around a flash drive, too," Tony informed him.

* * *

By noon on Wednesday, the team had hit a road block on the investigation and everyone was completely frustrated. The data on the flash drive appeared to be a series of reports from Roland's accounting system. It was very cryptic and the unique company codes and abbreviations made it difficult for the team to decipher it without help. Tony was attempting to locate the woman who gave him the file but had been unsuccessful so far.

Apparently, forensic accountants had suddenly become a scarce commodity at NCIS as well. Maternity leave and an emergency appendectomy had left resources drained. Gibbs had demanded Tim bring up someone from the NCIS accounting department instead. The poor guy had run away whimpering less than thirty minutes later. He had whined one too many times about corporate accounting being nothing like governmental accounting and incurred Gibbs's total loss of patience.

Tony had completely forgotten about James and Ashlynn. He had been caught off guard when another agent escorted them to his desk at noon. Ziva had gone to Abby's lab to check on the status of identifying the murder weapon. Tony had hesitantly introduced the young couple to Gibbs knowing his boss was not in the mood to be social. However, Gibbs recognized James and made an effort to be civil given the circumstances.

"Good to see you, Marine. How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Glad to be home, sir," James answered.

Gibbs even took a moment to speak to Ashlynn. While his wife and Gibbs talked, James took the opportunity to look around. He stared intently at the large screen where Tim had displayed one of the reports from the flash drive. James recognized the name of the Roland Properties from a recent article in the newspaper about the planned development in Landover. He found the details of the report very interesting.

Turning to Tony, James asked, "Why is NCIS investigating theft at a civilian company?"

"That makes sense to you?" Gibbs asked nodding at the screen.

"Yea, I mean, I think it does. It looks like a cash receipts ledger and there's a textbook case of kiting," James replied.

"I thought kiting was those things on the end of a string that fly in the air," Ziva interjected having just returned from the lab. Turning to Gibbs, she said, "Our murder weapon is a letter opener and Ducky thinks Natalie died around one o'clock Sunday afternoon."

"The flying things are called _kites_, Ziva. What is kiting?" Tim asked.

"It's a classic way of embezzling cash receipts from a company and covering it up. This is related to a murder?" James asked now completely overcome with curiosity.

After seeing Gibbs nod, Tony explained to James, "A Navy wife was murdered on Sunday. She was an accounting manager at Roland Properties. The reports came from a mystery woman. She said her name was Catherine but the only Roland employee named Catherine at that office is sixty years old and this woman was definitely not sixty."

"Maybe she was from the accounting firm that audits their financial statements. They would have a reason to have this data as well," James suggested.

"Natalie's husband did say they were approaching the end of their fiscal year. Don't companies usually have a year end audit?" Tim wondered.

"What was the murder victim's job exactly?" James asked. "Did they say she was in accounts receivable or cash receipts or anything like that?"

"Her department was called corporate accounting and her boss said she did journal entries and financial statements," Ziva supplied.

"Okay," James said with a nod. "So the victim's probably not the actual embezzler. There's a good chance she caught the person who did it. My guess is whoever gave you this report knew about it too and they're too scared to speak up now that your victim is dead. I'd start with Roland's external auditor. If Roland won't give you a name, check with the SEC, uh, Securities and Exchange Commission. Make the auditor give you the names of the team they've got on the engagement and you'll probably find your mystery woman."

Although he said nothing, Gibbs was impressed with James ability to draw plausible conclusions and suggest a course of action. Tony had mentioned the young man's interest in becoming an agent and Gibbs decided he had potential. Gibbs told Tim to start looking for the audit firm and then get a court order for the names of the auditors if necessary.

Turning to James, Gibbs said, "Explain how you got all that from that report. Briefly."

"Try to remember you're talking to the impatient but accounting ignorant," Tony suggested.

"Just like you would explain it to me, honey," Ashlynn told him with a teasing grin.

"One way companies prevent theft by employees is with separation of duties. The person who receives cash, like checks or wire transfers, is not the one who records it on the books. Instead, they record it on a cash receipts log and someone in accounts receivable uses the log to record it on the books," James explained.

"It is a check and balance system, yes? So I assume kiting is a way to circumvent the process then," Ziva asked.

"Yea. In a kiting scheme, the person receiving the check from the customers pockets one. He then records the next check he receives as coming from the customer that sent the first one and so on. Eventually he gets caught because he's always one check short. Plus, if the company has the right separation, the person taking the money would need to be in collusion with the accounts receivable person who records the receipts on the books," James continued.

"What if they don't have that separation of duties thing?" Tony asked.

"If he's good, no one will catch on until he leaves the company. I read about a city clerk in Virginia that didn't get caught for forty years. Most people get greedy, though. Instead of pocketing just one check and taking off, they keep doing it. Either your victim or an auditor might have found a discrepancy," James suggested.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, go back to Roland and talk to Natalie's boss. Find out who logs the checks and who does that accounts receivable thing. Cooper, go through the rest of those reports. See if anything else looks fishy to you," Gibbs ordered.

* * *

"We're a small office," Natalie's boss explained. "Harvey Thompson is our cash receipts guy. The accounts receivable clerk, Jenna Brummer, is on medical leave. Pregnancy complications."

"What about your year end audit?" Tony asked. "Have you had a team on sight at all?"

"No, they usually send requests for information by email and then they might make a visit toward the end of the audit. As far as I know, they haven't started on our region yet," the man replied.

"What does Jenna look like?" Tony asked.

"Brown hair and green eyes. Little bit taller than her," he replied pointing to Ziva and confirming that Jenna was likely the mystery woman.

"We're going to need contact info for Jenna. And we need to talk to Harvey," Tony told him.

* * *

James stood with Tony and Ziva watching Gibbs in interrogation as the lead agent interviewed Harvey. Harvey was a short, wimpy looking man with a receding hairline, pot belly and thick glasses. This is pitiful, James thought with amusement. Poor Harvey looked like he was about to wet himself as Gibbs just stared at him.

"Okay, look, I took the money but I didn't have a choice. Jenna forced me to do it. She was going to tell my wife about us. But I didn't kill Natalie, I swear. Why would I kill Natalie?" Harvey whined.

"Maybe she figured out you were a thief," Gibbs said harshly.

"No," Harvey whimpered. "There's no way. Jenna said she took care of it. It was all her idea. She wanted to keep the baby and there was no way I could afford child support with four kids at home already and my wife pregnant too. Jenna said once would be enough. It got her set up so she could take care of the baby on her own."

Ziva was amused by the disgusted look on Tony's face, "You are thinking this man does not have the cojones to kill anyone, yes?"

"Nah, he's wondering how a guy like that got two different women to sleep with him," James deadpanned.

"Hey, guys, we've got an interesting development. Jenna Brummer isn't Jenna Brummer or at least that's not the social security number she's using. The one she gave Roland belongs to some coma patient in a nursing home in Maine," McGee said as he entered the observation room. "I got a search warrant for her house."

"Alright, Probies, go check it out. Probie Wannabe and I will fill Gibbs in and have a little chat with Jenna," Tony told the others.

Two hours later James stood watching Tony interview "Catherine" for the second time. Meanwhile, Ziva had taken physical evidence from the woman's car up to Abby. She and Tim had found what appeared to be blood in the trunk.

"I'm sorry I gave you a fake name but I was so scared after Natalie died," Jenna said tearfully.

"That's completely understandable," Tony said sympathetically patting her hand as he sat next to her. "Thanks again for coming down here and I'm sorry you've had to wait so long. The information you gave me was very helpful. We're pretty sure Harvey's lying to us but I just need to verify a couple of things you said. This is a little personal but Harvey says he's the father of your baby. That's not true, is it?"

"Harvey? No way. He's like old and married. No, my baby's father is a former boyfriend," Jenna explained before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

Tim handed Tony a file folder and quickly exited. Tony studied the documents inside the folder carefully for a moment before looking at Jenna.

"Well, Starla, I'd say your pregnancy is pretty miraculous since according to your prison record, you had a full hysterectomy four years ago," Tony said.

Tony had barely spoken the words before all hell broke loose. Starla/Jenna/Catherine had screamed in rage and charged Tony with her chair. She managed to swing it full force into his chest before he could respond. The blow left him gasping for air as she reached for the letter opener concealed at her waist. James reacted quickly. He yelled to Tim for help and they both ran into the interrogation room to assist Tony.

* * *

Late Wednesday evening Tony and Ziva sat with Ashlynn and James at the Cooper's kitchen table.

"Okay, let me get this straight. The accounts receivable chic…" Ashlynn began.

"Jenna…" James said at the same time Tony said, "Catherine."

"You are both wrong," Ziva interjected. "Her real name is Starla Kearns."

"Wow. So she like had all these identities and she faked a pregnancy saying the cash receipts guy was the baby daddy. Then she threatened to tell his wife if he didn't steal money for her. Is that right?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yes. And Natalie's husband admitted Starla had also been talking to them about buying the baby. They'd paid a couple of her medical bills and Natalie was supposed to see sonogram pictures Sunday afternoon. He did not tell us initially since it is obviously illegal to purchase a child. We think Natalie found out there was no baby and confronted Starla. She probably flew into a rage just as she did with Tony," Ziva explained.

"That is so crazy," Ashlynn exclaimed.

"Oh, this chic was totally _Three Faces of Eve_. There was like Starla Black, the evil con artist murderer and Starla White, the do good whistleblower. Talk about split personalities," Tony said.

"_Three Faces of Eve_?" Ashlynn asked.

"1957 movie about a woman named Eve with two personalities. Joanne Woodward won an Academy Award for best actress for her portrayal of the lead character," Tony recited.

"Tell her about Harvey," James requested then added, "The fake baby daddy."

"Oh, yea, that poor schmuck was trying to love both of the Starlas plus keep his wife happy. There was definitely not enough of him to go around," Tony shared before wincing a little as he shifted in his seat.

"Lynnie, you should have seen the guy. Gibbs glared at him and he was literally shaking," James told her.

"That is a regular occurrence," Ziva informed them. "Gibbs can be quite intimidating during an interrogation."

"I can see that about him," Ashlynn joked before turning to Tony. "This Starla woman is the one who attacked you with a chair, right?"

"It was like someone just flipped the switch. I never saw anyone move so fast. She was strong, too. Fortunately, James is fast too and got to her right as she whipped out that letter opener," Tony replied.

"So, you really had fun playing federal agent today, huh, babe?" Ashlynn teased James.

"It was pretty cool, yea, but it's not always like that, right? This has to be one of your wildest cases ever," James asked.

"I don't know. I've seen some pretty interesting things in my career. And then there was one of Ziva's first cases where a guy was buried alive in a civil war coffin," Tony told him.

"Do not forget the female serial killer with the deformed feet who cut off her victims' toes. We found one of them in her dead husband's stomach," Ziva added.

"It sounds a lot more exciting than an accounting job, honey," Ashlynn said with a smirk.

* * *

"In the future, I'd prefer you wait until they at least turn in an application before making them part of your team," Vance said with mock sternness Wednesday evening.

"Just using the services of an expert witness, Leon," Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"So what do you think? If Cooper applies, should I consider him?" Leon asked.

"He's smart. Good instincts. Not afraid to get physical. Knows enough technology and business that you'd like him," Gibbs said thoughtfully.

"A marine too. So best of both worlds is what you're telling me. A little like you with some McGee thrown in. Tell DiNozzo to get me his application ASAP and I'll bump it to the top of the stack," Vance said.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot the HR packet I got for you. It's in the car," Tony told James as they finished up some of Ashlynn's leftover cherry cheesecake. "I'll go get it. You can take a look and see if you have any questions."

As Tony went outside, Ashlynn began clearing the plates. Ziva offered to help but Ashlynn sent her to the living room with James instead.

"Today was the first time I went more than an hour without thinking about it. Being a prisoner, I mean," James admitted quietly once he and Ziva were seated.

Ziva was surprised but tried not to let it show, "Yes, I remember the first time I went for an entire day without remembering. I believe it was because Tony distracted me."

"You know that accounting job I had," James began softly, "I worked with this really nice Muslim guy. Totally devout. Prayed five times a day and all that. He was a great family guy. Treated his wife like a queen and talked about his kids all the time. But those extremists were completely different. Women were like property and their lives had no value. Neither did Americans. It must have been hell for you to be at the mercy of men like that."

"Yes, it was. I am sure it was not easy for you either," Ziva replied.

"Robert and I made a deal. We wouldn't give up anything that would put our unit or anyone else in danger but we'd do whatever else it took to stay alive. We wanted to see our families again," James said slowly.

"You are talking about the statements you read, yes? You did what was necessary to survive. You should not be ashamed," Ziva told him.

"You've heard of the greatest generation, right? My grandfather fought in World War II. I never knew him but I grew up hearing about him. He was my hero. Patriotism is important to me. I never thought anyone could make me say those kinds of things about my country but those guys…the stuff they did…," James said.

"I understand loyalty and devotion to your country, James. Anyone watching that video could see that you were coerced. They were just words those men forced you to read. You showed your true loyalty by not giving up your unit. Now the men who captured you are dead and you are not. That is the truth and you must hold on to it," Ziva told him.

"Is that what you do? Hold on to the truth?"

"I do more than that, James. I talk to Tony. I let him comfort me. It took a long time before I was able to do that. You can talk to Ashlynn. I know you do not wish to burden her but she loves you. It hurts her more when you push her away. A good friend helped me to see that," Ziva explained.

Tony stood in the hallway with Ashlynn as tears slowly slipped from her eyes. They were out of sight of the living room but could hear the conversation between Ziva and James. Neither of them had intended to eavesdrop. They had been stopped short on their way into the room by the seriousness of the discussion. Tony gently steered Ashlynn back to the kitchen.

"I'm not blind. I knew he's was hurting but he wasn't ready to talk about it. I was just so grateful to have him alive and home…I should have done more to get him to talk. But that's not James, you know? He needs to process it internally first," Ashlynn lamented.

"Yea, I've been there. Ziva wouldn't say a word about Somalia for two months. When we did start talking about it, it was just bits and pieces at a time. She'll never tell me all of it and I don't think I could hear it anyway. I'm just glad she at least tells me when she's hurting now. It'll get better. It will," Tony said trying to encourage her.

"Thanks. And thank you for today. It's the happiest I've seen him since the day he came home. He's been lost about what to do next. I think you've given him hope for the future. We should see if they are ready for us to go in now," Ashlynn said.

Ziva and James had moved on to a lighter topic when Tony and Ashlynn joined them. The four friends talked a little while longer and then Tony and Ziva left for her apartment. James and Ashlynn lay awake late into the night. James haltingly told his wife of the brutal treatment he had suffered. Her tears soaked his shirt but her arms brought him comfort. He was reminded that a burden shared feels a little lighter than one carried alone.

* * *

Ziva crawled into bed Wednesday night and automatically put her head on Tony's chest. His gasp of pain caused her to immediately sit up.

"Are you okay? I did not think. I am sorry," Ziva apologized.

"It really hurts. Maybe you could kiss it?" Tony said raising his shirt.

"I think ibuprofen and some ice would be more beneficial," Ziva replied as she climbed back out of bed.

"Did you let Ducky or Palmer examine you after it happened?" Ziva asked after she returned.

"Ziva, I was just working it for the sympathy. I'm fine, okay?" Tony said with a grin.

Ziva ignored his protests and gently pressed on his ribs and sternum to assess his pain level. She also wanted to verify that no ribs had been broken. He did wince a little but did not recoil in pain leading her to believe he was not seriously injured. She gave him the ibuprofen and gently laid the ice pack on the area that seemed to be the most sore. Curling up next to him, she put her arm softly across his stomach. Tony finally recognized her need to cling.

"You okay?" he asked. "Ashlynn and I overheard you talking to James."

"I am glad he is beginning to talk about it. I hope he will talk to Ashlynn as well. I do not say this enough. I am thankful to have you in my life. I love you," Ziva told him.

"I love you too, Princess. Even if your bedside manner is…well, it's a little weak to be honest," Tony teased.

"I gave you painkiller and an ice pack!" Ziva protested.

"Yea, but I'm still waiting for a kiss," Tony smirked.

* * *

Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen Thursday morning arguing. Tim and Gibbs both looked up as things began to get a little heated.

"You are such a child sometimes. It will take five minutes," Ziva told him with frustration.

"Maybe if you'd quit acting like my mother…I think I know when I need to see a doctor, Ziva. I'm bruised, that's all. It'll be gone in a couple of days. Let it go," Tony said emphatically.

"It is painful enough that you could not run this morning," Ziva pointed out more for Gibbs's benefit than Tony's.

Knowing they now had an audience, Tony began to clown a little bit, "Okay, I admit it. You're on to me. I'm lazy. I just wanted an excuse to stay in bed."

"You having trouble breathing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No, Boss, I just have a couple of bruises. See? She's overreacting, as usual," Tony said with a glare at Ziva as he lifted his shirt for Gibbs benefit.

"You check for broken ribs?" Gibbs asked Ziva as he noted that there was no swelling or indications that Tony was bleeding underneath the skin.

"Yes, but…" Ziva protested.

"Get to work. Both of you," Gibbs barked.

Now that Gibbs was satisfied Tony was not seriously injured, he was finished mediating their squabble. He silently reminded himself that they had acted like this long before they started dating. Ziva worrying about Tony's health was nothing new. Fortunately, the two took the hint and quietly got to work on their case reports.

* * *

"I'm glad we were able to reschedule," Ashlynn told Ziva as they ate lunch together on Friday. "I really wanted a chance to get to know you better. I meant what I said about being nosy so just tell me if I ask you about something that's none of my business. James is always telling me not to ask so many questions."

"I am accustomed to questions," Ziva said with a smile, "Between Tony and my other friends there is little I have not been asked."

"Tony's a great guy. James really admires him. And Gibbs. Wow. James hasn't shut up about him. I guess it's a marine thing," Ashlynn replied.

"Gibbs often inspires uncommon loyalty and devotion in a short amount of time," Ziva agreed with a brief look of sadness before schooling her features once again.

Ashlynn noticed but let wisdom overrule her curiosity for once. Instead, she focused on Ziva's relationship with Tony.

"So, you and Tony seem serious. How long have you been together?" Ashlynn asked causing Ziva to break into a mischievous smile.

"We officially started dating the night of that bachlorette party," Ziva told her.

"Oh, God, don't remind me. I made the biggest fool of myself. I can't believe I said all that," Ashlynn lamented.

"You remember what you said?" Ziva asked surprised.

"Oh, believe me, I wish I'd drank enough to make that night a blank but no such luck," Ashlynn said ruefully before growing mischievous herself. "I may have been drunk but I still think Tony is great father material. How serious are you? Do you want kids?"

Avoiding Ashlynn's question, Ziva asked, "Why were you so convinced Tony would be a good father? You had only seen him around children briefly at that point."

"It is the way he treats them. He was so patient that day he changed my tire. The kids were freaking out and he took the time to try to answer their questions and reassure them. My dad would've been totally impatient. He would have yelled at them and called them horrible names just for being kids, you know? He used to hit us for stuff like that. I'll be the first to admit that preschoolers can get on your nerves but there's usually a reason they act the way the do. Tony got that," Ashlynn explained.

"James seems very different from your father," Ziva observed.

"He better be," Ashlynn said vehemently. "I'd take my kids and run if he ever hurt them and he knows it. I guess some women end up seeking out a man like their father but not me. I knew it wasn't right and I was determined not to end up like my mom. I'm more angry with her for not leaving."

"Everyone in my family feared my father. I do not blame my mother because I myself did not have the courage to challenge him. Tony believes it is because Eli taught me to fear him as a small child. Eli's words and actions were more deliberate and manipulative rather than volatile. His motives are always selfish. It is why I love Tony. He may talk about himself constantly but he is truly unselfish," Ziva shared.

"James is noble, you know? His grandmother raised him to respect people and be a gentleman. My friends didn't get it when I started dating him. He comes across as quiet and serious but he is funny and kind. Gentle strength, I think that's the best way to describe him," Ashlynn responded.

"How did you meet him?" Ziva asked.

"He had a work study job in the computer lab. He always smiled at me and I started making up questions to ask him. Finally, I asked him what time he got off work and he got the hint," Ashlynn revealed.

Ziva was surprised by how much she enjoyed the time spent with Ashlynn. The young woman had gone on to share much about her marriage. Although she and James loved each other deeply, their relationship had not been without its challenges. Ashlynn's past often made her defensive and caused issues between them. She humbly attributed the success of their marriage to James's patience. Ziva decided there was definitely more depth to Ashlynn than the soccer mom stereotype implied. Her openness about her father and the struggles it had caused between her and James won Ziva's admiration.

"Ziva, can I ask you one more personal question?" Ashlynn queried. At Ziva's nod, she asked, "Did you have to ask you father for help to save James and Robert?"

"Yes. It was the first time I had spoken to him since my own rescue," Ziva revealed.

"That is the other reason I wanted to have lunch. So I could say thank you. I know what that must have cost you," Ashlynn said softly.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly for Tony and Ziva. The team went to happy hour on Friday night and Ziva went to her synagogue again the next morning. Saturday evening Tony took Ziva out for dinner and dancing. They skipped running on Sunday morning to stay in bed and engage in other forms of exercise. As Tony had predicted, his bruises faded quickly and his chest no longer hurt. Sunday afternoon Ziva spent at the spa with Abby while Tony invited James to a pick up basketball game with his buddies. Ziva and Tony ended the weekend by having dinner with Lucy Sunday evening.

Tony whined about it but he accompanied Ziva on a long run Monday morning. They were almost home when he started coughing.

"Do you need to stop?" Ziva asked with concern before she felt him spray her arm. "Oh, Tony, that is disgusting. Cover your mouth."

"I did…" Tony protested as he looked down at his hand.

Ziva's eyes followed Tony's to his hand and then moved to her own shirt. She stared in horror at the blood splatter that covered both.


	29. Chapter 29

_Ziva's eyes followed Tony's to his hand and then moved to her own shirt. She stared in horror at the blood splatter that covered both._

Tony insisted he was perfectly capable of walking back to Ziva's apartment. Ziva wanted to run ahead and return with her car but she was scared to leave Tony alone. The only other alternative was to call for an ambulance. Ziva knew Tony would be extremely angry if she did that. He seemed to be breathing normally so they slowly walked back to her apartment building. He continued to cough but there was only a small amount of blood mixed in his phlegm now.

Tony knew without a doubt that there was no way he was getting out of a trip to the emergency room. He was certain Ziva would haul him there at gunpoint if necessary. He called his pulmonary specialist's answering service and left a message during the drive to Bethesda. He hoped the doctor was already on duty. That would at least speed things up once they got to the emergency room. He tried to reassure Ziva a couple of times but finally gave up. Maybe a doctor would be able to convince her that he was okay.

Tony had been in the emergency room for almost an hour when Gibbs arrived. As Tony had hoped, calling his doctor had expedited the process and he was treated immediately after his arrival.

"Talked to the doc yet?" the lead agent asked.

"You called Gibbs? Ziva, come on! This is ridiculous. I'm fine. I haven't even coughed once since we got here. She wasted your time, Boss," Tony exclaimed.

"I needed to tell him we would be late. I did not ask him to come here," Ziva defended before turning to Gibbs, "He has had blood work, an x-ray and a breathing test…"

"Which I passed with flying colors, thank you very much. I have the lung capacity of a twenty year old," Tony bragged.

"A twenty year old plague survivor, you mean," Dr. Bob Miller interrupted. "Your bad cholesterol is down since your last check in October, by the way. Good job."

"Hey, Dr. Bob," Tony greeted the doctor who then looked quizzically at the others in the room.

The graying doctor was roughly the same age as Gibbs but the similarity between the two ended there. Dr. Miller had a wonderful bedside manner and usually developed a great rapport with his patients. He was popular among the hospital staff as well. He had a reputation for being able to explain complex medical issues in laymen's terms despite the fact that he was one of the best cardio-pulmonary specialists in the northeast.

"This is Dr. Bob, the lung guy Dr. Brad referred me to. My boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and my official worrier, Ziva David," Tony joked by way of introductions. Seeing Ziva's murderous glare, he quickly amended, "Uh, Ziva's also my girlfriend, partner at work, and her cooking is the reason my cholesterol is down."

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked getting to the point.

"I ask myself that every day," Ziva muttered under her breath.

"Nothing that can't be easily fixed," Dr. Miller reassured them as he put Tony's x-rays on a lighted screen. "The plague left Tony with some moderate scarring on his lungs. It's very common especially among those that have had severe pneumonia. Sometimes we even find it in healthy lungs for unknown reasons. It can cause diminished lung capacity. In someone as healthy as Tony, though, that's not usually a concern."

"So why did I cough up blood?" Tony asked revealing that he truly was worried.

"We talked about this possibility," Dr. Miller reminded him. "There are a couple of areas of scar tissue that have calcified. As long as there is no reason to remove them, we leave them alone. Removing them means taking a little of the healthy tissue around them so you don't want to do it unless it becomes necessary. We just monitor them for changes at your annual appointment."

"So, have they changed?" Tony asked nervously knowing that could be a potential cancer indicator.

"No, the size and shape are still the same. One of them is irritating a nearby blood vessel, though. Over the long term that could leave you prone to infection. Lung infections are something I'd like to see you avoid. It's your decision but I'd recommend going ahead and removing them," Dr. Miller suggested.

"He needs surgery, yes?" Ziva asked.

"That's my recommendation. It's a fairly simple procedure done with a scope and camera. It does require piercing the chest cavity so there's a one night hospital stay but the recovery time is short. You'll probably be out of work about a week to ten days and on desk duty for a week or so after that. Your ribs are going to be pretty sore around the area where I insert the camera," Dr. Miller explained.

"Do I have to make a decision right now?" Tony asked earning him an incredulous look from Ziva.

"It's not urgent. You can plan around your life. Now if it were me and my doctor had an opening on say, Monday, March fifteenth, I'd do it then so I could spend the first week of March Madness on the couch watching basketball. Your Buckeyes are having a good year. Not as good as Duke, of course, but they'll at least make it to the Elite Eight," Dr. Miller encouraged.

When Tony didn't take the bait and defend his team's chances of going all the way, Gibbs knew he was upset. Both men remained quiet as Ziva continued to question Dr. Miller. She described the issues Tony had experienced while running in the cold wind. The doctor prescribed an inhaler and encouraged him to continue exercising. Ziva also told the doctor about the injury Tony had sustained the previous week. Dr. Miller assured her today's incident was unrelated. Finally, Ziva asked about the effects of the plague on Tony's other organs like his liver.

"With a normal strain of the plague that might be a concern but this one had a suicide chain. It stopped replicating before it spread beyond his lungs. Basically, you need to think of it as if he just had a severe case of pneumonia," Dr. Miller reassured her.

The doctor was highly amused by Ziva. He could tell she deeply loved Tony. I won't have to worry about him following my post-op orders, the doctor thought. This one is going to keep him in line for a long time.

The drive back to Ziva's apartment was quiet. Now that Ziva knew Tony was going to be alright physically, she began to focus on his emotional state. He was obviously unhappy about the prospect of having surgery. She knew he was not ready to talk about it, though, so she didn't push him. Gibbs had given them until ten o'clock to be in the office. Once they were back at her apartment, Ziva pulled Tony into her arms.

"We should shower together to save time," she whispered knowing he would welcome the distraction.

Her suggestion at least earned her a small smile and she gently pulled Tony into the bathroom with her. They barely made it to NCIS by ten. When the two arrived at their desks, Gibbs noticed that all the obnoxious bravado Tony had displayed at the hospital was gone. Instead, his mood gradually turned sour as the morning progressed. By lunch he had even rudely snapped at Abby for attempting to console him about his upcoming surgery. By mid-afternoon, Ziva had lost all patience and followed him into the men's room.

"I really thought you were finished with this routine now that we're dating. Talking to me while I take a piss at home isn't enough for you? Is this like some sort of weird fetish I should know about?" Tony snapped.

"You will not distract me from what I came in here to say. You owe Abby an apology. You were very rude to her and she cares about you. You need to stop acting like a pouting child," Ziva told him bluntly.

"Okay, Mommy, I'll say sorry right after I finish going potty," Tony said imitating a little boy.

"What is wrong with you?" Ziva asked attempting to keep her tone gentle despite her growing irritation.

"Um, I don't know, maybe I don't want to have surgery," Tony said sarcastically.

"That is understandable but you need to get over it. It is necessary. It will be unpleasant but you are in good physical condition. You will heal quickly and put it behind you," Ziva said trying to be encouraging.

"Okay, thanks, I feel better now," Tony said as he finished drying his hands and stalked out of the bathroom.

Tony did go to Abby's lab and make things right with her before the day was over. Abby was the one person he normally treated with unfailing kindness and he felt really guilty for losing his temper with her.

"Tony!" she greeted him enthusiastically.

"Why aren't you mad at me? I was a jerk earlier," Tony asked.

"You're right. I should be angry. How dare you be so rude? Not nice! I was just trying to make you feel better," Abby said with a dark frown.

"I'm sorry," Tony said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"You're forgiven," Abby said with a smile as she pulled him into a surprisingly gentle hug. "It's going to be okay, you know. Just think about all the basketball and movies you'll get to watch."

"Yea, it'll be great. A regular staycation," Tony said attempting to smile.

At her apartment Monday evening, Ziva watched Tony with concern. He said nothing and picked at the dinner she had prepared for him. Finally, he gave up pretending to eat and took his plate to the sink.

"I'm going for a drive," he told Ziva and left.

As soon as she cleaned up from dinner, Ziva scribbled a note for Tony and went across the hall to talk to Lucy.

"I am very concerned about him, Lucy," Ziva told her friend after explaining the day's events and Tony's reaction to them.

"Poor thing. I'm sure this is very difficult for him. He is used to being strong and healthy. You know, my Matthew had to have hernia surgery shortly after we were married. He reacted much the same way as I recall," Lucy said.

"What did you do?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I took care of him, of course, but I left him alone until after he had the surgery. It's not a good idea to get too close to a bear with a sore paw unless you tranquilize it first," Lucy said. "I know it's not easy but just try to be patient with him, dear. He just needs to get through it. Let's make this an opportunity to show him he's loved, why don't we?"

Lucy and Ziva spent the next few minutes planning for Tony's surgery. Lucy was in her element as a mother and Ziva found it very amusing. She suspected Tony was going to be royally spoiled during his recovery.

When Tony didn't return from his drive by midnight, Ziva began to seriously worry. She would not have been surprised if he decided to sleep at his own apartment. She did at least expect a good night text, though. She had finally decided to call Tim and ask for trace on Tony's phone when she heard the door. She pretended to read her kindle nonchalantly while he changed into pajamas. Tony gave Ziva an obligatory kiss on the cheek, said good night, and laid down with his back to her.

"You are angry with me," Ziva said as she turned out the light and lay down beside him.

"No," Tony sighed. "Just not in the mood to talk. I would've kept driving all night but I knew you'd worry."

"You are right but you could have texted me. I understand if you need time alone to think," Ziva said as she snuggled against him and put her arm over his waist.

"I don't think I'm going to do this. Doc said it's elective and it's my choice. I'll just take my chances with infection. I can always do it later," Tony told her.

Ziva forced herself to remain calm. Overreacting was not going to help the situation. Something was wrong here and it had nothing to do with Tony's need for a simple medical procedure.

"Okay. It is your choice, my love," Ziva replied dropping a soft kiss on his neck.

"But you don't agree with it," Tony said as he rolled on to his back to look into her eyes.

Patience, Ziva reminded herself. Tony was obviously looking for a fight.

"I cannot say what choice I would make if I were the one facing surgery. I only know my concern for you. I love you and I wish to keep you with me for a very long time. If the choice for you to have this surgery were mine to make, I would be selfish. You would have the surgery and lower the risk in the future. But it is not my choice. It is yours," Ziva told him.

"Thanks for the guilt trip, Ziva. You say the choice is mine but you're going to manipulate me into it one way or another," Tony argued.

"That is not fair, Tony. How is it manipulation to tell you how I honestly feel? I will support you and continue to love you no matter what you decide. I am not like Eli and you should not accuse me of being that way," Ziva said with obvious hurt.

They lay in angry silence for a few moments while Tony absorbed the implications of his words. He reached over and pulled Ziva tight against him.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"This is one of those times the past is interfering, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe," Tony sighed. "I know I need to do this and I really don't want to. I'm pissed and you're here so you end up being my punching bag. Only you're not fighting back. It takes all the fun out of arguing if I end up hurting you. I never meant…you are nothing like him, okay?"

"I was very frightened this morning," Ziva told him.

"Yea, I know. Me too. I'm going to have the surgery, okay? But I can't promise I'm going to handle it very well."

"You will be very grouchy, yes? And whine about how much it hurts. You will be a very demanding patient. I will need to practice my nursing skills. I should start now. It is my bedside manner that needs the most work, yes? Hmm, let me think. How can I make you feel better?" Ziva said as she slid on top of Tony.

Ziva awoke before five the next morning alone in her bed. She listened closely for sounds of Tony stirring in the apartment. She smiled in amusement when she heard him talking softly in the living room. I believe I am not the only one who finds lizards to be good listeners, Ziva thought.

"I hate being sick. I always have. The nurse in the infirmary at school was always grouchy and mean. I guess she did it on purpose so you wouldn't want to stay. It's not so bad when you're in the hospital. You have all the nurses and doctors checking on you and people come to see you. It's afterwards at home that's so crappy. Sure, sometimes people drop by and bring you food but they've got their own lives, you know?" Tony said before he was startled by soft hands on his shoulders. "You could have warned me. It's a good thing your cooking has lowered my cholesterol or I really would have a heart attack from you sneaking up on me."

Ziva said nothing at first as she dropped to her knees and put her arms tightly around Tony's shoulders. Internally, she was berating herself for not realizing why Tony had been so upset all day. He hates being alone and he will stuck at home for almost two weeks, she thought.

"What?" Tony finally asked growing a little uncomfortable with the intensity of the moment. "Did you dream I died or something?"

"You will not be left alone, my love. That is why the idea of surgery upsets you so much, yes?" Ziva asked quietly.

"I guess," Tony admitted with a sigh.

"I promise you it will be different this time," Ziva said as she continued to hold him.

"How? You're not going to be able to get two weeks of medical leave. You don't even have that much personal leave," Tony reminded her petulantly.

"I am not the only one who loves you," Ziva assured him. "Lucy is home every day. I believe she sees this as her chance to make up for all of the mothering you did not receive as a child. She and I made a plan tonight. You may actually wish for time alone before you are fully recovered."

"You planned my surgery? Really? I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Tony said but this time his face lit with a boyish smile.

"Yes. I will take three days of leave. I will be at the hospital with you the entire time and I will stay with you the first day you are home. After that, Lucy will take care of you during the day and I will be home in the evenings. I am sure some of your other friends may wish to visit you as well," Ziva explained as she shifted around to sit in his lap. "You will be the center of our attention. You will get to watch basketball and old movies all day. Lucy even said she will watch Magnum with you."

"Will you buy me junk food and make me cookies?" Tony said finally getting into the spirit.

"No, I will not! You will be recovering from surgery and you will need a nutritious diet. I will make you tofu pizza with goat cheese on a whole grain crust and you will eat fruit for dessert and drink green tea," Ziva said emphatically.

"Tofu pizza? Ziva, that is just so many kinds of wrong. Why would you ruin perfectly good pizza…because you're joking, right?" Tony said hopefully.

"Yes, Tony, I am joking. I will make all of your favorites," Ziva assured him before growing serious. "I know this is causing you to relive bad memories. It reminds you of almost dying of the plague and of being left alone when you were a child. Surgery is not fun and you will not enjoy it but I promise you will know that you are loved. I would never let you face this alone."

"I guess I should have known that, huh?" Tony said sheepishly.

"Sometimes what we know and what we feel is not the same thing, my love. You must focus on the truth. You are the treasure of my life and I will take good care of you. We have done well tonight," Ziva said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"We could have let the past interfere and let anger push us apart but we have talked and dealt with it together and without any real fighting. That is progress, yes?" Ziva said.

"You're talking about what I said about you manipulating me, aren't you? Ziva, I really just wasn't thinking…"

"That is part of it and, yes, I could have been very angry and refused to talk about it. But I am talking about how you feel as well. Now that you have told me what is really bothering you I will be able to help," Ziva explained.

"Well, technically I told Sammy. Let's just hope McGee never finds out we go to a lizard for couple's therapy. He'd have some serious revenge potential with that one," Tony joked.

**

* * *

**The two weeks until his surgery passed more quickly than Tony would have liked. The team caught a case on Tuesday that kept them busy for the rest of that week and partially into the weekend. Ziva still found little ways to encourage and spoil Tony despite how busy they were. She teased him about being prepared for his convalescence. He responded by saying she made it sound like he was going to a nursing home. Still, he began to find little surprises that were meant to either prepare him for surgery or amuse him during his recovery. His favorites were the children's books about hospitals and the Spiderman pajamas he found in his dresser drawer at her apartment one night.

"How did you even find these in an adult size?" he asked incredulously.

"It is amazing what is available on the internet," Ziva replied.

Some of the gifts were a little more serious like a new robe with an Ohio State logo.

"We are not having a repeat of your not so embarrassing moment," Ziva told him. "I do not share. Your ass is for my eyes only."

"But I was so looking forward to my sponge baths in the hospital," Tony teased.

"And that is why I am staying with you in the hospital," Ziva replied with a mock glare.

By the night of the Capitals and Stars game, Tony was ready for an evening that was free of surgery talk. Fortunately, the team had wrapped up their latest case on Saturday allowing Tony and Ziva to leave work at a reasonable hour on Monday. James offered to pick up Lucy so everyone met at the Cooper's house before the game. When Ziva and Tony arrived, Ashlynn was giving Lucy the babysitter's laundry list of instructions while Gracie and Aidan were waiting impatiently for Miss Lucy to play with them. James was trying to keep them distracted so the two women could finish their conversation.

"I think I am all set, dear. I have your phone number if I have any questions. Your Gracie sounds a lot like one of my grandsons. My daughter used to call me in tears when he was a preschooler but he's been a joy as a teenager. Peer pressure has no effect on him because he's got such a strong mind of his own," Lucy encouraged.

Lucy was amused by Ashlynn's skeptical look. She had no doubt there were days when the young mother wondered if she would survive until her strong-willed daughter was a teenager.

As Tony had hoped, the evening was filled with fun for both of the couples. There was a lot of good natured ribbing between them over their favorite teams. The Capitals led the first two periods but the Stars goalie managed to keep his team in the game. Tony worried he might have to restrain Ziva when penalties caused the Caps to forfeit their lead and ultimately the game in the third period. The victory was a great pick up for the Stars who were struggling to sustain their play off hopes.

James was excited to tell Tony and Ziva that he had an interview with NCIS on Thursday. Tony noticed that James also seemed more at peace and wondered if his talk with Ziva was part of the reason. It was clear that Ziva and Ashlynn had bonded as friends over their lunch. At one point Tony thought he actually heard them discussing a shoe sale at a department store. It always amused him when Ziva dropped her ninja armor and acted like a typical girl.

Only two things marred the otherwise perfect enjoyment of the evening. Tony was forced to explain his upcoming surgery on the drive home. James had tried to recruit him to help coach tee ball. Aidan played in a local league. James was the coach but had yet to find enough assistants. Most of the kids on the team were without dads for various reasons and he had already drafted the only mom who knew anything about baseball. Tony was receptive to the idea but had to explain why he would be out of commission for the second half of March.

James and Ashlynn had many questions. They had never heard the story of Tony surviving the plague. Ashlynn also asked questions about all the logistics of the surgery itself and offered their help if needed. Tony was very touched by the concern of his new friends.

The other more sobering note to the evening was actually good news for the Martinez family. They would be moving to Florida in two weeks. Shortly after returning to work, Robert had been offered a manager position. The airline was planning to expand to Pensacola and Robert was taking one of the newly created positions at that airport.

"Robert is so excited. Lauren says it's no big deal since they get to fly for free. She says they'll be back to visit all the time. They're hoping Robert can work his way back to one of the bigger cities in the northeast over the next five years. It was too good of an opportunity for them to pass it up. The airline is really a great company. You should've seen the way they supported him while he was deployed. I bet someone called to check on Lauren at least once a week. She never had to mow the lawn once. Robert's coworkers took turns doing it for her," Ashlynn told them.

"Yea, Robert was known for getting the best care packages, too. His coworkers usually sent stuff for all of us. They even made us a huge banner to hang in our barracks and all these people signed it with thank you notes," James remembered.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that Robert is such a likable guy but he talks like that's the kind of thing they do for all the employees," Ashlynn explained.

By the time they arrived at the Cooper's house, Lucy was resting comfortably on the couch watching an episode of _Dirty Jobs_. The children had long been tucked into their beds. She claimed they had behaved like perfect angels all evening. Tony and Ziva were a little skeptical, though, when they tried to talk with her on the way home and found that she had fallen asleep.

The rest of the week was occupied by another case that was interrupted only by Tony's pre-op physical on Wednesday. In addition to the physical, Tony had to spend a few minutes filling out paperwork. He smiled as he listed Ziva as his emergency contact and signed a release allowing his doctor to discuss his condition with both her and Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva spent Saturday morning following their new normal routine. Ziva went to her synagogue while Tony purchased food for Sammy. After Ziva returned, they went for a run. Ziva had been insistent that Tony eat healthy and exercise consistently for the two weeks leading up to his surgery. She claimed the better his condition before the surgery the faster he would recover afterwards. He did manage to sneak a few candy bars behind her back but for the most part he followed her advice.

They were almost finished eating lunch with Lucy on Saturday when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tony opened it to find Tim and Abby carrying an assortment of electronic equipment in various boxes. They sat to work setting up one of Tim's old gaming systems with a variety of games from the eighties. They were games Tony would have played as a young child such as Pac Man, Donkey Kong, and Asteroids. There was no mistaking the "I told you so" look on Ziva's face.

Tim and Abby hung around and went out to dinner with Tony and Ziva Saturday evening. They invited Lucy but she declined with a wink at Tony. It took him a minute to realize she was playing matchmaker again. She thinks this will be a double date without her there, Tony thought incredulously. He always viewed Abby and McGee as a friends with benefits kind of thing. It was clear Lucy saw them as something more serious.

Sunday was much more strained as Tony began to feel a little nervous about the surgery itself. Ziva was surprisingly patient as his mood vacillated between inappropriate joking and grouchiness. It wasn't until they were ready to fall asleep that he realized she was a little bit nervous as well. Her resting with her head on his chest was normal. Her tight grip on him gave her away, though.

"Are you worrying about me?" Tony teased.

"I am not looking forward to seeing you in pain," Ziva replied. "And I do not like being out of control. I am used to watching your back. I will not be able to do that tomorrow."

Tony really had nothing to say to that since he knew he would feel the same if she were the one having surgery. They attempted to sleep since Tony had to be at the hospital by six the next morning. Neither of them was surprised by the alarm clock, though. The drive to the hospital was quiet. In fact, things remained very quiet until Tony was given the preliminary drug meant to relax him prior to going into surgery. Once it took effect, he began talking incessantly.

"This is like that night we spent in the hospital when you hurt your head. Sleeping together without sleeping together, remember?" Tony asked as Ziva lay with him on a bed waiting until it was his turn to be taken to surgery.

"Yes, Tony, I remember," Ziva replied.

"How come drugs don't make you loopy? You just fell asleep after Nurse Chatty gave you the painkiller. Not me. I'm the 'help, I'm talking and I can't shut up' type. Did you ever notice that about me?" Tony wondered.

"Yes, my love. I have noticed," Ziva said with an amused smile.

"I like it when you say that. It makes me feel really good. Do you like it when I call you a princess?"

"Careful, Tony. You are going to say things you will regret later. And, yes, I like it very much when you call me a princess," Ziva told him with a gentle kiss.

Fortunately for Tony, they were interrupted by a nurse and orderly with a gurney. It was time for Tony to go. The nurse directed Ziva to the appropriate surgical waiting room and told her Dr. Miller would find her there after the surgery was over. Despite the drugs, Tony was finally silent. Ziva leaned over him and gave him a tender kiss before watching him being taken away. Logically, she knew she had no reason to be so worried but it was impossible for her to stop.

Ziva had been in the waiting room about fifteen minutes when James Cooper approached her. Seeing her look of surprise, he quickly explained.

"I told you my grandmother raised me with old fashioned southern values. One of her cardinal rules is that you don't let the family sit alone when someone has surgery. Tony didn't mention anyone else so…"

"Yes, Tony's friends are his family. We have that in common. His mother died when he was young and his relationship with his father is distant. He was raised in boarding schools and summer camps. Thank you for coming," Ziva revealed.

"Is anyone else coming?" James asked curiously.

"No, they are investigating a murder. Gibbs is being very generous by allowing me to take leave until Thursday. I have strict orders to call both him and Lucy as soon as Tony's surgery is over," Ziva told him.

Ziva and James spent the next three hours talking about a variety of topics. James was much more talkative one on one than he was in a group. He and Ziva had many things in common including a love of books and American history. At one point, they were interrupted when James got a phone call from someone at NCIS. He learned he had been selected to attend FLETC and hopefully become an NCIS agent. Ziva listened with joy as he excitedly called Ashlynn and told her the news. After the first two hours passed, James noticed that Ziva began anxiously watching the door and listening eagerly each time a nurse or doctor entered the room. Finally, a nurse said the words he knew she had been waiting to hear.

"Family of patient Anthony DiNozzo," the nurse called out. After Ziva and James approached, she said, "Dr. Miller wanted to me to let you know that Mr. DiNozzo's surgery went well and he is on his way to recovery. The doctor will be here in few minutes to update you and you will be paged when Mr. DiNozzo is transferred to a room."

It was closer to thirty minutes before Dr. Miller entered the waiting area and Ziva was ready to jump out of her skin. She had sent Gibbs a text after the nurse's update but refrained from calling Lucy until she had any more information to share.

"Ziva, it went very well. I was pleased with how little of the healthy tissue I had to remove. Things look a lot better in there than I expected given everything he's been through," Dr. Miller spoke reassuringly before teasing. "Now we just have to make him behave while he is recovering."

* * *

Ziva sat reading her kindle while Tony slept peacefully in his hospital bed. The combination of the remaining anesthesia and a recently injected painkiller insured that Tony was comfortable. That had not been the case just an hour earlier. The anesthesia had made Tony nauseous. Ziva had been adamant about him not eating after midnight so he never actually vomited. However, all the dry heaving caused him considerable pain. It had been very difficult for Ziva to see him like this. He had an IV, of course, and had a tube in his chest as well. He looked very pale and weak. The worst part had been his pain, though. Ziva could tell that he was not exaggerating and it broke her heart.

By nine o'clock, Ziva was exhausted. The lack of sleep the night before had caught up to her. She converted the chair into a fold out bed and added the pillow and blanket from the closet. She knew she would not sleep but she intended to at least lie down. She was about to do just that when Gibbs walked into the room. He dropped a duffel bag at the foot of the chair/bed and waited for a report.

"He is finally sleeping again. They gave him something for the pain. Even the slightest movement makes his chest hurt," Ziva informed him.

"Alright, so more painkiller in four hours," Gibbs noted after reading the notes the nurse had put on the marker board on the wall. "Go home, Ziva. Get some sleep."

"But…I cannot leave him. I promised he would not be alone. He cannot be alone," Ziva protested emphatically.

"He's not going to be alone. I'm staying. You need to sleep, Ziva. You're going to have another long day tomorrow. You're not going to sleep if you stay here. Go home," Gibbs ordered.

Before Ziva could protest further, Tony mumbled a weak, "Hi, Boss. You the night shift?"

"Trying to be," Gibbs said with amusement.

"Ziva," Tony quietly called her over. When she was close enough, he reached for her hand, "He's right, Princess. We didn't sleep last night and there's no way you'll sleep here. Go home and come back in the morning."

"I promised I would not leave you alone," Ziva reminded him.

"You're not leaving me alone. You're leaving me with Gibbs. Gibbs isn't like you. He can sleep anywhere even an autopsy table," Tony replied.

Suddenly, Ziva realized what this would mean to Tony. Gibbs was truly acting like family. And there was no doubt in her mind that Gibbs knew exactly what he was doing. He had not questioned her at all when she told him Tony could not be left alone. Yet it was clear that Tony was capable of spending a night on his own in the hospital. He was coherent and able to call for a nurse if needed. He was by no means in critical or even serious condition. The reasons for someone staying were entirely emotional.

"Okay, my love, I will go home to sleep if it will make you rest easier," she gave him a soft kiss before whispering, "Good night. I love you."

"Good night, Princess. I love you," Tony said in a normal tone without any concern about Gibb's presence.

Ziva gathered her things reluctantly and told Gibbs goodbye before making her way out of the door. Gibbs watched her leave with concern and finally decided to follow her.

"Going to make sure she's not bedding down in the lobby," Gibbs told Tony.

"Good idea, Boss. She's a sneaky one. You better…"

Gibbs found Ziva waiting for the elevator. She looked tired and worried and a little sad.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with concern when she saw him.

"You tell me," Gibbs replied.

Ziva stared at him for a moment and her expression changed to a smirk, "You do not wish to hear the answer."

"You've gotten used to having someone else in the bed," Gibbs observed.

"Yes. I will miss him tonight but it is better that you stay. It means a great deal to him that you care enough to do it…" Ziva said before she was interrupted by the arrival of the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs had turned down the lights in Tony's room around midnight but still remained awake. Tony was asleep again but he was starting to get restless. He'd taken another dose of pain medication an hour earlier but he was still uncomfortable. Truthfully, Tony was having a rough night and Gibbs was glad Ziva wasn't here to see it.

"Boss, uh, I'm thirsty," Tony called. "The tray got moved last time they checked my temp. Maybe I can…"

"Don't move," Gibbs ordered knowing it would cause him pain.

After drinking a few sips of water, Tony said quietly, "I love her, you know."

"Heard you earlier," Gibbs replied.

"No, I mean I _really_ love her. Like trying to decide if I'm done kind of love. I've been thinking about what happens if I marry her. Would you make one of us switch teams?" Tony asked candidly.

While Gibbs didn't doubt the honesty of Tony's words, he was sure the drugs were responsible for the ease with which he said them.

"No rule against it," Gibbs replied.

"I know NCIS policy allows it as long as she's not my direct report but I'm talking about you, Boss," Tony pushed.

"I'd have told you a long time ago if I had a problem with it, DiNozzo. Go back to sleep," Gibbs ordered.

Silence reigned for a few minutes until Tony spoke again.

"If she was your daughter would you allow it? Do you think I'm good enough for her?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed and contemplated not answering. The drugs had enhanced Tony's normal personality. He didn't usually know when to shut up and the drugs certainly weren't improving that. Gibbs knew he would persist until he got an answer.

"You asking for my blessing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said with amusement.

"I can't exactly ask Eli, can I? If I'm any good for her at all, he'd try to get rid of me. That's just the kind of dad he is. You're the closest thing she's got to a father that actually cares about her," Tony explained.

"Any father ought to be proud to have you for a son-in-law, DiNozzo. Go to sleep," Gibbs said but then couldn't resist adding, "Eli's hoping for grandchildren. You ready to sign up for that?"

Gibbs smiled in amusement as Tony pretended to be asleep once again.


	30. Chapter 30

Gibbs relaxed into the makeshift bed. Now that Tony was finally resting comfortably, the lead agent hoped to sleep a little himself. He had to give Tony some credit. He hadn't complained too much despite the fact that he was in significant pain. Gibbs had finally forced the nurse to call Tony's doctor. Dr. Miller had responded immediately by ordering a much stronger pain medication. This time instead of loosening Tony's tongue, the drugs knocked him out.

Thinking back over the last two weeks, Gibbs realized Tony had handled things pretty well. The day of his initial diagnosis was the exception to that, of course. Gibbs had been on the verge of head slapping him when apparently Ziva had done the honors and straightened him out. Gibbs's conversation with Ducky early the next day had shed some light on the situation and was the main reason Gibbs was spending the night at the hospital.

"_Good morning, Jethro. I wondered if I might find you here when I arrived. To what do I owe the honor?" Ducky asked although he suspected he already knew the answer._

"_This thing with DiNozzo serious, Duck? His doc made it sound routine," Gibbs asked._

"_Well, as surgery goes it is not too bad. There is always risk involved with any surgical procedure and piercing the chest cavity is no small thing but Anthony is young and healthy. He should come through it just fine physically," Ducky said thoughtfully._

"_But…" Gibbs prompted._

"_Oh, yes, well, I just think the emotional impact is the greater concern. I'm sure our dear boy associates this procedure with almost dying of the plague. That was quite a traumatic time in his life particularly with Kate's death not too long afterwards. And I can't help but wonder if being ill in and of itself holds some emotional baggage for him as well. He came back much too soon after his bout y-pestis. At the time I assumed he was just naturally bored of being at home but after his reaction yesterday...well, perhaps there is more to it. I wonder what it was like for him when he was ill as a child," Ducky pondered._

_Gibbs, on the other hand, harbored no doubts about Tony's childhood experiences. Gibbs let his mind wander through his memories of giving Kelly a cool bath when she was feverish or holding back her hair when she had a stomach ailment. No matter what the illness or injury, his daughter always found comfort from her parents. Gibbs was under no illusion that it had been the same for Tony. He pictured instead a little boy alone, huddled under his bed covers, and shivering from fever with no one to comfort him. _

_Over the next two weeks, Gibbs watched with silent satisfaction as Ziva found little ways to remind Tony he would not be alone. He nodded in approval when he overheard Tim and Abby discussing possibilities for keeping Tony amused while he recovered. He told Ducky it was a good idea when the medical examiner mentioned plans to spend his lunch hours playing dominoes with Lucy and Tony during the younger man's recovery. Gibbs did not hesitate when he signed Ziva's request for personal leave. And he decided he would spend the night in the hospital watching over his senior agent._

* * *

Ziva sighed and pulled Buckeye tighter against her chest before looking at the clock once more. Sleep was not coming no matter how much she wished for it. Gibbs was wrong, she thought. I have not grown used to having someone in my bed. I have grown used to having Tony here. The difference was subtle but significant.

Ziva had many reasons to count the past month among the best days of her life. She had overcome her fear and given herself intimately to Tony. She had fulfilled her dream of becoming an American citizen and an NCIS agent. She had been assured of her friends' love. While each of those things meant a great deal to her, they were not what she treasured the most. No, the best part of the last month had been falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved each night. She desperately missed those arms tonight and the stuffed bear she held was a poor substitute.

A year ago, Ziva would have berated herself for growing so dependent on another person. She would have felt ridiculous for letting one night apart keep her awake. Instead, tonight she was grateful she had the capacity to love someone else this much. The circumstances of her life could easily have robbed her of her ability to open her heart to another. It would have been much safer to hide behind a wall of bitterness and distrust but Tony made that impossible. He is truly my soul mate, she thought as sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

Tony hit the button on the television remote causing the time to appear on the screen. He smiled. Lucy should arrive any moment. He had been timing her all day Thursday and again this morning. She had yet to leave him alone for more than an hour. Her hovering was not entirely unjustified. He'd had a rough couple of days and he still didn't feel that great. At least he wasn't nauseous today. Ziva had been thrilled when he actually asked for oatmeal before she left for work.

Tony smiled just thinking about Ziva. She'd been amazing the last few days. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd ever felt this loved. Nor had he ever felt this miserable. He really had needed her to get through this. The surgery by itself might not have been so bad but he'd contracted a severe stomach virus on top of it. Yea, it's been a hell of a week, Tony thought.

_Tuesday was alright. Having the chest tube and catheter removed before he left the hospital was very unpleasant. It was over quickly, though. The drive home and walk from Ziva's car to her apartment exhausted him. Tony slept the rest of the afternoon. Ziva was adamant about him taking the next pain pill before the previous one wore completely off. As a result, he was a little uncomfortable but his pain stayed manageable. Lucy made them a delicious dinner of vegetable stew and homemade rolls that evening. She was pleased with how much Tony ate saying he was well on the road to recovery._

_Ziva gave Tony a dose of pain medicine around one on Wednesday morning. Less than an hour later he staggered to the bathroom and vomited. He continued to get sick over the next hour as his chest began to burn. It grew more painful by the minute. Once his stomach seemed to be completely empty Ziva had him attempt taking another pain pill but it quickly came back up. When things did not improve over the next hour, Ziva called Dr. Miller's answering service. She grew impatient before anyone returned her call, though. Desperate to find Tony some relief, she finally called Ducky._

_By the time Ducky arrived, Ziva was on the phone with Dr. Miller. After conferring with the medical examiner, Dr. Miller prescribed an anti-nausea medication and a different painkiller both of which could be injected. Ducky stayed with Tony while Ziva drove to the twenty-four hour pharmacy. Ducky administered the initial dose and Ziva assured him she could give Tony the medication again if needed. Unfortunately, Tony's system had been free of any pain killer for to long by the time he finally got the injection. Once he was in severe pain it was difficult to get it back under control. He spent the next several hours lying with his head in Ziva's lap as she did her best to comfort him._

_Wednesday was absolutely awful for Tony. Although the pain killer did begin to help, his chest was extremely sore and his stomach remained very queasy. He was able to keep down some of Lucy's broth, a little ginger ale, and his pain pills. He did not attempt anything else. He was very weak and spent the entire day watching television or sleeping. Tony knew he had not been a fun patient although he had been too miserable to even complain. He knew his silence was the reason behind the worry he saw in Ziva's eyes._

_Thursday was a little better. Tony was hurting a lot less but still had no appetite and could not eat without feeling nauseous. Taking a shower exhausted him. Ziva had been reluctant to return to work but Lucy had insisted she was perfectly capable of caring for him. Ducky came by to check on him as well but he was Tony's only visitor. James and Ashlynn had wanted to stop over while the kids were at preschool. Tony knew he was most likely still contagious though, so he'd warned them away. Ziva had done the same when Tim and Abby offered to bring dinner Thursday evening. By the time Ziva came home from work Thursday, Tony finally felt well enough to pout and whine. _

_Throughout all of Tony's recovery Ziva had remained unendingly patient with him. She had been fierce in her determination to get him some relief during the worst of his pain and sickness. She had done everything she could to provide him comfort. She'd risked Gibbs's wrath by calling Tony multiple times on Thursday when she should have been focused on the case. Tony knew she loved him long before this week but he truly felt the depth of that love as she tenderly cared for him through his recovery._

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's arrival. She smiled when she saw him sitting up on the couch sipping ginger ale.

"I guess that oatmeal is still treating you okay or you wouldn't look so content," Lucy teased.

"I'm actually hungry again," Tony revealed wondering what she would offer him.

Lucy had been a huge help the past two days. Her experience caring for Matthew during his battle with cancer had made her an excellent nurse. Sadly, Matthew's chemotherapy had also given her a plethora of experience in dealing with a severely nauseous patient.

"How about some crackers for now and I'll put a baked potato on for your lunch?" Lucy suggested.

"Whatever you think," Tony replied. "I feel hungry but the thought of food still doesn't really excite me."

When Lucy returned she handed him a bowl filled with some of Ziva's kosher whole grain crackers.

Pointing at the television, Lucy asked, "How'd you come out on your brackets yesterday?"

"I'm still in the running. I've got Kentucky going all the way and they won yesterday. I think they're going to surprise everyone. You watch, everyone will see what a genius I am for picking them," Tony bragged before adding, "Baylor pulled it out against Sam Houston so James was happy."

"Yes, I know Baylor won. They completely messed up my picks for the Southern region. The last time they won a tournament game I was a teenager. I didn't think they had it in them. What? Don't look at me like that. Jason runs one of those internet pools on yeehaw or some such thing…"

"Um, I think you mean yahoo, Lucy," Tony said trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's on the computer anyway. He always has everyone in the family pick a sheet. I meant to tell him to call you but then we got distracted with all this surgery business. You can participate next year. Jason always complains that I don't use that computer enough. Matthew was the one who liked the computer," Lucy said with a sigh.

"You must really miss him," Tony said quietly. "Does taking care of me bring back bad memories for you?"

"They are bittersweet memories," Lucy told him with a sad smile. "Especially those last few months. We knew he didn't have long and we spent every minute we could together. There was never a question of someone else caring for him. I wanted every moment I had left."

"I wish I had known him, Lucy. I think I would've really liked him," Tony replied.

"You remind me of him in a lot of ways. Hiding that unselfish nature of yours behind jokes and silliness. Matthew had that same endearing charm about him. When he first started talking about our future, I couldn't quite believe he was ready to settle down," Lucy remembered.

"How long did you date before he proposed?" Tony asked extremely curious.

Lucy laughed and told him, "I used to tease him that he never really asked me to marry him. He just assumed I would. I guess we'd been dating about two months when he told me he loved me and start talking about our future like it was decided. He bought me a ring for my birthday. We didn't have a lot of money so my sister helped me make a dress and we got married in a small ceremony at our church a month later. Our wedding was exactly six months from the day we met. Of course, things were different back then. Folks didn't live together first like so many do now."

"Wow. No offense, Lucy, but that's the marriage fast track," Tony said.

"Now that you mention it, I guess it was a little fast. I'm glad my children took things slower. Jennifer and Todd dated for two years before they married. Jason married Melissa after a year of dating. They had been friends all through college, though. They probably would have married sooner if they lived in the same city and her mother hadn't insisted on a big wedding," Lucy shared.

"So you think taking it slow is better?" Tony asked.

"All I know is that it's a good idea to take the time to experience a wide range of circumstances and emotions with the other person first. Matthew and I had a lot of adjusting to do those first couple of years. There was a lot we didn't know about one another before we married. But we were committed to making it work and we hung in there and learned to communicate. Fortunately, we had a lot of the really important things in common. I guess it helped that I had a good example in my parents too. They always encouraged us to talk things out with one another," Lucy explained.

"What about Matthew? Did his parents have a good marriage?" Tony wondered.

"I suppose they did but Matthew's father was killed in a mining accident when Matthew was a little thing. He never knew him and his mother never remarried. He and his sister were raised by his mother and grandmother," Lucy explained. "Now why all the questions about marriage, dear? That's a topic you usually avoid."

"Just being nosy," Tony said with a grin. "So, uh, how do you think Matthew knew how to be a good husband and father if he didn't have an example?"

"Is that what this is about, dear? Are you worried about what kind of husband and father you'll be?" Lucy asked gently. "I'll tell you what I think. When it comes down to it, you put other people ahead of yourself. I've watched you do it time and again with Ziva. You've got more than half the battle won right there. Good communication takes care of most of the rest of it."

"Ziva has been really great the last couple of weeks. I guess I've been wondering if maybe I could live like this from now on, you know. I don't miss being single like I thought I would if I ever really got serious about someone," Tony explained.

"Well, that's something to think about isn't it, dear? Now, what time do the Buckeyes play?" Lucy responded.

Secretly, Lucy was thrilled with the direction the conversation had taken but she didn't want Tony to see it. She knew he needed to make up his own mind without any outside influence. And she certainly didn't think her young friends were moving too fast. Not after all the years they'd spent as friends and partners. She knew they had faced some very difficult circumstances together. They know each other better than most couples who've been dating for years, Lucy thought before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

A few minutes later Tony and Lucy sat staring at the oversized gift basket now resting on Ziva's coffee table. It was filled with several bottles of expensive wine and a variety of gourmet food items. There was also a generous gift certificate to an exclusive men's clothing store. The card confirmed what Tony already knew. Eli David sincerely wished him a rapid recovery and thanked Tony for the role he had played in rescuing Ziva.

"It's a bad thing if I just trash and don't tell her, right? Help me out here, Lucy, because I really want to hide this from Ziva. Shit," Tony sighed with a deep frown, "Uh…sorry."

"No, I think shit is a perfectly understandable response, dear. I don't believe the nerve of this man," Lucy sighed. "You're right, of course, you can't lie to her but it certainly is tempting."

"He's changed his strategy. Instead of trying to convince Ziva that Gibbs is wrong about him, he's trying to convince all of us that he's changed. He's a manipulative son of a bitch…sorry… again," Tony said wryly.

"I'll let you know when you say something I disagree with, dear," Lucy said with a sardonic smile. "You know, I questioned Jethro's judgment at first when he allowed Ziva to speak with her father. It was a very wise move on his part, though. If this ridiculous excuse for a man is going to continue to try to butt his way back into her life than the best thing we can do is help her reinforce the boundaries. That is unless he gives one of you an acceptable reason to shoot him."

* * *

"It's not Old Dominion that worries me. It's the fact that they put Duke in the Southern region. I don't see anybody getting past them," James told Tony as they watched basketball.

"Yea, I think you're just going to have to be happy with the first tournament win in fifty years and call it good," Tony joked.

Tony had been glad when James showed up Friday afternoon. He dismissed Tony's concerns about still being contagious by saying the kids had probably been the source of the bug in the first place. If not, they'll bring it home from preschool in the next couple of weeks anyway, he'd assured Tony. As a joke, James brought Tony non-alcoholic beer. He'd also brought some food Ashlynn had prepared and get well pictures from the kids.

James had been absolutely fascinated with Sammy prompting Tony to tell him the story behind the lizard. James smiled knowingly and against his better judgment, Tony questioned it.

"What?" Tony asked him.

"Lynnie and I got a dog first. You know, just easing into parenthood before we got pregnant with Aidan. I'm just saying," James joked.

"You'd already taken the plunge and married her, though, right?" Tony asked surprising James with the seriousness of his response.

"Yea, we got married in June of 2002 and Aidan was born in November 2004. If this NCIS thing works out we want to have another kid," James revealed.

"You won't have any problems with FLETC after your marine training," Tony encouraged. "Boss likes you too. That's a good sign. I just hope you get something local. I heard they might be adding an agent to the Fairfax field office."

"Fairfax would be a sweet deal," James agreed. "I hate to say it but this game is so boring it's hardly even worth watching. It's not even close."

"Yea, just a little warm-up for Duke before the real action starts. So you guys must have gotten married right out of college, huh?" Tony asked.

"Yea, I had to talk her into it, though. It was never a question for me. I knew she was different from day one. Lynnie was the one who wasn't sure about marriage. She had some trust issues but we got through them," James said finally resigned to the fact that Tony was not interested in talking basketball at the moment. "Are you thinking about taking things to the next level with Ziva?"

"Just thinking," Tony shrugged. "Ziva is different, you know. The way I feel about her is different."

"That's how it started for me. Thinking this girl is different and I don't want to screw it up. Next thing I know some other guy asked for her number and I decided I wanted a ring on that finger," James remembered fondly.

"Ziva's got this happily ever after kind of dream. You know, the family neither of us had growing up," Tony shared.

"It's not a bad way to live. Having kids changes things but the reward is huge. Like Gracie. She can drive you crazy asking why and then she puts those little arms around my neck and says 'I love you, Daddy' and I think I'm in heaven. And Aidan's just fun. He's like a little sponge. Anything I can teach him he wants to learn. I've known Lynnie ten years and she still manages to surprise me. She's my best friend. It's worth it," James said quietly.

"You ever played Asteroids?" Tony asked changing the subject.

* * *

Ziva came home late Friday evening. The shorthanded team had finally caught break on their case and made an arrest. She was worried Tony would be pouting about spending the evening alone but instead he was in a good mood. He said Ducky had come by at lunch, James had been over for a couple of hours in the afternoon, and Abby had been there to share dinner with him. Lucy had checked on him regularly as well. His Buckeyes had won their game and advanced to the second round of the tournament. He had only been alone for a few minutes when Ziva finally came home.

"I can see that you are feeling much better," Ziva told him as she sat down next to him on the couch.

Ziva reheated some of the chicken spaghetti casserole Ashlynn had sent. Tony had not tried to eat it and instead had a bland dinner of sliced turkey and Lucy's homemade bread. Lucy had encouraged him to stay away from dairy items until his stomach was fully recovered. Ashlynn's casserole was loaded with cheese. Ziva imagined it was loaded with calories as well but it was so delicious that she did not care. Tony had lost weight over the last week but Ziva had skipped running for several days and she imagined she had not.

As soon as Ziva finished eating, Tony pulled her close. He did so carefully since both of his sides were still sore. He'd been able to switch from the stronger pain pills to ibuprofen, though, so the pain was improving.

"I have missed this," Ziva told him as she carefully snuggled into his embrace.

"Have you missed this?" Tony asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Tony," Ziva warned, "You are not yet cleared for strenuous activity. Your lungs are still healing."

"Just asking," Tony muttered.

"I have missed it very much," Ziva told him softly. "I have missed falling asleep to the sound of your heartbeat the most."

"Thank you for this week. I…it really means a lot," Tony told her.

"It is no more than you deserve. It is normal to take care of the ones you love when they are sick. You are just not used to it," Ziva told him.

"I think I'm getting used to it," Tony told her with a smile.

Ziva forced herself not to read too much into that statement and just enjoyed the feeling of being in Tony's arms once more. He held her close for a few more minutes before speaking again.

"There's something in the laundry room you need to see," he said referring to the oversized closet where her washing machine and dryer resided.

"You have to admit the old bastard has a sense of humor," Tony told her as she stared angrily at the card from Eli's gift basket.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing funny about this. He is trying to win your trust," Ziva replied furiously.

"Good luck with that. Let him waste his money. And I meant the gift certificate. Remember when he interrogated me? I gave him a smartass answer about his designer clothes when I was trying to rile him. Maybe we should use the gift certificate to buy him a hideous tie for Father's Day," Tony joked.

"I am glad you find it amusing, Tony. You can send him a thank you note this time," Ziva said haughtily.

"Hey, did you take any pictures while I was puking my guts out? That would be perfect. Dear Eli, as you can see I had rough couple of days and could definitely use some new pajamas so thanks for the gift certificate. And it was so thoughtful of you to send some wine to help settle my stomach," Tony said with sarcasm finally earning a small smile from Ziva.

"Do not forget to blind copy Gibbs," she reminded him.

* * *

Saturday was a much more pleasant day. Ziva skipped synagogue and running. Instead, she made a leisurely breakfast for her recovering patient. Then she took him with her to purchase Sammy's food and to do her weekly grocery shopping. Tony was thrilled to leave the apartment for the first time since Tuesday. The trip did tire him out more than he expected, though, and he was ready for a nap after lunch.

"That's part of recovering from surgery I'm afraid, my dear," Lucy told him when he complained during lunch about how easily his energy was depleted. "You think you are starting to feel better and go off to do something only to find yourself exhausted in a short amount of time. And that stomach bug you had hasn't helped matters any. How are you doing Ziva, dear? You aren't feeling sick, are you? I worry about all the sleep you've missed making it easier for you to catch this crud."

"She's got ninja immunity," Tony joked. "Germs fear her just like they do Gibbs. I hope you don't get this thing, Lucy."

"I've been taking my vitamin C and getting lots of rest, dear. Don't you worry about me," Lucy replied.

"I slept very well last night," Ziva told Lucy as she shared a look with Tony.

Ziva had been careful to keep a pillow between her and Tony since his surgery. She didn't want to inadvertently elbow him or otherwise bump him during the night. She inevitably ended up with her head resting on the pillow just as she normally rested on Tony's chest. Last night he had reached for her hand. Giving it a soft kiss, he had placed it over his heart making it possible for her to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat once more.

Tony woke from his afternoon nap to find Ziva sitting on the couch with her laptop. She was on a facebook page reviewing a photo album. The language was Hebrew, though. She changed the browser's setting to translate the page to English for his benefit. The picture was of a chubby baby boy with wet hair and a big smile. The caption read, "Aron enjoys his bath."

"Cute kid," Tony commented as Ziva clicked to the next picture of a smiling couple holding the same child.

"My cousin's baby. He is almost five months old now," Ziva explained.

"Are you close with her? You never talk about her," Tony asked.

"Izia and I are very different. Although her father and Eli are brothers, they have little in common. My uncle did not have Eli's ambition or conviction. He was content to breed horses. She had a very happy childhood," Ziva explained.

"And now she has a family," Tony said quietly.

"I wish her well, Tony. She has always been very kind to me. She thinks you are handsome," Ziva told him showing him where Izia had commented on a photo from Ziva's naturalization ceremony.

"Well, she must be alright then," Tony joked.

Tony fell silent as he watched the television. Ziva continued to catch up with friends and eventually left the couch to make dinner. Tony continued to think about the picture of Ziva's cousin and the conversations he'd had with James and Lucy the day before. There was one good thing about being sick. He could think a lot and Ziva would just assume he was tired.

Later that night, the two lay in bed with Ziva's hand once again across Tony's chest. His fingers softly teased the skin of her arm. He debated whether to say anything about what he had been thinking. Finally, he took a risk and gave voice to some of his thoughts.

"You know how I hate it when things change?" Tony asked softly. "I've been thinking about how you want to be with the same person for fifty years. That might kind of work together, you know?"

"I have always thought so," Ziva agreed quietly.

Ziva remained silent and waited for Tony to speak again. She was determined not to push. When Tony simply said good night, she decided that was all she was getting from him tonight. It was more than enough to thrill her heart and keep her awake, though.

When sleep did not come, Ziva allowed herself an indulgence she had never before taken. She imagined her future with Tony in it. She saw the light glint off the wedding band he wore as he sat at the desk across from hers. She pictured the two of them sitting on the couch watching a movie with Tony's hand resting protectively on her swollen abdomen. She saw a house much like the Cooper's with a basement finished out to be a family room. She saw herself staring out of the window watching the driveway. There was a basketball goal, of course, and she smiled as Tony showed a young dark haired boy how to shoot a free throw.

"You're not asleep," Tony said an hour later. "What are you thinking?"

"I was imagining the future," Ziva explained hesitantly.

"Yea? Was I in it? What was I doing?" Tony asked eagerly.

"Yes, my love, you were there," Ziva replied without elaborating.

"You don't want to tell me?" Tony asked with disappointment.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable," Ziva told him.

"I asked," Tony pointed out.

"I was standing at a window looking out at a driveway with a basketball goal. You were showing a little boy about Aidan's age how to play. He had dark curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes," Ziva shared leaving no doubt that the child she pictured was their son.

"Oh," Tony replied. "Uh, I guess I see things a little differently."

Ziva felt her stomach drop and she forced herself to ask, "How do you see the future, Tony?"

Seeing the look on her face, Tony quickly responded, "The two of us are sitting in a classroom. It's probably kindergarten or preschool because there are toys everywhere and the chairs are really small. Of course, you manage to look graceful sitting in one but I keep falling out. You and the teacher are giving me dirty looks."

"Why are we there?" Ziva asked intrigued.

"That's the thing. It's not good. We got called for a parent teacher conference. I mean, this is our kid we're talking about here," Tony said with a grimace.

"What has he done?" Ziva asked fascinated by the picture Tony was painting.

"She," Tony corrected. "And that's why we are there. So the teacher can explain."

"_We need to discuss your daughter's behavior today. She actually flipped one of the boys over her shoulder onto his back and threatened him to kill him with a paperclip. I'm sure you can understand that is absolutely unacceptable. Not to mention quite dangerous. And she made little Johnny cry."_

"_How hard is it to make a kindergartner cry? Any boy who lets a girl beat him up probably cries every day," Tony muttered as Ziva gave him a murderous look._

"_Ms. Jones, I apologize. This is my fault. I wanted my daughter to be able to protect herself. I certainly did not mean for her to practice her self-defense techniques on the other children. We," Ziva said with another glare at Tony, "We will talk with her about when it is appropriate to use her martial arts skills."_

"_Well, she did say little Johnny tried to look under her skirt. Perhaps…" Ms. Jones began._

"_Yea," Tony enthused. "That's my girl!"_

Tony smiled as his vision elicited a laugh from Ziva.

"I think I like your version of the future best," Ziva told him.

Tony swallowed and then spoke almost as if he were talking to himself, "So, um, we really want kids then. I mean, I knew you probably did but we actually just talked about it. Out loud. That's…real."

"We are not talking about having a child right now. Someday," Ziva reassured him. "And there was only one child in my dream."

"No, it has to be at least two. Maybe three. Being an only child sucks. I don't want them to end up alone," Tony said emphatically.

"Three is not ideal. Someone will always feel excluded. It should be an even number. Two or perhaps four or even six," Ziva argued.

"Six kids! Ziva, are you nuts? This is an _I Love Lucy_ dream not the _Brady Bunch,_" Tony responded before he saw her smirk. "That's not even funny, Ziva. Don't joke about stuff like that. I just got used to the idea that I might actually someday want to have a kid with you. Seriously, the first time I pictured you with my kid, I freaked. I was getting through this without feeling nauseous until you pulled that little stunt."

"You are overreacting, Tony. I assure you I have no desire to be pregnant six times," Ziva admonished him before asking curiously, "When did you first picture me with your child?"

"Gracie's birthday. Seeing you with Alyssa," Tony admitted.

"That is why you became so tense afterwards," Ziva said with realization before admitting, "I never let myself imagine it until tonight."

"I think you should keep imagining it, Princess," Tony told her sincerely before kissing her and whispering good night once again.


	31. Chapter 31

Tony woke Sunday morning feeling more energetic than he had in a week. He knew he wasn't back to normal but he almost felt good. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Ziva.

"Ninja germ shield failed you, huh?" he joked after finding her sitting on the bathroom floor. "Um, do you want some ginger ale?"

Ziva shook her head and finally asked him to find his anti-nausea medication and a syringe. Tony was glad for a job but scared to death that she expected him to administer the shot. He should have known better. After handing her the medicine, he watched in horrified awe as she filled the syringe with practiced ease and injected the medicine into her thigh.

"You've done this before and it wasn't anti-nausea medicine," he guessed as he threw the used syringe in the trash and put the medicine back into the bathroom cabinet.

"At least it is a useful skill in my new life as well, yes?" she replied. "I think you will need to prepare your own breakfast today."

"No worries. I'll make something you can't smell. Um, you sure I can't do anything else?" Tony asked.

"I will stay here until I am certain the medicine is working and then I need to sleep," Ziva explained. "I am not weakened from surgery as you were. I will be fine in a few hours. I am sorry you will be stuck here all day. I planned to suggest going out for breakfast."

"Don't worry about me, okay, Princess? I feel a lot better today. I'm just sorry you're sick."

Lucy stopped by on her way to church and Tony gave her an update. By then, Ziva had gone back to bed. Drowsiness was a side effect of the medicine and she had fallen asleep quickly. Lucy offered to stay but Tony assured her they would be fine.

"I feel a lot better today. And Ziva doesn't seem to be getting hit as hard with this thing as I was. She said she just needs to sleep it off," he explained.

"Well, I will bring you lunch after church anyway. Poor thing! I had a feeling she was going to turn up with this mess," Lucy lamented.

Feeling somewhat energetic, Tony tried to do a few things around the apartment. He hardly felt any soreness in his chest but he did get tired easily. He managed to run the dishwasher and unload it when it finished. He even ran a load of laundry pulling out the things of Ziva's he wasn't sure how to wash. One of those items was the nightgown Abby had given her. She had worn it for him again the week before his surgery.

It suddenly occurred to Tony that the nightgown was probably the only impractical lingerie Ziva currently owned. The bras and panties she usually wore were sexy but he refused to consider heavy winter pajamas lingerie. Maybe I should buy her something, he thought with a smile. The possibilities intrigued him. And they had him hoping that Dr. Miller cleared him for strenuous activity at his follow-up appointment Monday afternoon.

Finally tired and bored of trying to find something to do, Tony slipped quietly into the bedroom. Ziva continued to sleep soundly and he carefully joined her in the bed. He had a rare opportunity to observe her unaware. He could also continue to think without worrying her. Even with her face free of make up and circles under her eyes, she looked beautiful to him. Her hair was unbound and messy, just the way he liked it. Yea, bed head and spread out on a pillow as she lay beneath him were his two favorite looks for her hair. Hanging down over my chest while she's on top isn't bad either, he decided.

The Snoopy pajamas she wore fit a little more snugly than they had the first time he saw them. He hated remembering how thin she was when they first brought her home from Somalia. She'd regained most of the weight by that night in the hospital but she looked even healthier now. Healthy and incredibly sexy, he thought. In fact, she was almost too sexy. It was a paradox. He was proud to be with her and he loved it when other guys were jealous of what he had. He hated it when they were bold enough to make a move, though. She's mine and I think I'm ready for the world to know it, he concluded.

Tony smiled as he remembered their conversation about kids the previous night. He found it funny that he wanted a miniature Ziva and she dreamed of a little boy like him. He realized they'd never brought up marriage specifically but for him it was assumed. He'd had enough upheaval in his childhood. He never knew from one school vacation to the next who his dad's latest fling might be. He wanted to give his kids stability. Not to mention he thought Ziva deserved it as well. I guess some people feel secure without the formality, he thought, but not me.

As Ziva slept, her left hand rested on the pillow beside her. He tried to picture it with a wedding ring. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen her wear a ring of any kind. Her watch, necklace, and sometimes earrings were the only jewelry she usually wore. Would she want a diamond engagement ring, he wondered. Or would she prefer just a simple wedding band instead? I want to give her a diamond, he decided.

"You are staring," Ziva mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Did I wake you up? Go back to sleep, Princess," Tony said softly.

"I am thirsty," Ziva said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ginger ale?" he asked and then went to get it for her when she nodded.

By the time Tony returned, she was sitting up against the pillows. He handed her the glass and she began to take slow sips.

"How's your stomach?" Tony asked.

"Better," she replied.

"Seriously? I'm sick for three days and you're going to get over this in three hours?" Tony whined.

"I did not say I was going to eat," she said with a half-hearted smile. "The medicine helped and I am no longer miserable but I am not completely over it. Why were you staring? I thought you would be watching basketball."

"The game isn't on til later," Tony replied referring to the Buckeyes' second tournament game against Georgia Tech.

"So you had nothing better to do until then but watch me sleep?" Ziva teased.

Fortunately for Tony, he was saved from responding by Lucy's arrival with lunch.

* * *

"Now, dear, I'm perfectly capable of driving him to a doctor's appointment. If I were alone, I might get lost but Tony knows the way so we will be fine. It's not a reason for you to miss work. I wish you'd reconsider calling in sick, though," Lucy told Ziva.

"Give it up, Lucy. She's _fine_," Tony said sarcastically.

Ziva rolled her eyes at the two of them, kissed Tony goodbye, and left for work. She honestly felt much better. She had forced herself to eat enough Sunday evening that she did not feel overly weak this morning. Her only concern at the moment was Tony's appointment. He was not supposed to drive yet. Tony argued adamantly that Dr. Miller had imposed the driving restriction because of the pain medication. Tony was no longer taking it so he felt he could drive himself. Both Ziva and Lucy disagreed and Tony decided it wasn't worth battling the two of them.

Ziva was grateful when the team was able to spend the morning on paperwork. She could have done field work if needed but she was relieved it wasn't required. As the morning progressed, she realized she was more tired than she originally thought.

"_Chipotle_ for lunch?" Tim asked her around noon.

"I brought soup from home," Ziva replied.

"You could save the soup for tomorrow," Tim said hopefully knowing he could usually talk her into the stuffed burritos since the restaurant was known for using organic ingredients.

"I am recovering from a stomach virus. Maybe later this week," Ziva explained.

"You sick?" Gibbs asked scrutinizing her closely.

"I was sick yesterday. I am fine today," Ziva explained.

Gibbs merely nodded but he kept a close eye on her all afternoon. He could tell her energy level was rapidly declining. It was around two when Gibbs overheard her talking with Tony on the phone.

"How're you feeling, Princess? I've got plans for you tonight and you better not tell me you're still sick. Not after a week of celibacy," Tony teased.

"Mmm, the doctor cleared you for sex again, yes?" Ziva murmured seductively and then grimaced when she saw a hand reaching for her phone.

"How about work, DiNozzo? You bother to ask the doc to clear you for that?" Gibbs barked into the phone.

"Uh, yea, Boss, he said I can come back tomorrow. Desk duty only until next Monday…um, just ask Lucy if you don't believe me," Tony rushed to explain.

"Glad to see you've got your priorities straight, DiNozzo," Gibbs mocked before slamming the phone shut and handing it back to Ziva. "You two better not be too tired to work tomorrow."

"There is no need for you to be concerned. Tony always sleeps very well when he is…satisfied," Ziva smirked determined not to let Gibbs intimidate her.

Gibbs pretended to be irritated but it was far from how he really felt. As long as Ziva wasn't defying him, her spirit amused him. When four o'clock rolled around and they still had no case, he took pity on her and sent her home. He could see that she her energy was depleted and the last thing Gibbs wanted was a sexually frustrated DiNozzo stuck on desk duty the next day.

* * *

"Well, dear, are you excited to return to work? I know you were hoping to be cleared for field duty but I think it's wise that your doctor is cautious. Your doctor is a nice man. I wish they were all that way. I have a check-up on Wednesday and I'm dreading it," Lucy said regretfully as they drove home from Dr. Miller's office.

"I can live with desk duty as long as I'm allowed a little strenuous activity at home. Celibacy around Ziva is…uh, probably more than you need to know. Sorry, Lucy," Tony said ruefully.

"I _was_ married for over fifty years, dear," Lucy reminded him with a smile.

"Why are you dreading your doctor's appointment, Lucy?" Tony asked concerned.

"Oh, there's no reason to worry, dear. We had a family doctor that was just a gem. He was so wonderful during Matthew's illness but he retired last year. I've continued to see the man who took over his practice. I've been trying to give this new doctor a chance but he just doesn't listen. He thinks old people don't know anything. Every time I see him, he puts me on a new medicine," Lucy sighed before asking, "Oh, dear, do you mind if we make a quick stop? My granddaughter's senior class ring is ready and I told her mother I'd pick it up. The jeweler is a family friend and his shop is close by."

Truthfully, Lucy could have picked up Nicole's ring anytime. She had an ulterior motive for taking Tony with her, though. The jeweler, Henry, was a trusted friend and she wanted Tony to meet him. Lucy was hoping Tony would need his services before too much longer.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy stood patiently in the jewelry shop waiting while Henry finished helping another customer. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Tony began to wander around the store.

"Alright, thank you. Have a nice day," Henry told his departing customer before turning to his dear friend. "Lucy, how are you? You're here for Nicole's ring? I think she'll be very pleased with how it turned out. I'll be right back."

Tony was concentrating so intently on the display in front of him that he didn't hear Lucy walk up beside him. Lucy was quite pleased to see what held his attention and smiled at the ease with which her plan was working.

"There are some lovely rings there. Many of them are Henry's original designs. He only carries the highest quality. Jason didn't have much money when he bought Melissa's engagement ring but Henry made sure he got the best for what he could afford to spend. Matthew met Henry when he had some merchandise stolen many years ago," Lucy remembered fondly.

When the jeweler returned with Nicole's ring, Lucy introduced him to Tony.

"Well, young man, I must say I find it interesting that you've ended up in this section of the store. When a man starts looking at engagement rings, it usually means he's thinking about someone special," Henry said with a smile.

"Yea, I've had a lot of time to think the last few days," Tony agreed preoccupied.

Lucy and Henry exchanged knowing smiles before Lucy gently prompted Tony, "Are you thinking of buying Ziva a ring, dear?"

"You know what…yea…I think I am. I might be ready to do this," Tony announced with a grin.

"Well, let's talk about what's involved and you can decide if you want to make the decision with the young lady or if you want to surprise her," Henry suggested. "I usually encourage folks to start by picking the setting they want. I offer a choice of gold or platinum. Gold is a softer metal so it's less costly and easier to repair down the road but it may not hold up as well. Platinum is more durable and less easily damaged."

Henry went on to patiently explain to Tony that his next step was to decide what cut or shape of diamond he wanted. As soon as Tony heard the words "princess cut" he knew that decision would be easy. The princess cut was popular and Henry offered a multitude of settings for the square shaped stone. It did not take long for Tony to realize this wasn't going to as simple as he had anticipated. Lucy suggested taking one of Henry's catalogs home with them so Tony could think. Henry gave him his card as well and encouraged Tony to give him a call when he was ready make a decision. Meanwhile, the next step in Lucy's plan was to give Tony a little assistance determining Ziva's preferences.

After leaving the jewelry store, Lucy suggested stopping at the kosher deli Ziva liked to pick up dinner. It was after four when they finally arrived back at Ziva's apartment. Lucy followed Tony inside. She carried the soup while Tony held the other items. Both were surprised to find Ziva resting on the couch. Lucy covertly reached for the catalog Tony held before Ziva noticed it.

"Gibbs found out I was sick yesterday and sent me home early. He will call if we get a case," she explained.

"We got some of that carrot and orange soup you think cures every ailment," Lucy teased before adding, "And we picked up that ring of Nicole's I was telling you about. You need to see it."

"Lucy kept me out so long that I missed Oprah. I guess I'll just have to download it and catch up tomorrow while the rest of you are in the field," Tony joked as he dropped on the couch beside Ziva.

Ziva gave him a gentle kiss and followed Lucy into the kitchen. She was glad to see that Tony was able to laugh about being stuck at his desk for a few days. Truthfully, she was a little surprised he was so accepting of it. It never occurred to her that Tony had plans for how he would use the time.

"Isn't it perfect for Nicole? Class rings are usually a little clunky looking in my opinion but Henry made this one almost look dainty," Lucy enthused as she and Ziva sat at the kitchen table.

"It is very good quality work," Ziva agreed after inspecting the ring.

She reached for the catalog Lucy had strategically placed on the table next to the ring box. Well, that was easy, Lucy thought. I guess there aren't too many women who wouldn't want to thumb through a jewelry catalog. Lucy smiled as Ziva reached the pages with engagement rings and wedding sets.

"Henry designed Melissa's engagement ring. Todd gave Jennifer his grandmother's ring but Henry cleaned and repaired it for him. Aren't Henry's designs beautiful?" Lucy asked as she pointed to the section with the jeweler's original work.

Ziva schooled her features to an indifferent mask. Lucy's comments made her suspicious. Ziva secretly hoped Lucy was gathering information for Tony. It was entirely possible she was just trying to encourage them toward marriage, though. Lucy had been less than subtle in the past. No matter the motivation, Ziva decided to feign ignorance and let Lucy direct the conversation.

"I like the simplicity of his work," Ziva commented. "It is elegant without being ostentatious. And I appreciate the quality of the diamonds. I prefer the smaller, higher quality stones over the larger ones with more flaws."

"Oh, dear, look at that one. Isn't it beautiful? It's interesting how the styles have come full circle. Those platinum settings with the little diamonds in the band remind me of the rings that were popular when I was a girl. White gold we called it then. I can remember my aunt had a ring that looked very similar to this," Lucy commented.

"I prefer this one," Ziva said pointing out another on the page.

"What is it you like about it, dear?" Lucy asked hoping Tony could hear them from the living room.

Tony was in fact listening very closely while he pretended to watch the television. He knew Ziva had to see through Lucy's ruse but he hoped she attributed it to their friend's motherly interference. It wouldn't be the first time Lucy had dropped hints. Tony knew he could propose first and then take Ziva ring shopping. Or he could take her to look at rings to get an idea of her preferences before he proposed. Lot's of couples did it that way and he figured it created good memories for them. It wasn't what he wanted, though. He wanted the romance of a surprise.

* * *

Tuesday was a quiet day until the team caught a case that afternoon. An explosion in a detached garage next to a house in Baltimore had raised suspicion. The police began their investigation thinking they were dealing with the remnants of a meth lab. Their analysis indicated there might have been a bomb involved instead, though. NCIS, along with several other federal agencies, were brought into the investigation when plans for the Marine barracks at Quantico were found in the house. The man renting the house was missing.

Tony laughed when Ziva sent him a covertly filmed video of Gibbs and an ATF agent in a pissing match over jurisdiction at the crime scene. Finally, she sent him a message to go home. Gibbs says we will be awhile, she told him. Tony called Lucy and offered to bring her dinner. He had a feeling she might have some advice for him that involved a certain jewelry catalog.

By Wednesday morning, Gibbs had firmly established NCIS jurisdiction in the case. There appeared to be no other target besides the Marine barracks. The investigation of the residence led the team to a young man employed by the janitorial contractor for the base. Unfortunately, he remained missing. With his location and access to further bomb making supplies unknown, the team had no choice but put the base at Quantico on high alert. They made significant progress as the day unfolded and Tony again left work on time while the rest of the team remained active in the field.

Tony was surprised when Lucy didn't open her door as he exited the elevator. He knocked several times but she didn't answer. He realized she might be out but something didn't feel right. Acting on his gut and using skills Ziva had taught him, he picked the lock on Lucy's door. He found her lying on the couch.

"Oh, dear," Lucy said slightly slurring her words, "I think I may have that stomach bug after all. I just don't feel right. I'm dizzy and weak…"

Tony studied Lucy closely. The way she was acting didn't line up with a stomach virus. Tony knew she took medicine for high blood pressure and his first concern was that she might be having a stroke. He debated calling 911 but Lucy protested.

"Lucy, where's your phone?" he asked.

"Table," Lucy mumbled just as Tony spotted it.

Tony scrolled through the directory until he found Jennifer's number.

"Hi, Mom, what's…?"

"Jennifer, this is Tony. Um, I'm with your mom and I'm a little worried. She's saying she's dizzy and weak and her speech is a little bit slurred…I don't like the way this is going. I think she needs to go to the hospital but she doesn't want me to call an ambulance," Tony explained.

To his surprise, Jennifer remained calm, "When I talked to her an hour ago, she was fine. Ask her if she took the new medication the doctor gave her yet."

When Lucy confirmed that she had taken the new medicine thirty minutes earlier, Jennifer instructed Tony to get the pill bottle and take Lucy to the emergency room at the Washington Hospital Center. She told Tony she would call Jason since he could probably reach them faster. Tony quickly helped Lucy to his car and his driving rivaled Ziva's as he got them to the hospital in record time.

* * *

The team had just arrested their missing janitor and was preparing to transport him when Ziva's phone rang. Tim could tell by her demeanor as she listened that something was wrong.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she hung up.

"No, something is wrong with Lucy. Tony has taken her to the emergency room," Ziva replied.

Tim didn't think he had ever seen Ziva look so scared. He knew Lucy meant a lot to her. Before he could think of anything comforting to say, Gibbs spoke.

"Go," was all he said.

* * *

Tony waited with Jason while Lucy was taken for tests. The possibility of a stroke had bumped Lucy to the top of the queue and she had been seen immediately. Nicole had come to the hospital with her father and she was currently in search of coffee for the two men and a soft drink for herself. Jason was clearly very worried and spoke little. For once, Tony felt no need to try to fill the silence.

Ziva stormed the reception desk and urgently asked where she could find Lucy Dunston. The receptionist was new and assumed Ziva was family. She happily gave her directions to the emergency bay where Lucy was being treated. Jennifer had arrived shortly after Ziva. She caught sight of her mother's neighbor as she rounded the corner and decided to follow her rather than taking the time to ask Lucy's location.

Ziva had made it to the main treatment area of the emergency room and was looking for Lucy when she was stopped by a woman in scrubs.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked haughtily.

"I am here to see Lucy Dunston," Ziva replied.

"What's your relationship to the patient?" the woman asked coldly.

"She is my neighbor," Ziva replied caught a little off guard by the question.

"Neighbor's aren't supposed to be in the E.R., honey," the woman said snidely. "Only family's allowed back here. You can wait in the lobby."

Ziva forced herself to remain calm. The woman was clearly not going to be reasonable. Ziva decided to pretend she was returning to the lobby and then sneak back to see Lucy. Before she could turn around Ziva heard an angry voice behind her.

"I don't care for your tone. It just so happens she is family and you will allow her to see my mother," Jennifer told the woman in no uncertain terms.

"Um, Aunt Jennifer, over here," Nicole called softly hoping to prevent a scene.

The young girl stood balancing three drinks and praying her aunt would calm down. She had never seen Jennifer quite this angry. Nicole had been returning from her quest for coffee and a soft drink when she saw Ziva. It had been on the tip of her tongue to tell the woman Ziva was with her when Jennifer intervened. The woman simply glared at Jennifer and walked away.

Ziva remained quiet as Tony filled them in on Lucy's status a few moments later. Jennifer, on the other hand, was still ranting to Tony and Jason when Lucy returned from her tests.

"I will find out her name and report her to the supervisor. There is no excuse for her being so rude to Ziva. She had absolutely no sensitivity at all. I intend to get her fired," Jennifer exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing, Jennifer," Lucy said weakly having overheard her daughter's impassioned speech. "You have no idea what these people have been through today."

Lucy gave the orderlies a kind smile as they returned her gurney to the curtained area where everyone waited. It was clear Lucy was not well but Ziva was deeply relieved to see her usual personality intact.

"Mother, you didn't hear the way she treated Ziva. It was absolutely…" Jennifer began.

"They lost young pregnant woman less than two hours ago, Jennifer. Her car was hit by a drunk driver and they worked for over an hour trying to save her. If anyone has an excuse to be in a bad mood, these people do. I hope you will show that woman a little grace," Lucy explained as she reached for Ziva's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

As they waited for the test results, Lucy's vital signs remained strong but her dizziness continued and her slurred speech did not improve. The tension is the small area grew. Jennifer knew her brother and she could tell he was not only worried but angry as well. Finally, he spoke in a quiet, hard voice.

"I told you something like this would happen. She should not be living alone."

"Jason, don't start. Not now," Jennifer snapped.

"Why not now? You won't talk about it when things are fine. You blow me off like my opinion doesn't count. She's my mother too, you know," Jason bit back.

"How would things be different if she lived with one of us? She has Tony and Ziva. They are home as much as any of us are," Jennifer said in a raised voice.

"Stop it, you two. This is not the time or place for this discussion," Lucy told them in a voice that ended the argument.

"We will discuss this again, Mom. I'm not letting it go this time," Jason muttered.

Fortunately, the doctor arrived before anyone could respond. His smile instantly put everyone at ease.

"Well, Mrs. Dunston, I've got good news. It looks like you are having an allergic reaction to your new medication. We're going to give you something to help counter it. Your blood pressure is a little high but the rest of your vital signs are strong so I'm inclined to release you as long as you won't be alone tonight. I do want to discuss your medication regimen, though. I'm curious why you are on seven different blood pressure medications," the doctor queried.

Lucy explained the situation with her doctor and the way he seemed to add a new medication each time she saw him. Her demeanor clearly showed her strong dislike of her family doctor.

"Well, I'll be very candid with you, Mrs. Dunston. You are not taking an effective dose of any one of these medications. This is not the approach I would take to treating high blood pressure and I strongly suggest you change doctors. I probably shouldn't say this but if she were my mother, I'd report this doctor to the licensing board," the man told the others in the room.

"Mom, I've been telling you to switch doctors for months. I'm making you an appointment with Melissa's doctor first thing tomorrow. His office is only three blocks from your apartment," Jennifer stated.

"Alright, dear, you're right. I should've listened to your advice," Lucy agreed with an indulgent smile.

After the nurse administered the medicine the doctor prescribed, a heated discussion began over the best way to ensure Lucy was not alone for the night. Bolstered by Jennifer's assertion that she was family, Ziva jumped into the fray with Jennifer and Jason. Lucy was determined to sleep in her own bed while both her children wanted to take her home with them. Ziva insisted she would sleep on Lucy's couch. Lucy disagreed vehemently. She was afraid Ziva wouldn't get the sleep she needed after her recent bout with the stomach virus. Meanwhile, Tony and Nicole watched the scene unfold and began a quiet conversation. Finally, Tony put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

When everyone quieted down, he spoke, "While you guys have been busy arguing, Nicole and I have found a solution. Nicole."

"I will spend the night with Grandma. It's my spring break so I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow. We've been talking about it anyway, right, Grandma? A special night for just the two of us like when I was little? Tony and Ziva will be right across the hall if we need anything," Nicole explained.

Jason looked at his daughter and was finally forced to acknowledge what he'd been avoiding since the beginning of her senior year. She was a mature young adult now. He was incredibly proud but so very sad at the same time.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart," Jason choked out.

"That sounds wonderful to me, dear," Lucy said adding, "You know I'm never going to turn down a chance to spend time with one of my grandchildren."

Once the issue was settled some of the tension began to dissipate. As the medicine began working and it became clear Lucy was improving, the group began to plan for her release. Jason and Nicole decided to go home. Nicole needed to pack a bag and drive to Lucy's apartment in her own car. Lucy finally convinced Jennifer she should go home as well saying they would call her later.

Lucy had been watching Ziva with concern. After everyone but Tony was gone, Lucy patted the edge of the bed and indicated Ziva should sit. Sensing that the two friends needed to be alone, Tony excused himself to go in search of a vending machine.

"I know this has been upsetting for all of you, dear, but I'm seventy-two. These little health scares happen sometimes at my age. I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon, though, so don't you worry," Lucy reassured Ziva.

"I was very frightened. I have been in the emergency room with someone I love twice in the last month. Lucy, I do not think I am strong enough to survive losing either of you…" Ziva said as her eyes filled with tears.

Attending Ziva's naturalization ceremony had given Lucy an appreciation for how emotionally reserved her friend usually was. Lucy had realized then that the openness in their relationship was a rarity for Ziva. Knowing that tears did not come often or easily for her, Lucy understood the impact tonight must have had on her young friend.

"Well, you've still got both of us, dear. The best thing we can do is just treasure that. I never thought I'd survive losing Matthew either but I've done it. Most days it's still hard but God has given me a precious family to get me through it. That includes you, dear. Having you, and now Tony, is a wonderful gift I never expected. I thank God for you every day. I hope you know how important you are to me," Lucy said before pulling Ziva into a gentle hug.

* * *

Lucy's continued improvement and unfailing sense of humor had done much to lighten the mood once they returned home. She was determined to put her young friends' minds at ease. She teased Tony about the way he had driven to the hospital and told Ziva she would have been quite proud of him. When Tony and Ziva left Lucy's apartment, she and Nicole were getting ready to search several teen fashion magazines for the perfect prom dress.

An hour later, Lucy kissed her granddaughter good night and went to bed. She lay awake for a long time. Although she had put up a good front for her friends, she was quite worried. She had seen the determination in Jason's eyes tonight. He won't rest until I'm in a retirement home or living with one of them, she thought sadly.

"Oh, Matthew," Lucy whispered. "I wish you were here to help me make him understand. He always listened to you. It was bad enough I had to give up our house. I'm not giving up my independence, too. You know I hate discord in a family but I'll fight him for this. You always said Jason inherited his stubborn streak from me."

* * *

"These things always come in three's you know. First me, then Lucy, you could be next," Tony warned as he and Ziva sat at their desks the next morning.

"That is not funny, Tony. I have had quite enough of emergency rooms," Ziva replied sternly.

"I'm just saying you guys going out in the field need to watch out," Tony said expanding his warning to include Gibbs and McGee. "I'm safe, of course, since I've already been to the E.R. but I'm seeing some stitches or a broken bone in one of your futures."

"Your analogy doesn't work, Tony. Your logic is flawed. You and Lucy went to the emergency room for illness not injury. And it's just a ridiculous superstition anyway," Tim asserted.

"Oh, he's right about the illness thing, Tony. That means any of us except you could be next. Who still has their appendix?" Abby interjected as she joined them in the bullpen. Turning to Ziva, she asked more seriously, "How's Lucy?"

"She was doing very well this morning. She and her granddaughter were going to breakfast and then she is seeing a new doctor this afternoon. Ducky is helping us draft a complaint to the licensing board against her other doctor," Ziva replied as Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gear up. Dead marine," Gibbs ordered after hanging up.

"Hey, let's be careful out there," Tony told his teammates as they left for elevator.

"I'm the only one here old enough to understand that, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped.

"Hey, Boss, you watched _Hill Street Blues_ too?" Tony said excitedly, "I can see that. Captain Furillo would be your kind of guy…"

Abby gave Tony a sympathetic smile as Gibbs ignored him and continued to the elevator.

"You really are worried about them, huh?" Abby said.

"Not anymore," Tony said as an email appeared on his screen. "Is it bad to be relieved that a four year old had to get stitches?"

Abby looked over his shoulder as he read an email from Ashlynn. The attached picture showed a sad faced Gracie pointing to the bandage on her forehead. The subject line simply said "Seven stitches but no concussion, thank God!"

"Jumping on the bed at six a.m. There's nothing like waking up to your child screaming bloody murder and finding her covered in blood. Why do I think this is just the first of many ER visits for our sweet little girl?" the email read.

Abby's eyes grew wide as Tony closed the email and she smacked Tony on the shoulder.

"What?" Tony whined.

"Why are you googling marriage proposals?" Abby asked with her hands on her hips.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I apologize for the LONG delay. I had a sad circumstance in my personal life that blocked my writing for awhile. I think things are back on track now.

* * *

"_Why are you googling marriage proposals?" Abby asked with her hands on her hips._

Tony dropped his head into his hands and moaned before mumbling something that sounded like a curse. Completely dumbfounded, Abby just stared at him.

"Uh, okay, look, I, uh…" Tony began fumbling for an explanation while still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Oh my God," Abby breathed in shock as she stepped backwards to sit on Tony's desk.

Abby was stunned. There was no other word for it. She knew Tony had finally admitted that he loved Ziva but this was unfathomable. He couldn't possibly be ready for this kind of commitment, could he? Abby had only intended to tease Tony. She fully expected him to respond by showing her a video of a proposal gone wrong or a list of the worst proposals of all time. She had never anticipated that he would actually be searching for ideas on how to propose to Ziva.

After a moment, the full implication hit Abby and she let out a high pitched squeal, "Oh my God, oh my God, you're going to marry Ziva…"

"Abby," Tony said in an urgent warning whisper, "Abby, you have to calm down. This will be all over the building in five minutes if you don't shut up. And if you're still acting like this when they get back, Ziva will figure it out in about two seconds. I swear if you ruin this for her…"

"Tony, how can you say that?" Abby protested clearly hurt, "I love Ziva. I want the best for her."

"I know you don't _want_ to ruin it," Tony backtracked trying to make amends, "But let's be honest here. You're about as transparent as water and Ziva's a walking lie detector."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Abby crossed her arms over her chest and asserted with a stony eyed glare, "I can be sneaky when I need to be, Tony DiNozzo."

"Yea, okay…," Tony conceded before pleading with an endearing grin, "I've got an idea. Want to help?"

Tony smiled as he watched Abby walk away a few minutes later. With Abby's help, everything was coming together to give Ziva the perfect surprise proposal. Having the team distracted with cases while he was on desk duty had worked in Tony's favor. It was a challenge to keep a secret from Ziva but Tony was determined to pull it off.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she saw the name displayed on her ringing phone. With a patient sigh, she answered.

"I'm still in the waiting room, dear. I told you they had to work me in and probably wouldn't get to me right away. Are you stuck in the office by yourself again while the others are in the field?" Lucy asked patiently while sharing an amused grin with her daughter-in-law.

After once again promising to call later with a full report, Lucy told Tony goodbye and hung up. Boredom does not suit that young man, Lucy thought fondly. She knew he was also worried about her. Lucy hoped this new doctor had good things to say. She hated being the cause of everyone's concern.

"Tony again?" Melissa asked as she waited with Lucy in the doctor's office Thursday afternoon.

After seeing Lucy's nod, Melissa jokingly added, "Yet another thing he and Jason have in common – no patience."

"Tony is still on desk duty. He does not sit well," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Speaking of sitting and waiting, I understand my dear husband didn't handle that very well last night. Lucy, I really am so sorry I wasn't there. I can usually tell when Jason is going to blow and head it off," Melissa apologized.

"Now, dear, you are not responsible for Jason's behavior and he was just being honest about how he feels. I would've felt terrible if you'd left your girls' game. I never heard how things came out. How was it?" Lucy asked.

Melissa was the girls' basketball coach at a local public high school. Her team was finishing their season and spending part of their spring break competing in a regional tournament. Jason and Nicole were watching her team play when they had received the call about Lucy. Jason had insisted that Melissa stay while he and Nicole went to the hospital. Since Lucy's appointment today was with Melissa's doctor, her daughter-in-law had offered to accompany her and help ease the discomfort of a first visit to a new physician.

"We won," Melissa said with smile before adding softly, "Jason is just scared. Losing his dad, well, I've never seen him like that. It broke him. He's so afraid of losing you, too. I'll talk to him. I don't want you to worry. Jennifer and I are on your side. I know giving up the house was hard but that was different. It needed so much work. You may not be able to maintain an older house alone but you certainly don't need a babysitter. You're only seventy-two. We'll see how Jason feels if tell him I'm putting him in a retirement home when he's seventy-two."

"Now, Mel," Lucy admonished lightly, "I don't want to be the cause of problems between the two of you. There's no need to take sides. I'm perfectly capable of holding my own with my son."

"I have no doubts about that," Melissa replied with a twinkle in her eye, "I just want you to know we aren't all planning to gang up on you and try to force you to move."

Determined to change the subject, Lucy asked, "Did Nicole show you the dress she likes? I was so proud of her for choosing something modest. I couldn't believe half the trash in those magazines. Who lets their daughter leave the house dressed like that?"

"Not Jason, that's for sure. I think we can get one Nicole likes that will meet her father's approval. I'm going to take her shopping after we're finished here," Melissa said with a groan.

"Would you rather I take her?" Lucy offered knowing Melissa's hatred of shopping.

"No, this is her senior prom. I want to be part of it even if it means facing the mall. At least it's not a Saturday," Melissa explained as the nurse called Lucy's name.

* * *

Tony sighed and glanced at his watch again. It was nearly three and the team still had not returned from the crime scene. Tony's thoughts were interrupted by his phone. He smiled as he listened to Lucy. As promised, she had called him with a full report from the new doctor. The team returned just as Tony and Lucy finished their conversation.

"That was Lucy," Tony told Ziva. "She liked the new doctor. She's down to one blood pressure medication and the doctor thinks she might even be able to wean Lucy off that eventually."

Ziva smiled as she checked her email and then her expression changed to a frown, "Gracie fell and had to get stitches?"

"Yea, she was jumping on the bed. See, Probie, I was right about the three thing. You should know better than to question me," Tony said smugly.

"You're right, Tony. I should respect the wisdom that comes from your advanced age and vast years of experience," McGee replied sarcastically.

Tony's gloating smile quickly faded with the implication of McGee's words and he mumbled, "I'm not _that_ much older than you."

Gibbs quickly put a stop to the personal conversation and the team brought Tony up to speed. A young man had been found dead behind the Giant grocery store in West Springfield, Virginia. The Fairfax county police had called NCIS when they found the name and service number of a marine in his pocket. It was the only trace of identification. The office clerk tasked with calling Gibbs had mistakenly told him the victim was a marine. The police were more than happy to utilize NCIS assistance, though. The marine in question, Private Cason Riggs, was currently stationed at Pendleton. After contacting the base, the team learned he was in a remote location for a training exercise and would not be available to speak with them until Friday afternoon. Gibbs sent everyone home for the day.

* * *

Friday morning Abby and McGee were investigating Cason Riggs's online activity in an effort to find something to link him to their victim. Technically the case still belonged to the county police unless it was determined the dead man was Marine or Navy but the team wanted to help.

"McGee," Abby said very seriously as they searched through Cason Riggs nearly five hundred friends on _My Space_, "Can I trust you?"

"Abby, is something wrong?" Tim asked with concern.

"I need your help with a very important mission. It may be the single most important thing you ever do," Abby replied dramatically.

"Abby, what are you…," Tim began in exasperation no longer worried.

"Tony is going to propose to Ziva next Friday night and he needs our help to set it up," Abby revealed.

Outside the door to the lab, Ziva strained to overhear the conversation inside. Did Abby say Tony was going to propose next Friday? At the nightclub where they had shared their first real kiss? Dismayed, Ziva wished she had not been so sneaky. Approaching others quietly and overhearing their conversations was a habit born of her Mossad training. It was a habit she had not been able to break and occasionally it backfired on her as it had just now.

If Tony was planning to propose that would explain his odd behavior the previous evening. He had insisted that she make a spa date with Abby for Sunday afternoon. He said he was going to watch basketball with James. She'd suggested going along with him instead to spend time with Ashlynn and the kids. He'd adamantly refused saying she needed to relax. When she disagreed, he grew tense. He kept insisting that she deserved the spoiling treatment of the spa after everything that had occurred over the last two weeks. Ziva found Tony's insistence and nervous tension puzzling since he usually preferred they socialize together. In fact, he still sometimes pouted when she wanted girl time. When Ziva had finally agreed to talk to Abby about making a spa appointment, Tony had visibly relaxed.

Ziva sighed and resolved to act as if she had heard nothing. She was determined not to ruin things for Tony and to act surprised when the moment arrived. She waited until Abby and Tim had moved on to another topic and then entered the lab. As Ziva expected, Abby enthusiastically agreed to a spa date.

It was on the elevator ride back to the bull pen when the full implication hit Ziva. Tony was going to ask her to marry him in front of all of their friends. Given how difficult it had been for her to get through her naturalization ceremony, she was a little frustrated Tony would choose to propose publicly. He is not thinking, she realized. He is excited and he wants to share it with the people who care about us. At least I will have time to prepare, she thought. And then her heart thrilled as it all began to truly register. Tony was going to propose!

Later that afternoon the team was able to speak with Private Riggs. They had faxed a picture of the victim to him.

"Yea, I know him. We went to high school together. Early on he wanted to join the Core too but by the time we graduated he was a drug addict. I've been trying to get him to move out here and go through rehab. Dude's home life was totally messed up. I thought maybe a fresh start...you said there were no injuries? Hate to say it but he probably overdosed or got hold of some bad stuff. Heroine was usually his drug of choice. What a waste. He was a great guy, just couldn't kick the habit."

The team passed the information along to the Fairfax county police. Unfortunately, the county lab was backed up and it would take several days for the coroner to confirm an overdose. No matter the outcome, the NCIS team's assistance was no longer needed.

* * *

"No, no, no," Tony muttered as the final buzzer sounded on the Ohio State/Tennessee game Friday night.

"Aw, man, I feel your loss. Only three points. That's gotta hurt," James sympathized.

Tony and James were watching basketball in the Cooper's living room while Ziva and Ashlynn cooked. Lauren's parents were hosting a going away party for the Martinez family on Saturday night and Ashlynn had volunteered to bring several desserts. Ziva had suggested she and Tony bring pizza for dinner and offered to help Ashlynn while the guys watched basketball. The kids were asleep now but during the meal Tony and Ziva had been given an opportunity to watch James's parenting skills in action.

Tired and grouchy, Gracie had utilized every opportunity to push her parents' buttons. When it culminated in her hitting Aidan, James had quietly told her to go sit on the time out stool the family used for discipline. She'd refused and James had patiently carried her there himself. Each time she tried to get up, he gently sat her back down. Her tears and protests changed from angry to sad as she realized her daddy was not going to give up.

With a dramatic sigh, Gracie had finally chosen to stay on the stool. James allowed a few minutes to pass before he quietly called his daughter back to the table. He had her apologize to her brother and the rest of the meal progressed peacefully. Ziva had watched in fascination as James found several reasons to praise Gracie throughout the remainder of the evening. He is restoring the relationship after he had to discipline her, Ziva observed.

Ziva had helped Ashlynn bathe the kids and prepare them for bed. By that time Gracie's exhaustion had changed her from cranky to silly and wild. Ziva's quick reflexes had been the only thing that saved her from getting soaked when Gracie decided to start a wrestling match with Aidan while in the bathtub. Ashlynn had bathed Gracie as quickly as possible and then left Ziva to take care of Aidan while she put the little girl to bed.

Gracie fell asleep quickly and Ashlynn returned to find Ziva and Aidan in the midst of an imaginative role play. Ziva was holding Gracie's mermaid doll above Aidan's head while pleading for help in a little girl voice. Aidan held his plastic dinosaur in one hand threatening the poor damsel and his power ranger in the other rushing to the rescue. When he was ready for bed, the little boy had shyly asked if Miss Ziva could be the one to read his bedtime story. Surprised but thrilled, Ziva readily agreed.

"So has tonight been total birth control for you?" Ashlynn teased as she iced a chocolate cake.

"I enjoy spending time with your children," Ziva replied before asking curiously, "Four is a challenging age, yes?"

"So far every age has been challenging with Gracie," Ashlynn joked before growing serious, "I wouldn't change her for the world. She is going to be a strong, capable, determined woman someday but in the meantime…she's been testing James a lot recently. He's had the patience of a saint. I think he kind of expected it once she got used to having him back home."

"Yes, I saw what you meant by his gentle strength tonight. He is a good father," Ziva replied.

"He has taught me lot," Ashlynn admitted. "I felt like I knew what _not_ to do but he's the one that seems to instinctively know what _to do_. His grandmother was a great example for him. I've read every book there is on parenting but no one thing works for both kids. James's grandmother used to say you have to get up really early in the morning to stay ahead of them."

"Neither Tony nor I have had a good example," Ziva said thoughtfully.

"But you've got Lucy," Ashlynn encouraged her curiosity piqued, "Are you guys getting serious about becoming a family?"

"We discussed children once," Ziva admitted softly before adding, "Not right now, of course. In the future."

"How many? James and I used to say we wanted a big family until we had Gracie," Ashlynn joked. "Seriously, I think we'll stop with three."

"Are you…?" Ziva began.

"Oh, no, not yet. Once James is established with NCIS, we'll start trying. It's going to be a whole new experience for him not having to miss any of the first few years. He's really excited about the idea," Ashlynn explained before asking slyly, "So, um, do you think you'll get married first?"

"We did not talk about that," Ziva said jokingly in an attempt to deflect the question.

"Would you want to? I mean, is it important to you? James and I are kind of old fashioned about that so it was never a question with us. Marriage then kids. In that order. I'm being too nosy again. Just tell me to shut up," Ashlynn joked.

"It is something I would prefer not to talk about," Ziva said apologetically before explaining, "Commitment is difficult for Tony. Talking about children with him was unexpected. I am trying to be careful not pressure him. If I focus on it, I will grow anxious for the future. He deserves my patience."

Inwardly, Ziva sighed in frustration. She had spent most of the day trying not to think about the future. When she did think of it, her excitement grew and it became more difficult to hide her anticipation. Pretending to be ignorant of Tony's plans for the next week was going to be a challenge especially if others continued to ask about their future. Sensing her friend's anxiety, Ashlynn graciously changed the subject.

"How is Lucy? Tony emailed us about the scare she had," Ashlynn asked.

"The new doctor said Lucy's blood pressure might have initially been elevated after her husband's death because of the extreme stress. She wants to monitor it closely now that Lucy is only taking one medication and then make a final determination. Lucy will go by the office twice a week and have it checked for a few weeks," Ziva explained.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" Ziva teased as she slid off of Tony and curled into his side.

"I don't know, Princess, you might have to try it again in a few minutes. A heartbreaking game like that is not easy to forget," Tony joked before kissing her.

"I do not think I should do all the work tonight. I will have to think of a reason for you to console me," Ziva informed him.

"I don't need a reason. I just like making you happy," Tony replied causing Ziva to roll her eyes, "What? I mean that."

"I know you do, my love," Ziva said with a gentle smile before shifting to lay her head on Tony's chest.

Taking advantage of the more serious moment, she told him, "Ashlynn asked me if spending time with Aidan and Gracie was birth control for us."

"Gracie was in rare form tonight. Talk about a reality check. But…you know, I think I can handle it. I mean, you just have to stay patient and not lose your cool. It can't be any harder than interrogation," Tony said confidently.

"You will regret those words one day," Ziva teased.

Tony stared at Ziva for a few moments. She'd been quiet on the ride home from the Cooper's house and then pushed him to the bed as soon as they were inside the apartment. She'd used the pretense of comforting him after the Buckeyes' loss as the reason. He wondered if maybe she was trying to distract herself as well.

"You alright, Princess?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied raising up to meet his eyes with a puzzled expression, "I am fine."

"Just seems like maybe you're trying not to talk about whatever it is you're thinking about," Tony explained.

"We know each other too well, yes?" Ziva sighed before admitting carefully, "Ashlynn asked me if we would marry before having children."

"That bothers you?" Tony asked trying not to smile.

"No, it does not bother me but it makes me think about things I should not. I wish to be content. If I think about the future too often, I will grow impatient before you are ready," Ziva explained hoping she was fooling him.

Tony quietly replied, "I told you to keep imagining the future, Princess. It doesn't bother me to know you're hoping your dreams will come true."

"You were so patient with me…" Ziva began but Tony interrupted wanting to keep the focus on the future.

"Tell me about something you imagine. Do you want a minivan like Ashlynn's…ow!" Tony exclaimed as she used her Vulcan death grip on his shoulder.

"That is not funny, Tony. I will _never_ drive a minivan," Ziva told him sternly before adding softly, "I want a window seat."

"What?" Tony asked completely confused.

"I want a house that has a window with a seat in it like we had at the resort," Ziva explained.

"Oh, I thought we were still talking vehicles. Minivans have a lot of window seats, you know," he teased holding her hand tightly so she couldn't hurt him again. "Seriously, those kid seats aren't going to fit in your little car."

"I am _not_ dreaming about giving up my car. I am dreaming about having a house," Ziva informed him.

"Um, you know, my lease is up next month. We practically live together already. We wouldn't have to wait on the house if it's not too expensive to break your lease. We could start looking now if you want," Tony offered.

"You want to buy a house together? Now?" Ziva asked in shock.

"It was just an idea," Tony said defensively.

"I want to live with you but I am not ready to move away from Lucy," Ziva said quietly.

"Maybe we should wait," Tony agreed thoughtfully, "It would give us more time to save toward a down payment."

Tony and Ziva spent the next hour discussing the logistics of combining their households. From a financial standpoint their plan made a lot of sense. It was a waste for Tony to pay rent and utilities for an apartment he never used. The money they saved could go toward their dream house instead. They were going to be cramped in Ziva's small apartment, though. At one point, Tony suggested checking to see if any two bedrooms were available in the same building. Ziva agreed to think about it.

Ziva lay awake long after Tony had fallen asleep. All of their dreams and plans for the future excited her but she had been forced to face an important reality as well. She and Tony could not live across the hall from Lucy forever. I did not realize I had become so dependent on her, Ziva thought. Lucy's nurturing and unconditional love had been a significant driver behind Ziva's recovery. Although she no longer desperately needed her friend's encouragement, the thought of not seeing Lucy every day made Ziva sad.

* * *

"Morning, Henry," Tony called as he entered the jewelry shop on Saturday morning.

"Good morning, Tony. I've got the ring all ready for you," Henry said with a smile as he pulled it out of the box and sat it on a cushioned pad on the counter.

After talking with Lucy during dinner Tuesday evening, Tony had taken her with him to Henry's store just before it closed. The man had no problem staying open later than usual to help Tony choose a ring for Ziva. Tony knew only that he wanted a princess cut diamond and he didn't want the ring to be large or flashy. He described Ziva's personality to Henry and let the jeweler give him direction.

Henry had guided him to choose a platinum setting for the strength and durability. The design Tony chose was simple and practical but beautiful. The central stone was recessed into a setting surrounded by tiny round cut diamonds. The setting rested almost flat against the finger and it was not very large. Tony purchased the best quality diamond he could afford.

As Tony inspected the ring, his excitement grew. It's real now, he thought. He hoped he would have the patience to wait and surprise Ziva like he'd planned. He thought he'd done a good job of hiding his actions over the last week. Ziva had been working Tuesday when he'd selected the ring and she was at her synagogue now. As Tony handed Henry his credit card, he wondered how soon Eli David would be informed of the purchase.

* * *

Tony put his arms around Ziva and pulled her close. One hand rested on her waist but she felt the other softly slide down over the curve of her ass.

"Tony!" she whispered urgently, "There are children here."

"They can't see anything," he whispered into her ear seductively.

Tony and Ziva had arrived at the Saturday night party for the Martinez family an hour earlier. Ziva was dressed casually but her outfit was more feminine than the practical clothes she wore to work. She had taken the time to straighten her hair and wore it down in a flattering style. Tony had not hidden the fact that he found the ensemble very sexy. He had kept his hands on her since leaving their apartment. He had also pushed the boundaries of acceptable public affection several times. Ziva had caught two of the older wives giving them a knowing smile earlier when Tony sat with his hand resting near the top of her thigh.

"Will you please try to control yourself until we are home? You are not a pubescent boy," Ziva whispered sternly.

"We could leave now. Please. I promise I'll make it worth it," Tony begged giving her his best puppy eyes.

"We have only been here an hour. It would be rude to leave now. And it has been less than twenty-four hours since we last had sex. You can wait," Ziva told him callously.

"What's the matter with Tony?" Ashlynn asking teasingly a few minutes later.

"He is pouting because he wants sex and I will not leave with him immediately," Ziva replied bluntly.

"I miss those days," Ashlynn sighed casting a fond look across the room where James stood with Tony. "My poor baby knows even if we leave now he's not getting any until the kids are in bed. And that's only if they don't exhaust us first."

Ziva looked at her friend closely for a few moments and then offered, "If you ever need a date night or a weekend away together, I will stay with Aidan and Gracie."

"Careful, Ziva, or we'll take you up on it," Ashlynn teased. "Seriously, Josh, my brother-in-law, is coming to stay with the kids for a weekend before James starts FLETC. We have reservations at a local bed and breakfast."

Ziva watched with amusement when Tony cast another hopeful look her way. Truthfully, she would prefer to be at home with him as well. She had already conversed with the handful of people at the party that she knew. Not really in the mood to socialize with strangers, she was ready to say her goodbyes to the Martinez family and spend the remainder of the evening in Tony's arms. She had no doubt he'd make good on his promise to make it worth it to her. Smiling, Ziva told Ashlynn she was going to leave with Tony and made her way over to give him the good news.

* * *

Gibbs carefully carved into the soft wood of his latest project. He hadn't worked on anything this small in awhile and he was finding it to be a challenge. It was one he enjoyed, though. His concentration was interrupted by his cell phone. The international number on the display intrigued him. If he wasn't mistaken, it was Israeli.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"Special Agent Gibbs, shalom," Eli David responded.

"Director David," Gibbs said by way of greeting and then waited silently.

"You are curious about the purpose of my call. I will not waste your time. Tony DiNozzo purchased a diamond engagement ring today. I can only assume he intends to propose marriage to my daughter," Eli explained.

"Seems likely," Gibbs agreed nonchalantly.

"Humph, you are not surprised by this. Does that equate to your approval?" Eli asked catching Gibbs off guard.

"Their personal life doesn't need my approval," Gibbs stated stoically.

"But they have it just the same," Eli observed, "They should have mine as well. I am her father."

Gibbs restrained his growing anger. He wanted to tell Eli that attempting to earn his approval had already cost Ziva too much. When Gibbs did not respond, Eli spoke again.

"You will question my motives but I tell you the truth. I wish only for Ziva's happiness…but…I have questions… concerns. Is she ready for marriage? Has she healed enough from her ordeal? This man she loves…I know only of him professionally. I read about his accomplishments but what of his character? Is he worthy of my daughter?" Eli asked.

"She thinks he is. It's her choice, _Eli_," Gibbs replied refusing to respond to the man's questions directly.

"You and I have much in common, _Jethro_. We have both lost an innocent daughter by someone else's hand. Were it not for you, Ziva would be lost to me as well," Eli admitted acknowledging Gibbs's role in Ziva's rescue before prompting with a slight plea in his voice, "This marriage…if she were your daughter?"

Although Eli David was no doubt a master manipulator, Gibbs's gut told him the man was truly concerned. Given how hard Vance had worked to convince Eli that Ziva was permanently scarred by her ordeal, it was understandable. It didn't make it any less surprising, though, and Gibbs hoped his gut was accurate.

"They've got my blessing, Eli. DiNozzo's a good man. She's ready," Gibbs conceded reluctantly.

"You did not have to give me this. I thank you," Eli replied humbly.

"You won't hurt her again on my watch but I won't stop you from loving her," Gibbs told him before slamming his phone shut.

Gibbs returned immediately to his project. It now required a greater sense of urgency than it had an hour earlier.

* * *

Tony continued to act like a randy teenager on the drive home from the Martinez party. He was definitely not short on motivation either. She looks incredible tonight, he thought staring at Ziva.

Tony opened the apartment door with a sense of relief. It looked like Lucy had accomplished the mission he'd given her. Tony ushered Ziva in ahead of him and waited for her reaction. Ziva looked around with a smile. What she saw explained Tony's impatience to return home. He had obviously planned a romantic surprise. In the back of Ziva's mind a sneaking suspicion began to form but she ignored it and focused instead on the scene Tony had created.

Only the small table lamp burned but the remainder of the apartment was illuminated by floating candles. The coffee table held a large bouquet of native Israeli wild flowers with red buttercups being the most prominent. Champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice and Frank Sinatra's voice filled the apartment as he sang _The Best Is Yet To Come_.

"Is this what you meant by worth it?" Ziva teased lovingly as she turned to reach around Tony's waist and pulled him close.

"I wanted to surprise you. It's…it's a thank you for everything you've done the last two weeks. You made me feel…loved. I'd ask you to dance but it's a little more crowded than it was the last time we did this," Tony explained as he gently brushed her hair out of her face.

After a giving Ziva a passionate but gentle kiss, Tony silently turned his back to Ziva to pour the champagne.

Handing Ziva her glass, he said softly, "To making your dream come true."

Ziva reached for the glass and stopped cold. There was something in it besides just champagne and Tony's hand was shaking slightly as he held it.

"But…" Ziva began as it registered that the object in her glass was a diamond ring.

"Not exactly what a guy wants to hear when he proposes, Ziva," Tony teased nervously.

"You are proposing _now_? But Abby said…you are planning to propose on Friday," Ziva asserted determined that she had not misunderstood.

When Tony smirked proudly, Ziva reacted in a burst of anger.

"You tricked me," she accused but her anger was gone as quickly as it had arisen and Ziva was consumed with questions as she tried to understand. "You have truly surprised me. I did not expect this tonight. You told Abby next Friday. Did you intend for me to find out? Was Abby…"

"Do you really want to talk about the logistics or are you going to let me do this?" Tony interrupted as he sat the champagne glasses back on the table.

Ziva's eyes followed her glass and the ring it held with longing causing Tony to tease her softly, "You have to say yes first, Princess."

"Yes," Ziva responded immediately and emphatically.

"Nice, Ziva. Want to try letting me ask before you answer?" Tony said with a mock pout.

"Please tell me you are not going to get down on your knees," Ziva replied with a grimace.

"I thought you liked tradition," Tony joked earning him a glare.

Setting the joking aside, Tony grew serious and gently reached for Ziva's hands. Looking steadily into her eyes, he swallowed and began the words he'd been planning since he'd selected her ring on Tuesday night.

"I meant what I said before. I've never felt more loved. These last few months with you have been the best time of my life. I love you. I can't believe how much. I didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much. I want to spend the rest of my life living your dream with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, my love, I will marry you," Ziva answered softly as her eyes filled.

Ziva could not stop the tears. She was overwhelmed. Her heart was so full of happiness that it literally hurt. Over the last few months Tony had grown to know the emotional side of Ziva that normally hid from the world. Expecting this reaction, he held her tightly and whispered soothing words until he felt her trembling stop. When she finally stilled, he looked down and gave her a tender kiss.

Still cradling her chin in his hands, Tony asked with an understanding smile, "Happy tears, right?"

"Yes," Ziva told him with a watery smile, "This moment is the happiest I have ever known. I love you."

"I love you," he said softly before teasing her once again, "Want your ring now?"

When Ziva smiled and nodded enthusiastically, Tony turned to get the glass and made his way to the kitchen. Making sure the stopper covered the drain, he slowly emptied the glass into his hand. He ran the water lightly over the ring and then reached for the special cloth the jeweler supplied. Henry had advised Tony on the idea of putting the ring into champagne so as not to cause any damage.

Ziva had followed Tony into the kitchen and pressed against his back as he stood at the sink. She looked around his shoulder to anxiously watch the process. When he turned around, Tony found her pressed so close that he had to take a step back in order to reach for her hand. The ring fit perfectly. Thanks to their previous undercover work Tony had easy access to Ziva's ring size. Tony watched nervously as Ziva stared at the ring, examining it closely.

"It is beautiful," she told him with a contented smile.

"Sure you're not just saying that? 'Cause we can get something different if you want. I read online that Jewish couples usually just have wedding bands but since we're interfaith I figured we didn't have to follow tradition. I wanted you to have a diamond. You like diamonds, right? You've said that before. I knew you wouldn't like anything flashy or big but I told Henry to make it a good one. Um, he has wedding bands that match it, you know for when…," Tony rambled nervously.

Ziva reached up and placed a finger over his lips before telling him softly, "It is perfect, Tony. You chose well."

Many minutes and several kisses later, Ziva asked Tony, "Who helped with this? Was it Lucy or Abby?"

"Lucy's the only one who knew the real plan. I fed Abby a decoy. I knew you'd find out something was up. It was the only way I could think of to really catch you off guard," Tony explained.

"Abby is going to be very angry with you," Ziva warned.

"Nah…she's going to be thrilled about being surprised. And she'll be the first to know after Lucy so she'll have to forgive me. You can tell her at the spa tomorrow," Tony replied with a mischievous grin, "She thinks she's distracting you so I can go ring shopping. Watching basketball is supposed to be my cover."

"You set it up so I could tell Abby before Monday," Ziva realized.

"Yea, I don't know how long we have until Eli finds out. It just seems wrong for him to know before our friends do. I'm counting on Abby to get the word out to everyone else," Tony said with a grin, "How much you want to bet she turns the happy hour on Friday into an engagement party for us? So, you want some champagne for real this time?"

"No," Ziva told him with a radiant smile, "I do not. I wish to have you instead."

The two had every intention of going across the hall to officially tell Lucy the good news before the hour got too late. Unfortunately, they never made it. Being a very wise woman, Lucy did not wait up for them.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: The opening scene is a reference back to the sexual preferences conversation in chapter 24 in case anyone is confused.

* * *

Tony slipped back into to bed early Sunday morning and watched his sleeping fiancé. Even in slumber, there was still a ghost of a smile on her face. He was impatient for her to open her eyes. They had filled with joy the moment he proposed and he was anxious to see if it still remained. In this moment life felt absolutely perfect. He wished this feeling could last forever.

"Morning, Princess. I love you," he said softly as Ziva began to stir.

"Mmmm, do I smell coffee? I think I may love you as well," Ziva teased gently before raising her hand to stare at her ring.

"Checking to see if it's still there?" Tony joked.

"I only wished for reassurance that it was not a dream," Ziva explained with a contented smile.

"It's the real thing, Princess. You're stuck with me forever. You got lucky. A great fiancé _and_ a really sweet diamond," Tony said smugly.

"Lucky, Tony?" Ziva replied with her eyebrows raised, "A lifetime of constant movie references, obsessive talking about yourself, insatiable need for sex, and over protectiveness…but it is a very nice ring."

"You know maybe I wasn't thinking. A lifetime of physical threats, constant problems with the English language, insatiable need for serious conversation, and being force fed healthy food…but the sex is good," Tony said with a shrug as if to say that made up for everything.

"Good?" Ziva scowled menacingly.

"Oh no, I meant great...it's really great…fantastic…amazing…beyond belief…by far the best I've ever had," Tony rushed to explain.

"Do you wish to have it now?" Ziva teased as she slid her leg over Tony's.

"You know I never turn down…uh…yea…," Tony's voice trailed off as Ziva hovered over him and began kissing her way down his stomach.

When she reached his hip, Ziva looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Why?" Tony asked gently not quite believing he had the willpower to do anything but grunt an assent.

"Because it is my choice and I want to," she said softly with a smile, "For you. Because I love you."

"That's the reason I wanted to hear, Princess."

* * *

"Oh, my dear, congratulations," Lucy said as she pulled Ziva into a tight hug. "I may not be surprised but it is wonderful to hear it just the same. And just look at that beautiful smile!"

It was about fifteen minutes before the time Lucy normally left her apartment to attend Sunday church services. Ziva had called a few minutes earlier and suggested Lucy visit before departing for church. Lucy, of course, had needed no further encouragement and was at their door almost immediately.

"She's been like this since last night. All smiley all the time. It's like I put that ring on her finger and she turned into a stepford wife or something…ow," Tony whimpered as Ziva lightly back handed him in the stomach.

"Well, see there, dear, she's still the same Ziva," Lucy teased.

"It does not matter how annoying you are. Nothing will stop me from being happy today," Ziva said with determination.

Tony reached around her waist from behind and pulled her against him dropping a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I would've given you a ring a long time ago, Princess, if I'd known it would make you smile this much," Tony said sweetly.

"Oh my, aren't you acting like a man who just got engaged?" Lucy teased before growing serious, "I'm just thrilled for the two of you. You deserve this happiness and much more. Have you set a date yet?"

Ziva looked puzzled for a moment until Tony jokingly replied, "We're just going to fly to Vegas next weekend and let Elvis marry us."

Lucy laughed at Ziva's look of mock horror and then asked, "Do you know what kind of wedding you want, dear?"

"I have not thought about it," Ziva answered genuinely frowning for the first time in over twelve hours.

"Well, there's no rush," Lucy said encouragingly, "And whatever you decide, I'll be happy to help."

"There wasn't a wedding in your _I Love Lucy_ dream?" Tony asked quietly after Lucy left.

"I am not a girl who grew up dreaming about my wedding day, Tony. I did not expect to live to see it," Ziva explained soberly before adding with a big smile, "I will start dreaming about it now."

"Wow, you were serious about not letting anything make you unhappy today. I'm glad I won't be there when you meet up with Abby. Talk about a Pollyanna fest," Tony joked pretending to cringe.

* * *

"I still can't believe you knew about the nightclub plan," Abby said sadly, "I was so careful. And I had to tell McGee. He was part of it. I was supposed to get you to go to the bar with me and then when we got back McGee would say Tony was having trouble breathing from the smoke and that he went outside. And, of course, you would go after him. And then Tony would be waiting by the valet stand where he kissed you the first time. Well, not the _first time_ first time but undercover doesn't count. It was your first Tony/Ziva kiss. So, see, even though everyone was there, it would still be kind of your own private thing and then you could come back inside and tell everyone right then before Eli could find out. It was a great plan. I can't believe Tony lied to me."

Abby and Ziva sat in a coffee shop having their usual after spa dessert. Ziva had told Abby about the engagement in the ladies restroom at the spa where she could be assured of privacy. She had even shown Abby the ring which currently rested in its box in Ziva's bag. She and Tony had agreed that she would not wear it publicly until Abby had a chance to spread the word to their friends. Tony had called Tim himself once Ziva texted that Abby knew.

"You were still part of the plan, Abby. Just not the part you thought that you were. And I was so distracted by the decoy that Tony was able to completely surprise me last night," Ziva consoled.

"I'm still angry with him," Abby said with her face contorted into a serious pout.

"He set it up so you would be the first to know after Lucy," Ziva reminded her hopefully.

"Oh, it's so not fair that we have to pretend to act normal. I hate that you get followed by that stupid Mossad-arazzi. It's like you're a celebrity or something," Abby continued to pout.

"Secrets can be fun, Abby. You will enjoy calling everyone and surprising them with the news when you get home, yes?" Ziva asked with a smile.

Abby shocked Ziva with her reaction, though. Instead of smiling, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Ziva, it's beautiful. Way to go, Tony," Abby breathed as she stared at Ziva.

"Abby, what are you talking about?" Ziva asked puzzled.

"Your smile. You look so happy. Even your eyes are smiling. Usually the rest of your face smiles but your eyes are still sad but not today. Today your eyes are happy. I have to tell Ducky about your eyes," Abby said finally showing some excitement, "So, when's the big day?"

* * *

It was close to five o'clock when Ziva pulled into the Cooper's driveway on Sunday evening. Tony was already there to watch the Baylor/Duke game with James. Ziva finished her phone conversation with Ducky with a smile. After hanging up, she saw she had a congratulatory text from Jimmy. It certainly hadn't taken Abby long to get the word out. Tim had left her a voice mail while she was still with Abby. Ziva had laughed when she heard him promise to tell Abby she had been the first from NCIS to know. In fact, the only person she had not heard from was Gibbs. Ziva was not surprised although she was certain Abby had told him. Making congratulatory calls did not really fit with the former marine's personality.

Ziva intended to update her facebook page for all her international friends to see once she returned to her apartment. She and Tony had reluctantly agreed that they would email Eli tonight as well. Lucy had returned from church before Ziva was due to meet Abby at the spa. She had taken pictures of the couple for Ziva to post online. Tony had taken pictures the night before as well of the flowers, champagne, and Ziva's hand with the ring. Ziva had told him the last one was for her cousin.

Once inside the house, Ziva slipped on her ring. The ensuing congratulations confused little Gracie.

"Is this you ring?" Gracie asked playing with Ziva's hand.

"Yes it is," Ziva said kneeling down to be eye level with the little girl.

"Did you buyed it at the store? Why you buy it?" Gracie asked puzzled.

"Mr. Tony bought it. He gave it to me," Ziva explained trying to respect the Cooper's rule for how the children addressed adults.

"Why you buy Miss Ziva a ring?" Gracie asked Tony.

"You ask a lot of questions," Tony said tickling her stomach before explaining, "I gave Miss Ziva a ring because I want her to marry me."

"You kiss Miss Ziva?" Gracie asked before telling Ziva very seriously, "You don't sposed to kiss boys less you wanta marry them. My Daddy says."

"Your father is very wise," Ziva managed to tell her with a straight face, "I want to marry Mr. Tony. Is it okay if I kiss him sometimes?"

With a grin, Gracie nodded her permission and then became distracted by Aidan playing with his toy helicopter.

"Abby is angry with you," Ziva told Tony changing the subject after Gracie ran off to play.

"It's nothing I can't apologize my way out of. I'll bring her black roses tomorrow," Tony said confidently.

"Who is Abby and why is she angry?" Ashlynn asked eagerly before becoming puzzled, "How will _black_ roses make it better?"

"Game's starting," James said quickly rescuing Tony and giving Ziva an apologetic look as the two men left the room.

After the men went to watch the game and Ashlynn had the kids settled with dinner, the questions began. Ziva decided it was easier to just tell Ashlynn the whole story from start to finish rather than answering a thousand questions. After dinner, Ashlynn changed the kids into pajamas and settled them with a movie so they could wind down before bedtime. She had bathed them earlier so she and Ziva could spend more time talking.

"Have you set a date yet?" Ashlynn asked.

Understanding the question this time, Ziva replied, "Tony has been saying we will fly to Vegas next weekend and let Elvis marry us."

"You can have a nice wedding in Vegas," Ashlynn said seriously, "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"I have not thought about it yet," Ziva replied.

"You have a lot of options. You could travel or have something local. Big, small, in-between, hotel, church," Ashlynn began, "Sorry, I'm treating you like a client. I'll back off."

"It is more complicated than I realized," Ziva said thoughtfully.

"Oh, no, don't let me overwhelm you. It doesn't have to be complicated. I…do you want me to do this…treat you like a client, I mean?" Ashlynn asked.

When Ziva nodded, she continued, "Well, what you need to think about first is who you want to be there. If having family involved makes it complicated then maybe you want to do something like a trip or a cruise. On the other hand, if you've got people you know you want there who can't travel then maybe you want to keep it local instead. If it's local, then you have to think about how big you let it get. The main thing is to remember it's your wedding and you need to do what you want. I let my mom take over and I've always regretted it."

Ziva looked dazed and a little troubled. Ashlynn wished she'd kept her mouth shut. These were all questions Ziva would have to deal with eventually but Ashlynn regretted pushing them to the forefront so soon.

"Ziva, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought all this up. I should've just let you enjoy the day," Ashlynn apologized.

"No, it is fine. You are not the first one to ask," Ziva explained.

Ashlynn shrugged and told her, "Just tell people that you're working on it. It's no big deal. Some couples are engaged for years before they actually get married."

"We will not wait that long to be married," Ziva stated emphatically before changing the subject, "When does James start FLETC?"

"April 5. It's going to be a long separation," Ashlynn replied sighing.

"You have definitely decided not to go to Georgia with him then?" Ziva asked referring to the federal law enforcement training center in Glynco, Georgia where the training classes were held.

"No, he'll be so busy with the class and it's too much to uproot the kids when we might have to move again after he's finished. Plus, we'd have the expense of an apartment. We don't want to let this house go unless we're sure we have to move. At least this is temporary. It has a defined end date and he's not in danger. And we'll go with him to get settled. He'll come home for a couple of weekends like Memorial Day and July Fourth. And he's getting web cams for our laptops so we can do live chat," Ashlynn explained.

"I hate that you must be separated again so soon after he returned from Afghanistan," Ziva told her.

"We'll get through it. He's sure he wants to be an agent so it's worth it," Ashlynn reassured her.

"What about your career? Do you still want to start your own business?" Ziva asked.

"I don't want to do anything until I at least have Aidan in kindergarten. And now we're talking about another baby. It's a lot different having James home to help but still…family is more important than career to me. I figure I've got the rest of my life to work. I've only got eighteen years with my kids. Besides, with Lauren moving I have to decide if I want to do it on my own or not. I'll be glad to coordinate your wedding if you'd like, though. Then you can be one of my references," Ashlynn said.

* * *

"You're not sleeping," Tony observed as he ran his fingers through Ziva's hair late Sunday night.

Ziva had seemed preoccupied since they'd returned home from the Cooper's house. Tony had hoped maybe it was because the time spent with Abby and Ashlynn had taxed all her emotional resources. As she lay awake with her head on his chest, he worried maybe there was more to it.

Ziva sighed, "I am thinking about our wedding."

"I liked it better when you were happy about it," Tony teased.

"I am happy about marrying you. I do not know how I feel about having a wedding," Ziva explained.

"I used to think a wedding was a simple affair. Boy and girl meet, they fall in love, he buys a ring, she buys a dress, they say I do. I was wrong. That's getting married. A wedding is an entirely different proposition," Tony said in his best Steve Martin imitation.

Ziva rose up to stare at him as if he were crazy.

"What? You never saw _Father of the Bride_? That was from the 1991 remake with Steve Martin. The original was a Spencer Tracy classic. It's pretty funny for a chic flick," Tony defended.

"And a movie you watched in order to get some college coed to have sex with you no doubt," Ziva replied cynically.

"You say that like I was perv-ing on a younger woman. I was in college in 1991. Seriously, the hot dog bun scene is classic Steve Martin all the way…," Tony argued before Ziva interrupted.

"Do you want a wedding, Tony?" Ziva asked bluntly.

"Are we talking some big expensive affair with…," Tony started.

Sitting up with a sigh of frustration Ziva told him, "I am trying to understand _your_ expectations."

"I expect a bachelor party and a honeymoon," Tony joked.

"Is it completely impossible for you to discuss this seriously for even one minute?" Ziva exploded.

"Hey," Tony said sternly before his tone softened, "What happened to my happy princess from this morning? Seriously, if this is going to turn you into some kind of bridezilla, we're going to the justice of the peace in Virginia tomorrow. It's not worth getting stressed out over."

"Is that what you want? To be married by the justice of the peace?" Ziva asked with more patience.

"I want what you want. Don't look at me like that, Ziva. I asked you what you wanted your future to be and you told me about your dream about a family. That's great. I want that too. But I want all the memories we make getting there to be good ones. I hate it that every time you think about the past it makes you sad. I want you to have things you think back on that make you smile like you did earlier. So, whatever you want our wedding to be is fine with me," Tony explained.

"I was wrong earlier. I thought about my wedding once when I was a child visiting Haifa for the summer. I saw a couple getting married on the beach one morning. I asked my mother if my wedding would be like that," Ziva revealed quietly.

"What did she say?" Tony asked curiously.

"She said I would never have a wedding if I continued to punch all the boys," Ziva told him with a smile.

"I'd marry you on that beach in Haifa if we could. I'll take you to another beach if you want. We could get married in Maui on the beach at sunset," Tony suggested trying to offer a realistic possibility.

"Perhaps but I wish to think about it some more," Ziva replied.

"As long as you're thinking about it in a good way. I'm serious, Ziva. No bridezilla. Only happy princess bride or we're going to the justice of the peace," Tony warned.

Ziva settled back onto Tony's chest and continued to think. Tony was right. She needed to cherish this time and not become anxious about it. She wished Tony at least had some preferences, though. She felt he believed he had fulfilled his responsibility by proposing and the rest was on her shoulders.

"Princess?" Tony said quietly after a long silence.

"Yes?"

"I want to look really sharp. We're both hot anyway but I want us to look really good in our wedding pictures. I want our grandkids to look at them and think we were cool back in the day, you know? I want you to wear a white dress even if we get married on the beach," Tony informed her and paused for a moment before asking, "Are you smiling again?"

"Yes, my love, I am smiling because it is so like you to care about our appearance," Ziva teased.

"I can be serious too," Tony said proudly.

"Mmm, we shall see," Ziva replied.

"So the actual ceremony can't be Jewish, right? Because I'm not. So I was thinking about the vows we should say. Most people go with the traditional vows. Or if they don't like them, they shorten it to almost nothing like love and comfort…" Tony began explaining.

"You are an expert on wedding vows, Tony?" Ziva interrupted with skepticism.

"Back in my single days I never turned down an invitation to a wedding. Those frustrated bridesmaids are a sure thing. You know, all half-drunk and thinking 'I'm the last one not married so I might as well have sex with a hot guy tonight.' It was like fishing from a barrel," Tony bragged.

"You went to weddings to pick up women? Why does this not surprise me? This is something our grandchildren do not need to know," Ziva said with disgust before asking, "What do you think our vows should be?"

"It's not like I've already written them or anything. I just want to say what we're promising each other. You know, the whole loving the same person for fifty years thing," Tony attempted to explain.

"This from the man who was not sure he could commit," Ziva teased, "Maybe you should google wedding vows and find something for us to say, yes?"

"Now who's not being serious?" Tony joked as he pulled her tighter before changing topics, "Are you going to change your name?"

"I am considering it. I much prefer having your name to Eli's. I will need to use my old name at work, though," Ziva said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yea, I guess 'I'm Special Agent DiNozzo and this is my partner Special Agent DiNozzo' isn't going to work, huh? Seriously, we're going to have to be careful about that. No wedding rings in the field. Can you imagine if some psychopath like Saleem knew we were married? It was bad enough when he knew we were there to avenge you," Tony remembered while fighting a yawn.

"Will Gibbs allow us to remain partners?" Ziva asked with concern.

"I asked him about it that night in the hospital. I don't think he has a problem with it," Tony assured her before responding to her incredulous look, "Painkiller. Talking and can't shut up, remember? I asked for his blessing and he said I'm good enough for you. Then he called the nurse and asked them to give me more drugs and knock me out."

"I cannot imagine why he would do that," Ziva muttered drowsily, "We need to sleep."

Tony woke the next morning to find Ziva already dressed for work. She was standing next to an open kitchen drawer. Tony watched in amusement as she removed her engagement ring and placed it in the open ring box inside the drawer using only her left hand. She simultaneously pulled her gun from the drawer with her right hand.

"Too slow," she grumbled as she repeated the exercise.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Tony asked.

"Making sure I am prepared when Gibbs tells us to gear up. He will be irritated if removing my ring slows me down."

"You aren't just going to leave it in your desk all day?" Tony asked secretly pleased.

"I wish to wear it as much as possible," Ziva replied.

Ziva returned to practicing while Tony went to shower. She had not told Tony the entire truth. She was worried about more than Gibbs's irritation. She knew their boss thought Tony was good enough for her. She was not certain that Gibbs considered her good enough for Tony, however.

* * *

"Congratulations," Tim told Ziva before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Let's see the bling."

"Ah, yes, my dear Ziva. I wish to get a look at this diamond that Abigail claims is almost as bright as your smile. Excellent choice, dear boy," Ducky said with a nod to Tony after inspecting the ring.

"Congratulations, man. Didn't think you had it in you," Tim teased Tony.

"Thank you for my roses, Tony," Abby said with a forgiving smile.

Gibbs hung back out of sight and let the well wishes continue for a few moments longer. He watched his two agents unobserved. He knew them well and could read their body language. DiNozzo was relaxed and happy. Not surprisingly, he was even a little cocky. Ziva's joy was much more understated. She was happy but tense. Probably not comfortable being the center of attention, Gibbs thought. He'd smiled as he watched her settle her gun and ring box in her desk drawer earlier. She'd left the ring on her finger which spoke volumes to Gibbs. Finally, the lead agent decided it was time to break up the party.

Walking into the bullpen, Gibbs reached DiNozzo first. Giving Tony's shoulder a slight squeeze, Gibbs merely nodded his congratulations. He dropped a soft kiss in Ziva's hair as passed her on his way to his desk. The others took the hint and returned to work. It was mid-morning when a news story aired that brought an air of sobriety to the day. As she watched the ticker scroll across the screen, Ziva quietly asked Tony to turn up the volume.

"_There's a developing story out of Baltimore, Maryland. Cleaning crews working in Patterson Park early Sunday morning found the body of an infant girl. It appears she had been left in a remote section of the park overnight and succumbed to the elements. A neighborhood group, Friends of Patterson Park, have dubbed her the Patterson Angel. The group has created a facebook page for the child and are hoping to help police identify her," the reporter explained as a face shot of the baby appeared._

"_Our primary concern right now is if she wasn't left there intentionally. We are investigating every avenue and one possibility is that her care giver met with foul play or an accident," the police detective explained._

"_Crews began searching the parks' boat lake this morning after a foot search yesterday yielded no results. Meanwhile, the Baltimore County coroner is working to determine the exact cause of death," the reporter's voice added. _

"That was Pete Lorman. It must be his case," Tony said quietly before looking at Ziva, "He may be a womanizer but he's a good cop. He loves kids. This has got to be killing him."

"I have been to that park," Ziva replied softly, "It is not far from a Jewish history museum. I went past several homeless shelters between the park and the train station. Perhaps the baby's mother…"

Ziva was interrupted by Tony's phone. The others looked grim as they heard Tony greet Pete.

"No, we'll be glad to talk to him. Listen, Pete, if this kid is legit, our M.E. should take over. We can get the results faster than County. You know how backed up they get. If this baby turns out to be a Marine kid…yea, we'll meet you at the park in about thirty…See you then."

After hanging up, Tony turned to Gibbs and explained, "Pete's got an eighteen year old Marine private and his C.O. at the park. Kid thinks it could be his baby."

"Gear up," Gibbs said as his team had already begun to prepare to leave.

Ziva removed her ring and opened her desk drawer just as she had rehearsed. As she reached to drop her ring in its box, she paused at the sight before her. In the spot where she had placed the ring box from the jewelry store there now sat a small hand crafted wooden box instead. The lid had the words "semper fi" carved into the wood and burned black. The stain on the box matched her piano and the interior of the box was lined with red velvet. It was the "semper fi" on the lid that caused her eyes to blur with tears. The meaning, always faithful, was not only a blessing for her upcoming marriage; it was also Gibbs's way of once again reassuring her that she had his trust.

"Ziva, come on," Tony said urgently wondering what could have possibly slowed her progress.

Tony pushed Ziva into the elevator as Tim held the door open for them. She ended up in the back of the elevator car with Gibbs. Gibbs met her eyes briefly and merely gave her nod and slight smile. Ziva silently leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I apologize to anyone who lives in Baltimore as I'm sure some of my demographics are off. I did the best I could with internet research.

* * *

The scene the NCIS team found at Patterson Park was a somber one. Ziva was shocked by the change in Pete's personality. There was no inappropriate joking or flirting. His demeanor was extremely professional and his eyes held an uncharacteristic focused intensity. He led the team to the boat house where the young marine waited. On the way, he updated them on the status of the case.

"Park sanitation worker found the baby in a wooded area in the southwest corner of the park. Poor guy's pretty torn up about it. No signs of trauma on the baby at all. Best we can guess, the kid is somewhere between three and six months. She was dressed in a snowsuit and wrapped in a blanket but it just wasn't enough with the temps as cold as they've been getting overnight," Pete explained.

"And the Marine?" Tony prompted, "How does his story fit?"

"Physical characteristics could be a match. His missing baby is interracial like this one and around the right age. He hasn't seen her in a couple months and neither kid had any distinguishing marks so it's hard to tell without DNA," Pete explained.

"If he's stateside, why hasn't he seen his baby for two months?" Tim wondered trying not to sound judgmental.

"He's stationed out of Lejeune. Been there about two weeks. Just finished basic at Parris Island. Left his girlfriend and their two month old baby girl behind when he joined. He was trying to build a life for them. He and the mom were both street kids, runaways with home lives bad enough that sleeping under a bridge was better. Got some help from an outreach program for homeless youth over on East Baltimore. You know the place. Some of the Teen Reach kids talk about it," Pete told Tony referring to an inner city youth program where he and Tony had both volunteered at times.

"Holly's Haven, right? That's Walt McFarlin's program, isn't it? He named it after his daughter that died of leukemia. You know who that is, right, Boss? He played short stop for the Yankees. Came back to the old neighborhood to help kids after he retired," Tony reminded Gibbs.

"These homeless kids aren't easy to reach. Most of them are on the street because the adults in their lives weren't good people. Holly's Haven is a place where these kids can have access to computers and the internet, get their G.E.D.'s, job training, and all that. Walt's got a real way with them. It's like he's the Pied Piper or something," Pete explained.

"Yea, Boss, he's one of the good guys. He wins the kids' trust and then does what he can to get them off the streets and keep them away from predators. He's got a rep for protecting them from the drug dealers and the pimps," Tony added.

"The kids know they can trust him not to involve the cops or Child Protective Services. Apparently, he's buddied up with a guy in the Navy/Marine recruiting office over in the Washington Hill neighborhood. Funnels the kids with potential to him when they turn eighteen," Pete supplied.

"I want to talk to this Marine," Gibbs told him.

Pete led the way inside the boathouse where two men stood waiting. The younger of the two looked like he was ready to bolt. It was only the presence of the higher ranking officer that seemed to restrain him.

"Gunny!" the older Marine exclaimed.

"Morales," Gibbs said with a nod.

"What'd I tell you, Reed? This is the best damn sniper you'll ever meet. We served together back in the day. I told you we could trust NCIS," Sergeant Morales told the young man at his side.

Gibbs studied the younger marine closely and then said, "You don't care who the hell I am as long as I find your baby and her mother."

"No, sir, I don't," Private Reed admitted with grudging respect.

"When's the last time you saw them?" Gibbs asked.

"The day before I shipped out for basic, sir. Walt…you know about Walt?" the young man asked then continued after Gibbs nodded, "He bought me a bus ticket to South Carolina. He found a place for them to live. A women's shelter. I don't know the name. I sent Rosie money by way of Walt and we emailed. I haven't heard from her since last Monday. I found a place for us now that I got my assignment. And I got the money together to buy her a bus ticket. That's all we were waiting for. We're gonna get married as soon as Rosie's eighteen."

"Did Rosie ever say anything about wanting to leave the shelter in her emails? Talk like she was worried about anyone bothering her?" Tony asked.

"No, nothing like that. She was happy there. They were safe and she had everything she needed to take care of Trinity. Rosie's a real good mother. There's no way she just left our baby girl like that. Something must've happened to her," Darius asserted.

"Kid was going to go AWOL to look for them but I convinced him to take a hardship leave and let me help. Then we saw that story on the news and drove straight here," Morales explained.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, start tracing the girl. Go talk to this Walt McFarlin. Find out where he stashed her and follow the trail. McGee, cover the scene with Baltimore PD. Lorman, I want that baby in the NCIS morgue. You two are coming back to the Navy Yard with me," Gibbs ordered while staring at the two marines.

* * *

Late Monday afternoon the NCIS team as well as Baltimore police detective Pete Lorman gathered around the conference table in Director Vance's office. The director had demanded a full update. He'd spent the day fighting off the media and was not in a good mood. Gibbs's demeanor had also soured completely as the day progressed.

Ducky had begun an autopsy. For the most part, he agreed with the County coroner's original assessment but had not yet made a final ruling on the cause of the baby's death. Abby was running toxicology and DNA tests but did not expect results from either until the next day.

Tony and Ziva had learned a lot about the street life between the Shot Tower train station and Patterson Park. The park itself was in an upscale neighborhood but just a few blocks away the environment changed. The neighborhood along East Baltimore Street near the train station was host to drug houses and hourly motels. The bright spots were the homeless shelters and youth outreach programs. A mile to the north in a Washington Hill neighborhood sat a Navy and Marine recruitment office that also appeared to play a key role in their case.

Private Darius Reed and his girlfriend, Rosie Sanchez, originally met at a Virginia high school in September 2008 when he was sixteen and she was fifteen. Darius had lived with his mother. She was a drug addict who brought a parade of dangerous men through their home. They were evicted often. Rosie had been on her fifth foster family after being removed from her biological parents at the age of six. She had been subjected to both physical and sexual abuse at various times during her short life. Together, the two decided life on their own would be better. They made their way to Baltimore and became involved in Walt's outreach program after learning Rosie was pregnant.

Walt spoke very highly of the young couple and called them two of his best success stories. He had helped them earn their G.E.D.'s and convinced Darius to join the Marines. He placed Rosie with a faith based ministry for women called Hope for Healing. The program was multi-faceted and reached out to women on a variety levels. They provided counseling for victims of sexual assault, incest, and physical abuse. One of their programs helped supply disadvantaged mothers with food, clothes, and diapers for their children. They also ran a shelter for women who were at risk for violence. Tony and Ziva had spoken with the program's director, Nakeisha Hawkins, and learned some very disturbing information.

Nakeisha confirmed that Rosie and her baby, Trinity, had been residents at the shelter until a week ago. Because the shelter provided a home to women who were victims of domestic abuse, they maintained a tight security system.

"_Rosie had two visitors in the week before she left but we didn't allow them to have access to her. They claimed they were from the Marines and needed to talk to her about Darius but they didn't know his service number so our security turned them away," Nakeisha revealed._

"_If they were not Marines, then who were they?" Ziva asked thinking aloud._

"_Rosie was afraid they were CPS but I doubt it. They wouldn't lie about who they were like that. Plus, when a kid changes states like Rosie did, they're usually lost to the system. And Rosie and Darius got away from the hospital clean when Trinity was born. Walt got one of the workers at Holly's Haven to pose as Rosie's mother and make it look like they had a home for the baby. I'm not saying what he did was right but you can understand it," Nakeisha shared._

"_CPS was Rosie's theory. Do you have one?" Tony asked._

"_Yes, unfortunately. Young mothers like Rosie are the most vulnerable. Their street value is the highest. The traffickers get double the money if they can lure them in. They sell the baby on the black market and the mother goes to a prostitution ring or is sold as a sex slave. A good sex slave can net the finder up to a quarter of a million. A beautiful girl like Rosie is in a dangerous situation without someone to protect her," Nakeisha told the horrified agents._

"_You didn't report her missing?" Tony asked._

"_I had no reason to. She left voluntarily. I thought she was traveling to meet Darius," Nakeisha said sadly._

"What are your next steps?" Vance asked Gibbs after the team completed the recap.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, and Lorman are taking Reed to all the night shelters in the area tonight to see if they can locate the girl," Gibbs explained.

"We're hoping having Dare with us will buy us some street cred. Get the word out that he's really the one looking for her. If she's just hiding, maybe she'll surface," Tony explained using the young private's nickname.

"I don't have to tell you we're going to have a media hail storm when we identify that baby. Don't talk to anyone about this case especially not reporters. Let me handle it. If we're not careful, these kids could end up getting crucified by the court of public opinion," Vance told them.

* * *

"God, this case sucks," Tony told Ziva as they exited the elevator early Tuesday morning, "Hey, did Eli ever reply to the message we sent?"

The search of homeless shelters the night before had proved fruitless. No one remembered or would admit to having seen Rosie and Trinity over the last week. Tony and Ziva had left a very worried and discouraged young marine at the Navy lodge after their search was complete. In the midst of the case, Tony and Ziva's engagement had been all but forgotten. It was only just now that Tony realized Ziva had never said anything about Eli's response to their announcement.

"I have heard nothing from him. Perhaps that is for the best, yes?" Ziva responded to Tony's question.

As the two entered the bullpen, they found Tim and Darius focused on Tim's computer screen.

"Got a lead?" Tony asked.

Tony's lack of morning greetings or usual joking further emphasized the seriousness of the case.

"Remember how it was in the news a while back that pimps were using Craig's List for the sex trade? Supposedly they tightened the controls but it really hasn't changed anything. There are probably some of the ads in the adult section that are even selling babies if you know what to look for. Anyway, I thought we could search them. See if Darius recognizes Rosie. Also, I downloaded Rosie's yearbook picture from Virginia," Tim explained pointing to where it was displayed on the screen.

"It's alright. She looks a lot different now," Darius said nodding toward the picture.

"Where's the boss?" Tony asked.

"Took Abby a CafPow!" Tim said quietly.

Although it went unspoken, the team knew Gibbs was likely learning the DNA results at that very moment.

* * *

"Whatcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked while depositing a large soda cup on the counter next to where Abby stood facing her computer screen somberly.

"Good news for Darius and bad news for you, Bossman," Abby said refusing to risk Gibbs's wrath by not answering directly and immediately.

"Reed's not a DNA match with the baby?" Gibbs assumed correctly.

"Nope. But I ran a familial search against every database we've got just in case. It was a long shot but…" Abby began.

"We got lucky?" Gibbs guessed.

"I don't know if I'd call it lucky but I got a result," Abby said, "You aren't going to like this. The baby is a familial match for Navy Lieutenant Thaddeus Bryant."

"Father?" Gibbs asked.

"Grandfather," Abby replied.

"Where's he based?" Gibbs said as he squinted at the screen.

"He works at the Navy and Marine recruiting office in Washington Hill. It's about two miles from Patterson Park," Abby explained to Gibbs's retreating back.

* * *

Gibbs rounded the corner to the bullpen but held back at the sight of a man he didn't recognize at the other end.

"Um, excuse me, Special Agent David, you have a visitor," a hesitant voice explained before rapidly departing.

Ziva and Tony turned to find Mossad Officer Michael Bashan waiting near the edge of Ziva's desk.

"Shalom, Ziva. It is good to see you again. Special Agent DiNozzo, I am Officer Michael Bashan, Mossad liaison assigned to the Israeli embassy. Please allow me to congratulate you on your engagement. Your father asked that I convey his congratulations as well, Ziva. I am here on his behalf. Is there somewhere we could speak privately?" Officer Bashan asked.

Seeing that Gibbs had entered the bullpen from the other end, Tony quietly but firmly replied, "We don't need any more privacy than this."

"Very well. Director David wishes for me to handle the financial arrangements for your wedding. As Ziva's father, he naturally intends to assume responsibility for the cost. My instructions are that budget is not a constraint provided you keep it within reason. He also sent you two gifts," Officer Bashan explained handing a manila envelope to Tony and a large slender box to Ziva.

Tony nodded to Ziva and she opened the box she held revealing a large picture frame. The contents inside seemed to surprise her. Tony and Gibbs both looked at her with questioning expressions.

"It is a Jewish tradition for the couple to have a marriage contract. It is often framed and displayed in the home as a treasured memory. Interfaith contracts have become common as well. That is what this is. All that is missing are our signatures. It is…he is giving us his blessing," Ziva explained.

Tony studied the contract carefully. Someone had put some thought into it. It was written in English and promised a covenant of faithful lifetime commitment. The lettering was written in calligraphy and surrounded by a border comprised of red and blue wildflowers. The frame was obviously well made and very expensive. It was meant to become an heirloom. Now curious, Tony opened the manila envelope.

"Holy shit! How come you never told me you come with a dowry? I would've proposed a long time ago if I'd known about this," Tony exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Ziva said as her eyes narrowed.

The envelope contained the paperwork establishing a savings account in Ziva's and Tony's names. The initial deposit was a little over fifty thousand dollars.

"What is this?" Ziva demanded of Officer Bashan.

"It is the money your father had saved for your sister's education and her wedding. I believe it has been well invested over the last several years," Officer Bashan explained gently.

"Wow! Guess we don't need to worry about saving for…," Tony began.

"We are not keeping this, Tony," Ziva said emphatically before turning more questioning eyes on Gibbs, "We cannot keep it."

"Don't see why not. Sounds like it's part of your inheritance to me," Gibbs said thoughtfully before adding pointedly, "Eli's too smart to try to buy your love or loyalty."

Officer Bashan ignored Gibbs but the lead agent was certain his message would get back to Eli. The Mossad officer gave Ziva a few details regarding the logistics of paying for the wedding before departing. Ziva snatched the envelope out of Tony's hands and angrily shoved it into her desk drawer before asking Gibbs about the case. Tony knew better than to speak of it any further until she cooled down.

"Baby's not yours," Gibbs told Darius before asking, "You ever heard of a Lt. Thaddeus Bryant?"

"Lt. Bryant's the guy that signed me up for the Core, sir. Walt took me to him," Darius replied.

"The baby is his granddaughter. McGee…" Gibbs began but Tim had anticipated him.

A picture of Lt. Bryant appeared on the large screen and McGee began reading off the vital information, "He's thirty-eight years old. Married once. His wife committed suicide in 2003. He has three children, a fifteen year old daughter and two boys, ages twelve and nine."

When McGee pulled up the daughter's military identification photo, Darius gasped.

"Tator is the lieutenant's kid?" Darius asked using Taylor Bryant's street name, "But she…she's one of us, sir, or at least she was. Walt got her some help a few months ago right before she was about to have her baby. Word was he talked her into letting him call a social worker he knows. Tator didn't belong on the street. Said her dad kicked her out when she got pregnant and she didn't have anywhere else to go. She was real naive. God, Rosie hated to see her go into the system."

"I'll call CPS and see what they have on her, Boss," Tony volunteered.

"OK, thanks," Tony said after hanging up, "They've got nothing on a Taylor Bryant, Boss, and the rest of the family has no CPS history either."

"DiNozzo, Ziva go talk to the lieutenant," Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Ziva and Tony had spent the last fifteen minutes talking with Lt. Bryant. The interview had yielded little information so far and the two investigators were running short of patience. Lt. Bryant had simply explained that he had not seen his daughter for a year and knew nothing of a baby. Beyond that he had refused to offer any further details.

"Did you look for her at all?" Ziva asked intentionally provoking the man.

"When I could. I'm a single parent and I got two other kids to raise. I can't spend every waking minute looking for the one that doesn't want to be found," the lieutenant said defensively, "We live off base so I reported it to the Baltimore police."

"So, your daughter disappears and you just file a police report and go on with your life? Wow, I'm amazed you didn't get Father of the Year," Tony said sarcastically after realizing what Ziva was doing.

"Look, I had a lot of trouble with her after my wife died. It got worse when she started junior high. Sneaking out. Partying. Dating some worthless black kid just to piss me off. She was turning out just like her mother. I figured it was better for the boys if she wasn't around," Lt. Bryant said coldly.

Ziva and Tony sat in stunned silence for a moment before Ziva shrewdly asked, "You work with Walt McFarlin. Did you ask for his help?"

"I gave him her picture. If he found her, he sure as hell never told me."

"Do you know the name of the boy she was dating?" Tony asked.

"Why would I care what his name was?" the lieutenant replied.

As the two investigators made their way out the door, the lieutenant fired a parting shot, "If you find out the little slut had a black kid's baby, you tell her not to bother coming home."

Tony had to physically restrain Ziva from going back inside the building to harm the lieutenant. Fortunately, Tony managed to maintain control of his own anger despite having an overwhelming desire to beat the man to a bloody pulp.

* * *

"Oh, I hate to hear that," Walt McFarlin told Tony and Ziva after learning the baby from Patterson Park was most likely Taylor Bryant's child.

"Darius Reed thought he remembered Taylor coming through here. Thought you might have helped her?" Tony questioned.

Walt sighed, "You met the lieutenant. The man is a real son of a bitch. He's racist bigot and got no respect for women at all. I work with him because he can help me get some of these kids a future but it doesn't mean I like him. Taylor's story was that he found out she was pregnant and kicked her out of the house. I'm inclined to believe her. I didn't bother to tell Thad I'd found her. It would have destroyed any chance I had of building her trust and it sure as hell wouldn't have helped her."

"Darius thought you convinced Taylor to talk to a social worker. Is that correct?" Ziva asked.

"I tried. I thought I had her talked into it but the day of the appointment, Taylor didn't show," Walt explained, "That was about six months ago and I haven't seen her since."

As Ziva and Tony left Holly's Haven, a teenage boy stopped them on the street.

"You the Navy cops helping Dare look for Rosie?" he asked.

"Yea, we're NCIS," Tony told him.

"I think I saw her. Last Monday. Me and some other guys hopped a bus to East Center Mall. We hang out there to get out of the cold sometimes, ya know? Anyways, I saw a girl that looked like Rosie with a baby. She got into a minivan, a light blue one. There was a white lady too. She was helping Rosie with one of those baby seats."

"Thanks, buddy," Tony said opening his wallet and giving the kid all the cash he had.

* * *

"Ah, yes, Jethro, there you are," Ducky said as he looked up from examining his small patient Tuesday afternoon.

"What've you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you see this?" Ducky asked as he turned the baby over and showed Gibbs a puncture mark at the base of the child's spine.

"Injection?" Gibbs asked.

"More likely a recent medical procedure such as a spinal tap," Ducky explained.

"Hey, Ducky, I've been calling and…oh, hi Gibbs," Abby said with a smile.

"You have the results from the tox screen I assume, my dear," Ducky surmised.

"Yea, everything looks cool except for this," Abby said pointing to the paper she held, "There are trace amounts of an anti-seizure medication."

"That explains the spinal tap, eh, little one? What was it? Cerebral Palsy? Brain malformation? You probably didn't show any signs right away but if you had a seizure…" Ducky trailed off as he studied the child thoughtfully.

"Duck?" Gibbs prompted.

"Do you want to do an MRI of her brain, Doctor?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer. Let's get a good look inside your head, little one," Ducky told his patient.

* * *

The NCIS team was gathered around Gibbs's desk Tuesday evening. Pete Lorman had joined them once again. Although the Baltimore detective had officially handed the case over to NCIS, he had shown up after his regular work day ended and begged Gibbs to let him help.

"You don't put a sheet over a baby and just walk away," Pete had told Gibbs.

"Whatta we got?" Gibbs asked his team.

Tony and Ziva informed the others about their interviews with Lt. Bryant and Walt McFarlin as well as their encounter with the kid who thought he'd seen Rosie. Tim explained his and Darius's search of Craig's List. He and Abby had also hacked into Rosie's email account as well but found nothing unusual. Tim had also started checking with the local hospitals to see if he could determine where Taylor Bryant had given birth to the baby.

"What are the chances the mall still has security footage of the parking lot from last week?" Tony bemoaned.

"Actually, it's a sure bet. You just need a warrant," Pete explained, "They had a gang shooting in the food court a couple of years ago. Young father got caught in the cross fire and his family sued."

"I remember seeing that on the news. They got a huge settlement because the mall security was deemed insufficient," Tim affirmed.

"Well, it's not anymore. They installed a pretty sophisticated security system after that. They pay an offsite company to store the camera footage for a year. Company won't talk to you without a warrant but they'll cough it up as soon as you get one. The guys in Robbery use it all the time."

"Ziva, talk to legal about a warrant first thing in the morning," Gibbs assigned.

Tony glanced at his watch and then said, "Boss, we better get going if we're going to make another run of the shelters tonight."

"Don't run off just yet," Ducky interjected with Abby on his heels.

Borrowing Tim's computer, Abby put the baby's MRI results on the large screen. It did not take a doctor to see that something was not as it should be with the baby's brain.

"Is that black spot a brain tumor?" Ziva asked.

"No, my dear girl, it is a brain malformation, essentially a cavity in the brain tissue," Ducky explained.

"This baby die of natural causes, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Unfortunately, no. The cause of death is hypothermia just as the County Medical Examiner suspected. Given the placement of the cavity, it was not life threatening. Not yet anyway. It would, however, have caused significant developmental delays in the future. I doubt this child would have ever walked or talked. It was likely not something caught at birth but would have become apparent when the child began to show signs of not developing normally or, as I believe is the case here, had a seizure," Ducky explained.

"The medication and the spinal tap?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, I imagine this baby had a seizure and was given diagnostic testing to determine the cause," Ducky affirmed.

Silence fell over the group as the implications of Ducky's assessment began to register with everyone. Finally, Pete exploded.

"Oh, son of bitch, somebody just say it!" Pete bit out but after hearing no response he continued soberly, "Somebody got this kid on the black market. When they found out she wasn't perfect, they had buyer's remorse and threw her away like yesterday's trash."

* * *

"How is it possible that today sucked worse than yesterday?" Tony wondered as he and Ziva finally crawled into bed just before midnight on Tuesday.

They had taken Darius to all the night shelters for the homeless once more with no success. Rosie truly had just disappeared completely.

When Ziva said nothing and merely snuggled onto his chest, Tony asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to leave it alone?"

"He is trying to buy our trust. We are not keeping the money, Tony," Ziva said in hard voice.

"Why not? Eli owes you. He could give you every cent he has and it still doesn't make up for what you went through. Besides, if this money was really for Tali then it belongs to you. You're her only remaining sibling," Tony argued.

"You are trying to justify keeping it," Ziva replied sternly but then said more softly, "He left me to die in the desert. Why does he continue to pursue a relationship now?"

"Maybe he did look for you, Princess," Tony said thoughtfully, "Gibbs said the desert was crawling with Mossad in June. Maybe they were trying to find you."

"Or maybe they were just trying to find Saleem after I failed to kill him," Ziva said harshly.

Tony sighed and pulled her tighter. He wasn't really sure about the money himself although he was inclined to think they should keep it. He felt Eli should contribute toward giving Ziva the life she wanted. And they certainly didn't owe him any allegiance in return. This money was only a drop in the bucket compared to what he'd taken from Ziva. On the other hand, Tony could understand how Ziva might want to throw the money back in Eli's face. Tony knew the best thing he could do was leave it up to her and support her choice.

"Princess," Tony said as he gently ran his fingers along her back, "It's your decision whether or not we keep the money. If you want to give it back then we'll give it back. Just don't decide in anger, okay? You know, we don't have to spend it on ourselves. You could do something with it to honor your sister. Give it to a charity in her name maybe. That might be better than starting a fight with Eli. Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

It was early Wednesday afternoon by the time Ziva had been able to obtain the warrant. She and Tony took it to the offsite software storage facility and obtained a dvd with the footage from the prior week. It took Tim, Abby, and Darius another two hours to locate the portion with Rosie and Trinity. Abby was able to get a license plate from the van and ran it through the Department of Motor Vehicles database for Maryland. When she didn't find a match, she expanded the search to include all the surrounding states.

Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the team gathered in Abby's lab. Abby ran the footage of the van pulling up to the entrance of the mall. A petite woman climbed out as Rosie walked up carrying Trinity. Both the woman and Rosie appeared nervous. They moved quickly to get Rosie and the baby secured in the back of the van. The woman never faced the camera.

"Were you able to get a license plate number?" Ziva asked as she studied the woman's walk finding it familiar.

"Yea…you're _really_ not going to like this," Abby said addressing Gibbs, "The van is registered to …"

"James Cooper," Tony supplied having finally recognized the outline of a Marine sticker on the back window.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Since the case is complicated, here's a recap of the major players.

_Patterson Angel _– three to six month old infant found dead in Patterson Park; confirmed to be Lt. Thaddeus Bryant's granddaughter most likely through his fifteen year old daughter, Taylor

_Darius Reed_ _(Dare)_ – eighteen year old former street kid and now Marine private who has just completed basic training and has been assigned to Camp Lejeune

_Rosie Sanchez_ – Darius's seventeen year old girlfriend who is currently missing

_Trinity Reed_ – Rosie's and Darius's five month old daughter who is also missing

_Taylor Bryant_ – fifteen year old runaway who hasn't been seen in six months; she was pregnant and close to delivering the last time she was seen

_Lt. Thaddeus Bryant (Thad)_ – Navy lieutenant assigned to a Navy/Marine recruiting office near Patterson Park; racist bigot is a kind description of him; he is the recruiter who assisted Darius in joining the Marines; he claims his daughter ran away and he has not seen her in a year nor did he know she was pregnant

_Walt McFarlin_ – former professional baseball player who runs an outreach program for homeless youth near Patterson Park; the program is named Holly's Haven after his daughter who died of leukemia; he helped Rosie and Darius get off the streets and tried to help Taylor Bryant before she disappeared; dislikes Lt. Bryant but works with him anyway to get street kids into the Marine Core or Navy

_Nakeisha Hawkins_ – the director of an outreach program for women called Hope for Healing located near Patterson Park. The program provides counseling, shelter, and physical assistance for women in need or women who have been victims of physical or sexual abuse; Rosie and Trinity stayed at Hope for Healing while Darius completed his basic training

_Ashlynn Cooper_ – She is a familiar character but to understand her actions and reactions in this chapter it might be helpful to reread chapter 28.

From what I've learned in my research, human trafficking is a very real problem in every city in the U.S. It takes many forms from selling babies to forcing someone into slave labor or prostitution. It is not uncommon to read about victims being kidnapped or lured from third world countries but there are domestic victims as well. Homeless children and teenagers are at great risk of being forced into pornography or prostitution. One article I read suggested that the finder of a sex slave sold into the most sadistic forms of pornography could net up to a quarter of a million dollars from the sale of just one teenage girl.

* * *

"This approach won't work with her, sir," James Cooper told Gibbs emphatically, "You can't be the one to question her. Just let me talk to her while you watch. Believe me; I want to know what is going on as much as you do."

James, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva stood in the observation room as Ashlynn Cooper sat nervously at the table inside interrogation. The young woman looked terrified. She had remained silent on the drive to NCIS and had grown even more fearful when Gibbs entered the picture. James, on the other hand, had been the epitome of calm while in Ashlynn's presence. That had changed now that she could no longer see him. It became clear very quickly that the young husband was not afraid to stand up to Gibbs in order to protect his wife.

When Tony and Ziva had arrived at the Cooper's house to question them, Ashlynn had quickly admitted that she was the one they were seeking. She'd remained adamant that James knew nothing of the missing woman and baby. Rather than answering James's questions, she'd insisted that he get her laptop. Tony and Ziva had anticipated bringing both James and Ashlynn back to NCIS and had enlisted Lucy's help to watch the couple's children. As always, Lucy had been more than ready to step in and assist.

"You telling me how to do my job?" Gibbs barked at James while staring intently through the glass at Ashlynn.

"Her father was abusive. She has a difficult time with authoritative men. You'll intimidate her and she'll shut down," James insisted passionately refusing to be intimidated himself.

"Boss, maybe it would be better if Ziva or I…" Tony started.

"Get McGee down here," Gibbs ordered as he continued to watch Ashlynn.

"Hi, Ashlynn, do you remember me? I'm Tim," McGee said a few minutes later as he entered the interrogation room, "Uh…sorry you're stuck in here. The director took all the conference rooms for some pow wow he's having. We have to have a room with a camera since this is part of an investigation. I hope that's not too weird, uh, being on camera and all."

"No, it's fine. I understand," Ashlynn said beginning to relax a little.

"So, it sounds like maybe you already know what this is about," Tim prompted gently.

"The woman and baby I transported last week," Ashlynn guessed.

"Is this the woman?" Tim asked showing Ashlynn Rosie's yearbook photo.

"I think so. She looks a lot older now. And maybe a little heavier too. Like she probably hasn't quite lost all her baby weight. That takes a while. I've been there," Ashlynn said finally relaxing enough to joke a little.

"You said you transported her. What does that mean?" Tim asked sounding only mildly curious rather than questioning her aggressively.

Ashlynn sighed and stared over Tim's shoulder at the glass behind him. She knew her husband was most likely on the other side. He had no idea what she was about to admit. Worse still, she was going to have to confess to blatantly lying to him last week.

"During my husband's last tour in Afghanistan, I became part of an underground network that helps women escape abusive relationships. I know I should've told James about it but the organization thrives on secrecy. I'm on the fringe of things. I can tell you everything I know and it still won't help you find this woman," Ashlynn revealed.

"Why don't you tell me anyway," Tim suggested.

"I'm just a runner. I get an email telling me where to pick up and where to drop off. I don't know anything about the women I transport and I never see the next person who picks them up. It's designed that way on purpose so the abuser won't be able to trace them through me," Ashlynn explained.

"That makes sense. So that's why you said we'd want your laptop," Tim surmised.

"Yea. I drove this woman to an address in Philadelphia and dropped her off. She seemed really scared and she didn't talk much. I really don't know anything else. How much trouble am I in? Please, James didn't know anything about this, I swear. I told them I had to stop when he came home. The email…she sounded so desperate…just one last run. I told James I was at an all day bridal show in Baltimore," Ashlynn pleaded.

"Her name is Rosie and her baby's name is Trinity," Tim said pointing to Rosie's picture, "Her boyfriend, Darius, is a good guy. He's not the reason she needed to run. We believe that she and the baby were being targeted by human traffickers. We need to find her so we can protect her."

"I don't know how I can help you. I don't know anything else, I swear. Even if you find someone else in the organization, they probably won't help. They have a low trust of law enforcement," Ashlynn told him nearing tears.

"How did you become involved with the network? It's not exactly a published volunteer opportunity, right?" Tim teased lightly trying to keep Ashlynn from growing more upset.

Ashlynn paused for a few moments and finally said, "I joined a support group for childhood abuse victims after James shipped out for Afghanistan. I just…my kids are getting older. They're more challenging now. With James gone, I wanted to be a better mother. And a better wife when he came back. Another woman in the group recruited me."

"What was her name? What was the name of the place where you found the group?" Tim asked eagerly.

"Her name was Ann. We only used first names. The place was called Hope for Healing. It was in a rough part of town but my pastor recommended it. He knows the woman who runs it and he's referred several people there," Ashlynn explained.

Tim pulled out a picture of Taylor Bryant and showed it to Ashlynn before asking, "What about this girl? Does she look familiar? Do you remember transporting her anywhere?"

"No, I don't think I've ever seen her before. She looks really young. The only time I transported anyone that young they were with their mothers. Do you have a picture of her mother? Maybe I'll remember her," Ashlynn suggested naively.

Tim shook his head sadly and replied, "No, her mother is dead. This girl would have been alone or with a baby."

Gibbs interrupted at this point leaving the door open behind him. He softly told Tim to go help Abby with Ashlynn's laptop. Making sure the door stayed open after Tim left, Gibbs went to the opposite side of the room from Ashlynn. With his hands behind him, he leaned back against the wall attempting to be as non-threatening as possible.

"Are you going to press charges?" Ashlynn asked defiantly with a false bravado.

"For what?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but you haven't said I can leave," Ashlynn replied sullenly.

"The women you transport, how old are they?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly.

"It varies. Domestic abuse can affect anyone," Ashlynn responded skeptical of his motives.

"What about this girl? Rosie?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I told you I don't ask their stories," Ashlynn answered in frustration.

"Take a guess," Gibbs commanded gently.

"Nineteen? Twenty? She was young but street wise. Her eyes were…you could tell she'd had it rough," Ashlynn explained.

"Seventeen," Gibbs told her and then paused to let it sink in.

"She's a minor and I helped her across state lines. That's bad, isn't it?" Ashlynn asked softly.

"Maybe, if you'd known. Just wanted to verify that you didn't," Gibbs said as he moved toward the door, "Can't let you leave just yet but you and your husband can wait upstairs."

"Special Agent Gibbs? Have I…will James still get to be an NCIS agent?" Ashlynn asked near tears once again.

"Not my call," Gibbs replied sympathetically.

Gibbs paused a moment before adding, "What you did probably saved that girl and her baby."

Hearing Gibbs say that was the closest Ashlynn had come to smiling since Tony and Ziva had arrived at her house. As Gibbs left interrogation, Tony turned to the technician in the observation room and motioned for him to cut off the camera. After it was off, Tony suggested the young man take a break.

Putting his hand on James's shoulder, Tony told him, "Go talk to her. We'll wait at the end of the hall to take you back upstairs."

James sighed and gave himself a minute to prepare before confronting his wife. He was angry and hurt that she'd lied to him. More than that, he was upset that she felt she couldn't trust him with her secret. He knew he needed to be very careful how he expressed those emotions in her presence, though. Two years of dating followed by eight years of marriage had taught him that. He watched through the window as Ashlynn fought to keep from breaking down and his anger dissipated. The fact that she'd landed in this mess because she'd wanted help broke his heart.

"You alright, baby?" James asked softly as he entered the room.

Ashlynn stood but refused to meet his eyes.

"No…I lied to you. I'm so sorry. I swear to you I never put the kids in danger. They were never with me when I made a run," Ashlynn promised.

"I never even thought that, Lynnie. I know you would never hurt the kids or put them at risk. You put yourself in danger, though. You could've told me. I would've understood," James said still remaining calm.

"Are you angry?" Ashlynn asked finally meeting his eyes before adding sarcastically, "Of course not. You're hurt. You never get angry even when you have a right to be."

"You know that's not true, Lynnie. I just keep it in control. You don't call it anger because you think anger is only yelling and hitting. I'm not him, Ashlynn, and I never will be. No matter how hard you push me," James told her firmly but gently.

"I know that, James, I do. And I wasn't trying to push this time, I swear. I just…I panicked and I got confused and now I've ruined everything for you. I'm so sorry," Ashlynn told him again before finally breaking down completely.

James pulled his wife tenderly into his arms before saying softly, "Listen to me, okay? You haven't ruined anything. I've got what means the most to me right here. If the job doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. Maybe it's for the best, you know. Maybe we shouldn't be apart again so soon after…"

"You shouldn't have to sacrifice what you want for my mistake…" Ashlynn began.

"Sacrifice, sweetheart? Let's talk about sacrifice. How about the last two years or the last eight for that matter? What was that? You're the one who's made the real sacrifice. You've practically raised our kids by yourself. You didn't even bat an eye when I said I wanted to join the Core. You've supported me every step of the way," James reminded her.

"You wanted to make the world safe for our kids. How could I not support that?" Ashlynn asked as if it were an easy choice she had made.

"Baby, I think it's great that you wanted to talk to someone and work through some of the stuff that happened to you but…you're an amazing wife and mother. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

Ashlynn sniffled and nodded and then raised her face to his with a tender smile, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Gibbs watched from a hidden corner of the observation room as the young couple left interrogation to join Tony and Ziva. His estimation of James Cooper's character had increased exponentially this afternoon. Gibbs had no doubt the young man had been a hell of a marine and he had the potential to be a superb agent.

* * *

An hour later, Gibbs stood with Director Vance overlooking the bullpen. Tim was still with Abby examining Ashlynn's laptop. Not surprisingly, Pete Lorman had shown up shortly after five and Tony was quietly bringing him up to speed. Darius was waiting with the Coopers. The young couple patiently answered his eager questions about family life at Lejeune after he learned James had been stationed there at one time. It was clear Darius was greatly encouraged that Rosie and Trinity were most likely hidden in a safe location.

"Human trafficking is a nasty business," Vance agreed after Gibbs brought him up to speed on the team's progress, "You're working two cases in one. That's a lot of leads to pursue."

"Could use some extra hands," Gibbs said with a pointed look at the bullpen.

"Lorman can't seem to stay away. I'll call his C.O. and request him full time for a few days. Utilize Cooper on the Bryant case if you can. We might as well let him start getting a little experience. It's your team but I'd let them get some sleep tonight. Start the morning with fresh horses," Vance suggested.

Gibbs merely nodded his agreement and went downstairs to dismiss his team. He was gratified that Vance had agreed with his suggestion that the Coopers should not face any consequences for their innocent role in the case. Gibbs informed Pete and James he would need them to return in the morning. Ashlynn finally gave Gibbs a genuine smile when she realized he was treating her husband like an agent. Pete was thrilled about rejoining the investigation and couldn't resist teasing Ziva.

"You're going to love having me around full-time, huh, baby?" he told her.

"You will not last long. If Gibbs does not shoot you soon, I will," Ziva replied in a matter of fact voice.

As the Coopers were departing with Tony and Ziva, Director Vance stopped them.

"When are you leaving for FLETC?" the director asked James.

"Uh, we don't fly out until Sunday afternoon, sir. We have reservations at a bed and breakfast this weekend," James replied with relief.

"Enjoy the vacation while you can. You're going to be working hard over the next few months," Vance said deliberately further reassuring the young man of his future with NCIS.

"One more thing," Vance added feigning nonchalance as he turned to Ashlynn and handed her a business card, "I understand you're interested in working with abuse victims. My wife volunteers with an organization here in D.C. Give her a call at the number on the back. She'll be happy to talk with you about getting involved. They could always use the help especially with fundraising and event planning. You might find that a little less stressful."

The hint was subtle but Ashlynn understood the director's point. There was no doubt what she had been doing was worthwhile but it had the potential to be illegal as well. As the wife of an agent, she would need to be more careful. Grateful James still had the chance to join NCIS, she gladly accepted the advice and resolved to call the director's wife.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were silent as they lay in bed Wednesday night. The case was taking an emotional toll and both were now worried about the Coopers as well. Ziva and Lucy had helped Ashlynn prepare a quick dinner for everyone after returning to the Cooper's house. Lucy had entertained them as they cooked but Ashlynn had been uncharacteristically quiet. James had been comforting and reassuring towards her throughout the meal but it was clear the two still had some serious talking ahead of them.

Ziva was particularly anxious about the Cooper's upcoming separation. It had concerned her when she first learned of it and today's events caused her even more worry. When she expressed her thoughts to Tony, he had gently reminded her that it wasn't any of their business. It's their choice, Princess, he told her. Ziva worried the couple was only doing it out of financial necessity, though, and that it might harm their marriage over the long term. She had briefly considered offering them some of Eli's money so Ashlynn and the children could afford temporary housing in Georgia. She suspected the couple would view it as charity and refuse to accept it, though.

Ziva lay awake long into the night. Her worries went beyond just the Coopers. She wondered about the future that Dare and Rosie faced. She knew Vance would be forced to involve social services once the young girl and her baby were found. Dare had talked nonstop of his plans to marry Rosie and raise their baby but Ziva knew it might not be that simple. Rosie was underage and technically a ward of the state of Virginia. Even if the couple were allowed to remain together, life would not be easy. It would be a challenge to support a family on the young man's salary as a new marine and they had no support system outside of each other.

Ziva usually avoided thoughts of lost loved ones but tonight images of Tali would not be chased away. Tali's compassion had known no bounds and Ziva could easily envision her sister helping this couple. She smiled in amusement at the remembrance of the times she had observed Eli finding money missing from his home office. He never became angry, though, but instead smiled with mock exasperation. He always knew his youngest daughter was the most likely culprit. They needed it, Papa, she would protest innocently when confronted. Eli would feign sternness and warn of consequences that never came if it happened again.

It was just tonight that Ziva realized for the first time that her father never changed his hiding place for the money. He left it there for her intentionally, Ziva thought. And now he has given her money to me. Eli did nothing without a reason but Ziva was too tired and emotionally drained to try to understand the significance of his latest gesture tonight.

* * *

The team that gathered Thursday morning was refreshed and ready for action. The one bright spot in the case was that the team now had hope that Rosie and Trinity were alive and safe. It brought them renewed energy to find the two and reunite them with Darius. Pete's temporary addition to the team served as a reminder that Taylor Bryant's baby deserved justice and the team was determined to give it to her. Although it went unspoken, their concern for Taylor's own welfare remained strong as well.

Gibbs surveyed the group now huddled around his desk awaiting assignments. He'd spent the prior night in his basement deciding the best way to divide and conquer the work load. Tim's assignment was straightforward. He and Abby needed to determine the source of the email Ashlynn had received. Gibbs intended to keep James away from the Rosie/Trinity side of the investigation due to his wife's involvement. Instead, he had James pick up where Tim left off in his attempt to determine where and when Taylor Bryant had given birth.

Gibbs had Ziva return to Hope for Healing. He knew it was a long shot that Nakeisha Hawkins would willingly give out information regarding her counseling clients but it was worth a try. Meanwhile, Gibbs intended to request a warrant. Tony's assignment was to learn everything he could about the sex trade industry in the Baltimore area. Gibbs wanted the names of the known traffickers. He also wanted to know if any other law enforcement agency had a task force or investigation already working in the area. The lead agent focused Pete on the investigation into the baby's death. Their best lead was that the infant must have received medical treatment in the week prior to being dumped in the park. Gibbs intended to have Pete pursue that angle.

"I've got an idea," Pete told Gibbs, "Maybe it's time to go back to the public for help. Somebody tested the baby and probably diagnosed it, right? Maybe that brain thing is not something you see every day. There's got to be a doc or nurse who might remember it."

"Alright," Gibbs nodded in agreement, "Let's get it out there."

Up to this point, Director Vance had chosen not to publicly release any information about the baby's identity. He had given one brief press release revealing the cause of death. He agreed with the new strategy, though, and made a public appeal for information. Incoming tips kept Pete busy for the remainder of the day.

Meanwhile, the interview with Nakeisha went just as Gibbs had expected. She denied any personal knowledge of the underground network. Nakeisha reminded Ziva of the ethical code for licensed counselors and refused to supply the center's client list without a warrant. Nakeisha was not hostile or defensive but merely firm in her resolve to maintain patient confidentiality. Ziva was just leaving Hope for Healing when Gibbs called. Tim and Abby had traced the email Ashlynn received back to an internet provider address that belonged to Holly's Haven. Ziva headed there next to interview Walt McFarlin once again.

"I don't know anything about an underground network for women. I'll tell you, it does my heart good to hear there might be such a thing, though. Maybe some of the girls I thought were lost over the years ended up somewhere safe," Walt said hopefully.

"It must be difficult to maintain your passion for helping these kids in the face of such discouraging challenges," Ziva observed.

"It might be if I was in it for myself. I do this for my daughter. I lost her to leukemia fifteen years ago. About a year before she was diagnosed, she tried to help a friend who was being abused. The poor girl ultimately ran away from home. Holly never saw her again and it broke her heart. Holly decided she wanted to be a social worker after that. She never got her chance to help so I do it for her," Walt explained sadly.

Ziva suspected Walt was lying about his ignorance of the underground network. Other than using her Mossad tactics to coerce Walt into telling the truth, the only way to find the source of the email was to get a warrant to search every computer at Holly's Haven. Even with that, it was likely they would find it was sent from one of the shared computers that Walt made available to the kids. When Ziva left the outreach center, she found a note on the windshield of her car.

"_Tell Dare that Rosie and Trinity are safe and will be with him soon. It is taking a little time to bring them back. This network saves lives. Please stop before you dismantle it. Give me twenty-four hours. Thank you."_

* * *

Once back at NCIS, Ziva showed Gibbs the bagged note. After reading it, he told her to take it to Abby. Gibbs's gut had told him all along that Rosie and Trinity were alive and safe. Although he had not yet shared it with the team, the opposite was true for Taylor Bryant. Gibbs was determined to find justice for the Bryant girl and her baby.

This was not the first time Gibbs had encountered such a network for women escaping abusive relationships. It bothered him greatly that these women could not trust law enforcement for protection. The truth was, legally, there was often little that could be done before it was too late. Although he had Ziva take the note to Abby but he was not hopeful she would find anything. Based on his previous experience, he expected that the author had been very careful to leave no evidence.

"Did Gibbs think this was good news?" Abby asked when Ziva gave her the note.

"He did not say. His gut is telling him Rosie and Trinity are alive. I am certain of that much," Ziva replied before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Abby called, "I haven't talked to you about anything but this case in days. So…what's the wedding news?"

"Tony and I have not had a moment to think about it, Abby. Nothing is decided yet," Ziva explained.

"Now that Eli's paying for it, you could go all out. Fly all of us to Hawaii or the Bahamas," Abby suggested hopefully.

When Ziva sighed and didn't answer, Abby regretted treating the subject so flippantly.

"Are you upset about Eli wanting to pay for the wedding and giving you your sister's money?" she asked Ziva quietly.

"I am uncertain of his motivation and that concerns me," Ziva explained.

"It's okay, Ziva. Gibbs won't let him pull anything. Tony either," Abby reassured her.

"_I_ will not allow him to manipulate me," Ziva said emphatically.

"Go Ziva!" Abby said with a smirk, "Maybe it's time for some more payback."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"You know, _you_ manipulate _him_ again. Find a way to use his evil offer for something good," Abby joked.

"I had only thought of refusing him but that is not a bad suggestion, Abby," Ziva said with grin as Abby's joke sparked an idea for helping the Coopers, "I will think about it."

* * *

Ziva returned to the bullpen and informed Gibbs that Abby would need some time with the note. Abby had also found security footage of Rosie and Trinity arriving at the mall via the city bus with a group of teenage boys. Ziva recognized one as the boy who'd originally given them the tip about Rosie being picked up at the mall. After finishing her update to Gibbs, Ziva turned to her desk and found Pete sitting in her chair.

"_Why_ are you in my chair?" she asked him.

"Sorry, baby, but I just couldn't take it anymore," Pete said an annoying smirk.

"What is it you could not _take_?" Ziva asked in exasperation.

"Uh, that would be me," James said sheepishly from the corner near Tim where he and Pete had previously shared workspace.

"Probie Wannabe sings country songs to help him think and Loaner Cop is not a fan," Tony told her rolling his eyes.

"It's not even new country," Tim added with a grimace from his desk where he was now helping Pete clear tips on the dead infant.

"It was my grandmother. She loved the old stuff…Patsy Cline, Johnny Cash, Merle Haggard," James explained apologetically, "It drives Lynnie nuts too but I can't break the habit."

"Ohhh," Ziva replied with a knowing look at Tony before glaring at Pete, "That is too bad for you. Get out of my chair."

Pete made a point of checking Ziva out as he passed. It was only the threat of Gibbs's wrath that kept Ziva from laying the obnoxious cop out on the floor. She did slyly reveal to him that she was carrying a knife at her waist, though. Instead of being intimidated, Pete gave Ziva a look that let her know he was turned on by the threat. His arrogant grin lasted only until Gibbs head slapped him.

"Ow! Son of a bitch that hurts," Pete whined much to everyone else's amusement.

Pete continued to grouse as he sat back down across from James.

"Man up and shut up, you wuss. You'd make a lousy marine," James told him laughing before he began softly singing, "_I hear the train a comin'…_"

An hour later, James confirmed that Taylor Bryant had been a patient at Johns Hopkins Maternity Center a few blocks from Patterson Park in late October of 2009. The hospital records department had referred him to their social worker for more information. She'd demanded a warrant before she'd release any details.

"Um, sir, I was wondering? Do you think the hospital would give the medical examiner the baby's records without a warrant? The circumstances of the birth could technically be relevant to the autopsy if the child had a birth defect, right? Wouldn't that be faster than waiting for a warrant?" James asked.

Gibbs did not say it but he was impressed by the young man's creativity, "Go talk to Ducky. See if he can't get a little professional courtesy. And stop calling me sir."

Instinctively, James knew better than to ask Gibbs who Ducky was or where he could be found. Fortunately, Tim was more than willing to point him in the right direction. Although Tim knew he should haze the future probationary agent, he refused to pass up the opportunity to get a break from the singing.

"Hey, uh, Temporary Boss, I think I've got something credible here," Pete interjected a few minutes later.

"Yea?" Gibbs responded.

"This woman called in to say her employer's baby had a couple of seizures. A few days later, the employer paid for the housekeeper to take a trip to Mexico to visit her terminally ill mother. When the housekeeper got back yesterday, the baby was gone. The employer said she'd had to put it in a special hospital because it was too sick to live at home. Get this, the baby was a girl, interracial, and was adopted about six months ago," Pete explained, "The address is in Fairfax. Stonewall Estates."

"Set up a meeting with her. Away from the employer," Gibbs ordered.

"Um, the guy who took the call noted that her English isn't that strong. Doesn't Tony's sexy ninja speak like fifteen languages…," Pete suggested.

"Give me the number, Loaner Cop," Tony interrupted pulling the report from Pete's hands and revealing that he was clearly getting tired of Pete's antics with Ziva.

* * *

By nine o'clock Thursday evening, only Gibbs and Pete remained in the bullpen. The mystery of who had abandoned the Patterson Angel had been solved. The woman responsible was now residing in a nearby psychiatric hospital on suicide watch. Denied her legal bid to adopt an infant due to her emotional instability, she'd resorted to answering an online advertisement.

The woman claimed she'd left the infant in the park in an attempted to "give it back to the angels that brought it to her" and had not intended for it to die. Her lawyer argued that she lacked the mental capacity to understand the consequences of exposing the child to the cold for an extended time. He'd been shrewd enough to offer information about the "angles" in exchange for her placement in the psychiatric facility and the potential of a future insanity defense.

"Go home, Lorman. You got your baby killer," Gibbs told him.

"Not the one I want," Pete said bitterly, "The real killers are those guys that sold her the baby. They didn't care about whether she was fit to be a parent or not as long as her money was good."

"We'll get them," Gibbs assured him.

"How? You heard what Tony said. The FBI has been trying to shut these guys down for two years," Pete growled in frustration.

"We know where and when the baby was born and who bought her. We'll connect the dots. In the morning," Gibbs said pointedly.

"I like DiNozzo's idea better," Pete said with a sardonic grin.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked thinking he probably already knew the answer.

"Send Ziva to eliminate the bastards."

* * *

"Pete is very angry," Ziva observed as she and Tony lay in bed Thursday night.

"Yea," Tony sighed.

Tony knew the truth behind Pete's passion for justice for this baby. He was reluctant to share it with Ziva, though. He knew Pete was only joking around but his constant flirting and checking Ziva out was bugging Tony. He liked it that Ziva mostly hated the guy.

"Pete's got a sister who's had it pretty rough. She's got a couple of boys. The youngest has Down's Syndrome. Her husband took off right after he was born. Pete's the only dad those kids have," Tony explained.

"It is understandable that he is so passionate about a parent abandoning their child then," Ziva replied.

"Yea, his oldest nephew really took it hard. He's had a lot of problems. Pete doesn't really talk about it but I know he's worried. The younger one is cool. A handful but the most loving kid you'll ever meet. Pete brings them to play basketball sometimes," Tony added.

The two fell into silence for a few minutes after the sobering conversation. Ziva was the first to break it.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have a child that is not healthy?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to think about it. Our kids will be perfect. A good looking little ballplayer like me and beautiful little ninja like you," Tony said facetiously.

"Children are not like cars, Tony. You do not get to pre-order what you want from the manufacturer and have it delivered in nine months. They do not come with a guarantee," Ziva argued.

"Why can't we just be optimistic?" Tony said sighing, "Because you are you and we have to have a serious conversation about it…it's got to be hell to go through something like that. And I don't mean because you didn't get what you wanted or it's too much work. It has to hurt. Watching your kid go through stuff and not being able to do anything about it."

"I knew what you meant," Ziva assured him.

"I guess if it happened we'd just do the same thing we'll do anyway. We'd do the best thing for the kid. We might have to put it in a hospital or something if we couldn't give them the care they need at home but that's not the same as abandoning them. We'd still spend time with them and love them," Tony decided.

"What if our child is healthy but nothing like we expect? What if our son hates sports and television and wants to be an online elf like McGee?" Ziva teased deciding to let Tony off the hook for more serious conversation.

"Then we'll buy him an awesome computer and I'll take him to get Steve Jobs autograph. We'll have a father son camp out to be the first to get the latest iGadget. I won't wear the blue ears, though. I draw the line there," Tony joked before turning the tables on Ziva, "What if our daughter is really girly and she wants to have tea parties and play with barbies and wear pink all the time?"

"Then I will join her and enjoy pretending to be the little girl I never had the chance to be," Ziva replied before changing the subject, "Abby asked about our wedding today. She wants us to take her to the Bahamas."

"Is that what we're doing? Having a wedding in the Bahamas? Cause we aren't taking Abby on our honeymoon," Tony said smirking.

"I do not think that is the kind of wedding I want," Ziva said hesitantly.

"No? What are you thinking?" Tony asked now very curious and a little concerned.

"I have thought much about my citizenship ceremony and what it meant to have everyone I love there. And learning about Dare and Rosie and how they are alone in the world has reminded me that we are not. We have an unconventional family but it is a family nonetheless. I want them to be there when we marry," Ziva explained.

"We could take them all to the Bahamas on Eli's dime," Tony joked.

"No, I am considering getting married here in Washington and hiring a very expensive wedding coordinator on _Eli's dime_," Ziva proposed and then waited for Tony to make the connection.

"You want to use Eli to help the Coopers. I like it," Tony grinned and nodded before growing serious, "Ziva, are you sure this is what you want? It's your wedding, Princess. It should be all about you…well, and me too, of course. Manipulating Eli rocks but I don't see you enjoying some big wedding where you're the center of attention all day. Me maybe, but not you."

"I am still thinking about it but if we have a wedding here, it will not be big or elaborate," Ziva assured him, "It will be small and intimate but elegant. I will wish to have flowers imported from Israel. That will be…"

"Expensive, right? Very expensive. And don't forget the designer clothes. My suit and your dress," Tony contributed

"Yes, I am certain it will all be very expensive," Ziva replied with a grin.

Tony surprised her by not smiling, though. Instead, he looked worried.

"What is it, my love?"

"If we let Eli pay then we will have to invite him. We don't have to do this. If you want to hire Ashlynn, I've got some money saved…," Tony explained before Ziva interrupted.

"Tony, Eli will not attend. I am certain of it. He has never been present at a significant event in my life. Disappointing me is one of his control tactics," Ziva said confidently dismissing Tony's concerns.

"Yea but that was before. You said it yourself. He is trying to win back your trust," Tony pointed out.

"Yes but he is too arrogant to think he needs to change in order to do so. He will have an excuse not to attend and he will expect me to understand because it is important to the security of Israel. That is the way it has always been. He acted as if the entire Middle East would have blown up if he had taken the time to attend my university graduation but he paid for my uncle to host a very nice celebration in his absence. My wedding will be no different," Ziva said with sarcasm.

"Okay. I just don't want him to show up and ruin it for you. I want the day to be perfect for you, Princess," Tony explained sweetly.

"It will be perfect, my love. I am marrying you," Ziva told him earning a brilliant smile in return.

"I like it when my happy princess bride shows up," Tony teased nuzzling her neck, "So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Since the case is still complicated, here's a recap of the major players that will reappear in this chapter.

_Patterson Angel(aka Bella Bryant) _– three to six month old infant found dead in Patterson Park; confirmed to be Lt. Thaddeus Bryant's granddaughter through his fifteen year old daughter, Taylor

_Darius Reed_ _(Dare)_ – eighteen year old former street kid and now Marine private who has just completed basic training and has been assigned to Camp Lejeune

_Rosie Sanchez_ – Darius's seventeen year old girlfriend who is currently missing

_Trinity Reed_ – Rosie's and Darius's five month old daughter who is also missing

_Taylor Bryant_ – fifteen year old runaway who hasn't been seen in six months; she was pregnant and close to delivering the last time she was seen

_Lt. Thaddeus Bryant (Thad)_ – Navy lieutenant assigned to a Navy/Marine recruiting office near Patterson Park; racist bigot is a kind description of him; he is the recruiter who assisted Darius in joining the Marines; he claims his daughter ran away and he has not seen her in a year nor did he know she was pregnant

_Nakeisha Hawkins_ – the director of an outreach program for women called Hope for Healing located near Patterson Park. The program provides counseling, shelter, and physical assistance for women in need or women who have been victims of physical or sexual abuse; Rosie and Trinity stayed at Hope for Healing while Darius completed his basic training

_Sergeant Morales_ – Darius's commanding officer at Camp Lejeune. He took leave to help Darius look for Rosie.

* * *

"Sir, I think I've got a lead," James told Gibbs after conferring with Ducky Friday morning, "The hospital social worker says they released Taylor Bryant and her daughter, Bella Bryant, to a Thaddeus Bryant. Taylor said the man was her father. The hospital made a copy of his identification for liability reasons. Ducky emailed you the pdf."

"Stop calling me sir, Cooper," Gibbs said as he rolled his chair back from his desk and gave James an impatient look.

Confused about what he might have done wrong, James just stared until Tim finally spoke up.

"Put it on the big screen," he explained prompting James to lean over and open the document on Gibbs's computer.

"It's Bryant. Used his military id. DiNozzo, Ziva, go pick him up. McGee, you're with me," Gibbs said as he stood to go to the elevator.

"Where are you going, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Picking Bryant's boys up from school," Gibbs replied grimly.

Once inside the elevator, Ziva gave Tony a pointed look. Finally, he spoke up.

"Uh, Boss, Cooper's supposed to go to a bed and breakfast with his wife this afternoon. He's not going to ask to leave but Ziva thinks they really need…," Tony began but faded out after being subjected to Gibbs's hard stare.

* * *

Two hours later Lieutenant Bryant's two young sons were in the break room at NCIS having a snack after talking with Gibbs. They had been reluctant to discuss their sister at first. Gibbs accurately sensed that they feared punishment from their father. The lead agent had eventually earned their trust, though. He learned that Taylor had gone away for a long time and then she came home with a baby girl that Dad didn't like. The baby went away the next day. Taylor kept crying and made Dad mad and then she went away too. Gibbs and the assigned social worker had a quiet conversation away from the boys' hearing.

"It doesn't sound like _Dad_ will be going home tonight. I'll start working on a temporary placement for these guys," the social worker observed cryptically.

A few minutes later Gibbs joined the rest of the team in the bullpen. He found Tony and Ziva in the middle of a heated argument while the others, especially Pete, were enjoying the show.

"Good luck with the lieutenant, Boss," Tony told Gibbs sarcastically, "Ziva really pissed him off."

"You said good cop, bad cop, Tony," Ziva said furiously, "It is not my fault you could not develop a rapport with a racist bigot."

"This guy is the slimiest snake from the pit of hell, Boss. He…," Tony began defending himself.

Before Gibbs could say anything, Pete interjected with an arrogant laugh, "Damn, DiNozzo, you've let your little Jew bitch here completely emasculate you. She's got you by the balls so tight you can't even pretend to get along with this bastard for five minutes. What'd she do, threaten to bench the little guy if you agreed his daughter's kid was a…?"

"Shut the hell up, Lorman," Tony interrupted furiously.

The team watched with trepidation as Tony struggled to keep his anger under control. Meanwhile, Ziva shocked everyone as she slowly gave Pete a conspiratorial grin.

Putting his hand on Tony's shoulder in sympathy, Pete told Ziva, "Sometimes, being the good cop is all about being _really_ bad, isn't that right, baby?"

"You are impressively reprehensible but we shall see if you can get the lieutenant to talk," Ziva replied skeptically.

"Oh, not just me, sweet pea. You guys are going to help too," Pete said with a wink.

* * *

Tony and Pete sat at the table in interrogation with Lt. Bryant. Tony continued to question the lieutenant while acting the part of an earnest investigator. Confronting the lieutenant with the hospital records, Tony tried to get the man to admit that he'd been lying about his daughter and her baby. Meanwhile, Pete made no secret of his apparent growing impatience. Tony had introduced Pete to the lieutenant as the Baltimore police detective for the baby's case. Pete was playing the role of a bored and indifferent cop at the moment. Finally, Ziva opened the door to interrupt.

"Gibbs wants you," she told Tony in no uncertain terms.

When Tony did not move right away, Ziva added in a haughty tone, "Now, Tony."

Pete rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust as he made eye contact with the lieutenant.

Leaning toward the other man, Pete said in a mock whisper, "You'd never know that guy used to be a player. Just between you and me…he's doing her. She must be good, too, because one word from her and he bends over and takes it. Not that I wouldn't take it from that little filly myself. Talk about a sweet piece of ass. Yea, I could definitely hit that…"

The others watched and listened from the observation room as Pete and the lieutenant's discussion of Ziva and then women in general grew increasingly crude and disgusting. Ziva could feel Tony's blood pressure rising each time Pete mentioned her. Slipping her hand into her fiancé's, Ziva gently reminded him that it was all an act. By the look on Tony's face, Ziva knew he did not care if it was real or not. He was pissed.

Pete finally worked his way around to talking negatively about various races and ethnic groups and began to imply that he thought the whole investigation of the baby's death was a waste of time.

"I'm only here because my captain can't let this one go," Pete told the lieutenant.

Pete then all but said that one less interracial child in the world was a good thing. It was clear the lieutenant believed Pete was his kindred spirit. The others continued to watch as Pete masterfully manipulated the man into forgetting he was talking to a cop.

Finally, Pete led the lieutenant to the place where he inadvertently admitted there were actually people who would buy an interracial child. When Pete reacted with interest, the lieutenant could not stop himself from bragging about the ten thousand dollars he'd received for his granddaughter. He went on to tell Pete about receiving finder's fees for turning brokers on to other homeless girls or babies. Pete pretended to be intrigued and fed the lieutenant a story about his own gambling debts as a reason.

"The real money is in teenage girls," Lt. Bryant revealed, "There're guys out there paying six figures if you can get them a decent looking kid no one will miss. Seems like there'd be a lot of opportunity for finding girls like that in your line of work. Maybe we could go into business together."

"Yea, I don't know. Girls could be trouble. Babies can't talk. How much you really talking about here?" Pete asked.

"Got a hundred thousand for that slut of mine and she hadn't even lost the weight from popping that brat," Lt. Bryant revealed.

"Seriously?" Pete exclaimed.

"Hell, yea. And if you like the girl, you can watch the movie later. You couldn't pay a street whore to do the things they make these girls do," Lt. Bryant offered as an incentive.

"He sold his own daughter as a sex slave," Ziva said somberly.

"Who, Pete, get him to tell you who he sold her to," Tony urged through the glass as if watching his favorite team attempt to win a close game.

"I might have a line on a girl and a baby," Pete revealed, "These Navy cops been looking for them but if I find them first…"

"Ah hell, you're talking about Reed's girl and their kid, aren't you? I was supposed to get that action but the dumb asses screwed it up. I should have just gotten them out of that shelter myself. Give me a cut and I'll hook you up," Lt. Bryant told Pete.

With Pete's assurance that he knew where to find Rosie and Trinity, the lieutenant gave him the contact info for the men who'd purchased Taylor and her baby. Pete entered the observation room a few minutes later ready to declare victory. The arrogant cop never saw the fist coming and staggered backwards as it connected squarely with his jaw.

"Son of a bitch, DiNozzo," Pete said with a saucy grin, "It was just the job."

"That wasn't just for the last hour," Tony said coldly.

"Come on, man, it doesn't mean anything…alright, I get it. I'll quit messing with your girl," Pete backtracked when he could see that Tony's anger was not abating.

"Ziva is not my _girl_. She's my partner and the woman I love," Tony corrected in a hard voice.

"Feel better, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony with an impatient scowl.

"Yea, Boss, a lot. Well, except for my…" Tony began with a cheeky grin as he shook out his hand.

"Get upstairs and get on the horn with your FBI contact. This is going to turn into a joint op," Gibbs ordered.

After Tony left, Pete turned to Ziva, "You want to hit me too?"

"That will not be necessary. It was a valid interrogation technique and you used it well," Ziva replied stoically refusing to reveal whether Pete's fabricated insults had bothered her in any way.

"Hey," Pete said forcing her to look at him, "I got nothing but respect for you. I want you to know that. DiNozzo's a hell of a lucky guy. You're good for him. He's content now. Goofball was always trying too hard before but it's like he found what he's been missing. That's all you."

"That was unexpected," Ziva told Gibbs awkwardly after Pete left to follow Tony upstairs.

"Pretty perceptive, I'd say," Gibbs said watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"You think I am good for Tony?" Ziva asked trying to keep the hopefulness from her voice.

"Yea, Ziver, you are," Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs glanced at his watch as he and Ziva joined the others in the bullpen. It was just past noon.

"Cooper, get out of here. Go spend the weekend with your wife," Gibbs told the future agent.

"Are you sure, sir? I don't mind staying if I can help," James offered.

"Said go home. And stop calling me sir. How many times I gotta say it?" Gibbs asked with frustration.

"Uh…you'll always be telling me that, sir. It was the way my grandmother raised me and I won't dishonor her memory," James told him emphatically.

Deciding it was a battle not worth winning, Gibbs turned back to his computer and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "At least she gave you decent taste in music."

"Good luck at FLETC if we don't see you before you fly out on Sunday," Tony told James.

"Yes, I am certain you will do well," Ziva added.

"Thanks. I'll be in touch when I'm settled," James replied before hurrying to the elevator.

After James left, Tony gave the team an update on the traffickers. Based on information supplied by an FBI task force, Tony had learned that the men who purchased Taylor ran a hard core pornography ring. The FBI had been tracking the group for over a year but had yet to locate their studios or, more importantly, where they kept the women. Based on the movies the group produced, the FBI believed the film makers kept the women drugged. Each one probably lasted about six months to a year before she stopped appearing in new movies. Most likely she was turned over to a street pimp at that point and forced into prostitution in order to feed the drug addiction the traffickers had given her.

"Tell me how we get these guys," Gibbs ordered.

The lead agent had a good idea what needed to be done. He preferred the suggestion come from the team, though. He had a feeling DiNozzo might handle it better that way.

"I say we sell Ziva to them so can kick some serious ass," Pete joked.

"She could pass for Rosie. These guys haven't seen Rosie up close and we can dress Ziva like a street kid," Tim suggested carefully gauging Tony's reaction before adding, "She could pretend to be unconscious when Pete delivers her. And we could put a GPS tracker on her. She'd have the advantage and we could stay right behind her. Let them lead us to the other women they are holding."

Ziva searched Tony's eyes for a few moments before responding, "I believe I can do this."

"You might end up going against them alone," Gibbs argued playing devil's advocate.

"These men are not trained killers. They are gangsters. Street fighters. They will be no match for my skills. If I am dressed as someone who lives on the street I will be able to conceal several weapons," Ziva pointed out continuing to only look at Tony, "It is our best chance at saving these women and ending this atrocity."

"It's a solid plan," Tony admitted reluctantly, "Ziva is right. We have to shut these guys down. It's a golden opportunity."

* * *

Three hours later, the team was ready to put their plan in motion when James and Ashlynn suddenly came rushing off the elevator.

"Uh, oh. Looks like daddy didn't walk the line," Tony quipped.

"Thought you'd be lying in front of a fire romancing the wife with those country songs of yours by now. What happened? She got tired of you singing off key, didn't she?" Pete teased James.

Ashlynn gave Tony and Pete a puzzled look before turning to Gibbs and holding out her iPhone, "I got another email. It says there is a pickup I will want to make at the East Center Mall food court entrance at four o'clock. That's in forty-five minutes."

"Even if I drive, we will need to leave here within the next fifteen minutes," Ziva informed Gibbs.

"I don't think you want to do that to Ashlynn, Boss. They should leave now," Tony joked.

"Cooper, McGee, you're with me. Wait for our call that we got away clean before bringing Reed over here," Gibbs instructed Tony, "You're in charge of the Bryant investigation. Set the sting in motion but give us enough time to get back and get set up."

* * *

"How are you really?" Ziva asked Ashlynn after several minutes of superficial conversation during the drive to the mall.

"Better. James and I have been talking. I…I think I'm going to get counseling. Just one on one this time. I'm tired of my past messing with my present, you know? James said he would even go to marriage counseling with me when he gets back from FLETC if I want him to. He's being totally great, of course. It's not fair he got stuck with all this," Ashlynn said sadly.

"I do not think he is stuck," Ziva told her, "I think he is exactly where he wants to be. You are his soul mate. What?"

"You're a hopeless romantic, Ziva David. You try to hide it but I think you believe in happily ever after," Ashlynn teased before growing serious again, "I lied to him. To _James_. He is a good man. I have to work through this. James is too loyal to give up on me but if something doesn't change, I could spend a lifetime hurting him. I treat him like I expect him to turn into my father and he deserves so much better than that."

"I knew you had challenges in the beginning but I did not realize it was still so hard," Ziva sympathized sadly.

"It's good most of the time," Ashlynn assured her, "It's just when things get difficult, I always fall back on what I know. I'm still very angry at my parents and I know I need to let it go but it just isn't that simple. I mean, you get that, right? That's why I'm going to talk to someone. Maybe…it's none of my business but what's your relationship with your father like now? Have you talked to him since you asked him to help James?"

"We have only communicated by email. He intends to pay for my wedding," Ziva said stoically knowing Ashlynn would understand the significance.

"Whoa! What are you going to do?" Ashlynn asked.

"I am thinking of having a very expensive wedding. I was hoping you would want to plan it and charge an exorbitant rate for doing so," Ziva explained with a conspiratorial grin as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Seriously? What kind of wedding? I could totally get into this. Not to mention the money would be nice. But…are you sure?" Ashlynn asked.

"I would not have said anything if I was not sure. Eli said budget was not a constraint. I wish to make him regret those words. We want something small and intimate but elegant. And we do not want to wait long. Perhaps May or June," Ziva explained.

"Wow! That is really rushing it. That's definitely going to up the cost. I've got some ideas for venues but we'll probably have to pay extra for booking one this late. Let's plan to get together one evening next week and talk about it," Ashlynn said fully getting into the spirit.

As they neared the food court entrance to the mall, the headlights on a small sedan parked nearby flashed. Ziva stopped for a moment and the lights flashed again.

"I saw it. I am parking next to it now," Ziva told Gibbs through her headpiece.

As soon as Ziva stopped, Rosie climbed out of the passenger side of the car. Ziva and Ashlynn quickly had the young girl and her baby secured in the van. As they pulled away, Ziva tried to get a good look inside the sedan. She was not certain but she thought the driver resembled Nakeisha Hawkins. Ziva told Ashlynn to text Tony that Rosie and Trinity were safe.

* * *

Tony's phone beeped indicating a text message. As he read it, he wanted to jump up and shout. This was the best feeling he'd gotten from a case in a long time. He knew he would feel the opposite after the raid on the pornography ring but for now he intended to enjoy reuniting a family.

Turning to Pete, Tony said with a grin, "Let's go over to the Navy Lodge and get Dare."

* * *

"I can't believe she's hungry again. It's only been two hours since I fed her. She must be growing," Rosie told Dare as she handed him a bottle to feed the baby.

"I can't believe how big you are," Dare crooned to his daughter as she attempted to hold the bottle herself.

The young couple sat near Ziva's desk. Trinity was an adorable baby and had been an instant magnet for the team from the time the little family was reunited. Dare had not been able to put her down and his face was beaming.

"How old is she?" Ashlynn asked.

"Five months," Rosie replied proudly.

"It's probably time to start her on rice cereal," Ashlynn suggested, "That will help her stay full longer."

"But the book said not to start cereal until six months," Rosie stated emphatically as she pulled a dog eared copy of a book about caring for babies from Trinity's diaper bag, "Dare got this at a used book store. I didn't know anything about babies before."

"I did everything the book said with my first one too," Ashlynn empathized, "My daughter was a big eater, though. The doctor said it was okay to start her on cereal at five months. When you first start, mix it with formula and just make it more formula than cereal. It's so much fun to watch them learn to eat. The faces they make when they taste something new are so cute."

Rosie quickly realized she'd hit the gold mine for advice on babies and rapidly peppered Ashlynn with questions. While the others were distracted, Vance and Gibbs talked quietly.

"You can keep them at a safe house until you put these traffickers out of business but then we have to call Social Services. We can't release two minors to an eighteen year old," Vance explained.

"Gonna be tough to keep them from running," Gibbs pointed out.

"Don't get any ideas about letting…" Vance began before Tony interrupted.

"Boss, I been thinking. What if they were married? Social Services would let Dare take them back to Lejeune then, wouldn't they?" Tony asked.

"How do you plan to accomplish that, DiNozzo? The girl isn't eighteen and she's got no legal guardian to sign for her," Vance pointed out.

"She doesn't need one in the state of Maryland. A seventeen year old that is pregnant or has a baby can get married with a judge's approval. We just need a judge to sign off on it," Tony said hopefully.

"And you expect me to make that happen?" Vance asked in mock exasperation.

"Isn't that why you took this job, _Director_? For the politics?" Gibbs questioned with a smirk.

"I'll see what I can do but you're still going to have to get Social Services to buy into it," Vance warned Tony.

While Tony talked with Gibbs and the director, Ziva filled James in on the team's plan for capturing the traffickers that had purchased Taylor. Ashlynn listened even as she continued to answer Rosie's questions. James made eye contact with his wife and she gave him a silent nod. She knew her husband would not be able to sit on the side lines if Gibbs was willing to let him help. This was especially true given the risk Ziva was taking. They both still felt they owed James's life to Ziva and her willingness to beg her father for help.

* * *

Ziva slipped quietly into the men's room. She wore a dirty army green stocking cap over a mess of curly hair that was loosely secured in two ponytails at the base of her skull. Her face was clear of makeup but was not clean. She had on several layers of worn and dirty clothing designed to fight the cold outside. On her feet, she wore a pair of old, worn and scuffed combat boots. Underneath it all, she had a number of weapons hidden on her body. She also wore what appeared to be an old digital watch with a cloth band. Inside, it contained a GPS tracker.

Tony stood lost in thought as he faced the mirror. He was worried about Ziva but trying desperately not to be. Two years ago he would have thought nothing about sending her up against these guys. He still believed they were no match for her. He was not concerned about her physical safety. He did worry about the impact this might have on her emotionally, though. There were just too many parallels to what she had been through in Somalia.

Tony jumped when a young girl's face appeared in the mirror behind him. It took a moment for it to register that it was Ziva.

"You couldn't wait for me to come out?" he said with an indulgent grin.

"I will be fine. I can do this," Ziva told him gently as she reached her arms around his waist.

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to what we're going to find, that's all," Tony replied soberly.

"How is your hand?" Ziva asked as Tony held it out for inspection, "You did not hit him that hard. You did not have to punch him."

"I was fed up with the way he's been talking to you. You're going to be my wife. I get to defend your honor. It's part of the job description of a husband," Tony asserted with a charming grin.

"Hmmm, I prefer other aspects of being your wife," Ziva told him with a seductive smile before growing serious, "It is time to go. Pete and I meet the traffickers at nine."

* * *

"I just mixed a couple of sleeping pills in the drink I gave her, that's all," Pete told the two men who were currently inspecting Ziva.

"She's older than I expected," one of the men commented.

"Oh, yea? Bryant didn't say anything about age being a problem as long as they were hot. This one is the shit if you ask me. But hey, if you don't want her, maybe I'll just keep her," Pete joked.

"We still want her," the less talkative of the two said as he handed Pete a sack of bills.

Pete left with the money. As soon as he could safely do so, he stopped his car and turned back to watch the men leave with Ziva. He was relieved when he saw the Dodge Charger pull out to follow from a safe distance. Making a u-turn, he quickly moved in behind it.

Ziva willed herself to remain calm as she lay across the back seat of the traffickers' car. Strangely, she had found reassurance in hearing Pete's voice as the two traffickers assessed her just minutes earlier. She knew Pete wore a wire and Tony had heard everything that was said. One sound of distress from her and her team would have rescued her right then. Ziva had steeled herself against the men's roaming hands by remembering this was necessary to save Taylor. Ziva was not naïve enough to believe she would come away unscathed, though. She had stored away the emotional impact to deal with it later when she was in Tony's arms again.

* * *

Tony and Pete entered the back of a dilapidated old estate with two FBI agents and split up. Gibbs, Tim, and James, along with another FBI agent, had entered through the front. While Gibbs's group found an area where four women were being held, there was no sign of Ziva or Taylor. Tony grew increasingly concerned as they continued to search but did not immediately find them.

Finally, Pete opened the door to a back bedroom and stared at the sight before him.

"Gonna need a medic…or four," Pete shouted over his shoulder as Tony approached, "Relax, DiNozzo, they're mostly for the bad guys. Looks like Ziva kicked ass."

Tony stared at the three men lying on the floor in various positions of pain. Although all three were still conscious, they were clearly incapacitated. Ziva sat huddled in a corner trying to revive a young girl.

"She was no longer useful to them. They planned to kill her," Ziva told Tony quietly as they waited for the EMTs to arrive.

It was only after Taylor was loaded onto a stretcher that James noticed Ziva's forearm was bleeding from a knife wound.

"I had to come at the tall one from a bad angle in order to save Taylor," Ziva explained clearly unhappy that she had not emerged completely unscathed.

"That looks like it could sting a little," James told her as he instinctively put his field training to use by administering first aid, "You need to get looked at by a doc."

"Ambulance, Ziva," Gibbs ordered quietly.

"But I am certain Ducky could…," Ziva began before Gibbs interrupted.

"Ride with the Bryant kid. Stay with her. DiNozzo, it's your scene. Meet us at the hospital when it's wrapped up," Gibbs ordered.

As Ziva passed by him to go to the waiting ambulance, Tony's eyes met hers. He didn't like what he saw. Tonight had cost her just as he feared it might. He had no idea she was thinking the same thing about him.

* * *

It was nearly dawn on Saturday morning as Gibbs and Ziva sat on a hospital bench awaiting news about Taylor. The doctors and nurses had been working through the night trying to save her from the drug overdose the traffickers had given her. The cut on Ziva's arm had been fused with skin glue and was secured with butterfly tape. She also had a prescription for antibiotics. At Gibbs's insistence, she had finally taken a mild painkiller. Now she was fighting desperately to keep the combination of the painkiller and lack of sleep from making her emotional.

"Arm still hurt?" Gibbs asked her.

"It burns but I am fine. I have had much worse," Ziva replied stoically.

Gibbs simply gave her a joyless half smile acknowledging he knew the truth in her statement. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"Social worker found a maternal aunt. Bryant's been keeping the kids from her since his wife died. She's on her way here," Gibbs told her.

"Perhaps it would be better if Taylor does not survive," Ziva said quietly.

"How you figure that?" Gibbs asked knowing the answer but also wanting Ziva to talk about it.

"What she has suffered the past few months is her father's fault. He knowingly put her there. And her baby is dead. It will be difficult for her to overcome these things," Ziva explained.

"She might be strong enough…or she might not. She won't be able to do it alone. She's going to need a lot of help," Gibbs acknowledged.

"I believe I understand what Eli wants from me now," Ziva blurted out seemingly changing the subject.

"Yea?" Gibbs questioned.

"My sister was compassionate. Much too kind for Mossad. Eli did not try to change her. He indulged her. He could not spoil her, though. Her heart was too good. She saw the truth about him. She knew what he was yet she still loved him. I think he wants me to be what she was to him," Ziva surmised.

"That what you want?" Gibbs asked.

When Ziva merely shrugged, Gibbs questioned her further, "What do you want from him, Ziva?"

"Nothing. He is dead to me," Ziva stated emphatically.

"Don't lie to me," Gibbs responded pretending to be harsh.

"I am not lying. I am not. I wish he _was_ dead. Then he could no longer hurt my heart," Ziva told him fighting to stay composed.

"You'd just be trying to make peace with a grave, Ziver. What do you want from him?" Gibbs asked gently.

"An admission of guilt. An apology," Ziva finally admitted, "I want him to acknowledge that he is responsible for what happened to me. That he is the one who condemned me to hell."

"Did he?" Gibbs questioned, "Or did he just overestimate the odds of success when his assassination team was a man down? Eli's responsible. No question about that. His arrogance and selfish ambition cost you but it's not the same as Bryant. Eli didn't deliberately sell you into slavery to Saleem."

"I want to know he grieved. I want to believe he looked for me," Ziva told him finally being completely honest.

"Maybe he did," Gibbs admitted reluctantly.

"Do you believe he did? What does your gut tell you?" Ziva asked anxiously.

"Not my gut that matters," Gibbs said refusing to answer directly.

"It does matter. It is what matters the most," Ziva told him knowing she was about to become emotional again and no longer caring, "I trust your perspective about Eli more than I trust my own or even Tony's."

Gibbs studied her closely for a few moments. He wanted to give his heart the freedom to love her like a daughter. He knew it was what she wanted and needed from him but fear and the wounds from his past held him back. He settled for simply protecting her as he had always done.

"Yea, I think Eli grieved. Hell, maybe it even changed him. But you guard your heart, Ziva. Eli David isn't capable of the kind of love you're looking for," Gibbs warned.

"I know this. His love is worthless to me. I only wish to find a way to forgive him and move on with my new life unencumbered. I do not want the things he has done to me to interfere with my marriage. I will be content to watch Tony love our child as a father should," Ziva assured him.

"You got something you need to tell me?" Gibbs teased hoping to lighten her mood.

A doctor joined them and interrupted before Ziva could form her protest.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning when Ziva finally lay in Tony's arms. Taylor Bryant had physically survived her ordeal and was expected to be released from the hospital on Monday morning. Her maternal aunt appeared to be a wonderful person. In fact, she had tried multiple times over the last seven years to visit the kids and had even attempted to gain custody at one point. The lieutenant had managed to keep most of this from his children.

Sadly, Taylor had not known that her aunt would have gladly welcomed her after her father had kicked her out of his house. The social worker had given temporary custody of all three children to the woman and was assisting her in finding resources to help Taylor. The social worker and her aunt had gently told Taylor about the fate of her baby. The aunt let Taylor's needs guide their choices. As a result, the family planned to hold a private memorial service and bury tiny Bella Bryant next to Taylor's mother.

The situation with Rosie and Darius was as joyful as Taylor's was heart wrenching. Vance had found a judge who had agreed that Rosie could marry. Tony had charmed the social worker into allowing Rosie and Trinity to join Darius at Camp Lejeune. The woman insisted a caseworker in North Carolina monitor the couple for six months and that they take parenting classes. She agreed the two were devoted and loving parents but thought they needed a little guidance given their youth and lack of parental role models.

The entire NCIS team as well as Darius's commanding officer, Sergeant Morales, wanted to help the little family. Vance had asked Ashlynn to volunteer as coordinator and she had given out assignments. Tim would take the couple to get blood tests and a marriage license on Monday morning while Tony and Ziva shopped for a reliable used vehicle for the couple. Due to the waiting period in Maryland, the couple would say their vows before a justice of the peace in Baltimore on Wednesday. Darius would wear his dress uniform. Lucy, Abby, and Ziva would take Rosie shopping for a dress Sunday afternoon. Ashlynn would take care of a bouquet for Rosie and a small cake to celebrate afterwards. Ziva and Tony also decided they wanted the young couple to have wedding rings. Tony would take Darius to see Lucy's favorite jeweler, Henry, on Sunday afternoon while the ladies were dress shopping.

Over the next two days, everyone would assess what furniture and household items they could give the couple. Tony and Ziva expected to contribute the most since they were in the process of combining two apartments into one. They also planned to use some of Tali's money to purchase items no one had available such as a crib for Trinity and the needed vehicle. After much debate, Tony and Ziva decided to open a savings account for Rosie and Darius and give them five thousand dollars. Ziva had been prepared to give them all of Tali's money. Tony had been concerned it was too much for two people so young who had never had anything. He felt buying them the things they needed and giving them a modest cushion was a better choice. Tony promised Ziva that he would make sure Darius knew he could always call on them for help in the future if needed.

Sergeant Morales was coming to the wedding along with two other guys from Darius's squad. They planned to bring a truck and then rent a U-haul for the drive back to Lejeune. Sergeant Morales's wife had already made an appointment for Rosie with Family Services. She planned to assist the young mother in finding a job and getting Trinity into the base day care. The young couple was overjoyed and amazed. Their future promised to be better than either could have ever imagined.

Ashlynn and James, along with their kids, were due to fly out to Georgia at noon on Sunday. Ashlynn and the kids would return Tuesday afternoon. The couple had decided that they would use the extra money Ashlynn earned to fly James home most weekends. The Criminal Investigators Training Program (CITP) course was scheduled to last eleven weeks. It would be followed by a ten week Special Agent Basic Training course. Altogether James would be at FLETC until September. Since Aidan started kindergarten in August, the couple decided it was best if the entire family didn't move to Georgia. It was very likely they might need to relocate once James became an agent. They didn't want the kids to have to move twice.

Tony's arms tightened around Ziva as he felt his shirt begin to grow damp. She didn't make a sound but silent tears continued to slip from her eyes. When he had tried to get her to talk earlier, she'd refused. Tony knew she just needed to process the emotion but he was hurt anyway. Then she started crying. He knew she would only do that with someone she trusted.

Truthfully, it was Tony that needed to talk right now. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been this horrified and angry unless it had been on the plane back from Somalia. This was almost worse, though. Ziva had obviously been traumatized but she'd still had life in her eyes. She'd had enough fight left to at least try to protect Tony and McGee even if she was ready to die herself. Taylor had nothing. The girl's eyes were dead. Tony had seen a lot of victims in his time in law enforcement. He was realistic. This girl might be alive but she would not survive.

Tony awoke a few hours later to an empty bed. With a sigh, he went in search of Ziva. As he expected, she sat in front of Sammy's case. Chin on her knees, she whispered quietly to the lizard. Rather than eavesdropping, Tony silently sat beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. Speaking softly but loud enough for him to hear, she continued her conversation with their reptilian therapist.

"I have realized something from this case. Eli David is not the worst father there is. Gibbs is right. Eli did not sell me into sexual slavery. He did not intend for me to be held prisoner. He did not know I would go after Saleem alone. Long ago I swore to him I would never be taken alive. Eli recklessly risked my life but he thought it would be a quick death. He does not love as a father should but he is not the same kind of monster that Bryant is," Ziva said quietly.

Barely speaking above a whisper, Ziva told Tony of her conversation with Gibbs about Eli.

"I remembered something else after I talked with Gibbs. When I was nineteen, Mossad had the opportunity to assassinate a dangerous terrorist. He had a reputation for brutalizing young women and was continuously seeking new prey. Eli was only a deputy director at the time. The director wanted to use me on the mission," Ziva recalled.

"He wanted you to be the bait. Let me guess. Eli saw it as an opportunity to advance his career," Tony said sarcastically.

"No, it was just the opposite. Eli refused. I overheard him talking with the director. He said I did not have enough sexual experience and I would jeopardize the mission but I recognized the fear in his voice. He was protecting me," Ziva explained.

"It's great you think he did that but it doesn't change everything else he's done, Ziva. He stole your childhood. He ordered Michael to betray you. He's tried more than once to drive a wedge between you and Gibbs. Eli can't be trusted," Tony warned emphatically.

"I know this!" Ziva responded as tears began to slip from her eyes once again, "But I cannot forgive him unless I can believe that he did not intend for me to be imprisoned and tortured and…if I do not forgive him, I will be consumed with anger and bitterness. I will never fully trust anyone. I will be like Ashlynn or much worse. I will struggle to be the wife and mother I want to be. It will affect our marriage. That is not the future I want for us."

Well, that changed things. Tony had been prepared to argue vehemently against Eli David deserving anyone's forgiveness. He deserved Ziva's grace least of all. Tony had assumed Ziva was just looking for the daddy love she'd never had. I was wrong, Tony thought. She only wants the best for us. This is not about what Eli deserves. It's about what Ziva needs. For the first time, Tony completely understood the reason why Gibbs had claimed he wouldn't kill Eli.

"You know, I think Ashlynn's a pretty good mom. She's unselfish and just the fact that she tries to be better says something. And, yea, she has trust issues and James has to live with that but that's marriage, right? It takes work. That's what Lucy says. I guess…I think you're fine without the forgiveness thing, Ziva. We're fine. Yea, we got our junk but who doesn't?" Tony tried but he could see it wasn't working, "Okay, Princess, forgive him if that's what you need to do but…"

"_But_ what, Tony?" Ziva asked impatiently after Tony paused for several moments.

"You might hurt me," Tony joked with a humorless grin.

"Just say it," Ziva snapped.

"Forgiveness and trust aren't the same thing, Princess," Tony started as Ziva rolled her eyes, "No, hear me out, okay? He's your father. If you're not angry at him…are you sure you can…"

"You think I will be vulnerable to his manipulation again? You do not trust me. _You_ have my love _and_ loyalty, Tony," Ziva said angrily.

"Hey now, calm down. That is _not_ what I meant. I trust you. Gibbs trusts you. It's just, you know, that thing the boss said about guarding your heart. Maybe Eli isn't the monster that Bryant is but he's not trustworthy either. I don't want you hurt. I know you hate it when I get overprotective but…" Tony trailed off again.

Ziva studied Tony closely. He was either afraid to voice his thoughts or uncertain as to what he wanted. Ziva knew, though. He needs to be my hero, she surmised silently. Lucy words about compromise echoed in her head. I will give him this, Ziva decided. I could be strong alone but it is better if I am not.

With a gentle smile, Ziva reached up and cupped Tony's cheek in her hand, "You will help guard my heart, yes? You will have my back just as you always have. You will be my husband and Eli must respect that."

"You really believe I can protect you from Eli?" Tony asked skeptically surprised she might say something she did not truly believe.

"Yes, my love. You found me when he could not. He may have all the resources of Mossad at his disposal but you have the one thing he will never have. You love me. You are a man who will love his family unselfishly and give his own life to protect them. I trust you to be the wall that guards my heart," Ziva explained.

When she saw the look in Tony's eyes, Ziva knew she had made the right choice. Pride was nothing compared to the feeling of security that washed over her as curled deeper into Tony's arms. In giving him the right to protect her, she had somehow come to believe that he truly could. Incapable of speaking, Tony swallowed several times. He was once again completely humbled that the strong, capable, amazing woman in his arms was choosing to trust him. She believed in him.

"Thank you," Tony whispered into her hair as he held her against his chest, "I love you, Princess."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Tony finally spoke. He had been searching for the words to express his concern.

"I hated letting you go up against those guys alone. Did they…?" Tony began gently.

"I was in control. They put their hands on me. It was necessary to save Taylor. I could have stopped it," Ziva replied emotionlessly.

"Is it really that simple for you, Princess? Because it's not for me," Tony argued.

"No," Ziva replied honestly pressing even closer against Tony's chest, "I made them pay."

Tony could not help but smile at her words. He'd read the medical assessment of each of the three perpetrators. All three of the men had significant bruising in the pelvic region. Ziva had put her steel toed combat boots to good use. There was a part of Tony that wished she had not been quite so skilled. He would have enjoyed an excuse to inflict some pain on them as well.

"I do not wish to make that choice again. It is only your hands I want," Ziva whispered.

"Yea," Tony agreed with a sigh not knowing what else to say.

Finally, sensing Ziva only wanted his presence rather than his words for comfort, Tony changed the subject.

"Um, Princess?" Tony said with mock nervous.

"What?" Ziva drawled teasingly.

"What did Ashlynn mean when she said thanks for volunteering to watch the kids for a weekend?" Tony asked growing genuinely nervous when Ziva looked up at him with an evil grin.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Clichés. I warned in the beginning that there'd be plenty of 'em. Just sayin'.

A reviewer asked about Tony's father. Since this story departed canon right after the Thanksgiving episode, Tony's father presents a bit of a challenge. I loved Robert Wagner's portrayal of DiNozzo Sr. and I really liked the way the show writers developed his character. I particularly liked the Tony/Gibbs/Sr interaction in the episode. Unfortunately, I went a slightly different direction in earlier chapters before that episode aired. The way I see it, I've got three options: DiNozzo Sr. can no show to the wedding, he can attend but be completely different from the show, or I can incorporate DiNozzo Sr. in a similar spirit as the show but under different circumstances. Right now I'm leaning toward the latter choice but I welcome any suggestions.

* * *

Still groggy, Tony rolled over in bed and checked the clock. It was just after eleven on Sunday morning. Not sleeping at all Friday night and staying up past three talking Saturday night had left him exhausted. He was not surprised that Ziva had slept late as well. They were supposed to meet Rosie and Dare and everyone else at noon, though.

Ziva headed straight for the bathroom as soon as Tony woke her. She always began her morning ritual by taking her daily birth control pill. She had preferred her previous method of getting a shot once every three months. However, it had worn off during her time in Somalia. After she returned home, her doctor recommended using a different form of birth control. Studies showed it was best not to use the shot for more than five years especially if you still intended to become pregnant in the future. Ziva had been close to that limit. From a pregnancy perspective, Ziva was glad she was using the pill. She would be able to conceive more quickly when she and Tony decided they were ready for a family. It took six months after stopping the shot before it was safe to begin a pregnancy.

Ziva reached for the foil pack containing her pills and her heart stopped. Saturday's tablet remained snuggly in its slot. Never once since beginning the prescription had she missed a day. She even took the four days of placebo pills religiously refusing to get out of the habit. Ziva quickly grabbed the drug information sheet and leaned back against the counter to read the instructions regarding missed pills.

"Uh, Princess," Tony said knocking on the door a few minutes later, "Am I going to get a turn in there any time today?"

When Ziva told Tony to open the door, the look on her face scared him. She quickly explained the problem. Not only had she missed a pill the previous morning but she had just read that the type of antibiotics the emergency room doctor had prescribed for her arm could render the pills ineffective.

"It's okay. No, seriously. It's really okay. I guess it's a good thing we were too tired for sex last night, huh? So, um, we'll just use something else for what, a couple of weeks, right?" Tony said before adding quietly, "It doesn't have to be condoms. There are other alternatives."

"They are not as effective," Ziva said stoically, "I will be fine. It is not like it was in the beginning."

"I'll stop at the store this afternoon. I threw away the ones I had," Tony admitted finally bringing a smile to Ziva's face.

* * *

Ziva steered Lucy's Buick LeSabre into the parking lot of a large bridal boutique. It was first on the list Ashlynn had left for them. The wedding coordinator had recommended several places that were likely to have a wide selection of dresses on the rack since there was no time for ordering. Abby had met Ziva and Lucy at the Navy Lodge at noon and the group began their quest for Rosie's wedding dress together. Lucy's car was the only one with adequate room for all four women and Trinity's infant seat.

Initially, Ashlynn had suggested buying Rosie a dress she would be able to wear again for other occasions. Rosie's eyes had lit so brightly upon hearing the words wedding dress, though, that no one had the heart to deny her a traditional white gown. Once inside the store, Ziva was glad to see that Rosie's tastes tended toward the less formal dresses. She was immediately drawn to the trendier styles that were ankle length or shorter and left off the long train.

"I have to be able to walk in it. I don't want to fall on my butt while I'm holding my baby," Rosie joked.

Abby was the favored style consultant and quickly chose several dresses for Rosie to try. The salesperson whisked the two ladies off to a dressing room near the front of the store as they chatted animatedly. Lucy found a chair nearby and fed Trinity who had begun to get fussy. With no one paying attention to her, Ziva took the opportunity to wander around the store. Unconsciously, she drifted toward the more formal ball room style gowns in the back. Nothing especially appealed to her as it hung on the rack. When she reached a wall of mannequins, though, her breath caught.

Ziva stood and stared. Instinctively, she knew Tony would love the dress in front of her. And surprisingly, it appealed to her as well despite the fact that it was a gown befitting a fairytale princess. It was strapless with a corset closure in the back and an intricate design across the bodice. Satin panels crossed over gathered organza to create an asymmetrical look. What held Ziva's eye, though, was the whimsical bouquet of ribbons and flowers on one side of the waist band. The bodice ended at the hip line where it met a full organza floor length skirt with a medium length train. The dress was the perfect compromise between the full, ruffled, highly decorated designs that had been popular in Israel over the last few years and Ziva's simpler tastes. And the flower arrangement resembled buttercups!

"That's an original design exclusive to our store. I just love it, don't you? I wish I could get married all over again just so I could wear this dress. I have it in your size if you would like to try it," the smiling boutique owner told Ziva.

Without thinking, Ziva nodded and was immediately ushered to a second fitting room at the back of the store. As they waited for a sales woman to return with the dress in Ziva's size, the boutique owner continued to extol it attributes.

"There's a matching headband with a smaller version of the flower arrangement," the woman gushed.

"No, I will wear a veil," Ziva explained adding, "I am Jewish."

"Will your ceremony be Jewish then? We also have…" the woman began before Ziva interrupted.

"No, my fiancé is not Jewish. Our ceremony will not be religious but I wish to incorporate some of the Jewish traditions," Ziva informed her.

The salesgirl arrived with the dress and Ziva went behind closed doors to change. Once inside, she caught sight of the price tag and smiled. It was not surprising the boutique owner was so enthusiastic about this particular gown.

Meanwhile, at the front of the store, Rosie and Abby were having fun. Rosie was wearing a scoop neck satin dress with a fitted waist and full skirt that fell just below her knees. Abby had added a hat and elbow length gloves that gave the outfit an old fashioned glamorous look.

"I still have my mother's pearls that I wore on my wedding day. They will be just perfect and that will be your something borrowed and something old," Lucy told Rosie as the young girl beamed at her reflection.

"Where's Ziva?" Abby asked finally noticing the other woman was no longer with them.

"She disappeared toward the back. I thought it best just to let her wander," Lucy said with knowing grin.

"Let's show her your fab ensemble," Abby teased Rosie imitating the young girl's own words for her attire.

The three other women walked to the back of the store and found Ziva standing on a low platform surrounded on three sides with mirrors. Ziva was facing the mirrors in awe. The dress she wore flattered her perfectly. Her skin glowed against the soft snowy white of the fabric. The design of the bodice made her waist seem tiny and gave her figure the appearance of having more curve than it did naturally.

"Oh, Ziva," Abby exclaimed.

"Girl, you look like Cinderella," Rosie told her.

Lucy, on the other hand, said nothing. Ziva's back was facing her and it was the first time Lucy had seen physical evidence of the torture her young friend had endured in Somalia. With Ziva's hair held high in a ponytail, it was impossible to miss the thin white lines that crossed her skin just above where the dress ended. Lucy's heart hurt from the sight.

Ziva joyfully spun around to ask Lucy her opinion of the gown. As Ziva turned, she caught sight of her back in the three way mirror and her face fell. She had honestly forgotten about the scars. They had faded some over the last few months but were still very much visible in this dress.

Without meeting anyone's eyes, Ziva turned toward the fitting room explaining resolutely, "I cannot wear a strapless dress."

"We have a similar style with a bateau neckline…," the owner began but it was the young salesgirl's words that stopped Ziva's flight to the dressing room.

"Wait. If you really love the dress, give me a chance to make it work," the girl told her softly.

Still on the platform standing above the girl, Ziva noticed for the first time that the young woman had burn scars on her chest and arms. When the girl realized Ziva had made the connection, she looked up with a kind smile.

"Every woman deserves to feel beautiful on her wedding day, don't you think?" she asked before joining Ziva on the platform.

Ziva nodded silently as the girl asked if she could remove the band holding her ponytail. Without being asked, the boutique owner handed the sales girl the headband that matched the dress. With a few deft strokes of her fingers, the young woman quickly rearranged Ziva's hair into a style that swept away from her face but fell softly down her back.

"You want a veil, isn't that right?" the girl asked.

The boutique owner handed the salesgirl a length of organza fabric that matched the dress perfectly.

"It's going to be hard to imagine until I can put it together, but I can make a veil from the organza so that it isn't completely sheer in back and it will fall to your waist. I'll use a center piece like the headband to anchor it. I can imitate the flower arrangement on the dress. See," she said turning Ziva so she could see her back in the mirror, "between your hair and the veil, you're completely covered."

"Brynn makes custom veils. She also designed the dress," the boutique owner said proudly.

"I like creating beautiful things," Brynn told Ziva with shrug.

This time Ziva turned and met Lucy's eyes. Her friend had done her best to recover from her shock and gave Ziva a loving smile.

"You look beautiful, my dear. Just like a modern day princess. Normally I wouldn't advise someone to buy the first dress they try on but I doubt you will find another as perfect as this one," Lucy said forcing herself to hide her lingering horror at the thought of her friend's pain.

"So what do you think about Rosie's dress?" Abby asked after covertly snapping a few pictures with her phone.

"You look lovely. Very sophisticated," Ziva told Rosie feeling a bit guilty about stealing the show, "If you want something more formal, we can…"

"Oh, girl, don't take this wrong way or anything, but that boofy crap is just not me. This is as glam as I get," Rosie said with a grin.

"That was true of me as well not so long ago," Ziva said as she turned thoughtfully back to the mirror.

There was no denying that Ziva loved this dress. I would not find it so appealing if I were not marrying Tony, Ziva realized. The woman Ziva saw in the mirror looked like someone's treasure. She was a cherished princess.

The group left the store with Rosie's items in hand. Ziva's dress needed an alteration to the length and the veil would not be ready for several days. With extra time on their hands, the group headed for a baby superstore to look at cribs and high chairs.

* * *

Lucy sat at her kitchen table Sunday evening as tears trickled down her cheeks. I have got to stop dwelling on this, Lucy told herself sternly as she sat aside the magazine she had just read. My sweet Ziva is safe now and she is happy. Lucy desperately wished her granddaughter had not left the fashion magazine behind. It had been hidden in the couch cushions and Lucy had stumbled across it as she straightened her apartment. The headline on the cover had immediately caught her eye. I received forty lashes for wearing a mini-skirt, it read. The article inside told of a sixteen year old Iranian girl who was whipped for dressing in illegal attire in the privacy of a friend's home. It was the description of the whipping from the young girl's point of view that had caused Lucy's tears.

Oh, no, Lucy thought as someone knocked on her door. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she had not heard the elevator. Through the peephole she saw Tony waiting. He had been quite protective since her allergic reaction and he was naturally worried when she didn't greet him. Knowing Tony would pick the lock if she did not answer, Lucy reluctantly opened the door. As she expected, Tony was quite concerned by the evidence that she had been crying. He pressed her to tell him the reason.

"It only happened once and he did it because Ziva fought back. She hurt him, not that it makes you feel any better about it," Tony revealed quietly after Lucy described the afternoon in the wedding boutique and the article she had read.

"I don't know who to hate more, that terrorist or her father," Lucy said angrily.

"Saleem paid. Not as much as he should've but at least he paid for what he did to her. And he knew it too. I told him we were there for vengeance. And I told him when he was about to die. He had about ten seconds where he knew that Gibbs's bullet was coming and he knew it was because he messed with Ziva," Tony told her.

"That's all well and good for him but what about that lousy excuse for a father? Oh, Tony, I shouldn't be telling you this but she looked just like a fairytale princess. And I just don't understand how someone could be cruel to her. I'm the one that's upset. She was just fine. And she's so excited about her dress. That little girl that waited on her was wonderful. Just as sweet and sensitive as she could be," Lucy described finally smiling.

"So it was a good day after all? Because I want this wedding thing to be a happy time for her," Tony worried.

"Oh, I think she had a lot of fun today. You should have seen her in the baby store. She and Abby went crazy buying for that precious little thing. And I might be mistaken but I think our Ziva might've been thinking about the future," Lucy teased her eyes now back to their usual sparkle.

Surprisingly, Tony remained serious, "Her father wants her to be like her sister. He expects her to have a relationship with him after everything he did. Ziva's going to do it, too. For herself. So she won't be bitter."

"Are you worried, dear?" Lucy asked with a sigh that told Tony she was.

"Nope," Tony said with a grin, "She said I could be overprotective. If Eli David wants a relationship with _my_ _wife_, he's going to have to play by my rules."

* * *

Tony was sitting in bed watching television Sunday night. He was exhausted from sorting through his apartment. He had convinced Ziva to let him move his bigger television from his living room into her bedroom, though, and that energized him. They had decided to give Rosie and Dare the television that had been in his bedroom. He and Ziva had also decided that Tony's bed, couch, and dinette set would go to the younger couple. Rosie's and Dare's little apartment would not hold much more especially with the crib, high chair, and exercise saucer Ziva had purchased for Trinity.

Tony's remaining furniture would go into storage until he and Ziva bought a house. Right now, Tony was afraid that day was very far away. Ziva shut down completely each time he approached the subject of moving. He hadn't expected her to be so stubborn about staying close to Lucy and he really didn't know how to handle it.

One problem at a time, Tony thought, as he glanced toward the nightstand drawer that held the condoms he'd purchased earlier. He suspected he was more concerned about using them than Ziva was. Over the past few weeks, he'd quickly grown accustomed to no longer being cautious with her. In fact, things were now completely the opposite from the first time they'd had sex. Neither of them held anything back and their sex life had become very uninhibited and adventurous. Tonight, though, Tony was concerned about Ziva's fears again. He also dreaded the condoms limiting their freedom.

When Ziva entered the bedroom, Tony knew he'd be getting over whatever issues he had with the condoms very quickly. She was wearing a sexy negligee he'd bought for her recently. It left little to his imagination and he decided she couldn't join him in bed fast enough. When the time came, he reached for the box in the nightstand. Working quickly, he looked over to check on Ziva. She was staring at his hands and her face was now a stony mask. With a sigh, Tony threw the offending item to the floor.

Reaching for her, Tony pulled Ziva into his arms and asked softly, "You okay? It was the sound of the wrapper, huh?"

"Yes. I am fine, Tony. I was just not prepared," Ziva answered her voice devoid of emotion.

"You're shutting down on me," Tony gently prodded, "It's been a ghosts from the past kind of day, huh?"

"Lucy told you," Ziva realized now irritated with her friend's interference.

"It wasn't like that, Princess. She needed to talk. It's like she knew you were tortured but she didn't really _know_ until she saw the evidence. She was _crying_, Ziva. And pissed. It was like someone hurt her kid," Tony said with grin, "I don't think it's a good idea to mess with Lucy's family. Saleem is lucky he's already dead."

"I did not want you to know about today. You wanted me to have only good memories of preparing for our wedding. You are disappointed, yes?" Ziva asked sadly.

"Do you love your dress? Is it as beautiful as Lucy said?" Tony asked seriously.

"Yes," Ziva answered her eyes momentarily lighting with joy as she remembered the princess in the mirror, "And it is _very_ expensive."

"Then that's all that matters," Tony said with a loving smile before adding soberly, "You can't just make it all disappear, Ziva. It happened. It's part of who you are now. It's what you do with it that you can control."

"I want you tonight. I want you to remind me that my past is over and my present is wonderful," Ziva admitted finally opening up, "Give me the condom. I will put it on this time."

Tony could only shake his head at her characteristic bluntness. Only Ziva would ask for his tender care and then completely take charge all in the same breath.

"Um…so I was thinking…what if we just risk it? We're getting married, right? So we might have a family a little sooner than we planned but it's not like we don't want kids or anything," Tony suggested hesitantly.

"You want to have unprotected sex? A month ago you could not say the word marriage and now you are ready to risk a pregnancy?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"Just this once…," Tony began.

"It will not be once, Tony," Ziva interrupted, "It will be for the next sixteen days."

"But seriously, what're the chances? Couples have to try for months to get pregnant and we're not even sure that your pills aren't working. And I really am okay with it if something happens," Tony pleaded.

Ziva contemplated what to do. Much like Tony, she did not want to use a condom but they could not do this without thought. Becoming pregnant would be life altering. At this point getting married seemed natural. They loved each other and spent all their time together already. Having a baby would bring huge changes, though. Before Ziva could answer, Tony relented.

"You know what, I'm being selfish. Pregnancy would change everything for you. You'd be the one stuck on desk duty for a long time and you just got to be a full-fledged agent. You're right, we should…," Tony began but was interrupted.

"No, you are right. We have talked about this many times. We want to be parents and we will welcome a child no matter when it happens. The risk is minimal," Ziva agreed.

"You're sure?" Tony asked before reaching for her.

"Yes," Ziva breathed as Tony's tender touch began to drive everything else from her mind.

* * *

The week passed in a whirlwind. Despite shutting down the porn ring, the team was not satisfied. They had not yet captured the brokers that purchased and then sold Bella Bryant. While everyone else helped Rosie and Dare, Tim and Pete spent Sunday afternoon connecting the name Lt. Bryant had given them and the names from the deranged woman's lawyer to an online advertisement. With Gibbs's approval, Tim sent an answer to the ad pretending to be a single man who had been turned down for traditional adoption. Tuesday evening he went undercover for an initial meeting with one of the brokers and the team was able to make an arrest. Gibbs had no problem getting the broker they captured to turn on his colleagues. No one was more gratified to wrap up the Patterson Angel case than Baltimore police detective Pete Lorman.

Rosie's and Dare's wedding on Wednesday morning was perfect and everyone enjoyed the small luncheon Ashlynn planned afterwards. Both Walt McFarlin and Nakeisha Hawkins were able to attend. Ziva pulled each of them aside during the celebration and gave them modest donations to support their work. Together she and Tony had spent almost half of Tali's money helping others. Ziva was thankful Tony had convinced her to keep the money and use it to honor Tali's memory.

* * *

Ashlynn crawled into bed with a bittersweet smile Thursday night. It had been an emotional week. She missed James more than she ever thought possible. It did no good to remind herself she had just spent an hour talking to him via webcam. She would see him the next day as well but none of that negated the fact that she was sleeping alone tonight. She had gone to her first counseling appointment that morning and it had not been easy. James's encouragement had helped, though, and she was looking forward to their weekend alone.

Ashlynn smiled as she remembered the evening she had just spent with Tony and Ziva. She honestly wondered if Tony would survive the upcoming weekend. He had looked completely shell shocked by the time she finished explaining the kids' routine. Ziva had generously volunteered herself and Tony to stay with the kids so Ashlynn and James could have a second chance at a romantic getaway. Ashlynn would pick James up from the airport on Friday night and go straight to a hotel. The two would return home Sunday morning to spend the day with the kids before James had to fly back to Georgia.

Honestly, Ashlynn almost felt sorry for Tony. Not only had he spent the evening getting the babysitter's debrief but he had also been subjected to an hour long wedding planning session. Ashlynn had wisely begun the discussion by handing him a beer. Ziva, on the other hand, had given him a much stronger incentive to participate. Ashlynn had nearly spit her own drink across the table when Ziva had bluntly offered Tony mind blowing sex in exchange for remaining serious for one hour. It had worked well, though, and the three had made a lot of progress. I guess she knows her man, Ashlynn thought as laughter threatened to overtake her once again.

Thinking about Ziva's and Tony's wedding helped to chase away Ashlynn's sadness. She was genuinely excited about planning it. It was a joy to do a wedding for people who felt like family. Not having a strict budget added to the fun as well. Ziva and Tony had given her a lot of freedom. Ziva had a few specific ideas but the couple was mostly trusting Ashlynn to make their day beautiful.

Ashlynn had been researching Isreali and Jewish wedding customs and recent trends on the internet. She wanted the wedding to feel familiar to Ziva while still celebrating the couple's new life together. Ashlynn was striving for the perfect blend of Ziva's old culture with her new one. It helped that Ziva had given the wedding coordinator specific direction on which customs she wished to incorporate. Ziva wanted the ceremony to be under the open sky. She told Ashlynn she could not imagine a wedding any other way just as she could not fathom the nuptials occurring on the Jewish Sabbath. Having the wedding on a day other than Saturday actually increased Ashlynn's chances of finding a venue available in May or June.

Ashlynn decided that pleasing Tony was going to be very easy. His highest priority was making sure Ziva got what she wanted. Although he did not say it directly, Ashlynn quickly inferred that he also wanted to impress his friends. He'd apparently been quite proud of his bachelor status over the years. If he was giving it up, he wanted to do it right. Ashlynn found Tony's attitude somewhat childish but also quite adorable. It was clear he believed every man he knew would be envious that he was the one marrying Ziva. He wanted his actual wedding to be equally awe inspiring. Ashlynn finally fell asleep imagining her friends exchanging vows under an archway covered with Israeli wildflowers.

* * *

"Hello, Ducky," Ziva called as she entered autopsy Friday morning, "I am here to check on the status of Petty Officer Wilkes remains."

"No doubt you also want me to check on the status of that cut on your arm," Ducky teased as he poked his head around an open drawer.

"The tape itches," Ziva complained with a grimace, "I will face the wrath of both Gibbs and Tony if I remove it without your blessing."

Ducky gave her a skeptical look. He did not believe for one minute that she wouldn't remove the tape if she really wanted to do so. He pointed to a nearby stool and Ziva sat down while rolling up her sleeve. With the healing cut now visible, she placed her arm on the autopsy table for the doctor's inspection.

"You can tell Jethro that our petty officer only just arrived an hour ago," Ducky said referring to the transfer of the exhumed body from their latest case, "Enough of the investigation. We have much more important matters to discuss. How are you progressing with your wedding plans? Abigail showed me a picture of you trying on your wedding gown. I must say, my dear girl, you strongly resembled something straight from the imagination of the Brothers Grimm."

Ducky was a little surprised by the brilliant smile that immediately lit Ziva's face. If her expression wasn't unexpected enough, her words positively shocked the good doctor.

"It is an amazing dress, yes? I truly felt like a princess when I wore it. I did not know it was possible to feel like this. Tony and I talked with Ashlynn yesterday evening and I am becoming very excited. I knew I would look forward to marrying Tony but I did not expect to enjoy planning a wedding this much," Ziva revealed almost giddily before telling Ducky some of the specifics.

"I have welcome news, dear girl. It is time to remove the tape," Ducky said with a smile before saying more gently, "It is a joy to see you so happy, my dear."

Ducky began to remove the tape and clean the remaining glue from Ziva's arm. He grew contemplative as he did so and Ziva sensed he had more he wished to say. Finally, he gave voice to his thoughts.

"It must be something of a challenge to plan a family event like a wedding when one does not have a traditional family. For instance, have you considered who will walk you down the aisle?" Ducky asked.

"In many countries it is traditional for the bride and groom to walk together or for the bride to walk alone," Ziva began but she quickly realized Ducky would not be satisfied with her answer so she added with a sigh, "I will walk alone, Ducky. There is only one man I consider my father and I cannot ask it of him."

"I thought you might feel that way, dear, but I am certain you are underestimating Jethro's affection for…" Ducky began before Ziva interrupted.

"I will not hurt him, Ducky. Not more than I have already. I love him too much to cause him that kind of pain. I know what it is to grieve someone. My heart will hurt when I do not have my sister standing beside me when I marry. Gibbs would have cherished the privilege of walking with his daughter at her wedding. I will not be the reason he is reminded that he will never have that moment with her. I will walk alone," Ziva said resolutely.

"I understand, dear," Ducky told her softly, "But if you should change your mind about walking alone, well, I may be a bit more of a favorite uncle than a father but I would certainly consider it a privilege to escort you nevertheless."

Ziva slipped off the stool and gave her kind friend a sad smile. With a gentle caress of his cheek, she was gone. Having taken the stairs, Gibbs entered autopsy as the elevator doors closed behind Ziva. He immediately inquired about the status of the case pretending to be unaware of the conversation that had just occurred. His refusal to meet Ducky's eyes gave him away to his friend, though.

"Jethro, surely…" Ducky began.

"The case, Duck," Gibbs barked.

"I will get to it when I finish what I wish to say," Ducky told him with an uncharacteristic sternness, "You heard what Ziva…"

"Yea, Duck, I heard. The petty officer…" Gibbs said stoically before Ducky interrupted.

"That girl loves you, Jethro, as does Abigail, but you hold them both at arm's length. Oh, you protect them with your life," Ducky acknowledged anticipating Gibbs objection, "I just wonder, are you willing to protect Ziva with your heart as well? She trusts you, Jethro, and her trust is not easily won but she needs more. Eli David will have no chance of winning back her heart if you have already filled the hole he left behind. Now about our poor petty officer…"

* * *

"Five more bites and then you may have ice cream," Ziva told Gracie.

Ashlynn had left a pre-prepared dinner for Tony, Ziva and the kids to eat Friday evening. She warned Ziva that Gracie had become quite stubborn recently in her attempts to avoid vegetables.

"This many bites?" Gracie asked slyly sliding two pieces of her green beans away from the others.

"_Five_ bites," Ziva replied holding up five fingers.

"My tummy is full," Gracie whined.

"Oh, that is very sad," Ziva said shaking her head, "I guess you will not be able to fit any ice cream into it then."

"I have room in my tummy for ice cream," Aidan announced with his mouth still full of his last bite of green beans.

"Me too. I ate all my vegetables," Tony said adding to the peer pressure.

"I eat my bites," Gracie declared after shoving the two she had chosen rapidly into her mouth.

Resolutely, Ziva slid three more pieces of green beans to the side of Gracie's plate and told the little girl, "That was two bites. You have three more to eat if you wish to have ice cream."

"You're mean," Gracie muttered angrily.

"Yes, I have been told that many times," Ziva agreed as she stood to get ice cream for the others.

"I tell her that every day," Tony added teasingly, "But she still makes me eat my vegetables."

"My mommy says I no hafta eat green beans," Gracie said emphatically as her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Uhn-uh. You're lying. Mommy says you hafta eat green beans or you won't grow," Aidan corrected his sister before adding in a sing-song voice, "You're not gonna grow. You're not gonna grow."

"Come on, buddy, that's not very nice," Tony admonished at the same time Gracie let out an ear splitting wail.

"I want my mommy," the little girl cried prompting Ziva to pick her up and comfort her.

"Shhh, mamileh, it is okay," Ziva murmured soothingly until Gracie's tears reduced to sad little sniffles.

"Miss Ziva, I want ice cream," Gracie said pitifully.

The child's capacity for manipulation astounded Ziva. Forget Gibbs, she thought in frustration, we should make criminals face small children. Ziva pasted a patient smile on her face before replying to Gracie.

"You may have ice cream _after_ you eat three more bites of green beans. Would you like me to sit with you while you eat them?" Ziva asked.

"Okay," Gracie finally agreed with a dramatic sigh.

Ultimately, the little girl conned Ziva into actually spooning the green beans into her mouth as if she were a baby. Ziva knew it was ridiculous but she was too worn down to care. Tony dished the ice cream and cleared the rest of the dishes as Ziva continued to deal with Gracie. I'm glad we got that little battle of wills out of the way early, Tony thought optimistically. Now maybe we can enjoy the rest of the weekend.

Tony crawled into bed later that night after making one last check on the kids. The cop in him had also done a quick round to be sure all the doors and windows of the Cooper's home were securely locked. He was enjoying playing house with Ziva. He looked forward to the next day when they would all attend Aidan's tee ball game. Tony had taken over as coach when James learned he would leave for FLETC before the season ended. Tony imagined his future with Ziva much like this.

"Hey, Princess, I been thinking. Maybe we could start trying to get pregnant after the first of the year. That's a good six months of doing the newlywed thing. I don't want to wait too long. I don't want to be the oldest dad at all the ball games. What do you say?...Ziva?" Tony whispered into the darkness.

The only answer he received was a soft snore. Guess the kids wore her out, Tony thought with a grin.

* * *

"No!" Gracie said with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Gracie," Ziva explained patiently for the fifth time, "You cannot wear that dress outside today. It is too cold."

The Saturday morning temperature was too chilly to allow for summer clothing. Ziva had chosen what she considered an appropriate outfit from Gracie's closet for the child to wear to her brother's game. Unfortunately, Gracie had stumbled across a bag of summer clothing Ashlynn had recently brought down from the attic. The young mother intended to sort through it to see what items still fit the children before the warm weather arrived. Gracie had immediately found her favorite pink cotton sundress from the prior summer. Not only was it inappropriate for the early spring weather but Gracie had evidently grown significantly over the winter. It was indecently short.

"I wearing my coat and boots," Gracie explained to Ziva failing to see the problem with the several inches of bare legs in between the two.

"Hey, time to load up. The game starts in twenty minutes," Tony said as he stuck his head around the door to Gracie's room.

"I wearing my pretty pink dress," Gracie told Tony sweetly as Ziva silently pleaded for help.

"I see," Tony considered, "That _is_ a very pretty dress but it's cold today. Tell you what. If you want to keep wearing that dress, you can stay home with Ziva. Or if you want to go to Aidan's game, you can wear…"

"These pants and this sweater," Ziva quickly interjected.

"Whatever you want to do is fine," Tony said nonchalantly as if it did not matter to him.

Gracie thought for a few moments. Finally, she walked to her closet and pulled out a different sweater.

"I wearing this sweater," she announced.

"I suppose that is acceptable," Ziva agreed realizing the little girl just needed a way to win at this point.

Tony backed the Cooper's minivan out of their driveway several minutes later praying that they made it to the park before the game began.

As he did so, Ziva muttered quietly, "She is the most stubborn child in the world. My mother would be thrilled to see this. Her only regret would be that Gracie is not actually _my_ child."

* * *

"What I want to know is how come we can outsmart mastermind criminals and defeat international terrorists but we can't get a four year old girl to take a bath without screaming?" Tony asked tiredly as he joined Ziva in bed Saturday night.

"It is because we cannot shoot a four year old," Ziva deadpanned as she snuggled into Tony's side.

"Seriously, did you think it would be this hard? How is it possible to have that many melt downs in one day? I mean, really? Did you count all those tantrums?" Tony asked.

"Hers or yours?" Ziva teased before adding seriously, "She is acting out because she misses her parents."

"Yea? Well her parents can't get home fast enough for me either," Tony groused.

"We should feel privileged that she trusts us enough to misbehave," Ziva explained, "A child who is fearful and insecure would not do that."

"If she gets out of her bed one more time tonight, she's gonna start fearing me," Tony threatened but Ziva knew he was not serious, "No wonder James and Ashlynn have to go to a hotel to have sex."

Ziva had to admit she felt much the same as Tony. She looked forward to the Cooper's return in the morning. She was glad to have given them the chance to be alone for a weekend but she was exhausted. Children are tiring, she thought as she began to drift off to sleep.

"Ziva," Tony mumbled drowsily, "Let's wait a really long time before we have kids."

"Yes," Ziva agreed almost asleep herself.

Both conveniently chose to forget that they had already engaged in unprotected sex several times during the prior week.

* * *

Gibbs sat in his basement late Saturday night with a bottle of gin and a box of old pictures. There was one in particular he hoped to find. It had been taken on a rainy Sunday afternoon twenty years ago. Kelly had attended her first wedding just a week earlier and had been entranced with the proceedings.

"_We're playing wedding," Kelly told her father._

"_I bet you're the bride," Gibbs told his daughter who was wearing an old white dress of her mother's with a white lace table cloth over her head, "And you're the bridesmaid."_

_Kelly's little friend had been shy but had given him a sweet smile as she wore a pink princess costume and held a bouquet of construction paper flowers._

"_I have an idea," Kelly told her father, "You can be the daddy."_

"_I thought I already was the daddy," Gibbs teased pretending to misunderstand._

"_You can be the daddy that walks with me," Kelly explained patiently._

_Shannon had snuck into the room with the camera a few minutes later and snapped a picture as father and daughter pretended to walk down the aisle._

Gibbs spent many long minutes staring at the picture. He had been in rush that day wanting to finish the game and get back to his latest project. If he had known it would be his only chance to give his daughter away, he would have taken the time to treasure it. As Gibbs reached for the coffee cup that held his gin a piece of paper caught his eye. It was a print out Tony had made for him of Ziva's email to Eli after Cooper's rescue from the Taliban. It included the two pictures she'd attached and Gibbs had left it on his work bench.

It was the picture of Ziva holding the lizard that drew Gibbs's focus. It had been her message to Eli that she no longer feared him. Gibbs could not remember a time in his daughter's short life when Kelly had ever been afraid of him. He had no trouble imagining a miniature Ziva with the same troubled eyes he'd seen over the past year, though. Gibbs did not need Ducky to tell him that Ziva craved the unconditional love of a father.

Ziva's words back in September echoed in Gibbs's head. The closest thing I have to a father she'd said. She'd needed him then and he'd held her at arm's length for a multitude of reasons. Ziva needed him still but she would not have the courage to say the words to him again. Perhaps this time, though, he could find the strength to reach out and pull her just a tiny bit closer. Gibbs made a quiet resolution even though it caused his heart to hurt unbearably.


	38. Chapter 38

"Tell Mr. Tony and Miss Ziva bye-bye. They have to go home now," James told his kids Sunday morning.

"Bye," Aidan mumbled his little face the picture of dejection.

"Why you hafta go home? I don't want you go home," Gracie told them as tears began to threaten.

"You will see us again very soon," Ziva promised quickly.

Tony and Ziva pretended that their weekend had been fun for the Coopers' sake. Ziva suspected Ashlynn saw through the ruse, though. Truthfully, the babysitters found it easy to forget the challenges of the past thirty-six hours as they faced the sad little faces before them. It took many hugs and promises to return soon before the couple could escape without leaving Aidan and Gracie in tears.

When Tony fell asleep on the couch Sunday afternoon, Ziva decided to run errands. He smiled groggily when she returned. Not surprisingly, Ziva set out to immediately put away all of the items she had purchased. Tony would have been more inclined to dump them on the kitchen table and deal with them later. When she finally joined him on the sofa, she handed him a sack with the name of a nearby pharmacy on it. Peeking inside, he smiled. It contained spermicidal.

"It is a compromise, yes?" Ziva said softly, "It is not as reliable but it will reduce the risk. We are not ready for a child, Tony."

"Yea, I know," Tony agreed as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to rest against the cushions, "This weekend was pretty eye opening. I didn't have a clue about what it's like to be around kids twenty-four/seven. We barely got to say two words to each other and forget watching an adult television show."

"It is more than that, Tony. I did not think when I offered to babysit. What if we had been called into work? This weekend it would have only been inconvenient for Ashlynn and James but with our own child…we have much thinking to do. There will be many things to consider before we can begin a family," Ziva warned.

"Yea, I was thinking we just had to worry about you being stuck on desk duty while you're pregnant but it's not like everything goes back to normal after the baby comes. Being agents _and_ parents isn't going to be easy but we'll figure it out," Tony assured her.

"Yes," Ziva agreed but Tony could tell she was still concerned.

"Oh, shit," he breathed as he realized what was wrong, "Look, Princess, I don't want you to worry. I know we took a chance last week. If it happens, we'll find a way to make it work, I promise."

"Tony," Ziva said with a slight sternness to her voice, "We must be more careful when we make life changing decisions in the future. We cannot afford to be spontaneous when the consequences are so great."

"We can't plan every little detail of our lives either, Ziva. I get thinking about things but stuff is just going to happen sometimes. You can't always be in control of everything," Tony snapped back hurt by her implied criticism.

"That is not an excuse for being stupid, Tony," Ziva responded angrily.

"Oh, so I was stupid for not wanting you to relive last summer?" Tony said in a hard voice.

"Do not be so sensitive, Tony. I did not call you stupid. I said _we _made a stupid decision. It is worse if we made it only because of my past," Ziva replied her voice now toneless.

Ziva stood to leave the couch refusing to meet Tony's eyes. Crap, Tony thought. I really screwed that one up. Arguing with Ziva over their different approaches to making decisions, following rules, and spontaneity was nothing new. He hadn't meant for it to become about last summer, though. Tony heard her stomping around in the bedroom. She was cleaning up after him again, no doubt. With a sigh, he got up.

"I was going to get to that, you know. You don't have to do all the cleaning but you don't let anything sit for five minutes. As usual, I can't keep up with you," Tony told her intending it as a joke.

"There is not enough room to leave things lying around, Tony," Ziva said grouchily instantly regretting the words.

Ziva knew she had just given Tony the perfect opening to talk about moving again. He had been patient so far but this was his last month to pay rent on his apartment. It was no secret he hated how cramped they were. Tony surprised her though. Instead of taking the opening, he said nothing at first and just sat on the end of the bed. When she finished dumping his clothes in the laundry hamper, he patted the spot next to him.

"Come here, Princess," he requested with an encouraging smile.

When Ziva was sitting next to him, Tony reached for her hand and spoke softly, "I didn't want to use a condom because of what you've been through but that's not why I said we should risk it and not use anything. I would never have risked pregnancy before but now that I know I want a future with you, I thought I was okay with it. I guess I got a little over enthusiastic and I was ready to have it all right now. That's because I love you and I'm excited about us not because of your past, okay?"

"It was the same for me," Ziva admitted adding, "I had fun last Sunday. Going to that store with Rosie and Trinity made it so easy to want a baby. They had the furniture arranged as if it were in a nursery and there was one for a little boy with a sports theme. A pregnant woman and her husband were buying it. I saw our future and I got caught up in the joy of it and did not think of the reality."

"We're going to have that future, Princess. Just hopefully not before we are ready," Tony said looking around and adding gently, "We can't fit a baby in here unless it sleeps in a dresser drawer or something. Moving on top of a wedding is too much. One step at a time, okay? Let's get married and then when you're ready to talk about moving, we'll start looking for a house. Then we'll think about a family. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes," Ziva told him with a relieved smile before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Tony had a dentist appointment on Monday morning so Ziva drove to work alone. She arrived early and planned to use the time reviewing websites Ashlynn had recommended for wedding invitations and announcements. Seeing Gibbs sitting at his desk foiled her plans. She expected to work silently after a brief good morning but Gibbs offered to take her for coffee instead. Surprised and concerned, she followed him with trepidation.

"Why are we here?" Ziva questioned bluntly after Gibbs led her to a table at his favorite coffee shop.

"Can't I just buy you a cup of coffee? I gotta have a reason?" Gibbs asked.

"You do nothing without a reason," Ziva responded and then added with hesitation, "Are you moving me to another team? Because of my relationship with Tony?"

"Nope," Gibbs answered quickly but then paused for several moments before saying, "Who's your maid of honor, Ziva?"

"What?" Ziva asked now completely confused.

"Your maid of honor? Have you asked someone?" Gibbs inquired still very serious.

"I have asked Abby. Gibbs, you must know this. All of NCIS knows this. She has talked of nothing else for the last week," Ziva replied frustrated with the puzzling conversation.

"Why Abby? Why not your sister?" Gibbs wondered.

"Because my sister is dead," Ziva said harshly as her eyes clouded with pain, "You know this as well. Why are you doing this?"

"You want your sister to stand with you. Why have Abby in her place? Won't that just remind you Tali's not there?" Gibbs questioned gently.

"Abby is a cherished friend. She is not taking Tali's place. She is a valuable part of my life and Tony's life. I wish to have her with me…," Ziva paused as realization dawned, "You overheard my conversation with Ducky. I did not intend…"

"You can ask, Ziva," Gibbs interrupted her quietly.

"No, I cannot," Ziva told him emphatically as her eyes filled with compassion, "You must have looked forward to…"

"Alright," Gibbs interrupted once again his voice now filled with determination, "If you can't ask then I'm offering. I'd look forward to it."

Ziva watched as the man in front of her attempted a small smile. Just as she'd feared, though, his eyes were filled with anguish.

"You are making a sacrifice. For me. Why?" Ziva inquired softly.

"You shouldn't walk alone, Ziver," was the only explanation Gibbs gave.

The two finished their coffee with an uneasy silence. Gibbs watched Ziva's eyes change as she began to grasp what had just taken place. The joy in them was unmistakable and it eased the pain in his heart slightly.

Eventually Gibbs spoke again, "Dreaded it too, you know. Giving her away. Didn't think there'd ever be anyone good enough for her."

"You will not have that concern with me. You are not losing me as an agent or a…friend," Ziva smiled kindly adding, "And there is no man better than Tony. Loving him brings joy to my heart."

"There was a time when I knew you best," Gibbs reminded her reaching over to gently stroke her hand.

Although he left it unspoken, they both knew there was also a time when Ziva had considered Gibbs to be the better man. Gibbs realized maybe the pain in his heart wasn't entirely because he had longed to share a milestone like this with his daughter. Perhaps something else was now lost to him as well. He'd give it up time and again to see Ziva this happy, though.

Gibbs glanced at his watch prompting Ziva to ask, "We need to return to work, yes?"

As they exited the shop, Gibbs told Ziva, "Looked beautiful in your dress."

"Has everyone seen Abby's pictures?" Ziva sighed in mock frustration.

"Everyone except DiNozzo," Gibbs told her with a smirk.

* * *

"Good morning, Probie One. Where's the boss and my probiancé?" Tony asked as he arrived at work after his dental appointment.

"Haven't seen them," Tim replied staying focused on his computer.

"I was at the dentist," Tony informed him ignoring the fact that Tim obviously didn't care, "Got my teeth cleaned. Check it out. I had that latest whitening thingy done. I need my smile in tip top shape for this weekend. Ziva and I are getting engagement pictures. This is for posterity, you know."

"Tony!" Tim said in irritation waving Tony away, "I don't want to look in your mouth. Back off."

"You know, Probie," Tony said as he stared intently at Tim's teeth, "You might want to make an appointment yourself. There's no way you're going to look as good as me in the wedding pictures but with a designer tux you won't be half bad. If you get a little work done on your teeth, the next generation might even be impressed."

"_What_ are you babbling about?" Tim groaned impatiently.

"The wedding pictures, McClueless. You know, me and Ziva all stunning bride and groom. You and Abby, maid of honor and best man. This is your chance to shine, Probie. There will be hot women there and you'll be the only single guy in a tux," Tony explained.

"Not true, DiNozzo," Tony heard a voice behind him say.

Tony turned and cast a puzzled look at Gibbs and Ziva as they entered the bullpen.

"Did you decide to add more attendants? 'Cause I thought we agreed just Abby for maid of honor and McGroomsman for best man?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Gibbs is referring to himself. He is going to walk with me," Ziva explained still a bit in awe over all that had transpired.

Tony paused briefly to look at his boss. Gibbs was now sitting behind his desk and had started working but eventually looked up. When his eyes met Tony's, the younger agent's face shone with gratitude. Gibbs merely nodded and went back to focusing on the file on his desk.

"Wait. You want _me_ to be your best man?" Tim interjected at the same time Ziva said, "So you finally asked McGee then?"

"Well, I didn't ask _exactly_. I mean, I just assumed it was…," Tony stumbled before turning to Tim and asserting arrogantly, "You're like my annoying kid brother. Your brother has to be your best man, right? Friends are cool but, you know, your brother is like…your _brother_."

"I'd be happy to be your best man, Tony," Tim said proudly.

"Okay then. That's settled. Check it off the list," Tony told Ziva before turning back to Tim, "Now about my bachelor party. I'm thinking…"

"Get to work, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Gibbs said as he stuck his head in Vance's office Tuesday afternoon.

"So Petty Officer Wilkes father was right, it wasn't suicide?" Vance asked.

"Ducky says no. We're following up on the drug angle the father tipped us to," Gibbs informed his boss.

"A father that won't give up on getting justice for his son. That's quite a contrast to your last case," Vance observed then surprised Gibbs by asking, "Is the Cooper kid as good as I think he is?"

"Gave you my opinion already. It hasn't changed. Where're you going with this, Leon?" Gibbs wondered.

Vance sighed, "Fairfax is giving me the hard sell for needing their new agent ASAP. We're stretched thin everywhere else already and the new class just started. I'm thinking about pulling Cooper out early. Let him finish the federal law enforcement course and then skip the NCIS agent course. Wouldn't have to worry if he was your probie."

"There's not an open slot on my team, Leon," Gibbs replied with cold determination.

"There would be if we sent Fairfax one of yours. It's your chance to split up the DiNozzos," Vance said jokingly referring to Tony and Ziva as if they were already married, "Sure you don't want to take it? It's going to get tough. They're going to want vacations together. Heard a rumor they want kids too. That could get dicey."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I want them both on _my_ team, Leon," Gibbs asserted emphatically.

Vance broke into a smile, "No surprise there. What's your opinion about Cooper and the Fairfax office? You think they're strong enough to handle an untrained rookie?"

Gibbs thought carefully. Making James an agent before he was ready could result in the loss of life. On the other hand, he knew the team at the Fairfax office well. They were strong. Stronger than they had been when McGee was a probationary agent. And Cooper was more mature than McGee had been. The former marine's combat training and natural instincts served him well.

"Cooper's smart enough to know what he doesn't know. Fairfax team is strong. It'd work," Gibbs said confidently.

* * *

"Aww," Ashlynn sighed contentedly, "A conversation with grown-ups. It takes so little to thrill me."

Ziva smiled. She now had a greater appreciation for how Ashlynn must feel. Lucy nodded knowingly. She remembered well her days of being a young homemaker with small children. Abby couldn't really relate but she was glad Ashlynn was enjoying their company. The four women were meeting at a restaurant near Ashlynn's house Thursday evening to discuss wedding plans.

"Aren't you just thrilled that your husband will finish his training early, dear? Having him home at the end of June is much better than September, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"The best part is that he'll be in the Fairfax office and we don't have to move," Ashlynn replied with a brilliant smile.

"We were glad to hear that as well. Tony was hoping Vance would give the new position in Fairfax to James," Ziva added.

"I can't believe Tony offered to take your kids to McDonald's so we could meet tonight. I guess kids are better than wedding planning in Tony's world," Abby joked.

"He did it so he would have an excuse to eat unhealthy food," Ziva explained drily.

"He's so desperate he wants _McDonald's_?" Ashlynn questioned incredulously.

"Well, Ziva does keep him on a short leash where food is concerned, dear," Lucy teased her eyes twinkling.

"Good nutrition leads to better sexual performance," Ziva defended with a smirk.

"Yes, that is why Matthew and I started a vegetable garden after he retired," Lucy agreed causing Ashlynn to choke on her drink.

When she could speak again, Ashlynn told Lucy, "I don't believe you just said that. I think James's grandmother would've blushed to the roots of her hair if I ever said sex and James in the same sentence but, then again, she did grow up in the buckle of the Bible belt."

"Bible belt?" Ziva asked confused.

"The south has long been considered the most religiously conservative part of the country, dear," Lucy explained, "Matthew and I took a cruise out of Houston once and I was surprised to see so many churches. It seemed like there was one on every corner."

"Okay, speaking of religion and churches," Ashlynn began bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand, "Ziva, did you contact the cantor you found online that does interfaith weddings?"

"Yes, she emailed a list of dates she has available and her literature on the interfaith ceremonies she performs. I forwarded it to you. She is very open to customization so Tony and I will review the ceremony information and decide what we want," Ziva replied.

"It's so cool you get to have a Jewish ceremony, well at least the part you want to be Jewish," Abby interjected.

"The cantor's dates and the number of guests are all I need to nail down a venue," Ashlynn hinted gently.

Ziva did not answer right away prompting Lucy to ask, "Is something wrong, dear?"

"I am having a difficult time with Tony regarding the guest list. He changes the subject or pretends not to hear when I bring it up," Ziva admitted.

"Maybe you should promise him really hot sex in exchange for finishing his list," Ashlynn teased.

"Maybe he doesn't know what to do about his family," Abby suggested quietly, "It's easy for you, Ziva. They're in Israel so you can't be too disappointed if they don't show because they have a really good reason and you don't even want Eli there anyway. It's not like that for Tony. If he invites his dad, it's just another chance for a big let down when he doesn't show up."

"That's very insightful, dear," Lucy said patting Abby's hand.

"I did not think," Ziva sighed, "Tony has said much about who he does _not_ want there but you are right, Abby. He says nothing about who he hopes will come. He expects to be disappointed."

"Take your time and just let me know when you have a number," Ashlynn encouraged before addressing Lucy and Abby, "Um, so the next thing on the list is your dresses. You need to take care of that in the next couple of weeks in case you have to order. You might not get lucky and find what you want on the rack in your size like Ziva did."

"We're going shopping Sunday afternoon," Lucy told Ashlynn.

"Alright, I've sourced a florist that can get a large quantity of Israeli wild flowers, especially red buttercups. I'll decide the exact order when we know the layout of the venue. You won't have to put down a deposit until then," Ashlynn informed Ziva, "You're meeting Lauren at eleven on Saturday for engagement pictures. I think that's it for now. Everything else can wait until the date and venue are decided. Have you definitely decided not to register for gifts?"

"Yes, there is nothing we need. We have too much already. We will ask everyone to make a charitable donation instead," Ziva explained.

"That is so cool!" Abby exclaimed, "Way to go, Ziva and Tony!"

* * *

"Tony, I know you would prefer not to think about it but we must finalize the guest…" Ziva began gently as she joined Tony in bed Thursday night.

"Shhh, this is the best part," Tony interrupted with his eyes remaining glued to the television.

"Turn it off or I will shoot through the screen," Ziva replied harshly pretending to reach under her pillow for her gun.

"Ziva! What the hell is the matter with you?" Tony demanded even as he scrambled to find the remote control.

"I did not agree to a television in the bedroom so you could use it as an excuse to ignore me. I am trying to discuss the guest list with you. You have refused to talk about it every night this week and I am tired of it. Our wedding is much more important than a movie you have seen many times already," Ziva complained determined to have his undivided attention.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to act like a total bridezilla," Tony rejoined snarkily.

"You are forcing me to act this way in order to get your attention," Ziva told him adding reluctantly, "Tony, if the wedding is too much, please just say so. We do not have to do this."

With a sigh, Tony got up and went to where his back pack was stored in the corner of the room. Returning to Ziva, he handed her a folded piece of paper. Ziva opened it to find a list of names. At the top, Tony had written and scratched out Anthony DiNozzo Sr. several times.

"He won't show," Tony said quietly, "He won't even get that it's important. Weddings are nothing to him. He gets married every couple of years. He doesn't know this is the only time I'm going to do this."

"You could try explaining that it is important to you," Ziva suggested softly.

"Yea, I tried that when I graduated college and he still didn't show. That's why I don't bother anymore. I didn't even tell him when I had the plague or about my surgery last month. It's not worth the effort. Whatever. Just invite everyone else on the list," Tony decided before saying affectionately, "Can I turn the TV back on now, Bridezilla?"

"You do not wish to risk being disappointed again," Ziva surmised with sympathy before dropping the list to the floor and putting her arms around Tony's neck, "No more television tonight, my love. I have other plans for you."

"Yea?" Tony said with a gigantic grin.

Our home will never be a place where you feel abandoned or rejected, Ziva vowed silently as she tenderly loved the man in her arms.

* * *

It was Friday night when Ziva handed Tony a final guest list that she had carefully typed for the calligrapher Ashlynn recommended. It included mailing addresses and all the relevant details needed to finalize the invitations. She had compiled a separate list for those who would receive announcements only since they intended to keep their wedding small.

"Aren't you a little ahead of the game? Why am I not surprised you're like super bride? We can't have the invitations printed until we figure out when and where we're having this little shindig, you know. Did you do this at work? Does Boss know you've been planning our wedding on his time?" Tony teased with mock sternness.

"Procrastination is not a virtue, Tony," Ziva teased back before adding soberly, "I want you to approve the list before it is final. I considered not showing it to you but I did not want to be deceptive."

Not liking the sound of that, Tony looked at the paper with apprehension. Eli and his father were first two names on the list.

"Please let me explain," Ziva implored.

When Tony remained silent, she continued, "Our wedding will be a day that you will feel more loved than you ever have. Our true family will be with us and we will promise a lifetime commitment to each other. If there is even a chance that your father will come, then we should invite him. If he does not come, you will know that your life is complete without him. But if he is there, perhaps it will be a time to build a new relationship with him."

"It's your deal. You want to invite him, then fine, but he's going to disappoint, Ziva. He always does," Tony said with feigned indifference.

"Then you must be nothing alike," Ziva told him with a loving smile followed by a tender kiss.

"You know," Tony told her with a touch of arrogance, "You aren't the only one who's been working on wedding stuff this week."

"Oh? Your bachelor party is planned then? Or have you made our honeymoon reservations?" Ziva teased.

"Ugh! You wound me, Princess," Tony said as he grasped his chest dramatically, "I've been working on the actual ceremony, thank you very much."

"Is that so? What have you done?" Ziva questioned with a hint of skepticism.

"I read through everything that cantor lady sent. A Jewish wedding ceremony is actually pretty cool. I like how everything symbolizes something about your commitment or your life together but I don't like it that you don't say vows out loud. I get that we need to sign the ketubah for it to feel real to you but I want to say the words too," Tony explained.

"Yes, I know. You have been very clear about that. I was willing to have a traditional secular ceremony but we are fortunate to have someone who is open to blending the Jewish and Christian ceremonies instead. And we do not have to do everything in her outline. Do you want a different ketubah from the one Eli sent? There is time to have one made," Ziva offered.

"I don't know, Ziva. I like what is says about the lifetime commitment and all. Someone put some thought into it because it sounds like what we want. But then there's all that stuff about what happens if we get divorced. It seems kind of depressing to think about that at your wedding," Tony said.

"In Israel, a ketubah is a legal contract. It often contains many details about how your life together will be such as how household chores will be divided and the language about divorce. It does not mean that the marriage is not expected to work," Ziva explained adding, "Izia told me she is the one who had it made. Eli requested her help. She has emailed with many questions about you and our relationship since my citizenship ceremony. I believe she was just curious but it also guided her choice."

"Household chores, huh? So do you want a new one that says I'll pick up my dirty clothes off the floor and put the toilet seat down? What about sex? Do they put stuff like that in there? Can I make you promise to have sex with me every day?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"There are other ways of getting me to have sex with you, Tony," Ziva reminded him seductively.

* * *

Gibbs returned from a lunch hour coffee run on Tuesday to find his three agents plus Abby and Ducky gathered around either Tony's or Ziva's computers. The team had arrested Petty Officer Wilke's killer the previous afternoon so the lead agent knew it couldn't be case related. Ducky was the only one who acknowledged Gibbs's entrance into the bullpen.

"We are reviewing the proofs of the engagement pictures. You really must see Lauren's work, Jethro. It is exceptional," Ducky explained.

"What I'd like to see is completed case reports," Gibbs growled knowing his team expected it from him.

"Done," all three agents chorused without looking up.

Confirming that there were indeed three file folders resting on his desk, Gibbs joined Abby behind Ziva's desk. He was surprised to find that the two women were not looking at the engagement pictures. Instead, they were in the midst of a virtual tour of what appeared to be a historic colonial house. Ziva seemed to tense a bit when Gibbs joined them but Abby immediately spoke up.

"Whatdaya think, Boss-man? Ashlynn says the gardens are perfect for an outdoor wedding. And American history is Ziva's new thing," Abby joked.

"We will finish this later, Abby…," Ziva began but Gibbs interrupted.

"Ceremony would be over there?" he questioned pointing to the corner of her computer screen where a courtyard was visible.

"Yes," Ziva answered somewhat surprised by his interest.

When Gibbs continued to stare at the screen, Ziva moved the cursor over the area where Gibbs had pointed, "Ashlynn envisions an archway covered in wild flowers. The table with the wine would rest under it and…"

"And the chuppah goes in front of that. That's the thing we stand under. It symbolizes the home we're building together," Tony inserted clearly proud of his new found knowledge of Jewish wedding ceremonies.

"We are blending the Jewish and Christian ceremonies," Ziva explained softly.

"And what will you be using for your chuppah, dear boy? Do you have something of sentimental value?" Ducky asked surprising no one that he was knowledgeable about Jewish wedding customs.

"I thought you said we could just rent one," Tony told Ziva.

"Oh, now, that won't do at all. Why don't you let me take charge of that project, my dear?" Ducky suggested to Ziva, "I attended a wedding once where the young couple had a quilt made with messages from friends and family and used it in their ceremony. Each square contained well wishes from their loved ones. It became a wall hanging for their home afterwards."

"That would be cool, right?" Tony agreed looking to Ziva for confirmation.

Ziva nodded as Tim spoke up changing the subject.

"I've been thinking about something I'd like to do to help also. Besides planning a bachelor party," Tim said anticipating Tony's reaction, "A lot of couples do a website for long distance family and friends. I could set one up for you and show you how to add stuff to it. We could even have one of those buttons where you switch it over from English to Hebrew."

"Hey, I like the sound of that. Tony and Ziva dot com," Tony decided.

"Ziva and Tony dot com," Ziva corrected with a glare.

"This becoming the little wife has got her all sensitive. She's turning into a regular Gloria Steinem. We're not doing that circling thing because she thinks it's chauvinistic," Tony told Ducky.

Ducky exchanged an amused glance with Gibbs as Ziva defended her dislike of a Jewish wedding tradition in which the groom circled the bride seven times. Gibbs allowed the wedding discussion to continue a few minutes longer even asking a question or two of his own. Finally, his phone interrupted them.

"Gear up. Metro just pulled a dead marine out of the Potomac," Gibbs said tossing keys to Tony, "Get the truck."

Once at the crime scene, Gibbs joined Ducky as the medical examiner studied the body. Before Gibbs could ask about a cause of death, Ducky spoke.

"It was generous of you to allow us to continue discussing wedding plans earlier."

"No reason not to. Lunch hour, Duck. We didn't have a case," Gibbs said dismissing the compliment.

"Yes, but you did not have to participate," Ducky pointed out.

"Makes her happy. DiNozzo too," Gibbs said with a quiet shrug.

"For two young people with virtually no family support, I imagine having someone they admire take an interest means quite a lot," Ducky agreed before pointing out a gunshot wound on the unfortunate victim.

* * *

Ziva leaned her head back against the seat of the Dodge Charger and sighed. It was Thursday afternoon and she was tired of sitting in the car. It had been a busy week of wedding planning but they had made a lot of progress. Fortunately, she had been able to easily divide her focus between work and her personal life. Their current case was not challenging. The suspect had been stupid enough to brag to his friends about killing a marine and dumping his body in the Potomac River. Now the team was taking turns watching the suspect's mother's house. She was a shut-in and dependent on him for groceries. He would return eventually.

Gibbs looked over at his stakeout companion with a questioning glance. She looked bored and worried but she made no attempt to start a conversation. He usually chose to be with her while on a stakeout for that reason. Ziva was not one to feel the need to fill a silence especially with her normally taciturn boss.

"Wedding plans going okay?" Gibbs finally asked.

"We put a deposit down for the colonial house I showed you for July eleventh. We had hoped for a June wedding but that is the earliest date both the cantor and the venue are available. The invitations will be mailed in two weeks. And…do you really want to hear this?" Ziva questioned giving Gibbs a skeptical look.

"Been through a few weddings. I'm used to it," Gibbs replied with a shrug.

"Abby and Lucy found dresses but you already know this, yes?" Ziva asked teasingly.

"Abs showed me the pictures," Gibbs confirmed with a smirk.

Ziva looked closely at Gibbs. She knew he was not given to faking interest in the conversation for the sake of politeness. He seemed to genuinely care about her wedding. She found this surprising but it touched her heart as well. All the efforts Gibbs had made over the last few months to reassure Ziva that she had his trust again had done little to truly restore their relationship. It was his offer to walk her down the aisle and his continued interest in her wedding that had finally put them on the right footing once again. And it led her to reveal that she was not in a state of wedding planning bliss at the moment.

"Eli has to be on the guest list. We will invite Tony's father as well. Tony is concerned Eli will attend and I am worried that his father will not. The day of my citizenship ceremony was one of the best days of my life. I felt loved that day. I want our wedding to be like that for Tony. I encouraged Tony to invite his father and now I fear it was a mistake," Ziva admitted.

"He can't come if you don't invite him," Gibbs said stating the obvious before promising her, "DiNozzo'll be alright."

Ziva gave Gibbs a genuine smile and then turned to the window to think about his words. Gibbs had meant them as more than encouragement. She knew she could trust him to help ensure their wedding was everything she hoped it would be for Tony.

* * *

My brain should not be this fried on a Tuesday, Tony thought as he lay in bed watching television. The team had wrapped up the Potomac River killer case the previous week and moved on to a more complex investigation. This one involved a homegrown terrorist organization that liked to recruit amongst members of the Marine Corps. It involved a lot of internet activity which was not Tony's specialty. After working two long days, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to vegetate in front of the television. Fortunately, Ziva shared his sentiment.

Tony looked up as she entered the bedroom. She was wearing comfortable cotton pajamas. Everything she wore always looked sexy to him but he suspected her clothing choice tonight was a signal that she was not in the mood. He couldn't say he was surprised. She did want to snuggle, though, he discovered as she joined him on the bed.

"Tony," Ziva said softly, "I am not pregnant."

Instinctively, Tony knew shouting with relief would be the wrong choice. He wasn't sure he felt like doing that anyway. There was a part of him, albeit very small, that was just a tiny bit disappointed.

"So that's good right? We can wait until we're ready," he said carefully.

"Yes," Ziva agreed stoically.

"That wasn't a very enthusiast yes, Princess. Talk to me," Tony requested as he muted the television.

"It is nothing. I am overwhelmed with this case and the wedding. That is all," Ziva replied.

"I thought it was all on Ashlynn for the next month," Tony reminded her, "Come on, Ziva. What's up with you?"

"I am afraid it is impossible. That we will be forced to make very difficult choices in order to be parents," she admitted quietly.

"You want to know what's impossible, Princess? It's impossible for you to stop thinking too much," Tony teased but the love in his voice took the sting out of his words, "Can you at least _try _to trust me on this? We're going to find a way to have our dream, I promise."

"Okay," Ziva agreed deciding to accept Tony's comfort.

Tony reiterating his promise was really all Ziva needed for tonight. The optimism and reassurance of the man she loved was enough to make her feel hopeful once again.

* * *

Director Vance stared at the calendar on his desktop computer. The month of April had passed in the blink of an eye. Today was the third of May but he was currently studying his schedule for July. The NCIS director had just confirmed that Eli David would be part of the team that accompanied the Israeli prime minister on a visit to Washington. The Israeli delegation would arrive by private plane on July sixth. The prime minister would return to Israel the next day.

Eli David was also on the attendee list for an intelligence exchange meeting between the heads of several agencies including NCIS, the FBI, the CIA, and Mossad. It was scheduled for July twelfth. A quick check of commercial airline schedules showed that Eli David and his security team were booked for one way travel from Washington to Tel Aviv on the morning of July thirteenth.

Vance looked down at the wedding invitation lying next to his keyboard. It confirmed his fears. Eli David planned to be in Washington on the day of his daughter's wedding. Vance mentally reviewed the favors owed to him by his friends in the intelligence community.

You're not ruining this for her, you son of a bitch, Vance vowed silently as he picked up his phone with a vengeful grin.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. It's busy season at work for me.

As a reminder, this story departed canon after the episode _Child's Play_ (Thanksgiving episode one year ago). Tony's and Ziva's relationships with their fathers as well as their character development are based on the events of this story and not the current plot line of the show.

Disclaimer: If it sounds familiar, I borrowed it from the episode _Flesh and Blood_.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 4…_

Eli David waited impatiently for his laptop to boot up as he sat in his home office. Although few beyond his brother would believe it, this newly acquired pre-dawn ritual had become the highlight of his day. Once the screen sprang to life, he typed a website name into the browser's address bar. He smiled as a picture of his daughter and future son-in-law appeared on the screen and then quickly typed his username and password. It amused him that Special Agent McGee had been so cautious with security for the site.

Once the homepage loaded, Eli's eyes immediately went to the "Wedding News" section. There was a new update from the NCIS medical examiner on his progress with the chuppah. Eli smiled as the doctor told of awaiting the arrival of a package from Israel containing contributions from Ziva's family and friends. Eli's niece Izia had happily taken on this project and had praised Eli's contribution of a handkerchief that had once belonged to Ziva's grandfather. Eli had written a sincere message of blessing onto it for the couple.

As he did every morning, Eli ended his ritual by browsing through the pictures that had been posted to the site. The wedding photographer Ziva had hired charged exorbitant rates. Knowing his daughter had selected her on the basis of friendship, Eli had been skeptical but he now begrudgingly agreed with the choice. The engagement pictures were spectacular. They ran the gamut from dressy to casual and serious to playful. Eli's favorites were the ones the couple had taken in work clothes with guns and badges prominently displayed. They gave him a glimpse of his daughter as she had once been before her ordeal. It gave him hope that Gibbs was correct in saying she had recovered enough for marriage.

Glancing at the time, Eli sighed and closed the laptop. He looked forward to his trip to the United States in two months. He was weary and the personal time would be a welcome respite. He yearned for the chance to finally see his daughter. Long accustomed to only considering his own needs and desires, it never occurred to him that Ziva might not welcome the opportunity to see him.

* * *

"You're sure this is what she wants?" Tony asked Ziva as she showed him the picture frames she had just purchased during her lunch hour on Wednesday.

"Lucy asks me every day if Lauren has mailed the prints of our pictures yet. Giving them to her already framed is a perfect Mother's Day gift. And you purchased the perfume she likes as well," Ziva reminded him.

"I just want her to have a great day. She deserves it," Tony replied.

"Jennifer said everyone is coming. Having her entire family together always makes Lucy happy. As long as Jason does not mention moving, the day will be wonderful for her," Ziva said with a frown.

"I thought Lucy said he backed off when things went so well after her last visit to the doc," Tony argued, "She doesn't even take any medication anymore. And you've got her eating all that organic crap now. She's probably healthier than most people half her age."

"Jason doesn't have a peg to stand on, yes?" Ziva agreed with a grin.

"That's leg, Ziva. I think you mean he doesn't have a _leg_ to stand on," Tim corrected.

"Yea, but if he doesn't have a leg then he needs a peg, McHelpful," Tony joked knowing Ziva's blunder had been intentional.

"You could just say his argument doesn't hold water," Tim suggested continuing to be supportive.

"But how can an argument hold water? You need a bucket or a glass for that," Ziva pointed out pretending to take the phrase literally.

"Uh…," Tim stuttered unable to think of an answer.

"That dog won't hunt," Gibbs told her.

"That one at least makes sense," Ziva affirmed.

"Wouldn't be saying it if it didn't," Gibbs quipped.

"So, Timmy, are you all ready for Mother's Day? Let me guess, flowers and brunch, right? You seem like the traditional type," Tony said as he studied McGee.

"Flowers and a phone call. She lives too far away for brunch," Tim corrected.

"Aww, McGee, you love your mom. That's so sweet," Abby said as she entered the squad room, "Did you get the summons from on high too, Gibbs?"

"Yup, let's go," Gibbs told her as they headed toward the stairs and Vance's office.

Tim looked worried as the two disappeared from view, "What's up with that? We don't even have a case right now."

"Abby told me it was a special project with the NSA," Ziva shared.

"Need to know, Probie," Tony said arrogantly but his frown revealed his concern.

* * *

"Tony," Ziva said hesitantly later Wednesday evening.

Tony was watching a baseball game in bed while Ziva sat beside him using her laptop to catch up on _Facebook_. She had a message from her cousin Izia. The contents both excited and dismayed her. Ziva told herself that her unhappiness was mostly because she feared it would upset Tony.

"Wait for it…hell, yea! Struck him out swinging. What did you say?" Tony asked finally focusing on her.

"Nothing but your name. I knew you would not hear anything else," Ziva teased before growing more serious, "I have a message from Izia. She is coming to our wedding with her husband and the baby. Her parents are coming also."

"That's great! You're thrilled, right?" Tony enthused at first but then looked at her with deep concern, "Why aren't you more thrilled?"

"She says Eli is booked on the return flight with them on the thirteenth," Ziva admitted quietly.

"Just the return flight? How's he getting here? Does he fly now? Is that one of his superpowers? Or does Mossad have the technology to beam him here?" Tony's rant grew sillier as his stress level increased.

"Tony," Ziva stopped him sharply, "Eli is arriving on the sixth with the prime minister."

"Eli's going along with Netanyahu when he meets with Obama? Wow, that's impressive. Oh, wait, I get it. He's just hitching a ride," Tony responded sarcastically.

"Eli is not meeting with President Obama, Tony. He is involved in an intelligence sharing summit," Ziva sighed trying to be patient.

"Eli is going to be in town the week of our wedding. Shit," Tony said closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headboard.

"It will be fine, Tony. Eli thinks he is giving me hope he will attend and then he will find a very important reason to miss the wedding," Ziva said confidently before hesitantly revealing, "We will probably be forced into one dinner or some other face to face meeting."

"And that's okay with you? Because it doesn't have to be, you know. We can skip town. Elope," Tony suggested.

"I am looking forward to our wedding and I will not allow Eli to ruin it for us," Ziva stated emphatically.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony urged softly, "I'm not sure I can even be in the same room with the bastard without killing him. It can't be that easy for you."

"I did not say it would be easy, Tony, but it is the only way. If I refuse to see him, it is the same as issuing a challenge. It is better to see him briefly and then feign disappointment when he misses our wedding," Ziva assured him.

After pausing for a moment, Ziva finally revealed her true feelings, "I dread facing him but I will not be alone. You will guard my heart, yes? I am holding on to that, my love."

Tony reached over and pulled Ziva tightly into his arms.

Whispering into her hair, he reminded her, "I've got your back, Princess."

Later that night, Tony was startled from a sound sleep by Ziva's screams. She refused to tell him any details about the nightmare but did allow him to hold her. She never shed a tear but it was more than an hour before her trembling finally stilled and she fell asleep once again.

Every protective instinct Tony had kicked into high gear as he comforted Ziva. He didn't trust Eli's motives for one minute. Ziva was choosing to believe the man was playing his usual game but Tony did not agree. He believed Eli had a carefully laid out plan for winning back Ziva's heart and it included attending their wedding. Tony did agree with Ziva about one thing. They should placate Eli for now and avoid a confrontation for as long as possible. Tony believed the day would come when Eli asked for too much, though. That thought kept Tony awake far into the night.

* * *

As Gibbs entered the elevator for his mid-morning coffee run on Thursday, Tony stuck his arm between the doors and hustled inside the car. Gibbs observed his senior agent for a moment and then hit the emergency stop. Without a word, Gibbs waited for Tony to speak.

"Eli's going to be in town for the wedding," Tony announced and then after studying Gibbs's face added, "But you already knew that. Gut or Vance?"

"Both," Gibbs confirmed, "Ziva okay?"

"If you call living in denial and then having horrific nightmares okay, then, yea, she's just peachy. She's convinced Eli won't actually show to the wedding. Thinks he'll want a face to face once and it'll be over but I don't think that's his play," Tony explained.

"It's not," Gibbs agreed.

"I was hoping you might disagree with me," Tony said with a grimace, "What am I supposed to do here, Boss? If we elope, that's just going to piss him off. It'd be like waking a sleeping dragon. She's counting on me to have her back and I don't know what the hell to do."

"You watch her six and let the rest of us watch yours," Gibbs ordered.

"You've already got something in the works," Tony grinned with a mixture of shrewdness and humor.

Gibbs remained silent confirming Tony's suspicions.

"So, you think you can keep him away?" Tony said hopefully.

"Nope," Gibbs answered honestly, "Just going to give him a little incentive to walk the line while he's here."

Tony sighed as Gibbs restarted the elevator. He knew his boss would never underestimate Eli David again. If Gibbs thought the plan to keep Eli in line would work then Tony trusted that. Now he just had to focus on getting Ziva through the emotional upheaval of facing her father so she could enjoy the wedding.

* * *

_Sunday, May 9…_

Ziva and Tony were gathered around Jennifer's dining room table along with most of Lucy's family on Mother's Day. Their upcoming wedding and Nicole's impending graduation had dominated most of the conversation throughout the meal.

"Have you started receiving the RSVP's to your invitations yet? I mailed ours yesterday," Lucy's daughter-in-law Melissa asked them.

"It is still early but we have received a few," Ziva acknowledged.

"That's Mel for you. She's even competitive about sending an RSVP. Always has to be first," Jennifer teased affectionately.

"You have one reply that you are very excited about, isn't that right, dear?" Lucy hinted.

Lucy purposely did not refer to Eli knowing that Ziva would not want to discuss it. However, Ziva had barely been able to contain her joy about her other relatives' plans to attend the wedding and it thrilled Lucy's heart. She knew how difficult it had been for Ziva when she thought she might never see her family again.

"Yes, my uncle and his family are coming from Tel Aviv. My cousin Izia is bringing her baby, Aron. It will be the first time I have seen him. I did not think I would ever get the chance to hold him," Ziva explained.

"I know that voice. You better watch out, buddy," Jennifer's husband Todd teased Tony, "The wedding's two months off and she's already got baby envy."

Tony gave Ziva a smile as he draped his arm across her shoulders, "I'm good with a kid when the time is right."

"Tony says we must first move to a house or our baby will be forced to sleep in a dresser drawer," Ziva joked without thinking.

"You guys are planning to move?" Jason asked immediately pouncing on the possibility.

"We're going to save for a down payment for awhile first," Tony interjected quickly but it was too late.

Jason had been looking for the right opening to share some information with his mother without making everyone angry. He thought he had found it.

"Maybe you should think about moving when they move," Jason told Lucy, "One of the guys at work told me about this retirement place where his mom lives…"

Jennifer and Melissa both began to harshly admonish Jason while Ziva glared at him. Tony watched Lucy with concern.

Jason immediately protested contritely, "I'm not talking about a nursing home or assisted living here. It's an apartment community. Dave said his mom talks about the place like she lives in a college dorm. She's always going somewhere with her friends or over at someone else's apartment. I just don't want you to be lonely, Mom. It's just an idea. That's all."

"I know you meant well, dear," Lucy said patting his arm, "It is something to consider, I suppose."

"We will not be moving any time soon so you do not need to consider it for a _very_ long time," Ziva said in a voice hardened with determination.

Tony sighed as he drove Ziva and Lucy home an hour later. It was exactly as he feared it would be. The two most important women in his life were upset. In a way, Tony felt sympathetic toward Jason. The man just wanted what was best for his mother. He knew how dependent Lucy had become on Tony and Ziva. Jason probably had no idea that the couple was equally dependent on Lucy. Jason expected them to move on with their lives and leave his mother lonely. That's never going to happen, Tony thought. Lucy is too important to us. Finally, Tony could not remain silent any longer.

"Look, it's way to somber in here. I don't think you should let what Jason said ruin the day…," Tony began.

"Dear," Lucy interrupted gently with a sigh, "My day is not ruined. I have had a wonderful day surrounded by the people I love the most."

"If it was such a great day, why aren't you smiling?" Tony pushed.

"This little bit of sadness is just part of being a mother. I have been through this with Jennifer and Jason. I think of you as my children and children eventually grow up and live their own lives. It is a natural adjustment. Although I may not see you every day, you will always be my family. I am looking forward to the chance to be a grandmother again. You will not be able to keep me away," Lucy explained finally giving Tony a small smile.

"We are not moving away from you, Lucy. Not for a very long time," Ziva interjected emphatically.

Tony understood Lucy's easy acceptance of the inevitability of change but he didn't like it. What worried him more, though, was Ziva's obvious complete lack of acceptance. His eyes met Lucy's in the rear view mirror and he could see that she had the same concern.

"Ziva, dear, I hope that you aren't thinking of putting your dreams on hold because you feel obligated to stay close to me. Nothing will make me happier than to watch you live your wonderful new life," Lucy encouraged her friend.

Ziva gave Lucy a weak smile and then looked away. Tony could see that Ziva's eyes remained troubled. Although he loved having Lucy as part of their lives too, Tony couldn't fully understand Ziva's need to hold on so tightly. I thought I was the one who didn't like change, Tony thought.

Later that night, Tony was awakened by a sharp fist hitting his ribs as Ziva thrashed and moaned in her sleep. He woke her slowly and carefully. This had become a regular occurrence over the past few days and he'd gotten skilled at pulling her out of a nightmare safely. Tonight was different, though. He could see it in her eyes as she finally began to focus on him. Unconsciously, Tony held his breath as he realized Ziva was going to talk to him this time.

"You abandoned me," she accused angrily, the nightmare still much too real, "All of you. You left me alone with Eli."

"No, Princess," Tony soothed his voice edged with determination, "It was just a dream. That will _never_ happen."

Ziva sat with her arms on her knees and her hair in a wild swirl around her face. Tony reached over to move the locks back so he could see her face better and started to slip his arm around her shoulders.

"No," Ziva said.

Tony was hurt at first. Then he thought maybe the nightmare was still too real and she was angry with him. Finally, he realized she was refusing his comfort because she was forcing herself to talk instead.

"The nightmares are growing worse," Ziva said quietly.

"Yea, I noticed," Tony joked with a mocking grin as he rubbed his ribs in exaggerated pain before growing serious, "Is this about Eli coming to the wedding?"

"Perhaps," Ziva said thoughtfully before reluctantly admitting, "In my dreams, everyone leaves me alone with Eli. He has me tortured and then dismisses my pain as if it is nothing to him."

"He's _never_ going to get the chance to hurt you again," Tony reminded her.

"No, he cannot hurt me physically," Ziva agreed, "I do not think it is the physical pain I fear. I think perhaps it is about the fear of losing the ones who are so precious to me. My life is filled with much happiness now but in the past everything I have loved has always been taken from me. I fear it happening again. You understand this, yes?"

"Yea, I get it," Tony said with a sigh.

This time when Tony reached for her, Ziva did not resist. With her back against his chest, he encircled her tightly in his embrace. As Tony searched for words that would not sound like an empty promise, Ziva spoke again.

"I know that I am being too stubborn about Lucy but…" Ziva began.

"No, it's okay, Princess. Nobody is pushing you to move before you're ready. I'm not looking forward to moving away from Lucy either," Tony reassured her, "It feels too good to finally have someone who loves us like that."

"It is more than that for me, Tony. Lucy has been my refuge. She was my only home when I was not sure of my place on the team. She listened when I was able to talk. When I was not, she told me stories about Matthew. She is the reason I began to want a future like the one I hope to have with you," Ziva explained.

"I understand, Ziva. Lucy…I don't know…Lucy's pretty important to me, too. She's not afraid to say how she feels. I could hear her say she's proud of me every day and never get tired of it," Tony admitted.

"We are pathetic children who do not wish to grow up and leave home, yes?" Ziva teased already feeling lighter just from voicing her fears.

When Tony answered, he remained surprisingly serious, "It's the first time we've ever had a home. It's not like we grew up like the Cooper kids getting told we were loved every day. Lucy gives us that. I…okay, this is totally crazy but hear me out. What if we don't move away from Lucy when we buy a house?"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"We could take her with us," Tony said growing excited.

"You wish for her to share a house with us? She will not agree to that, Tony. She will feel that she is in the way and she values her independence too much," Ziva argued shocked by Tony's suggestion.

"But we need her," Tony protested as he grew more excited, "No, seriously, if she was there we could have a kid and we wouldn't have to worry if we got called with a case in the middle of the night."

"Lucy is our neighbor and our friend, Tony, not our night nanny. You are not being fair to her," Ziva disagreed.

"There's a way to make this a win-win for all of us. I just have to find it. And I will," Tony boasted, "Don't say anything to her until I have a plan."

"Alright, Tony," Ziva agreed with the roll of her eyes and her tone of voice telling him she thought that the idea was impossibly ridiculous.

Ziva was amazed that Tony would even consider having Lucy live with them. Ziva wondered if there was any limit to the lengths he would go to make their dream a reality. Lucy would say I am blessed to have you and she is right, Ziva thought, overwhelmed with love for Tony.

"I love you," Ziva whispered softly as she lay against Tony's chest and allowed his heartbeat to sooth any remaining remnants of her nightmare.

Long after sleep finally claimed Ziva once again, Tony's mind continued to race through the possibilities for remaining close to Lucy. He was now well acquainted with the David-DiNozzo financial plan as he jokingly called it. When they had first discussed living together, Tony and Ziva had kept their finances separate and merely planned to split the bills equally. From the money they saved each would contribute to a shared fund for a down payment on a house. That had all changed two weeks ago when they had reached a pivotal point of confrontation over household responsibilities. Tony was still stunned with the final outcome.

It had begun as a simple argument. Ziva had been cleaning the kitchen after she cooked dinner. Tony had offered to do it but she preferred her methods over his. The same was true about laundry after he had accidently ruined one of her favorite shirts. Most of his nicer stuff went to the dry cleaners so he really didn't have clue. He washed everything as if were jeans or workout clothes. Tony had wanted Ziva to watch a movie with him after she finished cleaning and she'd snarkily replied that she still had too much to do.

"_Camp fire. We need to talk about this," Tony ordered taking on his lead agent persona._

"_I just told you that I am busy, Tony. I do not have time to sit and chat," Ziva responded sarcastically._

"_Yea, I heard you loud and clear, Ziva. You do everything while I sit on my lazy ass…," Tony flung back at her._

"_I have never said that," Ziva replied genuinely hurt by the accusation._

"_No, but you've got to be thinking it. Hell, I'm thinking it. We need to figure this out so you're not the one stuck doing everything all the time. Come on, sit down," Tony said making an effort to be gentler this time._

_Once Ziva reluctantly joined him at the kitchen table, Tony reached into one of the nearby cabinet drawers and grabbed a notepad and pen. He drew a line down the middle of the paper and wrote each of their names at the top, one on each side of the line._

"_Alright, we're making a list of all the crap that needs to be done around here. Wedding stuff is extra. This is just the usual," Tony explained as Ziva rolled her eyes, "If you have a better idea, let's hear it. Or do want to just keep playing the martyr? Is that it?"_

"_That is ridiculous, Tony," Ziva replied haughtily, "I am not playing martyr."_

"_No? Then why won't you let me help with the laundry or clean the kitchen? How come you pick up my stuff before I even set it down? Explain it to me, Ziva," Tony requested irritably._

"_Lucy calls it nesting. I am making our home. I am happy you want to help but…," Ziva revealed softly._

"_You want it the way you want it," Tony said with realization._

"_I suppose that is true but…it is difficult to explain. I enjoy it. I am creating a home for us. It is a haven for us to share, a place of solace and comfort. It is what I always wanted my home to be," Ziva explained thoughtfully._

_Tony sat processing her words for a few moments and then his face lit brightly._

"_Okay, I've got it. You like doing the home thing. What do you hate? There has to be stuff you hate, right?" Tony asked._

"_My car," Ziva finally replied._

"_You want a new car? I thought you loved having a little sports car," Tony asked confused._

"_I hate _maintaining_ my car, Tony. The men at the service center act as if I am too stupid understand the mechanics of a vehicle because I am a woman. The entire time I am there I must fight the urge to hurt them," Ziva explained with a scowl._

"_You take it to the dealership, don't you?" Tony responded smugly, "I use a great mom and pop place. Okay, car maintenance is off your list. Next?"_

"_Tonight, I need to pay the bills," Ziva sighed, "I hate that, too."_

_Because the apartment lease and utilities were in her name, Ziva had been handling the bills and then totaling them so Tony could reimburse her for his half. She honestly hated dealing with financial matters. During her time as a Mossad liaison to NCIS, she had been treated as if she were on an extended mission. Her apartment and car were leased by Mossad and her utilities were handled by the intelligence agency as well. Ziva never had to pay a bill other than her personal credit card. She found her finances to be the one part of her new life she did not relish._

"_Nobody likes paying bills," Tony joked before growing serious, "I would have offered but it's all in your name. We'd have to change that or combine our stuff. I mean like sharing a checking account. And I could add you to my credit cards. I guess I thought you'd want to keep your independence but if you trust me…"_

"_I do. You would never use money or anything else to control me," Ziva assured him._

"_Okay, I guess that makes me the new financial manager for the David-DiNozzo household," Tony said with an enthusiastic grin before assuring her, "You're the CEO." _

_Ziva could not help but be amused. She wondered just how far she could push Tony. In a swift move, she straddled his lap and began kissing his neck._

"_Since you have freed up my time this evening…," she teased as she felt him grow excited beneath her._

_After passionately kissing him, Ziva had whispered seductively in Tony's ear, "About my car insurance, my love…"_

Tony smiled at the memory. By the time Ziva was finished, Tony had agreed to take responsibility for every chore that she disliked ranging from negotiating for her car insurance to taking out the garbage. Surprisingly, they had ended up dividing responsibilities according to what some might consider old-fashioned gender roles. He hadn't been able to resist the opportunity to joke that her engagement ring had turned her into a nineteen fifties housewife. We really are just like _I Love Lucy_, he'd teased. Confident in her identity, she'd responded by reminding him that her car was due an oil change.

Still unable to sleep, Tony thoughtfully considered their combined financial resources. He left Tali's remaining money out of the equation. Although he thought it would be a fitting tribute to her if they used it for a down payment on a house, he wanted that to be Ziva's choice. Subtracting the money he expected to spend on a honeymoon and what he thought they needed to keep as a savings cushion, he knew they could put down a decent sum on a house by September.

Tony mentally went through their monthly budget expecting a house to increase some of their bills. By the time he was finished, he knew what they could afford. Tomorrow, he would start checking real estate listings and see if it would be enough for the kind of house he hoped to find.

I'm going to make our dream a reality, Princess, Tony thought as he watched Ziva sleeping. And you aren't going to be forced to give up anything to have it. Tony was yet again overwhelmed with love for the woman finally resting peacefully in his arms. The feeling of amazement that she chose to trust him never left him. He lived in constant awe of her love for him.

* * *

_Saturday, May 22…_

"You're sure about this?" Ashlynn asked Ziva, "It's beyond anything you've spent so far. I knew importing flowers was going to be really expensive but this is over the top. We could cut back on how much we are using them…"

"No, this is what I want," Ziva argued stubbornly.

Ashlynn looked across the picnic table at Tony to see if he was in agreement. Tony nodded reluctantly. He looked a little nervous and Ashlynn didn't blame him. She knew Ziva's father had turned a blind eye to the wedding costs up to this point. The bill for the flowers had the potential to change that.

"Okay, the wedding talk is over. Go. Fly away. Be free," Ashlynn teased Tony before turning to Ziva with a grin, "Time for girl talk."

Ziva watched as Tony joined James on the nearby playground with the kids. Her fiancé swept Aidan up in his arms and playfully threw the young boy onto his shoulder. Aidan screamed with laughter as Tony tickled his stomach. Ziva and Tony had joined the Coopers for a picnic lunch at a park near their house. Ashlynn wanted to discuss wedding plans but James just wanted to hang out with them while he was home for the weekend.

"He will be a wonderful father," Ziva said softly as she watched Tony.

"Duh! I think I said that about six months ago," Ashlynn teased with mock arrogance.

Together, the two watched wistfully as James swung Gracie into his arms and planted a kiss on her nose.

"I love you, Daddy," Gracie said sweetly.

"I think I fall in love with James all over again every time I hear one of the kids say that to him. I can't imagine ever saying those words to my father, can you?" Ashlynn said quietly.

"Not to Eli," Ziva said without elaborating further.

Ashlynn's thoughts immediately went to Ziva's words from three months earlier. Gibbs often inspires uncommon loyalty very quickly Ziva had told her then. Ashlynn knew Gibbs had volunteered to walk Ziva down the aisle. She has a father she loves, Ashlynn realized, but it isn't Eli David. When Ziva said nothing more, Ashlynn knew it was time to change the subject.

With a grin, she boldly told Ziva, "Um, so I'm just going to come out with it. James and I had unprotected sex last night. We're working on baby number three."

"That is exciting," Ziva told her.

Ziva's voice lacked enthusiasm although she was genuinely happy for the Coopers.

Ashlynn eyed her friend closely and finally asked, "Are you okay? You seem kind of tired. Busy week at work?"

Ziva studied Ashlynn for a moment. She knew the woman would understand what it meant to be haunted by the past.

"I have been having nightmares. I am reliving memories from this time last year. It seems no matter how much we wish to leave the past buried, it will not always stay there, yes?" Ziva replied wearily.

Ashlynn swallowed, unsure how her words would be received, "Have you ever thought about talking to someone? Like a counselor or a therapist, I mean. It's really helping me."

"I had psychological training when I was with Mossad. It is not the same when you have been taught to evade their techniques," Ziva explained, "I talk with Tony and Lucy. It is more difficult to deceive them. Perhaps it also helps that Tony was part of it. He understands about my memories. He expected this. He says this summer will have really bad days for us and really great days."

"James listens but he can't always understand. He wants to relate but his grandmother was an amazing parent, you know? I called my mom last week. It's the first time I've talked to her since the day Gracie was born," Ashlynn admitted.

"How was it?" Ziva asked.

"We talked honestly. Maybe for the first time ever," Ashlynn shared.

"So you are glad you called her then?" Ziva queried curiously.

"I'm not so angry at her for staying with my dad anymore. She told me things about him. Like how horrible his childhood was. He was perpetuating a cycle. She said she is proud of me for breaking it," Ashlynn replied struggling not to become emotional.

"I cannot imagine ever talking that honestly with Eli," Ziva said thoughtfully.

* * *

_Sunrise, Wednesday, June 2…_

"What the hell?" the flight test engineer cried.

He heard the tell-tale signs of an F5-E _Tiger_ roaring to life. He was certain there were no test flights scheduled before o-eight hundred. He watched in horror as the aircraft became airborne and turned westward from the runway at the Patuxent Naval Air Station.

* * *

"No, my name is Anthony DiNozzo _Junior_. Not Senior, _Junior_," Tony barked into the phone as Ziva entered the squad room after returning from a visit to Abby's lab.

"He's trying to withdraw money so he can book your honeymoon trip. There's some kind of hold on the account," Tim explained.

"No, don't transfer me," Tony whined into the phone.

"So, where are you guys going anyway?" Tim asked Ziva.

"None of your business, Probie," Tony growled while listening to hold music.

"Grouchy," Ziva told him rolling her eyes before turning back to Tim and mouthing, "Cruise."

"Gear up. _Tiger_ down just outside Harrisonburg," Gibbs ordered.

"Why are we investigating this?" Tony moaned as he reluctantly hung up the phone.

"Because the plane was stolen from Patuxent four hours ago," Gibbs explained causing all three of his agents' eyes to grow wide with shock.

"A plane was stolen from Patuxent? Shouldn't we have been on high alert, Boss?" Tim asked.

"Crashed landed in the woods ten minutes after it took off," Gibbs explained as the team entered the elevator.

"And they are certain it is not the work of terrorists?" Ziva asked quizzically still not understanding why it had not become a matter of national security instantly.

"Oh, it's a terrorist alright," Gibbs said, "A fifteen year old domestic terrorist that's been taunting the FBI for the last year."

"Not _that_ kid?" Tim groaned referring to a story that had made headlines for the past several months.

"Yea, McGee. It's _that_ kid," Gibbs confirmed grimly.

The team remained quiet as they contemplated joining an ongoing FBI manhunt. After a few moments, Tony broke the silence.

"Let's agree to negotiate together for the movie rights. No making any side deals on your own. We can get more money if we work together. And we definitely want a say in the casting. Gotta make sure they don't pick some unknown that can't act to play any of us. Oh, man, it's too bad the Duke's not still alive to play you, Boss…" Tony began.

"_What_ are you talking about, Tony?" Ziva interrupted impatiently.

"The movie rights, Ziva. This kid is famous and we're going to be the ones to finally bust him. We should make sure McAuthor here helps write the screenplay…," Tony droned on until Gibbs finally shut him up.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: As a reminder, this story departed canon after the episode _Child's Play_ (Thanksgiving episode one year ago). Tony's and Ziva's relationships with their fathers as well as their character development are based on the events of this story and not the current plot line of the show.

Disclaimer: If it sounds familiar, I borrowed it from the episode _Flesh and Blood _or_ Broken Arrow_.

* * *

_Early Morning, Thursday, June 3…_

"Talk to me," Gibbs commanded.

The team quickly gave their boss all the information they had gathered. Their renegade pilot was fifteen year old Alistair Hurston. He came from a wealthy California family. His father had been shot by a disgruntled mistress two years earlier. His mother was a naïve socialite who had sent her son to computer camps, flying lessons, and survival skills training to keep him entertained. Despite her efforts, Alistair had managed to accumulate an impressive criminal record during the past two years. He had begun with petty theft before escalating to stealing automobiles, yachts, and, ultimately, aircraft.

Alistair had stolen his first private plane a year ago in Napa Valley and had lived on the run since then. Able to take off and fly without a problem, he typically performed a crash landing in rough terrain and then lived off the land as he made his escape. He slowly made his way to the northeast as he stole two more private planes and then a small commercial jet. Entering a Navy base and stealing a military plane signaled that he was growing bored and seeking riskier new adventures.

"This kid is a genius, Boss," Tim enthused receiving a nasty look from Tony.

"What? I didn't say it was a good thing," Tim explained, "I'm just saying he's brilliant."

Tim quickly explained how Alistair was able to use what he learned from his computer classes to become virtually untraceable online. He maintained a blog of his plane stealing adventures often mocking the inadequacies of the law enforcement agencies pursuing him. His photographic memory and extreme intelligence allowed him to extrapolate what he'd learned from flying lessons and computer simulation programs to enable him to get airborne in a variety of aircraft.

"This kid is a total folk hero, Boss. His blog has a huge following. Maybe Abby and I could…," Tim began.

Before Tim could complete his sentence, Ziva's cell phone rang. Her heart froze at the sight of Eli's number on the display. Ziva deliberately sent the call to voice mail and listened to the case discussion instead. Fortunately, Tony was so distracted by the case and the ongoing problem with his bank account that he never questioned Ziva about the call.

"So, Boss," Tim began again, "I think Abby and I can…"

"Don't explain it, McGee. Just do it," Gibbs ordered impatiently.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock Thursday night when Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony pulled into a hotel in Boston. The three had caught the last commuter flight of the evening. The FBI had received a tip that Alistair Hurston had been seen in the area. His mother, Amanda, had been staying at a luxury resort in Cape Cod for the past three weeks and the team speculated that he might try to contact her.

"Get some sleep," Gibbs ordered, "We'll talk to Amanda Hurston in the morning."

"Did you resolve the problem with the bank?" Ziva asked as she joined Tony in bed a few minutes later.

"Not yet. No time to call again. Some dumb ass at the bank just screwed up. My credit is perfect," Tony bluffed.

Ziva swallowed and reached for her phone before hesitantly telling Tony, "I have a voice mail from Eli. He called about the flowers."

Tony's stomach burned furiously at Ziva's announcement. When Eli hadn't responded immediately after Ziva put down the deposit for the flowers, Tony had hoped they'd avoided a confrontation. Ziva had warned Tony repeatedly that Eli was only temporarily distracted by the current political situation.

Over the Memorial Day weekend, the Israelis had boarded a Turkish ship bound for a closed port in Gaza. The ship had attempted to cross an Israeli naval blockade and a battle had ensued in which several of the Turks lost their lives. It remained in dispute whether the dead were known terrorists seeking a back door into Israel or innocent activists determined to deliver aid to the suffering in Gaza. Much of the world condemned Israel's actions and relations between Turkey and Israel were now very tense. The Israelis, including Mossad, were no doubt on high alert.

"Put it on speaker," Tony demanded.

"The voice mail is for me, Tony. It is none of your business," Ziva responded playfully.

Tony reached for the phone and the two briefly wrestled before Ziva won. She indulged him, however, and put her phone on speaker before dialing her voice mail.

"Ziva!" Eli David yelled continuing in Hebrew, "What is the meaning of this? This is completely unreasonable. I will not pay fifteen _thousand_ American dollars for wedding flowers. I expect a phone call immediately."

Tony stared at Ziva in disbelief as she smirked at his inability to understand and deleted the voice mail.

"Have you lost your mind? He sounded completely pissed, Ziva," Tony wondered incredulously.

"He is not angry, Tony. He is amused," Ziva disagreed nonchalantly.

"He's bellowing like a bull on a rampage. Sounds like anger to me," Tony replied skeptically.

"That is because you do not know him like I do. He is pleased that I tested him," Ziva explained before frowning, "He will not be pleased if I do not return his phone call soon, though."

"He can wait until the case is over, right? Surely his little minions have informed him you're stuck working in Bean Town," Tony groused.

"You do not like it here, Tony? I find it…quaint," Ziva decided before studying him, "You are in a very bad mood. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ziva. Maybe it's because we're stuck chasing some punk kid who's been giving the FBI the finger for the last year. Or it could be because my psychotic future father-in-law is coming to my wedding. That is, after you play the subservient daughter and beg him for your Israeli wildflowers, of course. Oh, and my dad? Well, he won't actually come to our wedding but as a gift he has managed to screw up the bank account I was going to use for our honeymoon. It's just another great day in the life of Tony DiNozzo," Tony ranted.

"I thought you said the problem with the bank was a clerical error," Ziva questioned shrewdly.

"It is. They think Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Anthony DiNozzo Senior are one and the same. Senior has a hold on all of his accounts," Tony explained.

"You should call him. Perhaps he can correct the situation," Ziva suggested.

"Tried. No answer. I left a voice mail," Tony revealed with a sigh.

Ziva studied her frustrated fiancé for a moment. Setting her phone aside, she reached for his belt buckle.

"I will improve your day, my love," she promised with a seductive grin.

* * *

"Good morning," Ziva breezed a little too cheerfully to Gibbs on Friday.

The lead agent had opened the door to his room to retrieve his newspaper just as Ziva returned from the hotel's exercise room. Tony had pleaded tiredness and stayed in bed.

"Morning," Gibbs answered his expression slightly troubled, "Walls are pretty thin around here."

"Perhaps if you had known I was a screamer you would have declined the adjacent rooms, yes?" Ziva joked, her smile revealing nothing.

"That wasn't the kind of screaming I heard," Gibbs told her causing Ziva's expression to become stoic, "That happen a lot?"

"I had a voice mail from Eli yesterday," Ziva revealed with a sigh, "He is pretending to be upset over the cost of the wedding flowers. In return, he expects me to pretend to be the spoiled daughter and plead with him for what I want. It is just more games, yes? I will call him after we return to Washington."

Gibbs merely nodded and told her, "Be ready to go in an hour."

A few minutes later Gibbs sat in his room lost in thought. Tony's assessment that Ziva was living in denial was accurate. It was what she was denying that concerned Gibbs the most, though. Based on the words he had heard her scream during the night, he suspected it had little to do with the prospect of facing an irritated Eli.

* * *

"Aww, Timmy, did Gibbs tell you to bring me this?" Abby asked as she took a big slurp of her first Caf-Pow of the morning on Friday.

"No, it was my idea," Tim sighed with irritation.

"Thank you," Abby gushed placing a kiss on his cheek that quickly erased his scowl.

The two resumed trying to trace Alistair's online activity. They had been working for almost an hour when Abby's cell phone interrupted them. She immediately checked the number.

"I have to take this," she explained opening the phone and speaking into it enthusiastically, "Hi, Sheldon! How're you…"

Abby's voice faded away as she entered her office and closed the door. Tim was stunned. Abby rarely felt the need for privacy from him. Was this part of her secret project with the NSA? And who the hell was Sheldon? Not that I'm jealous or anything, Tim reminded himself.

"Sorry, McGee," Abby said when she returned offering no explanation for the phone call.

"Who's Sheldon?" Tim attempted to ask casually but instead he sounded possessive.

"He's only like the most brilliant man I've ever met," Abby enthused until she saw Tim's dark frown, "I mean, you're really smart too, of course, but we're talking Einstein level intelligence here. His brain can totally amaze. But don't worry, Timmy, you have a much better personality although Shel is kind of cute in a misunderstood genius sort of way."

"Thanks…I think," Tim said still frowning, "So, uh…how did you meet him?"

I have a better personality, Tim thought derisively as he waited for Abby to answer. Isn't that what you say about an ugly blind date?

"Oh, he works for the NSA. Well, not works really, because he doesn't have to work. He's got like five patents and a humongous trust fund. Anyway, he just helps sometimes. The NSA, I mean," Abby explained a little flustered.

"Is this part of that secret project you've been working on?" Tim asked with concern.

Abby sighed as her expression grew very serious, "I can't tell you. It kills me to say that to you but I really can't. It's not bad, I promise. Actually, it could be really, really good."

"But Gibbs is involved, right? He wouldn't let you do anything dangerous," Tim clarified wanting verification.

"It's not dangerous, McGee," Abby protested with a scowl before turning back to her computer, "But you're really cute when you worry."

* * *

"Nice…," Tony commented as he looked around the main lobby of the Blue Ridge Resort Friday morning.

Situated on the beach in Cape Cod, the resort boasted of suites with breathtaking ocean views and a world class golf course. Gibbs, along with Tony and Ziva, were scheduled to meet Alistair's mother, Amanda Hurston, in the lobby at nine o'clock. Amanda had complained about the early hour but grudgingly agreed.

As the team continued to wait for Amanda to arrive, Ziva noticed an older man watching them from across the lobby. He was not one of Eli's minions, as Tony called them, but something about him seemed oddly familiar. Just as Ziva attempted to alert Gibbs, the man started toward them.

"Junior!" the man said enthusiastically.

"Dad?" Tony replied his voice revealing his bewilderment at encountering his father in this setting.

"What are you doing here…" both men began at once.

"Just a quick vacation and you?"Anthony Sr. answered first.

"Working a case, Dad," Tony explained before quickly making introductions.

Both Ziva and Gibbs were struck by the similarity between father and son in both appearance and personality. Ziva felt like she was staring into the future. This is what my husband will look like in thirty years, she thought with amusement.

"So this is Ziva," Anthony Sr. said with a welcoming smile and then a wink at his future daughter-in-law, "Junior didn't tell me that you are absolutely stunning."

Ziva gave Anthony Sr. a brilliant smile in return before Tony interjected, "Listen, Dad, we're working here. Maybe we could…."

"You are going to make an exquisite bride," Anthony Sr. continued ignoring Tony, "Have you thought about wearing your hair down? It would look lovely."

"My dress is strapless so I thought…" Ziva motioned as she described the veil and accompanying hairstyle she intended to wear.

Tony stared in disbelief as his fiancé reveled in his father's attention before Gibbs motioned toward the elevator. Amanda Hurston had just exited and was headed toward them.

"Uh, Dad, we really need to get to work. Maybe we could have dinner," Tony interrupted again.

"I'd enjoy that. Oh, and about that little mix up with the bank. I called and straightened that out this morning. I'm in suite three thirty-one. Call me," Anthony Sr. said before giving Ziva another delighted smile and kiss on the cheek, "It was wonderful to meet you."

"Anthony?" a voice questioned.

"Amanda! Good morning. I didn't expect to see you out and about this early after last night. I must say you are a beautiful dancer," Anthony Sr. complimented with his most charming smile.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked incredulously not even bothering with introductions.

Ziva quickly intervened and introduced herself as well as Tony and Gibbs.

"Forgive my son, Amanda. He is very intense about his work," Anthony Sr. explained apologetically with an admonishing glare at Tony, "Is this about Alistair? It must be so difficult not knowing where he is."

"Yes, it is. I'm so worried something terrible will happen before they find him. He's been so mixed up since his father died," Amanda lamented sadly.

"It isn't easy raising a teenage boy alone," Anthony Sr. empathized earning him a disgruntled scowl from his son.

"No, it isn't. Please excuse me, Anthony. I must talk with these investigators. Would you be interested in a round of golf this afternoon?" Amanda asked.

"I would like that very much," Anthony Sr. replied his face the very picture of caring and concern.

With a pointed look at Tony, Gibbs directed Amanda and Ziva to a seating area in the corner of the lobby. Tony herded his father the other direction toward a café. After buying them both a cup of coffee, Tony studied his father.

"How do you know Amanda Hurston?" Tony asked.

"I had a business venture with her late husband several years ago. We just recently became reacquainted. She's going through a difficult time. She needs a friend," Anthony Sr. explained.

"How does my latest stepmother feel about that?" Tony asked snidely.

"You are presently without a stepmother," Anthony Sr. informed his son with smirk that revealed the situation might change soon.

"That's too bad. I kind of liked…what was her name again? Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter now," Tony said sarcastically.

"Is something bothering you, Junior?" Anthony Sr. asked bewildered by Tony's behavior.

"I sent you a wedding invitation. I thought it might at least rate a congratulatory call. I'm in love with her, Dad. I'm only getting married once," Tony explained.

"I've been a bit busy but I was hoping to make it to the wedding," Anthony Sr. hedged.

Yea, bullshit, Tony thought before telling his father, "You need to stay away from Amanda Hurston. We aren't sure she isn't helping her son."

"Oh, she cannot possibly…," Anthony Sr. began.

"I mean it, Dad. Stay away from her," Tony reiterated before saying with resignation, "I'll call you about dinner."

Tony left his father alone in the café and went to join Ziva and Gibbs. They had just finished their interview with Amanda and quickly brought Tony up to speed.

"She does not know where Alistair is but she is definitely hiding something," Ziva concluded adding, "And she does not like the FBI."

"Go call McGee and get an update," Gibbs told Ziva pointedly.

Ziva moved out of earshot knowing Gibbs wanted a private conversation with Tony.

"I don't know what he's doing here, Boss…okay, actually, I've got a pretty good idea. He's shopping for the next Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. I think he's set his sights on Amanda. She's rich, beautiful, and emotionally needy. Just his type," Tony rambled before Gibbs could ask.

"Keep an eye on him, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.

"I told him to stay away from her but he won't listen. What else can we do? It's not like there's a legal limit on how many times one person can get divorced and remarried. You would know if there was, right, Boss?" Tony joked humorlessly.

"Thought you were finished with that joke, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a scowl.

"Oh, yea, forgot about that," Tony pleaded innocently earning a head slap.

* * *

By Saturday morning, the team was exhausted and frustrated. Every lead they pursued came to nothing. There were enough thefts and other evidence to confirm that Alistair was in the general vicinity but he always stayed one step ahead of them. Meanwhile, he painted them as modern day keystone cops on his blog. The young criminal was thrilled to be toying with a new law enforcement agency. The team tolerated it in an effort to keep him engaged with them until Abby and Tim could find a way to pinpoint his exact location.

By Saturday afternoon Abby and Tim managed to hack into Alistair's email. They discovered that he had been receiving messages from someone over the past two days warning him whenever NCIS got a lead. The emails had originated from one of the internet provider addresses assigned to the business center in the Blue Ridge Resort. Abby had called on her friends at the NSA to monitor any future outgoing email transmissions from the resort for key words. The team would know the moment that another email was sent.

"I guess we're hanging out at the resort and monitoring the business center now," Tony concluded upon learning the news.

* * *

"This is much nicer than the other hotel," Ziva commented as she looked around their new room at the Blue Ridge Resort.

"Yea, maybe the walls are thick enough Gibbs won't hear you screaming," Tony said pointedly his tone making it clear he was not talking about the pleasure induced variety.

"Drop it, Tony," Ziva replied in a hard voice.

"You know, you keep saying the nightmares aren't really about Eli but they get worse every time we are reminded he exists," Tony argued.

"If you wish to discuss fathers then tell me when we are having dinner with yours," Ziva asserted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why? So I can sit and watch him flirt with you?" Tony replied.

"That is ridiculous, Tony. He was just trying to be nice," Ziva argued before adding softly, "He seemed genuinely interested in spending time with us. He has called twice."

"Yea, I guess," Tony sighed.

Ziva stepped in closer. With one hand at Tony's waist, she gently cupped his face with her other hand.

"You are a good man. Your father should be proud of you. I want him to know you better so that he will see you as I do," Ziva told him.

Tony pulled Ziva against his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter what he sees. All that matters is what you see," Tony told her before quietly reminding her, "I'm not going to let Eli hurt you again."

"I know," Ziva assured him, "My heart knows this."

"So it's just your subconscious that still needs convincing?" Tony teased.

"The nightmares are not because I fear Eli or anything he can do," Ziva denied before attempting an explanation, "I do not wish to deal with the emotion of facing him. It will be a harsh reminder that he does not love me as a father should."

Ziva and Tony stood holding each other quietly for a few moments before she said softly, "It hurts, yes? To not be loved as a child deserves. I understand if you do not wish to see your father."

"I told Senior we'd meet him for dinner tonight if the case doesn't interfere. He's not evil incarnate like Eli. I guess we can give him one more chance," Tony revealed with small grin.

* * *

Saturday evening Tony sat watching as his father once again charmed Ziva. He really likes her, Tony thought. Of course, it wasn't surprising. He and his dad always did have the same taste in women.

"Alright, Beautiful, now it is time for the really important question," Anthony Sr. teased Ziva, "Will you make me a grandfather?"

Tony stared in amazement as Ziva actually giggled before responding. Senior wasn't the only one turning up the charm tonight.

"Perhaps," Ziva teased, "Do you wish to have a granddaughter or grandson?"

"Why a granddaughter that looks just like you, of course," Anthony Sr. responded with his most adoring smile.

"I am going to excuse myself before you can ask any more difficult questions," Ziva told the two men before leaving the table to find the restroom.

"She is an amazing woman, Junior," Anthony Sr. told his son.

"Yea, she's great," Tony agreed distractedly before asking, "Do you really want to be a grandfather or were you just saying that for her benefit?"

"Something is still bothering you. I promised I'd try to come to your wedding," Anthony Sr. responded perplexed.

"I guess it's just that I got the impression you never really wanted to be a father so I'm surprised you want grandchildren," Tony said bluntly.

After seeing Senior's stunned expression, Tony continued, "I mean, I get that it was hard. You got saddled with a kid out of the blue when mom got sick but your answer was to leave me in boarding schools and summer camps all the time."

"That's not true. We took vacations together," Anthony Sr. reminded Tony.

"Oh, you mean like the time you left me alone in a hotel in Maui for a week while you chased after that rich divorcee?" Tony asked.

"What is it you want from me, Junior?"

"How about a little honesty? Maybe a genuine conversation for once? You hate it that I became a cop, don't you?" Tony continued his intense questioning.

"What?" Anthony Sr. asked completely shocked by the direction of the conversation, "Why would you say that?"

"You never said you were proud of me. Not once," Tony explained just as Ziva returned to the table.

The dinner ended awkwardly a short time later. Ziva was well aware of the tension at the table when she returned. Once back in their room, she asked Tony about it. He relayed the conversation that had transpired.

"I am proud of you for trying to have an honest conversation with him," Ziva told him with an understanding smile, "You are changing your expectations of him. You should not be surprised that he did not react well at first. Give him time."

Ziva sighed later that night as she lay awake. Fortunately, her nightmare had not caused her to scream out tonight and Tony still rested peacefully. She watched him sleep with pride. He had surprised her tonight with his attempt to communicate with his father. She wished it had been better received but she was reminded of something Ashlynn had shared with her. When you change the boundaries in a relationship, my counselor says it really throws the other person for a loop, the young woman had explained.

Ziva was hopeful Anthony Sr. would adjust to the change and learn to communicate more openly with his son. He might never be the supportive parent Lucy was but Anthony Sr. was fun. Ziva could see him becoming the type of grandfather who dropped into their lives occasionally to spoil and adore his grandchildren.

As sleep continued to elude her, Ziva could not keep her thoughts from her impending call to Eli. She tried to push it from her mind. In doing so, she had a fleeting thought of what it would be like to attempt to communicate honestly with her father. She immediately dismissed it as impossible. Eli would discount her emotions as he had always done and she did not have the courage to force him to do otherwise. No, pretending to be the spoiled daughter he wanted was better, Ziva decided.

* * *

Tony sat in the business center early Sunday morning reading his email. He opened a pdf file from Tim and stared at the information it contained. Well, that explains Senior's urgency to find his next wife, Tony thought. His father was broke. As he reviewed Anthony Sr.'s financial records, the sinking feeling in Tony's stomach grew. His father was not the wealthy business man he pretended to be.

Although disconcerted by his father's deception, Tony's biggest concern right now was how far his father would go to maintain the appearance of wealth. If his financial situation was desperate enough, would Senior cross the line and feed Amanda information to help her son? From what Tim had found in Amanda's financial records, it appeared she might be paying someone to do just that. The question was who she was paying. Tony struggled to remember everything he had said to his father over the past few days. Did Anthony Sr. know enough to tip off Alistair Hurston to the team's next move? It seemed unlikely but Tony had no choice but tell Gibbs and Ziva what he had learned.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Anthony Sr.'s relationship with Amanda Hurston that broke the case. In desperate need of a confidant, Amanda revealed to Tony's father that one of the FBI agents had been coercing her into paying him to help Alistair. She begged for Anthony Sr.'s help and he covertly passed the information to Tony. The team fed the corrupt agent a phony tip. By Monday afternoon they had Alistair safely in custody. He was immediately extradited to California to faces charges on his original crimes. Amanda followed, determined to support her son with the best legal counsel available. Much to Tony's dismay, international politics continued to dominate the news and Alistair's capture garnered very little media attention.

Tony was quiet as he and Ziva packed Monday evening in anticipation of an early flight the next morning. Ziva observed her fiancé closely. They had not yet talked about what the investigation had revealed about Anthony Sr.

"Are you okay?" Ziva finally asked softly.

"Yea," Tony sighed.

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" Ziva wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe he was telling the truth about coming to the wedding. I think he came here looking to hook up in time to have money again before then," Tony explained before adding with a rueful grin, "I'm going for a walk."

Ziva gave him an understanding smile and nodded. He had just reached the door when her voice stopped him.

"Tony, I have been thinking. I do not wish to take an expensive trip for our honeymoon. I would prefer to return to the resort in Hot Springs. It holds precious memories for us," she explained gently.

"Yea, okay. Whatever you want," Tony agreed before slipping out of the door.

* * *

Gibbs spent Monday evening at the hotel bar nursing a beer. It was a far cry from his basement and bourbon but it would suffice for now. His mind was heavy with concern for his two agents and he had deliberately chosen a location where he would be accessible to either or both of them. The revelations about Tony's father had explained a lot.

Tony had been a great kid when he first joined Gibbs's team and he'd grown into a great man. It had always baffled Gibbs that Tony's father seemed to so easily dismiss his son from his life. It made perfect sense now, though. Unlike most fathers who hoped to have a child like themselves, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. had done what was necessary to prevent his son from following in his footsteps. Although it left Tony bereft of parental love for most of his childhood, Anthony DiNozzo Sr.'s unorthodox methods had paid off in one respect. Never had Gibbs met two people so alike in personality yet so completely different in character.

"No basement in the hotel so I figured bourbon might be the second choice. I was going to check the boats down at the dock next," Tony joked as he joined Gibbs.

Gibbs merely nodded in acknowledgement and signaled for the bartender. After Tony ordered his favorite beer, Gibbs waited expectantly for his senior agent to speak.

"Didn't really see it coming, you know, Senior being broke and all. Kind of makes me wonder if he was ever as wealthy as I thought he was. Maybe he's been marrying for money all these years. And I don't even want to think about his business deals," Tony speculated.

"What are you going to do about it?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I think he was trying to get back on his feet before the wedding so he could keep up the façade. He really likes Ziva. He's actually acting interested in my life for once. If I confront him about this, he probably won't show to the wedding," Tony said thoughtfully.

"Keep what you know to yourself then," Gibbs replied feigning indifference.

"There's not a lot of honesty in that. It wouldn't be a real relationship. Guess it never really has been much of one anyway," Tony disagreed sadly.

"That what you want? To have a real relationship with him?" Gibbs asked.

"We had some good times…once. It was a long time ago, before my mom got sick. He was a great see you for a week in the summer kind of dad. He just sucked at the day to day," Tony explained before asking, "What would you do, Boss?"

"Not my choice to make, Tony," Gibbs said before adding with a hint of sympathy, "Fathers aren't easy."

Gibbs threw some cash onto the table and stood. With a gentle squeeze of Tony's shoulder, he was gone. Tony sat thinking for a long time after Gibbs left. He finally reached a quiet resolution, one Ziva had planted in his head earlier, he realized. With a sigh, Tony went to find a place that would wire money despite the late hour.

* * *

Early Tuesday morning, Gibbs went in search of coffee before meeting his two agents in the hotel lobby. He was surprised to see Anthony Sr. in the coffee shop as well. The other man also had a suitcase.

"Headed home?" Gibbs asked politely before motioning toward one of the tables, "Got a minute to sit?"

"I guess I owe you a thank you for expediting the reward money. I didn't expect it but I won't turn it down," Anthony Sr. told Gibbs with hint of humor.

Gibbs hid his surprise well and merely nodded in reply before speaking, "You know, your son is one of the best young agents I've ever worked with."

"Junior's a good kid," Anthony Sr. acknowledged with a genuinely proud smile.

"Kinda surprised we haven't met before. Did you know Tony almost died of pneumonic plague five years ago? I thought maybe I'd see you then," Gibbs questioned.

"Junior was sick?" Anthony Sr. replied in shock.

"Guess maybe you two don't talk much," Gibbs said intentionally sounding judgmental.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business," Anthony Sr. countered defensively.

"Oh, so you do talk then?" Gibbs replied.

"I should tell you to go to hell but I know Junior thinks the world of you," Anthony Sr. responded clearly offended.

Gibbs gestured apologetically but remained silent. He guessed accurately that much like his son, Anthony Sr. would be unable to do the same.

"Do you have children, Special Agent Gibbs?" Anthony Sr. asked his tone implying being a parent was not as easy.

"Had. A daughter. I won't get the chance to know her as an adult. You have that chance. Talk to your son, Mr. DiNozzo," Gibbs implored quietly.

Anthony Sr. acknowledged Gibbs words with a sympathetic nod and downed the remainder of his coffee. Standing, he reached for his suitcase before turning to Gibbs with a kind smile.

"I understand you're giving the bride away. You _will_ see me in a month," Anthony Sr. promised before leaving.

* * *

"Do I need to separate you two?" Gibbs snapped tired of Ziva and Tony bickering as the three waited at the airport.

The three agents' flight had been delayed due to a mechanical problem with the aircraft. The lobby for the regional carrier was relatively empty. Gibbs sat facing his two agents. He could read the tension in their faces even before the bickering began. The three sat in silence for several minutes before Tony finally spoke.

"Just call him and get it over with. You're going to be in a bad mood until you do."

Ziva looked to Gibbs for confirmation and he nodded in agreement. She checked her watch hoping it would be too late in the evening in Tel Aviv but it was not. With a sigh, she reluctantly opened her phone and put it on speaker. Her eyes implored Tony for his help and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Ziva!" Eli David answered on the first ring.

"Shalom, Papa," Ziva said quietly.

"What is that noise?" Eli asked impatiently in Hebrew.

"I am at the airport. Tony is here with me," Ziva explained so her father would use English, "We have been working in Boston."

"You have some explaining to do…" Eli told his daughter adding a word that Tony assumed must be the Hebrew equivalent of "young lady."

"Please, Papa, I know they are expensive but they are my favorites," Ziva implored in a voice Tony had never heard her use.

"You cannot find a single American flower you like?" Eli barked gruffly.

"It is not the same, Papa. They do not remind me of home," Ziva begged contritely again sounding like someone Tony didn't recognize.

"If you miss home so much why not get married in Tel Aviv?" Eli argued.

"It would be much too expensive for you to fly all my American friends to Israel, Papa," Ziva replied in a voice filled with mock innocence and just a hint of sauciness.

"Ziva!" Eli growled but even Tony could hear the humor in his voice this time.

Thinking he should join the conversation, Tony interjected with wink at Ziva, "Hey, Eli, I'm right there with you on those expensive buttercups. Can't tell you how many times I've had to buy those things in the last six months. But what're you gonna do? She wants what she wants, you know? So, hey, if we like need to split the cost, I'm good with that."

"Hmmm," Eli growled again, "Alright, Ziva, you may have your flowers. But no more exorbitant…."

Eli's was cut off by the sound of urgent voices in the background before he added, "Shalom, my dear."

He hung up abruptly before Ziva or Tony could say anything more.

"That wasn't too bad. I think we got off pretty easy. Boy, he wasn't about to let me pay for anything. That's how you have to handle him. You know, attack his pride a little bit and then…" Tony bragged confidently until Ziva interrupted.

"UUGHH!" she growled in frustration as she attempted to return her cell phone to her backpack and encountered a stuck zipper.

Ziva ultimately threw her phone angrily to the floor then stood and kicked her backpack several times. Fortunately, it was too heavy to become airborne although she did manage to move it a few feet. After giving up on the backpack, she paced agitatedly in the aisle between Gibbs and Tony. The two exchange looks as they waited for her to speak. Finally, she stopped, grew thoughtful, and then addressed to the two waiting men.

"I am…disgusted with myself. This is not about forgiving Eli. I am giving in to my fear and doing what Eli expects of me. And that is…wrong. It is giving him control. He is manipulating me once again. I will not do this. I _cannot_ do this…I do not want to forgive him," Ziva suddenly realized and then added heatedly, "I do not wish to act as if I am someone I am not. I am angry with him and I cannot continue to pretend otherwise."

"Then don't," Gibbs advised with a mixture of amusement and pride.

"But Director Vance…" Ziva began.

"Not your problem," Gibbs interrupted, "Vance can handle Eli."

Although Gibbs said nothing to Ziva, he knew Vance was ready. He and Vance had already discussed how to deal with Eli once Ziva grew strong enough that she refused to placate her father. Gibbs had actually been a little surprised by Vance's stance. It seemed the NCIS director's attitude had changed over the past couple of months.

Eli's made mistakes with his daughter, Vance had said. He asserted that it was Eli's personal problem and Eli needed to be the one to deal with it. Vance further pointed out that Israel needed American allies right now and Eli would not risk jeopardizing the relationship with NCIS. Gibbs wondered if Vance's change of heart wasn't somewhat bolstered by the current political climate. The Obama administration's relationship with Israel was not as amenable as their predecessors' had been.

Ziva looked apprehensively at Tony. She knew he'd been hesitant about her forgiving Eli but he'd also advocated avoiding confrontation whenever possible. Her decision to no longer take the passive aggressive approach to defying Eli made a confrontation inevitable and it would likely happen the week of their wedding. She wondered if Tony was going to try to convince her to elope.

"I'm on your side, Pr…" Tony caught himself just before he used the endearment in front of Gibbs, "No more playing nice with Eli."

Needing to process her emotions, Ziva left Gibbs and Tony a few minutes later to wander the nearby shops until it was time to board their flight. As Tony watched her walk away, he knew he should probably be worried about the prospect of an angry Eli. In this moment, he was too proud of Ziva to care, though. This was his angry, passionate, kick fear in the ass warrior princess and Eli deserved to face her.

"Eli isn't going to know what hit him," Tony joked, "He's about to experience the full wrath of Ziva."

Gibbs just gave Tony a half smile and nodded. Tony grew serious and finally commented.

"She just keeps getting stronger," Tony said with pride, "I think she's made it to the place where she really knows what she deserves and she's going to fight for it."

"Might have something to do with who she's got in her corner," Gibbs told Tony.

"Yea, having the team behind her…," Tony began.

"Wasn't talking about the team, DiNozzo," Gibbs told him gruffly causing Tony to give him a beaming smile.

After a brief pause, Gibbs added, "Bumped into _your_ father this morning."

"Yea, I talked to him last night. It was good. He promised to be at the wedding," Tony told Gibbs.

"Where'd you get the money?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"Honeymoon fund," Tony explained sheepishly realizing Gibbs knew about the fabricated reward.

"Ziva know?" Gibbs wondered.

"Yea, she gave me the idea. She says she wants to go back to that resort in Virginia for our honeymoon," Tony explained with a shrug and a smile, "She's in my corner, too."


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Yet again I am apologizing for the amount of time between updates. I truly appreciate the reviews and pm's encouraging me to continue. The job issues that caused the delay are likely to be around for some time but I have no intention of abandoning this story. The updates may be sporadic at times, though.

I have had an internal debate for several days about whether to post this chapter or skip to the wedding week. In my mind, this chapter is important to the future of the story for a variety of reasons, though. I also think it is realistic as to how someone heals from a trauma like Ziva faced. Emotionally, people heal slowly and gradually. They reach a point where they think they are over it and then suffer a set back. New triggers arise and buried emotions surface. It's all part of the journey.

This chapter is a little long but I wanted the next one to begin the day Ziva's family arrives for the wedding. Wedding goodness coming soon…

* * *

_Late evening, Monday, June 7…_

Tony collapsed on top of Ziva and started to roll to her side intending to keep his weight off of her. She pressed her hands into his low back and stopped him.

"Stay," she commanded.

"This can't be comfortable," Tony observed puzzled by her request.

They'd ended up in bed as soon as they'd eaten and unpacked. Tony had been surprised when Ziva had pulled him down over her and waited expectantly. After her angry outburst earlier in the day, he'd expected her to take control and ride him. Instead, she had wanted him to make love to her and now she wanted to be buried beneath him.

"I need to feel your covering tonight, my love," she admitted softly with no embarrassment.

Tony wondered if he'd ever reach the point where a vulnerable Ziva didn't fill him with awe. He dipped his chin and trailed feather light kisses across her collar bone.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly against her skin.

Ziva took a few moments to revel in the tender care of her beloved before allowing her thoughts to turn to the events of the day.

"I will confront Eli with my anger and he will dismiss it as nothing. He will not acknowledge that it is justified. It is what I must do but I fear it. I am afraid I will forget I no longer need to earn his love," Ziva shared quietly.

"Not going to happen. You're too strong for that," Tony assured her with a proud smile, "Besides, you aren't going to face him alone."

"I know that I will have your support, my love," Ziva acknowledged accompanied by a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony fought to stay focused on the conversation. It became a bit fuzzy as Ziva shifted beneath him and trailed her lips across his jaw line and down his neck. He had something important to say. What was it? Oh, yea.

"Princess, look at me," Tony commanded and waited for Ziva's eyes to meet his, "You won't be alone with Eli. Period. And you don't confront him about anything unless I'm with you. Or Gibbs. Those are the rules."

"_Rules_, Tony?" Ziva replied in a hard voice but, surprisingly, she made no move to push him off of her.

Encouraged that she hadn't shoved him aside or cursed at him in Hebrew, Tony continued resolutely, "I'm not questioning your strength and I trust you but you said I could guard your heart. You gave me the right so I'm taking control. I'm setting the boundaries here. Eli doesn't get the privilege of being alone with my wife. Not unless he proves to me that he can be trusted not to hurt you again and I don't see that happening."

Although Ziva chafed against what she considered to be an unnecessary amount of protection, there was a part of her that felt a huge measure of relief. She would not confront Eli alone. And Tony had given her an out. She could easily pretend that her compliance with this rule was meant only to boost Tony's ego while having the simultaneous benefit of irritating Eli. Ziva did not have to admit she needed or even wanted protection from her father.

"I am not your wife _yet_, Tony," Ziva sassed back but her teasing grin told Tony she had capitulated to his judgment.

"You're still mine to protect," Tony growled with mock arrogance.

Tony grinned as Ziva feigned irritation and disgust with his assertion. Sighing a few moments later, he grew more serious. Ziva had been open with her feelings about facing father. He owed her the same.

"Boss figured it out about the fake reward. Guess he talked to Senior this morning," Tony revealed, "Feels kind of like I'm bribing my own father to come to my wedding. It's really going to suck if he doesn't show."

"I do not think he will disappoint you this time," Ziva assured him before asking, "What did Gibbs say about the reward?"

"Just wanted to know where the money came from and if you knew about it. Last night he said fathers aren't easy. That's practically a sympathy card and flowers coming from him. I think he gets the hard relationship with your dad thing," Tony surmised.

"Gibbs _gets_ a lot of things," Ziva observed before adding softly, "I have made a decision about the remainder of Tali's money. It would be wise to use it for a house but it is not what Tali would have done. I wish to be unselfish in her honor."

As Ziva explained her idea, Tony nodded in agreement. It was the right choice even if it meant they waited longer for their dream house.

* * *

"Good work, Abs," Gibbs complimented his forensic scientist Thursday morning.

Gibbs studied Abby with concern. She had presented her findings on their new case with less than her normal exuberance. Considering Abby had just handed him an airtight case against their primary suspect, Gibbs expected her to be overjoyed. He quickly called DiNozzo and ordered him to take Ziva and pick up the criminal in question.

Turning back to Abby, he bluntly asked her, "Something bothering you?"

"Sheldon's really nice, Gibbs," Abby replied her whiny voice almost masking her genuine concern.

"If you like teenage geeks," Gibbs smirked but without intending unkindness.

"Gibbs!" Abby admonished, "That's just it. He's got no social skills. What if…"

"He'll be fine, Abs," Gibbs interrupted, "If he's as good as you say he is, he'll be a hero."

"A hero no one can ever know anything about since he isn't officially doing anything," Abby muttered grouchily before adding, "I don't like lying to everyone. It never ends well."

"It was your idea," Gibbs reminded her.

"Romantic interest Sheldon is a good distraction from working on a top secret project for Mossad Sheldon," Abby admitted saying Mossad in a dramatic whisper.

Gibbs wasn't surprised by Abby's concern for the boy genius. The kid had obviously gotten under her skin. Abby was much too compassionate and tender hearted not to care about him. Gibbs spoke the truth about not being worried, though. This kid was the only one who could redeem a project which would be the pinnacle of Eli David's career. Mossad would treat Sheldon Lewinsky like King David himself. They could not afford to do otherwise.

* * *

"Wow," Ashlynn said, "Gotta love those ah-ha moments."

Ashlynn and Ziva had gathered at the Cooper's kitchen table Thursday evening to finalize more wedding details. They had spent more time socializing than planning, however. Ashlynn had just learned of Ziva's conversation with Eli the previous Monday and the revelations that had resulted from it.

"Are your nightmares getting any better? I can never tell if you're tired from work or from not sleeping," Ashlynn asked with concern a few minutes later.

Ziva did not respond immediately and the two women were interrupted by a small voice in the doorway.

"Mommy?" Aidan whispered and then sniffed.

"Come here, sweet pea," Ashlynn encouraged pulling her small son into her lap and cuddling him close.

If it had been Gracie, Ashlynn would have assumed this was a bedtime stalling tactic. However, Aidan was normally her easy going, compliant child. He rarely left his bed once he was down for the night.

"What's wrong, little man?" Ashlynn asked once Aidan settled a bit.

"I can't sleep," Aidan explained sadly.

"Why not?" Ashlynn questioned but Aidan merely shrugged in response.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ziva wondered sympathetically but Aidan shook his head.

"Did you see a monster in your room? If so, I will squash it for you," Ziva joked eliciting a fleeting grin followed by another negative head shake from the boy.

"I'm sad. I miss Daddy," Aidan finally whispered, "But I'm not gonna cry cause I'm a big boy."

"Well, do you remember what Miss Spider told Spinner? It's okay to cry when you have bad feelings inside you. Sometimes they just need to come out like the rain comes out of the clouds," Ashlynn said gently, "I cry sometimes when I miss Daddy."

"I want a real Daddy good night," Aidan lamented before pressing his face into Ashlynn's shoulder and letting the tears flow.

"Oh, baby," Ashlynn sighed as she struggled not to cry with him and instead wrapped her arms tightly around her heartbroken little boy.

"Guess what?" Ashlynn told Aidan as his tears began to slow, "Tomorrow, Daddy will be here to say good night. For real, not on the computer."

"Tomorrow is Friday?" Aidan asked excitedly, "Can I go pick Daddy up at the airport? And watch the airplanes? Please?"

"I don't know," Ashlynn teased, "If you don't get some sleep, you might be too tired to stay up that late tomorrow."

"I'm going to sleep _right now_," Aidan assured her as he scrambled off her lap to run toward the door before turning back, "Thank you for finding my rainbow, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, little man," Ashlynn replied fondly, "Good night."

"I wish you could all be together," Ziva empathized once Aidan was out of earshot.

"It really hasn't been that bad. The weekends help a lot. And it's almost over. One of the hardest lessons I've had to learn as a parent is that you can't fix everything. Sometimes they learn more from what you teach them about the hard stuff. That was a good teachable moment," Ashlynn explained.

"You want him to learn not to suppress his emotions and to verbalize his feelings," Ziva realized.

"Yea, I'm probably hyper sensitive to it because I was taught to put on a happy face all the time and pretend everything was okay when it was really horrible. That's what my mother did. I'm not blaming her but sometimes I wonder…what if we had been honest? Would my dad have been forced to get the help he obviously needed?" Ashlynn shared.

"Miss Spider?" Ziva queried.

"It's this cartoon Gracie likes about a mother spider and all her adopted insect kids. We were watching it the day after one of my counselling appointments and I was totally impressed. The little beetle had a broken leg and couldn't play. He was really sad but he refused to cry," Ashlynn explained.

"And the clouds and rainbow?" Ziva asked almost as if she were in interrogation.

Ashlynn was puzzled by Ziva's curiosity. Instinctively, Ashlynn knew it meant something to her friend, though, so she continued without questioning.

"That was the analogy the mother spider used to explain why it's okay to cry. She said the noises storm clouds make are all the bad feelings they are holding inside. The rain is when the clouds let the bad feelings out. She told the little insect that she knew it helped the clouds to cry sometimes because afterwards they feel so much better that they usually make a rainbow. I thought it was a pretty cool way to get kids to understand their emotions in their own terms," Ashlynn explained.

"My nightmares continue to grow worse," Ziva revealed softly, "Tony believes it is because I intend to confront Eli."

"What do you believe?" Ashlynn asked gently.

"I do not know. I only wish they would stop," Ziva replied wearily.

Ashlynn longed for the words to help her friend but settled for empathy instead.

Ziva pondered the wisdom of the children's cartoon as yet another nightmare woke her in the wee hours Friday morning. Although Ziva continued to deny it, a storm was brewing in her heart. She buried the knowledge of the torrential downpour that needed to come and attempted to force sleep to return to her once again.

* * *

_Sunday, June 13…_

Ziva slipped quietly into Gibbs basement Sunday morning. It was Father's Day and as she had anticipated, Gibbs was not home. She quickly laid an envelope on his work table and turned to leave. She was surprised by the basement door opening just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Gibbs descended slowly dressed in a suit and tie.

"I am sorry. I intended to be gone before you returned. I did not mean to disturb you on this day," Ziva explained hesitantly trying to mask the heartbreaking sympathy she felt for him.

"Need something, Ziva?" Gibbs asked in a weary voice that made him seem twenty years older.

"No…I left…there is something for you," Ziva told him as she pointed to the envelope on the table.

Ziva stood nervously at the base of the stairs as Gibbs crossed to the table and reached for the envelope. Her heart dropped when he picked it up. She had never intended to be facing him when he read the words written inside.

Gibbs said nothing but intently examined the envelope prompting Ziva to explain awkwardly, "This will not…I know that we cannot give you comfort on a day like this. I am sorry. For all that you have lost."

Ziva grew wretchedly unsure as Gibbs's silence became more prolonged and finally she told him, "I will leave you alone now but I will think of you often today."

Gibbs barely heard Ziva close the door. He sighed deeply. It had been a difficult morning. He had risen and dressed as he would to attend church but he had not been present for a holiday service since losing his family. It was much too painful a reminder. This day was one of the worst. Since Kelly's first Father's Day, Shannon had made a big deal out of celebrating him. Today he had celebrated by placing flowers next to cold hard stone.

Sighing, Gibbs used his knife to slice open the envelope. It did not contain a traditional Father's Day card. In fact, it was not a greeting card at all but a folded note card with a picture of wild flowers on the front cover. He suspected it was part of Ziva's personal stationary. When he opened it, a second smaller card fell out. He let the smaller card rest on the work table as he slowly read the hand written message inside the larger card.

_We will not wish you a happy Father's Day because we know that cannot be. Our gift to you today is small but your gift to us has been great and costly. You have shown us what a true father is supposed to be. Semper Fi, Ziva and Tony._

Gibbs stared intently at the note for several long moments. Abruptly, he sat it down and reached for the second card. Through a slight blur of unshed tears he began to read the words.

**Semper Fi Fund**

Has received a donation in memory of

_Shannon and Kelly Gibbs_

Gibbs suspected that the foundation established to help wounded marines and their families now had the remainder of Tali's money.

Sighing again, Gibbs reached into the drawer of his work table and pulled out a different greeting card. This one had arrived in the mail the day before. It was not a Father's Day card either but instead the sentiment was more along the lines of "Thinking of You." It was simply signed _I love you, Abby._ She had sent one every year since learning of the family he had lost. The first year she sent it to Mike Franks's address and Gibbs had assumed it was an attempt to draw him home. Another came again the next year and every year after that, though.

Ziva was wrong. They could bring him comfort. This makeshift family could never replace what he had lost but they did ease his pain slightly. Perhaps someday he would find the strength to tell them so.

* * *

_Tuesday, June 22…_

Tony lunged for Ziva and grabbed her around the waist from behind as Gibbs deftly moved between her and the suspect. She continued to rage indiscernibly in Arabic as Tony held her tightly and attempted to drag her from the interrogation room. Gibbs was forced to turn and face the arrogant Iraqi man who continued to taunt Ziva.

"Ziva, out! You… sit down and shut up!" Gibbs yelled sounding like an infuriated drill sergeant.

"Your agent cannot control her temper," the arrogant man smirked as he dropped nonchalantly into the chair, "She is easily angered by a simple name."

Gibbs leaned down and spoke quietly into the man's ear, "Doesn't take much to piss me off either. And there wasn't anything simple about it."

In one swift move, Ziva broke free of Tony's hold as soon they entered the hallway causing him to clutch his arm in pain. Completely consumed by her anger, Ziva remained oblivious to Tony's possible injury.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Tony yelled as he rubbed his wrist and winced, "You went after him for no good reason…"

"I had a reason," Ziva growled with a voice still several decibels above normal and a hardened expression on her face.

"Suspects taunt us all the time, Ziva," Tony shot back.

Ziva spun around to advance on Tony and the rage in her eyes forced him to retreat until his back hit the wall.

"Hey, Tony, you alright?" Tim interjected as the noise in the hall drew him from the observation room, "Ziva?"

Tim eyed Ziva warily and waited for Tony to respond. The senior agent waited a few moments to make sure he didn't want to accept Tim's unspoken offer of back up. This was the closest Tony had seen Ziva come to a flash back and it rattled him. Finally, Tony spoke.

"Just a little domestic violence, Probie. None of your business. Better get back in there where it's safe," he responded facetiously as he continued to watch Ziva with caution.

Ziva's eyes began to focus on Tony cradling his wrist and her expression slowly changed from one of anger to horror as her eyes clouded with shame. Tony was quick to reassure her.

"It's no worse than anything you've done when we've sparred. Just caught me off guard, that's all. I got complacent when you let me drag you out of there," he asserted as he rotated his hand without wincing to prove his point, "Seriously, Ziva, suspects taunt us all the time. What the hell set you off?"

"I had a reason," Ziva whispered desperately now becoming more panicked than enraged.

"Okay," Tony agreed softly as he reached out and pulled Ziva into his arms.

When he was certain she had calmed, Tony guided Ziva to the door that led to the stairwell. He pushed her in ahead of him and gestured toward the steps that led up to the next floor. Ziva dropped onto the second step and covered her face with her hands. Tony sat close but left enough room to turn and look into her eyes.

"Tell me," he ordered quietly.

"He used that word…the one Saleem…and his accent, it was like…," Ziva attempted to explain as she lowered her hands from her face.

"Rafiq?" Tony asked.

"No. One of the others. One who very much enjoyed taunting me. He was one of the ones who held me when Saleem…it was not only then. He often assisted Saleem in interrogating me. He enjoyed being cruel. He would call through the window into my cell also. Throw stones at me if I did not respond. It amused him if I became angry. He was like a juvenile boy tormenting an animal in a cage," Ziva recalled bitterly.

Tony felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He fought the rising bile in his throat upon hearing his princess compared to a caged animal. He searched for something, anything to say to ease her pain. Ultimately, Tony settled for silence and pulled her against his chest. She was still resting there when Gibbs opened the door.

Tony jumped to his feet and quickly stood between Ziva and Gibbs. His eyes pleaded with his boss to be merciful.

"She had a reason, Boss," Tony whispered urgently.

"Go get Ducky to look at your arm, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied quietly but with unmistakable authority.

"McTattle's gonna pay," Tony muttered as he turned to look over his shoulder at Ziva.

When she nodded, Tony departed for autopsy hoping his trust in Gibbs would be well placed.

Ziva watched Gibbs nervously as she waited for a harsh reprimand that never came. Instead, he remained silent and took Tony's place on the step next to her. He observed his agent closely noting the circles under her eyes had deepened again. Over the last few weeks her face had gradually begun to wear the same strained, worried expression that she'd had prior to becoming a U.S. citizen. The easy answer would be to attribute it to the upcoming visit of her father but Gibbs knew there was more to it.

"That word he used, that what set you off?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Yes but there is more. He resembles one of Saleem's men. His accent, appearance, everything about him is similar. And that man…he was one of the worst," Ziva revealed before apologizing, "I should have told you I could not face him."

"I should've have seen it and kept you out of there," Gibbs admitted before intentionally goading her, "Duck was worried when you came back. Told him you'd talk when you were ready. That might've been a mistake, too."

"I talk to Tony!" Ziva protested before adding, "And Lucy and Abby as well."

"You tell them what you have to and nothing more just like you did with that shrink. It's going to take more than that to get the nightmares to go away," Gibbs told her pointedly.

"So that is to be my punishment then? You are going to force me to talk to someone. Tell them how I _feel_," Ziva replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't need to. You'll know when you're ready," Gibbs decided confusing Ziva.

Ziva watched him as he rose to his feet. Turning, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and observed her sadly.

"You got lucky, Ziva. Coulda really hurt him," Gibbs told her before whispering, "Door's open when you're ready."

Ziva fought the nausea that enveloped her when she realized Gibbs had not been referring to the suspect. I could have injured the man I love, she thought despairingly.

* * *

Tony lay staring at a sleeping Ziva Tuesday night. She had finally drifted off to a fitful rest after he had reassured her for the tenth time that his wrist did not hurt. Ducky had agreed that it was fine. Tony suspected the minor injury was not the primary reason he had been ordered to autopsy. Gibbs had intended for Ziva to realize how close she had come to physically hurting Tony and it had worked. Giving Tony a chance to get Ducky's counsel had been the secondary purpose of the visit.

Tony was relieved Gibbs had not assigned Ziva to desk duty or given her any type of formal reprimand since she had not actually made contact with the suspect. He doubted their boss would allow her back into interrogation with any Arabic speaking male suspects for awhile, though. Ziva had been extremely quiet for the remainder of the day and Tony had not pushed. He wanted to give her time before they talked. He needed to process his conversation with Ducky as well.

"_It isn't as simple as a broken bone you can fix. I'm sure you mean well and your comfort helps but you are simply going to have to let her experience this pain, my dear boy. She has denied it far too long," Ducky admonished him._

"_She has been experiencing the pain, Ducky. For months already. And she's told me things, you know, the worst things that happened. And she's even _cried_…okay, she's only cried a little but this is Ziva we're talking about. She was getting _better_," Tony protested before adding sadly, "She was happy before the nightmares started. I just don't get it. Why the setback now?"_

_Ducky sighed, "I am not implying that she is unhappy per se, Anthony. The human brain is fascinating in its response to trauma. Quite often it simply shuts away emotion to be dealt with later when the trauma is not so acute. Ziva is simply facing more of the emotions she has stored away from last summer. It is best for her to express it. She must begin to talk about how she felt, how she feels now. The alternative is…"_

"_Ending up like Gibbs," Tony finished for him._

"_I was going to say the alternative is becoming emotionally detached and closed off," Ducky admonished with a smirk._

"_Same thing," Tony replied with a small grin. _

It was almost midnight when Tony awoke to Ziva tossing and turning from yet another nightmare. A few minutes later she slipped quietly out of bed.

"Gibbs," was all she said and she was gone.

* * *

Gibbs stood next to his workbench carefully studying the quilt rack in front of him. Sanding and staining were the only tasks left to be done and he was pleased with the results so far. Gibbs had promised Ducky he would make the shelf with the wooden rod as his contribution to the chuppah for Tony and Ziva. It would enable them to display the quilt of well wishes as a wall hanging after their wedding.

Gibbs had been working for over an hour when he heard his basement door open. Without looking up, he knew the footsteps belonged to Ziva. He nodded a silent greeting when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Were it not for the expression on Ziva's face, Gibbs would have been amused by the Ohio State Buckeyes lounge pants and matching fitted t-shirt Ziva wore with her running shoes.

Ziva stopped once her feet reached the basement floor. Steeling himself for the emotional conversation he knew was coming, Gibbs pulled the empty stool next to him back from the work bench and patted the seat. He waited patiently as Ziva hesitantly walked over to him and obeyed his request.

Ziva sat silently for a few moments as her fingers drew Hebrew symbols in the saw dust on Gibbs's work table. The final one matched the necklace Tony had given her. Finally, Gibbs realized Ziva was not going to find the courage to talk without prompting from him.

"Nightmares bad tonight?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly as he continued to sand the wood in front of him.

"Yes, they grow worse with every passing week," Ziva acknowledged reluctantly before explaining, "Tony believes they are because Eli's visit is approaching but I am not certain. I dream of the things Saleem and his men did. Often, Eli watches and then dismisses it as nothing."

Her words were telling but Gibbs sensed there was more.

"If it's not Eli then what is it?" Gibbs questioned his tone conveying that answering was an unmistakable order, one she would be compelled to obey.

"Fearing Eli is the simple answer. It is more complicated. Sometimes you are there as well," Ziva revealed clearly distressed, "You acknowledge what is happening. You appear sad but you simply shake your head and walk away."

Gibbs had expected the words but they still stung. It was not because Ziva did not trust him. He knew she did. The fact that she felt safe enough in their relationship to be this honest was all the proof he needed. No, this was painful for Gibbs because he was forced to once again face what he had avoided for the last nine months. He'd underestimated Eli David and Ziva had suffered as a result.

Ziva misunderstood Gibbs's silence and rushed to explain, "My dreams are not real. Fear is not rational and the way I feel does not reflect the truth. I know you did not intend for me to end up in Somalia when you left me behind in Tel Aviv. I know you will not abandon me now."

Feelings do not always reflect the truth, Gibbs thought sardonically although he said nothing aloud. Rescuing Ziva and witnessing the aftermath of her ordeal made Gibbs feel as if he had failed to protect another daughter. The truth was there had been little he could have done to keep either Kelly or Ziva from harm. Acknowledging that truth made him powerless, though, so he refused to accept it. Feeling responsible was painful but at least guilt was a familiar pain. It was one he had carried for years.

"You needed to say it. Don't have to try to sugar coat it, Ziva," Gibbs told her finally in a matter of fact voice as he continued to sand the wood.

Ziva was surprised that Gibbs did not appear upset by her admission. His stoicism worried her, though. She had anticipated anger but had hoped for a denial. She needed reassurance. Perhaps coming to him had been a mistake. His offer to walk her down the aisle had given her confidence as had his invitation earlier today. He is going to push me away again, Ziva thought sadly.

Watching Ziva carefully, Gibbs swallowed slowly and made a decision. Ziva was alive and here and she was hurting. Reaching up, he pulled his cell phone from one of the overhead jars and laid it on the table in front of her.

"Sat right where you are now. Just like that," Gibbs told her and waited for her to make the connection.

"You waited for me to call and ask to come home but I never did. You were disappointed and hurt because you thought I had a choice," Ziva acknowledged staring down at the work bench in shame.

"Yea," Gibbs admitted honestly before adding, "Sat there until I realized I'd underestimated Eli. That's when I stopped waiting and started looking."

Gibbs's willingness to acknowledge not only his misjudgement of Eli but his own hurt brought Ziva the comfort she needed. It also forced her to a realization she was desperately attempting to reject. It seemed there was much to be learned from a simple children's cartoon. Although she continued to fight it, Ziva knew a storm was rapidly approaching.

When Ziva didn't respond and continued to try to avoid looking at him, Gibbs mistook it for a need for further reassurance.

"I won't underestimate him again, Ziver," Gibbs finally promised his voice rough with emotion.

"I know this!" Ziva spat angrily, "You will protect me. Tony will protect me. I am strong enough and wise enough to protect myself now. I know _all_ of this yet my nightmares continue."

Ziva's eyes filled with anguish as she struggled to maintain control.

"You're hurting," Gibbs pushed when he could see that Ziva was beginning to face the truth.

"Yes," Ziva agreed.

Gibbs just stared and waited for her to continue. He knew shutting out the memories and the emotions associated with them had been the key to Ziva's survival. Until now, she had faced only what was necessary to function in her daily life and to progress her relationship with Tony. The rest she had hidden even from herself over the past year. It was time for her to let go of all of it. It wasn't going to happen easily but it was necessary.

"Learned the hard way that time's not enough…," Gibbs revealed reluctantly.

It was all he could say but it sufficed.

"I did not expect to continue to feel this way. I want to forget the things that happened to me and focus on the good in my life…," Ziva stopped as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Having one can't erase the other. Doesn't work like that," Gibbs told her with a wisdom born of personal experience.

When Ziva finally began to speak again her voice was soft but filled with courage.

"When I asked to be allowed back onto the team, it was my only hope. Now I know I am loved. I hope for many things but my pain continues," Ziva confessed and a few tears once again trailed quietly down her cheeks as she forced herself to continue, "This time of year…the memories…I think about the things Saleem and his men did and I cannot make it stop. I remember how it felt to wish for the release of death."

"It's in there, Ziver. Can't change that. Only choice is to let it out," Gibbs urged tenderly as he reached for her shoulders.

"No…I will lose control. I will not…be able to stop," Ziva choked out continuing to shake her head even as she began to lose the battle to keep from crying.

"You're strong enough now. Let go," Gibbs whispered into her hair as he pulled her to his chest and his hands guided her head to rest against his shoulder before adding roughly, "I've got you."

Gibbs held Ziva as giant sobs began to rack her slender frame. He was certain it was the first time in nine months that she had allowed herself to truly and deeply grieve for all that had been done to her. It was heart breaking to hear it and Gibbs knew Tony was too tender to ever push her to this point. Tony's first instinct would always be to comfort Ziva before she could reach this level of pain. Once again, Gibbs had to be the one to make the hard choice.

Gibbs was not a man given to empty platitudes and he let his presence be Ziva's only comfort until her tears were spent. He had no idea how long she cried. Even as her sobs finally quieted, Ziva was reluctant to pull away. It wasn't that she felt embarrassed or vulnerable. No, she felt safe. She finally felt a father's love and she did not want it to end. Eventually both her phone and Gibbs's phone chirped within a few moments of one another. Knowing it was likely Tony, she forced herself to leave the warmth of Gibbs's arms.

"Tony worries," Ziva told Gibbs with a sniff and a sheepish smile before opening her phone.

"Good man," Gibbs returned with a kind expression as she typed a reply to Tony's text message.

"Tony knows a little about my time in Somalia. He listens. He comforts me and he makes me feel safe again but this…tonight…this would have been much too difficult for him," Ziva acknowledged her voice still rough from crying.

Gibbs merely nodded in agreement. He did not want to upset Ziva by telling her it had been hard for him as well. Gibbs was also a bit surprised by the ease with which she admitted revelling in Tony's comfort and protection. It hit Gibbs then how quickly he had been able to get Ziva to give into her pain tonight. If she kept this up, they were going to have to stop thinking of her as their emotionless warrior. It had never really been the truth and Gibbs knew that better than anyone. The truth was that Ziva was finally developing the maturity and strength to stop burying the emotions she'd always had.

After a moment, Gibbs picked up the forgotten sand paper and began to smooth the quilt rack once more intending for Ziva to focus on it as well. He was rewarded with a genuine but still slightly watery smile.

"This is for our chuppah, yes? Will you stain it to match my piano?" Ziva asked hopefully as she wiped away a few remaining tears.

Ziva went on to describe how she dreamed of a family room with her piano in the corner and the chuppah hanging on the wall beside it. Her tone made her words an endearing entreaty and her red rimmed, swollen eyes held a measure of joyful expectation. It was a stark contrast to her desperate plea to be reinstated to the team nine months ago.

As Ziva waited for his answer with sweetly pleading eyes, Gibbs was tempted to teasingly accuse her of imitating Abby. He could see Ziva was absolutely sincere, though. There was no hint of the phoniness she had used with Eli when she had bargained for her wildflowers. Her request was as innocent as a child asking her father to please put a band aid on her injury. There was no way Gibbs would ever consider denying her. He would go to the ends of the earth if needed to obtain more of the stain he'd used on her piano. Fortunately, it would only require a trip to the hardware store.

"Whatever you want, Ziver," Gibbs assured her dropping a soft kiss into her hair.

Ziva left a few minutes later when her phone chirped a second time. Gibbs could only shake his head once again at Tony's protectiveness and Ziva's easy acceptance of it. As the door closed behind Ziva, Gibbs allowed himself to think of Kelly for a moment. Was this the bittersweet joy he was missing by not having the privilege of watching his lost daughter fall in love?

* * *

Tony opened the door as soon as he heard Ziva insert her key into the lock. He could see that she had cried. Judging by her red and swollen eyes, she had cried hard for a long time. Tony could not remember a time he had ever known her to do that. When she cried in front of him it was because a few determined tears won a hard fought battle to escape her eyes. It was usually over as quickly as it had begun. Tony pulled Ziva tightly into his arms and waited for her to speak.

"He was a father tonight, Tony. He was the father I needed him to be," she told him.

It was two more days after that before Ziva and Tony really talked about what had transpired in Gibbs's basement that night. Ziva lay sprawled on Tony this time as his fingers gently caressed the soft skin of her back.

"You've slept a lot better the last couple of nights," Tony observed quietly.

"Yes," Ziva agreed softly.

"What did you mean when you said Gibbs was the father you needed him to be?" Tony asked.

"He acknowledged my feelings and shared his own as well. It was not an easy conversation for him," Ziva explained.

"Is that why you cried like that?" Tony wondered.

"I cried because it needed to happen… because it had not happened yet… not like that. Gibbs knew it was necessary. Perhaps I did also but it was easier to believe the dreams were about fearing Eli," Ziva admitted reluctantly.

"Should I have known?" Tony asked hesitantly not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"It is not that he knows me better than you, my love," Ziva assured him with a sigh, "He makes the hard choices of a loving father. That is not what I need from you."

"What do you need from me?" Tony wondered his voice continuing to reveal his insecurity.

"This," Ziva whispered softly against his skin as she held him tightly, "You are proud when I am strong. You want me to truly be your partner…your equal. You are only a little bit intimidated when I kick ass…"

"Don't forget turned on. Watching you kick ass is hot," Tony interrupted teasingly.

Ziva ignored Tony's response and continued seriously, "All of my life I have been forced to be strong. I could not show emotion or weakness but you give me that freedom and do not think less of me for it. It is difficult to explain but it is as if you love every part of me whether I am an assassin or a princess or neither of those things. I can be feminine in a way I never could with anyone else because I know I will not lose your respect. I can trust you."

"Oh, yea, I definitely love every part of you," Tony smirked as his fingers drifted down to skirt across her hip.

Ziva rolled her eyes but waited silently knowing Tony would grow serious once he determined what he wished to say.

"You say showing emotion and weakness together like they are the same thing. They're not, you know," Tony reminded her.

"That is something we are both learning, yes?" Ziva told him before sighing again, "I wish there were not so many bad days. I understand now what Ashlynn meant when she said it was not fair that James was stuck dealing with her past. You do not deserve this, my love."

"You're right. This thing with us is completely unfair to me. I finally feel loved for the first time in my life. I'm completely miserable," Tony replied sarcastically.

Ziva merely rolled her eyes again. Tony's reaction was just as she had expected. She knew he wanted to be with her despite the baggage from her past. She felt the same about him.

"You need to talk about more of it, Princess," Tony whispered softly finally becoming serious, "Maybe not about the stuff that happened but about how it felt…how you feel now. You don't have to pretend to be happy if you're still hurting. Cry again if you need to. I can be the one to…"

Ziva immediately recoiled in anger and pulled away, "You are so jealous you…"

Ziva's rant had barely begun before the look of tender concern and sadness in Tony's eyes stopped her. There was no hint of jealousy in his expression.

"I am sorry," Ziva told him contritely.

"You should be," he teased lovingly, "I'm trying to practice being a supportive husband. You know, meeting your emotional needs and all that crap."

Ziva gave him a look of mock frustration before returning to her favorite position with her head on his chest.

"Tonight I need to focus on the reasons my life is good. The bad can wait," Ziva told him with determination.

"How about a little of both?" Tony proposed, "So, I'm thinking you're right and my dad is probably going to show to the wedding.

"That is good," Ziva acknowledged.

"Eli will be there too. Even if he was planning to skip before, he'll come once he sees that you don't want him there. I know, that's bad," Tony agreed as Ziva's expression hardened, "So, I've been thinking about how we should handle it and I've got an idea. A unity candle."

"What?" Ziva asked completely confused.

"It's a wedding tradition, Ziva. The parents…," Tony began in a condescending tone.

"I know what a unity candle is, Tony. I fail to see how that addresses the issue of Eli attending our wedding," Ziva responded clearly irritated.

"I'm thinking he's going to expect a role in the actual ceremony. In a Jewish wedding, our parents would walk each of us down the aisle, right? Since we've decided I'm walking with Lucy and you're walking with Gibbs, we can tell Eli that we are doing…I don't know…the American thing… maybe the Christian thing…something like that. So we'll tell him that he and my dad are lighting the individual candles at the beginning instead of walking with us. Then, when we light our candle together and put out the candles they lit, it'll be symbolic. Like we are extinguishing the past before we start our future together. It sounded better in my head," Tony finished weakly.

"Extinguishing the past before we begin our future sounds perfect, my love," Ziva assured him before admitting softly, "I wish removing the memories was as simple as extinguishing a candle."

"Yea, me too," Tony agreed while wondering if he should say what he was really thinking, "You needed time to heal before you could really start dealing with everything. You're not reliving memories right now as much as feeling things for the first time. You have to give yourself permission to do that. That's what I meant when I said I'm here if you need to cry again. You know, _really_ cry."

This time Ziva understood that Tony's words were motivated by his care and concern for her. She snuggled tighter into his embrace and spoke softly.

"It is ironic, yes? It is the strength and the happiness from having your love that has brought me to the place where I can truly experience the pain…" Ziva's voice faded and she trusted Tony to fill in the remainder of her thought.

Ziva struggled to find the words to express what she was feeling. A few tears escaped and she knew Tony would be surprised by the reason. They were prompted by a mixture of joy and vulnerability rather than sadness and pain.

"You have changed my life," Ziva whispered softly, "I do not know if you understand what you have done. It is not just that you rescued me from Saleem. I was a prisoner long before I was captured in Somalia. You have destroyed the walls that imprisoned my heart. Your smile, your honesty, your trustworthiness…even your childishness…you have become my heart's safe haven."

Wordlessly, Tony gently shifted Ziva until she lay beneath him and her eyes were staring directly into his. His previous insecurity was completely forgotten upon hearing her words and his heart soared with love for her. Although they had come together in a heated rush just an hour earlier, Tony knew that was not what Ziva needed now. He was determined to give her a tangible demonstration of the depth of his love, though.

As Ziva's body was pleasured by Tony's slow, tender touch, her aching heart was soothed by the whispered promises that accompanied it. He would always cherish and protect her. She would be treasured above all else in his life. He would live every day amazed by her beauty and strength. His love for her would be eternal.

Ziva awoke early the next morning to an empty bed. The smell of coffee assured her she was not alone, though. She found Tony sitting at the kitchen table, coffee cup in hand, staring intently at a notepad. He rose quickly to pour a cup for her as well and watched nervously as she picked up the paper he had been studying.

"I wrote our wedding vows. It's not original or anything. I just rewrote one of the examples in that stuff from the cantor," Tony told her nervously, "I mean, you said that could be my thing since I'm the one who cares about saying them out loud but, you know, if you don't like…"

Ziva's eyes filled as she read a beautiful summation of the promises that Tony had whispered so tenderly the night before.

"That's a yes," Tony oozed confidently after seeing her reaction.

Tony's smug, teasing grin put a rapid end to Ziva's tears.

"Admit it, Princess. They're _good,"_ Tony said drawing out the last word before adding arrogantly, "And you didn't think I could do it. You thought I only cared about the honeymoon."


	42. Chapter 42

_Almost midnight, Monday, July 5…_

"Tony! Wake up," Ziva demanded impatiently her tear choked voice filled with frustration.

When Ziva continued to get no response from her soundly sleeping fiancé, she elbowed his ribs mercilessly until he stirred.

"Hmmm…is time to get up?" Tony mumbled groggily struggling to become fully awake.

"What?" Tony finally asked more coherently after adjusting to being roused unexpectedly.

"I had a nightmare. You did not wake up," Ziva explained her tone now indignant.

"You usually say that's a good thing," Tony teased gently but his confusion was evident for a few moments before his face broke into a smug smile.

"What?" Ziva groused able to see Tony's grin by the glow of the night light from across the room.

"You woke me up just so I could hold you, didn't you? Am I right? Admit it, you want me to comfort you," Tony asserted treating the fact that Ziva was crying as if it were perfectly normal and just another opportunity to tease her.

"You are more comforting when you do not talk," Ziva complained although she offered no resistance as Tony pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

In reality, Tony was saddened by the dampness he felt on Ziva's cheek as she laid her head against his bare chest. She had been crying easily over the past two weeks since that night in Gibbs's basement. They both knew it was necessary and healthy but that did not make it any less difficult to endure. It also added to Ziva's anxiety about the upcoming week. Tony knew she feared losing control of her emotions with Eli. Although Tony reminded her continually that facing her pain was courageous, she knew Eli would perceive it as weakness. Ziva wanted to be strong when she faced her father.

"Talk to me," Tony ordered quietly.

"It was the same. Saleem was torturing me for information about NCIS while Eli watched. I begged Eli for help and he told me to give Saleem what he wanted so my death would be quick. He encouraged me to betray NCIS and he showed no emotion at the prospect of my impending death," Ziva shared.

"Is it because he'll be here tomorrow?" Tony wondered softly as his fingers lightly stroked the skin on her upper arm.

Ziva had slept much more soundly since she had begun consciously facing her emotions. This was her first nightmare in two weeks leading Tony to believe her father's impending arrival must have instigated it.

"Yes," Ziva told Tony agreeing with his reasoning.

Tony waited patiently offering no other comfort beyond holding Ziva. He was learning not to follow his natural instinct to pull her focus off of her pain and instead now encouraged her to experience the full emotion rather than burying it. Tony felt the warm salt water pool on his skin for several minutes as Ziva sobbed quietly against him. When her tears finally slowed, he knew he was free to provide a distraction.

"It's not too late to elope, you know," Tony proposed only half kidding.

"We have no money to elope unless we use our house fund," Ziva reminded him with a sniff.

"I could sell my car. We ride to work together most days anyway," Tony countered.

"You are serious," Ziva said sitting up and staring at him first with shock and then with tender gratitude.

"Whatever it takes to guard your heart," Tony shrugged as if his beloved Mustang meant nothing to him.

"If we sell one of our vehicles, it should be mine. Yours has enough room for an infant seat in the back and mine does not," Ziva reminded him her tone practical despite the joy that filled her heart at Tony's selfless gesture.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot for a minute that you'll be needing a mini-van in the next couple of years," Tony teased gently.

"Owwww…," he whimpered as Ziva reminded him both physically and verbally that she would _never_ drive a mini-van, "Alright, I get it. No mini-van for Mrs. Ziva David-DiNozzo. I'm just not seeing where you're going to put those six kids and all their sports equipment. You can't put any of the kids in the trunk, you know. Child Protective Services frowns on that."

"_Two_ kids, Tony. There will only be two. A small sports utility vehicle will be sufficient," Ziva corrected him with a mock growl.

"Is that seriously what you want? One of those little SUVs? You've probably already figured out that I'm a master negotiator when it comes to car salesmen. I have a fool proof strategy…," Tony bragged before Ziva interrupted.

"I had an email from Alyssa today. Lauren is pregnant. The baby will be here in December. Alyssa is hoping for a little brother," Ziva revealed.

"And Ashlynn and James are trying. And in less than twenty-four hours you will hold your cousin's baby," Tony observed and added gently but not tactfully, "We need to wait, Princess. We're not ready. You've got enough out of control emotions already. You definitely don't need pregnancy hormones on top of it."

"I know this," Ziva snapped but seeing Tony's contrite expression her tone became more beseeching and she ran teasing fingers along his thigh, "I know you are concerned that I will become anxious. I promise I will be patient if we can get a pet instead."

"We already have a pet, Ziva. I feed him slimy worms every day and clean his stinking case every week because you did this," Tony complained grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away from his leg.

"You agreed to those chores. It is in writing," Ziva reminded him arrogantly.

"Under duress, Ziva. That means it's not legally binding. Come on, I'm serious. No more pets," Tony protested.

"In my dream there is a house with a yard _and_ a dog. It does not need to be a puppy. We can get an adult. I will feed it and take it with me when I run," Ziva argued persuasively.

"How come I'm just now hearing about this dog? I don't even like dogs. They shed. And just who do you think is going to scoop the poop out of the yard? Ha! I knew it. You've already figured out how to _dump_ that unpleasant little chore off on me," Tony joked facetiously and then groaned at Ziva's pleading expression, "Come on, Ziva. Stop with the big brown please give me everything I ever wanted eyes. We are _not_ getting a dog."

"I have only just begun, Tony. I will find a way to convince you once we have a house," Ziva warned with a smirk.

"Don't forget vehicles are my responsibility. _It's in writing._ Bring home a stray and you'll be driving a mini-van by New Years," Tony threatened with a smirk as Ziva glowered.

* * *

_Early evening, Tuesday, July 6…_

Leon Vance sat in the lounge area of his office nursing a drink and studying the man sitting across from him. Eli David looked haggard. There was no other word for it. The man's bout with cancer had obviously taken a physical toll and the mental strain he faced seemed to be affecting his health as well. Vance fleetingly wondered how much longer the director of Mossad could hold up under the physical burden of his powerful position.

"Hear anything today that you didn't already know, my friend?" Vance asked referring to a meeting with the CIA that they had both attended earlier that afternoon.

"Perhaps a nugget or two," Eli revealed with a small smile.

"Maybe the best is yet to come," Vance hinted with an enticing grin.

"You have something to share, Leon?" Eli asked pointedly making no attempt to conceal his eagerness.

"How is your project in the desert progressing?" Vance wondered.

"The testing of Stuxnet has not been without its challenges but this you already know. Locating individuals with the skills needed to perfect a malicious worm of this caliber is not easy," Eli responded his curiosity escalating.

"I understand the NSA hasn't been much help," Vance acknowledged, "I heard they're hoarding the only resource capable of fixing your most recent complication."

"The NSA claims this so called genius is not inclined to cooperate and they will not force him. We could develop a resource ourselves but it would take years. We have identified the facility where Iran is assembling nuclear weapons and we have the people in place with the access needed to install the software. With each day that passes Iran grows closer to nuclear armament. I do not have to tell you that a nuclear empowered Iran is Israel's greatest threat," Eli shared the strain on his face growing with each word.

"I wonder if the right persuasion wouldn't change _his_ mind," Vance proposed casually.

"You have a name?" Eli asked shrewdly before acknowledging, "We are looking for him but even if we find him, the prime minister is not yet prepared to authorize…"

Eli stopped short when Vance retrieved a computer chip from his pocket and placed it casually on the coffee table between them.

"As damaged as Ziva is, your daughter is still a valuable asset to NCIS. You've allowed me to keep her so this is my gift to you. Abigail Scuito has a personal connection to the NSA resource and she can be quite _persuasive_ when she chooses to be," Vance explained adding, "There's your fix, my friend. It might move things along a little faster if the author helped you install it but that could prove a bit more challenging."

"You have my attention, Leon. Now tell me what you are really offering," Eli barked impatiently.

"You think Gibbs is a pain in my ass then you haven't met Ms. Scuito. She may very well be the best forensic scientist in the world but the girl is temperamental as hell. I wish I could get rid of both her and Gibbs but you can't argue with results like theirs. Hell, they got Saleem when you couldn't find him," Vance reminded Eli before adding, "Ms. Scuito is very loyal to your daughter. Make the two of them happy this week and you'll get an introduction. Upset either of them and my hands will be tied."

"What is this, Leon?" Eli demanded furiously.

"Ziva has reached a critical point in her recovery, Eli. She's angry. Dr. Mallard seems to think it's a promising development but we need to tread carefully. Two weeks ago she nearly killed a suspect because he reminded her of one of Saleem's men. Rumor has it she also went off on Gibbs for leaving her behind in Tel Aviv last year. Put him through the ringer before they worked it out. I'm anticipating she'll do the same to you," Vance began explaining.

"Ziva will not…," Eli began to interrupt arrogantly dismissing Vance's speculation.

"You've never had the luxury of being an empathetic parent, Eli. You've been forced to do what was necessary. You know I understand that but Ziva is my agent now. I don't want to lose her. If last summer taught me anything, it's that Gibbs's team doesn't function well without Ziva. I need my best team firing on all cylinders. Indulge your daughter, my friend. Give her the freedom to be angry with you and I'll make sure you have the resources you need to have Stuxnet working by the end of the month. It's a win-win for both our careers," Vance bargained carefully.

"You waste too much time pandering to your people, Leon," Eli observed derisively.

"Your world is very dangerous. That has its advantages at times. The constant threat makes unquestioning obedience more palatable. That is the luxury I lack," Vance agreed with a frustrated sigh.

Eli left without voicing a commitment but Vance was certain the man would cooperate. Vance was not worried about Mossad finding another means to the NSA resource, Sheldon Lewinsky, in the near future. The young man was a valuable asset and heavily protected. Mossad would also not risk a rift with the United States by forcibly acquiring Sheldon's help. At best, Stuxnet would only slow Iran's nuclear ambitions. Israel could not afford to lose the United States as an ally.

The irony, of course, is that the son of a bitch doesn't realize I'm bluffing, Vance thought with amusement. The United States had as much interest in Stuxnet's success as Israel did. With Abby's help and encouragement, Sheldon had completed the fix two weeks ago and had every intention of assisting with the installation. However, he also adored Abby and had agreed to play hard to get at her request.

Vance had cashed in quite a few favors to get the NSA to agree to the short delay on the project. The timing could not have been better with the tension that existed between the Obama administration and Netanyahu. Vance was not surprised that the Israeli prime minister was reluctant to allow Mossad to forcibly acquire Sheldon.

Smiling, Vance pulled out his phone and sent Gibbs a text message. _Convo done. _

* * *

Ziva shifted around in the passenger seat of Tony's Mustang once again and tugged at the hem of her emerald green sheath dress. Maybe I should not have worn this, she thought although she did not regret the look of appreciation Tony had given her when she emerged from the bedroom earlier. Falling just above her knees, the silky fabric of the sleeveless dress clung to her in all the right places. Paired with gladiator styled high-heeled sandals, the ensemble reflected a feminine and fun departure from her normally practical wardrobe.

Ziva's eyes met Tony's as he steered the car toward the valet stand at the Willard Hotel and she gave him a weak smile. She was nervous. The prospect of finally seeing her family, particularly her baby cousin, excited her. She was worried, though, about how they would react to the changes in her and if they would accept the man she was choosing to marry. At least I do not have to face Eli tonight as well, Ziva thought. Vance had casually mentioned that meetings would keep both he and the Mossad director busy well into Tuesday evening.

Tony recognized the tension in Ziva and realized he felt the same. Although she didn't talk about them much, Ziva obviously cared about her family. Tony discerned that her uncle, Alef, had often tried to compensate for Eli's lack of attention by spoiling his niece. Alef's own daughter, Izia, had been born to him late in life and apparently lived a pampered and sheltered existence as his only child. Izia's husband was an investment banker who provided a nice living for his family. Tony wondered if Alef and Izia would consider an American cop with a civil servants' salary good enough for Ziva.

Two hours later Ziva watched with joy as Tony grinned down at the chubby baby in his lap. Little Aron's eyes never left Tony's face and the happy baby attempted to return the grin while guzzling milk from a sippy cup. Formula immediately ran down Aron's chin and Tony quickly wiped it away with the cloth Izia had provided.

"You have learned rapidly, Tony. He has much natural instinct for fatherhood, yes?" Izia told Alef, "Ziva has made a good choice for a husband."

"I did not expect any different, mamileh," Alef told his niece as he gently squeezed her hand, "You are a wise young woman."

Tony tried to hide his satisfaction from hearing the compliments by focusing on the baby. Meeting Ziva's family had been better than Tony's highest hopes. He'd felt welcomed and accepted from the moment he was introduced. Even the youngest member of the family seemed determined to like Tony.

Tony thought Alef looked like an older version of Eli. Alef's personality was much different from his younger brother's, though. Ziva's uncle was a friendly, affectionate man who clearly made his family the center of his life. Tony could see that Ziva held a very special place in the man's heart.

Unlike the rest of the family, Alef's wife, Gavrielle, spoke very little English. Ziva had explained that her family had immigrated to Israel from Russia during World War II and English had not been taught or spoken in her home. There was no mistaking Gavrielle's affection when she had greeted Tony earlier, though.

"You make Ziva happy," she had told him haltingly before planting a kiss on each side of his face.

Gavrielle's patient son-in-law, Nagid, had been quietly translating for her most of the evening so the family could speak English for Tony's benefit. Although they had little in common, Nagid had made an effort to get to know Tony. The young husband had even jokingly given the prospective groom marital advice.

Tony could see why Ziva felt that she and her cousin lived in radically different worlds. Izia wore very expensive clothing and jewelry and had worked as a buyer for an exclusive boutique before her son was born. Her hair was beautifully styled and her nails perfectly manicured. Izia had been exempt from mandatory service in the IDF due to a fall from a horse at age seventeen that left her with a permanent limp. Looking at her now, Tony doubted she had ever held a weapon much less used one to kill. Despite their differences, Izia obviously admired Ziva and loved her dearly. Tony sensed that he and the young woman shared a determination to see that this week was everything Ziva wanted it to be.

Having finished dinner, the group was gathered in a lounge area of the hotel lobby when the arrival of Eli and his security detail disrupted their enjoyment of one another. Alef greeted his brother warmly but the rest of his family seemed indifferent to Eli. It did not escape Alef's notice that Tony subtly shifted until he stood between Ziva and her father.

"Tony," Eli greeted his future son-in-law in a neutral voice.

"Hey, Eli! Oh, wait, you know what, I can't believe I forgot to ask. It is good if I call you Eli, right? None of that Director David stuff now that we're family. Or would you prefer I call you Dad or...Pops? Hey, I like the sound of that. Let's go with Pops," Tony suggested boisterously while offering Eli a handshake.

Surprised by Tony's transformation from simply humorous and entertaining to completely goofy, Alef initially thought the young man must be nervous. The amused smirk on Ziva's face quickly disabused Alef of that idea, however. Tony's demeanor was deliberately designed to irritate his future father-in-law. Alef's respect for his niece's fiancé grew.

"Eli is acceptable," Ziva's father replied tightly before focusing more enthusiastically on his daughter, "Ziva!"

"Eli," Ziva answered back her tone blatantly disrespectful and her eyes daring Eli to respond to her impertinence.

Ziva made no move greet her father and even stepped further back as Eli advanced toward her.

"Is this how you greet…," Eli began only to realize that his daughter was distracted when a look of shocked concern crossed her face.

"Tony," Ziva said softly pointing to a nearby television monitor that had caught her attention.

Everyone turned to see the newscast that had distracted Ziva. The headline on the screen read _Breaking News:_ _Baltimore Police Officer Found Dead_. Tony whipped out his phone and immediately began composing a text message to Pete Lorman. Ziva read the closed captioning on the screen aloud while Tony typed.

"The Baltimore Police responded to a report of shots fired at the Day Village Townhome Community on Avondale Road earlier this evening. Upon entering one of the units at the riverfront community they discovered the body of a Baltimore police officer as well as a female victim," Ziva read.

"Pete," Tony told Ziva quietly holding up his phone, "Told him to check in and give me a name. He'll probably call if it's someone I know."

"Tony worked for the Baltimore Police Department before joining NCIS," Ziva explained to the others.

Before anyone else could speak, Tony's phone rang.

"Who?" Tony barked without bothering to greet Pete.

Upon hearing the answer, Tony swore and then asked in a pained voice, "His mom know yet?"

The others waited silently as Tony listened to Pete. Tony's face grew more somber as the conversation continued. Finally, Tony spoke again.

"_SecNav? _Yea, Vance'll definitely want this one. I'll call Gibbs. Send me the address," Tony ordered and then his voice softened, "How're you holding up? He was your rookie…"

Tony's voice faded as he listened to Pete. After a few moments, he told his friend to hang in there and ended the call.

"Bryan McElroy. You've met him a couple of times...the Caps game with Pete, remember? The other body at the scene has a Department of Navy id. Civilian somehow connected to SecNav's office. It looks like a kid lives in the home too but they haven't found one yet. Pete's C.O. was just about to call us," Tony explained to Ziva before he dialed Gibbs.

"I am sorry but we must leave," Ziva told the others as she began to gather her things.

"Why is it necessary for you to be involved? It is the week of your wedding. I will speak to Leon...," Eli began determined to interfere and fix the situation.

"No," Ziva responded harshly, "You will not speak to _our_ director. This police officer was Tony's friend. He was invited to our wedding. We will be the ones to find his killer."

"He may have been a good man but he is dead. There is nothing more to be done for him that another investigative team cannot do," Eli dismissed callously.

"I am fortunate Tony and Gibbs do not share your philosophy or I would still be a prisoner in Somalia," Ziva spat disdainfully at Eli before turning to her cousin, "I will call you about meeting the wedding coordinator once I know what is happening with this case."

"I will be happy to assist in any way I am able," Izia told her cousin reiterating an offer she had already made earlier in the evening.

Izia turned to Tony next and her eyes filled with compassion, "I am sorry for the loss of your friend."

"Thanks. And thanks for dinner, Alef. Wish we could have stayed longer," Tony replied understandably preoccupied.

* * *

Ziva pulled into the Day Village parking lot and expertly maneuvered around an impressive collection of emergency vehicles until she spotted Gibbs's bright yellow Charger. Hoping to arrive as quickly as possible, Tony had motioned Ziva to the driver's seat as soon as the hotel valet returned his Mustang. Ziva had tried to be considerate of how much Tony valued his car as she drove but he had not even noticed.

Tony and Ziva caught up to Gibbs at the crime scene and Tim joined them a few minutes later. It was a moment of déjà vu for the team when Pete addressed them somberly. As the detective in charge of the scene, Pete's expression remained emotionless while he quickly brought the NCIS team up to speed. Ziva saw through the mask and recognized the anguish in Pete's eyes, though. He has lost a close friend tonight, Ziva thought wondering if perhaps she had been too hasty in labeling Tony's often raucous police buddies as superficial.

"Bryan's in the living room. The only gun at the scene is his. He pulled it but it doesn't appear to have been fired. Bryan was wearing a vest but took the bullet in the neck. The woman is most likely Katrina Carter. She's in the master bedroom. Shot at close range in the face but the physical characteristics match her Navy id," Pete explained as he handed Tim a bagged identification card.

"She works in the office for the Assistant for Administration to the Secretary of the Navy," Tim read aloud.

"Bet you can't say that three times fast," Tony muttered humorlessly earning an irritated glare from Gibbs.

"The landlord says Katrina and her eleven year old son, Kamon Stokes, have lived here about a year. Her mother is her emergency contact. She lives in Fairfax. My captain's headed over to talk to her now. I'm waiting on him before I pull the trigger on an Amber Alert," Pete continued, "Maybe we'll get lucky and the kid's with her."

"Was McElroy on a call?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea. 9-1-1 came from Katrina's cell at 7:14. The caller identified herself as Katrina and said she wanted to report a domestic assault. Operator asked if the suspect was still at the scene and the woman said no. Dispatch assigned it a priority three and sent Bryan to take the report," Pete began.

"What's a priority three?" Tim questioned.

"Most Baltimore patrol officers ride one to a car. Dispatchers assess calls based on the information from the 9-1-1 operator and then assign it a priority of one, two, or three. Threes get one unit dispatched, two's get two units, and ones get all available units in the area. A lot of the larger city departments do it that way. You can have more coverage throughout the city with less manpower," Tony summarized.

"A second 9-1-1 call came from the townhome next door at 7:52 with a report of shots fired. Priority one," Pete added for Tim's benefit, "The first responding unit arrived at 7:55 and found the door partially open. He could see Bryan on the floor."

Ziva glanced at her watch. It was almost ten now. The media must have picked up the story from police radio when the responding officers called for a homicide detective. If the killer had Kamon Stokes, he or she had been on the run for almost two hours already. The ringing of Pete's phone interrupted Ziva's thoughts. Kamon was not with his grandmother. Gibbs immediately took charge. Although it would be a joint investigation, Pete was grateful to defer to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, Amber Alert and then bag and tag. McGee, pictures and measurements. Ziva, interview witnesses. Lorman, I want this community searched top to bottom for that kid," Gibbs ordered.

As they left the townhome, Ziva stopped Pete, "I am sorry for your loss. I know he was a good friend to you."

"I was his field training officer when he graduated from the academy five years ago. Nobody wanted to be a cop more than Bryan. He made up his mind in the fifth grade and never changed it. The day he graduated was the proudest day of his life," Pete replied working to not become emotional.

"If the child was in the home and escaped, he is probably terrified. He could just be hiding," Ziva suggested hopefully changing the subject for Pete's sake.

"I'll go organize the search," Pete agreed ready for the distraction.

Ducky and Palmer arrived a few minutes later and began their preliminary assessment of the bodies.

"Oh, my dear girl, this was personal, wasn't it?" Ducky sighed as studied Katrina Carter.

It was almost an hour later when Palmer found Tony searching the patio deck of Katrina's town home and alerted him that Ducky was ready to move Bryan's body. Tony immediately stopped his work and went to find Tim.

"Need your help for a minute, Probie," Tony said somberly.

Quietly, the two NCIS teammates began to move among the Baltimore detectives and officers who were scattered throughout the complex either assisting in interviewing witnesses or searching for Kamon Stokes. Ziva watched from a few feet away as a line of police detectives and officers silently formed from the door of the townhome to the door of the NCIS truck. Tony and Pete took over for Ducky and Palmer and rolled the gurney holding Bryan's body. Each man and woman in the line stood at attention and saluted as their fallen brother passed by them. Ziva fought tears at the sight.

"Are you okay? I mean, you knew him too, right?" Tim asked Ziva as the others began to disperse back to their assignments.

"I only met Bryan a few times. He seemed nicer than some of Tony's other friends. My grief is for Tony," Ziva replied stoically.

"I met Bryan last week. At Tony's bachelor party. He seemed like a good guy. He sort of helped keep Pete in line, you know? I don't think Pete's doing so great," Tim observed.

* * *

Alef David made his way to the kitchen of his family's three bedroom corporate apartment at the Willard Hotel Tuesday night. Not yet adjusted to the time difference, he had been unable to fall asleep despite the late hour. He was not surprised to find his brother working at the kitchen table.

"Eli," he admonished, "This is to be a vacation. Your work is done until next week."

"My work is never done," Eli replied wearily but he shifted his small notebook computer so his brother could see the website displayed on the screen, "It may be all we see of her if this _cop killer_ is not found quickly."

Alef studied his younger brother. The doting uncle had been plagued with questions throughout the last year and his concern continued to grow after watching his brother and niece interact earlier. To have his emotionally guarded brother admit to sentimentally dwelling on pictures of Ziva only served to heighten Alef's concern. The Mossad director's brother knew him best of anyone. Alef understood the need to tread carefully but Eli seemed to be in a state of mind tonight that would relinquish answers.

"What happened to Ziva, Eli? First you tell me you fear she is lost. Then you tell me she has chosen to make her home in America. Never do you tell me why. Tonight I see her and she is not the same. Then she speaks of being a prisoner in Somalia. Why is this?" Alef wondered trying not to sound accusatory but failing.

"You know I am prohibited from revealing…," Eli began hedging using a perpetual excuse.

"Do not hide behind the law, Eli!" Alef demanded slamming his hand onto the table as he uncharacteristically lost his temper, "I want to know the truth about my niece."

Eli was not a man given to submission naturally but old patterns are often difficult to change. Although he did not look it, Alef was almost ten years older than his brother. He had helped raise Eli after their father died. Alef David was one of very few men who could issue a command to the director of Mossad and have any hope of being obeyed. Alef rarely took advantage of that power and that fact made Eli even more likely to submit to his brother's demand.

"I sent Ziva and two others to assassinate the man that murdered Dalit," Eli reluctantly explained referring to their sister's son who had been killed on a Mossad mission over two years ago, "The mission failed. Ziva was held prisoner in a terrorist training camp for over three months before the Americans rescued her."

Eli remained stoic during the explanation revealing nothing of his feelings about the fate of his only remaining child. Alef knew his brother well and could read between the lines, though.

"Did the mission have any chance of success?" Alef asked pointedly before granting his brother leniency, "I do not expect an answer. Dalit chose Mossad, Eli. He knew the danger but it satisfied his strong penchant for adventure. Sending your daughter on a mission of vengeance did not bring Dalit back to us. Did Ziva know the man she sought was her cousin's killer?"

"No, I thought it best not to tell her. The way she was after Tali…it would have been detrimental to the mission," Eli admitted before defending, "Ziva is…_was_ strong, the best of Mossad. I believed she would succeed or I would not have issued the order."

"Tony is one of the Americans who rescued her?" Alef questioned.

"Yes. He and two others. Her team she calls them. They believed her lost at sea early in the mission and sought vengeance for her. Enough time had passed that I believed her dead as well. I ordered her back to Tel Aviv after they found her but her _team_ refused to relinquish her to me," Eli explained his irritation at having his wishes disregarded resurfacing.

"Hmmph," Alef grunted in a manner much like his younger brother before shaking his head sadly, "It is not always about you, Eli. Be grateful your daughter is safe and happy now. Your bitter determination to see every atrocity answered comes at great cost. When does it end?"

Alef said no more and left Eli alone with his computer. Eli opened a news article he had saved on July third and his expression hardened. He chose to ignore his brother's wisdom and did not attempt to stop the bitterness that rose up in him as he studied the picture that accompanied the obituary. It is my failure that you lived long enough to die of old age, he thought with barely controlled fury as he stared at the face of Abu Daoud. The alleged terrorist was long thought to have been one of the men responsible for the massacre of the Israeli Olympic team in Munich in September of 1972.

* * *

Pete Lorman squinted into the rising sun early Wednesday morning and tried once again to locate Ziva. She had joined the search for Kamon once her witness interviews were complete. After working at the scene all night, Gibbs was ready to pack it up and pursue leads on a suspect instead. The Baltimore police would continue looking for the child but odds favored him being in the custody of his mother's killer. Finally, Pete spotted Ziva kneeling by one of the small boat docks at the riverfront that bordered the townhome community.

"Hey," he called as he approached her, "Gibbs says pack it up. Grab a shower and meet at NCIS in two hours."

Pete was a little surprised by Ziva's appearance when she surfaced. The sexy little green dress she wore was probably ruined. Her shoes didn't seem to have survived either. Both were filthy and caked with mud. She had shoved her hair into an NCIS hat and donned her jacket as well but it had done little to protect the bottom half of her dress. Her face had a brown streak where she had unconsciously wiped it with a muddy hand.

"Been crawling under the docks?" Pete teased.

"Yes, it seemed like the perfect hiding place for a young boy," Ziva sighed and then pointed, "There is only one more I have not searched."

Pete sensed a determination in Ziva that would not be thwarted.

After studying her closely for a moment, Pete told Ziva, "Alright, let's do it."

"I'll get Gibbs," Pete whispered a few minutes later as Ziva sat silently under the dock with Kamon Stokes.

"You are safe," Ziva assured Kamon as he studied her badge closely.

"Yea, I know. I know all about NCIS. My mom told me. She's dead, isn't she? My mom?" Kamon asked in a resigned voice that revealed a forced maturity well beyond his eleven years.

"Yes," Ziva agreed gently, "She is."

"Do you know the name of the policeman? He saved me but I can't remember his name," Kamon told her.

"Bryan. His name was Bryan McElroy," Ziva replied before asking carefully, "Do you know who killed them?"

"Uh huh," Kamon nodded, "It was Cyril. He did it just like he said he would."

* * *

Ziva moved quietly through the house in Fairfax late Wednesday evening, her senses on high alert. When she reached the kitchen, she stopped and watched with a tender expression. Kamon Stokes sat at his grandmother's kitchen table earnestly writing a letter. Periodically, he would look up and ask Tony how a particular word was spelled before returning to his task. It had taken the senior field agent several hours to get the child to trust him but the two were now well on their way to becoming fast friends. Finally, Kamon handed his paper to Tony so the agent could evaluate the finished product.

"This is great, buddy," Tony encouraged Kamon after reading the heartfelt letter, "This is going to mean a lot to Bryan's mom."

Writing the letter to Bryan's family had been Kamon's idea after his grandmother had allowed him to watch Director Vance and the Baltimore police commissioner deliver a joint press conference about the shooting. A portion of the media briefing had been devoted to eulogizing Bryan. When Kamon learned that Bryan was survived by his mother, two sisters, and a young niece, the boy decided he wanted to tell them personally of Bryan's selfless actions.

Kamon's witness statement had been corroborated by the forensic evidence. Both confirmed that Bryan was indeed a true hero. This came as no surprise to Pete or Tony. What frustrated them and the rest of the NCIS team was that the justice system had miserably failed Katrina Carter.

Katrina had begun dating Cyril Blevins two years prior while a resident of Newark, New Jersey. She had attempted to end the relationship the first time Blevins physically assaulted her but he continued to stalk her and her son. She had pressed charges for the assault, obtained more than one restraining order, and ultimately moved closer to her mother all in an effort to remove Blevins from her life.

Cyril Blevins had punched Katrina's mother just two months ago when the older woman had attempted to intervene. She had pressed charges also but Cyril had been allowed to post bail. He later missed his court date to face the allegations. There had been an outstanding warrant for Cyril's arrest when he appeared at Katrina's town home Tuesday evening.

Arguing with Katrina once again, Cyril had slapped her hard enough to leave a bruise but then angrily left when she dialed 9-1-1. Determined to press charges yet again, Katrina had summoned the police. Expecting Cyril to avoid a confrontation with law enforcement, she had told the 9-1-1 operator that he was no longer at her house.

Cyril had barged into the townhome as Bryan was taking Katrina's statement for the official report and had aimed a gun at Kamon. Bryan had drawn his own weapon while simultaneously lunging in front of the young boy. Cyril fired once hitting Bryan in the neck as Katrina ran toward the master bedroom in an effort to draw Cyril away from Kamon. It had worked and Cyril had followed her and then shot her at close range in the face.

Sadly, Kamon had been prepared by his mother for such a situation and he had known she wanted him to run. He had raced to the boat dock and hidden there. He'd remained out of sight until Ziva found him, too scared to reveal himself even after hearing the emergency vehicles arrive.

Gibbs had assigned Tony and Ziva to protection detail for Kamon and his grandmother while Tim, James Cooper, and Pete Lorman worked to locate Cyril Blevins. Sequestering Tony and Ziva at the home in Fairfax served a dual purpose. Eli David had spent Wednesday at NCIS meeting with Vance and borrowing MTAC. Vance had assured Gibbs that Eli's reasons were legitimate and the clearly preoccupied Mossad director had made no attempt to interact with his daughter. Still, Gibbs thought it best for his agents and his investigation to remove Ziva from proximity with Eli.

Ziva sighed as she began another walk through the house. She was pleased with Gibbs for assigning them to guard Kamon. Ziva was in what Abby had dubbed "mama tiger mode." Not since the team's rescue of Hannah Holbrooke from the wacky religious cult had Ziva felt so bonded to a victim. Katrina Carter had done everything in her power to defend herself and her child against an abusive man. In the end, she had died protecting her son and Ziva felt compelled to take up her cause. Cyrus Blevins would not hurt Kamon Stokes on Ziva's watch.

Ziva's thoughts were disrupted by the chirping of her phone. It was Ashlynn with yet another question about the wedding. The wedding coordinator, with Lucy's help, had quickly organized and mobilized everyone available to prepare for the wedding without Ziva's or Tony's assistance. Ashlynn and Lucy had bonded quickly with Izia and together they made a formidable wedding task force.

Ziva was content to let her friends and cousin handle the wedding details but the prospective bride had one disappointment. Ashlynn alone had been the one to break the news of each individual's role in the ceremony. Ziva had hoped to see Eli's reaction when he learned he would not be walking his daughter down the aisle. Realistically, Ziva knew it would be impossible to wound Eli's hardened heart but she had wanted the opportunity to try.

"Hey," Tony said quietly interrupting Ziva's thoughts, "Grandma ordered the little man to bed. One of us should probably sleep too."

Ziva took a moment to pull Tony close. It was her first opportunity to comfort him since they had arrived at the scene of Bryan's death just twenty-four hours earlier. She knew there was no need to say anything.

"Not the way I planned to spend the week before our wedding," Tony admitted softly, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry you have lost a friend. It does not matter that it is the week of our wedding. We are promising to care for each other in difficult times. This is one of those times," Ziva reassured him before telling him, "You should sleep first. Ashlynn continues to ask me questions."

Ziva began pacing quietly through the house once again as Tony lay on the couch. She stopped when she reached the door of the bedroom where Kamon was supposed to be sleeping. She could hear him quietly crying. She did not go to him but stood with her back against the doorframe and waited. She wanted him to know he was safe but experience told her it was best not to disturb him in his grief. Kamon's troubled eyes and resigned acceptance of the death of a loved one reminded Ziva of her own childhood.

Kamon did not startle Ziva when he slipped his hand into hers a few minutes later. The formerly hardened Mossad operative turned federal agent pulled the young boy into a comforting hug before leading him back to his bed. She sat on the floor next to his head board and gently rubbed his back as she sang a quiet Hebrew lullaby that finally helped Kamon to a much needed rest.

"I am sorry, mamileh. I am so sorry the innocence is gone from your eyes," Ziva whispered sadly into the darkness.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Although some of the specifics were changed for the story, the wedding case was in honor of Officer Jillian Michelle Smith (Badge 2650). Officer Smith answered her final call on December 28, 2010 when she forfeited her life to protect an innocent eleven year old girl. Officer Smith was just twenty-four years old. I did not know her personally but I am thankful for her and the others like her who are willing to serve and protect my community.

* * *

_Friday morning, July 9…_

Ziva held Kamon's hand tightly as the bagpipes played _Taps_ at the graveside service for Bryan McElroy. The City of Baltimore was burying the young officer with the full honors he so richly deserved. Concerned about Kamon hearing the sound of gunfire so soon after his ordeal, Ziva wisely covered his ears as the twenty-one gun salute began.

Kamon watched with fascination a few moments later as the police helicopters flew over his head in the missing man formation. The young boy had begged his grandmother to allow him to attend the funeral for the police officer who had saved his life. Knowing that being part of the memorial for Bryan was necessary for Kamon's healing, his grandmother had agreed to their attendance. Bryan's family and the Baltimore Police Department had both welcomed the boy's presence. He brought meaning to Bryan's untimely death.

Detective Pete Lorman stood at attention over the metallic grey steel casket of his best friend. He waited as the gradual folding of the American flag reached his position before he reverently presented the three corned symbol to Bryan's mother. Pete's dark sunglasses prevented most from realizing that he was crying but Lillian McElroy knew. Her son had deeply touched many lives and that brought her a small measure of comfort.

It was the closing ritual of the graveside service that finally brought Tony the release of tears that had eluded him since Tuesday night. He had buried law enforcement colleagues in the past and he knew what to expect but it was Bryan's symbolic last call that ultimately made the death of his friend real to the NCIS agent.

"Please stand by for last call for Officer Bryan Christopher McElroy…dispatch to Badge 2650…"

The words were followed by a deafening silence for several moments before the dispatcher concluded.

"Officer Bryan Christopher McElroy answered his last call on July sixth, two thousand ten."

* * *

"Suicide, Duck?" Gibbs asked the medical examiner as the two stood staring at the body of Cyril Blevins.

It was shortly past noon on Friday and Ducky had been examining the murderer's corpse in the NCIS morgue for almost two hours. The team had traced Blevins to a seedy motel early Friday morning. They found their suspect already dead with a recently fired pistol nearby. Ducky pointed out the technicalities of the gunshot wound to the right temple and the gunpowder residue on Blevins's right hand to Gibbs.

"It is not _inconsistent_ with a self-inflicted wound," Ducky concluded adding, "I have no reason _not_ to call it suicide unless your infallible gut is telling you otherwise. It's not uncommon for a perpetrator of this nature to end his life."

Gibbs seemed lost in thought which eventually prompted Ducky to speak again.

"It is quite convenient that Blevins chose to end it all before Officer McElroy's service this morning. It is also rather fortuitous that the case will be wrapped up before the wedding festivities begin tomorrow," Ducky observed.

"Yup," Gibbs agreed before making a decision, "Call it suicide, Duck."

"I believe he just told you good riddance," Ducky informed his patient as Gibbs strode purposefully out of autopsy.

Gibbs arrived at Vance's office a few minutes later. He ignored the watchful secretary's protests and deliberately interrupted the NCIS director's meeting with Eli David. The lead agent feigned confusion over the time he was scheduled to update Vance on the case. Gibbs knew neither of the men was fooled, though, but he was also confident that Vance would back him anyway.

"You're here now. So update me," Vance demanded.

"Duck says it appears to be suicide," Gibbs explained subtly emphasizing the word _appears_ while casting a sidelong glance at the Mossad director.

"You got a problem with us going to press with that conclusion?" Vance asked pointedly.

"Nope," Gibbs affirmed.

"DiNozzo and David back from the service yet?" Vance wondered.

"Wanted to pay their respects to the family afterwards," Gibbs replied explaining his agents' continued absence now that they were no longer needed for protection detail.

"Tell them I appreciate their representing NCIS today. I would have liked to have attended the memorial myself. That young man was a true hero," Vance told Gibbs before nodding his dismissal.

Gibbs was satisfied he had accomplished his goal. Eli David now understood his interference in the case had not gone undetected. Gibbs turned to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Please also tell my daughter and her fiancé that I look forward to seeing them both this evening," Eli said his eyes daring the NCIS agent to voice his accusation rather than implying it.

Gibbs merely gave the Mossad director a tight nod before exiting the office. On his way toward the stairs, Gibbs met the eyes of Eli's security officer for the day, Malachi Ben-Gidon. With a slight shrug the Mossad officer further confirmed Gibbs's suspicions.

* * *

"We do not need to attend if you wish for time alone, my love," Ziva told Tony with tender concern early Friday evening, "Alef will understand."

Ziva was referring to a casual family dinner her uncle had organized. It was to be held in a private room of local restaurant later in the evening. The guest list included all of Ziva's family as well as Tony's father. Unlike Tuesday, Eli was expected to be in attendance this time.

"No, I think I want to go. We've been living and breathing this thing with Bryan for the last three days. I'm ready for a distraction. Unless you want a reason to get out of it?" Tony asked worried she might not be up to facing Eli.

Ziva shook her head negatively although her expression was a little tense.

"Alright, we're going. It's time to focus on the wedding," Tony replied finally smiling, "Just two more days and you legally belong to me."

Ziva rolled her eyes in mock disgust before changing the subject, "Have you spoken with your father?"

"Yea, it took Senior all of about five minutes to hook up with Alef. Should we warn your uncle? Alef's not rich enough to be Senior's usual mark but he's not exactly hurting either. I didn't have time to get McHacker to check the financials yet but I'm doubting Senior's got the cash for a suite at the Willard," Tony worried aloud as his expression revealed his embarrassment over his father's con artist lifestyle.

"Alef will not need a warning. He is much shrewder than he appears. He _is_ Eli's brother," Ziva reminded him, "Do not worry, my uncle will not judge you by your father's actions, my love. He knows what it is to have family with character different from your own."

* * *

"Ziva!" Anthony Sr. greeted his future daughter-in-law with a kiss before giving her a charming grin, "You look stunning as always. And you've worn your hair just the way I like it. You've grown it out for the wedding, I see. I didn't think it was possible you could become more beautiful and yet, you have."

Ziva gave her soon to be father-in-law a brilliant smile and greeted him enthusiastically. She was thrilled when he turned to his son a moment later and boisterously hugged him.

"Junior! Didn't I tell you I'd come to your wedding? Congratulations, Son!" Anthony Sr. said excitedly.

The dinner began without Eli and no one mentioned his absence. Alef must have given Anthony Sr. an excuse because he never once asked about Ziva's father.

It surprised no one, least of all his daughter, that Eli was over two hours late when he did finally arrive. Ziva was also not shocked when her father insisted on interrupting an ongoing conversation to greet her and Tony.

"We have seen so little of you this week," Eli observed with a slight tone of admonishment after kissing Ziva's cheek and shaking Tony's hand.

"You are surprised by this? It is you who taught me that work is more important than family," Ziva replied her tone acidic.

"You are annoyed because I am late?" Eli teased with mild amusement.

"Yes, that is exactly it. I am annoyed because you are late," Ziva agreed with sarcastic frustration while rolling her eyes.

Before Eli could respond, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. interrupted and forced an introduction. Tony and Ziva watched with satisfied glee as Eli quickly learned that the elder DiNozzo was even more verbose than his son. Ziva and Tony happily ignored the two and returned to their previous conversation with Nagid and Izia.

Within a few minutes all attention was diverted from conversation and directed at Aron instead. The time difference caused him to have an abnormal sleep schedule and he had just awoken from a nap. With a happy grin, he reached for Tony. The baby boy had obviously developed a preference for his new cousin.

Throughout the remainder of the evening, Tony attempted to give others, especially Ziva, an opportunity to hold Aron but the baby refused to cooperate. Tony initially felt a little guilty that Aron seemed to prefer him over Ziva. That soon changed, though, when Tony caught her covertly watching him with the baby boy. By the look on Ziva's face, Tony knew she was picturing him with their son. Eli also saw it and was pleased. He would need very little patience in his wait for grandchildren.

* * *

"Okay, I think we're good," Tony told Ziva Saturday afternoon, "Everything on the list either already went with Lucy or it's loaded in my car."

"Did you put our rings in the bag that you are taking with you tomorrow?" Ziva asked Tony trying to make sure they had remembered all the details.

One of Tony's tasks for the day had been to pick up their wedding bands from Henry the jeweler. It had been a long day for both the bride and groom filled with packing and taking care of last minute details for the wedding and honeymoon. Ziva felt like she and Tony had talked of nothing but work or the wedding for almost a week. She was looking forward to their upcoming vacation and the long hours of undisturbed time alone.

"Rings, check," Tony told her as he quickly added them to his wedding day go bag, "Alright, Princess Bride. Let's go practice getting married."

Ziva smiled and reached for her purse. Tony marveled again at how amazing she looked. They had decided to keep the rehearsal dinner casual. She wore a simple royal blue knit dress with a high banded waist and straight skirt that ended just a couple of inches above her knees. It was sleeveless with the fabric cut into a plunging v-shape in both the front and back. Tony had been surprised at the lower cut back when she'd first showed it to him. It was the most revealing clothing she had worn publicly since Somalia and a couple of white lines could be seen where the skin of her back showed. Ziva was wearing her hair down to hide the scars and it flowed softly almost to her waist.

Rather than leave the ceremony site to go to a restaurant, the couple had elected to host the rehearsal dinner in the parlor room of the colonial mansion that would serve as the venue for the wedding. The meal was to be catered by Tony's favorite Italian restaurant. The wedding reception on Sunday evening would feature a more Middle Eastern style menu and be held in a tent on the manor grounds.

"It is starting to feel real, yes?" Ziva asked as they waited in the hallway outside their apartment.

Tony's answer was a brilliant smile and a kiss that almost caused them to miss the elevator.

* * *

"The bride and groom are here!" Ashlynn called with a bright smile when she caught sight of Ziva and Tony exiting their vehicle, "Ready for your final walk-through? Now be honest and tell me if you want to change anything at all, okay? It's not too late. They had another wedding here this morning so we are just now getting everything set up."

The parking lot faced the rear of the white stone historic house and the three entered through the back door. Ashlynn led them down a hallway across shining oak hardwood floors to a wooden staircase. The walls of the home were painted a warm yellowish beige and period art and furniture pieces made the interior simultaneously elegant and welcoming.

"Let's stop in the bride room first so you can lose the stuff," Ashlynn told Ziva as she led the way into the large room.

Ziva faced an overwhelmingly massive ornate gold framed floor length mirror and smiled at Tony's reflection. The mirror took up most of one wall except for the two feet devoted to the bathroom door. The wall to the right of the mirror was almost completely filled with a window that overlooked the gardens and courtyard below. Ziva could see James Cooper having a picnic with his kids next to the artistic fountain that graced the center of the courtyard.

"I want you to know Gracie's been sleeping in those Disney princess sandals you gave her," Ashlynn joked, "You didn't have to get her something fun on top of the engraved jewelry box, you know. She'll appreciate it when she's older."

Several weeks earlier, Ziva had decided to add Aidan and Gracie to the wedding party as the ring bearer and flower girl. Nervous about being the center of attention during the ceremony, Ziva was hoping that adding cute children to the wedding party would pull some of the focus off of her and Tony. She had chosen to give each child a fun gift they would enjoy now and a keepsake to remind them of the childhood memory when they were older.

Ashlynn next led them across the hall to the room where the groomsmen would prepare and the trio quickly dropped Tony's stuff there. Tony lamented the lack of a "ginormous" mirror in the room until Ziva's threatening look shut him up. As they started back down the stairs, Tony reached to intertwine his hand in Ziva's.

Ashlynn took them back to the ground floor and into the parlor where the rehearsal dinner would be held. The round tables were already set with a casual place setting and long tables lined one end of the room where the caterer would set up a buffet style Italian meal. This room too had a window that filled almost the entire wall. Ziva's smile broadened as she caught sight of the front lawn where the actual ceremony would occur the next day.

"I know where you want to go next," Ashlynn teased as both Tony and Ziva stared wordlessly through the window.

The couple followed Ashlynn through the manor's front entrance and onto a beautiful slate stone porch complete with traditional white columns. The steps from the porch led to a stone pathway that ended at a trellis archway. A small table already stood slightly off center in front of the archway and four eight foot poles where grounded to form a square around both. White chairs had been arranged on either side of the walkway and a backdrop of trees framed the scene. The grounds of the manor, while well manicured, were designed to appear very natural.

"Okay," Ashlynn told them as she turned to face them while walking backwards down the center aisle, "I want you to picture it like it will look tomorrow. The trellis will be covered with your wildflowers. The chuppah will be up on the poles above it. The table will be covered with blue and silver fabric and have the wine and glasses, of course."

Ashlynn gestured to where three foot columns stood between the stone path and the first chair in each row. Tomorrow white tulle would be strung between each column better defining the center aisle.

"The flower arrangements will be on top of each column," Ashlynn described trying to help them get a mental picture, "And the unity candle will be on a stand to the right of the chuppah."

Ashlynn then pointed to the right front row of chairs to explain where the fathers would sit after lighting their respective candles.

"The ketubah will be on an easel on this side," Ashlynn added before pointing left this time.

After studying them both for a minute, Ashlynn joked, "Okay, quiet Ziva I expected but speechless Tony is starting to creep me out. Talk. What do you think?"

"It is exactly as I pictured," Ziva replied softly, "You have blended my new home with my old traditions perfectly."

"You're totally good? You don't want to change anything?" Tony asked Ziva and she nodded not trusting herself to speak, "Alright then. Let's move on to the most important part. Show us where the party will be."

Both women rolled their eyes before Ashlynn led them back down the stone path and followed it as it curved around to the side of the house. The courtyard and garden were Ziva's favorite part of the estate. When they had first toured the venue, it had been dark and the courtyard and fountain were softly lit with strung lights overhead and in the bushes. It would be the same by the time the ceremony concluded Sunday evening.

The reception was where Ashlynn had sought to please Tony the most and everything reflected the envious luxury he had desired. The party, as Tony called it, would be in a large tent set up at the edge of the courtyard. There was an open bar with a wide selection of beer and wine at one end and a dance floor at the other. Music would be provided by a live band whose repertoire included a large selection of Frank Sinatra music.

The middle section of the tent was filled with white linen covered tables graced with elegant name cards and gift boxes of expensive chocolates as favors for the guests. Dinner would be served on fragile bone china with gold plated cutlery. The centerpieces at each table would be masterfully arranged bouquets of Ziva's expensive imported flowers.

Because the number of guests expected to attend was under fifty, Ashlynn had managed to keep the reception cost below Eli's radar despite the extravagance until the flowers pushed it over the top. She wondered if Eli realized he would also be receiving a bill for the open bar. The wedding coordinator imagined Tony's friends would make good use of it probably with the groom's encouragement.

"So any changes here?" Ashlynn asked.

"Can we open the bar now?" Tony joked.

* * *

Lucy exited the parlor about fifteen minutes before the rehearsal was set to begin. Satisfied the caterers had everything they needed to set up for dinner, she went in search of Ashlynn. In her haste Lucy nearly slammed into Eli David as he exited the restroom. Although they had never met, she recognized him by his resemblance to his brother Alef. Lucy had met Ziva's uncle earlier in the week when the older woman had joined forces with Ziva's family to help Ashlynn prepare for the wedding.

"Ms. Dunston," Eli acknowledged holding out his hand with a hint of smile, "I am…"

"Oh, I'm well aware of who _you_ are, Eli David, and I _won't_ be shaking your hand," Lucy interrupted her normally sparkling, friendly eyes now cold and distant as she turned toward the front door without another word.

Eli stood surprised for a moment before a small smile graced his face. He now understood why his daughter and this woman had become such good friends.

* * *

Gibbs stood to the side observing his surroundings as he listened to Ziva's aunt. Ziva had introduced the two using Russian and Gavrielle was thrilled to be able to converse with someone outside her immediate family without the aid of an interpreter. Gibbs was thankful to find that the woman was not given to idle chatter but instead offered astute observations of the world around her.

Gavrielle pointed to where her husband and Eli sat in white chairs waiting for the wedding rehearsal to begin. It seemed Eli had acquired a new friend. Alef held his grandson while Eli conversed with a very precocious Gracie Cooper. Oblivious to the tension surrounding the Mossad director, the little girl was determined to have his undivided attention.

"Look, Mr. Eli, see my new princess sandals. Miss Ziva buyed them for me. They my flower girl present. They has light ups. Watch!" Gracie demanded as she jumped up and down to make the small red lights on her shoes blink, "Do you like light ups?"

"They are interesting," Eli agreed patiently.

"Do Baby Aron like light ups?" Gracie asked.

"He is smiling so I believe he must like them," Alef pointed out.

"I not talking to you," Gracie explained to Alef not intending unkindness but rather stating a fact, "I talking to Mr. Eli. Mr. Eli, do Baby Aron like light ups?"

Alef shrugged as if to tell his brother that he had tried. Eli rolled his eyes in return and patiently answered the child again.

"Yes, the baby likes your shoes. You ask many questions. Why is this?" Eli wondered sounding a bit stern but secretly enjoying the interaction with the little girl.

"I dunno. They's in my head and they just hafta come out my mouth," Gracie told him with an adorable shrug before stubbornly continuing her previous interrogation, "I like _Miss Spider_. Do Baby Aron like _Miss Spider_?"

"She reminds me of your cousin Ziva," Alef whispered to Aron in Hebrew as he watched Eli contend with the little girl's endless stream of questions.

"Should I rescue him, si…, uh, Boss? She can go on like that all night," probationary NCIS agent James Cooper asked his temporary team leader.

"I wouldn't," Gibbs told James with a smirk gratified that the new agent had finally decided his grandmother would find "boss" as respectful as "sir."

"He won't try to recruit her for Mossad, will he?" James asked mildly concerned about his daughter's infatuation with Ziva's father.

Gibbs's only response was the tiniest of smiles as he interpreted James's question for Gavrielle causing the woman to laugh out loud.

A few minutes later, James whistled loudly to bring everyone's attention to Ashlynn. She surveyed the crowd present. Almost everyone in attendance had a role in the wedding.

"Alright, listen up. The bride and groom have done quite a bit of mixing of cultures and customization to the ceremony so the order of the service isn't going to be familiar to anyone. You need to pay attention," Ashlynn ordered before turning the rehearsal over to the cantor.

Ziva stood to the side with Ashlynn adhering to the tradition that it was bad luck for the bride to play herself during the rehearsal. Izia substituted for her cousin instead giving Ziva a chance to see how everything would look the next day. The cantor intentionally glossed over some sections of the marriage ritual such as the saying of the vows. Ziva and Tony didn't want them spoken before the actual ceremony.

The mock ceremony began with first Eli and then Anthony Sr. progressing down the aisle to light their respective candles. Each pretended to complete the task and then took their seats next to one another on the right.

Ziva was a bit disappointed that Eli did not appear to be unhappy with his role. If she wanted a fight, she was going to have to find another way to start it. For a brief moment, she thought Gracie Cooper might be the catalyst that brought her ambition to fruition but Eli curbed his temper instead.

Ashlynn had purchased inexpensive flowers for Gracie to practice dropping as she walked down the aisle. The wedding coordinator intended to do the same for the actual wedding ceremony refusing to sacrifice any of the expensive imported flowers.

Eli watched from his seat as the little flower girl and ring bearer began their progression down the center aisle following Abby and Tim.

Suddenly, the child's actions registered with Eli and he proclaimed loudly, "Is that child throwing flowers on the ground?"

By Eli's tone, the poor little flower girl might as well have been tossing his hundred dollar bills in the trash. Ashlynn was quick to reassure Eli that they were not _the_ flowers and the disgruntled father was at least temporarily placated.

Ziva felt a stab of disappointment when Eli settled down. This is ridiculous, she thought. I am spending my wedding rehearsal hoping to irritate my father.

As the actual rehearsal broke up and the wedding party gravitated toward the parlor for dinner, Eli strode purposely toward Gracie intent on examining the flowers in her basket. He never trusted anyone and believed even the wholesome wedding coordinator with the charming Texas accent might be capable of deceit. Without saying a word, he reached to remove the basket from Gracie's hands.

Gracie was not willing to give up her treasured basket so easily. She gripped it tightly refusing to let go.

"Mine! My basket!" Gracie shrieked followed by an ear splitting wail of fury.

Eli would not be deterred and ignored the child's protests. When he wrestled the basket from her hands, Gracie grew even more enraged and finally, with all the strength a four year old wearing Disney princess sandals could muster, she kicked Eli repeatedly in the shin. Ashlynn gasped in horror and James's face grew tight with anger as he hurried toward his daughter.

Finally acknowledging the child, Eli returned the basket with a smile that quickly morphed into full laughter when Gracie told anyone who would listen that he was a mean swiper and continued her kicking. James attempted to remove his daughter from the situation as Ashlynn began to apologize profusely.

"She has never done anything like this to an adult before," Ashlynn lamented.

"Are you injured?" James asked Eli stiffly once he had Gracie under control.

"Please," Eli replied with a conciliatory nod and a pointed look at Ziva, "I assure I had a similar experience many times with my own daughter. I wish I could offer you hope that it will change when she grows to adulthood but…"

Tony tried desperately not to smile at the venomous stare Ziva leveled on Eli. It was not difficult for anyone present to picture a miniature Ziva angrily assaulting any adult who had crossed her.

James moved quietly over to a nearby chair and pointed saying sternly, "Gracie, time out."

Surprisingly, little Gracie did not protest and immediately moved to obey still tightly clutching her basket. James reached for it assuring her it would be returned when her punishment time was over. Her lower lip quivering and tears forming, Gracie reluctantly relinquished it. She had never seen her daddy this mad and she knew she had crossed the line. Realizing the child was being disciplined for her actions, Eli began to protest.

"This is not necessary. She was merely responding to the situation. You should develop such passion rather than discouraging it."

"Thank you for your input, _Sir_, but we have very different philosophies on parenting. You may have unwisely initiated the circumstances but my daughter is responsible for how she responds to them. I want her to learn to use her words and not her fists when she is angry," James interrupted with a quiet voice of steel.

"Some parents actually try to teach their children _not_ to use violence," Abby told Eli with a wide-eyed innocent expression that did not match her sarcastic tone.

"They are fortunate to live in a world where that is possible," Eli responded tolerantly determined not to upset Abby.

"Do not bother to explain it to him, Abby. He will not understand. He cannot fathom raising a passionate child like Gracie to be anything but a soulless killer. He considers it a waste of a valuable resource," Ziva added bitingly.

The situation remained tense for a few moments until Alef intervened. Always the perpetual peacemaker, Ziva's uncle sought to relieve the tension with humor but it fell flat.

"All this talk of parenting is much too premature. Should the bride and groom not marry before we begin discussing how best to rear children?" Alef joked.

Everyone else gradually began to disseminate toward the parlor for dinner but Eli and Ziva continued to stare at one another. Ziva's eyes were filled with barely contained rage but Eli's expression was unreadable as he studied his daughter. Ziva finally became aware of the gentle pressure of Tony's hand on her back and his message was clear. _Not now._ With a final glare, Ziva strode purposefully toward the entrance of the manor as Tony struggled to keep pace with her.

Eli remained in place lost in thought. He had hoped that his on time arrival and cooperative participation in the wedding rehearsal might sooth the irritation Ziva had displayed towards him since Tuesday. Perhaps Leon had been right. Ziva's anger appeared to be much deeper than the Mossad director had anticipated. She clearly wanted a fight and Eli decided it would be best to give it to her.

Finding an opportunity would not be easy. It had not escaped Eli's notice that Tony and his cohorts had been thwarting every possibility for Eli to have a private conversation with Ziva thus far.

* * *

"My niece has great affection and admiration for you," Alef told the woman seated next to him for dinner.

"Living across the hall from that girl has been one of the best things that ever happened to me. She's been an absolute delight," Lucy replied affectionately.

"You have been a wonderful influence for her. She talks of a home and children now. It is the first I have heard her speak of such things but I believe she always held them in her heart. You have given her inspiration," Alef shared gratefully.

"Well, she's given me much more in return," Lucy told him deflecting the compliment.

"You have been to Israel?" Alef asked and continued after Lucy nodded, "You know something of the Middle East then. It is not in our nature to forgive our enemies. Those that hurt us suffer much in return. I see this and it grieves me. A rocket is fired from Gaza and innocent Israeli children on a school bus die. The next day an innocent Palestinian child near a Hamas militant perishes when we fire our missiles to retaliate. There is no end. Most do not see what I see. They hold tightly to their anger and refuse to forgive."

"Knowing Ziva makes me even more mindful of praying for peace for Israel and her neighbors," Lucy told him sympathetically.

"Yes, my daughter told me you are a devout Christian. I have friends who practice Messianic Judaism. They are similar, are they not? Forgiveness is the very foundation of your faith. I am happy Ziva has this influence as well. I see what bitterness has done to my brother," Alef continued with a sad expression.

Lucy sat silently for a few moments not wanting to say something horribly ugly about Eli to one of his relatives. She searched for a reply that would not sound judgmental and could not find any words. Fortunately, Alef continued without waiting for her to speak.

"My brother has faced personal tragedy from a young age and his only comfort is pursuing vengeance. He long ago lost all regard for the cost and my niece has suffered as a result. I see this same anger stirring in her and I worry," Alef explained.

The conversation was interrupted before Alef could say anything further. It left Lucy lost in thought for the remainder of the evening, though.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Tony told Ziva as he hung a garment bag on a wall hook in the bride's room, "I'm going to hit the head."

Eager to return home and get plenty of rest the night before her wedding, Ziva quickly began to arrange everything as she wanted it for the next day. She would spend several hours at her favorite spa tomorrow and then arrive at the manor in time to dress and take pictures before the signing of the ketubah at five. Guests would begin arriving shortly afterwards to witness the spoken ceremony that began at six.

Ziva bent over to reach for one of her bags and her hair fell forward revealing the bared skin of her upper back. Thinking she was alone, she was unconcerned until she heard a quiet cough from the door. She straightened up quickly. It disturbed her that someone was capable of surprising her until she found Eli filling the entrance to the room. Despite how badly Ziva had believed she wanted a confrontation, her stomach clenched involuntarily at the sight of her father. She fought the influx of fear that filled her and desperately wished Tony was in the room.

"You are a very busy bride, my dear. It is has been difficult finding an opportunity to speak with you alone," Eli observed his expression and voice neutral.

Ziva simply raised her eyebrows and inclined her head toward the closed bathroom door. The faint sound of singing could be heard from behind it.

"Ah…well, I suppose this will have to do," Eli decided appearing amused.

Although it had seemed that Eli had wanted to initiate the conversation, he remained silent and waited.

Finally, with bravado she did not feel, Ziva rolled her eyes, sighed melodramatically, and told him loudly, "So? Speak with me."

The singing from the bathroom stopped and Ziva knew Tony was listening now.

"You are angry," Eli stated emotionlessly.

"Yes…," Ziva agreed her tone implying his observation was something less than brilliant.

"I wish to know why," Eli ordered impatiently.

"WHY?" Ziva demanded incredulously momentarily forgetting any fear.

"You blame me for the things you have suffered," Eli decided keeping his feelings tightly under control even as he thought of the fading scars he had just seen, "It was a mission with extreme risk, Ziva. We both knew this when you accepted the assignment. The threat justified the danger."

Convinced Eli would never own his part in her "acceptance" of the assignment, Ziva changed tactics and asked him, "Did you even attempt to find me?"

"What kind of question is that? We were looking when NCIS found you. It was…" Eli protested with frustration.

"Were you looking for me or for Saleem?" Ziva interrupted to demand harshly.

"You are not being reasonable, my dear. You were with Saleem. It is impossible to separate the two," Eli argued his tone remaining stoic and logical.

Realizing she would never have a satisfactory answer to her question, Ziva made an accusation instead.

"You ordered the mission to continue when it was doomed to failure," Ziva stated with more confidence than she felt.

Eli fought the anger that immediately flooded him. He could not differentiate whether Ziva was questioning his judgment as the leader of Mossad or if she believed he simply had no regard for her life. Both hit too close to home for Eli. He forced himself to calm his voice but did not think through the implication of his response.

"I was confident you had the skill to succeed," Eli replied in the form of another protest.

With his focus on defending himself, Eli had unintentionally implied that he blamed Ziva for the mission's failure. The change in her expression alerted him that he had made a misstep. She could not mask her anger and pain from his words. It was a monumental error and Eli had no idea how to correct it.

"What is it you truly want from me, Ziva?" Eli finally sighed wearily.

Sounding defeated as well, Ziva replied, "Nothing. I want nothing. Come to my wedding. Light your candle. That is all."

Tony had been holding his breath as he listened from inside the bathroom. Ziva wasn't blasting Eli with a fit of temper like Tony had expected but she wasn't cutting her father any slack either. She also hadn't gotten the answers she wanted and Tony could hear the discouragement in her voice. He decided he needed to intervene at this point. He entered the larger room and made his way to Ziva. Slipping a protective arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close to his side. With Tony's support, Ziva regained her confidence and spoke to Eli again.

"I want nothing more from you because I no longer trust you. A father does what is best for his child. You are not a trustworthy father."

With those words, Ziva finally clarified the source of her anger for Eli. His daughter cared little about his ability as the leader of Mossad. She believed him a failure as a father. Eli's expression looked momentarily wounded before his stoic mask quickly fell into place. His eagerness for the assistance with Stuxnet caused him to withhold any response. Unable to let the silence continue, Tony finally filled it.

"I'll tell you what I want," Tony interjected with a false cheerfulness, "I want you to call off your damn spies. No more photographs. No more having us followed around like celebrities. If we want to live like that, we'll start our own reality show. And I'm warning you now that I'm planning to have sex with my wife on our balcony in Hot Springs. If those are the pictures you want to see, well, then you're even more of a twisted bastard than I thought…"

Eli shook his head with irritated disgust and once again reigned in his anger.

Tony knew he'd hit a nerve, though, and added flippantly, "You've got a phone. You should try using it. Or, you know, if you're really desperate, you could just join facebook. Ziva updates her status like ten times a day. Hell, you'll know every time she starts a load of laundry…ow!"

Ziva elbowed Tony in the stomach eliciting a whimper from her fiancé and a small smile from her father. It also relieved some of the tension in the room. Although Tony's tone did not appear serious on the surface, Eli had learned not to underestimate his future son-in-law. Vance's conditions may have only included Abby and Ziva but Eli had no doubt that angering Tony carried the same consequences. Truthfully, the older man enjoyed verbally sparring with his daughter's fiancé. Eli found Tony to be a unique opponent.

"You will no longer be monitored if you call occasionally," Eli agreed offering a compromise before eagerly turning toward the door.

Eli wanted no more of the conversation with Ziva. She was pushing him but it was not in the way he had anticipated. He had expected her to vent her anger and then retreat when she hit their long established boundaries. Although he couldn't pinpoint the exact change, he intuitively sensed that she no longer feared pushing him too far. Her questions probed him for answers he was incapable of giving.

"Did you grieve for me at all?" Ziva called out as Eli retreated.

Her words caused Eli to halt abruptly but it was several moments before he could bring himself to speak. When Eli finally answered Ziva's question, he lied.

"I did not have that luxury," he replied without turning to meet Ziva's eyes before rapidly disappearing through the open door.

"Your beach house in Haifa is a _luxury_. I _was_ your daughter," Ziva choked out barely loud enough for Eli to hear.

It did not escape either Eli's or Tony's notice that Ziva used the past tense when referring to her relationship with her father.

Tony's arm remained tightly around his fiancé and once they were alone, he spoke softly in her ear, "You okay?"

"I am fine. It was more than I expected from him," Ziva replied robotically.

"Come on, Ziva," Tony urged, "Be honest with me."

"It was less than I hoped for," Ziva admitted as her eyes filled, "I expected more from myself. I did not confront him as well as I should have."

"Hey, give yourself a break, okay? If you'd wanted to kick his ass, you could've. You were trying to get him to be real with you. It was probably the most honest conversation you've ever had with him even if it was awkward as hell," Tony encouraged.

"He admitted nothing. He would not even pretend that he grieved. He does not care that he has lost my trust. I truly believe he has no heart at all," Ziva told him finally allowing her tears to fall, "He is only here tonight because he knew I did not want him."

"He's a real son of a bitch," Tony muttered as he pulled Ziva tightly into his arms.

Tony had no other words of comfort to offer. How do you console a daughter whose her father does not love her?

* * *

"Princess," Tony whispered quietly to Ziva as they lay in bed Saturday night.

"Hmm…" Ziva mumbled almost asleep.

Ziva had not needed prompting to make use of one of her remaining sleeping pills. She wanted a dreamless rest the night before her wedding.

"I cried," Tony told her softly, "The night Gibbs told us the Damocles went down with no survivors, I cried for you. I bet you could guess I had a bottle of whisky in me but you didn't know I cried for you, did you? It's just…to me you were a necessity. You probably still are."

"_Probably_, Tony?" Ziva teased now more alert.

"Okay…definitely. It's like air, food, and you. That's how I roll," Tony joked.

"It is a good thing I agreed to marry you then, my love. I only did so because I do not wish to live without you either."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: My job…blah, blah, blah. Same excuse as before for the long delay. Not worth repeating.

I want to be clear that Lucy's conversations with her God are her own. They are meant to be part of her character development and growth and should not be interpreted as an attempt to force her beliefs onto the reader.

I also need to give credit where credit is due. In addition to owning nothing _NCIS_, many aspects of the wedding ceremony and the words spoken by the cantor are not original to me. They were taken from suggestions in the _Guide to Interfaith Weddings_ found on InterfaithFamily dot com. Great resource if you want to write a Jewish Tiva wedding.

* * *

_Nearly midnight, Saturday, July 10…_

Lucy sat in her favorite overstuffed chair in the corner of her bedroom. She was snugly wrapped in her soft cotton robe with her house slipper covered feet propped on an equally overstuffed ottoman. Physically, Lucy was more than comfortable. She could not say the same for her emotional state, however. Her reading glasses were perched on her nose and her well worn Bible rested on her lap. As had become her custom over the past two years, the lonely widow was having an imaginary talk with her late husband. Even without Matthew's physical presence, Lucy knew how he would advise her in her current dilemma.

Alef's words earlier in the evening had stirred Lucy's heart. Her immediate reaction to meeting Eli David tonight had been blinding anger. Lucy knew she harbored hatred and bitterness toward the man. It was justified and she doubted anyone would argue otherwise. But deep inside, the wise grandmother also knew that what was justified and what was best for Ziva might not coincide.

Lucy also knew there had been a time when Ziva had believed in the need to fight bitterness and forgive Eli. Although it had partly been a result of Ziva's denial and fear, the young bride also didn't want bitterness to mar her future with her beloved Tony. With Gibbs's blessing, Ziva was now completely giving in to her anger. It was necessary for Ziva to work through it but Lucy also understood Alef's concern. What if Ziva didn't find her way back to forgiveness and allowed her heart to become hardened instead just as Eli's had?

"Oh, Matthew, you have no idea how much I love that girl. She might as well be a daughter I gave birth to. And the things she has suffered…how can I be expected to forgive that horrid man after all he's done to her? It's just impossible. I know what the Good Book says but I don't think our Lord had Eli David in mind when he wrote this…," Lucy said softly pointing to the words about forgiveness that she had just read in her Bible before adding, "I just don't think I can do it."

"_I know it's hard, sweetheart, but our God isn't asking you to do anything he hasn't done himself. They killed his son and he forgave them. Nobody's asking you to trust this man. Just don't hate him. Besides, you aren't doing it for him. You're doing it for Ziva. If you let go of bitterness, maybe she can too. It's not going to be easy but I know you can do it," imaginary Matthew encouraged._

"Alright, Lucinda Dunston," Lucy admonished herself speaking aloud, "It's time to fish or cut bait. Either you believe what this book says and you're going to live like it or it's time to admit you've been nothing but a hypocrite all these years. I'll try to be civil to that man, Lord. That's the best I can do."

After a brief pause Lucy spoke again with a smile and a familiarity born from years of praying, "And another thing, Lord. I can't _make_ that sweet girl do anything. Just because I'm polite to this man doesn't mean she's going to forgive him. You're going to have to deal with her yourself about that."

* * *

It was early Sunday morning when Alef found his brother sitting alone in the darkened living room of their hotel suite. If it was possible, Eli looked more tired and worn than when the trip had begun on Tuesday. Instinctively, Alef knew the reason was personal.

"Ziva is lost to me," Eli said quietly his voice deeply saddened.

"It is a difficult time for a father when his daughter marries. You wish to be joyous along with her but there is pain in your heart. The little girl was a reminder, yes? So much like Ziva as a child," Alef remembered fondly.

"If only Ziva were still that small. She was not so complicated then," Eli replied still pouting before adding fondly, "Ziva has always been a challenge, yes, but not so difficult as this."

"Life is changing but you will gain much just as I have. Tony is a good man like my Nagid. He will be a good son. And they will give you grandchildren. Aron brings delight to my heart. It will be good for you to have little ones in your life again, Eli," Alef soothed.

When Eli did not respond, Alef realized the true nature of the situation. He quietly sat in the chair across from his brother and prepared for a lengthy conversation.

"You tried to talk with her? That is why you were so late returning?" Alef asked sighing gently.

"I thought if I indulged her anger, she would be satisfied but Ziva holds nothing in her heart but contempt for me. She wants me to light this candle so she can extinguish it. You think I do not know what this symbolizes?" Eli asked his brother before adding dejectedly, "They found her only so I could lose her once again."

Alef was surprised by the lack of anger in Eli's voice. Instead, his brother sounded only weary and defeated. Eli could be feigning discouragement but the Mossad director had rarely tried to manipulate his brother in the past. Eli's self-centered view of the situation was not surprising to Alef. The older man was finally beginning to see what his reluctance to confront Eli's narcissism had done to his brother's family.

"Ziva is not lost to you, Eli. It is only that you no longer control her heart. The two are not the same. Yes, the Ziva of old has been removed from your life because she no longer exists. You have a chance to know the woman Ziva has become if you wish for it. You must be a father to her now and not the director of Mossad. Treat her as your daughter and not an operative," Alef encouraged.

"You think I do not know this!" Eli responded angrily, "I know she is not the same. I have tried to be a father. I am paying for an expensive wedding. I gave her Tali's money but she…"

"Oh, Eli," Alef interrupted with a sigh shaking his head, "Always such unrealistic expectations. The burden you put on Ziva is too great. You expect her to be what Tali was to you. That is not possible. Your Tali was an innocent, naïve young girl. Ziva is a strong, capable woman, a woman who has suffered too much. She is no longer capable of trusting so easily. You cannot pretend otherwise."

"She blames me for what was done to her. She believes I hold no regard for her life," Eli admitted with a very guarded expression.

Alef was surprised when Eli stopped without making excuses or assigning fault to someone else. Eli was not yet accepting responsibility for his actions. Not laying the blame elsewhere for the deterioration of his relationship with Ziva was a step in the right direction, though. Instinctively, Alef knew condemnation would only cause Eli to become defensive. The older man chose his next words very carefully.

"You have given her no reason not to blame you, Eli," Alef gently asserted, "She knows nothing of your motivation for the mission and she knows even less of the things you yourself have suffered. You close your heart to your daughter and yet you expect her to welcome you into hers. If you wish to salvage your relationship with Ziva then you must be trustworthy and genuine. You must admit what you feel for her. There is no other way."

Eli did not stir when Alef left the room. His mind was heavy with the truth in his brother's words. More than that, he was burdened with an image of Ziva and the white lines that marred her once perfect caramel skin. Although Eli had accepted Vance's embellished report of Ziva's weakened psychological state, until tonight the Mossad director had refused to contemplate the details of the ordeal that had caused the damage.

At the conclusion of every mission, each Mossad officer was required to provide a detailed debrief for their personnel file. It included a catalog of all physical injuries sustained. Prior to Somalia, Eli had had his daughter's file memorized. It was not unlike the owner of an athletic team keeping a close watch on his best player. Or Alef's knowledge of every detail of his most prized Arabian breed mare.

The lines on Ziva's skin had not been there before the mission to Somalia and they forced Eli to wonder what else she had suffered. For the first time since Eli had begun grooming an adolescent Ziva for Mossad, he allowed his heart to ache for his hurt child. Bile rose in his throat as he thought of the men responsible for her pain. In a brief moment of self-loathing, he counted himself among them just as he knew his daughter did. The beginnings of a few small cracks were forming on the outermost layer of his deeply hardened heart.

* * *

Ziva stared at the photograph Abby had handed her as soon as they met at the spa Sunday morning. The young man pictured with Abby appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties at the most. The combination of his very unfortunate hairstyle, severe acne, ill-fitting, unstylish clothing, and sadly out of date eyeglass frames screamed nerd. Tony could have easily improvised an entire comedy routine just making fun of this poor kid.

"Sheldon?" Ziva asked softly as she returned the photograph to her maid of honor.

"Yes. Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you about this today but Vance wouldn't let me do it sooner. Do you hate me? Please don't hate me. I sort of lied but I really didn't want to. Vance said I had to. I guess he called in a favor with the NSA and they didn't know the reason was personal so we had to keep it a secret. Gibbs called me last night and said I should tell you the truth. Oh, Ziva, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help. Gibbs said we could make sure your father didn't mess up your wedding," Abby lamented and then added worriedly, "I'm supposed to bring Sheldon to the breakfast tomorrow and introduce him to Eli."

Surprisingly, Ziva understood Abby's rambling perfectly and put all the pieces together quickly. She had heard the rumors of Stuxnet while in Tel Aviv last year. As Mossad's director, Eli's highest priority was thwarting Iran's nuclear ambitions. If the rumors were true, this project was an ingenious way to hinder Iran's progress.

"It is fine, Abby. Gibbs alerted Tony weeks ago that he and Vance had a plan for keeping Eli in line. I suspected there was a connection between it and your project with the NSA," Ziva replied empathetically.

Ziva bore no ill will toward Abby over the deception. She knew her friend had done the best she could in an awkward situation. Still, Ziva wondered if Eli would have reacted differently during their conversation the previous evening if Vance and Gibbs had not interfered. She knew their intentions had been kind, though, so she put the speculation aside and focused instead on preparing for her wedding. She soon realized Abby's mind was not entirely at ease and spoke again.

"America is my home now but I have many loved ones in Israel. The work you did with Sheldon will protect them. I am only grateful, Abby," Ziva assured her.

"Sheldon is going back to Tel Aviv with Eli on Tuesday. He's so innocent, Ziva. He's totally brilliant, of course, but kind of naïve. Will he be okay? Please tell me he'll be okay," Abby asked revealing how much she cared for the young man.

"It would be very unfortunate for Israel if he were not," Ziva answered honestly finally succeeding in reassuring Abby.

In the back of Ziva's mind, an idea began to form. Perhaps it was the romantic bliss of her own wedding day that made her think everyone deserved a chance to find their soul mate. This included the brilliant but awkward and socially unsure like Sheldon. Maybe, like Tony, Sheldon's perfect match was an Israeli woman.

* * *

"Dammit," Tony muttered late Sunday afternoon as he fumbled while attempting to knot the blue necktie that matched his tuxedo vest, "This is why I didn't get a bow tie. Well, besides not wanting to look like a friggin' penguin. I mean, what the hell…I've only been doing this since I was a kid."

"Nervous, DiNozzo?" Gibbs teased as he shoved Tony's trembling hands aside and skillfully knotted the necktie for him.

"I'm not nervous about marrying Ziva, Boss. Really, I'm not. I don't even care that I'm committing to one woman for the rest of my life. Just one. Ziva. In fact, I'm so cool with it that I'm actually doing it twice. Once for her in writing and once for me out loud. And I'm good with it. I really am," Tony asserted although his facial expression and excessive repetition cast doubt on his claim.

Gibbs simply waited patiently as Tony continued to ramble.

"But this being a husband? What do I know about that? I think I'm going to suck at it. Seriously. I'm going to suck big time. Tony DiNozzo, the world's biggest screw up of a husband. That'll be me. I don't know how to do this. I got nothing. My dad? Forget it, he's like the poster boy for what not to do," Tony worried.

When Gibbs remained silent, Tony continued ranting with escalating panic, "Don't take this wrong, Boss, but you're not really any help on this one either. If I want to be a good team leader then you're my man. But a husband? No offense but women have a tendency to leave you, Boss, and they don't always do it nicely. The stakes are little higher for me, you know. Ziva's not going to waste time hitting me with a golf club. She'll slit my throat in my sleep or shoot me somewhere really painful and then smile while she watches me bleed out…"

"Ziva won't hurt you but I might," Gibbs told him punctuating it with a particularly painful head slap.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony whimpered before adding carefully, "Were you this nervous? Okay, by the fourth time probably not, but the first time, you know, with…"

"Scared shitless," Gibbs confirmed softly as he briefly recalled looking into a mirror twenty-eight years earlier and seeing a very pale kid wearing dress blues staring back.

With an empathetic half smile Gibbs told Tony, "You'll do fine."

Gibbs punctuated his encouragement further by offering Tony his hand.

But instead of the firm gripped handshake Tony expected, Gibbs pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Proud of you, Tony."

Tony's eyes filled as Gibbs pulled away but the younger man fought through it with his usual clowning.

"Wow. You hugged me, Boss. This is really big. You've never hugged me before. It's okay, though, I still knew you loved me. I'm like the son you never had. I can tell…"

"Hey, Tony, Ashlynn says it's time for that couple moment thing you do before the ketubah," Tim called from the doorway.

Taking his role as best man very seriously, Tim had dressed early and then worked with Ashlynn to make sure everything was going smoothly.

"Alright," Tony spoke with a confident voice and a huge grin, "I've got this. Time to rock the unveiling of the bride."

Gibbs could only shake his head at Tony's transformation from nervous and unsure to cocky and excited in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bride's room, Lucy fastened her own heirloom pearls around Ziva's neck before fussing unnecessarily with the younger woman's veil. The headpiece was elbow length and tiered with scalloped edges trimmed in satin ribbon that matched the fabric that crossed the bodice of Ziva's dress. The comb piece that anchored it also helped hold Ziva's hair back from her face. Her long locks fell down her back and over her bare shoulders in loose curls.

"That little Brynn did a wonderful job with this veil. It matches your dress perfectly," Lucy rambled in a trembling voice.

"Yes. You said that two weeks ago when Lauren took my portraits," Ziva reminded her friend patiently.

"Well, you'll just have to forgive me if I ramble. I'm just a little flustered and emotional today, that's all. My heart is just spilling over to see my beautiful girl so happy. I love you, dear," Lucy choked out as she tenderly kissed Ziva's forehead.

"Awww, that was like the perfect pre-wedding mother daughter moment," Abby crooned as she carefully arranged Ziva's train before ordering, "Okay, now stay just like this until Tony gets here and don't move an inch."

"Abby! That is ridiculous," Ziva protested.

"But it has to be just perfect when he walks through the door, Ziva," Abby admonished, "Don't you want…"

"What I want is a picture of the five of us," Ziva directed at Lauren who had discreetly been snapping candid shots from the corner of the room.

"I was just waiting for them to stop fussing over you before I made Gracie stop twirling," Lauren replied as she pointed to the little girl with a grin.

Since donning her gown, Gracie had not been able to stop dancing in front of the mirror. She wore a cornflower blue sleeveless satin dress. It had a full skirt with an organza overlay. At her waist was a whimsical blue ribbon and satin flower arrangement that mimicked the one on Ziva's dress. Gracie's blonde hair had been curled and secured on top of her head with a blue bow.

Abby's dress, on the other hand, was made entirely from fitted blue organza. It was a halter style with gathered fabric that stretched from a soft band around her neck to just below her chest. From there, the dress became form fitting until the skirt began to flare slightly at Abby's knees. Lucy had declared it perfect for Abby's flawless figure.

Abby too had chosen to have her hair piled atop her head in a sophisticated up do that matched the style of her dress. She had toned down her normally harsh black make up and opted for a more traditional look that included bright red lipstick. Ziva had assured her maid of honor that it was not necessary to change her Goth style for the wedding but Abby had welcomed the opportunity to surprise everyone. Her appearance today easily rivaled the Marilyn Monroe Halloween costume that had once completely captivated the boys of NCIS.

Lucy had chosen a dark navy blue full length two piece dress with a mock bolero jacket that gave the bodice the appearance of being strapless. Izia wore a sophisticated knee length one shouldered red gown. Although her cousin was not officially part of the wedding party, Ziva had given Izia an important role in the ceremony. Lauren artfully arranged the group of ladies for a few posed shots that were both serious and fun. Ziva knew the pictures would be memories she treasured for years to come.

A few minutes later, Ziva stood alone facing the mirror in the bride room. The others had left her so she could await Tony. According to Jewish tradition, the wedding ritual officially began with the groom lifting his bride's veil. The custom was originally designed to ensure that the bridegroom, unlike his Biblical ancestor Jacob, would not be tricked into marrying the wrong woman. Today it would serve as a moment alone for the nervous couple.

Patiently waiting for Tony, Ziva spent her time contemplating the woman in the mirror. On the surface, she looked like a traditional bride. Gone was any remnant of the assassin Ziva had once been. There was no hint of the broken shell Tony had rescued from the desert either. And the sultry siren who'd teased him mercilessly with her provocative slouching was disguised by the innocent white of Ziva's wedding dress and veil. All that remained to be seen was a treasured princess.

For a brief moment, Ziva panicked. Who was this woman who dreamed of an enduring romance and a home filled with love and laughter? She hadn't existed two years ago. She was here now, though, a product of a horrible ordeal and the healing aftermath that had forever changed her. Ziva was filled with peace as she realized with certainty that she was exactly the woman she wished to be. And soon she would be Tony's wife as well.

A few moments later, Tony knocked softly before entering the room. As Ziva turned to face him, Tony was flooded with thankfulness that his first glimpse of his bride was occurring in private. He had seen the proofs of the bridal portraits Lauren had taken but nothing could've prepared him for the vision of beauty before him now.

Tony could find no words that were adequate and he stared in amazement. Ziva's gown was simple and flowed naturally around her as an extension of the beauty that shown from within. The sheer fabric of her veil hinted that the woman hidden behind its shield was reserved only for him. The depth of the moment threatened to overwhelm both of them until Tony broke the spell.

"So this is part where I make sure Eli didn't pull the old switch-a-roo on me and trade you out for some ugly old maid sister I don't know anything about, right?" Tony quipped.

Ziva's face immediately lit with a radiant smile of relief as Tony quickly crossed the room. This was her familiar Tony; the sometimes childish, often inappropriately humorous, utterly unselfish, perfect man that she loved. Without any guidance from Ziva, Tony lifted the portion of the veil that covered her face and arranged it perfectly so it flowed down her back. With one hand gently caressing the curve where her neck met her shoulder, Tony placed the softest of kisses on her bare collar bone.

"Tony," Ziva warned breathlessly.

"I'm just trying to be careful of your make up," Tony excused feigning innocence before turning more serious, "You look completely amazing. Are you nervous?"

"Perhaps a bit," Ziva admitted with a soft sigh and a hesitant smile.

"Yea? Me too, but you know what? We're going to have a great life together, Ziva David soon to be DiNozzo," Tony told her with a smug grin.

"Yes, we will, my love," Ziva agreed tenderly.

"So I know this is supposed to be a special moment for us. We're going to say a lot of stuff and make a lot of promises today but I don't there's a part of the ceremony where we do this. Since it's really all that matters…," Tony said before taking each of Ziva's hands in his and staring deeply into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you," Ziva answered before giving him a gentle kiss and then wiping away the trace of lipstick she'd left behind.

* * *

With an excited smile, Tim added his signature as the second witness to his friends' marriage contract. The small group Tony and Ziva had chosen to witness the signing of the ketubah stood gathered around a table in the mansion courtyard. Abby and Tim had been designated as the two required witnesses. As the last to write his name, Tim made the contract official.

The signing of the ketubah had been much less formal than Tim had expected. The cantor had simply reminded Tony and Ziva that they were making a binding covenant with one another. The ceremony that followed would celebrate their love for family, friends, and each other but by Jewish tradition they were officially married. Tony had claimed that he wouldn't feel married until they said verbal vows but his beaming smile now disproved that assertion.

Lauren took the remainder of the posed pictures the couple wanted and then Ashlynn quickly had the bride and the rest of the wedding party ushered away to their separate waiting areas. Tim looked for Aidan and Gracie so he could take them to wait with the others. What he found was a very sad little boy hiccupping as he fought to stop crying. Tim shot a questioning look at James who was attempting to console his young son.

"He just found out the rings he's carrying aren't the real thing. I tried to explain it's because the real ones are too heavy and they'll slide off the pillow," James shared clearly at loss for a way to make it right for Aidan.

Tim knew what to do, though. Aidan was fairly mature for a five year old. Instinctively, Tim understood the young boy could be trusted for the short amount of time until the ring exchange. Fortunately, Abby was nearby and Tim motioned her over.

"Oh, why are you crying, honey?" she asked when saw Aidan.

"He's upset because the rings on the pillow aren't real but I have an idea," Tim told Abby who happily agreed to join in the fun when Tim revealed his plan.

Meanwhile, Gibbs followed Ziva to the alcove where they would wait until it was time to walk down the aisle. As soon as he was sure they were secluded enough not to be overheard, he spoke.

"Look beautiful, Ziver," he told her with a loving smile before producing a quarter and handing it to her, "Got something for you."

He allowed Ziva to stare at the coin in bewilderment for a few moments. She noted it had the design for the state of Virginia on the back and that it was minted in 2010. Both were consistent with the time and place of the wedding and Gibbs had obviously chosen it for that reason.

"It's a tradition," Gibbs finally revealed but Ziva still remained confused.

"It's for a payphone," Gibbs hinted with amusement adding, "You're supposed to put it in your shoe."

"But I am wearing sandals," Ziva declared lifting her skirt to reveal strappy blue satin heals that matched the color of Abby's bridesmaid dress.

"They are my something blue, yes? That tradition I knew. But why would I need a payphone? I have a cell phone. I do not understand this tradition," Ziva added clearly unhappy that her investigative mind could not immediately discern the meaning behind the coin.

Gibbs allowed Ziva to remain frustrated a few moments longer before he explained with a proud smirk, "DiNozzo doesn't treat you right, you call me."

Ziva fought not to become emotional. Although it thrilled her heart that Gibbs had upheld an American father daughter wedding tradition, his action was not the cause for her joy. Nor was it the sentiment the tradition represented. Instead, it was the sparkle of amusement in Gibbs's eyes that instigated Ziva's tears. He was having fun. In her highest hopes, Ziva could not have imagined Gibbs participating in her wedding with anything but sadness for the missed chance to do the same for Kelly. He was clearly enjoying the moment, though.

"Careful of your make up, Ziver," Gibbs teased gently as he saw her eyes begin to fill.

"You are enjoying this day," Ziva observed with badly concealed surprise.

Gibbs merely shrugged in acknowledgement as his eyes continued to shine. Ziva leaned in with a smile and placed a gentle kiss on her dearly beloved father figure's cheek. When she started to pull away, his hand on the small of her back stopped her.

"Walking with you today is a privilege," Gibbs whispered in her ear adding, "You make your husband take good care of you."

Ziva pulled back to stare into his eyes. The message there was clear. She was not a luxury to Jethro Gibbs. He cherished the opportunity to play a part in the happiness of her new life. Ziva briefly wondered if he hadn't somehow overheard her conversation with Eli the previous evening. Even without eavesdropping, Gibbs was astute enough to know the true nature of Ziva's relationship with her father, though.

* * *

Ashlynn stood at the bottom of the porch steps with her hand on Eli David's arm.

"Wait for my signal," Ashlynn whispered before sending Eli down the aisle once the music began.

The wedding party's processional was flawless. The two fathers lit their candles and took their seats on the front row where the remainder of Ziva's family waited. Lucy and Tony were next. Tony was the consummate gentleman as he escorted Lucy to her seat in the row opposite the fathers before presenting her with a pristine red rose. Lucy joined Ducky and Jimmy leaving the first seat open for Gibbs. Tim and Abby walked down the aisle next, arm-in-arm and followed closely by Aidan and Gracie. Aidan proudly held the satin pillow with the fake rings while Gracie generously scattered flower petals along the walkway. The four would remain standing next to Tony and Ziva during the ceremony.

As Aidan and Gracie completed their walk, Ashlynn turned and signaled for James to open the manor door to reveal Gibbs and Ziva. Although the traditional wedding march would not be played, a change in music alerted the guests to the bride's entrance. Ashlynn had been shocked to learn that _Here Comes the Bride_ was considered anti-semantic. She was even more surprised when it was Tony who emphatically informed her that the composer had been a suspected Hitler supporter and his music would not be part of their wedding.

Gibbs gently squeezed the hand that rested on his arm. Ziva looked scared and he gave her a reassuring smile before carefully helping her down the porch steps. Gibbs watched as Ziva's expression visibly relaxed once they were close enough for her to make eye contact with Tony.

Volumes of silent communication passed between the bride and groom in the few moments it took for Gibbs and Ziva to reach Tony. All nervousness and apprehension was replaced with the deep assurance that each wanted nothing more than to pledge a faithful commitment to the other.

Gibbs tenderly kissed Ziva's cheek before moving her hand from his arm to Tony's. Abby, with a little help from Gracie, arranged Ziva's train before reaching to take the bridal bouquet of red buttercups that Ziva held. Once Gibbs took his seat next to Lucy, the cantor began to speak.

"Shalom. Welcome, beloved family and friends," she greeted all the guests before continuing, "Today we are here to witness the joining of two hearts. By choosing to marry, Tony and Ziva are not only blending their lives but also two countries, two cultures, and two religions. The ceremony they have created will reflect their deep respect for each other as individuals as well as the heritage and traditions that have helped shape each of them into the people they are today."

"We begin with two Jewish traditions. First, we are standing under the chuppah that many of you helped prepare. It represents the home that will be consummated here today and Tony and Ziva are grateful for your faithful love and friendship that have helped to lay the foundation for this life they will share. Second, a Jewish wedding ceremony often includes a time to honor those who could not be with us today. Ziva and Tony have chosen to have their loved ones' names read in remembrance."

At this point, the cantor nodded to Ducky who soberly stood and without any fanfare began to list names from a sheet of paper. He started as many probably expected with the names of both Ziva's and Tony's mothers followed by Ziva's sister, Tali. Ducky continued without pause through the grandparents and other relatives the couple had chosen to honor. Not surprisingly the recitation was more heavily weighted with Israeli names.

Ducky sighed quietly when he reached the end of the couple's biological family. The good doctor alone had been alerted to the plan. Ziva and Tony wished to honor their surrogate parents' dearest departed family as well. After an almost imperceptible pause, Ducky continued while watching his friend Jethro closely to observe his reaction.

"Matthew Dunston. Julie Dunston. Shannon Gibbs. Kelly Gibbs," Ducky read before quietly retaking his seat.

The good doctor was gratified to see a simple look of understanding pass between Lucy and Gibbs. The two appreciated the love that had motivated Tony and Ziva to include the final four names on the list.

The cantor nodded to Ducky once again before speaking, "I first met this wonderful couple a few months ago when they approached me about officiating their wedding ceremony. Tony and Ziva, after hearing your story, I knew I wanted to be a part of your special day."

"In our pre-marital counseling session, there were two things that struck me most about your love for one another," the cantor continued, "The first is that you are both tremendously grateful for your relationship. Tony, in particular, you expressed your awe at the trust Ziva has placed in you. I admonish both of you to guard that feeling and never take for granted the beautiful gift you have in each other. I was also amazed by your unconditional love for one another. Ziva, you especially spoke to me of many instances of Tony's unselfishness towards you. That willingness to sacrifice your own wants for the benefit of the other is the foundation of a successful marriage."

The cantor went on to explain that the couple had chosen a passage to be read that she believed reflected this vital element of their relationship. She then nodded to Izia who stood and moved to the front to begin reading.

"From the words of the Christian apostle Paul," Izia narrated her accented voice containing an almost lyrical quality, "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails… And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

Ziva's eyes never left Tony's as the words were read. Because so many Jewish traditions were part of their wedding, she had deliberately chosen a passage from the Christian New Testament for the scripture reading. Lucy had quoted this particular passage many times when she and Ziva had talked. That is you, Ziva mouthed to Tony as Izia completed reading the definition of love. Tony was simultaneously humbled and gratified by the compliment and he fought the desire to crush Ziva to him.

By the time the ceremony reached the point where Tony and Ziva shared wine, both Aidan and Gracie were growing bored. Gibbs began an imaginary game of catch with Aidan. With the wisdom of one who understood children as well as the pitfalls that could beset weddings, Gibbs had set up the idea with the young boy the previous night.

Lucy and Ducky both tried to get Gracie to stop twirling and sit with them instead but to no avail. The girl stubbornly refused. Not even a glare from Gibbs could persuade her. Finally, Eli caught Gracie's eye. With a hint of a smile, he pulled a small _Dora the Explorer_ doll from his pocket and beckoned the child to come and get it. Gracie went and Eli bargained with her to sit next to him quietly in exchange for the doll.

Well, at least my trip to the toy store was not solely for Eli's benefit, Malachi thought sardonically as he watched the scene unfold. The Mossad assassin had been completely irritated when Eli had sent him on the errand for the doll earlier that afternoon. Apparently, the old man had googled Gracie's "swiper" insult from the previous evening and learned that it was the name of a thieving villainous fox in a children's television program. The young officer had fulfilled Eli's request while silently lamenting the day the Mossad director had learned to use the internet.

Although Tony had made several snide remarks about Malachi's apparent demotion, in reality the Mossad officer had been happy to serve on security detail while Eli attended his daughter's wedding. Malachi's current assignment was not punitive but rather logical. The David and Ben-Gidon families had been friends for years and the young officer had been on the guest list for the wedding. It made sense for him to attend and protect the director and it pleased him greatly to see Ziva's new found happiness first hand. Malachi's wandering thoughts eventually returned to the ceremony just in time to witness the couple taking their vows.

"Do you, Tony, take Ziva to be your wife, to cherish from this day forward? Do you promise to be her constant friend and faithful partner and to treasure her always as your one true soul mate? Do you promise that your love for her will endure through times of joy and times of difficulty? Do you promise to trust, encourage, honor and protect her as you genuinely share the rest of your lives with one another?"

Tony swallowed first but his eyes shone with love for Ziva and his voice was clear and strong as he answered, "I do."

"Do you, Ziva, take Tony to be your husband, to cherish from this day forward? Do you promise to be his constant friend and faithful partner and to treasure him always as your one true soul mate? Do you promise that your love for him will endure through times of joy and times of difficulty? Do you promise to trust, encourage, honor, and protect him as you genuinely share the rest of your lives with one another?"

"I do," Ziva replied her voice barely above a whisper as she choked back tears.

Tony squeezed Ziva's hands and gave her a goofy grin he hoped would stop her from crying. Although the smile she attempted in return was shaky, Tony did not think he had ever seen her look happier.

"You have chosen to give each other rings today as an outward symbol to all of the commitment you are making. Just as the circle of the ring has no end, may your love endure forever. Let these rings represent the binding of your hearts and lives in faithfulness and dedication to one another. Tony, you may begin," the cantor encouraged.

Tony turned to his best man only to find Tim frantically searching his many pockets and then looking toward the ground with an expression of sheer panic. It took a moment before Tony comprehended that Tim had lost Ziva's ring.

"McGee," Tony whispered urgently, "Give me the ring!"

Tim finally turned to Tony with a defeated shrug implying he had no idea what had happened to Ziva's wedding ring. With his best man's face a picture of pure horror, shame, and mortification, Tony was on the verge of a complete nervous breakdown. He began mumbling a rant about Tim screwing up his most important job as best man. A slight murmuring began among the guests as they began to comprehend the situation.

Suddenly, Aidan jumped in front of Tony and proudly held up a ring box. The guests' murmuring quickly changed to laughter as everyone realized the gullible groom had been the victim of a prank.

Tony was furious as he took the ring from Aidan. When Tony turned to Ziva, though, and saw her amused smirk, his anger dissipated. She was thrilled with the practical joke and Tony had to reluctantly admit it had added a bit of fun after the seriousness of the vows. Tony just hoped it didn't make him forget the Hebrew words he'd been practicing for the past two months.

Slipping the ring on Ziva's finger, Tony looked deeply into her eyes and told her, "I give you this ring as a sign for all to see of the commitment I have made to you. Ha-ray aht m'ku-de-shet lee, b'ta-ba-at zo, l'fee emunataynu. Be consecrated to me as my wife in the eyes of God. With this ring I join my life with yours."

Ziva next turned to Abby with raised eyebrows and a questioning expression prompting her maid of honor to point to Aidan with a gleeful grin. Aidan once again proudly held up a ring box. Ziva crossed to him and knelt down to take Tony's ring as she kissed the little boy's cheek.

"My bubba is the ring bear," Gracie told Eli loudly eliciting another round of giggles from the guests as Ziva returned to her place next to Tony.

"I give you this ring as a sign for all to see of the commitment I have made to you," Ziva spoke softly as she placed Tony's ring on his finger, "Ha-ray Atah m'ku-de-shet lee, b'ta-ba-at zo, l'fee emunataynu. Be consecrated to me as my husband in the eyes of God. With this ring I join my life with yours."

"It's almost a done deal," Tony whispered for only Ziva to hear as they both smiled with relief.

They had made it through the scariest part of the ceremony without either forgetting their lines. The lighting of the unity candle followed and once the couple stood facing the cantor again, she spoke.

"Tony and Ziva, you have affirmed your love for one another before your family and friends today. As you have declared openly your intent to be known to the world as a married couple from this day forward, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Tony, you may kiss your bride."

The cantor smiled graciously in response to the cheering and whistling that erupted when Tony enthusiastically followed her instructions. Finally, she restored order.

"There is one final tradition that Tony and Ziva have decided to incorporate into their ceremony: the ritual breaking of the glass. As difficult as it will be to make this glass whole again so it will be to break this marriage apart. Now as Tony and Ziva shatter this glass together, let it signify, once and for all, that they are married and it is time for the celebration to begin," the cantor pronounced before laying the rolled cloth that concealed a delicate light bulb at the couple's feet.

With a cheeky grin, Tony told Ziva, "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Together, Tony and Ziva stomped on the glass shattering it with a loud crunch. It was followed by shouts of well wishes from their family and friends and radiant smiles from the couple.

"We did it, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony whispered teasingly in Ziva's ear as he held her close.

Tony looked down as his new wife beamed up at him and his breath caught. It seemed as if everything that haunted her had faded from her eyes. Tony knew it was temporary. It was unrealistic to think, even with his love, that the pain she carried would ever completely leave her. As her husband, though, he could give her as many moments like this as possible. I will make sure there are always times when the joy completely overwhelms the pain, Tony vowed silently before soundly kissing Ziva once again.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Thank you to the reviewers who provided clarification regarding the _Wedding March_ and its composer. Using internet sources is always risky and I got burned on that one.

Just a reminder that anything that sounds familiar belongs to CBS and the NCIS writers.

As I have stated previous, I do not write sex scenes well so I have avoided details in this story unless I believed they somehow add to the plot and character development. Yes, there will be a couple of honeymoon scenes both in this chapter and the next but there is virtually no chance you will need a cold shower after reading them. The balcony scene I'm planning is meant to be humorous and sweet more than anything else. Just wanted to get that out there to set expectations.

* * *

_Wedding reception, Sunday evening, July 11, 2010…_

Lucy stared hard at Eli David. He sat at a corner table watching his daughter and her new husband dance. The newlyweds were showing off and it was a crowd pleaser. Tony dipped Ziva with a graceful flourish and a slight smile crossed Eli's face before his expression became unreadable once again.

Before entering the reception, Eli had briefly congratulated Ziva and Tony and then spent the remainder of the evening observing the party from the sidelines. He had made no attempt to speak to anyone other than his brother. Bolstering her internal resolve, Lucy made her way over to the Mossad director and surprised him with an invitation to dance.

"Yesterday you refused my hand. Today you wish to dance?" Eli questioned skeptically but he rose to accept the invitation.

"You are assuming it is a friendly gesture, Mr. David. It very well could be that I have an ulterior motive," Lucy pointed out but her teasing tone took any harshness from her words.

"It is a risk I am compelled to accept. I find you much too intriguing to do otherwise. Shall I alert my security officer to keep you under close watch?" Eli flirted attempting to be charming.

Lucy merely smiled indulgently and then led the way to the dance floor. Although able to perform the steps adequately, Eli was surprisingly not an accomplished dancer.

"Ziva inherited her grace from her mother," Eli admitted sheepishly to Lucy.

Lucy suspected the Mossad director was revealing a weakness in an effort to appear more human. She wondered if he might not be faking the lack of dance skills but she graciously played along.

"My Matthew surprised me with dance lessons once…and hated every minute of it," Lucy remembered with a nostalgic smile before growing more serious, "You still wear your wedding ring, Mr. David."

"Eli, please. And you wear yours as well," Eli noted his voice and expression immediately growing stoic.

His unemotional reaction surprised Lucy. If Eli David had wanted an opening to gain common ground with her, there was no better opportunity than their shared grief from being widowed. It seemed he did not wish to go there, however.

"Their absence makes days like today bittersweet," Lucy observed empathetically.

When she received no response, Lucy changed tactics, "Isn't it wonderful to see Ziva so happy?"

Lucy's inquiry again received no immediate reaction and she and Eli danced in silence for several moments before Eli finally spoke again. Although he felt he owed Lucy no explanation for his parenting of Ziva, Eli could stop the words that formed on his tongue as he continued to watch his daughter dance.

"Ziva came to me as a child. Her friend was dead. She wanted to know why. A promising young boy who was innocent but had the misfortune of being in the same hotel with men who were not. How does one explain such an atrocity to a child?" Eli wondered.

"You can't because it's just senseless," Lucy agreed with righteous indignation.

"Ziva told me then that she wanted to stop the evil. 'I will be part of the solution for peace, Papa,' she said with such passion and determination. She was twelve," Eli shared with a note of both pride and amusement in his voice.

So you turned her into a killer and told her it was helping, Lucy thought angrily. With great effort, Lucy squelched the judgment she felt and forcibly kept a neutral tone in her voice. Her words hid her growing conviction that Eli was attempting to use his strong manipulation skills to alter her negative opinion of him. That's the problem with this man, Lucy thought. He knows how to make you like him.

"That is our Ziva. She'll never be one to let evil triumph because she did nothing," Lucy replied referring to Ziva's favorite quote.

Eli nodded, "Her mantra. You know her well."

"I also have a favorite quote, Eli. '_Not forgiving someone is like drinking rat poison and then waiting for the rat to die.'_ We might all do well to live by that," Lucy asserted pointedly.

Despite the barely disguised lecture, Eli found Lucy's company pleasant and surprisingly comforting. He rightly suspected that his brother was responsible for the woman's newfound friendliness. It was merely a gesture, though. Eli recognized he had little hope of winning Lucy's trust. She was far too protective of Ziva. Strangely, Eli found that pleasing as well.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I guess," Tony muttered in Ziva's ear as he watched Lucy dance with Eli.

"I am thirsty, Tony," was Ziva's only reply as she refused to discuss Eli on this otherwise perfect day.

When the song ended, Tony led Ziva toward the bar. After thanking Lucy for the dance, Eli turned that direction as well to return to his seat and nearly collided with his daughter.

Hearing the music resume, Eli swallowed his pride. Instead of issuing a demanding order as he normally did, he made a gentle request.

"One dance, Ziva?"

"It is warm. I need a drink," Ziva replied stiffly her face expressionless.

"Perhaps later then," Eli returned graciously determined to remain patient with her anger.

"Come, my uncle, I will dance with you," Izia intervened.

"Kindness and trust are not one and the same, dear," Lucy said quietly feeling compelled to explain her dance with Eli.

"He does not deserve kindness," Ziva responded in a hard voice.

"Yes, dear, you are certainly right about that. If we all gave that man what he deserves, he'd be hanging from the nearest tree. I didn't do it for him. You aren't the only one who has to fight bitterness, dear. I don't want to end up like one of those sour old ladies no one can stand to be around, now do I?" Lucy joked trying to lighten the mood.

Lucy's attempt at humor worked and Ziva smiled in return. When they reached the bar, Ziva surprised Tony by requesting her fourth glass of wine for the evening rather than water, though.

Ziva wasn't the only one who was utilizing the open bar to drink more than their usual limit. Pete Lorman was trying to use alcohol to mask the pain of losing his closest friend. He felt the loss even more acutely without his wingman by his side at the wedding. Pete and Bryan had always joined forces to gloat about the groom's lost freedom and to rate the single women in attendance. Unfortunately for Pete, drinking wasn't giving him the comfort he sought.

"Stupid son of bitch wanted to off himself, he could've at least done a suicide by cop. Give me the satisfaction of putting a bullet in him," Pete ranted loudly to Tony.

"Detective Lorman, perhaps you and I might take a walk in the courtyard," Mossad Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon suggested firmly but with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know you Mossad boys played that way. Look, you're pretty and all but _my_ ass is an exit ramp, bitch. Now if you want to hook us up with a couple of exotic hotties of the female persuasion like the new missus here, I'll hit that with you. Course that probably doesn't appeal to you. Tell you what, get me fixed up and I'll let you watch," Pete slurred obnoxiously.

Damn sneaky Mossad, Tony thought to himself. He hadn't even realized Malachi was nearby.

"You're a little out of your jurisdiction here, Assassin Boy. Nobody hired you to play bouncer. Stick to protecting your director," Tony told the Mossad officer arrogantly.

"I am acting under orders from my director, Tony," Malachi revealed with an arrogant smirk.

"Is that right?" Tony drew out sarcastically with a defiant smirk of his own, "So did Eli actually order you to hit on Lorman or did he just give you permission to cut loose and have a little fun?"

"Talk, Tony. My orders are merely to speak with Detective Lorman," Malachi clarified before pausing briefly and then adding with amusement, "I assure you I have no intention of violating the detective in _any_ way."

Ziva studied her former commanding officer closely. While alcohol might have lowered her inhibitions somewhat on the dance floor, her instincts were not impaired. She had been too distracted with the wedding to realize the truth sooner but she saw it clearly now. Cyril Blevins had not taken his own life. Eli had interfered in their investigation and ordered his assassination.

"You should join them, Tony," Ziva ordered her tone leaving no room for discussion.

When Tony looked at her with shock, she returned his gaze as his partner rather than his wife and added firmly, "I will dance with Alef. He has been waiting patiently for an opportunity."

"A threesome it is," Tony muttered irritably in a voice only Ziva could hear.

* * *

Alef smiled at his niece as they swayed together on the dance floor.

"You are a beautiful bride, mamileh. This day would have brought your mother much happiness," he told Ziva.

"She did not think this day would ever come. She told me once that I must stop punching boys if I wished to be married but she was wrong. Do you think it would shock her to know I have punched Tony and he still wished to marry me?" Ziva joked giddily.

Her last glass of wine had made Ziva a bit tipsy and Alef wondered if he would be able to have a serious conversation with her. He was determined to try.

"This will be your only wedding day. I see it in your eyes, mamileh. Your love will endure," Alef observed.

Ziva smiled happily at her uncle's insight but did not respond.

"Your father's heart is closed for many reasons, Ziva. Reasons he alone should share with you. He may never have the courage to open his heart to you but if he does, you may find yourself at peace with him one day. It will be too late then to relive this moment. The chance to dance with your father at your wedding will be gone. Give him just one dance, mamileh. Please. For your old uncle," Alef pleaded.

"You do not know what you ask," Ziva replied her voice growing hard.

"I know his unquenchable thirst for vengeance has cost you much. It has hardened his heart. Do not let it harden yours as well. You have far too much to lose," Alef begged.

Ziva's expression grew tender at the deep concern she saw in her uncle's eyes. It was difficult to deny him when he was so obviously motivated by his love for her.

"I will find a way to forgive when I am ready. I will not let the things Eli has done harm my relationship with Tony," Ziva promised as much to herself as to Alef.

"Perhaps this is a good day to begin. You will think about it, yes?" Alef persisted.

* * *

"I think perhaps you should not assume your friend's killer died an easy death. Self-inflicted gunshot wounds do not always kill immediately," Malachi told a slowly sobering Pete Lorman.

"Self-inflicted or assassin inflicted made to appear self-inflicted?" Tony questioned harshly now understanding why Ziva had wanted him to be part of the conversation between Pete and Malachi.

The Mossad officer ignored Tony and continued to talk to Pete using generalities.

"I have known head shots to paralyze a victim without immediately killing them. The victim is fully aware as he helplessly awaits death," Malachi pointed out.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Pete asked struggling to understand through his alcohol induced haze.

"Only that when you imagine this killer's death, you should imagine it as I have described. Perhaps that will give you more satisfaction," Malachi suggested.

"So should we also imagine that you were there watching while he waited to die? I guess Eli didn't think we were competent enough to solve this case in time for the wedding. That's kind of ironic since we managed to find Saleem when he couldn't," Tony pointed out sarcastically.

"Had the perpetrator survived his arrest, your American judicial system would have required the child to relive his ordeal by testifying in court, yes?" Malachi asked smugly.

"Yea, and…?" Tony replied in a smart ass tone.

"Ziva asked that we donate to the boy's trust fund as her wedding gift. She is fond of the child," Malachi revealed quietly finally dropping the arrogant sarcasm.

"That stupid bastard did this for her?" Tony asked incredulously as Malachi merely shrugged in response.

Tony could only shake his head at Eli's ignorance or self-absorption or both. He truly had no idea what was important to his daughter.

* * *

Ziva stood staring at Eli from several feet away. It was the first time since his arrival in Washington that she had taken the time to truly look at her father and what she saw surprised her. He barely resembled the strong and dangerously powerful man she had once believed him to be. She was not certain whether it was Eli or her perspective that had changed or both.

There is a deep weariness about him now, Ziva observed silently. She knew his cancer treatment had taken a physical toll. His frequent trips to the restroom bore witness to that fact. The change in Eli was the result of more than physical illness, though. If Ziva had been willing to hope, she might have wondered if heart break and grief had played a part in altering his appearance and demeanor. She refused to think about it, though, and chose instead to focus on her two part mission. She intended to dance with her father in order to please her uncle and also to plant a seed with Eli. Ziva had a plan that she hoped would ease Abby's concern for Sheldon while simultaneously helping an Israeli friend.

Eli looked up from his seat few moments later when a shadow fell across the table. He found Ziva staring down at him.

"One dance," she told him coldly her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

As Eli rose to accept the invitation, Ziva turned abruptly away and marched toward the dance floor.

Eli moved rapidly to follow Ziva refusing to allow his heart to hope for anything. His daughter most likely intended this to be another opportunity to express her anger. She said nothing, however, and they danced silently until Eli finally spoke.

"You are a beautiful bride, my dear. Your mother…," Eli's voice trailed off unable to give utterance to the thoughts he'd fought to keep at bay all evening.

Father and daughter rarely spoke with emotion about the ones they had lost. It made the grief much too real for both of them. Eli dealt with sadness by shutting it deeply away and he expected the same from Ziva. She had learned long ago to comply. Eli's weak attempt to speak of her mother with longing surprised his daughter.

"What would have pleased her more, do you think? The princess dress or my choice for a husband?" Ziva asked trying to lighten the conversation.

When Eli didn't answer, Ziva added softly, "Tali, too, would have adored Tony. They would have been the best of friends, yes?"

"Your choices would have brought your mother and sister both much joy," Eli told her stiffly keeping a tight rein on his emotions.

Ziva contemplated her father's words. She wondered if he was speaking of more than just her marriage to Tony. Was he admitting that her mother and sister would have been pleased that she had chosen to leave Mossad and make America her home?

It was impossible for Ziva not to question the sincerity of her father's apparent sadness for his lost wife and daughter. She suspected he was simply placating her. Regardless of Eli's intentions, Ziva saw it as an opportunity and pretended to reward him for his emotional investment in the conversation.

"Abby Scuito will bring a guest to breakfast in the morning. A man you wish to meet. I understand he is anxious to visit Israel," Ziva replied abruptly switching topics.

"The NSA resource…report what you know of him," Eli ordered instantly reverting to his director mode.

"I know only what Abby has told me. He is very young and…brilliant," Ziva told her father but her tone implied she found something humorous in the description.

"Hmmph…," Eli began lost in thought before Ziva interrupted.

Hoping to influence Eli's choice, his daughter hinted, "He will need a control officer."

"And you have a recommendation for me," Eli observed with amusement recognizing Ziva's tone.

"Hadassah Horowitz," Ziva revealed causing Eli's eyes to widen with shock before she explained hastily, "It is an important assignment but not a dangerous one. Her personality makes her well suited to the task."

"Ah…," Eli nodded now understanding what Ziva had not explicitly stated.

"It will please her father as well," Ziva added causing Eli to actually laugh aloud.

Tuwbal Horowitz was the bane of Eli David's existence and thinking of him caused Ziva to join her father in laughter. The man was filled with his own self-importance. He held an administrative position in the Israeli government solely as a result of his family connections. Because part of Horowitz's role involved auditing Mossad's budget, Eli could not rid himself of the albatross entirely. The director was forced to tolerate Horowitz's endless requests to make his daughter, Hadassah, a full blown operative. Her knowledge of medical science made her a very valuable asset to Mossad, particularly to the assassination unit, but the girl was far from qualified for more than a consultant role.

"Perhaps Hadassah will fall in love with this man and choose to join him when he returns to America," Ziva suggested playfully.

"Horowitz would be devastated. If only I could be so fortunate," Eli countered his expression almost gleeful.

Tony felt his heart stop and his stomach began to burn unmercifully. He had just returned to the tent and found Ziva not only dancing with Eli but laughing with him as well. Tony felt Gibbs's stare. The young agent shifted his gaze to meet his mentor's eyes and the silent message in them was clear. Gibbs was in agreement with whatever Ziva was doing and Tony needed to relax.

Maybe she's just taking Lucy's lead and trying not to be bitter, Tony thought. He still found the whole thing disconcerting, though. Perhaps it was because, for the first time, the new husband was witnessing the side of the enigmatic Mossad director that had once made Ziva seek to please him. The two had history. They were sharing an inside joke. Eli was treating Ziva like a daughter.

When the music ended, Tony pasted a bright smile on his face and went to retrieve his bride from her father. His own father beat him to it, however, and Tony watched with a grin as Anthony Sr. danced with his new daughter-in-law. Tony's smile had faded thirty minutes later when his bride was still dancing with other men. Not that Tony had lacked for partners either but the frustrated groom was ready for the honeymoon to begin.

"You can leave any time. Just let me know when you're ready," Ashlynn teased as she watched Tony gaze longingly at Ziva.

* * *

"Ziva…," Tony whined softly in his bride's ear.

If he could have seen it, Tony would have classified his wife's grin as maniacal. She had her back to him as they rode the elevator to their room at the Willard. More precisely, she had her ass against nestled against his crotch and she refused to stand still. The apparently oblivious grey haired gentlemen at the front of the car prohibited Tony from hitting the emergency stop button.

Ziva had been teasing her husband shamelessly since their grand exit from their wedding reception. They had rented a red Ferrari for their honeymoon and Tony now regretted the choice. Had they opted for the traditional chauffeured limousine instead, he would not have been at Ziva's mercy during the commute back to the hotel. He had come dangerously close to running off the road more than once.

"I'll be done before we even start," Tony whispered warningly in her ear.

"You started hours ago," Ziva countered hinting she was beyond the need for foreplay as well.

Spending the day being an attentive and romantic groom had seductive benefits Tony was learning. Despite the teasing, Ziva grew serious as she played with the platinum band that now adorned Tony's finger.

"You are my husband," she whispered in awe adding, "Today was so perfect, I fear it was a dream."

"Just your dream come true," Tony joked before he soundly kissed her.

The newlyweds were interrupted by the tone announcing the elevator had reached their floor. As Tony ushered Ziva out of the door, the older gentleman turned and gave the new husband a wink.

"You two have a _real good_ night," he teased with a knowing grin.

Guess Gramps wasn't so oblivious after all, Tony thought as he fumbled in his pocket for the key card to their room.

"Look, I'm not complaining or anything but do you think you could maybe give me just ten seconds to open the door?...Or not. You know what? The hall is fine. We don't need to be inside the room. Who doesn't want to get arrested for indecent exposure on their honeymoon?" Tony babbled as Ziva kissed his neck and cupped him through his pants while he desperately waited for a green light to appear on the door handle.

"Open the door, Tony. Now."

"I'm trying, Ziva! Come on,…yes," Tony sighed with relief as the as the lock finally released and the door knob turned.

Tony pushed Ziva into the room and shut the door rapidly. He was done. His self-control was completely obliterated and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her as quickly as possible. In a move that surprised them both, Tony reached for Ziva's shoulders and spun her around. He had barely enough forethought remaining to put his hand between the back of her head and the hard wood before slamming her into the door.

With his physical need now driving his every action, Tony pinned Ziva tightly against the door as his mouth descended on hers and he impatiently forced her legs apart with his knee. His hands searched for the hem of Ziva's dress and he pulled it over her head before violently tearing her lace panties from her body.

Ziva's intensity matched Tony's and with equal eagerness she lowered his pants and underwear. She tried to hook her leg around his hip and gain the height she needed but fell short. Tony latched onto the back of her thighs with a crushing grip and boosted her up. Her legs locked around his waist as he roughly impaled her and then shoved her repeatedly into the door with every subsequent thrust.

The angle hit perfectly for Ziva and both found release quickly. Sighing with deep satisfaction, Ziva relaxed limply against Tony as he struggled to maintain his hold on her.

"Bed," she ordered softly clinging as tightly to him as possible.

Tony fumbled ungraciously as he tried to get entirely free from his pants without stumbling or losing his grip on Ziva. He finally made his way to the bed miraculously still upright and dumped Ziva unceremoniously onto the mattress before collapsing beside her.

"That's one way to carry the bride across the threshold. Not exactly traditional but a hell of a lot more fun," Tony muttered contentedly a few minutes later.

"Yes, I think we have begun a much more satisfying tradition," Ziva teased rolling onto her side to face him.

"So you want to do it again every year for our anniversary?" Tony joked with an eager expression.

"I do not think your back will be strong enough in fifty years, Tony," Ziva admonished playfully.

"Why? Are you going to gain a bunch of weight from having those six kids? Be one of those middle-aged soccer moms that are always doing the latest diet? You know, this is probably something you should have told me before…," Tony teased as Ziva's glare grew exceedingly menacing before he finally realized it was best to shut up.

As a precaution, Tony caught Ziva's hand before she could inflict any pain for his insensitive remarks. It was then that he remembered her fingernails and realized his shoulders were stinging a bit. He'd been vaguely aware that she'd bitten him as she climaxed but she must have scratched him too. That wasn't something he normally had to consider with her since she kept her nails very short.

"Why do you have acrylic nails?" Tony asked incredulously staring at the polish that resembled white lace.

Tony had nothing against the nails in general but they just didn't fit Ziva. His new bride immediately became self-conscious and mumbled an explanation.

"It was Izia's influence. For the wedding. I will be removing them."

"I hope so because the last thing you need is another weapon," Tony joked while Ziva ignored his words and inspected the scratches on his shoulders.

"I was not careful with you but you were not careful with me either," Ziva observed her eyes filled with some deeper meaning that Tony struggled to comprehend.

Instantly concerned, he asked, "You're okay, though, right? I mean, I know you hit the door pretty hard…"

"I will be sore tomorrow but it was worth it," Ziva smirked.

"You're welcome, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony joked in return causing Ziva to roll her eyes.

Tony's expression grew thoughtful as he observed his wife. He was missing something important.

"Much has changed in six months time, yes? I very much enjoyed causing you to lose control" Ziva explained softly clearing up some of Tony's confusion.

Tony's only answer was to pull Ziva close for a searing kiss. When it ended, he stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"I think I'm going to enjoy having my wife all to myself for the next three days. Feel free to make me lose control as much as you want. Since it's our honeymoon, I'm allowed to give you the full princess treatment in return, right?"

"I think I will welcome your undivided attention after the past two weeks," Ziva confirmed with a smile.

"Things have been a little busy, huh? I was probably pretty distracted worrying about Eli, too," Tony admitted his words also containing a subtle hint.

"I can explain about the dance but I need my laptop and I have no desire to move yet," Ziva hastily assured him.

Ziva had known this moment was coming and she wanted to make sure Tony understood her actions.

"You don't have anything to explain. He said something that made you laugh," Tony shrugged attempting to act indifferent, "I trust you."

"But you are worried anyway," Ziva observed drily.

With a groan Ziva sat up and began searching for the backpack that held her notebook computer. As part of his duties as best man, Tim had delivered the newlyweds' luggage to the Willard earlier in the afternoon so Ziva was not immediately certain of the backpack's location. Once Ziva found her computer, she booted it up and then showed Tony a Facebook page. He visibly shuddered when she enlarged the profile picture.

"Her name is Hadassah Horowitz. She is only twenty-three years old but she is already a medical doctor and a research scientist. With her intelligence, she should spend her days in a laboratory but instead her potential is wasted while she works as an advisor to Mossad. She desires a much different life than the one she has. She is my friend," Ziva spoke the last sentence with a warning tone.

Tony bit back his initial response and searched for something kind to say, "Uh, she sounds really smart and, you know, maybe with some contact lenses, a little make up, better fitting clothes, a decent hair style…"

Ziva's glare intensified as Tony's list of needed improvements grew.

"Oh, come on, Ziva. I'm trying but let's be honest, there's not a lot to work with here," Tony defended with a grimace.

"She is a genius, Tony. She may very well find the cure for cancer while you are preening like a…a…peacock in front of your mirror," Ziva snapped.

With an apologetic expression Tony observed, "She's important to you."

"Her father is an arrogant, self-serving, ridiculous ass and he makes her life completely miserable. She had a chance at a fellowship to further her research at a university in England and he ruined it," Ziva revealed softly.

"You feel sorry for her. I get that. What does that have to do with Eli making you laugh?" Tony questioned.

"Tuwbal Horowitz is…"

"_Two ball_?" Tony began with amused smirk before Ziva interrupted.

"The man perceives himself as more important than he truly is. Eli must tolerate him because his family is close to the prime minister. Horowitz wants his daughter to be a Mossad operative and he never ceases badgering Eli with this desire. Even though she is very young, Hadassah is a top scientist in her field but her father is disappointed with her. I have witnessed him berate her mercilessly for what he considers her failings."

"You feel responsible because he wants her to be like you," Tony concluded.

"I recommended that Eli make her Sheldon Lewinsky's control officer. I told him it would please her father and we laughed about that. I was using Eli to help Hadassah," Ziva finally explained.

Ziva had already brought Tony up to speed on Abby's special project and the forensic scientist's concerns about Sheldon's upcoming trip to Israel. Despite Hadassah's social awkwardness, there were many besides Ziva who felt protective of her. Ziva explained that if the situation grew dangerous for Sheldon, Hadassah would at least have the intelligence and resources to find help. It could mean an escape for her as well.

"Do not be fooled by a little laughter, Tony. I do not trust Eli and I have not forgiven him," Ziva assured her husband.

"I know," Tony told her encircling her in his arms and pulling her back against his chest.

Tony stared at the screen on the computer Ziva still held and then spoke softly, "She's about same age as your sister would have been."

"Yes," Ziva acknowledged.

"Did you miss her today?" Tony asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. Very much," Ziva told him sadly.

After a few moments, Ziva's expression changed to a tender smile and she shifted to meet Tony's eyes, "I usually see no benefit in thinking of what cannot be but today it was impossible not to. She would have adored you and welcomed you as her brother."

Quietly, Ziva described her entire conversation with Eli for Tony. By the time she was finished, his expression had become anxious again. Tony further clarified the source of his concern by revealing the explanation Malachi had given for Eli's interference with their case.

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier if Eli would just act like the evil bastard that he really is. I think he's prepared to do anything to win you back," Tony told her anxiously as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

The truth finally hit Ziva. Tony was more than a little worried about Eli. Her husband was filled with self-doubt and questioning his ability to protect her now that he was directly confronted with Eli's manipulative skill.

"It does not matter what Eli tries, my love. You have already done what is needed most to protect me. You have given me your unconditional love. Before I knew only Eli but now you have given me a standard I can measure him against and he will always fail to achieve it."

Ziva had said the same to her husband in the past but it was easily forgotten with Eli physically present. Reassured and encouraged by her belief in him, Tony smiled broadly and then his lips found the spot on Ziva's neck that always guaranteed him a favorable response. He knew without a doubt Ziva had enjoyed their raw passion earlier but he still was determined to spoil his treasured bride at least once before the night was over.

Whispering against her skin, he asked, "So, am I allowed to do the unselfish thing if I promise not to be careful with you?"

"Which unselfish thing would that be, Tony? The one you do with your fingers or the one you do with your tongue or the one you do with your…?" Ziva purred her words dissolving into a moan as she shifted to lie down.

Tony was too busy kissing his way down Ziva's stomach to answer. Several minutes and many delicate kisses later, he had his wife groaning with frustration as he alternately gave and denied pleasure, repeatedly taking Ziva to the brink and then refusing to push her over the edge. Just as Tony had promised many months ago, there were benefits to letting him have control. It was delicious torture and Ziva willingly submitted until her resistance finally crumbled. With an impatient grunt, she sought to flip Tony onto his back and take the release she craved.

It was a maneuver she had often executed in the past. Tony always cooperated, more than happy to cede control back to her when she demanded it. The result never failed to leave him satisfied. Tonight, though, he wanted to give her more so he resisted and Ziva found she could not move her legs. Gentle hands that had caressed her inner thighs and tenderly held her open to his teasing tongue moments before now pinned her firmly to the mattress.

"Come on, Ziva, let me finish this," Tony whispered against her.

Tony's hot breath across her most sensitive nerves momentarily rendered Ziva powerless to move. She shuddered and moaned as he returned to his previous ministrations. Tony recognized this moment was no longer solely about sexual pleasure. It was about giving and receiving.

For most of her life, Ziva's emotional needs had gone unfulfilled. She had learned early that unless she was in control, she would be disregarded and, at times possibly sacrificed, in deference to a vengeful ideology that made her expendable to her own father. It was a deeply ingrained expectation that Tony had spent the last few months slowly dismantling as he gently rewarded every brief moment Ziva surrendered control to him.

With her hands tightly gripping the blanket beneath her, Ziva writhed and squirmed desperately seeking the hard friction Tony continued to withhold from her. Instead, he alternately suckled, licked, and penetrated her with his tongue eliciting sensations so perfectly intolerable that it brought tears to her eyes.

The threats of physical harm Ziva soon began to mutter were empty promises. She was completely at Tony's mercy and they both knew it. Not that Tony was unaffected. The sight of her flushed and swollen lips, the taste and smell of her arousal, and the sound of her growling in frustration all conspired to make him rock hard. It was only the promise of a precious reward that gated Tony's urge to take his own pleasure.

"It is too much…Tony…please," Ziva cried before her words became unintelligible.

Ziva's uncharacteristic plea ended Tony's teasing. Mildly concerned he had drawn the game out too long, Tony shifted to roughly shove two fingers inside her. He wasted no time curling them into her with deep, strong strokes as he sought the one spot he knew would drive her over the edge. He was unprepared for how quickly and violently her body convulsed around him. Refusing to let it end too soon, Tony continued steadily pumping his fingers until he felt her internal spasms subside.

Ziva could not stop her body from trembling. The orgasm had been intense, perhaps one of the most explosive she had ever experienced, but the emotional release controlled her now. She had not known what she was seeking when she had begun to torment Tony earlier in the evening. She only knew there was a new level of trust to be reached between them and, as his wife, she was ready to experience it.

Tony carefully shifted to position himself eye level with Ziva once again. When she turned to face him, the tear stains on her cheeks contrasted with her blissful smile. Tony immediately worried that he shouldn't have held her down although he'd watched closely for signs she was distressed and seen none at the time. He would have released her instantly if he had and he was sure she knew it.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly trying to ignore his own discomfort.

When she didn't answer, Tony started to apologize, "I held you down. I probably…"

Before Tony could finish, Ziva clamped a hand roughly over his mouth.

"If you apologize for one of the best orgasms I have ever experienced, I will be forced to hurt you," Ziva threatened all traces of vulnerability now eclipsed by her menacing scowl.

"Oh, God," Tony moaned as her domineering demeanor made him even more painfully hard.

Ziva clucked in mock sympathy before teasing, "Oh, poor man. You need my help, yes?"

Although she pretended to be amused at his plight, she immediately rolled Tony onto his back and sank down on him. He groaned with relief as the rapid pace Ziva set quickly brought them both to a climax.

"You're welcome, Mr. DiNozzo," Ziva mimicked him sarcastically before shifting to lie beside him once again.

They lay in contented silence for a few minutes until Ziva quietly slipped out of bed to clean up. As he watched her walk to the bathroom, Tony was reminded yet again how blessed he was. This strong and beautiful woman, who had every reason to trust no man, had willingly given him her heart.

Ziva was still smiling when she returned to her husband's side a few minutes later.

"I have been thinking," she told Tony as she pulled the blankets over them and curled into his side.

"Yea?" Tony mumbled drowsily.

"I must return the quarter Gibbs gave me. There is no need to call him. You have treated me well tonight," she teased.

Shifting to cup her cheek in his hand and stare into her eyes, Tony assured her, "I'm going to take good care of you for the rest of your life, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"And I will do the same for you, my love."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: I have wrestled with this chapter off and on for months in between family issues. I have finally thrown in the towel and decided it, especially the balcony scene, will never be exactly what I hoped it would be and I need to just move on with the story. So, I am apologizing for another extremely long delay but I will attempt to make it up by posting two chapters (well, sort of two chapters).

You may have noticed that Hoping for Happiness's status has been changed to complete. There will be a sequel but it feels like Ziva has found the happiness she longed for as this story began and this portion of her journey has reached its natural conclusion. For those that want to continue following the happy couple in their married life, look for the next installment, Living For Love. The prologue will be posted shortly.

Thanks once again to reviewers who have provided clarification on Israeli culture, etc. (Alef isn't really a name in Israel, for example). Someday, when time is not such an issue, I hope to go back and fix all those little glitches.

* * *

_Monday morning, July 12, 2010…_

Tony slipped his arms around Ziva's waist from behind and watched her in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"We're spending the first morning of our honeymoon hanging out with our family instead of spending it naked…what's wrong with this picture?" Tony joked shaking his head in mock frustration before nuzzling Ziva's neck.

"We do not need to wear clothing or leave the room for three days once we are in Hot Springs," Ziva promised.

"I like the sound of that," Tony agreed happily.

Tony watched Ziva's reflection as she gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. His expression grew tender as he turned her to face him and pulled her close.

"This isn't goodbye forever. You'll see them again," Tony reassured Ziva knowing she was dreading the end of her family's visit.

"When?" Ziva replied bitterly refusing to hope.

"As soon as we have the money and the time off," Tony answered honestly.

Ziva looked up at him in surprise. She had assumed he was referring to her family making a return visit to Washington. Instead, it sounded as if he intended to take her to Tel Aviv.

"I promised I'd take you back to Israel someday and I meant it," Tony reminded her, his voice filled with compassion.

"You said when it was safe. I was not certain you could ever be convinced that it was," Ziva admitted.

"You're my wife and an American citizen. I don't think Eli has the balls to try to keep you in Israel now. And it's not like I could stop you anyway if you made up your mind to go," Tony pointed out.

"I promised I would allow you to protect me from Eli and I meant it," Ziva replied saucily mimicking his earlier words but using an entirely different tone.

Seeing Tony's mock look of exasperation, she added softly, "You are my husband now. I would not take such a risk without considering your feelings."

"You're already acting like a nice, obedient Stepford wife. I like it," Tony smirked arrogantly.

In a swift move, Ziva had her husband pinned face down against the bathroom vanity's granite counter top.

"You were saying, Tony?" she growled menacingly as her lips brushed his ear.

"I said it's really generous of you to _let_ me run interference with Eli," Tony mumbled meekly his words muffled with half of his face pressed hard against the cold stone.

With a threatening glare, Ziva released him and noted with amusement that at least one part of him had found the exchange stimulating. Her eyes promised him a repeat later before her expression changed.

Ziva told Tony hopefully, "My uncle will offer us a place to stay when we visit. We need only have the money for air fare."

"And leave. We won't have enough for a long trip until next year," Tony reminded her as he willed his body to acknowledge that they had family obligations and certain activities had to wait.

"Next year? You truly believe that is possible? That is sooner than I had dared to hope. There is much I wish to share with you," Ziva told him her eyes beginning to fill with joy.

"Next year," Tony promised thrilled by the way her face lit up at the idea.

After a long and frustrating kiss, Tony left the room to take care of their hotel bill before the brunch began. Tony and Ziva had agreed that they could not knowingly allow Tony's father to con someone else into paying for his suite so they would be paying Senior's bill as well. Tony hurried to complete his task so that he could return to their room and arrive at the brunch with Ziva. Still focused on his conversation with his beautiful bride, the new husband spent the elevator ride to the lobby working out where he would find the money for airfare to Israel without dipping too far into their house fund.

Meanwhile, Ziva sat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to keep joyful tears from escaping her eyes and ruining her makeup. She was convinced that she and Tony could not afford a trip to Tel Aviv without using some of the money set aside for their house. Despite the financial hurdle, Tony had promised it to her and Ziva did not doubt that he would find a way even if it meant sacrificing something he wanted. She had never been more certain of anything than her choice for a husband. Much as it had the night she accepted Tony's marriage proposal, Ziva's heart ached with happiness.

* * *

"Shalom, Tony," Alef greeted his nephew-in-law as the younger man entered the hotel lobby.

Tony smiled upon seeing his new uncle but also noted that Alef appeared to have been intentionally waiting near the hotel's front desk. Unable to disregard his cop instincts, Tony immediately wondered at the reason. The older man rushed to speak again before Tony had the chance to voice a greeting or ask a question, however.

"You may consult with the hotel staff if you wish but you will find the bill for both your room and your father's room has already been paid," Alef told him in a voice filled with kindness and empathy.

"You knew I was going to cover Senior," Tony realized his question now resolved.

"I know what it is to have family you love dearly but whose character…well, it is not always exactly as you wish for it to be. Come now and allow me to buy a coffee for you, hmm? We will talk," Alef invited.

A few minutes later Alef and Tony sat in a corner of the lobby. Tony could see that the older man had something on his mind.

"You are a gifted man, Tony. You have a manner of engaging people. You could make much money in a different profession…," Alef began.

"Look, I know it probably seems like I can't give Ziva everything…" Tony interrupted defensively before Alef stopped him.

"You misunderstand the intent of my words. I have only admiration for you. It is the same for Ziva. She has sacrificed everything to fight the evil in this world. I see why she chose you for her husband. Your passion is the same," Alef told Tony with a proud smile.

"I don't know about my passion matching Ziva's. She's like the Babe Ruth of evil fighting passion…," Tony began only to be cut off by Alef's chuckle.

"You bring much needed laughter to my niece's life, Tony," Alef interrupted before growing more serious.

"I want to see that the two of you have a good beginning for your marriage. My brother does as well. Eli is not the father he should be but he is not entirely ignorant of what his daughter deserves. He tried to give you Tali's money but you chose to share it with others in need. An admirable gesture, yes, but it does not satisfy us. So, now we pay your bill and we give you this," Alef explained handing Tony an envelope.

Filled with curiosity, Tony looked inside to find two open ended plane tickets for EL-AL and a cashier's check for thirty thousand dollars.

"I will tell you only that a portion of this gift comes from me and a portion from Eli. You cannot refuse only the portion one of us contributed because you do not know the amounts. To refuse it all is to refuse me and you have no cause to do so, yes?" Alef asked hopefully.

"I'm an investigator, you know. I can access your bank records…well, okay, I can convince McGee to hack into your bank records but still…it's not me that's going to have a problem with keeping this. You want the honest truth, I think Eli ought to give Ziva every cent he has and then some for the hell he put her through. She doesn't see it that way, though. She only let him pay for the wedding to help out some friends," Tony revealed.

"And to irritate her father with her exorbitant spending," Alef added with a knowing smile.

"Yea, that too. We had a little fun with that," Tony agreed grinning in return.

"As I said, my brother is not entirely ignorant. Perhaps Ziva will accept this gift out of respect for her old uncle, hmm? I often wonder if there was not more I might have done to protect her. I will be more watchful in the future. You will tell her I am tortured with guilt and I wish to see the remainder of her life filled with joy. You will use this money to give her the home she deserves. And you will bring her to visit her family. You are a good man, Tony, and you will be a good husband to my niece. Your character is everything I wished for it to be," Alef said before rising.

With a gentle kiss to each of Tony's cheeks, the older gentleman departed.

"Thought you'd still be in bed with your wife, DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a smirk interrupting Tony's thoughts a few minutes later.

Taking the seat Alef had vacated, Gibbs gulped a coffee and waited for Tony to speak. Instead, Tony handed him an envelope. Gibbs inspected the contents and then returned it to Tony without saying a word.

"I came down early to pay for Senior's suite and Alef still managed to beat me to it. They did the tickets and money together, Alef and Eli, that is. I guess they think Ziva won't be able to refuse her uncle. I don't know what she'll do. Doesn't really matter. Eli's just going to keep trying, looking for an angle to win us over. Stubborn son of a bitch," Tony muttered with frustration.

"Ziva's his daughter," Gibbs replied as if that explained everything.

When Tony didn't respond, Gibbs asked in an almost kindly tone, "You worried?"

"Well, yea, Boss. Why aren't you? The man is evil incarnate and he…," Tony ranted until Gibbs interrupted.

"She might be his daughter but she's _your_ wife. You set the boundaries. Does she trust him?" Gibbs queried despite knowing the answer.

"No. No chance. Not at all," Tony defended Ziva.

"She trust _you_?" Gibbs questioned pointedly.

"Yea, she does. I mean as much as she possibly can. She's still Ziva. She suspects everything and the past gets in the way sometimes but I think…," Tony began as the scene from the night before flashed in his mind.

"She knows I'll take good care of her," Tony concluded with a smug grin.

"Sounds like you've got the upper hand to me, DiNozzo. Might be time you let Eli know it."

* * *

Mossad Officer Ephraim Cohen sighed and tried to be patient with the woman stumbling along beside him. If it was possible, she looked even more disheveled than usual. Her dark brown shoulder length hair was a wild, tangled mess and her large framed, thick lens glasses were askew. On one shoulder she wore the heavy strap of a precariously balanced oversized leather briefcase that was threatening to spew papers to the ground each time it bumped against her leg.

In addition to the brief case, the young woman was also tightly gripping the handle of a small rolling suitcase with one hand and held a full cup of coffee in the other. The combination would have been a difficult feat for the more coordinated and it was sadly impossible for the clumsy young research scientist. Her coffee had overflowed its container and stained her pale blue oxford style shirt more than once already.

"Hadassah, we will lose the taxi," Ephraim urged but his tone was kind and patient.

The Mossad officer shook his head. What mission could have possibly necessitated dragging this poor woman to Washington? It was clear she was terrified and completely out of her comfort zone. She needs to be left alone in laboratory to work, Ephraim thought as their taxi departed the airport in route to the Willard.

"Try to calm yourself. The director said Ziva personally recommended you for this assignment. All will be fine," Ephraim encouraged in an attempt to comfort the woman.

"Why would Ziva do this? She knows I only wish for Director David to forget I exist," Hadassah Horowitz whined.

Ephraim remained silent. He had no answer to give. His only orders had been to escort Hadassah to the Willard Hotel in Washington D.C. He was required to have her there for a brunch that began in less than an hour. Completing the assignment had forced them to take a last minute overnight flight. Fortunately, they were returning to Tel Aviv the next morning and had needed to pack very little. Not surprisingly, Hadassah had spent more time collecting her research than packing her suitcase.

"Ziva is your friend. She must have a good reason," Ephraim finally told the apprehensive woman.

* * *

"You wish to keep it," Ziva sighed wearily as she stared at the check and plane tickets in her hand.

"The money's great but that's not the point, Ziva. Alef is part of this too. The old man will be hurt. I can get McGee to try to figure out how much came from him if you want…," Tony began.

"You believe my uncle then? Careful, Tony. Alef is a very successful business man. The ability to deceive is often a necessity in that arena. If you are not a shrewd negotiator, you are not respected," Ziva explained stating facts without sounding critical or judgmental.

"I get that, Ziva, and yea, the old guy spread it on a little thick, but I still say part of this came from him. He's not just acting as a front man for Eli," Tony replied with confidence.

"Eli's portion will come with a price," Ziva argued accepting Tony's conclusion about Alef.

"That might be what daddy dearest thinks but he doesn't know what he's up against. It's two against one now," Tony asserted arrogantly.

Ziva stared at her husband with bewilderment wondering what had become of the uncertainty he had professed just a few hours earlier. His demeanor suggested nothing but confidence now. In a flash, she knew.

"You have spoken with Gibbs. He knows about this then, yes?" Ziva asked certain that she was correct in her assumption.

"Yea, Ziva, I talked to Gibbs," Tony sighed impatiently.

"I did not mean to imply that you need Gibbs's help, Tony. Last night you were worried and today you are not. I only wished to understand the change," Ziva explained gently.

Reassured of her belief in him, Tony explained excitedly, "So, I've got a plan for dealing with the old bastard. A certified DiNozzo containment plan."

"And what is that, Tony?" Ziva questioned sharply.

"We work him like partners, Special Agent 'not using DiNozzo at work' David. It's time for a little good cop, bad cop. Guess which one you are," Tony shared with smirk before outlining his idea.

Although Ziva's cynical subconscious worried that controlling Eli could not be so simple, Tony's confidence was contagious. For the first time in her life, Ziva was hopeful that hers and Tony's paired strength might outmatch Eli especially in his newly weakened state. Perhaps Tony was right about the gift. She deserved something in return for the hell she had faced in Somalia. Money could never compensate for her pain but it would help buy the house they wanted.

"Alright, you may deposit the check. We can think about how we wish to use it. I believe I will enjoy being the bad cop," Ziva told Tony with a conciliatory smile as she gave him the papers in her hand.

* * *

Tony smiled lovingly at Ziva as the elevator doors opened. She had reached for his hand as soon as they left their room. He was pleasantly surprised when she did not release it after they entered the small banquet room for their brunch a few moments later. Once inside Ziva gasped a soft Hebrew expletive and Tony followed her gaze.

"Wowsers…," Tony exclaimed as he grimaced and shuddered dramatically.

"How do you say _geek_ in Hebrew?" he added in a whisper only Ziva could hear.

"You will be kind to her or you will regret it," Ziva told Tony with a glare and a painful squeeze of the hand she still held.

Tony whimpered in response and obediently followed as Ziva led him toward a woman he assumed must be Hadassah Horowitz. When the young woman spotted Ziva, she rushed wildly forward while still holding a full mimosa glass. Tony saw the inevitable disaster approaching but was not in a position to prevent it. Malachi Ben-Gidon, on the other hand, was able to act. He stepped in front of Hadassah before she could reach Ziva. The Mossad agent sighed with resignation as chilled liquid splashed down the front of his designer dress shirt.

"Way to take one for the team, Mal," Tony told him sincerely thankful.

"The director would not be pleased if it was his daughter's expensive blouse that was ruined," Malachi observed his voice filled with irony.

Malachi's found Ephraim Cohen's eyes and then nodded toward Director David. Ephraim acknowledged his commanding officer's unspoken order to oversee the Mossad director's security and Malachi departed to change his shirt.

No one acknowledged the mumbling, stuttering apologies of the mortified young woman with a death grip on the now empty glass.

"You gave her have alcohol?" Ziva questioned Ephraim softly with a hint of a smile.

"She is very nervous, Ziva. I thought perhaps it might calm her," Ephraim sighed with a rueful grin before warmly greeting Ziva and then offering the newlyweds his congratulations.

Although he wisely said nothing, Tony immediately recognized Ephraim as one of the Mossad operatives that had been imbedded with the Afghanistan Taliban when James Cooper was captured. The jagged scar on the back of Ephraim's hand gave him away.

After the two men began conversing, Ziva ignored them and gently pulled Hadassah aside. Prying the now empty glass from the young scientist's hand, Ziva began speaking quietly in Hebrew. Finally, Hadassah began to relax for the first time since receiving her summons to Washington.

"Tony," Ziva called softly a few moments later.

Slipping her arm around Tony's waist and urging him forward, Ziva turned to Hadassah and spoke, "Hadassah, this is my husband, Tony."

Ziva introduced her new husband proudly making Tony's heart soar. He got lost in his wife's eyes for a moment as they smiled at one another. When Tony finally turned his attention to the younger woman, he caught Hadassah staring at him. The poor girl's face flushed a dark red and she immediately looked down at the floor. Pretending not to notice her discomfort, Tony spoke to her kindly being careful not to overwhelm her with his charm.

Ziva watched Tony in awe. In mere moments, he was having what sounded like an intelligent conversation with Hadassah about her latest research project. He interjected just the right amount of interest and admiration to put the young scientist at ease.

Tony discretely studied Hadassah as she passionately described an experiment she had performed the previous week. He began to understand the protectiveness this woman won from the Mossad officers and Ziva. The young scientist had an ugly duckling quality that was very endearing.

All conversation was interrupted when Abby entered the room a few minutes later and garnered everyone's attention as she enthusiastically greeted the newlyweds. Director Vance, Sheldon Lewinsky, and an NSA security team followed in her wake. Tony couldn't resist cracking "men in black" jokes that were lost on the Israelis but won smiles from James and Tim.

The brunch progressed pleasantly with Tony and Ziva seated at a table with Izia, Nagid, James, and Ashlynn at one end and Abby, Tim, Hadassah and Sheldon at the other. Abby's vivaciousness was impossible to resist and her section of the table was soon engaged in a lively physics discussion.

"Oh, look," Tony teased Ziva softly gesturing toward Abby and the others, "It's love at first sight in the nerd section. Looks like Lewis Skolnick Junior down there likes Israeli pi."

Ziva assumed Tony was making a movie reference but she ignored it. She simply rolled her eyes and refused to encourage him with an answer. James overheard Tony's comment and took the bait, however.

"Who's Lewis Skolnick? I thought that guy's name was Sheldon," James asked puzzled.

"Oh, come on, really? Lambda, Lambda, Lambda? Gilbert and Lewis? Nerds having sex with sorority girls?" Tony provided clues but James remained confused.

"_Revenge of the Nerds_! How can you not know that movie? It's a classic. It set the standard for nerd humor," Tony asserted.

"Maybe it was before our time, babe," Ashlynn interjected with a wink at Ziva.

"Yea, what year did it come out? It's not one of those old black and whites you always quote, is it?" James wondered picking up on Ashlynn's hint.

"It came out in 1984," Tony informed them in a condescending tone.

After continuing to receive blank looks from others, Tony conceded, "Okay, so I guess not everyone got to watch R rated movies in middle school like I did."

"_Middle school?_ Dude, I was in _preschool_ in 1984. I was watching a purple dinosaur sing and dance. No nerd sex allowed," James teased his expression triumphant.

Ziva offered James a high five while Tony pouted. Nagid was the only one who offered Tony any sympathy.

Eli chose that moment to interrupt in order to say goodbye to his daughter before he rushed away to work. He was polite enough to apologize for disrupting the conversation but clearly expected Tony and Ziva to immediately focus on him. The couple reluctantly left their seats to follow Eli toward the door rather than cause a scene.

"I understand my brother spoke with you this morning, Tony. You will keep me informed when you schedule your visit to Tel Aviv," Eli ordered his son-in-law as he offered him a handshake.

"I trust you have observed the absence of photographers since Saturday evening. I will anticipate hearing from you soon, my dear," Eli told Ziva as he kissed her cheek.

"I do not know why you expect to hear from me. It is Tony who made that agreement with you. It is he who will be calling and emailing, not I. I should warn you that he forwards every ridiculous joke and chain letter that he receives. It would be wise to have your secretary create a filter for his emails. Your inbox will become cluttered very quickly if you do not," Ziva told her father disdainfully.

"Ah, so we are back to this, I see," Eli sighed not surprised.

Eli had suspected that Ziva's friendliness at the reception had been a ploy. She had used it to persuade him to assign Hadassah Horowitz as Sheldon Lewinsky's control officer. Eli had to admit it had been an excellent suggestion, though. The two were clearly engrossed in one another already. An Israeli love interest might make the young man amenable to assisting with other projects beyond Stuxnet.

With a shrewd look, Eli told his daughter, "Assignments can change, Ziva."

"True, but you have much to lose now that their friendship has begun. It will benefit you to keep Sheldon Lewinsky happy and cooperative," Ziva asserted confidently.

Eli shook his head with amusement and a hint of pride at being manipulated by his daughter before telling her, "Always a challenge, my dear. From the time you were small, you have always been a challenge. I wish you luck, Tony. You will need it."

"No need to worry about me, Eli. I got this. She's putty in my hands," Tony bragged as Ziva glared.

When Eli exited the room a few moments later, Tony's eyes met Ziva's and an unspoken message passed between them. Tony quickly moved to follow Eli and Malachi across the hotel lobby. The NCIS agent caught up with the two men as they entered an elevator. Tony stuck his arm into the car seconds before the doors completely closed. Holding the door open, Tony stared at Malachi for a moment.

"You can leave," Tony told the Mossad officer arrogantly.

Eli nodded his agreement to his security officer and Malachi obediently exited the car. The doors closed behind him and the elevator ascended a few floors before Tony hit the emergency stop button.

"Don't worry, it'll start…," Tony began.

"I am aware of Special Agent Gibbs's practice of stalling elevators in order to conduct private conversations. It does not surprise me that you mimic this behavior. You have something you wish to say," Eli interrupted impatiently.

"Not really a morning guy, huh, Eli?" Tony sympathized but his new father-in-law merely glowered irritably in response.

"You ever see _Man From Snowy River_? It's a horse movie. Set on a ranch in the Australian mountains. Incredible panoramic mountain scenery, by the way, but that's not really my point…,"

"State your point, Tony. This _horse movie_ you are speaking of means nothing to me," Eli told him drily.

"Oh, really? Well, damn. It was a good reference, too. You gotta love the way the hero tells off his girl's bastard father in the final scene," Tony quipped nonchalantly.

Eli's eyes narrowed but he remained silent and waited for Tony to speak again.

Tony's expression grew resolute before he explained, "So my point is, Ziva is my wife now."

"Yes. I witnessed your wedding," Eli responded sarcastically his raised eyebrows giving him an irritated expression similar to one Tony often received from Ziva.

Growing slightly nervous, Tony took a deep breath and spoke in a quiet but very firm voice, "Nobody mistreats _my_ wife."

Eli's eyes flashed and his voice rose as he growled angrily, "Are you accusing me of mistreating my daughter?"

"I wasn't talking about the past," Tony replied with an indifferent shrug, "That's between the two of you. We're talking about the future and I'm just letting you know how it's going to be from now on."

"Ah, I see," Eli replied with a condescending smirk that implied he did not take Tony seriously.

"Here's the thing. I love Ziva. _Really_ love her and she knows it. She trusts me and she listens to me. I could tell I want her to cut you out of her life completely and she'd do it in a heartbeat. If it wasn't for the whole life in prison consequence, I could shoot you and she'd be okay with that too…," Tony asserted confidently.

"Are you threatening me?" Eli interrupted incredulously his booming voice echoing against the walls of the elevator car.

"Hell no, I'm not threatening you. Why would I threaten you? You're the freaking head of Mossad. Threatening you would be pointless and stupid, not to mention dangerous. No, I'm bargaining with you, _Pops_. Making you an offer you can't refuse," Tony replied with a condescending grin.

"And just what is it you think you can offer me?" Eli questioned sharply his expression growing shrewd.

"Play by my rules and I won't stand in your way. Maybe you'll have a chance for a relationship with Ziva if you can ever convince her you're worth it. Good luck with that, by the way. You've sucked at it so far," Tony responded his demeanor initially earnest and serious but then growing sarcastic and arrogant once again.

"It is against my better judgment to ask but my curiosity simply overwhelms me. Tell me, what are your rules?" Eli asked in a mildly sardonic tone having decided he would not to let Tony rattle him.

"Keep it personal. No Mossad business. You want something from NCIS, you go through Vance or Gibbs. Keep your intervention to yourself. We don't need your help solving cases. And keep your word about not having us followed or photographed. No forcing Ziva into any private conversations either. Basically, I set a boundary, you respect it. You hurt my wife in any way at all and we're done," Tony told him.

"I find this all quite amusing. So tell me, what benefit am I to receive in exchange for following your rules?" Eli wondered feigning a lack of serious interest.

"I'll call you. I'll email. Keep the connection going. Hell, I'll even encourage Ziva to talk to you occasionally. I'm not making any promises, though. It's her choice. You've got some work to do there," Tony explained in a tone that implied he was doing Eli a huge favor.

Eli's pride did not allow him to voice a response. Although he did not like it, he acknowledged the truth in Tony's assertion. If the prior summer had taught the Mossad director nothing else, he now knew that trying to drive a permanent wedge between Ziva and Tony was impossible. If Eli wished to restore his relationship with his daughter, he would need his son-in-law's influence and support to do it. Ziva had given her heart to Tony and her husband now held the only key to unlocking it.

Tony's clowning personality and blatant insecurity might cause a less astute man to think winning the NCIS agent over would be easy. Eli knew better. Tony was no fool. Earning Tony's trust and subsequently Ziva's was going to be difficult for the Mossad director. Eli's self-centered arrogance led him to be confident it could be done, however.

Tony decided Eli's silence equated to agreement and restarted the elevator. Unable to tolerate the lack of conversation, Tony finally spoke.

"So, _Pops_, you follow American baseball at all? Cooper swears the Texas Rangers are going all the way this year."

"I agree that their batting is strong but they have always struggled with their pitching. Even with their signing of Lee and Rowe, I am not sure they have the bullpen needed to clinch a playoff berth…_Sonny_," Eli observed and then gave a satisfied chuckle upon seeing his son-in-law's shocked expression.

* * *

_Late afternoon, Monday, July 12 at NCIS headquarters…_

Tim glanced up at Gibbs before deciding to risk browsing the internet in an effort to speed the passage of time. It had become a very boring afternoon for the young agent. James Cooper was being assigned to Gibbs's team for the time Tony and Ziva were away on their honeymoon. Once the couple returned, James would begin his permanent position in the Fairfax field office.

Currently, James was in human resources getting his paperwork in order leaving Tim alone with their non-talkative boss. Tim was caught up on his reports and the team didn't have a new case yet. Although the young agent hated to admit it, the silence was driving him crazy.

Within minutes of beginning to surf the internet, Tim was fully engrossed reading about the best way to jail break the newly released iPhone 4. He was so startled by a voice at his shoulder that he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Special Agent McGee, I require your expertise. I wish to be a part of social networking. I believe it is called Facebook," Eli David ordered.

Tim's shocked eyes met Gibbs's shrewd ones and the young agent recognized his boss's almost imperceptible nod of assent.

"Um, okay, yea, sure, I'll be glad to help. Um, uh, you might want to have a seat, sir. This could take a few minutes. I assume you want to lock it down pretty tight, um, make it really secure, you know, being the head of Mossad and all," Tim stammered as he scurried to find a chair for Eli.

"That is why I came to you for assistance. My only purpose is to communicate with my family. I understand from my niece that I will require a profile picture. You will use this," Eli agreed mildly amused at McGee's nervousness.

Tim took the old photograph from Eli. Unable to resist studying it, Tim smiled broadly.

"Hey, Boss, you gotta see this. It's baby Ziva," Tim said grinning excitedly until he realized grown up Ziva was probably going to kill him when she returned to Washington.

* * *

"Ziva! Ziva! What the hell is this? Come on. Get back out here," Tony called desperately.

When his wife did not answer nor return, Tony growled in frustration before assessing his situation. It was growing dark and he was handcuffed to an Adirondack chair on the balcony of their resort suite in Hot Springs, Virginia. One minute he had been enthusiastically kissing his wife and the next she had secured him to the chair and then disappeared without a word.

Tony had been hopeful Ziva was a playing a sexy game but after several minutes alone on the balcony, he grew anxious. He searched his mind for anything he possibly could have done to anger his wife but found nothing.

Tony had intentionally kept their drive to the resort leisurely so the two could talk. They had even stopped for a late lunch along the way. He knew they needed a slower pace and the time to just enjoy one another after the past few weeks. He had given her the full princess treatment and been deliberately attentive and charming all day. She had appeared to enjoy it.

Together, the newlyweds spent the long drive adding details to the dream they shared for their future. They had talked about the kind of house the additional money from Alef and Eli might help them buy. Tony had revealed how he planned to convince Lucy to share it with them. It was the first time Ziva had been able to broach the subject of moving without shutting down.

Tony had begun to wonder if Ziva intended to leave him alone on the balcony all night when she finally returned.

"Did you really think I would not find out, Tony?"

Ziva's hard, angry voice cut into Tony's thoughts. She appeared in his line of vision wearing one of the thick hotel robes with her arms tightly crossed over her chest and a very cold expression on her face.

"Find out what? Ziva, come on, what is this?" Tony protested angrily before changing tactics.

"Please, Princess, just un-cuff me and we can talk about whatever has you so upset," Tony begged sweetly giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Do not patronize me, Tony! Did you use that voice with your stripper?" Ziva growled.

"What strip…oh no, no, no, Ziva, you've got it all wrong. I didn't have anything to do with that. That was all Pete. I told him no strippers at my bachelor party, I swear. McGee was there. He heard me say it."

Despite Tony's passionate defense, Ziva's eyes remained cold and angry.

"I promise you I didn't cheat. I love you too much to do anything stupid. You're the best thing in thing in my life. I wouldn't screw it up for a cheap thrill. You have to believe me," Tony pleaded desperate to make her understand.

"You did not even look at her then? You simply…what…left the room?" Ziva questioned skeptically her expression beginning to soften only slightly.

Tony sighed. Knowing honesty was his only hope, he prayed Ziva wouldn't kill him.

"Okay, maybe I looked just a little but she was right in front of me before I knew what hit me. I didn't touch her, I swear. You can ask McGee…or Cooper. She tried to give me a lap dance and I refused…I'm sorry, okay, I tried not to look but she was wearing this…uh…uh, she was wearing _that_," Tony ended with a note of excited shock in his voice.

Tony visibly gulped as the robe fell away from Ziva's body. What little she wore underneath perfectly matched the stripper from his bachelor party. It was simultaneously the gaudiest and sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"You wear that a hell of lot better than…," Tony began babbling his voice filled with awe and appreciation.

"Oh, yes, my love," Ziva murmured seductively as she posed sexily on the edge of the chair and began teasing Tony's leg with the acrylic nails she had not yet removed.

"I heard what a very good boy you were during your party. I believe you have earned a reward," Ziva added before abruptly standing.

"Yea? What kind of reward?" Tony questioned eagerly still taking in the sight of his wife dressed like she belonged in a men's club.

"Oh, God," Tony moaned as Ziva began a well choreographed strip tease.

"Please tell me this ends with a lap dance," Tony demanded with another groan.

Ziva's only answer was a maniacal grin that elicited yet another moan of appreciation from her husband.

An hour later, the couple had decided the wooden Adirondack chair was no longer comfortable and they lay on the bed inside with limbs intertwined. Tony still wore a goofy smile.

"So you bought that outfit, right? It's ours to keep?" Tony suddenly wondered aloud the eagerness evident in his voice.

"Hoping for an encore, my love?" Ziva teased extremely pleased with how Tony had reacted to her surprise.

"Hell to the yes," Tony exclaimed emphatically causing Ziva to laugh before her look became more seductive.

"Hmm, and what will do this time to earn such a reward?" Ziva asked.

"I've got a few ideas," Tony promised as his hand brushed along Ziva's inner thigh.

Tony was in no hurry, however, and his mood grew more serious.

"That was pretty damn amazing, Ziva, but you know you don't need to reward me for loving you," Tony told her sweetly.

"I know this. I was teasing about the reward. I merely wished to bring you pleasure but…," Ziva trailed off unable to express how she was feeling.

"What?" Tony wondered his eyes filled with tender concern.

"You have given up much to share this dream with me. You will not regret it, Tony," Ziva promised.

Although Tony believed he had not given up anything of real value, he did not attempt to argue with Ziva. Instead, he reminded her she was worth it before making good on his promise to earn another reward.

* * *

"Oh my God! Is there no end to his intrusion into our lives?" Ziva exclaimed as she stared incredulously at her computer.

"What now?" Tony asked distracted by the television.

"I have a friend request from Eli," Ziva ranted.

"That's what you get for being on Facebook on the last night of our honeymoon," Tony joked unconcerned.

"Lauren texted me that she posted a preview of our wedding pictures," Ziva defended before adding, "This is completely your fault, Tony."

"What? How is it my fault? You're the one that told him that you're never going to call or email. Besides, I was kidding, Ziva. I didn't think he would actually do it. How did he do it anyway? Can the head of Mossad even be on Facebook?" Tony wondered.

"I am certain he had help. And Director Vance is on Facebook," Ziva pointed out.

"So have a little fun with it. Be Eli's friend and then send him thousands of Farmville requests. Or make rude remarks about him in your status updates," Tony commented nonchalantly as he turned back to the television.

"This does not concern you at all?" Ziva asked frustrated.

"If you wanted Facebook to be on my good cop 'you may not do this or I won't help you' list, you should've told me. It's your problem now, bad cop," Tony told her sarcastically.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes but Tony also sensed a hint of anxiety that prompted him to give her his full attention.

"Just let it go, okay? It's perfect if you think about it. Public and controllable. He can't pull anything. It's not like you ever believed your Facebook page was private before this anyway. It's exactly what we wanted, Ziva. A safe way to placate the demon," Tony reminded her.

Without speaking, Ziva reluctantly hit the accept button and became Facebook friends with her father. Curiosity overcame her as she explored his page. Not surprisingly, Izia and Nagid were Eli's only other friends so far. Tony watched over her shoulder and smiled when she clicked on Eli's profile picture.

"Hey, is that you? You were a cute kid. Look at that sweet little girl smile. Who knew you'd grow up to be a deadly assassin? You know, we're going to make really beautiful babies," Tony teased.

"I doubt that. It requires having sex and that may never happen again," Ziva grumbled irritably.

"You think so, huh? I bet I can change your mind about that," Tony asserted arrogantly as his hand slid up her shirt.

Ziva moaned involuntarily as Tony teased the sensitive bud of her breast. Her desire had been immediately kindled and she no longer wanted to refuse him. Damn him and his habit of touching my breasts while I climax, she thought. Tony had trained her body to respond to his stimulation instantly and he knew it.

"Putty in my hands," Tony teased softly his words arrogant but his tone loving.

"I hate you," Ziva muttered her expression conveying the opposing sentiment to her words.

Three hours later, Ziva lay awake watching her husband sleep peacefully. Tony had been more content the past few days than she had ever seen him. It was ironic that making the very commitment he had fought against for most of his adult life had brought him more happiness than he had ever known.

Ziva smiled as the moonlight streaming through the window glinted off Tony's wedding ring. He had not removed it since the moment she had placed it on his finger. Ziva sighed. She was dreading their return to Washington in the morning. More than that, she did not want to face that moment when Tony was forced to take off his wedding band and slip it into his desk drawer. She knew the absence or presence of jewelry changed nothing about his love for her. It thrilled her heart every time she saw the symbol on his hand, though.

Ziva's reluctance to return to reality was much more complicated than a wedding ring. She loved this resort and the freedom being here afforded her. Alone with Tony in this room, all of her barriers fell and she lived a fairy tale. She was a treasured princess. She allowed herself to be pampered and spoiled by Tony's love without reservation. Although their reality outside this room was good, it was not without its struggles at times.

"You are worth everything it required to get to this place, my love. My new life is more than I could have ever wished for it to be. My hopes for finding happiness have been completely fulfilled," Ziva whispered to her sleeping husband.

"Why are you staring?" Tony mumbled a few minutes later his eyes remaining closed.

"Because I love you," Ziva whispered tenderly kissing his cheek and smoothing his hair.

"Love you too," Tony yawned before succumbing to sleep once again.


End file.
